


Caccia Grossa nell'Est

by kanako91



Series: La Tenebra sorge a Est [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Andiamo all'avventura nell'Est, Avari, Avari come se piovesse, Culto della Tenebra, Esterling da tutte le parti, F/M, Fourth Age, I Valar non hanno imparato la lezione la prima volta, Le trame lineari non ci piacciono qua, Ma soprattutto mandiamo due pirla con corpi elfici e vediamo che combinano, Maiar alle prese con corpi veri, Política, Qualche Haradrim perché fa bene all'anima, Questioni religiose, Sono davvero convinti che siano stati i corpi mortali a fregare gli Istari
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 141,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Aman, a dieci anni dal ritorno di Gandalf e il suo ritiro nei Giardini di Lórien, i Valar si riuniscono per ascoltare il suo racconto. Gli unici Istari su cui non si sa più nulla, se non che sono andati a Est, sono gli Stregoni Blu e Oromë offre il suo araldo, Nielíqui, per la missione.<br/>Nella Terra di Mezzo, intanto, gli anni passati dalla Guerra dell'Anello sono ben di più e il regno di Elessar giunge a conclusione. Nell'Est sta sorgendo un nuovo comandante, mentre circolano strani artefatti che contribuiscono al consolidamento del culto della Tenebra. Come se non bastasse, gli Avari sembrano in fuga da qualcosa e sono entrati nel Regno Riunito.<br/>Nielíqui si dovrà dirigere proprio nell’Est per riuscire a portare a termine la missione, il tutto facendo i conti con il corpo in cui si è incarnata, un compagno di viaggio – inaspettato e poco gradito – e la rete di commerci, religione e politica in cui si è infilata appena ha messo piede in Endórë.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo I. Fiori gialli sul molo

«Hai aspettato dieci anni, Niel» cinguettò Wilinë – sempre che una grossa civetta potesse  _cinguettare_. «Non mi dire che non puoi aspettare dieci  _giorni_  senza dar fondo a tutta la selvaggina della foresta».

Niel sfilò la freccia dal petto del cervo e accarezzò le tre corna vellutate. Erano piccole per la media, sottosviluppate avrebbe detto, ma doveva essere perché ce n’era una in più. A parte quello, era un esemplare adulto e ben nutrito: Niel aveva visto da lontano che c’era abbastanza carne e lardo per farne una buona preda e, se si trovava in quei boschi, era  _preda_. Si caricò il cervo tricorne sulle spalle e lanciò un’occhiataccia a Wilinë appollaiata su un ramo.

«Sono dieci giorni senza notizie. Quanto tempo ci vuole per ascoltare Olórin e decidere cosa fare?»

Erano dieci giorni da quando un messo era giunto alle Aule per annunciare l’uscita di Olórin dai Giardini di Lórien, dieci giorni che Oromë era saltato in groppa a Nahar ed era partito alla volta di Valmar, per prendere il suo posto nel Máhanaxar e ascoltare i racconti di Olórin sulla missione nella Terra di Mezzo.

Per ascoltare cosa ne era stato di due dei suoi Cacciatori migliori.

Per capire perché Alatar e Pallando non fossero tornati.

Perché avevano  _fallito_.

Niel sapeva perché.

Quando lei aveva inseguito Oromë fuori dalle Aule, chiedendogli di portarla con sé, lui aveva promesso: «Se ci sarà da andare nella Terra di Mezzo, questa volta andrai tu».

E Niel ci teneva a quella promessa.

Si avviò verso le Aule, seguita da Wilinë che saltellava da un albero all’altro.

Non aveva ancora idea del perché Oromë non le avesse concesso di andare al posto di Alatar e Pallando, quando c’era stato da sconfiggere Sauron. Lei conosceva l’Est quanto loro, aveva passato buona parte della Seconda Era a percorrerlo in lungo e in largo a caccia di creature di Melkor! A Niel non era affatto chiaro perché avesse dovuto mandare due Cacciatori invece del suo araldo.

Lei aveva avuto tante motivazioni quante Alatar e Pallando per partire e per portare a termine la missione, se non di più. Se l’Est fosse stato del tutto sotto il giogo di Sauron, loro non avrebbero avuto nessuno da perdere,  _lei_  sì.

Oromë questo lo aveva saputo benissimo.

Eppure, quando gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni, la risposta era stata: «Se fossi stata pronta a partire, non mi avresti fatto questa domanda».

Un rumore di ramo spezzato e Wilinë strillò. Niel la guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato, mentre con un paio di colpi d’ali Wilinë raggiungeva un ramo più alto e robusto. Si appollaiò, con tutte le piume arruffate, emanando vergogna.

«Ho visto mortali con più grazia di te» disse Niel, fermandosi.

Wilinë girò la testa dal lato opposto a lei. «Mi preoccupo per te e tu mi prendi in giro così».

Niel sospirò. Ecco cosa succedeva ad avere a che fare con civette permalose.

«Ti ringrazio per la preoccupazione, ma non è necessaria. Basta la tua presenza».

Wilinë emise un verso simile a uno schiocco e saltò sul ramo di un albero più avanti.

«Ora fai tutta la dolce e gentile,  _puah!_ » disse Wilinë e girò la testa verso Niel, gli occhi due enormi dischi gialli puntati su di lei. «Se ti rilassassi e facessi altro, vedresti che il tempo passerebbe in un–».

Valaróma tuonò nella foresta.

Niel drizzò il capo e Wilinë urlò in risposta al corno.

Era tornato, Oromë era tornato! Niel si sistemò meglio il cervo sulla spalla, strinse arco e frecce nell’altra mano e corse. Corse tra gli alberi e sopra i cespugli sparsi, superò altri Cacciatori in corsa, Wilinë che volava da qualche parte oltre la volta di foglie.

Valaróma suonò una seconda volta, col suo rombo basso e lungo, e gli ululati dei cani da caccia si levarono a dargli il benvenuto.

Niel corse ancora più veloce, sentì Sunda gridarle qualcosa, ma non importava. Non aveva tempo per perdersi in chiacchiere. Giunse nel grande spiazzo davanti alle Aule di Oromë proprio mentre Vána usciva dalle porte, vestita di verde, i capelli biondi sciolti sulle spalle come un mantello, anticipata e seguita da fiori azzurri, rosa, gialli e bianchi.

Gli occhi di Vána si posarono su Niel e poi sul cervo.

«Abbiamo carne per i prossimi cent’anni, era ora che Oromë tornasse» le disse con un sorriso.

Niel non poté che rispondere a quel sorriso. Era  _impossibile_  non sorridere a Vána.

Ercasso spuntò dalla porta, le maniche arrotolate e i capelli scuri legati in una coda, e corse a prendere il cervo. «Dai qua, non c’è bisogno che io stia ad aspettare il signore».

Niel gli rovesciò il cervo tra le braccia ed Ercasso lo soppesò, con gli occhi sgranati.

«Bell’esemplare, Niel. Ma sei sicura che potessimo cacciarlo?» chiese, levando lo sguardo verso di lei. «Kementári potrebbe non essere felice di trovare uno dei suoi esperimenti sulla nostra tavola».

Altri Cacciatori avevano raggiunto lo spiazzo e Niel scrollò le spalle. «Non sarebbe entrato nella nostra foresta, se Yavanna non lo avesse voluto».

«Te la vedi  _tu_  con Lindornë» disse Ercasso e si voltò verso le Aule.

«Davvero, Ercasso, ti fa tanta paura–».

Vicinissimo, il suono di Valaróma troncò la risposta di Niel. Ma non era niente di importante, non quanto la comparsa di Oromë nello spiazzo.

Vána tese una mano verso Niel e lei gliela prese e la infilò nella piega del gomito.

«Vedrai che non c’è nulla da temere per te» disse Vána e Niel non avrebbe saputo come interpretare quelle parole. Sapeva qualcosa di buono su Alatar e Pallando, qualcosa che era diverso dal palese fallimento che rappresentava il loro non ritorno?

Oppure parlava del suo desiderio di partire?

Vána le strinse il braccio e, dal nulla tra gli alberi, emerse prima il muso bianco di Nahar, poi il suo cavaliere ammantato di corteccia, rami e foglie. Oromë tirò giù il cappuccio del mantello e si fermò nel cerchio di Cacciatori davanti alle sue Aule. Le sue trecce, dello stesso colore del manto del cerbiatto, ricaddero oltre le spalle, le perle di legno colorate che tintinnavano tra loro e le piume che davano altre sfumature della foresta alla sua chioma.

Oromë rivolse lo sguardo a Vána e strinse appena gli occhi. Niel non aveva bisogno di vedere il viso della sua signora per sapere che stava sorridendo con più luminosità del solito. O forse erano i fiori che si stavano arrampicando alle sue gambe, e che sentiva attraverso gli stivali di cuoio, a rendere l’idea. Oromë aveva tanti modi impercettibili per dimostrare quel che provava e quello sguardo era tutto per sua moglie, appena visibile all’esterno, ma Vána stessa aveva provato a spiegarle cosa sentiva lei a quegli sguardi.

«È come se accarezzasse tutto il mio essere e capisse e accettasse tutto di me» erano state le parole di Vána, una volta. «E io capisco e accetto tutto di lui. Il positivo, il negativo, quel che è al di là della mia comprensione diventa chiaro con un solo sguardo».

Non che Niel potesse capire davvero.

L’unica persona con cui lei aveva un legame spirituale simile a quello era nella Terra di Mezzo, perduta per sempre forse.

Un fiore si attorcigliò al braccio di Niel e lei guardò Vána.  _Non lasciarti incupire, Niel._

Posò una mano su quella di Vána e incrociò lo sguardo di Oromë, prima che lui passasse in rassegna i Cacciatori e le bestie da caccia riuniti. Non le diceva quel che diceva a Vána, ma lo sguardo di Oromë era stato abbastanza chiaro per Niel: c’erano tutti i motivi per incupirsi.

«Mia gente, porto notizie dal Máhanaxar» dichiarò Oromë. Non dovette alzare la voce, ogni parola vibrò in loro con chiarezza e non lasciava dubbi di interpretazione. Era Valarin che stava parlando, non una delle lingue dei Figli di Ilúvatar.

«Olórin ha interrotto la sua guarigione il necessario per raccontarci cosa sapeva dei suoi compagni di viaggio».

«Che ne è stato dei  _nostri_  compagni?» giunse la voce di Sunda.

«Non si dica mai che quelli impazienti sono gli spiriti del fuoco» commentò Oromë e tra i Cacciatori si diffusero mormorii divertiti. «Alatar e Pallando sono perduti. Come Curumo forse, o come Aiwendil».

La folla si fece silenziosa e Niel sentì qualcosa ribollirle in petto. Il fiore che si era aggrappato alla sua mano appassì, ma non per volere di Vána.

«Olórin ci ha raccontato che Curumo ha ceduto alla stessa brama di potere che ha preso Sauron prima di lui. Voleva distruggerlo sì, ma poi intendeva estendere il suo dominio sulla Terra di Mezzo, e non è forse ciò che hanno cercato di fare prima Melkor e poi Sauron?

«Aiwendil, invece, non aveva alcuna brama di potere, ma si è lasciato consumare dall’amore per le creature della sua signora e ha perso di vista la missione e se stesso.

«Di Alatar e Pallando non sappiamo che cosa ne è stato».

Forse qualcuno poteva conservare una qualche speranza su di loro, ma Niel lo trovava davvero difficile. Non poteva permetterselo. L’ultima volta che lo aveva fatto, aveva messo in pericolo i suoi compagni, molti Primogeniti erano morti e lei era tornata ad Aman da sola, per affrontare il giudizio dei Valar.

«Come  _non sappiamo_?» chiese una voce tra i Cacciatori.

Un nuovo fiore risalì il braccio di Niel, di un celeste così chiaro che avrebbe potuto dirsi bianco. Al limitare di sé, poteva sentire Vána, come una nenia distante. Ma non le permise di andare oltre. Non voleva essere consolata.

Oromë lanciò uno sguardo nella direzione di Niel.

«Olórin sa per certo che sono partiti verso l’Est con Curumo, ma lui poi è tornato indietro, mentre Alatar e Pallando sono rimasti nelle aree orientali come era stato loro assegnato. L’Est e il Sud, e non si sono mai spinti troppo a Ovest da raggiungere Olórin con qualche notizia».

«Quindi?» chiese Niel. Non osava sperare, ma sentiva montare in lei l’aspettativa.

Era il punto di svolta.

Era la sua ora.

Oromë chinò il capo, senza distogliere lo sguardo, ora simile a un predatore più che al re della foresta. Che fosse in groppa a Nahar e comunque già più alto di tutti i Cacciatori lì riuniti aveva poco a che fare con l’aria che aveva in quel momento.

«Non sappiamo dove si trovino, non riusciamo a raggiungerli. Pensavamo che se fossero morti i loro corpi, come è successo a Olórin, ce ne saremmo accorti, ma Curumo ha dimostrato il contrario: anche il suo corpo è morto, ma solo i Tre Fratelli sono riusciti a percepire la sua essenza nel marasma di oscurità che si è lasciato dietro Melkor».

«E Aiwendil?» chiese Vána.

Oromë inspirò a fondo e scese da cavallo.

«Lui svanirà, perché il suo corpo non era fatto per vivere per sempre e il suo spirito si sta diffondendo alla foresta e agli animali che ha tanto preso a cuore.

«Aiwendil non è un problema, mentre Alatar e Pallando lo sono».

Nahar sbuffò e si mise alle spalle di Oromë.

«Nielíqui».

Niel sollevò il mento.

«Ho avuto il permesso di inviare qualcuno dei miei, con buone conoscenze dei territori in cui hanno operato Alatar e Pallando, per scoprire cosa è successo loro e, se dovessero essere ancora vivi, riportarli indietro».

Niel mosse un passo verso Oromë, facendo scivolare via il braccio di Vána, i fiori ancora avvolti a lei.

Oromë alzò una mano. «Non bisognerà agire sui Figli di Ilúvatar, come avrebbero dovuto fare loro. L’obiettivo è solo uno e non implica la distruzione degli equilibri che si sono formati in quelle terre. Non importa se dovessero essere malvagi, ora è dovere dei Secondogeniti stessi occuparsi della Terra di Mezzo».

Non le importava. Alla fine, non le importava davvero. Voleva ritrovare Alatar e Pallando e dar loro la possibilità che non era riuscita a dare a Tyelko perché era morto troppo presto, o a Russandol e Makalaurë perché l’avevano rifiutata e si erano presi gioco della sua disponibilità.

Questa volta non si sarebbe fatta ingannare.

Li avrebbe riportati ad Aman e li avrebbe fatti inginocchiare lei stessa davanti al Concilio dei Valar.

E forse, allora, Eönwë avrebbe smesso di arricciare il naso ogni volta che la incrociava e avrebbe visto che le sue intenzioni erano sempre state delle migliori.

Sarebbe stato un bello smacco per lui, che non era riuscito a portare a giudizio Sauron.

Lo sguardo di Oromë si era fatto duro. Niel non gli aveva celato nessuno dei suoi pensieri, perché avrebbe dovuto? Non c’era nulla da nascondere e, se non poteva mostrare ai suoi signori cosa si agitava in lei, allora sarebbe stata con un piede nella Tenebra.

Niel sostenne lo sguardo di Oromë.

«Partirò, quando vorrete farmi partire».

Oromë lanciò un’occhiata oltre la spalla di Niel e poi tornò a guardarla.

«Dobbiamo andare da Irmo, allora.

«Metterai piede sulla Terra di Mezzo come una Figlia di Ilúvatar».

 

* * *

 

«Sarà il mio araldo a partire, come ti avevo detto».

_Il suo araldo._

Questo gli ricordava qualcuno che lo irritava ancora alla sola vista.

Il grosso cinghiale, accucciato davanti ai troni di Manwë e Varda, richiuse la bocca e annusò l’aria. Eönwë non riusciva a capire la necessità di richiamare una bestia dai boschi fuori Valmar, farla salire fin sopra il Taniquetil, tutto perché Oromë era impegnato chissà dove a fare chissà cosa.

«Non vorrete farla partire da sola a recuperare i due Cacciatori perduti, spero» disse Eönwë, lanciando un’occhiata sopra la spalla ai suoi signori.

Manwë inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Se il tuo araldo ha da ridire, potrebbe partire lui, invece di screditare Nielíqui» provenne dal cinghiale. «Ho fiducia in lei».

Eönwë guardò il cinghiale e strinse gli occhi. «Io no. Ricordo i cadaveri degli Eldar che i suoi amici Fëanárioni hanno lasciato al loro passaggio nel mio accampamento».

«È stata giudicata innocente e rea solo di buone intenzioni». Il cinghiale sbuffò col naso. «Non si può dire lo stesso di te, Eönwë. Non ammetto giudizi da chi non è stato capace di portare a giudizio quel verme di Sauron».

Eönwë strinse i pugni. Aveva quasi voglia di bistecca di cinghiale, come l’aveva vista preparare in alcune zone boschive di Númenórë. Ma non aveva nemmeno lo stimolo di mangiare, era solo uno sfizio.

«Capisco la preoccupazione del mio araldo, per quanto non la condivida» disse Manwë ed Eönwë raddrizzò la schiena. Non era nulla di nuovo, ne avevano parlato ai tempi del giudizio, ma gli faceva sempre un certo effetto che Manwë lo capisse.

A volte Eönwë temeva di non capire neppure se stesso, ma Manwë lo capiva anche in quei momenti.

«Nielíqui ci tiene a partire, Manwë» disse Oromë. «Ci tiene a scoprire cos’è successo ai suoi compagni».

«E crede di riscattarsi, così facendo?»

Il cinghiale chinò il capo.

Eönwë era d’accordo che Nielíqui dovesse riscattarsi. Solo non era d’accordo che fosse questo il modo. Non potevano lasciarla libera e più potente dei primi emissari, avrebbe fatto il passo definitivo verso l’oscurità e avrebbero avuto un nuovo Sauron. Quel che aveva provato a fare Curumo sarebbe stato un teatrino, in confronto.

«Non può andare da sola» borbottò Eönwë.

«Su questo concordo».

Eönwë si voltò verso Varda, che nel parlare si era alzata dal trono. «Immagino che Eönwë non avrebbe problemi a tenerla d’occhio. Ha dimostrato di saperla gestire prima, sarà lo stesso anche questa volta».

Il cinghiale emise un verso simile a un brontolio, ma Eönwë non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da Varda. Lo voleva mandare nella Terra di Mezzo? A fare da balia a quella Cacciatrice impazzita? Poteva essere riuscito a  _gestirla_  durante la Guerra d’Ira, ma non voleva starle dietro. Se doveva partire per quella ricerca, doveva essere lui a portarla avanti. Non poteva sopportare l’idea di essere l’ombra di Nielíqui.

Sul suo trono, Manwë sorrideva, sereno, come se avesse fatto lui stesso quella proposta. Doveva esserne stato quantomeno a conoscenza e doveva approvare.

Eönwë diede loro le spalle. I suoi signori volevano allontanarlo dal suo posto, mandarlo nella Terra di Mezzo, come Figlio di Ilúvatar, al seguito di Nielíqui. Era una punizione. Era  _la_  punizione.

Ci aveva impiegato tempo ad arrivare.

Non poteva tirarsi indietro.

Non poteva deluderli.

Non avrebbe avuto altre possibilità.

_E crede di riscattarsi, così facendo?_

«Sarei onorato di essere gli occhi e le orecchie dei miei signori» disse Eönwë e chinò il capo.

Ma lo sguardo del cinghiale non era quello di una bestia, era quello di un Vala. E Oromë stava vedendo più di quanto dovesse vedere e annuì, come se anche lui fosse partecipe di quella punizione.

«Non credo che Nielíqui abbia bisogno di un cane da guardia, ma credo che potrebbe giovarle della compagnia».

Un fruscio di vesti alle spalle di Eönwë. «Ma andrebbe contro il proposito di controllo se Nielíqui sapesse di avere compagnia» disse Varda.

Eönwë annuì. Non voleva viaggiare  _con_  lei. Se si fosse limitato a seguirla, avrebbe potuto condurre le ricerche nel mentre. Avrebbe portato  _lui_  a termine la missione e avrebbe dimostrato ai suoi signori e a tutti i Vala, che lui non era stato uno sciocco davanti a Sauron, che chiunque gli avrebbe creduto.

Oromë lo guardò, da dietro gli occhi del cinghiale.

«Non mi piace niente di tutto questo».

«Come reagirebbe Nielíqui, se sapesse che le è stato affiancato Eönwë?» chiese Varda.

«Male» grugnì il cinghiale.

«Oromë» lo chiamò Manwë, «tutto questo mi addolora, ma vedo che sarà per il meglio».

«Mi fido di te, è nel tuo araldo che nutro scarsa fiducia». Il cinghiale si alzò sulle quattro zampe e si scrollò. «Lui non si fida di Nielíqui, io non mi fido di lui e posso scommettere che Nielíqui la pensi come me».

«Apprezzo la fiducia che hai in me e ti ringrazio».

Gli occhi del cinghiale persero tutta l’intelligenza che li aveva illuminati fino a quel momento, e la bestia si avvicinò alle scale del trono per annusare lo strascico delle vesti di Manwë. Appena aprì la bocca, Eönwë mosse un passo verso di lui e batté il piede per terra.

«Fuori!»

Il cinghiale lo guardò e mosse un passo indietro. Eönwë si avvicinò ancora e ottenne lo stesso effetto, così proseguì a camminare, fino a spingere il cinghiale fuori dalla sala del trono. La bestia provò ad aggirarlo per tornare indietro, ma Eönwë lo afferrò per la criniera di setole sulla spalle e lo spinse fuori.

I servitori scattarono sugli attenti.

«Hai bisogno di una mano con quel cinghiale?»

Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo verso il servitore sulla destra. «Portatelo fuori, per favore».

«Subito, Eönwë».

Il servitore tirò una pacca al fondoschiena del cinghiale e schioccò la lingua contro il palato. La bestia si mosse, grugnendo, e si allontanò lungo il corridoio con la sua scorta.

«Hai finito di importunare quella povera bestia?» chiese Varda, dal fondo della sala del trono. C’era divertimento nella sua voce e solo allora Eönwë sentì il ridacchiare distante di Manwë.

Le guance gli bruciavano.

«Vieni, Eönwë» disse Manwë, la voce ancora tremula per le risate.

Eönwë raggiunse la scalinata ai piedi dei troni e chinò la testa.

«Scusatemi, ho perso la pazienza senza motivo».

«Oh, no, no, è comprensibile che tu sia nervoso». Manwë gli fece segno con la mano di avvicinarsi.

Attento a non pestare lo strascico dell’abito del suo signore, Eönwë salì i tre gradini e si ritrovò davanti ai due troni. Varda sedeva con le mani l’una nell’altra in grembo, la schiena dritta, gli angoli della bocca ancora tirati in un sorriso. Manwë aveva la schiena abbandonata contro il trono e i gomiti sui braccioli, ma anche lui portava le tracce del divertimento sul viso.

Eönwë si trattenne dall’afferrare un lembo di mantello per tormentarlo tra le dita.

«Ti stiamo chiedendo qualcosa di impegnativo, lo sappiamo».

Eönwë scosse la testa. «Mi sono offerto io».

«Ciò non toglie che te lo abbiamo concesso» disse Manwë. «Andrai da solo, in terre che non conosci, ma sappiamo che ne hai le capacità».

«Speriamo che la tua presenza non si riveli necessaria» aggiunse Varda.

Eönwë annuì.

«Ma se dovesse rivelarsi necessaria, sappiamo che non ci deluderai». Manwë sorrise, ma Varda puntò lo sguardo alla gola di Eönwë, gli occhi imperscrutabili come il cielo notturno.

Lui portò la mano al petto, sfiorando la spilla con la punta delle dita, e rivolse loro un mezzo inchino.

«Non ho intenzione di farlo». Ed era vero.

Lo sguardo di Varda sulla spilla gli ricordava che le sue intenzioni avevano vacillato troppo spesso. Incontrò lo sguardo di lei e la sua signora sorrise.

«Sei sempre stato fondamentale per noi, Eönwë» disse Varda. «Non dimenticarlo».

Non li avrebbe delusi. E non avrebbe dimenticato qual era il suo ruolo

Quello di sostegno per i loro troni.

Se avesse fallito anche questa volta, avrebbero fallito anche i suoi signori.

Sotto le sue dita, la spilla sembrò bruciare.

 

* * *

 

La veste di Primogenito che Niel indossava era  _stretta_. No, proprio soffocante. E le rendeva la luce di Aman così pallida e con un numero troppo limitato di colori. Miglia più a Sud c’era un terreno di pascolo di cavalli selvaggi e Niel  _non_  ne percepiva l’odore, come avrebbe fatto di solito. Non ne percepiva la  _presenza_. Se avesse nitrito, i cavalli non l’avrebbero sentita. Era come se avesse perso un braccio, e un orecchio, e un occhio.

Doveva aggiustarsi a quella condizione.

I suoi passi non erano più così leggeri e sentiva ogni perla del viale sotto il cuoio degli stivali. Avrebbe dovuto... suolarli? Così dicevano i Secondogeniti? Loro avevano scarpe con  _suole_. I Primogeniti non avevano problemi su quelle vie, però. Forse Niel avrebbe dovuto solo abituarsi, dopotutto indossava una veste di Quendë, non era mortale e legata al hröa come loro.

Il vero problema era il suo spirito che spingeva ai limiti della veste, continuava a tirare e farsi largo come se, spingendo, avesse potuto accomodarsi meglio. Però, con tutto il fastidio che provocavano, le perle sotto i piedi la aiutavano ad ancorarsi–

_Ma certo!_

C’era un albero pochi passi più in là, Niel lo raggiunse con una breve corsa e ci strofinò contro la schiena.

«Quel che fai a quella veste non influisce sullo spirito, Niel».

Oromë si fermò davanti a lei e piegò la testa di lato. Un gatto davanti a una lince doveva sentirsi come lei in quel momento: gli arrivava appena allo stomaco e le spalle di lui sembravano non finire più, mentre nella sua forma scelta riusciva a vedere oltre le spalle del suo signore.

«Sto sentendo la corteccia dietro la schiena» disse Niel e si fermò. «La sensazione la percepisco anche io, mi fa sentire più a contatto con la veste».

Che poi non avesse mai indossato una veste davvero  _non sua_  era un altro motivo di disagio. Le cacce nella Terra di Mezzo le aveva condotte con una veste modellata da lei stessa, che fosse di Quendë o di animale. Anche il suo patetico tentativo di ambasciatrice: era sempre stato qualcosa di  _suo_.

Questa volta,  _Irmo_  aveva cantato per avvolgere il suo spirito in quelle carni. Era così che si risentivano i Primogeniti reincarnati? O per loro era diverso perché lo hröa era una parte di loro e i fëa erano abituati a vivere in un casa costruita da altri?

«Non ti ostacolerà, questo?»

Niel scrollò le spalle. «Mi ci abituerò».

«Non dimenticare che questa veste può morire, Niel».

Difficile dimenticarlo, quando anche le loro vesti personali potevano morire. Ed era colpa sua se era successo a Sunda e Tauro.

Perché era stata ingenua.

Oromë dovette vedere quel pensiero formarsi nella sua mente e qualcosa cambiò nel suo sguardo.

«Se la tua veste dovesse morire, verresti in Aman e non potresti tornare indietro, a meno che non intervenga uno dei Tre Fratelli». Oromë si avvicinò all’albero e sedette di fronte a Niel. Ora si sentiva più una bambina davanti al padre e non era una sensazione molto lontana dal vero. «E non dimenticare di offuscare i tuoi pensieri, ma non del tutto. Chiuditi, per il tuo bene e per il bene della missione. Non sappiamo cosa è rimasto nell’Est,  _chi_  è rimasto».

Niel annuì.

«Ma intendo essere una normale Quendë, c’è un limite a quanto posso chiudermi senza dare una cattiva impressione».

«Lascia andare il necessario, ma della tua missione non puoi parlare se non con chi ne è coinvolto».

Questo metteva Alatar e Pallando nel gruppo di chi poteva sapere. Sempre che li avesse trovati. Sempre che si fossero ricordati di lei e fossero stati disposti a parlare. Sempre che non fossero stati del tutto corrotti. In quel caso, lei era pronta a sistemare la cosa.

Oromë sollevò le mani verso di lei, i palmi all’insù, e Niel vi posò sopra le sue. La differenza di stazza era ancora più visibile, ma se un bambino aveva la fortuna di apparire più giusto perché tozzo e goffo, lei non era nessuna delle due cose e sembrava solo inadeguata.

Se avesse provato ad abbracciarlo, sarebbe stato difficile avvolgerlo con le braccia.

Se l’avesse vista Wilinë, le avrebbe potuto dire che sembrava un topo. Per fortuna le aveva chiesto di restare nelle Aule!

«Devo tenere chiusa la mente e stare attenta al corpo. Altro?»

Oromë aveva lo sguardo sulle loro mani sproporzionate. Niel temeva di sapere perché. Che le sue mani fossero olivastre e femminili, faceva poco la differenza. Ora vedeva anche lei quel che aveva attirato l’attenzione di lui ed era così  _doloroso_ , come quando le era capitato di essere strappata dalla veste; non aveva mai provato nulla di simile nello spirito. Le si chiuse la gola e fece per allontanarsi, ma lui le prese le mani tra pollice e indice.

«Niel, non stai andando in una Caccia Selvaggia».

Lo guardò.

«Se Alatar e Pallando hanno davvero commesso atti malvagi, ucciderli disperderà i loro spiriti, come è successo a Curumo».

«Vuoi che li riporti indietro a tutti i costi?»

«Se sono recuperabili».

Quello voleva dire troppe cose. Non era difficile pensare a come era stato riportato Melkor a Valinor, alla fine della Guerra d’Ira. Lei era andata a giudizio di sua volontà, ma Melkor non ne aveva avuto intenzione. E sarebbe potuto fuggire.

Niel ricordava l’odore di carne bruciata, quando avevano gettato alle fiamme le gambe di Melkor.

Così come ricordava cosa aveva fatto Sauron a Númenórë, come il culto della Tenebra si fosse sviluppato in modo simile nell’Est, sotto il suo dominio. Anche lì c’era stato odore di carne bruciata.

Niel sperava che Alatar e Pallando non si fossero macchiati delle stesse atrocità, perché le sarebbe stato difficile perdonare se avesse sentito puzzo di sacrifici umani.

«Nielíqui».

Oromë le strinse le mani nelle sue.

«Non è una Caccia Selvaggia. Non stai andando a ripulire l’Est, stai andando a cercare Alatar e Pallando. Non puoi cambiare quel che troverai, ora devono essere i Secondogeniti a occuparsi di cambiare la Terra di Mezzo. Tu devi recuperare quel che resta dei nostri tempi, quelli in cui avevamo un peso nelle faccende dei Figli di Ilúvatar, e lasciare che i Secondogeniti facciano il resto».

«Non so cosa troverò, non lo sai neppure tu, come puoi pensare che la situazione potrebbe essere così sopportabile?»

«Niel, non puoi. Abbiamo un emissario ancora al nostro servizio. Se dovesse rendersi necessario un intervento esterno, manderemo lui». Oromë sospirò. «La Terra di Mezzo non può reggere un’altra Guerra d’Ira, non puoi far nulla.

«Nemmeno per Lemyarë».

Niel sfilò le mani da quelle di Oromë e riprese a camminare lungo il viale di perle. Non voleva sentire altro, non ora che il discorso aveva preso quella direzione. Non voleva sentirsi dire come non dovesse aiutare l’ultima persona rimasta nella Terra di Mezzo di cui le importasse qualcosa. L’ultima persona che non era stata ancora divorata dal male di Melkor.

Oromë le fu dietro, ne poteva percepire solo la presenza, come una folata di vento alle sue spalle.

Fino a poco prima non lo aveva percepito affatto.

Ora i passi di Niel erano più leggeri, le perle quasi un massaggio. Ma nel suo petto si agitavano sentimenti così contrastanti, che quasi non si riconosceva. Non era abituata.

Al porto, su uno dei moli, c’era una gran folla di bambini strepitanti e lì si diresse Niel. C’era una sola persona capace di creare un simile scompiglio nella popolazione infantile, ed era proprio quella che stava cercando.

Dei bambini con ghirlande di fiori gialli e bianchi corsero via dal molo. Altri erano intenti a discutere.

«Io sono il re dell’estate e tu sarai la mia regina» dichiarò uno di quelli, il mento alzato, e batté una mano sul petto.

«Sono la  _mia_  regina, chi ti credi di essere?» rispose la bambina di fronte a lui e lo spinse.

Niel affrettò il passo e, dietro di lei, i bambini ammutolirono, di sicuro per il passaggio di Oromë. Raggiunsero il gruppo più grande e rumoroso e bastò la presenza del suo signore ad aprire un varco e mostrarle chi stava cercando.

Vána era seduta sul molo, la gonna azzurra aperta intorno a lei come la corolla di un fiore, mentre tanti piccoli fiori gialli erano sparsi sui suoi vestiti e spuntavano tra le assi di legno del molo. Sollevò la testa e sorrise a Oromë, tra le mani una ghirlanda.

«Siete arrivati!» Vána porse la ghirlanda a un bambino con le mani tese e si alzò. «Stavo passando il tempo nell’attesa» aggiunse e ridacchiò.

Niel sentì le guance tirarsi in un sorriso.

Vána le porse la mano. «Vieni, andiamo alla tua nave. L’ho già visitata e il capitano è stato così gentile da mostrarmi la tua cabina».

Con una risata, Niel prese la mano di Vána e si sentì di nuovo una bambina in confronto. Se non altro ora capiva meglio perché, a un certo punto, Írissë aveva smesso di farsi prendere in braccio e per mano – come Niel si era sempre divertita a fare da quando l’aveva conosciuta, una pulce con i capelli arruffati alla ricerca del cugino.

Al fondo del molo, scese dalla nave un Teler, con i capelli raccolti in una treccia e i polsini di cuoio sbiadito.

«Capitano Círamo» lo chiamò Vána, «ecco la tua ospite per questo viaggio».

Il capitano guardò Niel e inarcò un sopracciglio. Lei imitò la sua espressione.

«Una Moriquende?»

Niel scosse la testa. «Partiamo male, capitano. Un  _Quendë_  ti direbbe che scuro sarai  _tu_. Di mente» disse e ghignò.

Il capitano sbatté le palpebre. «Non volevo offendere. Quendë, dunque?»

Vána avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle di Niel e la strinse a sé. «Poco importano i nomi, prenditi cura della nostra Nielíqui».

Il capitano guardò oltre Niel e Vána e annuì. «Direi che non potrebbe viaggiare su nave migliore».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così, ce l’ho fatta a iniziare e il problema era proprio quello! Partire con una nuova long, soprattutto quando è complessa e tratta argomenti e personaggi, ecco, complicati.
> 
> Se ero nervosissima con Il portale, ora non esiste una parola che definisce come mi sento! Che sia una sorta di seguito (nato prima, tho) di Sulla soglia della notte e che, quindi, chi ha letto quella storia non si trova in terreno del tutto sconosciuto, mi tranquillizza ben poco.  
> Siamo pur sempre nella Quarta Era! Territorio poco esplorato e in cui mi sono avventurata prima di prendere in mano The New Shadow (che consiglio, è così affascinante quel breve sguardo nella Q.E.!) e che in quel libro ha poi trovato fondamenta più solide di quelle iniziali.
> 
> Mi getterò sulle questioni tecniche per provare a rilassarmi un altro po’:
> 
>   * I Tre Fratelli: niente di speciale, sono solo Námo, Nienna e Irmo. Mi sembrava strano che gli Ainur stessi potessero chiamarli Fëanturi, non so, sembra un termine così impersonale. Qualcosa che si dà a delle creature mitologiche non ai propri “pari” (e alfabeta ci teneva che lo mettessi nelle note, lol);
>   * Per Lindornë e Sunda devo sempre un grazie a melianar e tyelemmaiwe per il consulto! I primi nomi che avevo usato mi suonavano davvero meh, questi sì che funzionano e mi ci sono affezionata parecchio ;)
>   * Wilinë è allegramente influenzata dal mio headcanon (partito dal caso di Huan) secondo cui tra i Maiar ci sono alcuni di loro “minori” che assumono sembianze permanenti animali (o di piante) e in questo caso possono parlare con voci umane. Certo, date le info che abbiamo su di lui, Huan dovrebbe essere con più probabilità uno degli animali magici (e oversized) che popolano Aman, ma lui e poi Thorondor mi hanno dato lo spunto da cui partire.
>   * Caccia Selvaggia: not so subtle reference to folklore, ma abbiate pazienza, le descrizioni di Oromë e i suoi cacciatori mi portano sempre la mente alla Wild Hunt del folklore inglese e germanico e, siccome non è un segreto che Tolkien ha pescato a piene mani da lì, mi sono lanciata allegramente sulla stessa via (non che mi ci voglia molto, non è neppure la prima volta che lo faccio!);
>   * Olórin nei Giardini di Lórien: non è scritto da nessuna parte che fine faccia Gandalf tornato ad Aman, perciò qua si tratta di speculazioni personalissime. Mi sembra sensato che, dopo tutto quello che ha passato, possa aver cercato conforto per lo spirito da Irmo, magari dopo un breve periodo di fianco al morente Bilbo;
>   * Si trova nella sinossi e non ancora in questo capitolo, ma per la differenza dello scorrere del tempo tra Aman e Arda è basata su questa frase: “For his whole life would last little more than one half-year, and while all other living creatures would seem to him hardly to change, but to remain steadfast in life and joy with hope of endless years undimmed, he would rise and pass - even as upon Earth the grass may rise in spring and wither ere winter.” (HoME X, Myths Transformed: Aman and Mortal Men). Nel caso dei mortali, sembra anche che ci sia la "natura" stessa di Aman a fare la sua parte nella vita più breve, ma comunque stiamo parlando di un posto al di fuori dello spazio-tempo di Arda e ho stabilito un canone di “10 anni di Aman = 100 anni circa su Arda”;
>   * #PorcoOromë (cit. Chià)
> 

> 
> Grazie per aver letto fin qua e doppio grazie se deciderete di seguirmi in questa lunga avventura!
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, di nuovo di mercoledì, stesso posto, stessa ora (circa),
> 
> Kan


	2. Capitolo II. La cacciatrice diventa preda

«Direi che non potrebbe viaggiare su nave migliore, proprio» borbottò Niel, ricordando le parole di Círamo. Era distesa sull’amaca, lo stomaco in subbuglio mentre ondeggiava con la nave, sulle onde del mare.

Niel non si era neppure accorta di quando avevano lasciato la Strada Dritta, perché era stata troppo occupata a riversare il contenuto del suo stomaco oltre il parapetto.

Era stato un inizio di viaggio disastroso.

Se non altro, il capitano Círamo era stato il massimo della disponibilità e dell’ospitalità: si era fatto carico di lei ed era sembrato davvero mortificato. Non che fosse necessario che proprio lui si occupasse di Niel, ma lei capiva anche che Círamo l’aveva presa come una questione di onore. Si era trovato Vána e Oromë in persona a raccomandarsi!

Che loro lo avessero intimorito – non di proposito, certo – non aveva fatto molto bene al capitano. I suoi signori si sarebbero potuti evitare tutta quella sceneggiata, ma l’avevano fatta anche per Alatar e Pallando e Niel non aveva neppure sperato di scamparla.

Aveva anche cercato di sollevare il capitano dal ruolo di balia, ma la risposta di Círamo era stata: «Il mio secondo deve far pratica» e le aveva lanciato occhiatacce ogni volta che Niel aveva cercato di scacciarlo.

«Non mi sarei aspettato che soffrissi così tanto di mal di mare» le aveva detto Círamo, riaccompagnandola sottocoperta, quando lei aveva smesso di vomitare.

Neppure lei se lo sarebbe aspettata. Dopotutto, come avrebbe potuto credere che il suo stomaco potesse reggere così male un banale viaggio in nave? Non era il primo che faceva, non sarebbe stato l’ultimo. Eppure questa volta, Niel si era mossa sul ponte della nave su gambe malferme. E aveva rischiato di crollare, se non fosse stato per Círamo che l’aveva tenuta in piedi.

Non aveva avuto tutti quei  _problemi_  l’ultima volta.

Ma la differenza era che non era nel  _suo_  corpo. Ora aveva anche  _cosa_  vomitare – aveva uno stomaco vero! – e quella volta era stata la colazione che aveva condiviso con parte dell’equipaggio a riposo.

«Sull’amaca starai meglio» le aveva spiegato Círamo, quando l’aveva aiutata a stendersi, «segue i movimenti del mare, invece di opporsi come cerca di fare il tuo corpo».

E, in effetti, il capitano aveva avuto ragione: si sentiva meglio, se ignorava lo stomaco che protestava e la gola graffiata.

I nodi della fune dell’amaca premevano contro di lei, le facevano sentire ogni spanna del suo corpo. Era strano, ma si stava abituando. Il contatto con gli oggetti dava una sensazione diversa – meno  _viva_ , più estranea. Erano  _altro_ , non parte del tutto che era il mondo. Le vesti che aveva indossato fino a quel giorno erano state troppo  _sue_ , troppo unite al suo spirito per darle quell’impressione.

Era davvero questo che provavano gli Incarnati ogni giorno della loro vita?

Era  _strano_.

Delle urla da fuori le indicarono che dovevano essere al porto. Dol Amroth, però, non ancora Osgiliath.

«Vuoi scendere, signora?» giunse una voce dal corridoio. Doveva essere il mozzo che Círamo le aveva lasciato dietro la porta.

Lo aveva fatto davvero, nonostante le sue proteste! Era  _troppo_  scrupoloso.

«Ti ringrazio, resto qui. Vai a dire al capitano che sto bene e ti ho sollevato dall’incarico, torna pure ai tuoi doveri».

Una pausa fuori dalla porta. Niel era curiosa di vedere l’espressione del mozzo, anche solo per capire cosa stesse pensando.

«Signora, il capitano ha detto che questo è il mio dovere».

Niel sbuffò. «Non chiamarmi  _signora_ , almeno questo puoi farlo?»

«Sissignora».

Niel rise piano e aprì gli occhi. La cabina ondeggiava appena, mentre le urla delle manovre si levavano fuori dalla nave. Forse avrebbe potuto scendere e curiosare per Dol Amroth. Era curiosa di vederlo, non era un porto da cui fosse mai passata. Conosceva i Porti Grigi, ma Dol Amroth era solo un racconto di Eldar arrivati ad Aman. Chissà com’era davvero.

Ma, alla fine, Círamo le aveva detto che si sarebbero fermati solo per cambiare le vele, prima di proseguire per Osgiliath. Non avrebbe avuto il tempo per visitare la città e, a dirla tutta, Niel non vedeva l’ora di raggiungere destinazione e tornare a viaggiare con i piedi per terra. O il sedere su un cavallo.

Niel lasciò ricadere disteso il braccio e chiuse gli occhi.

_Non puoi far nulla. Nemmeno per Lemyarë._

Le parole di Oromë riemersero di nuovo nella sua mente. Non l’avevano lasciata in pace per un attimo. Era naturale che lui sapesse cosa le si agitasse nel profondo, ma se Vána la coccolava e la riempiva di fiori, Oromë aveva aspettato il momento giusto per… colpire.

Non poteva fare nulla, secondo Oromë, per la gente della Terra di Mezzo. Poteva solo andare a  _cercare_  i suoi compagni di un tempo. E recuperarli, se possibile. Molto probabile che il suo signore avesse ragione ma, allo stesso tempo, Niel non poteva sopportare l’idea che Alatar e Pallando potessero aver ceduto agli inganni di Sauron.

Come avrebbero potuto?

Niel ricordava le cacce alla luce di Isil, insieme a loro e Sunda, Tauro e gli altri. Ricordava la gioia di Alatar a ogni creatura di Melkor scacciata, ogni tempio della Tenebra dato alle fiamme. Ricordava anche quando i templi erano diventati troppi e come Pallando ne fosse mortificato.

«La Tenebra si espande, non importa cosa facciamo, trova sempre una breccia nei cuori degli Uomini» diceva lui. «Credono che la Tenebra li aiuterà, li salverà dalla morte, ma non si rendono conto che è la stessa Tenebra ad averla avvicinata a loro più di quanto fosse stato cantato?»

Quando non era stato intento a dar la caccia a mannari e Orchi, Alatar aveva sempre cercato di capire i Secondogeniti e aveva preso spesso forme mortali – quelle che gli riuscivano meglio – ma, col passare dei secoli, era tornato sempre più cupo dalle sue visite nelle città.

«Credono che i Valar li vogliano soggiogati» aveva detto Alatar, una volta. «Non vedono che è Sauron a soggiogarli, con la falsa speranza della vita eterna».

«Non riescono ad accettare il dono che è stato fatto loro, non sopportano che la loro vita sia più breve di quello che vorrebbero» aveva aggiunto Pallando. «Vedono solo Tenebra davanti a loro e credono che abbracciandola, possano trovare il tempo di realizzare tutti i loro progetti».

Il ricordo di quei discorsi le dava speranza, in una certa misura. Se qualcuno conosceva gli Uomini soggiogati dalla Tenebra, erano Alatar e Pallando, anche se era sempre mancata loro la rabbia che l’aveva spinta a caccia per tutti i primi millenni della Seconda Era.

Ma Niel temeva anche che, qualsiasi cosa li avesse trattenuti, potesse avere a che fare con quella loro percezione degli Uomini dell’Est. Forse credevano di poter fare ancora qualcosa e avevano ignorato caduta di Sauron per continuare a guidare i Secondogeniti lontano dalla Tenebra?

Se non era così, Niel sperava che fossero morti e non al servizio dei Sauron, come temeva. Che fosse successo qualcosa ai loro spiriti, qualcosa di diverso rispetto a Curumo. Che fossero morti come martiri per essersi opposti al dominio della Tenebra o che fossero finiti nel Vuoto, prigionieri ma non corrotti.

Persa com’era nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse che erano ripartiti finché non bussarono alla porta della cabina.

«Stiamo arrivando a Osgiliath» disse Círamo.

Niel aprì gli occhi. «Finalmente».

La porta si aprì e spuntò il viso di Círamo. «Sarnon mi riferisce che stai meglio?»

Niel gettò le gambe giù dall’amaca. «Sto meglio». Ora che era seduta, se non altro, la cabina non ondeggiava. «Non dovevi lasciar qui il ragazzino».

Círamo le porse il braccio e sospirò in risposta. Oh, che non assumesse quell’aria con lei!

La salita sopraccoperta fu quasi liberatoria, con le grida dei gabbiani e i rumori del porto a darle il benvenuto. Anar le scaldò il viso e l’odore dell’acqua le riempì le narici, familiare e attutito.

Infine la vide: Osgiliath si estendeva, brulicante di vita, lungo le due rive del Grande Fiume. L’ultima volta che Niel l’aveva vista, era stata un villaggio di pescatori sulla sola sponda Ovest, mentre su quella Est si iniziava a diffondere il dominio di Sauron.

Ma quello era stato addirittura prima dell’arrivo dei Fedeli.

Ora quel villaggio era una grossa città bianca, i porti pieni di navi con vele nere con l’emblema di Elendil, alcune erano blu con una nave-cigno argento, ce n’era qualcuna rossa o gialla, provenienti dal Rhûn e dall’Harad.

Non una vista consueta, quando Niel si era trovata nella Terra di Mezzo l’ultima volta.

Le vele della loro nave, bianche e con lo stemma di Alqualondë, e si sarebbero fatte un po’ notare. Niel sollevò la testa verso l’albero della nave e spalancò gli occhi.

«Ecco perché abbiamo cambiato le vele a Dol Amroth» disse, guardando le vele blu con la nave-cigno.

«Alcuni Umanyar giunti da Dol Amroth, negli anni passati, ci hanno detto che Re Elessar ha fatto sì che in questo porto possano mescolarsi le navi elfiche senza dare nell’occhio. Sua moglie era una degli Eldar, per metà, prima di scegliere la stirpe mortale».

«Ho sentito anch’io questa storia». Niel scrutò le altre navi, alcune di fattura più semplice e lineare, altre che ricordavano i vascelli elfici, per quanto molto diversi a un occhio allenato. Non erano state le mani dei Primogeniti a realizzarle e si vedeva. «Non sapevo, però, che il re si cullasse nell’illusione che la scelta di sua moglie non fosse definitiva».

«Il nostro popolo sa cosa vuol dire, ma i mortali ne capiscono appieno il significato o continuano a trovare la nostra vita migliore della loro e a non credere che qualcuno possa scegliere la mortalità?»

«Capitano, questi sono discorsi da fare con un certo principe a metà del vostro popolo, temo». Niel sorrise a Círamo. «Se c’è persona meno indicata a disquisire su mortali e mortalità sono io».

Lui ridacchiò. «Posso contare almeno su qualche informazione sui nostri cugini Avari».

Niel ghignò, divertita. «Ancora questi termini, capitano».

Un corno suonò da un molo e, con un sorriso, Círamo la abbandonò per dirigere le operazioni di ormeggio. Niel raggiunse la prua e posò le mani sul parapetto, gli occhi rivolti verso Nord, dove si estendeva il resto della città.

E così era di nuovo nella Terra di Mezzo. Dopo quasi cinquemila anni di storia, molti di meno per Aman dopo la caduta di Númenórë. Erano cambiate tante cose, lo sapeva, e la città che aveva davanti era un frammento di quel cambiamento.

Niel fremeva dalla voglia di vedere cosa fosse successo in sua assenza. Voleva cavalcare verso Est, verso quei territori che aveva percorso in lungo e in largo con gli altri Cacciatori, e scoprire se e quanto fosse cambiato.

Voleva cercare le persone che aveva incrociato o visto da lontano millenni addietro.

Voleva conoscere le nuove città e scoprire quali delle vecchie fossero cadute.

La prima cosa che avrebbe fatto messo piede a terra, però, sarebbe stata acquistare un cavallo.

 

* * *

 

Eönwë non aveva idea di cosa stesse cercando di fare quella pazza.

O meglio, aveva una mezza idea, visto che aveva prima visitato il mercato delle erbe, poi era andata da due allevatori al mercato del bestiame e questo, ora, era il terzo.

Il problema era quel che faceva  _dentro_  le stalle, perché dalla seconda ne era uscita correndo, le nocche sporche di sangue, e inseguita da due bruti.

E dire che lui non aveva sentito nulla di strano: con il proprietario della stalla avevano conversato di cavalli, dei luoghi di provenienza, e Nielíqui aveva nitrito un paio di volte. Poi c’era stato il rumore di un corpo spinto contro il legno ed Eönwë non aveva fatto in tempo a trovare una finestra per capire cosa stesse succedendo, perché Nielíqui era uscita di corsa dalla stalla e lui si era dovuto mettere al seguito, evitando di farsi notare dai due Secondogeniti che le stavano alle calcagna.

Anche se, poi, lei li aveva attirati in un vicolo e li aveva lasciati a terra privi di sensi.

Eönwë aveva controllato che non fossero morti, prima di seguirla. Ci mancava solo che quella pazza di una Cacciatrice lasciasse dietro di sé una scia di cadaveri.

In questa stalla, Eönwë aveva deciso di sacrificare la rapidità a rimettersi sulle sue tracce per un posto da spettatore, sul tetto di un’altra stalla – di vacche, a giudicare dall’odore –, abbastanza alto da permettergli di guardare oltre i finestroni creati dal tetto in legno e le travi che spuntavano dalle pareti, anch’esse in legno.

Vedeva molto bene una fila di fondoschiena equini. Quelli  _dall’altra parte_  della stalla. Non vedeva nel corridoio tra i recinti, dove sentiva la voce di un Uomo parlare senza sosta e far nomi più grandi di lui.

«La signora dimostra un ottimo gusto» stava dicendo l’uomo proprio in quel momento. «Ecthelion è un’ottima scelta per le passeggiate. Docile e gentile, sa come affrontare una situazione inaspettata senza andare in panico–».

«È un ottimo cavallo, senza dubbio» giunse la voce di Nielíqui, «se dovessi usarlo per le passeggiate. Qualcosa di più adatto a un  _viaggio_?»

«Dipende se vuoi velocità o resistenza, signora».

«Entrambe sarebbero ottime».

«Allora, credo di avere qualcosa che fa per te».

Eönwë seguì il rumore del fieno calpestato e dei tacchi, ma sapeva che non erano suoni emessi da Nielíqui. La stava seguendo solo da quel giorno e già aveva dovuto rendersi conto che non l’avrebbe mai sentita arrivare, perciò avrebbe dovuto vederla.

«Eccoci» disse l’uomo. «Questa è Tinúviel, il cavallo migliore della mia scuderia. Da parte di madre discende da uno dei  _mearas_ , da parte di padre dal cavallo da guerra di Re Elessar».

Quell’uomo aveva dato ai suoi cavalli tutti i nomi degli eroi della Prima Era? Eönwë avrebbe voluto entrare in quella stalla e liberare quelle bestie dalla tortura di quei nomi fuori luogo.

Nielíqui nitrì ed Eönwë sospirò. Forse erano stati quei nitriti a provocare la reazione violenta del proprietario della stalla precedente. Dovevano essere preoccupanti per qualcuno non abituato alle follie dei Cacciatori.

Non ci fu nessun rumore di colluttazione, né Nielíqui fuggì dalla stalla. Ci fu solo silenzio tra i due nella stalla, interrotto da qualche sbuffo di cavalli.

Cosa stava succedendo?

«Credo che questa cavalla non faccia al caso mio» disse Nielíqui.

L’uomo non rispose subito ed Eönwë avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per vedere le loro espressioni.

«Allora seguimi, signora, credo di avere delle bestie che fanno proprio al caso tuo».

Si rimisero in cammino dentro la stalla ed Eönwë fu loro dietro. Dovette saltare sul tetto di un’altra stalla per proseguire, ma infine sentì una porta cigolare e, attraverso i finestroni, intravide un ricovero diverso, dalle pareti più chiare dell’altro.

« _Quello_ ».

La voce di Nielíqui fu decisa nel pronunciare la parola. Aveva trovato un cavallo? Era ora!

«Mi devo scusare per i cavalli che ti ho mostrato prima, gentile signora, ma vedi–».

«Come si chiama?»

Glielo stava chiedendo davvero? Non poteva prenderlo e ignorare qualsiasi nome pomposo quell’uomo avesse dato alla bestia?

«Ancalagon il Nero».

Ecco.

Magari a lei sarebbe anche piaciuto quel nome.

Il silenzio che venne da Nielíqui lo fece dubitare, ma avrebbe dovuto vedere la sua espressione per sapere con certezza cosa stesse passando nella testa di quella Cacciatrice.

«C’è anche Gothmog, se Ancalagon non fa per–».

 _Gothmog?_  Con Ecthelion nell’altra parte della stalla?

«No, no...  _Ancalagon_  è proprio quello che cercavo» disse Nielíqui.

Lo strazio della ricerca del cavallo era appena finito. Forse ora quella Cacciatrice perditempo avrebbe iniziato le sue  _vere_  ricerche. Forse anche Eönwë avrebbe dovuto considerare di acquistare un cavallo, ma se lui poteva controllarsi e non far rumore, su un cavallo aveva ben poco potere.

Eönwë avrebbe potuto seguirla a piedi, era un buon corridore anche in una veste di Primogenito.

E Ilmarë gli aveva dato un mantello che avrebbe distolto l’attenzione da lui. Per quanto gli sembrasse davvero assurdo doversi  _nascondere_.

Eönwë ancora non si capacitava di come potessero avergli assegnato quel compito. Quando aveva sottolineato l’inaffidabilità di Nielíqui, lo aveva fatto perché era il suo dovere di comandate, soprattutto perché aveva comandato  _lei_. Ricordava come era stata durante la Guerra d’Ira, era davvero difficile dimenticare le sue strategie controproducenti.

«Non capisco perché mi stiano punendo in questo modo» aveva detto Eönwë a Ilmarë, dopo averle raccontato l’accaduto. Appena era uscito dalla sala del trono, si era recato da lei, perché se c’era qualcuno che conosceva la mente dei loro signori quanto lui, era l’ancella di Varda.

Ilmarë aveva corrugato la fronte e posato il lavoro di ricamo. «Non capisco perché lo vedi come una punizione, Eönwë» aveva risposto lei. «È un segno di fiducia in te e nelle tue capacità, non tanto di gestire l’Araldo di Oromë, ma di portare a termine la missione se lei dovesse dimostrarsi incapace».

Eönwë aveva passeggiato avanti e indietro nel soggiorno.

«Per cosa credi che dovrebbero punirti?»

Eönwë non le aveva risposto. «Non capisco, allora, perché non affidare solo a me la missione. Perché farmi fare da balia a quella Cacciatrice. Hanno visto cosa ha fatto in passato, il Concilio non avrebbe dovuto acconsentire alla richiesta di Oromë di inviare lei».

Ilmarë aveva ripreso in mano il lavoro. «Trovo che avrebbero dovuto mandarvi insieme, ma non mi sembra sbagliato che parta lei, né che parta anche tu. Tu non lo sai, ma Nieliqui ha conti in sospeso nella Terra di Mezzo». Ilmarë aveva spezzato il filo con i denti e posato l’ago. «E tu, non hai qualche conto in sospeso?»

La mano di Eönwë aveva cercato di correre alla spilla, ma lui glielo aveva impedito. Aveva conti in sospeso sì, ma non con la Terra di Mezzo. Solo col male che la impregnava.

Ilmarë lo aveva congedato allora, ma lo aveva poi accompagnato da Irmo e alla nave. Era stato allora che gli aveva dato il mantello.

«Lo avevo fatto per altri, ma credo ti potrebbe tornare utile… ad attirare meno l’attenzione, diciamo» gli aveva detto Ilmarë.

Gli aveva sfilato la spilla, senza farci particolare caso. Il vecchio mantello gli era scivolato giù dalle spalle, fino ai piedi, e al suo posto lei ne aveva posato uno nuovo, di un grigio-azzurro poco interessante. Lo aveva assicurato con la spilla, le labbra tirate in un sorriso leggero.

«Sono sparito?» le aveva chiesto, guardandosi con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Ilmarë aveva emesso un verso nasale e gli aveva tirato una pacca alla guancia. «Non ti farà sparire, eviterà solo che chi guarda in giro ti noti. Poi sta a te non dare troppo nell’occhio».

«Pensi che non dovrò mai farmi avanti?» Eönwë aveva posato la mano sulla spilla. Non aveva più bruciato come quando si era trovato davanti ai suoi signori, ma aveva sentito comunque il peso di quella responsabilità. Checché ne avesse detto Ilmarë, quella era una missione punitiva. Lui avrebbe dovuto dimostrare di saper far fronte ai resti del male che non era riuscito, a più riprese, ad arginare.

Avrebbe dovuto dimostrare di essere il degno araldo dei suoi signori.

Ilmarë lo aveva scrutato, le sopracciglia corrugate e la testa piegata di lato. Non era certo che lei non avesse sentito cosa si era agitato nella sua testa, in quei momenti. Eönwë non si era chiuso a lei, anche se una parte di sé era sempre stata chiusa, a chiunque.

«Penso che tu debba ricordarti qual è il tuo dovere in questa missione, Eönwë» aveva detto, infine. «Non sei il generale questa volta, sei il  _cacciatore_. E un cacciatore è paziente e mai diretto».

E come un cacciatore stava seguendo Nielíqui per le strade di Osgiliath, che gli ricordavano un porto di Númenórë, più di quanto gli piacesse. Ricordare Númenórë nei tempi floridi, voleva dire ricordare come si fosse ridotta quando Sauron aveva esteso la sua tenebra sui suoi abitanti.

Non qualcosa che Eönwë amasse ricordare.

Portò la mano alla spilla e inspirò.

La missione era semplice, doveva restare nascosto e seguirla. Quel che sarebbe stato difficile sarebbe stato  _non_  intervenire. Quello rendeva il compito una vera e propria punizione. Avrebbe dovuto riscattarsi, senza poter agire in prima persona.

Tutto dipendeva da quella Cacciatrice pazza.

Dall’interno della stalla, Nielíqui salutò l’uomo, che la ringraziò con un fiume di lusinghe che la fecero scoppiare a ridere.

Eönwë seguì il rumore di zoccoli fino alla strada e vide Nielíqui spuntare con un cavallo nero, alto e muscoloso, senza finimenti né sella. Lei si assicurò la sacca dietro la schiena, afferrò la criniera del cavallo e gli saltò in groppa.

Un movimento, nel vicolo sotto di lui, attirò lo sguardo di Eönwë. Cinque Uomini, un paio armati di bastoni, uno di rete. E stavano guardando Nielíqui.

Magari non la stavano inseguendo.

Magari erano lì, di guardia a qualcosa.

Magari–

Nielíqui partì al passo col suo cavallo nero e i cinque uomini si raddrizzarono, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lei.

Eönwë portò la mano all’elsa della spada, appesa alla cintura. Avrebbe dovuto farle da balia, in tutto e per tutto. Non erano bastati i due bruti di prima – che lui aveva stordito di nuovo e legato per sicurezza –, ora dovevano essercene altri cinque. Non era certo che fossero della seconda stalla o altri malviventi, ma Nielíqui stava attirando l’attenzione.

E a chi toccava mettere ordine, come al solito?

A Eönwë.

Era per quello che era stato mandato nella Terra di Mezzo, no? A raccogliere le briciole che Nielíqui si sarebbe lasciata al passaggio. A sperare che quelle briciole non distruggessero del tutto quel che era riuscito a fare dalla distruzione delle Lampade in poi.

Eönwë si lasciò penzolare dal tetto della stalla, fino al finestrone poco più in giù, poi saltò a terra. Fece abbastanza rumore da attirare l’attenzione dei cinque, che si voltarono verso di lui.

«Che vuoi, biondo?»

Eönwë portò le mani alla spilla e si liberò del mantello, per ripiegarlo e posarlo per terra. Tutto questo era per la missione, si disse. Uno degli uomini gli andò incontro, stringendo un bastone.

Forse non gli sarebbe stata necessaria neppure la spada. Ma l’avrebbe lasciata alla cintura. Sempre per sicurezza. Meglio non lasciare in giro un’arma che poteva uccidere sul colpo creature immortali.

L’uomo sembrò convincersi che Eönwë non fosse una grossa minaccia: corse verso di lui e sollevò il bastone. Nessuno degli altri si mosse.

Credevano davvero che bastasse uno di loro per avere la meglio sull’Araldo di Manwë?

Poteva essere in una missione al di sotto del suo rango, ma era stato pur sempre  _lui_  a insegnare ai Númenóreani l’uso delle armi.

Eönwë sorrise.

L’uomo calò il bastone con un urlo, ma Eönwë si spostò parallelo al braccio, gli afferrò polso e spalla con una mano e sollevò il ginocchio. L’osso scrocchiò e il gomito si piegò nel senso opposto, ma fu il grido dell’uomo a scatenare la reazione più rumorosa: gli altri quattro Secondogeniti gli corsero incontro.

Tutti insieme.

 

* * *

 

Il suo inseguitore era rumoroso e goffo, come un olifante in un palazzo di cristallo.

Niel accarezzò il collo di Alagon –  _non_  aveva cuore di usare il nome dato dall’allevatore – e si guardò attorno, godendosi la sensazione degli alberi dell’Ithilien. Erano giovani e alcuni non erano originari di quella zona, ma erano pieni di vita in un territorio che aveva vissuto di morte per troppo tempo. Doveva essere stata opera di Primogeniti e il messaggio, che le avevano lasciato la sera prima, le aveva detto anche che erano Eldar.

Il primo scopo di quel messaggio, però, era stato avvisarla di essere inseguita.

Un ringraziamento per l’amicizia che aveva dimostrato loro con il primo messaggio di rametti e sassolini, che aveva lasciato quando si era accorta di essere stata avvistata.

Per fortuna, lei aveva saputo di essere inseguita sin da Osgiliath.

Aveva sentito un odore conosciuto, seguirla tra le strade della città portuale, ma si era chiesta se non fossero stati gli uomini del secondo stalliere, quel criminale che aveva cercato di derubarla. Quando Niel era uscita dalla città e si era addentrata nel bosco, la presenza si era rivelata davvero uno spasso.

Niel aveva quasi sperato che si stufasse di seguirla, ma doveva dargli atto di una cosa: chiunque fosse, era determinato. Aveva attraversato tutta la foresta, senza mai scoraggiarsi, senza mai restare indietro.

Ma il confine dell’Ithilien era vicino, chissà se il suo inseguitore sarebbe riuscito a starle dietro così bene anche in territori privi di alberi e nascondigli? Perché la mappa presa a Osgiliath le diceva che davanti a loro, verso Est, c’era pianura, come Niel la ricordava.

Bisognava essere davvero bravi a non farsi notare e il suo inseguitore non ne era capace, nemmeno in una foresta.

L’aria cambiò col calare di Anar e, se anche Niel non poteva vederlo, la foresta percepiva la sera e si preparava ad affrontare la notte. Era tempo di fare lo stesso, così si fermarono e Niel smontò da Alagon e lo accompagnò a piedi fino a uno spazio tra gli alberi appena più largo, ma non abbastanza da essere una radura.

«Credo che andrò a fare una passeggiata per trovare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti» disse Niel ad Alagon, in Ovestron. Avrebbe dovuto nitrirgli lo stesso concetto per farsi capire, ma in realtà lei stava parlando giusto per sentire una voce che non fosse animale.

Si liberò della sacca e del mantello, lasciò che Alagon le posasse il muso sul palmo aperto e si inoltrò tra gli alberi. La solitudine non le piaceva poi così tanto. Era sempre stata abituata ad avere qualcuno con cui condividere i viaggi e le cacce, con cui parlare e decidere il da farsi.

Alagon non era affatto male come compagnia, ma Niel stava arrivando a provare nostalgia per la voce squillante e i commenti non richiesti di Wilinë.

Per fortuna aveva un inseguitore con cui passare il tempo, o avrebbe potuto commettere l’errore di correre a cercare i Primogeniti di quella foresta, giusto per sentire parole invece di versi.

Niel raccolse bacche e le mangiò camminando dagli alberi, per quanto non avesse particolare fame e quella veste non le richiedesse troppe attenzioni. Forse avrebbe dovuto approfittare di questo periodo di calma per testarne i limiti, ma era da sola ed era pericoloso restare indifesa.

Concluso lo spuntino, Niel era arrivata alla sua meta: un grosso albero proveniente dal Nord, discendente di una delle querce primordiali su cui i Nandor erano soliti costruire le loro abitazioni per millenni. Andò qualche albero più avanti, raccolse della terra e la sparse sulle mani e sul viso, con qualche spruzzata sui vestiti. Poi salì.

Sotto le mani, la corteccia era ruvida e un ottimo appiglio, ma Niel sentiva la vita dell’albero più lontana di come le sembrava nella sua veste usuale. Aveva poco di cui lamentarsi, in qualsiasi caso, finché fosse riuscita a salire senza problemi. E finora la veste non l’aveva delusa.

Per non parlare di come, ora, si sentisse carica di energie al prospetto della caccia. Quello non sembrava cambiare in nessuna veste, anzi, forse era amplificato in questa. L’aspettativa formicolava sotto la pelle, rendeva ogni mossa su per l’albero facile e la forza era quasi difficile da contenere.

Raggiunto il primo livello di rami, grossi e resistenti, Niel raggiunse l’albero di fianco e poi quello successivo, piano, posando mani e piedi in maniera da non causare troppi movimenti tra le chiome. Le sembrò tutto semplice, quasi fosse di nuovo nella sua veste.

Il grande albero del Nord era giusto davanti a lei e Niel salì più in alto, prima di balzare su uno dei suoi rami. Sotto di lei, la foresta e il resto dell’albero: non era difficile capire perché i Nandor avessero preferito queste querce ai più diffusi faggi di Boscoverde.

Poco più in giù, seduto su un ramo, il suo inseguitore.

Niel piegò la testa di lato. Aveva capelli biondi, che dovevano essere del colore del miele alla luce del giorno. Indossava un mantello di un grigio tendente all’azzurro e dal fianco spuntava l’elsa di una spada. Lo avrebbe detto un Vanya, se non fosse stato che la Guerra d’Ira aveva soffocato del tutto la loro voglia di metter piede fuori da Aman.

Non era un Vanya, no. Non era un vero Primogenito. L’odore era sbagliato.

Niel strinse gli occhi.

L’avevano fatta  _seguire_?

Niel scivolò giù, verso il ramo che ospitava il suo inseguitore. Voleva saltargli al collo e spaventarlo fino a farlo scappare, ma doveva capire chi le avevano mandato dietro. Non era un altro Cacciatore, o non sarebbe stato così maldestro nella foresta. Era un estraneo a quella faccenda. Ma chi?

Posò i piedi sul ramo e allora vide il profilo arrogante del suo inseguitore, col naso dritto, la fronte lasciata scoperta dai capelli raccolti dietro la nuca, la mascella squadrata, gli zigomi affilati. Un falco sotto le spoglie di un Primogenito.

Niel lo raggiunse con due passi, lo afferrò per il fronte della tunica e il mantello e lo sollevò in aria.

Con un verso sorpreso, l’Araldo di Manwë le strinse le mani intorno alle braccia, gli occhi sgranati.

« _Nielíqui_ ».

Eönwë agitò i piedi nel vuoto e Niel lo scosse. Voleva lasciarlo andare e vedere se il falco avrebbe spiegato le ali per volare al sicuro. Al sicuro da chi lo aveva mandato, da chi non si era fidata di lei. Oromë sapeva? Oromë approvava? No, non poteva approvare.

Non avrebbe saputo dire come, forse Eönwë si stava agitando  _troppo_ , ma di colpo Niel si ritrovò a non poggiare più i piedi sul ramo e a cadere con lui giù dall’albero, urlando. La distanza da terra era troppa, anche per quelle vesti. Niel sentì un braccio di Eönwë avvolgersi intorno alla vita, ma lei non riuscì ad aprire gli occhi e muoversi.

Era pietrificata.

Sarebbero morti, sarebbero stati privati di quelle vesti.

Avrebbe fallito la missione prima ancora di averla iniziata.

Avevano avuto ragione a inviare qualcuno a controllarla in segreto, allora?

Dal petto di Eönwë provenne un brontolio basso, una folata di vento li colpì dal basso e con un rumore di tessuto teso, la discesa rallentò. L’atterraggio fu più morbido di quanto Niel si sarebbe aspettata e, quando si ritrovò sommersa dal mantello di Eönwë e dal peso del suo corpo, capì il perché. Non che questo lo avrebbe salvato dalle sue domande.

Niel lo afferrò per il colletto con entrambe le mani e lo spinse disteso per terra.

«Cosa stai facendo?» disse Eönwë, la voce calma e gli occhi appena sgranati. Le mani erano abbandonate all’altezza delle spalle, palmo in su. Come se questo potesse rabbonirla.

«Perché mi segui, Eönwë?»

Eönwë serrò il mento e strinse gli occhi. Niel si mise cavalcioni su di lui, le ginocchia piegate di lato al suo petto.

«Allora?»

Eönwë abbassò lo sguardo dove lei era seduta e poi tornò a guardarla in viso, senza cambiare espressione, le mani ferme contro la terra. Le sue guance sembravano essersi scurite e Niel gli mostrò i denti.

«Togliti di dosso» le disse, la voce bassa come un ringhio.

«Rispondimi».

Le mani di Eönwë corsero ai suoi fianchi, prima che Niel potesse fare qualcosa. La afferrò e la spinse lontano da lui.

Niel rotolò via e si accucciò a fissare Eönwë che si rimetteva a sedere e sistemava il colletto.

«Perché credi che io sia qui?»

Niel sapeva perché. Lo  _sapeva_ , ma voleva sentirlo da lui. Avevano davvero mandato l’Araldo di Manwë in persona a tenerla d’occhio. Con quella veste da Vanya, per di più!

Eönwë sollevò il mento. Gli occhi, però, non erano da Vanya, quelli no. Gli occhi erano dorati come quelli di un’aquila.

Niel sedette e incrociò le gambe.

«Per controllarmi» gli disse.

Eönwë si raddrizzò il mantello sulle spalle, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lei.

«Proprio così». Eönwë inarcò un sopracciglio. «E sai anche  _perché_  devo controllarti».

Niel inspirò a fondo. Certo che lo sapeva. Ma credeva di esser stata perdonata per quello, credeva che avessero capito le sue buone intenzioni.

Credevano che questa volta avrebbe aiutato Alatar e Pallando, se fossero stati da condannare?

Tutte le cacce nell’Est non erano servite a dimostrare nulla?

Niel si mise in piedi e riaprì gli occhi su Eönwë. «Hanno scelto male, non sei nemmeno capace a seguirmi senza farti notare».

Eönwë la imitò e il mantello ondeggiò intorno a lui. Non sembrava colpito dalle sue parole, né da come lei lo avesse trovato e attaccato.

Non le piaceva quella calma.

Che fosse stato maldestro di proposito?

«Direi che a questo punto è inutile che ti segua in segreto».

Niel strinse gli occhi. «Non saresti riuscito ad andare avanti a lungo, anche se avessi voluto far finta di non sentirti. Usciti da questa foresta, non ci sarà neppure un nascondiglio».

Non le piaceva l’idea di essere seguita. Non le piaceva che fosse  _lui_  a seguirla, a controllare che lei non sbagliasse. Non le piaceva essere controllata.

Ma non le piaceva neppure troppo viaggiare da sola.

«Verrai con me, d’ora in poi» gli disse. «Non ha senso che riprendiamo la farsa di prima».

Eönwë non cambiò espressione, ma qualcosa passò nei suoi occhi. E annuì.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siam già nella Terra di Mezzo, trullallerò trullallà, e diretti di gran lena verso Est! Ma soprattutto, i nostri due disgraziati si sono riuniti.
> 
> Visto che voglio evitare di blaterare, vado di note:
> 
>   * che tutti i Nandor già vivessero sugli alberi dalla Lunga Marcia è una mia speculazione basata sulle poche informazioni a riguardo negli Incompiuti (nelle note dell’ultimo capitolo di Dialoghi sulla guerra disquisisco a riguardo in lungo e in largo);
>   * l’idea che Aragorn abbia cercato di “elficizzare” le navi gondoriane a Osgiliath nell’illusione che Arwen potesse decidere di partire è un’altra delle mie speculazioni, dovute alle parole di Aragorn prima della morte (pentiti e cogliti e vattene ai Rifugi Oscuri, bla bla, Aragorn seriously, shut up), si trovano nel Racconto di Aragorn e Arwen nell’Appendice A. de Il Signore degli Anelli;
>   * con i nomi dei cavalli mi son divertita troppo, non parliamo neppure di Ancalagon (*hint hint a Mel e Tyel*). E l'allevatore di cavalli sembra vagamente ispirato al mio capo, omfg, sarà la sua fine arte di commerciale a farmi fare il paragone;
>   * non so perché, ma mi sembra sensato che Eönwë abbia una spada speshul a prova di immortali, visto che, ecco, se deve avere a che fare con Maiar kattivi deve essere attrezzato;
>   * sulla Osgiliath pre-Númenóreani è pura speculazione: se il posto era tanto buono per costruirci una città, dovevano esserci stati già insediamenti umani a fare da prima base per le manie costruttrici dei Númenóreani;
>   * gli alberi portarti dal Bosco Foglieverdi all’Ithilien: headcanon tutto mio e legato alla mia continuity su Thranduil. Mille e uno modi per mandare un cuoricino al mio Muso™ di sempre;
>   * #EönwëSegugioPenoso
>   * #NielíquiLavati
>   * #PorcoOromë (ci sta bene, sempre) – by Chià
> 

> 
> Bene, direi che ho detto abbastanza, tanto mi sarò persa di sicuro i punti fondamentali perché scrivere le note con gli occhi che si chiudono è sempre una mossa furba.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e seguito e preferito e commentato, wiiiii! Party haaaard!
> 
> Ci rivediamo la prossima settimana, stesso posto, stessa ora (circa),
> 
> Kan


	3. Capitolo III. Il falco e la civetta

Dopo sette giorni a inseguirla nella foresta, Eönwë aveva quasi apprezzato che Nielíqui si fosse fatta avanti e lo avesse costretto a uscire dall’ombra in cui doveva muoversi. Lui non era fatto per le ombre. Le odiava, lo disgustavano.

Le ombre avevano già fatto troppi danni e lui aveva dato il suo contributo.

Ora, però, erano comunque al buio, perché Nielíqui non aveva acceso il fuoco e lo guardava, gli occhi grigio-verdi e più luminosi di quelli di un qualsiasi Primogenito. Il suo stesso aspetto era strano e aveva sentito sulla nave che quello era l’aspetto di un Avar: pelle olivastra, lineamenti affilati, naso a becco. Un aspetto stravolto dalla tenebra in cui quei Primogeniti vivevano.

Aveva anche un mucchio di trecce grosse e scure, che le erano scivolate dalla crocchia durante la colluttazione di poco prima, e che Nielíqui era intenta a rimettere in ordine.

Il cavallo nero sbuffò dietro di lei e non per la prima volta.

«Non abbiamo un altro cavallo per te» disse Nielíqui. «E non voglio rallentare l’andatura per non affaticare Alagon con un doppio peso».

Gli aveva cambiato il nome, per fortuna. Non sarebbe stato sorpreso se lei glielo avesse lasciato, ma era meglio così.

«Non è un problema. Avevo tenuto conto di doverti seguire a piedi».

Nielíqui avvolse l’ultima treccia nella crocchia e abbassò le braccia. «E non va bene neppure la veste che indossi».

Eönwë corrugò la fronte. «Che problemi ha la mia veste?»

«Sei un  _Vanya_. Qua i Vanyar non si vedono dalla Lunga Marcia».

Eönwë poggiò le mani a terra, dietro di sé. Finché non aveva visto Nielíqui, non si era posto il problema della veste. Per creargli la sua, Irmo aveva preso quel che lui aveva in mente, che non era poi troppo diversa da quella che aveva indossato durante le sue visite a Númenórë. Era sempre stato quello il suo aspetto, quando aveva avuto a che fare con gli Incarnati, e questa volta si era trattato solo di renderlo più... da Incarnato, appunto.

Ed era stato strano da indossare, gli aveva dato la sensazione di abiti troppo stretti e aderenti, che alla fine si erano ammorbiditi per adattarsi al corpo che ospitavano. Ma aveva provato un numero imprecisato di sensazioni nuove e si era reso conto di come le sue vesti precedenti fossero sempre state carenti di  _qualcosa_.

Di sicuro Nielíqui era abituata più di lui a quel tipo di veste, con tutte le debolezze che comportava.

Tipo la strana sensazione che aveva provato quando lei gli era stata seduta sopra a cavalcioni. Una sensazione che lo aveva attraversato tutto, a partire dai lombi. Quello sì che era stato strano.

Ma Nielíqui non era sembrata sconvolta dalla cosa. Lo stava scrutando, gli occhi che saettavano sul suo viso e lungo la veste, come se stesse assestando un macchinario da guerra. Il che provocava un’altra serie di strane sensazioni in lui.

«Non posso passare per altro? Un Noldo con sangue Vanya? Un Sinda, di quelli biondi? Ce n’erano nella Guerra d’Ira».

Nielíqui lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi e sospirò. «Quanti credi si siano spinti a Est? Nessuno. Questo è il posto più a Est in cui potresti trovare qualcuno col tuo aspetto. E hai la pelle troppo luminosa per passare per uno degli Úmanyar».

Eönwë afferrò un lembo del mantello e lo sollevò. «Questo dovrebbe distogliere l’attenzione da me a sufficienza, credo che una femmina in viaggio da sola attiri più sguardi».

Nielíqui lo fissò.

«Hai un cavallo nero enorme e viaggi da sola. Ho sentito abbastanza storie da sapere che non finisce bene». Una di quelle storie era su una dei figli di Nolofinwë e quella sì che era stata una brutta storia, a giudicare dai racconti.

Una linea si formò tra le sopracciglia di Nielíqui, che non aveva smesso di fissarlo.

Fosse stato nella sua veste, avrebbe sentito cosa veniva da lei. Ma così era peggio che sordo e cieco, non aveva idea di cosa la stesse facendo reagire in quel modo.

«Non attirerò più attenzione del dovuto» le disse ancora.

Nielíqui piegò la testa di lato e rivolse lo sguardo verso destra, come un predatore in attesa. Aveva visto spesso i Cacciatori reagire in quel modo, durante la Guerra d’Ira, ma non era mai riuscito a sentire quel che sentivano loro.

«Anar si sta levando all’orizzonte». Nielíqui si mise in piedi. «Tempo di ripartire».

Eönwë si mise in piedi e Nielíqui lo imitò, scosse il mantello e raddrizzò la sacca dietro la schiena.

«Quindi, io a piedi».

Nielíqui annuì e saltò in groppa al cavallo.

«Tu a piedi» ripeté lei e, con un colpo di talloni, partì al trotto sul suo cavallo nero.

Eönwë la guardò allontanarsi e solo allora vide, tra gli alberi, il cielo poco più chiaro per l’arrivo di Anar. Si stavano avvicinando davvero al confine della foresta, ma sarebbe stato davvero il confine dell’Ovest che conosceva? Eönwë non era abituato a non essere del tutto in controllo della situazione. Aveva creduto di esserlo, finché Nielíqui non gli era piombata addosso con l’espressione di una belva inferocita.

Si incamminò dietro di lei, le orecchie tese per sentire il rumore degli zoccoli ora che poteva vederla appena tra gli alberi.

Non era certo del perché Nielíqui avesse reagito così male. Doveva avere qualcosa da nascondere, se aveva avuto subito chiaro in mente perché lui la stesse seguendo. Con la sua compagnia in viaggio, forse l’avrebbe distolta dai suoi propositi iniziali e l’avrebbe spinta ad attenersi al compito dato. Così, anche Eönwë avrebbe compiuto il suo dovere.

Avrebbe voluto sapere quali piani avesse ostacolato. Nielíqui non si era comportata in maniera sospetta, fino a quel punto del viaggio: sulla nave era stata sottocoperta – con la nausea, gli aveva detto un mozzo – e per Osgiliath era andata in giro ad acquistare un cavallo, delle mappe, delle erbe e dei viveri. Niente di sospetto, lui aveva ascoltato ogni scambio e si erano sempre tenuti in Ovestron.

La luce nel bosco si fece più intensa col passare del tempo e della distanza percorsa. Il suono degli zoccoli non proveniva più così chiaro ed era rallentato. Eönwë non era sicuro che ciò volesse dire che Nielíqui era uscita dalla foresta o che lo aveva distanziato di parecchio. Si avviò in una corsa poco impegnata, fatta di passi più ampi e salti, e il suono degli zoccoli tornò chiaro e definito, finché Eönwë non si lasciò gli ultimi alberi alle spalle.

Si fermò a guardare davanti a sé e inspirò a fondo.

La pianura si estendeva da ogni parte, verso Sud terminava in monti alti e scuri, le vette avvolte dalla foschia, il terreno più vicino alle loro pendici spoglio e brullo. Non che il resto fosse meglio, dopo le prima miglia di erba verde e rigogliosa, nelle miglia successive ingialliva e si diradava.

In mezzo a quella desolazione mista a primavera, Nielíqui e il cavallo gli davano la schiena, mentre proseguivano al passo verso Est.

Eönwë corse fino a raggiungerla.

«Sicuro di non volertene tornare ad Aman?»

Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo verso Nielíqui, che non lo stava guardando, ma anzi aveva il viso rivolto davanti a sé con determinazione. Come se fosse stata offesa...? Ma perché, doveva essere lui offeso a esser stato mandato a farle da balia!

«Dovrei essermi demoralizzato per così poco?»

Nielíqui allora gli lanciò un’occhiata. E ghignò.

Con un urlo, colpì i fianchi del cavallo e partirono al galoppo nella pianura, verso Anar.

Voleva sfiancarlo per fargli cambiare idea?

Avrebbe dovuto uccidere il cavallo a furia di corse perdifiato, per riuscirci.

Eönwë sentì un ghigno tirargli le guance e prese anche lui a correre. Il vento gli colpiva il viso e ogni passo era più semplice del precedente. Non aveva mai messo così sotto sforzo questa veste, neppure in quel combattimento ridicolo con gli inseguitori di Nielíqui. Ora sentiva il sangue scorrergli nelle vene con impeto, energia pura che lo attraversava e lo rendeva euforico. Voleva urlare, come Nielíqui stava facendo ora – o forse erano risate?

Anar era salita in alto nel cielo ed Eönwë era a poca distanza da Nielíqui. Che lei avesse interrotto il galoppo per almeno due volte, per passare al trotto, era andato a suo vantaggio, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso. Stava proprio rallentando.

Eönwë la raggiunse e si fermò al suo fianco. Lei si voltò verso Sud ed Eönwë guardò oltre la schiena del cavallo e li vide: cinque figure si stavano avvicinando al galoppo, uno stendardo nero con bagliori argentati sventolava in alto sulle loro teste.

«Mi chiedevo perché non ci fosse nessuno a controllare questi territori» disse Eönwë. Nella foresta non erano stati mai fermati ma erano stati tenuti d’occhio – lo aveva percepito con chiarezza –, aveva senso che capitasse ora.

«Speravo di non dover dare spiegazioni a nessuno» disse Nielíqui.

Eönwë aggirò il cavallo e si piazzò tra lei e gli uomini in arrivo. «Allora fai parlare me».

Il drappello di soldati in tunica nera e stendardo di Elendil li raggiunse e li circondò.

«Siete nel Regno Riunito» disse l’unico soldato con un elmo decorato, da ali ai lati della testa, «e, in nome del re, chi siete e dove siete diretti?»

Eönwë sollevò il mento. «Siamo in missione nell’Est per conto di poteri al di sopra del vostro re».

Il capitano strinse gli occhi e gli altri soldati puntarono le lance contro di loro. Nielíqui, alle spalle di Eönwë, sembrava tranquilla, ma il cavallo sbuffò e batté uno zoccolo per terra.

«Quali poteri?»

Allora Nielíqui nitrì e i cavalli dei soldati le risposero. Il capitano estrasse la spada.

«Niente stregonerie,  _chi siete?_ »

Eönwë non era certo di cosa stesse cercando di fare Nielíqui, ma anche lui aveva qualche trucco nella manica.

Parlò di nuovo e lo fece in Valarin: «Siamo in missione per conto di poteri al di sopra del vostro re». Le menti dei soldati di Gondor non opposero alcuna resistenza, si piegarono alle sue parole e le intenzioni che vi erano infuse. «Non intromettetevi e tornate alla vostra occupazione senza nulla da riportare».

Nielíqui nitrì ancora e i cavalli girarono su sé stessi, accompagnati dagli ordini dei loro cavalieri. La truppa si allontanò nella direzione da cui era arrivata ed Eönwë si voltò verso Nielíqui.

«Cosa hai cercato di fare a quei cava–».

Il pugno si scontrò col suo naso prima che Eönwë potesse rendersene conto. Cadde indietro e Nielíqui gli fu addosso con un ringhio.

«Come ti è saltato in mente» disse lei, senza alzare la voce. Tirò indietro il braccio per un altro pugno, ma Eönwë le afferrò i polsi e la rotolò sulla schiena, schiacciandola con il suo peso per fermarla. Nielíqui sembrò placarsi e lui la lasciò andare, e si sollevò a terra con le mani.

«Perché reagisci in que–».

Nielíqui gli tirò un altro pugno, ma lui lo bloccò.

«Di dire quelle cose?» ringhiò lei e scalciò, senza riuscire a colpirlo. «In missione per poteri al di sopra...!»

Eönwë strinse i denti. «È la verità e si trattava di Fedeli, avrebbero capito».

Nielíqui gli tirò una testata.

Un urlo gli morì in gola, soffocato dal dolore alla testa che gli provocò il colpo. Dovette far male anche a Nielíqui, perché si abbandonò all’indietro con un grugnito, gli occhi chiusi e il collo scoperto. Eönwë serrò la presa sui polsi di lei.

«Staremo viaggiando insieme, ma son pur sempre tuo superiore».

« _Cosa?_ » Nielíqui aprì gli occhi e agitò le mani, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa. «Non sei mio superiore, Eönwë, il mio rango è uguale al tuo in questa faccenda».

«L’ultima volta che ho assecondato i tuoi piani, ricordami come è finita?»

Nielíqui distolse lo sguardo. Oh, lei ricordava bene le vesti dei suoi compagni riverse a terra, se non ricordava i Primogeniti che i Fëanárioni avevano ucciso al loro passaggio. A Eönwë stesso riusciva difficile dimenticare quel dettaglio, del piano di Nielíqui.

Piano a cui lui aveva acconsentito, credendo che lei avesse visto come erano ridotti i fratelli del suo protetto e che avesse ideato la strategia migliore per catturarli.

Non era stato così e lei aveva accettato di aver fallito.

Così come quella mattina aveva acconsentito che fosse lui a parlare con la pattuglia.

«Allora accetta i miei metodi, Nielíqui».

Lei tirò su le gambe ed Eönwë se ne accorse solo perché si sentì sollevare. Rotolò via da lei, che saltò in piedi e gli puntò un dito contro.

«Non hai capito un bel  _niente_ ».

Eönwë si alzò. Non le avrebbe permesso di troneggiare su di lui con quel dito puntato.

« _Tu_  ti sei unito al  _mio_ compito,  _tu_  sottostai alle  _mie_  regole» disse Nielíqui, seguendolo con lo sguardo. «Non ti è stato detto di non dare nell’occhio? O ti è stato detto di essere pomposo come tuo solito? Non credo proprio, dovevi stare nella  _mia_  ombra e tenermi d’occhio e quello non è stato  _stare nell’ombra_ ».

«Hai accettato di lasciar fare a me, quindi non hai di che lamentarti. Non è morto nessuno, è andato tutto per il meglio».

« _Non_  è andato tutto per il meglio». Nielíqui lasciò andare le braccia lungo i fianchi con un sospiro. «Ho lasciato fare a te, perché credevo sapessi inventarti una storia con cui convincere la pattuglia a lasciarci proseguire. Non credevo fossi così stupido da credere di essere ancora a Númenórë e di poter gettare il tuo peso di qua e di là».

Nielíqui si voltò e tornò al cavallo, che si era allontanato per mangiare qualche ciuffo d’erba più in là.

Eönwë la seguì.

Lui non gettava il suo peso di qua e di là, aveva sempre avuto a che fare con persone che sapevano con chi avevano a che fare e si comportavano di conseguenza.

Nielíqui si girò di colpo e gli puntò un dito contro. «E avresti dovuto convincerli  _subito_  ad andarsene, non aspettare che io facessi imbizzarrire i loro cavalli!»

Eönwë le afferrò la mano prima che lei potesse ritirarla e avvicinò il viso al suo, per guardarla bene negli occhi. Sentiva anche il suo respiro e non era qualcosa a cui era abituato. Era caldo e umido nella brezza del mattino.

«Se pensi che passerò il resto del viaggio in un angolo a far nulla, sbagli di grosso». Si allontanò da lei per corrugare la fronte. «Sono l’Araldo di Manwë, sono qui per riuscire dove tu fallirai. Non sarò un peso morto e non mi farò trascinare in giro da te».

Nielíqui tirò la mano via dalla sua presa e salì in groppa al cavallo.

«Fai quello che vuoi, Eönwë. Cammina, corri, striscia, ma tieni il tuo becco  _chiuso_ ».

 

* * *

 

Niel non era neanche un po’ contenta della compagnia di Eönwë. Non avrebbero potuto mandarle al seguito chiunque altro della Gente di Manwë? Chiunque era più sopportabile e tranquillo di Eönwë. Lui no, lui doveva fare di testa sua, doveva parlare, doveva mettere in pericolo la segretezza della missione.

Ma quella sera, quando si fermò per far riposare Alagon ed Eönwë la raggiunse, gli rivolse la parola.

«Hai avuto bisogno di mangiare in questi giorni?»

Eönwë sedette a terra, le gambe piegate e gli avambracci poggiati sulle ginocchia, e corrugò la fronte. Aveva alcune ciocche di capelli appiccicate alla fronte. E anche il fiato corto. Un aspetto insolito, per lui.

«Non ho avuto alcuno stimolo effettivo, ho cercato qualcosa da mangiare solo perché ho visto che i Primogeniti mangiano».

Niel prese posto di fronte a lui e posò la sacca sulle gambe. Per lei era stato lo stesso e anche ora non sentiva la fame. Solo un leggero brontolio nel ventre.

«Credo che, dopo questa corsa, dovrei mangiare…?»

Eönwë incrociò le gambe e puntò lo sguardo sulla sacca di Niel.

«Ho del cibo, sì, ma preferirei tenerlo da parte in caso di difficoltà».

Eönwë la guardò. «Il resto del tempo andrai a caccia?»

Niel tirò fuori il piccolo arco e le frecce dalla sacca. «Pensi di poterti fidare di me al punto di mangiare quel che porterò?»

Eönwë scrollò le spalle e si stese sulla schiena. Niel lasciò la sacca a terra e si mise in piedi. Infilate le frecce nella cintura, incordò l’arco e si allontanò nella piana brulla. Aveva visto lepri e ci sarebbero stati roditori a sufficienza da non assestare un grave colpo alla fauna del luogo.

La caccia in quella veste non era così diversa da quella a cui era abituata, se non fosse stato che i suoi sensi avevano perso molto e la terra e i suoi abitanti non le parlavano, erano muti, come inanimati. Al di sotto del fruscio dell’erba al vento o dello zampettare degli animali e degli insetti non percepiva il canto che aveva dato vita a tutto.

Quel che importava, però, era che la sua mira fosse precisa come lo era sempre stata. Così tornò da Eönwë e Alagon con tre lepri e della barbabietola selvatica trovata lì vicino, sentendosi soddisfatta come ogni volta, di nuovo se stessa nonostante i sensi ridotti.

Che poi non erano così ridotti. Quel che sentiva prima era fuori dalla sua portata, ma quella veste provava  _altre_  sensazioni. La cavalcata le aveva provocato lievi dolori alle cosce e alla schiena, e la breve lotta con Eönwë le aveva fatto male alla testa e l’aveva lasciata indolenzita, così come la caduta dall’albero si era fatta sentire appena si era rimessa a camminare verso l’accampamento. Avrebbe dovuto desistere da ingaggiare altri combattimenti con Eönwë, ma avrebbe voluto dire farsi mettere i piedi in testa da lui e Niel non poteva permetterglielo.

In questo compito, era lei ad avere il ruolo di capobranco. Era lei la capocaccia, lei a indicare la strategia.

E, doveva ammetterlo, se quella veste reagiva così male alla lotta, avrebbe dovuto allenarla, come un cavallo o un cane o un falco cacciatore. Avrebbero giovato entrambi di un miglior controllo di quella veste. Era un argomento da affrontare con Eönwë.

Non era certa, però, che la sensazione, provata quando lui l’aveva premuta a terra e si era steso tra le sue gambe, facesse parte di quel problema. No, era certa che non ne facesse parte. Aveva visto alcuni dei Primogeniti che cacciavano con loro distesi in quel modo tra gli alberi e non erano stati intenti a lottare, ma ad accoppiarsi. Il che le diceva che non avrebbe dovuto far ripetere quella posizione.

Anche se la sensazione che le aveva dato era stata… interessante.

All’accampamento, Alagon era ancora intento a ripulire il perimetro del punto in cui si erano fermati ed Eönwë non si era risollevato da terra, anzi, aveva disteso le gambe e chiuso gli occhi.

Niel andò da Alagon e gli porse la barbabietola, con un sorriso. Lui punto le orecchie verso di lei, girò la testa e allungò il muso. Sentiva una certa contentezza provenire da lui, mentre afferrava il regalo tra i denti, e Niel gli accarezzò il collo, mormorandogli complimenti.

Quando Alagon finì di farsi coccolare e tornò a mangiare l’erba per i fatti suoi, Niel si avvicinò alla testa di Eönwë e lo scrutò. Avrebbe sentito la sua presenza e aperto gli occhi, sì? Quante volte Tyelko aveva finto di dormire per poi afferrarle una gamba con una risata? Troppe.

E pensare a Tyelko in quel momento era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare.

Lasciò cadere le lepri in faccia a Eönwë.

Lui urlò e si mise a sedere, gli occhi sgranati, rovesciando la selvaggina in grembo, e Niel non riuscì a trattenersi: scoppiò a ridere.

Una lepre la colpì nello stomaco. Niel si piegò per prenderla, senza smettere un attimo di ridere. Ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi dell’espressione di Eönwë e della sua reazione quando si era ritrovato le lepri sul viso, ma soprattutto: si era  _davvero_ addormentato!

«Smettila di ridere» disse Eönwë e la sua voce aveva qualcosa di strano. Niel lo guardò in viso e vide che aveva la bocca tirata in una linea che faticava a restare dritta. Non avrebbe riso con lei, ma era tentato a farlo.

Con un sorriso, Niel si sedette lì di fianco a lui, le gambe incrociate e tese una mano per farsi passare le altre due lepri.

«Le so spellare» disse lui, imitando la sua posizione. «Avrei solo bisogno del tuo pugnale».

Niel glielo porse, curiosa di vedere cosa avrebbe combinato.

«Qual era la necessità di quello scherzo?» le chiese lui.

«Stavi dormendo!» risposte Niel, posando la lepre di lato e intrecciando le dita sulle gambe incrociate. «È perché ti sei stancato?»

Eönwë la scrutò, come cercando la risposta corretta nella sua espressione. «Forse sì. Mi è venuto naturale, quando ho posato la schiena per terra».

Niel ridacchiò.

Eönwë le dimostrò di saper spellare le lepri: usato il coltello per tracciare una linea nella pelle tra le gambe posteriori e intorno alle zampe, glielo restituì e terminò l’operazione tirando la pelle a mano in poche mosse. Non chiese di cuocere la carne, come le era successo con alcuni Primogeniti. La mangiò cruda così com’era, proprio come la mangiò lei.

Fu... strano. Come essere di nuovo tra Cacciatori.

Solo che quello che aveva davanti era  _Eönwë_.

«Che tu ti sia addormentato, per un Primogenito, credo voglia dire che eri stanco» disse Niel, ripulendo il costato della lepre. «E mi sento indolenzita anch’io, tra la nostra lotta e la cavalcata».

Eönwë inarcò le sopracciglia, ma continuò a rosicchiare la carne da una tibia.

«Dovremmo provare ad allenarci, per abituare queste vesti a fare quello che sappiamo fare nelle nostre. O almeno dovremmo imparare a sfruttare al meglio le nostre capacità in questa forma».

Eönwë abbassò le braccia e gli ossicini.

«I Primogeniti si allenano, è vero. Dovremmo farlo anche noi».

«Perciò potremmo sfruttare le pause di Alagon per allenarci».

«Ma ho usato ogni pausa per recuperare la distanza tra voi e me».

Niel sospirò. Era giunta a quella conclusione senza nemmeno farci troppo caso ma, per quanto le pesasse, era la soluzione più pratica. Il suo orgoglio non le avrebbe offuscato il giudizio.

«Viaggerai con me su Alagon» gli disse. «Andremo più piano di oggi, perché dovremo rallentare l’andatura per non distruggerlo e aumentare le pause per farlo riprendere, ma dovrebbe funzionare».

Eönwë si girò per guardare Alagon intento a mangiare per i fatti suoi.

«Ho preso di proposito un cavallo che potesse permettermi di percorrere lunghe distanze e, nell’eventualità, caricare un po’ di peso in più». Nel caso avesse dovuto caricare un Alatar o un Pallando privi di sensi, ecco. Non che ci tenesse – li avrebbe portati indietro in catene, sarebbe stata la mossa più efficace –, ma doveva pensare alle varie possibilità e non voleva uccidere un cavallo per lo sforzo.

«Non sappiamo cosa potremmo trovare davanti, perciò sono d’accordo che dovremmo trovarci preparati e non ho nulla in contrario ad andare più piano per poter viaggiare e allenarci insieme».

Sentirlo concordare con lei fu strano. Non era capitato spesso e, in generale, Niel era stata in una posizione sottoposta a lui. Doveva essere stata questa abitudine ad averle fatto scegliere di renderlo partecipe della decisione. In realtà, avendogli detto che era  _lei_  a capo della missione, Niel avrebbe potuto scegliere da sola ed Eönwë avrebbe dovuto accettare o andarsene.

«Continueremo verso Est per due o tre centinaia di miglia, ricordo un villaggio da quelle parti».

«Se non dovesse esserci?»

«Andremo verso Nord».

 

* * *

 

Nielíqui cavalcava senza finimenti, come Eönwë aveva visto fare ai Primogeniti al di fuori della guerra. Ma durante le battaglie avevano sempre coperto i loro cavalli con la stessa cura con cui proteggevano sé stessi e in quel caso i finimenti li avevano utilizzati.

Eönwë non aveva mai usato un cavallo al di fuori della guerra e trovarsi seduto dietro a Nielíqui, con niente a cui appigliarsi al di fuori di lei, non era come se lo sarebbe aspettato. Lei era calda e, intorno alla vita, morbida: ma tener lì le mani gli sembrava quasi troppo intimo, per quanto non avesse dove altro reggersi.

«Devi assecondare i movimenti del cavallo» aveva riso di lui Nielíqui, appena erano partiti, «e tenerti con le cosce. Inutile che ti aggrappi a me in questo modo, devi essere in equilibrio, non attaccato da qualche parte!»

Eönwë era poco felice di quella situazione e Nielíqui sembrava divertirsi troppo a dargli dritte su come comportarsi. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era stringersi a lei con le braccia e provare a seguire le sue indicazioni, la sua sacca di traverso dietro la schiena, con l’arco che gli batteva contro a ogni passo.

A star così stretto a lei, sentiva contro il petto il riverbero delle sue risate, ogni volta che lui si sentiva scivolare e la stringeva con più forza. Il problema era che veniva anche a lui voglia di ridere. Perché era una situazione assurda e vedere qualcun altro al suo posto gli avrebbe provocato quell’effetto.

Ma si abituò anche a cavalcare a pelo. Rilassarsi fu difficile, però non avrebbe mai sopportato di fallire in qualcosa che a Nielíqui riusciva così bene.

Procedettero come concordato: al passo, con qualche momento al galoppo, per poi fermarsi a far riposare il cavallo e allenarsi. Passarono sei giorni in quel modo, andando incontro ad Anar e Isil che sorgevano.

Combattere con Nielíqui fu particolare, perché spesso gli sembrava di avere a che fare con una belva in forma di Primogenito, ma imparò in fretta a prevedere le sue mosse. E fu proprio a quel punto che Nielíqui cambiò tattica e ogni corpo a corpo sembrò più una rissa che uno dei duelli a cui Eönwë era abituato.

Quando al sesto giorno Nielíqui iniziò a guardarsi intorno, lui si rese conto che dovevano essere dove lei ricordava si trovasse il villaggio. Peccato non si vedesse nulla per miglia. Solo sterpaglie e foschia, dietro cui Anar era lattescente.

«Eppure era qui» disse Nielíqui, come se stesse seguendo la stessa linea di pensiero. Saltò giù da cavallo e si accovacciò per passare una mano sulla terra brulla.

«Possibile che ti sia sbagliata?»

Nielíqui lo guardò e corrugò la fronte.

«Da quanto tempo che non vieni più in queste terre?» Non poteva aver lasciato Aman dopo la caduta di Númenórë.

E infatti Nielíqui gli confermò che era da allora che non tornava in questi territori. Eönwë non ebbe bisogno di farle notare che le cose potevano essere cambiate più e più volte in quegli ultimi cinque millenni di Endórë, perché lei montò sul cavallo e lo girò verso Nord.

Viaggiarono tutta la notte, con un paio di soste in cui, invece di allenarsi, si distesero a terra nei loro mantelli e restarono in silenzio, svegli. Eönwë non era certo di cosa provasse riguardo a quel silenzio per nulla teso. Era un silenzio semplice, di due persone che non avevano nulla da dirsi e non avevano neppure qualcosa di non detto che pesava tra loro.

Anar era sopra le loro teste, quando all’orizzonte prese forma quello che sembrava a tutti gli effetti un villaggio.

«Sicura che non sia questo, quello che cercavi più a Sud?» le chiese Eönwë.

«No, non era questo. Non è un villaggio di Carrieri».

Raggiunsero il villaggio, ma Nielíqui fermò il cavallo a un paio di miglia dalle porte, che non erano niente più di due travi di legno piantate nella terra arida. Non c’era neppure una palizzata difensiva, si intravedevano solo tende e baracche.

«Questo è un insediamento recente» disse Nielíqui. «Ha ospitato al massimo una o due generazioni di Secondogeniti».

«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»

Nielíqui lo guardò, le sopracciglia inarcate, come sorpresa che lui si stesse interessando. Era puro interesse tattico. Era una cosa importante da sapere, quella.

«Avrebbero rinforzato meglio il perimetro. Il villaggio sarebbe stato molto più grande e ci sarebbero state più coltivazioni, se avessero avuto tempo di procreare e diffondersi. Non sono insoliti questi insediamenti: se durano abbastanza alle varie scorribande, diventano città».

«Scorribande di chi? Orchi, mannari?»

Nielíqui tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo al villaggio. «Anche banditi mortali. Soprattutto loro. Ora direi che ci sono ben pochi Orchi e mannari, non credi?»

Eönwë non ci avrebbe giurato, ma non glielo disse.

«Tira su il cappuccio del mantello e lascia parlare me» gli disse Nielíqui, con un tono che lo irritò non poco.

Ma fece quanto aveva detto lei, voleva proprio vedere cosa avesse in mente quella Cacciatrice pazza.

Proseguirono verso il villaggio a piedi, camminando su una strada battuta tra campi coltivati, e nessuno li fermò quando oltrepassarono le porte. Dei bambini urlavano per gioco, alcuni tagliarono loro la strada, senza far troppo caso a due stranieri, di cui uno incappucciato. Le case consistevano per lo più in tende coperte di pellicce e qualche baracca, proprio come era sembrato da lontano.

Quando raggiunsero la piazza, però, Eönwë si fermò sui suoi passi.

Una costruzione circolare in legno carbonizzato reggeva una cupola annerita dal fumo.

Un tempio alla Tenebra.

Non avevano vere case, si trovavano in quel posto da poco, ma avevano un tempio alla Tenebra.

La mano volò alla spilla.

Nielíqui aveva proseguito attraverso la piazza, seguita dal cavallo, ed Eönwë la raggiunse.

«C’è un tempio».

Nielíqui scrollò le spalle e fece segno al cavallo di stare insieme alle altre cavalcature – un paio di muli e un asino spelacchiato – fuori dalla baracca in legno, le pareti dipinte di rosso e gli angoli di bianco. Davanti alle bestie c’era una vasca con dell’acqua collegata a un pozzo, circondato da un muretto rettangolare di mattoni grezzi. Solo allora Eönwë si accorse dell’odore di fumo e aromi che proveniva da quella costruzione.

Non ebbe il tempo di chiederle dove stessero entrando, perché Niel andò all’ingresso e, scostata una tenda, oltrepassò la soglia. Eönwë le fu dietro e si guardò intorno.

Il pavimento era coperto da tappeti con decorazioni geometriche, su cui erano gettati cuscini e tra questi si trovavano gli avventori, da soli o in gruppi di tre o quattro. Alcuni avevano davanti dei vassoi con una teiera e bicchierini dipinti, altri avevano una strana sorta di… lampada? Erano delle lampade, forse, da cui fuoriusciva un tubicino con una punta metallica.

Erano tutti uomini, Secondogeniti, avvolti in stracci o in tessuti colorati, nessuno a capo scoperto: chi indossava un berretto di fattura povera, chi della stoffa avvolta intorno alla testa, fermata con delle spille elaborate. C’era un gruppo di uomini con la pelle così scura da sembrare nera: non aveva mai visto qualcosa del genere! Eönwë non indugiò molto con lo sguardo, ma poté contare che almeno sei dei presenti erano in possesso di armi – sciabole e coltelli, per lo più.

Dove lo aveva portato, quella Cacciatrice pazza?

Nielíqui era ferma davanti a un bancone e parlava con un uomo magro, dalla pelle olivastra e due grandi baffi. Anche lui a capo coperto, con un berretto di fattura migliore di quella di alcuni dei suoi avventori.

«Sono alla ricerca di due persone, molto potenti, di cui mi è stato parlato» stava dicendo Nielíqui, il tono della voce basso e morbido. Non stava parlando in Sindarin, ma in una lingua che Eönwë non conosceva, ma capiva. «Indossano abiti blu e sono vecchi: mi è stato detto che è a loro che devo rivolgermi per ottenere la cura per il male che affligge mio figlio».

Quella lingua gli era familiare. Dove l’aveva già sentita?

Eönwë la raggiunse e l’uomo sollevò lo sguardo oltre la spalla di Nielíqui e impallidì.

«Fratello?» disse Nielíqui.

Certo, era Esterling! Molto cambiato dai tempi della Guerra d’Ira, ma i suoni gutturali e aspirati erano quelli.

L’uomo tornò a guardare Nielíqui.

«Non so di chi parli, sorella, mi dispiace. Ma vorrei conoscere questi anziani di cui ti hanno parlato».

«Il tempio al centro della piazza racconta un’altra storia» disse Eönwë, in Ovestron. Era il meglio che potesse fare. Anche perché era sicuro che i due Cacciatori si fossero lasciati corrompere, non poteva accettare altra spiegazione alla sopravvivenza di quei culti.

L’uomo sgranò gli occhi e deglutì.

Nielíqui si spostò di lato, per mettersi in direzione dello sguardo dell’uomo.

«È un vero peccato, speravo di poter concludere il mio viaggio dopo tanto vagare». Nielíqui sospirò, sconsolata e abbassò la testa. «Speravo di poter tornare da mio figlio con una cura».

Cos’era quella farsa? Figlio?

L’uomo strinse i pugni sul bancone. «Sorella, mi dispiace, ma in questo villaggio nessuno ha mai sentito parlare di questi Stregoni Blu».

Nielíqui sollevò la testa e sospirò, di nuovo.

Eönwë le afferrò un braccio. «Andiamo, non c’è nulla qui».

Nielíqui non oppose resistenza e, nell’avviarsi verso la porta, Eönwë gettò uno sguardo intorno a sé. Gli uomini armati avevano lo sguardo puntato su di loro. Niente di promettente.

Ma nessuno si mosse. Nessuno impedì loro di uscire.

Quando furono fuori, Nielíqui si voltò e lo fissò dritto negli occhi.

«Cosa avevamo detto sul tenere il becco chiuso?»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out on the wileeeey, windy moooooors  
> We’d roll and fall in greeeeeen  
> You had a tempeeeer, like my jealousy  
> Too hot, too greedy  
> How could you leave meeee  
> When I need to possess youuu  
> I hated you, I loved you too!
> 
> ...prendetevela con Chià che mi suggerisce di improvvisare, anzi, di scrivere il testo di una canzone nelle note in caso di assenza di idee.  
> Ero una persona seria prima che lei mi deviasse.
> 
> Nope.  
> #porcoOromë
> 
> Le uniche note che posso fare sono:  
> 1\. mi aspetto che a cent’anni e passa dalla caduta di Sauron, la terra sia ancora devastata e sofferente dove non si son messi gli Elfi di santa pazienza a... curarla, diciamo. Per questo nelle terre tra i Monti Cenere e il Mare di Rhûn sono un po’ meh;  
> 2\. uso “Tenebra” come traduzione di “Shadow” – anche se credo in italiano sia stato tradotto come “Ombra” – semplicemente perché mi suona più totale e adatto a un culto monoteistico come quello avviato da Sauron;  
> 3\. la questione dei cavalli con e senza finimenti: sappiamo che gli Elfi cavalcavano a pelo, ma in guerra qualcosa per proteggere la povera bestia ci vuole, o diventa più un macello equino che una guerra, indi per cui beccatevi quello che ha sperimentato Eönwë e via.
> 
> Per le consulenze equine a tradimento devo ringraziare milla984, che ha dato un che di empirico alle mie ricerche online.
> 
> Momento serio finito, passo e chiudo.
> 
> Scusate il delirio. Vado a schiantarmi a nanna finché posso.
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	4. Capitolo IV. Questione di tattica

«Ricorda: becco chiuso e mimetizzati con le pareti».

Dopo il primo villaggio, non faceva che ripeterglielo.

Eönwë non era d’accordo con quella strategia. Non quando era Nielíqui ad attirare l’attenzione di tutti con il suo blaterare di figli malati e della vita nell’Ovest tra i  _Disertori_ – che disertori? Di cosa?

Gli metteva una tale incredulità addosso, che forse era per quello che il mantello non funzionava: lui era l’unico, in quel locale, che non si beveva tutte quelle falsità.

Il problema ulteriore era che la gente a portata d’orecchio stava lì ad ascoltare quelle storie assurde senza batter ciglio, se non per scacciare qualche lacrima.

Questa volta erano in una vera e propria cittadina, col suo tempio cinque volte più grande di quello del villaggio di pochi giorni prima, le case in muratura con finestre con archi acuti più o meno stretti, alcuni addirittura ospitavano decorazioni nel legno e vetri.

E il locale rifletteva lo stato della cittadina: più uomini ben vestiti, addirittura qualche donna, tutti a capo coperto, con teiere e bicchierini davanti, e un paio di loro avevano – in aggiunta – quelle strane lampade che Eönwë aveva visto ospitare acqua e sputar fumo fuori dalle bocchette metalliche. Non aveva chiesto a Nielíqui cosa fossero, perché lei dava per scontato che lui lo sapesse ed Eönwë non aveva intenzione di farla ricredere.

La Cacciatrice pazza, intanto, continuava a blaterare seduta su un cuscino davanti a un tavolino con la proprietaria di quel posto che le teneva le mani.

Il servitore in piedi di fianco al tavolino tirò su col naso a quei racconti patetici, qualcuno degli avventori lì vicino annuì con aria afflitta e guardò chi sedeva con lui per mormorare cose che Eönwë non stette neppure a origliare.

Ne aveva abbastanza. Era almeno un’ora che erano in quel locale a frignare.

Eönwë fece un passo avanti, verso Nielíqui e la proprietaria, e un servitore lo intercettò.

«Fratello, benvenuto! Dove vuoi prendere posto?»

Di sicuro stava parlando a qualcun altro, perché non c’era modo che vedesse Eönwë con il mantello di Ilmarë addosso. Proseguì verso Nielíqui.

«È così bello essere tornata a casa» stava dicendo lei, con la voce spezzata e lamentosa. Sempre in Esterling. «Quando ho dovuto abbandonare la mia terra per seguire mio marito a Ovest, mi si è spezzato il cuore. Il mio bambino è il legame più forte che mi rimane con la mia famiglia di origine, in lui scorre il sangue dei miei avi. Gli ho insegnato tutto delle nostre–».

La proprietaria sollevò lo sguardo lucido dal viso di Nielíqui e lo puntò su Eönwë. D’accordo, lo aveva visto, non c’era altro motivo per cui dovesse guardare il soffitto.

Nielíqui dovette notare il cambiamento, ma non si voltò e strinse le mani della donna tra le sue. «È così difficile vivere nell’Ovest, nessuno vuole curare mio figlio perché non credo nei loro falsi dei. Non posso fare altro che cercare questi famosi stregoni, delle cui abilità ho tanto sentito parlare. Sai dirmi dove posso trovarli, sorella?»

La donna non la stava ascoltando.

«Chi è quell’uomo?»

Allora, Nielíqui guardò oltre la spalla ed Eönwë avrebbe potuto giurare di vedere dell’irritazione nel suo occhio. Durò un attimo, perché sospirò e tornò rivolgersi alla donna.

«A questo arriva la sfiducia degli Uomini dell’Ovest, sorella cara: mi son vista costretta a pagare una guardia del corpo per accompagnarmi lungo il viaggio. Sono stata attaccata più volte, soprattutto nelle loro città così disordinate. Perdonalo, sorella, è inquietante perché è il suo lavoro».

La donna si sporse sul tavolo verso Nielíqui. «Vuoi sentire che cosa ho da dirti?» 

Nielíqui annuì e si sporse a sua volta. 

La donna abbassò la voce e lanciò un’altra occhiata a Eönwë. «Vai nel Dorwinion Meridionale e cerca Camenien: la sua famiglia e chi lavora con loro sono le migliori guardie che tu possa trovare a Ovest del Mare di Rhûn».

«Lo farò», disse Nielíqui, nello stesso tono basso, quasi lui non potesse sentire tutto quello che stavano dicendo. «Questo che ho preso è poco ubbidiente e tende a farsi notare troppo. Una guardia del corpo dovrebbe essere, diciamo,  _invisibile_ , no?»

«Ben detto, sorella mia». La donna tirò pacche di approvazione alla mano di Nielíqui. «Ti auguro di trovare quel che cerchi e di poter salvare il tuo bambino».

Nielíqui la ringraziò, le augurò il meglio per il suo locale e uscì, con passo lento e le spalle incurvate.

Sarebbe salita su quel suo stallone nero, aspettando a malapena che lui montasse dietro di lei, e sarebbe partita al galoppo fuori dalla cittadina?

Eönwë non ebbe tempo di fantasticare su altri scenari, che Nielíqui si mosse verso il tempio al centro della piazza e si gettò sulle scale.

«Il mio bambino! Chi lo aiuterà, chi ascolterà le mie preghiere?» Nielíqui levò le braccia al cielo e si accasciò sui gradini, le spalle scosse dal pianto, una treccia scivolata fuori dalla crocchia.

_Eru perdonala, non riesce ad accettare la sconfitta._

Eönwë la raggiunse prima che chiunque altro potesse avvicinarsi a lei. Le afferrò un braccio e cercò di sollevarla.

Nielíqui singhiozzò e pianse a voce più alta, la testa gettata all’indietro e il braccio libero sugli occhi.

«Basta così, non è necessario fare queste scenate per ottenere informazioni» le sussurrò.

«Sorella, questo signore ti sta importunando?»

A quanto pareva, esisteva qualcuno di abbastanza sciocco da avvicinarsi. Eönwë sollevò la testa verso il ragazzo a pochi passi da Nielíqui e strinse gli occhi.

«La signora è con me» gli disse in Ovestron, «torna a occuparti degli affari tuoi, ragazzino».

Nielíqui pianse ancora più forte. Se questa era la punizione, Eönwë si sentiva molto punito. Si meritava di tornare a Valinor, subito, aveva imparato la lezione meglio di prima.

Ma non comparve nessun vascello nel cielo, né qualcuno della gente di Thorondor. Eönwë passò un braccio dietro la schiena e le ginocchia di Nielíqui e la sollevò dalle scale del tempio. L’ultima cosa che voleva, era attirare l’attenzione sbagliata. E invocare ascolto, anche per finta, ai piedi di uno di quei luoghi terribili era destinato a dispiacere parecchio a Ilúvatar.

Eönwë riportò una Nielíqui in lacrime al cavallo, la caricò in groppa e montò subito dietro di lei. Il cavallo partì senza bisogno di altri ordini.

Se le scenate di Nielíqui lo lasciavano perplesso sui suoi metodi, la segretezza della gente sugli Stregoni Blu era a dir poco sospetta. Cosa c’era da nascondere? E da chi? Forse avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi di quello, prima di proseguire le ricerche. Magari capire le ragioni di quelle bocche cucite, li avrebbe aiutati a trovare un modo per ottenere le informazioni di cui avevano bisogno.

Fu solo quando uscirono dalla cittadina che Nielíqui si raddrizzò, asciugò le lacrime e manifestò il suo dispiacere: gli tirò una testata contro il naso.

 

* * *

 

Era sulla strada giusta, Niel lo sapeva. Entrambe le persone con cui aveva parlato avevano saputo cosa lei stava chiedendo loro.

Il primo uomo a cui aveva chiesto le aveva anche dato un indizio, quel chiamare Alatar e Pallando  _Stregoni Blu_.

Avrebbe ottenuto tutte le informazioni che cercava, se non fosse stato che Eönwë non sopportava di starsene in disparte. Era una questione da affrontare. Doveva dimostrargli che da sola sapeva ottenere le informazioni di cui avevano bisogno per procedere con una meta precisa. E per farlo  _non_  poteva portarselo dietro.

Difficile convincerlo con le buone se, quando lei gli aveva tirato una testata sul naso, lui aveva avuto l’ardire di chiederle il motivo!

Ora, aveva il naso gonfio e arrossato, ma non doveva essere rotto.

Di certo, era molto più partecipe all’allenamento. Era arrabbiato in quella sua maniera sdegnosa, gli occhi ridotti a fessure e i pugni chiusi.

Peccato non facesse così impressione, con quella patacca rossa in mezzo al viso.

Era buffissimo!

Con un sorrisetto, Niel corse incontro a Eönwë, puntando alla sua sinistra, gli tirò uno schiaffo sul naso e proseguì la sua corsa.

Eönwë si girò, le mani premute sul naso.

«Non si combatte così!» le urlò dietro e la inseguì.

Niel invertì il senso di marcia e gli andò di nuovo incontro. Eönwë non si teneva più il naso, ma si sarebbe aspettato un altro colpo, vedeva le mani più in alto di quanto avrebbero dovuto essere nella corsa. Era uno sciocco, oltre che buffo.

Niel si piegò e gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita, la spalla contro il suo stomaco, e spinse. Eönwë la colpì nella pancia con una ginocchiata –  _ouch!_  – e la destabilizzò con un colpo alle gambe. Faceva un male tremendo. Niel lasciò la presa, indietreggiò ed Eönwë la seguì, per assestarle un altro colpo alle gambe. Finì seduta a terra.

Niel si abbracciò la pancia e strinse i denti. Quel colpo era stato tremendo, non le piaceva neanche un po’ avere a che fare con Eönwë di quell’umore. Finora lo aveva visto irritato, ma non aveva mai dovuto combatterci contro.

Lui le si avvicinò e le tese la mano. Come per aiutarla a rialzarsi.

Non aveva capito nulla.

Niel sollevò le gambe, gli tirò una ginocchiata al naso e spinse i piedi contro il petto di Eönwë. Lui indietreggiò, ma non cadde e lei saltò su e corse verso di lui, per saltare ancora e avvolgergli le gambe intorno al collo. Avrebbe dovuto gettarlo a terra, ma Eönwë la afferrò, affondando le dita nel fondoschiena.

_Oh._

Niel lasciò la presa, balzò indietro e rotolò via, sbattendo le palpebre. Sentiva ancora le sue mani dove l’aveva toccata, nonostante ora lui le avesse strette in pugno lungo i fianchi, mentre ansimava. Era una sensazione... piacevole.

«Allenamento finito» disse Niel, mettendosi in piedi.

Eönwë corrugò la fronte e lei lo raggiunse. Chissà se quella presa gli avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto? Non c’era niente di male a provare, no? Così, Niel gli arrivo a un soffio dal petto e, prima che lui potesse dar voce a qualsiasi domanda, gli afferrò il fondoschiena.

Le guance di Eönwë si tinsero di rosso e lui sgranò gli occhi con un verso strozzato.

«Che fai?» chiese e la prese per le spalle per allontanarla.

Niel ghignò. «Volevo vedere che effetto ti avrebbe fatto».

Eönwë abbassò le braccia. «Non era fastidioso, ma non rifarlo».

Niel scrollò le spalle. «D’accordo. A meno che non me lo chieda tu» disse. «Sappi che però non è una buona mossa mentre combattiamo».

«Ho imparato la lezione». Eönwë si toccò il naso. «Tu non colpirmi più il naso finché non sarà guarito».

«Vediamo  _quanto_  ci mette a guarire».

«Stava meglio, finché non gli hai tirato contro una manata. E poi una ginocchiata. Quella ha fatto più male».

Niel gli tirò una pacca sulla guancia. «Ora sappiamo che dopo un paio di ore inizi a guarire, e con i nuovi colpi possiamo sapere quanto ci vuole se la ferita viene riaperta».

Eönwë strinse gli occhi. Non credeva che lo avesse fatto per desiderio di conoscenza? Aveva ragione. Era stato molto soddisfacente assestargli qualche colpo, le aveva restituito equilibrio. Non era più così infastidita per le sue intromissioni mentre lei cercava di ottenere informazioni. La prossima volta, lo avrebbe lasciato indietro.

Che lui volesse o meno.

Alagon si era riposato a sufficienza, così si rimisero in cammino.

L’avanzata verso Nord li riportò a imbattersi in boschi sparsi e vegetazione più rigogliosa di quella trovata fino a quel punto.

Il naso di Eönwë era ancora un po’ rosso, ma meno gonfio, ed era ormai un giorno dopo i colpi che gli aveva assestato. Se non era servito a insegnare nulla a lui, almeno Niel aveva scoperto qualcosa: le vesti che indossavano ci avrebbero messo un paio di giorni a curare un osso rotto e una ferita di lieve entità. Informazione utile nel caso avessero attirato gente poco simpatica con le domande sugli Stregoni Blu.

Anar stava calando, quando raggiunsero un’altra cittadina, circondata da mura basse e al cui centro brillava scura la cupola del tempio alla Tenebra. Questa volta, non avrebbero potuto sprecare l’opportunità.

«Ti suggerisco di restare qui ad aspettarmi» disse Niel.

Eönwë sbuffò. «Non ne vedo la ragione».

Questo decise le successive azioni di Niel.

C’era un bosco alla loro sinistra, con una stradina di erba rada tracciata dai piedi degli abitanti della città.

«Andiamo ad accamparci ed entriamo in città domattina». Voltò Alagon verso il bosco ed Eönwë si tese dietro di lei.

«Perché non troviamo un posto in città?»

«È sospetto entrare a quest’ora, non voglio guardie alle calcagna». Per non parlare di come Eönwë avrebbe attirato  _di sicuro_  attenzioni sbagliate.

Se aveva a che fare con un testardo, avrebbe dovuto giocare sporco. Aveva una missione molto più importante dell’orgoglio di Eönwë e di qualsiasi buon rapporto tra loro. Buon rapporto che non c’era, se si escludeva il divertimento di combattere per allenare le vesti.

Si accamparono al limitare del bosco, nascosti tra gli alberi, ma con la cittadina in vista.

«Prepara il fuoco, mentre vado a caccia».

«Perché all’improvviso vuoi accendere il fuoco? Ci vedranno dalla città».

Niel gli sorrise. «Sono certa che tu sappia come mantenerlo basso ed evitare seccature» gli disse e gli rivolse un sorrisetto. «Poi voglio provare se qualche infuso può aiutare quel naso rosso. Sei poco serio, faresti ridere tutti».

Eönwë strinse gli occhi e si mosse intorno al luogo dell’accampamento alla ricerca di legna.

Canticchiando sotto voce, Niel tirò fuori arco dalla sacca e lo passò tra le gambe, per incordarlo. Recuperò la faretra dalla sacca, la mise di traverso dietro la schiena e si addentrò nel bosco.

Il suo piano era semplice: aveva bisogno di studiare la zona in cui si trovavano. Non era certa che avrebbe trovato qualcosa di utile per i suoi piani, aveva già acquistato il necessario a Osgiliath. Erbe medicinali, per lo più, perché si era aspettata di usarle per qualche ferita, non per altri scopi. Ma se una bestia diventava problematica, c’era una  _sola_  soluzione. Niel doveva solo sperare che le sue intenzioni bastassero a far funzionare la sua ricetta su un Maia incarnato.

Tornò all’accampamento con in mano una quaglia e due scoiattoli, un po’ magrolini, ma utili ai suoi scopi. Alagon era intento a spiluccare foglioline verdi da un arbusto, mentre Eönwë era seduto davanti a un piccolo fuoco e inarcò le sopracciglia alla vista del suo bottino. Non lo poteva biasimare, non se si fosse trattato di carne con cui sfamarsi a lungo.

Armata di coltello, Niel sedette su un sasso e si mise all’opera per spellare e spennare la selvaggina.

Presa come era stata dal fastidio per le intromissioni di Eönwë, non aveva mai chiesto a lui cosa ne pensasse. Anche perché, se era intervenuto, era perché non si era messo ad ascoltare  _davvero_.

«Ora che siamo davanti a una terza possibilità di ottenere informazioni, dimmi: perché credi che siano tutti così ostinati a non fiatare su Alatar e Pallando?» chiese Niel, tagliando le zampe della quaglia col coltello.

Eönwë poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e una ciocca bionda scivolò giù dalle sue spalle, per ondeggiare davanti al suo petto. Solo allora Niel notò la spilla circolare che gli reggeva il mantello: un’aquila ad ali spiegate, con raggi dietro la testa e lo sguardo rivolto al cielo.

«Mi chiedevo quando ti saresti posta il problema».

Niel stappò via la pelle della quaglia, fino alla testa, e gliela mozzò. «E io che mi ponevo la stessa domanda su di te». Prese uno degli scoiattoli, cercò la pelle più morbida ed elastica della coscia e strappò. «Ma credo anche che, se vogliamo ottenere informazioni questa volta, dobbiamo mettere in comune quello che sappiamo e abbiamo osservato».

Niel posò lo scoiattolo scuoiato di fianco alla quaglia, e prese l’altro. «Da parte mia posso dirti che, in genere, gli Esterling sono molto riservati. Soprattutto con gli stranieri. Ma col mio aspetto e, dopo tutti i racconti strappalacrime che ho fatto loro, avrebbero dovuto proporsi ad accompagnarmi di persona dagli Stregoni Blu». Perché, se la prima impressione era di riservatezza, quando si faceva breccia nei loro cuori, gli Esterling erano generosi. Pallando aveva tenuto a farle vedere quel loro aspetto ed era una delle ragioni che lo avevano spinto a lottare contro l’avanzata di Sauron.

Era davvero possibile che lui avesse dimenticato quel dettaglio? Niel stentava a crederci.

Eönwë abbassò lo sguardo sulle prede scuoiate e abbandonate sulla roccia, di fianco a Niel. Poi si slacciò il mantello, lo distese dietro di sé e si sdraiò con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

«Quel che ho notato, è stata una gran quantità di uomini armati, in abiti di fattura molto ricca, con gioielli alle mani e al collo. Alcuni avevano la pelle così scura da sembrare nera. Erano attenti a quello che raccontavi, per quanto non tutti fossero a portata di orecchio. Sembravano credere alle tue parole, ma non erano mossi a pietà come gli altri».

«Direi Haradrim, e mercenari di varia provenienza» disse Niel. «Non era insolito trovarli da queste parti quando Rhûn e Harad erano uniti sotto la bandiera dell’occhio rosso. Ora però non dovrebbe esserci più molto contatto tra loro, sono sempre stati nemici».

Li aveva notati, di sfuggita, ma era stata concentrata sulla caccia alle informazioni e non si era posta il problema. Non si era resa conto in  _quale_  era si trovassero, di come non fosse ragionevole vedere i due popoli mescolati. Dovevano essere stati i templi alla Tenebra a farla tornare indietro a quando Sauron si stava ancora espandendo e le cose iniziavano a cambiare nel profondo.

Per un attimo, Niel credette di non ricevere risposta da Eönwë, ma lui le disse: «Questo è territorio del Regno Riunito, ho ragione?»

«Corretto». Niel posò l’altro scoiattolo scuoiato sul masso. «Credi che il loro silenzio possa avere a che fare con questo?»

«Hanno costruito alla luce del sole templi dedicati alla Tenebra, eppure si rifiutano di parlarne. E noi forse diciamo qualcosa che ci fa sembrare individui sospetti».

E lui non faceva nulla per apparire meno sospetto. Che sembrasse non rendersene conto le piaceva poco o nulla. Le sarebbe stato molto utile come secondo paio di occhi, standosene nello sfondo, a osservare la gente nei locali e poi a dirle cosa aveva osservato. Dopotutto lei non aveva prestato attenzione agli uomini armati – cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare – e non aveva dato molto peso alla presenza di Haradrim.

Se solo Eönwë si fosse messo da parte e avesse lasciato parlare solo lei...!

Ma lui non sapeva cosa facevano nell’Est ai biondi dalla pelle chiara, almeno ai tempi di Sauron. Ora Niel sperava che un po’ di usanze estreme fossero state abbandonate.

«Ti dispiacerebbe recuperarmi tre rami che facciano da spiedi?» chiese a Eönwë.

Lui si alzò ed eseguì l’ordine senza commento. Curioso che si fosse deciso solo ora a prestarle ascolto.

Quando Eönwë tornò con più di tre rami sotto braccio, Niel gli sorrise e gli porse il pentolino tirato fuori dalla sacca. «Dell’acqua?»

«Ecco perché era così pesante la sacca». Eönwë prese il pentolino. «Hai visto acqua?»

«C’è una sorgente, proprio al centro del bosco, è quella che dà vita a tutti questi alberi».

Eönwë strinse gli occhi e si allontanò di nuovo. La cosa lo avrebbe dovuto tenere lontano per un bel po’ di tempo. Quelle strane oasi fredde erano tipiche di quella fascia di terra tra il Mare del Rhûn e i Monti Cenere. Niel non aveva chiaro se fossero resti di sorgenti sottomarine del Mare Interno di Helcar o frutto degli sconvolgimenti causati dalla Guerra d’Ira o Sauron stesso. Erano però il polo di molte città di quei territori e, se Niel ne sapeva qualcosa, doveva esserci una sorgente più grande nella città a qualche centinaio di iarde dal bosco.

Niel tirò fuori le erbe necessarie, prese un sasso da terra e le pestò contro il masso su cui era stata seduta. Ripuliti e appuntiti tre rami abbastanza grossi, Niel infilzò le sue prede e le mise a cuocere vicino al fuoco.

Eönwë tornò col pentolino pieno d’acqua e lo lasciò vicino al masso su cui attendevano un mucchietto di erbe pestate.

«Ho solo una tazza, visto che non prevedevo compagnia» gli disse, mettendo il pentolino sul fuoco.

Eönwë sedette di nuovo sul mantello e non fiatò per il resto del tempo. Non ringraziò nemmeno quando gli porse l’infuso.

Poco male, o si sarebbe sentita in colpa.

 

 

Niel lasciò Alagon ed Eönwë al campo, si avvolse nel mantello e si incamminò verso la cittadina. Aveva fatto quel che doveva fare. Non poteva preoccuparsi nemmeno di aver lasciato Eönwë in balia dei predatori della notte. Era  _lei_  il predatore, il suo odore era dappertutto, nessuno avrebbe toccato la  _sua_  preda.

Nel cielo, Isil non oscurava le stelle con la sua luce, né illuminava la terra. L’ideale per avvicinarsi alla città inosservati.

Le porte della città erano poco più di due colonne con tre guardie appostate, due fuori e una dentro le mura. Indossavano armature a placche, una cappa fino al ginocchio e un elmo di forma simile a una ghianda, con uno spuntone a punta di lancia.

Niel si strinse nel mantello, il cappuccio fermo sulla crocchia. Le guardie fuori dalla porta la salutarono e, oltre a suggerirle di andare a cercare un posto dove dormire, non le dissero altro. Niel aveva il sospetto che se ci fosse stato Eönwë con lei, le guardie li avrebbero fermati e avrebbero posto loro molte domande. Eönwë aveva quell’effetto sulla gente.

La guardia interna le fu dietro appena lei entrò in città. Niel non aveva idea del motivo, ma se ne sarebbe preoccupata dopo. Ora aveva delle informazioni da ottenere.

Le vie di questa città erano... confusionarie. Si restringevano o aprivano senza una vera ragione, che non fosse la costruzione senza regole delle case, e un paio di volte Niel scoprì di esser finita in una strada chiusa, da cui si usciva solo passando nel cortile di qualche casa.

Avrebbe potuto ovviare a quei problemi annusando l’aria, ma Niel non aveva neppure particolari intenzioni di mostrare il suo passo troppo sicuro, non con una guardia alle spalle.

Chi mostrava un passo sicuro? Le spie.

E i Cacciatori, ma questo il Secondogenito dietro di lei non lo sapeva. I racconti su di loro erano andati persi nella notte dei tempi mortali, con le storie della convivenza tra Quendi e Secondogeniti nell’Estremo Est.

«Vorrei solo raggiungere il tempio per pregare. Sapresti indicarmi la via?» Niel sospirò. «Di questo passo, continuerò a vagare per tutta la notte».

La guardia non rispose. Forse intendeva fingere di non esistere? Se questo era il gioco, Niel avrebbe giocato. Se intendeva mettere naso in quel che lei intendeva fare, lei avrebbe provveduto a mettergli in chiaro un paio di cose.

Non si era liberata di un grosso gorilla per guadagnarsene un altro.

Niel si fermò e chiuse gli occhi: si concentrò solo sul muoversi dell’aria notturna, impercettibile a un Secondogenito, appena percettibile a un Primogenito. Ma quel poco bastava.

L’odore di carne bruciata si elevò su tutti gli altri odori; non era recente, ma era uno di quegli odori che rimanevano impressi nella mente e nella pietra. Si era tenuto un sacrificio, in quella città, almeno un mese fa. Si era trattata di un’occasione speciale? O esisteva una sorta di calendario per questi sacrifici? Era successo qualcosa che aveva portato i cittadini a sacrificare qualcuno alla Tenebra?

La guardia si avvicinò a Niel, forse insospettita dalla sua sosta. Niel si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e piegò la testa, le spalle che tremavano dal pianto. Era così facile farsi coinvolgere da quello che provava, in quella veste. Le bastava pensare al banchetto nuziale di Tulkas e Nessa interrotto dalla distruzione di Melkor e tutto quello che ne era seguito. In questa veste, quelle memorie erano fresche e dolorose.

Se prima Niel aveva avuto pietà per gli Eldar che svanivano sotto il peso degli anni vissuti, ora li capiva.

«Signora, stai andando nella direzione giusta. Ma ti posso guidare io, se hai fretta».

Niel sollevò la testa e incontrò gli occhi scuri della guardia, il viso sotto l’elmo era preoccupato. Era stato fin troppo facile, senza Eönwë a renderle la vita difficile. Si passò le dita sotto gli occhi per asciugare le lacrime e annuì.

«Grazie, fratello».

La guardia si incamminò davanti a lei e fece come aveva promesso. Dopo un paio di svolte, si ritrovarono nella piazza, con una fonte a destra e al centro il tempio, di forma circolare e con la cupola annerita, il più grande che avesse visto finora. L’odore di carne bruciata era ancora più forte, al punto da essere nauseante. Con la scusa di fermare le lacrime, Niel si coprì il naso con un lembo del mantello.

«Non ho mai visto un tempio così grande».

«Ce ne sono di più grandi, nelle città più a Est» disse la guardia, una mano sul fianco e il peso spostato su una gamba, intanto anche lui a guardare il tempio. «Ho sentito che il più grande è a Doragzûl, oltre il deserto».

Doragzûl era distantissima, ci avrebbero impiegato almeno un mese ad arrivare.

«Lo vedrò, allora, se dovrò spingermi così a Est per trovare gli Stregoni Blu».

A quelle parole, la guardia spostò il peso sull’altra gamba e le lanciò un’occhiata veloce. «Perché li cerchi?»

«Per mio figlio, sai».

Nella mente, comparvero i cadaveri di Eldar e Atani sul campo di battaglia davanti ad Angamando. Il ricordo dei loro corpi martoriati o bruciati dal fuoco dei Vermi le fece scivolare le lacrime dagli occhi.

«Ho sposato un uomo dell’Ovest ed era lì che vivevo, finché mio figlio– il mio  _bambino_  – si è ammalato e nessun guaritore riesce a fare nulla. Non sanno quale male lo sta uccidendo. Allora ho pensato ai ricordi della mia infanzia, di questi uomini anziani, vestiti di blu, e di come mia nonna mi dicesse di rivolgermi a loro quando non avessi avuto altre risposte». Niel chiuse gli occhi e deglutì. «E così, son partita alla loro ricerca, ma non riesco a trovarli, non ricordo le indicazioni precise di mia nonna».

La guardia grugnì e si portò le mani dietro la schiena. «Non posso dirti molto altro, signora, se non che sono passati da qui cinque settimane fa. Viaggiano di città in città, di villaggio in villaggio, non saprei indicarti dove trovarli di preciso».

Niel si girò verso la guardia e gli prese un braccio tra le mani. «Questo è più di quanto sia riuscita a sapere finora. Ti sarò per sempre grata, fratello! Ti auguro gioia nel tuo futuro, tanta quanta tu me ne hai data con questa notizia».

Le guance della guardia si scurirono e lui abbassò lo sguardo. «Non ti ho detto niente di molto utile, signora».

«Non hai idea della speranza che mi hai restituito!»

La guardia abbozzò un sorriso. «Ora credo di dover tornare alla mia postazione».

Niel gli liberò il braccio e annuì. «Certo, fratello. Io andrò a trovare un posto in cui risposare stanotte».

E, quando la guardia si incamminò nella strada da cui erano arrivati, Niel gli fu dietro, camminando nelle ombre e senza alcun rumore, come aveva fatto tante volte a caccia. Quando al cancello la guardia si fermò a parlare di lei agli altri due uomini, Niel uscì dalla città, diretta all’accampamento.

Ora avrebbe insegnato una cosa o due di tattica a quel pomposo testardo.

 

* * *

 

Eönwë si rigirò la spilla nella mano. Nielíqui, che aveva tentato di avvelenarlo o addormentarlo per condurre le ricerche da sola, lo portava a quella spilla. Chissà perché. Non che si sentisse tradito dalle sue azioni, anzi, se prima l’aveva considerata una sciocca, ora aveva più rispetto per lei. Forse avrebbe potuto persino trovarla degna di quella missione.

Eppure, la sua mano era andata dritta alla spilla del suo mantello.

Il cavallo sollevò la testa, le orecchie rivolte in avanti, ma Eönwë non ebbe bisogno di fare lo stesso per sapere chi si stava avvicinando. Assicurò la spilla al mantello e riportò il braccio dietro la testa, con l’altro.

Nielíqui si fermò al suo fianco e lo guardò dall’alto, la testa piegata di lato.

«Passeggiata fruttuosa?» le chiese.

Nielíqui sorrise e si accovacciò. Non diede segno di essere sorpresa o arrabbiata nel trovarlo sveglio.

«Alatar e Pallando sono passati di qui, cinque settimane fa. Pare abbiano un percorso di visite di tutti i centri abitati dell’Est» disse lei. «Come volevasi dimostrare, è bastato che tu tenessi il becco chiuso».

Eönwë si sollevò su un gomito. «Abbiamo ristretto il campo delle ricerche, ma non sappiamo in che direzione possano essere andati. Nord o Sud? Ovest o Est?»

«Lo scopriremo! Abbiamo un punto di partenza, possiamo porre domande più precise». Nielíqui inarcò un sopracciglio. «Anche se tu rimarrai sempre indietro».

«Credo tu sia stata solo fortunata, questa volta».

Lei la prese come una sfida e gli raccontò come, con la storia del figlio malato, avesse spinto una guardia a darle le informazioni che servivano. Eönwë non poteva credere che quella storia ridicola e quelle lacrime finte avessero convinto qualcuno ad aiutarla. Che razza di guardie aveva quella città, se si lasciavano commuovere dal pianto di una donna sconosciuta, arrivata nel mezzo della notte e, per giunta, da sola?

«Non hai però scoperto perché nessuno abbia voluto darci queste informazioni, prima d’ora» le ricordò.

Nielíqui agitò la mano davanti al suo viso. « _Tu_  sei inquietante, tutto qui».

Non era una ragione sufficiente, secondo Eönwë. Cosa temevano? Chi temevano?

«Non dovresti agire da sola» le disse. «L’ultima volta che lo hai fatto, sappiamo entrambi come è andata a finire».

Lo sguardo di Nielíqui si indurì. «Non parlarmi di quella volta. Ho ammesso io stessa di aver sbagliato».

«Ma non sei stata punita per questo».

Nielíqui strinse i pugni sulle cosce. «Non sarò stata punita dai Valar, ma sono diversa da quella che ero, Eönwë. Non nutro nessuna speranza che Alatar e Pallando siano gli stessi che conoscevo».

Era seria? Eönwë non era certo di riuscire a crederle, non aveva le prove che lei fosse cambiata. I racconti delle sue cacce nell’Est non gli provavano nulla. Erano chiamate Cacce Selvagge, ma per lui non avevano niente di diverso da quelle che i Cacciatori avevano sempre fatto.

Nielíqui non aveva finito, però.

«Non ho bisogno che tu me lo ricordi, ma tu hai bisogno di me, perché non sai niente di questa gente. Saremo nel Regno Riunito, ma qui vivono Esterling, hai notato? So come ci si comporta con gli Esterling e tu no».

La conclusione rimase non detta. Eönwë non aveva difficoltà a immaginarla.

Però, c’era un però: Nielíqui era riuscita nell’intento di ottenere informazioni. Non poteva negarlo, sarebbe stato stupido da parte sua e poco lungimirante. Non era qualcosa di utile per il suo ruolo e non era utile anche ora che le stava facendo da balia.

Poteva pur essere in punizione, ma non per questo si sarebbe comportato in maniera stupida. Doveva comunque fare del suo meglio.

E in questo caso, fare del suo meglio, sarebbe stato obbedire a Nielíqui.

Nulla che lo entusiasmasse, ma aveva forse altra scelta?

«È strano che non abbia funzionato l’infuso per il sonno» disse Nielíqui.

Eönwë sgranò gli occhi. Stava davvero affrontando l’argomento in quel modo? Era stupida o cosa?

«Avrebbe dovuto funzionare su questa veste?»

«Ha funzionato altre volte sui Primogeniti».

«Non credo di volerne sapere di più».

Nielíqui gli rivolse un sorriso che la fece sembrare un lupo.

«Pensi ci possa essere utile a qualcosa, questa informazione?»

«Se qualcuno dovesse avvelenarci, direi di sì».

Eönwë si sedette e le afferrò un braccio. Gli occhi di Nielíqui scattarono verso la sua mano, ma lei non si mosse.

«Mi hai dato del veleno?»

«Suppongo che dipenderebbe dal  _tipo_  di veleno. Un infuso medico non può essere comparato a un veleno. Magari qualcuno potrebbe avere veleno contro i Primogeniti che, se ucciderebbe loro sul colpo, potrebbe far danni anche a noi».

Eönwë strinse gli occhi. Era una risposta alla sua domanda, quella, o un ragionamento di lei? Ritirò la mano dal braccio di lei.

Allora Nielíqui sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò il suo. «Cosa pensi che possa succedere se dovessero tagliarci la testa?»

«Vuoi provare?»

Nielíqui ghignò. «Credo correresti più rischi tu, di me. Io mi limiterò a studiare le conseguenze». Al che, si alzò in piedi e gli fece segno di imitarla. «Ci siamo fermati abbastanza, Alagon si sta annoiando!»

Ripresero il viaggio e proseguirono verso Nord, perché nell’ultima città l’odore di carne bruciata era stato così recente che la differenza era stata palese al naso di Nielíqui ed Eönwë non aveva nulla da ridire, lui stesso avrebbe proseguito in quella direzione.

Il suo dubbio era su quell’odore di carne bruciata, che sembrava legato al passaggio degli Stregoni Blu. Continuava a pensarci su, perché c’era qualcosa che non lo convinceva e sperava che Nielíqui commentasse quella coincidenza.

Ma lei non ne parlò, così Eönwë le chiese: «Pensi sia un caso che fosse più forte l’odore di carne bruciata dove Alatar e Pallando sono passati più di recente?»

Nielíqui non rispose, in un primo momento. La sentiva rigida contro di sé, come se quella considerazione l’avesse evitata con molta cura. Il che non gli piaceva neanche un po’.

«Potrebbero essere collegati, così come potrebbero essere un caso» disse lei. «Non possiamo occuparci dei templi, la nostra missione è di recuperare Alatar e Pallando e non immischiarci nelle faccende di queste terre».

La  _sua_ missione forse.

Eönwë aveva una missione ben diversa.

Non incontrarono altri centri abitati, ma in lontananza c’erano lievi increspature della terra. Il giorno dopo quelle increspature si rilevarono per quel che erano: «I Colli del Dorwinion Meridionale», gli disse Nielíqui. «Se non dovessimo trovare altro lungo la strada, lì di sicuro ci sarà qualcuno a cui chiedere».

Ora erano in un’altra porzione di steppa, con frequenti zone di terra secca e spoglia, e il cavallo e Nielíqui non erano contenti.

«Per proseguire verso Est conviene trovarti un cavallo: questo terreno continua ancora per parecchie miglia e poi viene il deserto. Non voglio uccidere Alagon».

«Dovresti cambiare cavallo, se sei così preoccupata».

Nielíqui riprese ad accarezzare il collo del cavallo e non rispose.

Si rimisero in cammino e nel pomeriggio, Nielíqui si agitò e gli tirò una pacca sul braccio. Eönwë guardò oltre la spalla di lei e vide cosa stava indicando. Una carovana di carri e cavalli, parecchie miglia più in là. Perché tanto entusiasmo?

«Sai chi sono?» gli chiese.

«Esterling?»

«No!»

Nielíqui girò la testa di profilo e l’unico occhio visibile brillava.

« _Quendi!_ »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Assbender” è l’unico commento da fare alla fine di questo capitolo, secondo l’esimia Chià.
> 
> Inoltre, ci tengo a precisare che nessun Eönwë è stato maltrattato durante questo capitolo e Niel intende diventare testimonial della Kleenex.
> 
> Queste note stanno diventando deliranti e non posso nemmeno più incolpare la mia esimia alfabeta per questo. Ma non posso parlare perché sennò spoilero senza rendermene conto, perciò beccatevi questo.  
> Tanto poi finisce che se c’è qualcosa da sapere, salta fuori nei commenti!
> 
> Devo però ringraziare le mie linguiste di fiducia, melianar e tyelemmaiwe, il fantastico duo, per il nome di Doragzûl ;)
> 
> Ringrazio anche questa volta chi legge, chi segue, chi preferisce e chi commenta: spero sempre che alla fine della fiera tutta la fiducia sia valsa la pena.
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	5. Capitolo V. Cala la notte nella steppa

La carovana si era fermata e aveva preparato il campo per la notte, mentre Niel ed Eönwë li raggiungevano. Non avevano aspettato il calare di Anar per farlo, il che non era sorprendente vista la quantità di carri. A occhio sembravano una cinquantina.

Niel non era certa di quale clan si trattasse e a quale tribù appartenesse. Era certa che non fossero gli Hwenti, perché erano stanziati per lo più nel Dorwinion e non erano nomadi; né potevano essere i Penni, ormai fusi con i Nandor della valle della Anduin da troppi secoli; né i Cuind rimasti a Sud-Est degli Orocarni o i Kindi ormai nell’Harad, dopo la loro separazione alla morte di Nurwë e alla caduta di Nómeraxë nelle mani dei Secondogeniti.

Le rimanevano comunque i Kinn-lai e i Windan, le uniche tribù nomadi, e anche le uniche che potevano essersi divise ancora in clan. Non era detto che fosse ancora così. L’ultima volta che aveva avuto a che fare con loro, i Windan si stavano scindendo, mentre alcuni Kinn-lai iniziavano a stancarsi della vita girovaga. Chissà come erano cambiate le cose in quei secoli?

In qualsiasi caso, con Eönwë al seguito, incontrare i Windan sarebbe stata la cosa peggiore: odiavano chiunque avesse fattezze Minyarin. Sarebbe stato come sventolare un pezzo di carne davanti al muso di un predatore.

Avrebbe dovuto prendere precauzioni a riguardo, giusto per star tranquilla.

Niel fermò Alagon e girò la testa di lato.

«Non so a quale tribù di Quendi nomadi ci stiamo avvicinando, ma una delle due possibilità non gioca a tuo favore».

«Che vuoi dire?»

Niel sospirò. Prevedeva già lamentele. Quanto avrebbe voluto scoprire un infuso per il sonno che funzionasse su di lui – così da addormentarlo e portarselo dietro senza dover discutere –, ma con il primo le era andata male.

«Ho bisogno che tu scenda da cavallo e ti copra viso e mani di terra».

Il viso di Eönwë si avvicinò al suo. «Niente scherzi».

Niel tornò a guardare davanti a loro. «Ne potrebbe andare della tua sopravvivenza. Se dovessimo trovare la tribù sbagliata, allora la tua pelle pallida potrebbe attirarti reazioni violente, prima ancora che tu abbia il tempo di aprire bocca».

Eönwë grugnì e Niel sapeva che non era convinto ma, con suo somma sorpresa, lo sentì scendere da Alagon con un balzo. Si girò a guardarlo, mentre lui si chinava e smuoveva la terra compatta della steppa, mentre la cospargeva e strofinava sulle mani e poi sul viso, con un’attenzione degna del soldato che era.

Sotto sotto, Niel sperava si trattasse di un clan di Kinn-lai. Non solo perché sarebbe stato meno problematico avere Eönwë al seguito, ma anche per avere notizie di Lemyarë.

Ma, in questo modo, sarebbero stati pronti a tutto.

Eönwë si mise in piedi e aprì le braccia. «Sembro più Avar?»

Aveva il viso a strisce color marrone, alcune più scure dove c’era troppa terra, e il contorno degli occhi era  _così_ pallido in contrasto da emettere  _luce_. Niel avrebbe voluto ridere. Però gli riconosceva che ci aveva provato e per quello poteva rispettarlo.

«Non avrei mai creduto di vederti così scuro» disse e sentì la sua stessa voce appena incrinata dalla risata trattenuta.

Eönwë sospirò e rimontò dietro di lei. E si rimisero in cammino.

Chiunque fossero i Quendi a cui si stavano avvicinando, non era normale che si trovassero così a Ovest. In genere, le tribù nomadi non superavano il Mare del Rhûn, perché avrebbe voluto dire avere a che fare con gli Uomini dell’Ovest e loro non ne avevano alcun interesse. Se volevano qualcosa dalle terre occidentali, gli Hwenti avevano una fitta rete commerciale che collegava le Terre Selvagge con il Rhûn, avrebbero potuto contare su di loro.

Ormai era notte ma Isil non si vedeva nel cielo, e l’accampamento era vicino. Niel poteva vedere il primo cerchio di carri tinti di rosso e le sei lance piantate nell’unico ingresso, e temette di sapere chi aveva davanti. Le sentinelle emisero il verso del gufo e del lupo per comunicare l’arrivo di visite, e il timore di Niel fu confermato.

Stavano per incontrare i Windan.

«Devi prestarmi ascolto questa volta, Eönwë» disse Niel, «ne va della tua vita: non prendere tue iniziative e segui qualsiasi spiegazione io dia su di te. Non attirare l’attenzione e tieni nascosto viso e capelli come se ne andasse della tua vita, anche se hai la pelle coperta di terra. Non vuoi scoprire cosa ci succede se veniamo uccisi in questo corpo, giusto?»

Eönwë sospirò, ma tirò il cappuccio più in giù sul viso e non protestò.

«Hai già avuto a che fare con questi… Quendi? Perché li chiami  _Quendi_ , sono  _Avari_ ».

Niel lo guardò oltre la spalla. «Inizia col metterti in testa che non devi chiamarli Avari, anche se non capirebbero la parola. E abituati a sentirli parlare degli Eldar come  _Disertori_ ». L’ultima parola la ripeté in Ovestron, Esterling comune e dialetto Windan, giusto perché potesse riconoscerla anche nelle altre lingue.

«Quindi io ho l’aspetto di un Disertore».

«Esatto, e questi Quendi non gradiscono i Disertori, ancora meno quelli della Prima Tribù. Non arrivano a sacrificarli alla Tenebra, ma se qualche suo seguace cerca qualcuno da mettere al rogo per ottenere favori divini, non hanno problemi a catturare e rivendere qualcuno con capelli biondi e pelle chiara».

Eönwë strinse le mani contro i suoi fianchi. «È sbagliato. È sbagliato sacrificare Figli di Ilúvatar a quello che non è altro che un falso dio, è sbagliato distruggere chi incarna la luce di Ilúvatar».

Anche lei aveva sollevato quelle obiezioni a Pallando, quando lui gli aveva raccontato di quei sacrifici, sconvolto e addolorato per quello che le falsità di Sauron avevano provocato negli Uomini dell’Est.

Pallando era riuscito, però, a farle comprendere cosa si celava dietro quelle pratiche atroci e, per quanto Niel le trovasse ancora sbagliate, capiva da dove venissero. E avrebbe dovuto capirlo anche Eönwë, o si sarebbe messo in testa di intervenire – proprio quello che Oromë aveva vietato di fare.

«Per loro, chi incarna la luce è una lampada per abbagliare le loro menti e distoglierli dalla libertà che solo la Tenebra può dar loro».

Le parole di Pallando erano state quelle ed erano ancora fresche nella mente di Niel. Non era stato lui però a spiegarle cosa pensavano i Quendi di Anar e Isil.

«Anche questi Quendi credono in qualcosa di simile: la luce oscura le stelle, riduce il loro splendore e loro si sentono più che mai il Popolo delle Stelle. Vivono in un mondo diverso, hanno credenze diverse... non credono in quello che racconta Sauron, perché ricordano le tenebre che li divoravano al Cuiviénen». Niel sospirò. «Quel che fanno a chi ricorda loro i Minyar, non è altro che giustizia, per loro, verso coloro che hanno tanto amato e li hanno traditi per una falsa luce».

A quelle sue parole, Eönwë sembrò rimuginarci su. Niel aveva accettato quella visione dei Tatyar e di alcuni dei Nelyar da molto tempo. L’aveva sempre rassicurata che nessuno dei Minyar sarebbe giunto in quei territori, ma ora Eönwë aveva l’aspetto di uno di loro e questo complicava le cose.

«E quindi, hai già avuto a che fare con questi...  _Quendi_?»

Niel annuì. «Solo come bestia. Non sono apparsa loro nella mia veste abituale, non avrei voluto ricordar loro dei Cacciatori». Dopotutto, non vedevano di buon occhio neppure loro. «Con questa veste, conto di dare meno nell’occhio. Perciò, tieni bene a mente quello che ti ho detto: non prendere tue iniziative».

Eönwë sbuffò e Niel sentì l’aria contro l’orecchio, la presa intorno ai fianchi farsi meno serrata.

Dall’ingresso dell’accampamento, uscì un guerriero Winda. Aveva il viso dipinto per la battaglia: una spessa linea nera sugli occhi, che rendeva lo sguardo di un grigio più scuro e meno luminoso di quanto fosse per un Primogenito, e due linee dagli zigomi in giù che davano un’espressione truce ai lineamenti già affilati.

Era un discendente della Seconda Tribù, ma a renderlo diverso dai loro cugini Tatyar di Aman era il colore della pelle: olivastro, quando gli Eldar erano pallidi e luminosi.

Il colore così scuro della sua pelle le diceva anche che era giovane, al massimo della Terza Era. Vista la mortalità tra le tribù nomadi, era più probabile che fosse nato dalla la metà della Terza Era in poi, più a Est di così, lontano dalla guerra tra Sauron e i Popoli Liberi.

Mentre si facevano più vicini, il guerriero poggiò l’estremità inferiore della lancia a terra e mise un’altra mano sulla cintura, dove pendevano due pugnali.

Come tutti i Windan, vestiva per lo più delle pelli degli animali che cacciavano, con una tunica senza maniche fermata da fibule di osso e ferro, una fascia intorno alla vita, e dei pantaloni fermati ai lati esterni delle gambe con dei lacci. Ai piedi, indossava mocassini di pelle, e i capelli scuri erano trattenuti da una fascia intorno alla testa e lasciati liberi sulle spalle.

«Chi siete e cosa vi porta qui?» chiese il guerriero, in Esterling comune.

Niel portò la mano a pugno al centro del petto e rispose nella stessa lingua. «Siamo viandanti e cerchiamo l’ospitalità del vostro fuoco, in questa notte stellata».

Il guerriero strinse gli occhi. Non che Niel si fosse aspettata un atteggiamento più accogliente, erano pur sempre Windan.

«Io sono Lavaneth e questo è il mio servitore, Thorondil».

Dietro di lei, Eönwë si tese.

Il guerriero Winda lanciò un’occhiata a Eönwë e tornò a guardare Niel.

«Io sono Askarón e ti do il benvenuto al nostro fuoco, Lavaneth». Sulle labbra del Winda, quel nome suonava aspro, le consonanti dure e le vocali aperte.

Niel chinò il capo e portò le dita alla fronte in segno di ringraziamento. Con un colpo di tallone, fece avanzare Alagon nell’accampamento. Voleva ricordare di nuovo a Eönwë di star buono, perché non sentiva di avergli fatto capire appieno la sua condizione: nel Rhûn, un servitore era poco più di un oggetto e gli oggetti tendevano a stare buoni e tranquilli. E a non parlare, soprattutto.

Di sicuro, Eönwë non aveva apprezzato il ruolo che gli aveva assegnato, poteva sentire la sua indignazione sulla pelle. Avrebbe dovuto fargli comprendere che grosso favore gli avesse fatto: tra i Windan, un servitore non era obbligato a scoprirsi il volto.

Niel cercò la mente di Eönwë, ma si trovò davanti a una barriera e non poteva spingersi oltre.

Né ebbe tempo di parlargli: appena oltrepassarono le lance d’ingresso, un Winda afferrò una ciocca dalla criniera di Alagon e Askarón le fece segno con la mano di scendere da cavallo. Eönwë scese prima di lei e si inginocchiò, senza che lei gli dicesse nulla.

Ottima intuizione.

Chissà perché, Niel aveva la sensazione che lui le avrebbe fatto pagare la situazione in cui lo aveva messo.

Forse era lo sguardo che le aveva puntato addosso, per nulla da servitore, gli occhi dorati che brillavano sotto il cappuccio. Quelli erano il dettaglio più sbagliato della sua veste di Vanya, ma era troppo tardi per correggerlo, no? I Quendi avevano idee molto distorte dell’apparenza dei Disertori, probabile che avrebbero visto in quegli occhi il segno della luce artificiale di Aman.

Lo sperava proprio.

Niel smontò da Alagon e il servitore lo portò via, con Eönwë al seguito.

«Seguimi, Lavaneth».

Niel lo seguì.

Passarono tra i carri, che lasciarono spazio a tende coniche e con disegni rossi, e raggiunsero uno spiazzo al cui centro era stato acceso un falò.

I membri della tribù erano seduti su tappeti con tessute scene di caccia e guerra, alcuni cantavano, altri avevano flauti e tamburi in mano.

Quella era una tribù intera, non un piccolo clan. Glielo dicevano le acconciature e i tappeti, ogni clan con le sue trame e i suoi colori. C’erano almeno tre clan riuniti ed erano  _così_ pochi. Molti avevano la pelle olivastra che le diceva Seconda Era, pochissimi l’avevano più scura. Askarón sembrava uno dei pochi giovani di quella tribù.

Cosa stava succedendo ai Windan? C’era stata una guerra tra clan che aveva decimato i giovani e una pace che li aveva riportati insieme per sopravvivere?

Non le venivano altre idee e non ne era felice, neanche un po’.

Intorno al falò, su uno scranno coperto di pelli, era seduto il capotribù. Aveva la pelle appena più scura di un qualsiasi Silvano e linee intorno alla bocca e agli occhi grigi. Indossava la criniera di un leone intorno al collo, una collana di ossa levigate e decorate e due zanne spuntavano dalla coda in cui erano raccolti i suoi capelli. Per il resto, vestiva anche lui con pantaloni e una tunica di pelle, ricamata lungo i bordi con fantasie geometriche. Niel aveva sentito parlare delle tuniche ricamate dei capotribù Windan: i disegni erano minuziosi e particolareggiati, a provare le capacità manuali della tribù. Dopotutto, un Tatya era un Tatya anche se non aveva visto la luce degli Alberi.

Il capotribù distolse lo sguardo dal fuoco per rivolgerlo a Niel. Askarón lo raggiunse e gli parlò nell’orecchio. Qualsiasi cosa gli disse, il capotribù le fece segno di raggiungerlo e Askarón si allontanò e sparì nella notte.

Niel si avvicinò e solo allora la vide: seduta alla destra del capotribù, una donna Winda. Indossava scialli di seta – Niel ne contò almeno tre – sulle spalle, intorno ai fianchi e anche intorno alla testa, e molte collane di perline di legno, osso e terracotta colorata. I capelli erano del tutto nascosti nel turbante ingioiellato, gli occhi erano fissi nel fuoco, il contorno tracciato da  _khôl_  nero e la pupilla ridotta a un puntino. Dalle orecchie pendevano grossi orecchini circolari, fatti di legno sottile e decorato con forme geometriche, e dai polsi bracciali di bronzo, osso e legno. Nella mano sinistra, teneva un corno nero a spirale.

Una sciamana, Niel ne era certa. C’era un qualcosa intorno a lei che la rendeva troppo presente nell’Invisibile, più di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere.

Il capotribù sollevò una mano e i canti si interruppero.

«Mio figlio mi ha detto come ti sei presentata» disse lui.

_Come ti sei presentata_ , non _chi sei._

Il capotribù aveva parlato in Esterling comune e le indicò il tappeto vuoto alla sua sinistra. «Siedi con noi e raccontaci: di cosa sei alla ricerca?»

Un’altra cosa che lei non aveva detto. Ecco perché si era sempre presentata come animale, almeno sapeva come essere credibile da bestia. Il suo pessimo travestimento per incontrare Russandol e Makalaurë le aveva insegnato qualcosa.

Niel sedette a gambe incrociate, come tutti intorno a lei. Il capotribù non si era presentato, né aveva presentato la donna al suo fianco, ma non si era nemmeno riferito a lei col nome che lei aveva offerto a Askarón. Molto cauto, al contrario di suo figlio.

Intorno a loro, la tribù riprese la musica e i canti.

«Vengo dall’Ovest, dove ho vissuto per lungo tempo nei boschi e dove ho acquisito il mio servitore, che mi accompagna ora». Con questa gente, la storia del figlio malato non avrebbe funzionato a creare un legame emotivo, l’avrebbe solo resa più sospetta. Niel aveva una soluzione anche per questo. «Ma l’Ovest è del tutto nelle mani degli Uomini, così sono tornata nell’Est alla ricerca di mia sorella, ma mi è difficile risalire agli spostamenti della sua tribù. È con i Kinn-lai».

Il capotribù annuì, lo sguardo rivolto al fuoco. Niel prestò orecchio alle parole dei canti e si rese conto di qualcosa di strano: erano invocazioni per tenere lontani spiriti maligni. Si sarebbe aspettata storie di amori tragici, di gesta di guerrieri leggendari, di canti sulle stagioni: quelle erano canzoni da Quendi. Non queste preghiere.

Cosa era successo ai Windan?

«Purtroppo, abbiamo perso qualsiasi contatto con le altre tribù. Non ho le informazioni che dici di volere».

Niel incontrò lo sguardo del capotribù. Era bello avere a che fare con i Primogeniti. Era più difficile mentire e, quando intravedevano la verità al di sotto delle menzogne, si era certi di avere a che fare con degli spiriti antichi. Che il capotribù avesse già avuto a che fare con Cacciatori? O con Maiar, più in generale? Lei non ricordava di aver mai avuto a che fare con lui, e non sapeva se lui avesse incontrato mai i Kinn-lai.

«Cosa cantano?» chiese Niel.

Fu la sciamana a girarsi verso di lei, gli occhi che brillavano in maniera innaturale, quasi fossero occhi di uno degli Ainur, quasi vi brillasse all’interno la Fiamma Imperitura. Ma, per quanto la sciamana potesse essersi elevata a livello spirituale, non avrebbe mai potuto cambiare la sua natura.

«Cantano per tenere lontani gli spiriti maligni che ci seguono». La sciamana portò il corno alle labbra e bevve. «Ma non è abbastanza. Presto ci raggiungeranno e banchetteranno ancora».

Il capotribù le posò una mano sulla spalla e le mormorò parole di conforto in dialetto Winda.

«So cosa cerchi,  _Lavaneth_ » disse la sciamana e si sollevò in ginocchio.

Niel le sorrise.

_Cosa vedono i tuoi occhi, sciamana?_

Questo incontro si stava rivelando più divertente di quanto avesse creduto. Che importava che non riuscisse a passare per un Primogenito? Non si stava mettendo d’impegno, lo sapeva.

«Coloro che cerchi non li vediamo da secoli ormai» disse la sciamana. «E badiamo bene a evitarli, perché sono stati loro a portare questa maledizione su di noi. Se non cantiamo, perdiamo i nostri giovani alla Tenebra che loro si sono lasciati dietro».

Le pupille dello sciamano si dilatarono e il nero inghiottì il grigio.

«Non importa cosa facciamo, la Tenebra non ci abbandona».

Niel corrugò la fronte. Questi erano discorsi bizzarri anche per una sciamana Winda. Ma potevano spiegarle, in una certa misura, i numeri e l’età della gente di quella tribù.

«Pensi davvero che sia la Tenebra a strapparvi i vostri giovani?»

Il capotribù chiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo. «Se non è la Tenebra, è il suo servitore. Poco importa chi ce li strappa, non sappiamo come contrastare questa maledizione».

«Nemmeno tu puoi fare qualcosa per noi, Lavaneth» disse la sciamana, il corno vicino alle labbra.

Niel rivolse lo sguardo al fuoco. Le piacevano poco i riferimenti sempre più diretti alla sua natura, non le piaceva che avessero capito chi fosse. Ma la sciamana aveva ragione: non era in suo potere liberare questa tribù dall’oscurità da cui si sentiva perseguitata. Lei avrebbe potuto solo andare a caccia di chiunque li avesse presi di mira.

Forse Eönwë avrebbe potuto qualcosa?

No, lui era un guerriero. Li avrebbe preparati per la battaglia contro spiriti che solo la sciamana poteva vedere, per quanto ne sapeva lei. Ma non era ciò di cui avevano bisogno.

A Niel non era neppure chiaro con chi avesse davvero a che fare. Era possibile che fosse un servitore di Melkor? O che fossero gli spiriti senza casa, invidiosi dei corpi giovani della tribù, che si vendicavano in quel modo?

«Raccontami come li avete incontrati» chiese Niel, a nessuno dei due in particolare.

Il canto era cambiato, ma le parole avevano sempre la stessa funzione.

Il capotribù inspirò.

«Erano tre, molto anziani e con bastoni di legno diverso. Due erano vestiti con panni blu, uno era bianco e luminoso. Li ospitammo, offrimmo loro del cibo, perché erano così vecchi ed erano mortali, e sembravano averne bisogno» disse il capotribù.

«Allora eravamo molto più a Est, i nostri numeri cinque volte superiori a questi. Ci eravamo appena lasciati il Grande Deserto alle spalle e volevamo andare a Nord, lontano dalle lotte degli Esterling. E i tre anziani ci parlarono di un Nemico che intendeva coprire l’intera Terra di Mezzo con la sua Tenebra.

«E io dissi loro: “Terra di Mezzo?  _Di mezzo_  a cosa? Questa è l’unica Terra e nessuno riuscirà a coprirla di Tenebra: nella Tenebra è sepolta da quando i Disertori partirono per l’Ovest. Non importa quanto brillino le due Lanterne nel cielo, la Tenebra è in ogni foglia, in ogni alito di vento, in ogni fiume, nella stessa sostanza della Terra”.

«Le mie parole sembrarono colpirli, ma il vecchio bianco ebbe molto da ridire sulla nostra visione».

«Uno dei vecchi blu versò lacrime per noi» aggiunse la sciamana e Niel non poté non pensare a Pallando. Possibile che avesse finito per diventare sacerdote di quella stessa Tenebra che lo aveva fatto piangere? Non poteva crederci, per quanto avesse detto a Eönwë di non avere speranze.

«La notte successiva alla loro partenza dal nostro campo, subimmo il primo attacco» disse il capotribù. «Fu il primo e ultimo frontale. Si trattava di Orchi e mannari e calarono su di noi da Nord. La mia prima moglie morì in quell’attacco, spezzata dagli spiriti furiosi che lo accompagnarono».

La sciamana chiuse gli occhi e corrugò le sopracciglia, quasi le dolesse il capo al ricordo.

«Soffrimmo gravi perdite, un quarto della nostra gente ci fu strappata, e non ci lasciarono neppure il tempo di raccogliere i morti e svolgere i corretti riti funebri» continuò il capotribù, il viso si indurì a quelle parole. «Fummo costretti a fuggire verso Sud, a tornare nel deserto senza acqua e viveri. Fummo costretti a derubare una carovana di mercanti Esterling per ottenere ciò di cui avevamo bisogno. Avevamo dei bambini con noi, non erano ancora capaci a sopravvivere senza nutrimento per più di un paio di giorni.

«E da allora, ogni notte, gli spiriti circondano il nostro campo, e a loro si sono uniti gli spiriti dei morti di quel primo attacco. Reclamano sepoltura, reclamano la vita che è stata strappata loro. Ma non possiamo dar loro nulla di tutto questo».

La sciamana si premette una mano sugli occhi. «Li sento al di sopra dei canti, non importa quanto forte si levino le nostre voci. Non importa quanti riti abbia dedicato loro, quanti sacrifici, niente sembra placarli». Aprì gli occhi e guardò Niel, con le pupille ancora dilatate. «Ci vogliono tutti morti con loro e temo che quella sarebbe l’unica soluzione per questa maledizione».

Niel trattenne il fiato. Se osservare la gente seduta intorno al falò le aveva dipinto un quadro nero della situazione, le parole di sciamana e capotribù avevano reso quel nero ancora più nero. Aveva sempre notato gli spiriti senza casa, ma non erano pericolosi per i Primogeniti quanto lo erano per i Secondogeniti. Ma cosa sarebbe successo a un Primogenito che si dedicava alle arti spirituali, come la sciamana? Aveva senso che lei fosse assediata dagli spiriti, era lo scotto da pagare per avere un piede nell’Invisibile, ma il resto della tribù?

I Windan, all’inizio, non avevano subito più perdite di quante ne avessero subito le altre tribù, sotto il dominio di Sauron. Non era colpa dell’assenza di riti funebri se gli spiriti li assediavano, nessuno aveva avuto il tempo di svolgere i riti per i caduti di Nómeraxë e lo spirito di Nurwë e i suoi non tormentava gli abitanti mortali della città.

C’era altro nella storia dei Windan e Niel non riusciva a capire cosa.

Poteva però provare a capire dove fossero diretti.

«Per quale motivo vi trovate così a Ovest?»

Cosa c’era a Est, da cosa stavano fuggendo? Se erano fuggiti a Sud perché da Nord erano calati Orchi e mannari, ora qualcosa li inseguiva da Est.

Il capotribù prese una mano della sciamana tra le sue. «Stiamo cercando un luogo di pace nel regno di questo Re Guaritore».

Niel non sapeva cosa fare per aiutare questi Windan, né poteva. Tutte le sue capacità di Aini non sarebbero state la soluzione ai loro problemi.

Ci fu un gorgoglio.

I canti si allontanarono, mentre tutti i sensi di Niel si concentravano su quel suono. Tutto il resto era distante, offuscato, e qualcosa le strisciava sulla pelle.

La sciamana si rovesciò a terra, gli occhi rivolti all’indietro e la bocca piena di schiuma. Il corno cadde con lei e il contenuto si versò sul tappeto, scuro e denso e dal forte odore di erbe.

Il capotribù lasciò lo scranno e cadde in ginocchio davanti alla sciamana.

« _Idráxal!_ »

Niel si piegò dall’altro lato della sciamana, mentre la musica si interrompeva e tutti si raccoglievano intorno a loro.

«Cosa succede?» chiese Niel e tastò il collo della sciamana. C’era ancora battito, per quanto lento e appena percettibile.

«Uno spirito la possiede» le disse una donna Winda, in Esterling.

La sciamana ebbe uno spasmo e si agitò tra le braccia del capotribù. Artigliò le mani in aria, le dita piegate in angoli strani.

Niel indietreggiò con la schiena. Non aveva mai visto nulla di simile. Le dava una cattiva sensazione allo stomaco, mentre la pelle le formicolava come se qualcosa di invisibile agitasse l’aria. Solo lei sembrava percepirla, nessun altro mostrava inquietudine.

Un brivido le percorse la schiena, come una lama di ghiaccio attraverso i vestiti.

Cos’era?

Il capotribù accarezzò la fronte della sciamana, mormorando il suo nome e altre parole in dialetto Windan, ma Niel percepiva solo un brivido, denso e strisciante. Qualcosa di scuro sfarfallava intorno al corpo svenuto, se solo lei fosse riuscita a capire  _cosa_ …!

La sciamana si mise a sedere e un braccio scattò davanti a lei, l’indice teso verso l’ingresso dell’accampamento. Gli occhi tornarono a mostrare la pupilla, ridotta a un granello di sabbia circondato dal grigio brillante dell’iride. Quel qualcosa di nero era svanito, ma le ombre sulla sciamana sembravano più cupe, come se il falò non potesse illuminarla davvero.

«Sacrificate il Disertore» disse la sciamana nel dialetto Windan, con una voce distorta e gutturale che non era la sua.

Era vero quel che le avevano detto, uno spirito senza casa l’aveva posseduta? Non era possibile, non era nulla di naturale. Niel avrebbe voluto vedere con i suoi occhi, ma quella veste era così limitata che non percepiva nulla, al di fuori di quel brivido.

C’era qualcosa all’opera e non era certa di cosa fosse.

«Quale disertore?» chiese il capotribù, nello stesso dialetto.

Ma la sciamana crollò distesa, gli occhi chiusi, tutta la forza sparita dal suo corpo. Il capotribù si chinò su di lei e una donna si avvicinò con una bacinella d’acqua e uno straccio, un’altra con un’otre, e si inginocchiarono vicino alla sciamana.

«Io so dov’è il Disertore!» disse una voce maschile, fuori dalla folla che si era formata, e altre voci risposero alle sue parole.

«Un Disertore?» chiese il capotribù. «Perché c’è un Disertore qui?»

Niel saltò in piedi. No, non avevano intenzione di ascoltare davvero i vaneggiamenti di quella sciamana? C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quella possessione, come potevano credere che fosse quella la soluzione a tutti i loro problemi? Non aveva senso!

«Cosa aspetti, prendilo!» ordinò il capotribù.

La folla si mosse verso l’ingresso dell’accampamento e Niel corse tra loro.

_Sacrificate il Disertore._

Il Disertore. L’Elda.

_Eönwë._

 

* * *

 

Il cavallo lo fissava con un occhio, mentre mangiava la biada che gli era stata portata da un Avar.

Alla bestia avevano portato del cibo, al servitore no. Questo dava a Eönwë una chiara idea di come fosse considerato un servitore tra questa gente. E gli faceva anche venir voglia di restituire una testata a Nielíqui.

Alla punizione dei suoi signori, si era aggiunta questa  _umiliazione_.

Era l’Araldo di Manwë e questi Avari lo consideravano un servitore! Questi Primogeniti corrotti dalla Tenebra, che vendevano altri Primogeniti ai mortali perché questi li bruciassero per i loro riti perversi.

Forse anche questi Avari avevano riti simili, a giudicare dai canti che provenivano da qualche metro più in là.

Forse anche Nielíqui stava cantando con loro.

Eönwë sedette a terra, con le gambe incrociate, e incrociò anche le braccia sul petto.

Chissà cosa stava combinando quella là, mentre lui era relegato al limitare dell’accampamento, con questo enorme cavallo nero che continuava a lanciargli occhiatacce. Avrebbe dovuto essere con lei a tenerla d’occhio, quella era la sua missione, la sua punizione.

Ma forse anche tutto questo era parte della sua punizione.

_Credi sempre che qualcuno voglia punirti di qualcosa._

Quelle parole lo colpirono a tradimento. Era fin troppo tempo che non le ricordava e l’ultima volta era stata quando si era trovato davanti a un re mortale ossessionato dalla morte. Anche quella era stata una punizione, per l’affetto e l’ammirazione che aveva nutrito verso quella gente dalla vita breve, gente pronta a sacrificarla per qualcosa che non comprendevano appieno. Gente che aveva combattuto a fianco degli immortali senza risparmiarsi.

Eönwë chinò il capo, chiuse gli occhi e strinse la spilla in una mano.

Aveva di che essere punito. Anche chi gli aveva detto quelle parole lo aveva punito, a modo suo, perché lui non era stato capace a darle quel che lei meritava.

Qualcosa cambiò nell’aria. Una presenza si stava addensando e la pelle formicolò, mentre un brivido scendeva tra le scapole.

Il cavallo sollevò la testa e sbuffò.

Che c’era, ora?

Le orecchie del cavallo puntarono in direzione del falò ed Eönwë si alzò in piedi, teso a sentire cosa stesse succedendo.

Voci. Passi. Grida in una lingua sconosciuta.

Eönwë portò la mano all’elsa della spada, sotto il mantello. Non promettevano nulla di buono quei suoni. Lo riportavano ai tempi in cui, a Númenórë, i Fedeli venivano catturati e portati al rogo, quando non era stato più sicuro per lui apparire sull’isola nemmeno con l’aspetto di un Primogenito.

Quando Sauron era stato il consigliere di Tar-Calion.

Si avvicinò al cavallo, che ora grattava a terra con uno zoccolo, frustando l’aria con la coda. Eönwë non sapeva parlare agli animali, ma sapeva riconoscere i segni di un cavallo teso.

«Non ti faranno nulla» gli disse, ma sapeva che il cavallo non avrebbe capito. «Nielíqui si è sempre presa cura di te, lo farà anche questa volta».

Il cavallo girò su se stesso, sbuffando, ed Eönwë cercò di toccargli il collo, come aveva visto fare a Nielíqui tante volte, ma la bestia sfuggì ancora al suo tocco.

Le voci e i passi erano vicine e tutto intorno a lui.

Da dove si sarebbero avvicinati prima? Eönwë vedeva carri da un lato, e dall’altro tende, eppure sembrava che lo stessero circondando. Un movimento tra le tende alla sua destra ed Eönwë estrasse la spada.

Un sibilo alle sue spalle e, prima che si potesse voltare, una freccia affondò nella sua spalla destra.

Bruciava!

Non era semplice dolore, c’era altro. Non era lo stesso dolore che aveva provato quando aveva combattuto con Nielíqui per allenarsi. Era una sensazione che lo ancorava in maniera dolorosa a quella veste, gli faceva sentire ogni pollice di quel corpo urlare per il male. Portò la mano oltre la spalla e tirò via la freccia.

Il dolore non scemò nemmeno per un attimo.Un altro sibilo ed Eönwë roteò la spada. La freccia deviò verso la terra e lì si piantò.

Poteva farcela, anche con quel dolore alla spalla. Ma il braccio si stava intorpidendo, così Eönwë passò la spada nell’altra mano e allontanò i piedi, dando le spalle al cavallo, pronto a un altro attacco.

Ora c’era una folla intorno a lui, che vociava con aria rabbiosa, ma Eönwë non capiva neppure una parola. I suoni erano familiari, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi. Cosa dicevano? Cosa volevano? Tra loro, c’erano arcieri intenti a incoccare, gli occhi fissi su di lui.

Nielíqui corse fuori dal cerchio di Avari e urlò nella stessa lingua di questa gente. Gli parve di capire che lui non sarebbe stato qualcosa di nessuno, ma gli sfuggiva  _cosa_. Lei aprì le braccia e gesticolò, e un’altra freccia volò in direzione di Eönwë.

Con un ringhio, Nielíqui corse incontro all’Avar che stava abbassando l’arco, glielo tolse di mano e lo colpì alla testa.

Un Avar con una criniera di leone intorno al collo emerse dalla folla, al braccio una donna con capo avvolto in uno scialle colorato. C’era qualcosa di offuscato nei contorni di quella donna, qualcosa di scuro che vibrava intorno a lei. Non era una semplice Primogenita, c’era qualcosa di... alieno.

Nielíqui si voltò verso di loro e parlò.

L’Avar con la criniera le rispose – Eönwë capì solo  _Disertore_ , perché Nielíqui glielo aveva insegnato – e allora i guerrieri con l’arco puntato verso Eönwë si distrassero. Tempo di facilitare la fuga.

Saltò in groppa al cavallo, anche se questo lo avrebbe reso un più facile bersaglio. E infatti, un’altra freccia lo colpì al fianco, il bruciore si fece più forte, si diffuse in tutto il corpo. Stava diventando faticoso tenere la spada in mano, ma doveva farcela. Doveva tenere duro, ancora un po’.

«Nielíqui, andiamo!»

Lei non lo guardò, ma Eönwë sapeva che lo aveva sentito. Il cavallo nitrì e un guerriero si avvicinò, con la lancia in mano, pronto ad affondargliela nel petto, se non fosse stato che Eönwë tagliò l’asta e affondò la spada verso l’Avar.

Il guerriero indietreggiò, la mascella serrata e le narici allargate.

Un movimento alle spalle di Eönwë e, con un ringhio, Nielíqui afferrò un altro guerriero per le braccia e lo spinse verso la folla. Nielíqui afferrò la criniera del cavallo e salì in groppa, ed Eönwë le avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita. Era ora che se ne andassero! Sempre che lei riuscisse a convincerli a lasciarli andare.

Di certo, Nielíqui stava continuando a parlare all’Avar con la criniera, quando intervenne la donna col capo coperto.

«Come se vi potessimo fermare, Cacciatrice» disse, in Esterling, e lanciò un’occhiata verso Eönwë.

Cacciatrice? Come sapeva della vera natura di Nielíqui? Si era lasciata sfuggire qualcosa? Non poteva aver mandato in aria la loro copertura come se nulla fosse!

Ma Nielíqui si era irrigidita, per quando il viso fosse immobile, e affondò i talloni nei fianchi del cavallo.

Qualche guerriero provò ad avvicinarsi, per afferrare una gamba, la coda del cavallo, un mantello, ed Eönwë li scacciò con la spada, mentre Nielíqui spingeva il cavallo verso di loro. Si fecero largo tra la folla e dritti verso l’uscita dell’accampamento.

Superarono le lance piantate all’ingresso, seguiti da urla come ululati nella notte.

Un fischio e altro dolore al fianco. E con questa erano tre frecce.

«Mi hanno colpito di nuovo» mormorò Eönwë.

Compì lo sforzo di rinfoderare la spada e si strinse a Nielíqui con entrambe le braccia, poggiando una guancia contro il suo collo. Era calda, rispetto al gelo che si stava impadronendo di lui.

«Hanno fatto molti danni?» chiese Nielíqui.

«Posso sopravvivere».

Non ne era sicuro, ma non potevano fermarsi e quella stupida si sarebbe fermata, se lui le avesse detto il contrario.

Le urla continuavano alle loro spalle. Quelle urla come ululati, erano urla strane per dei Primogeniti. Questi Avari erano strani, quasi delle bestie in confronto ai loro cugini che avevano intrapreso il viaggio verso Aman. Cosa li aveva resi così?

Perché avevano voluto ucciderlo?

Era per quello che aveva detto Nielíqui? Non vedevano di buon occhio chi sembrasse appartenere ai Minyar?

«Cos’è successo, perché mi hanno attaccato?»

«Volevano sacrificarti, per liberare la loro tribù da una maledizione».

Quella risposta non aveva alcun senso per lui. Quale maledizione, poi? Erano assurdità.

«E come facevano a sapere che sei una Cacciatrice? Perché glielo hai detto?»

Nielíqui ringhiò. «Non ho detto niente. Quella donna è una  _sciamana_ ».

Nemmeno quella risposta aveva senso. Forse avrebbe dovuto tenere le domande per dopo.

Gli ululati si interruppero, o meglio, cambiarono. Erano urla e canti, nenie minacciose che toccavano qualcosa in lui, al di sotto del dolore provocato dalle ferite.

Cosa stava succedendo?

Tra i canti, Eönwë sentì qualcosa di diverso. Erano ululati meno armoniosi di quelli degli Avari, erano ululati che non venivano da gole di Figli di Ilúvatar.

«Eönwë?» lo chiamò Nielíqui e solo allora lui si rese conto che lei aveva continuato a parlargli. «Non fare storie. Dobbiamo fermarci a controllare le ferite, devo capire per quanto–».

«Calmati» le disse.

Ma Eönwë la sentiva contro di sé, il cuore battere all’impazzata tra le sue braccia, e Nielíqui non era  _calma_. Sarebbe stata ancora meno calma appena avesse ascoltato. O forse avrebbe ottenuto l’effetto desiderato, perché lei era pur sempre una Cacciatrice. Se c’era qualcuno che sapeva cosa fare di fronte a ciò che stava correndo loro dietro, era lei.

« _Nielikki_ » disse lui. «Nielikki, calmati e ascolta».

Nielíqui inspirò a fondo, una, due, tre volte, e il suo cuore rallentò ed Eönwë seppe che stava  _ascoltando_.

Stava ascoltando gli ululati, la terra che si smuoveva sotto le zampe dei loro inseguitori.

Nielíqui si tese, la schiena rigida, ma il respiro molto più calmo di poco prima.

Li aveva senti anche lei.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larilò larilò lallero, larilò larilò lallà,   
> larilò larilò lallero lalallallallallallà!
> 
> *cambio di regione*
> 
> L'è 'l Piemont ch'a-i dà a l'Italia   
> soa pi bela gioventù...!
> 
> Chiudo subito questa parentesi di canzoni popolari (con la collaborazione di Chià, perché io e il piemontese non ci capiamo, però comunque non sono d'accordo con quei versi della canzone), per partire con le note!
> 
> Per il nome di Nómeraxë ringrazio ancora melianar e tyelemmaiwe. Perché, appunto, si tratta di una città inventata da moi, niente di canon!   
> La storia dell’Est non è molto... articolata, diciamo, ma sappiamo che Avari e Uomini si sono incontrati a un certo punto della loro storia. Così ho ipotizzato una città in cui potrebbero aver convissuto e condiviso le loro conoscenze... finché non è andato tutto a rotoli, ovviamente.  
> Sappiamo che c’è pur sempre Melkor a zonzo e che c’è qualcosa di oscuro nella storia “primitiva” degli Uomini, qualcosa di cui i Saggi non parlano (neppure Andreth ne parla a Finrod) e questa potrebbe essere una di quelle situazioni in cui gli Uomini hanno commesso azioni indicibili che, secondo alcuni di loro, hanno provocato un accorciamento della loro vita.
> 
> Nurwë non è una mia invenzione ma, insieme a Morwë, è uno dei pochi Avari nominati (nella HoME), in una nota a proposito delle dispute accese tra chi ha deciso di seguire Oromë e chi ha deciso di rimanere a Cuiviénen.   
> Sono stata io, però, ad attribuire le tribù Avarin e di Nurwë e Morwë alle tribù elfiche originarie che hanno deciso di restare.
> 
> “Nielikki” compare sempre nella HoME e ha tutto il suono di un vezzeggiativo, perciò neppure qui ho inventato nulla ;)
> 
> Mentre i due Avari nominati, Askarón e Idráxal, hanno nomi che sono mie Windanizzazioni di nomi Sindarin scelti tra quelli di realelvish.net!
> 
> Sappiate che vi voglio bene, per questo vi piazzo cliffhanger appena posso, è per non farvi annoiare!
> 
> Grazie a chi legge e commenta!
> 
> Nella steppa sconfinata, a quaranta sotto zero, se ne infischiano del gelo i cosacchi dello zar! *se ne va cantando*
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	6. Capitolo VI. Erbe medicinali e vite

«Nielikki, calmati e ascolta».

E lei aveva ascoltato. Aveva sentito gli ululati dei mannari sostituirsi a quelli dei guerrieri Windan, mentre le preghiere prendevano il posto delle urla di guerra.

Ora, erano solo i mannari a inseguirli. Vicini, sempre più vicini.

Per quanto Niel avesse spinto Alagon al galoppo appena usciti dall’accampamento di Windan, si trattava comunque di un cavallo della Terra di Mezzo, con _due_ persone in sella. Presto sarebbe arrivato al collasso.

Niel non poteva farlo morire.

La scelta era semplice.

Lei poteva lottare contro i mannari, anche se avrebbe dovuto proteggere da sola ben due possibili prede. Eönwë non le sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto, aveva smesso di dare segni di vita da un bel pezzo. Era vivo, lo _sentiva_ vivo, ma non aveva altre prove.

Il battere delle zampe dietro di loro era più vicino, troppo vicino.

Niel nitrì ad Alagon di fermarsi, e che sarebbe stata lei a occuparsi dei predatori in arrivo.

Alagon non le diede ascolto e continuò a correre, la bava alla bocca.

Era troppo tardi.

I mannari li avevano raggiunti.

Alagon scartò di lato, per evitare l’attacco di uno di loro, e crollò a terra con un nitrito terrorizzato. Niel rotolò lontano, prima che lui crollasse, e tirò via con sé Eönwë.

L’impatto con la terra fu doloroso, e Niel dovette subito risollevarsi per spingere via l’attacco di un mannaro. Si ritrovò ad apprezzare quella veste, reagiva al suo spirito quasi come quella usuale, e così osò combattere come avrebbe fatto da Cacciatrice. Passò un braccio intorno al collo del mannaro e, con un ringhio, gli girò la testa fino a sentire le vertebre rompersi.

_Non è una Caccia Selvaggia, Niel._

Altri due mannari si lanciarono su di loro e, con lo sferragliare della lama fuori dal fodero, Eönwë piantò l’elsa della spada a terra, vicino al suo corpo, gli occhi appena aperti che seguivano i movimenti dei mannari.

Niel mulinò il corpo del mannaro morto nell’aria sopra la spada, lo lanciò e colpì i due mannari in avvicinamento. Oh, questa veste riusciva a permetterle più cose di quanto credesse.

Un nitrito attirò l’attenzione di Niel su Alagon. Un mannaro aveva le zanne strette al collo del cavallo.

_No!_

Niel ruggì, le dita piegate ad artiglio, e alcuni dei mannari indietreggiarono, ma non quello su Alagon. Lei gli si lanciò contro, gli affondò le dita nella pelle e lo spinse con la schiena a terra. Un misto di sangue e bava caldi le colpì il viso, mentre la bestia ringhiava e agitava zampe in aria. Una mano stretta al muso, Niel afferrò il pugnale dal fodero alla cintura e, con un taglio, aprì la gola del mannaro.

«Mangiate questo, se avete fame» gridò Niel.

Eönwë si era trascinato in ginocchio vicino ad Alagon e si sfilò la sacca di dosso. Tirò fuori l’arco e lo porse a Niel con la faretra. Un mannaro gli si avvicinò alle spalle, ma Eönwë si postò e l’altro riuscì ad afferrare tra i denti solo l’asta della freccia nella sua schiena, prima che Eönwë prendesse la spada e la affondasse all’indietro e nel collo del mannaro. Con un guaito, la bestia si tirò indietro.

Incordato l’arco, Niel incoccò una freccia e puntò contro il mannaro dietro Eönwë. La freccia colpì la bestia, sprigionò una scintilla a contatto con la sua pelle immonda e prese fuoco.

 _Quella_ era una vista da Caccia Selvaggia.

Niel lanciò un urlo trionfale. Un paio di mannari fuggirono, ma ne rimanevano ancora una dozzina. Ed Eönwë era strisciato lontano dalle fiamme, troppo debole per fare altro.

Lei incoccò di nuovo e colpì un altro mannaro, così stupido da credere di potersi avvicinare a loro senza danno. Presto, un altro piccolo falò si accese a poca distanza da loro.

Un grosso mannaro, rimasto ai margini del branco, ululò e Niel ululò di rimando, scoccando un’altra freccia. Cominciavano a capire con chi avevano a che fare.

«Andate, e portate i saluti di Nielíqui!»

Niel ululò e puntò un’altra freccia contro un mannaro vicino, ma questi indietreggiò appiattendosi al suolo, la coda tra le gambe, e lei colpì quello al suo fianco, che non aveva avuto il buonsenso di dimostrarle sottomissione.

« _Andate!_ » ringhiò Niel.

Un altro ululato del capobranco incitò i mannari alla ritirata. Niel non abbassò la guardia finché non li sentì ben lontani da loro. Solo allora, si voltò verso Alagon ed Eönwë e la vista le fece rimpiangere di aver concesso la fuga al branco.

Ma, per quanto la vista le spezzasse il cuore, non avrebbe potuto tenere testa a una dozzina di mannari, da sola. Anche se avevano minacciato il _suo_ , di branco.

Alagon aveva il collo piegato in maniera innaturale, uno squarcio aperto sulla gola, gli occhi rovesciati all’indietro e la lingua fuori dalla bocca. Niel si sentì scuotere da un singhiozzo. Si accovacciò vicino ad Alagon e gli accarezzò il collo. Era stato così coraggioso, quella morte era il ringraziamento che gli aveva dato? Una morte nel terrore e sgozzato da un mannaro?

Poco più in là, Eönwë sembrava privo di sensi. La freccia in mezzo alle scapole era stata spezzata dal morso del mannaro; ce n’era stata un’altra sulla spalla destra, e quella più in basso era integra. Doveva essere quella che lo aveva colpito durante la fuga.

Niel lo raggiunse, lo girò di lato e lo sollevò da terra, passandogli un braccio dietro la schiena, tra le due frecce. Gli mise una mano sulla guancia e gli scostò i capelli biondi e sottili dal viso.

«Eönwë?»

Lui schiuse gli occhi, l’oro del suo sguardo era spento.

«Erano avvelenate quelle frecce, vero?»

Eönwë sbuffò e richiuse gli occhi, abbandonando la testa contro la sua. «Ti sei battuta bene».

Poco importava quello, se non lo avesse portato al più presto da qualche parte a farlo curare, no? Niel non voleva più sapere così tanto come avrebbe reagito quella veste al veleno. Ricordava i racconti di cosa era successo a Írissë e aveva il terrore che il veleno potesse avere lo stesso effetto.

«Quanto pensi di poter resistere? Non ho idea di dove trovare un villaggio, ma se continuiamo verso Nord, arriviamo nel Dorwinion e lì di sicuro possiamo trovare qualcuno che si prenda cura delle tue ferite».

Eönwë non rispose. La sua forma parve tremolare, come una fiamma al vento, e l’istinto non le diceva nulla di buono. Lui era messo peggio di quanto le volesse far credere.

Lo posò a terra e andò a recuperare la sacca, vi ripose dentro arco e faretra e se la mise in traverso dietro la schiena. Non era ancora stanca, il combattimento la riempiva sempre di forze e sapere che Eönwë non era in buone condizioni le dava ulteriore energia, mista a un senso di urgenza che non sapeva bene come gestire.

Voleva correre.

E lo avrebbe fatto. Niel afferrò un braccio di Eönwë e se lo passò oltre la spalla, si girò a dargli la schiena e gli afferrò una gamba: se lo caricò in spalla, come avrebbe fatto con della selvaggina di grossa taglia, e lui non reagì in alcun modo. Che fosse già irrecuperabile?

Non poteva essere!

Niel si tirò in piedi. Non aveva idea di quanto distasse il villaggio più vicino, ma lo avrebbe raggiunto prima che Eönwë provasse cosa volesse dire morire in quel corpo.

Che lei non lo avesse mai voluto con sé, in quel viaggio, era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.

 

 

L’orizzonte aveva cominciato a tingersi di rosa, quando Niel bussò alla locanda del villaggio. Una Quendë, dai capelli castano chiaro raccolti in una treccia intorno alla testa, le aprì la porta e gli occhi grigi rimasero freddi alla vista di Niel, con un braccio intorno alla vita di Eönwë svenuto.

Doveva essere, come minimo, la locandiera. Ed era Hwente, come denunciava il corpo snello da Nelya e il viso più appuntito e triangolare di quello squadrato dei Tatyar.

Erano nel Regno Riunito e Niel aveva un Disertore svenuto in braccio, così parò Ovestron. Meglio dare una parvenza di normalità alla cosa.

«Mi hanno detto che alla locanda si trova una guaritrice: è corretto?»

«Sono io quella guaritrice» le rispose la donna in un Ovestron cantilenante. Squadrò Niel da testa a piedi e si spostò dalla soglia, aprendo del tutto la porta. «Entra».

Niel passò il braccio libero sotto le ginocchia di Eönwë, lo riprese in braccio per superare la soglia della locanda e la porta le fu chiusa alle spalle.

«Stendilo sul tavolo, a pancia in giù».

«Mi aiuteresti a togliergli il mantello, prima? Così lo possiamo stendere sul tavolo ed evitare di impregnare il legno di sangue».

La guaritrice disse: «Non sarebbe la prima volta». Ma liberò il mantello dalla spilla, lo sfilò via dalle frecce e lo andò a stendere sul tavolo.

Con l’aiuto della guaritrice, Niel distese Eönwë sopra il mantello, sciolse la cintura con la spada, e si sedette sulla panca lì vicino. La guaritrice, intanto, ravvivò il fuoco del grande camino del salone e tornò da Eönwë.

«Madre, che succede?»

Un giovane Hwente spuntò dalla porta dietro il bancone, i capelli scurissimi arruffati e addosso una lunga camicia rovinata.

«Torna a letto, Tuichon. Ho tutto sotto controllo» disse la guaritrice, senza voltarsi a guardarlo. La sua voce era calma e monotonale, quasi le fosse stata strappata ogni emozione. Eppure aveva un figlio, una fonte di gioia – almeno per i canoni dei Primogeniti.

Niel rivolse un sorriso al giovane Quendë e lui le lanciò un’occhiata curiosa, prima di obbedire alla madre.

Intanto, la guaritrice aveva sciolto la tunica di Eönwë, strappato la camicia forata e scoperto la schiena bianca. Si arrotolò le maniche della veste e tastò la ferita alla spalla, gonfia ma chiusa.

«Un incontro ravvicinato con i Windan, vedo».

Niel non aveva alcun dubbio che la guaritrice fosse Hwente, anche il colore della pelle glielo confermava: era di una tonalità dorata dal sole, molto simile a quella dei Secondinati tra cui vivevano. Però, aveva già avuto a che fare con ferite di armi Windarin e la cosa era davvero singolare. Da quanto tempo si trovava in zona quella tribù? Chi era stato attaccato e rimesso alle cure di questa donna?

«Con i Windan, sì, e mannari» disse Niel. «Come possono esserci mannari da queste parti? Dovrebbero essere stati sterminati o fuggiti verso i ghiacci del Nord, dopo la caduta di Sauron».

La guaritrice sollevò lo sguardo dalle ferite di freccia di Eönwë e la guardò, come se Niel non avesse detto niente degno di nota.

«Non so da dove tu arrivi, ma la differenza tra prima e dopo la caduta di Sauron, per noi, si vede solo nel cielo a Sud che è finalmente limpido».

Detto ciò, la guaritrice mise una mano sulla schiena di Eönwë e strinse l’altra intorno all’asta della freccia tra le scapole di lui, e tirò. Con una mano sul collo e una sulle cosce, Niel tenne il corpo di Eönwë, che aveva ripreso a sfarfallare, e la freccia uscì dalla ferita, insieme a uno spruzzo di sangue scuro.

La guaritrice passò senza commento all’altra freccia e la tirò fuori con più facilità, per quanto da essa uscì ancora più sangue scuro.

«È già iniziato il processo di guarigione. Mi vedo costretta a riaprire le ferite per ripulirle. Soprattutto quella sulla spalla» che, Niel vide, era quasi richiusa, gonfia e violacea, ma si stava richiudendo. I Primogeniti non avevano capacità di guarigione così veloci, che fosse lo spirito contenuto in quella veste ad accelerare il processo?

«Posso fare qualcosa?» chiese Niel.

La guaritrice annuì. «Prima pulisciti il sangue dal viso. Poi vai nella cucina, riempi un pentolone d’acqua e portalo al camino. Del resto degli strumenti mi occupo io».

La porta dietro al bancone doveva portare alla cucina e fu lì che Niel si diresse, passandosi un lembo del mantello sul viso. Appena vi mise piede, percepì qualcosa di sgradevole nell’aria, ma non riuscì a capire cosa le provocasse quella sensazione. Era come se l’aria fosse più soffocante rispetto al salone da cui veniva.

La cucina era una grande sala dalle pareti di pietra, con un camino al centro della parete rivolta all’interno. Dal lato opposto al camino, contro il muro, era montato un ripiano, al cui fianco si trovava la vasca di un lavello, anch’esso di pietra, e una pompa. Dentro l’abitazione. Non aveva mai visto nulla del genere nell’Est!

Niel prese uno dei pentoloni impilati sotto il ripiano e lo riempì nella vasca.

La guaritrice entrò in cucina e aprì uno sportello in alto della lunga credenza, posizionata in fondo alla stanza contro la parete in comune col salone. Attirò l’attenzione di Niel con un fischio, le lanciò un sacchetto – dall’odore erano erbe medicinali – e le disse «Mettile nell’acqua». Poi tornò ad armeggiare nella credenza.

Niel non restò a guardare cosa lei stesse prendendo, perché aveva dell’acqua da mettere a scaldare e delle erbe da mettere a bollire.

Nel salone, Eönwë non aveva ripreso coscienza e Niel sperava quasi che non lo facesse prima che la guaritrice avesse finito di occuparsi delle sue ferite. Si sedette di nuovo vicino a lui e con le dita gli pettinò i capelli all’indietro.

Le dava una sensazione particolare vederlo addormentato e indifeso, non con lo sguardo dorato puntato su chi lo circondava. Sentiva quasi il peso della responsabilità nei suoi confronti e quel peso non era spiacevole. Eönwë era parte del suo branco, era tutto quello che rimaneva del suo branco, ora che Alagon era stato ucciso.

Con la punta di un dito, gli tracciò la linea dello zigomo e giù verso la mascella.

La veste di Eönwë aveva smesso di sfarfallare e il suo respiro era lento e regolare. Forse era il sonno quel che gli serviva per rigenerarsi?

«È il tuo amante?» chiese la guaritrice, tornando con in mano una borsa dall’aspetto vecchio e impolverato.

Amante? Non era una parola che si adattasse a loro, quella.

Niel ritirò la mano e scosse il capo. «È il mio compagno di viaggio. Mi ci sono... affezionata». Come a una zecca. Magari anche le zecche su Alagon erano tristi per la sua morte, sempre che non fossero balzate addosso a uno dei mannari.

Povero Alagon. Niel sperava che fosse arrivato qualche divoratore di carogne della steppa a dedicare le giuste attenzioni al suo corpo, non voleva che finisse nelle fauci sbagliate.

La guaritrice aveva posato la borsa sulla panca dall’altro lato del tavolo rispetto a Niel e vi stava frugando dentro, con un rumore di oggetti metallici, legno e boccette di vetro.

«Non so chi ti abbia suggerito di venire da me. Sono ormai troppi anni che non sono più la guaritrice del villaggio. Mi limito a occuparmi delle ferite dei miei familiari e di qualche cliente piuttosto grave».

«È stato un bracciante che ho incontrato lungo la strada. Mi ha mostrato diversi tagli che tu gli hai ricucito».

«Mh» fece la guaritrice e andò al fuoco con un coltello in mano. «A proposito di clienti piuttosto gravi».

«Un ubriaco?»

La guaritrice annuì. «Di quelli rissosi. È una cara persona, da sobrio». Passò il coltello nelle fiamme, poi tornò al tavolo.

«Eri una guaritrice prima di diventare una locandiera, quindi?»

La guaritrice premette la punta del coltello sulla ferita sulla spalla di Eönwë e tagliò lungo tutta la macchia nera che si era formata sotto pelle. Dalla ferita, uscì sangue misto a qualcosa di scuro e denso.

«Prima di sposarmi, sì» rispose la guaritrice. Mugugnò qualcosa a bocca chiusa e scosse il capo. «Andare incontro ai Windan con un Disertore è stata un’idea pessima».

Niel non precisò che non si erano limitati ad andare incontro ai Windan, erano proprio _entrati_ nel loro accampamento. «Succedono spesso incontri sanguinosi con i Windan?»

«Un tempo sì».

Premendo i lati della ferita, la guaritrice intonò un canto a mezza voce, e il susseguirsi di parole era così veloce e sussurrato, che Niel avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi per sentire davvero cosa diceva.

«Tornano spesso da queste parti, anche se non superano mai il Mare di Rhûn. Ormai sono anni che la gente del Dorwinion ha imparato a stare alla larga da loro. Sono maledetti e credono che qualsiasi straniero sia la chiave per liberarli dalla loro maledizione».

Dalla ferita del fianco riprese a uscire sangue rosso brillante. La guaritrice ripeté l’operazione con le altre due ferite, ancora aperte e gonfie. Con della stoffa impregnata nell’acqua del pentolone, ripulì le ferite e le coprì con degli impacchi di erbe e garza.

«Non terrà per molto questa medicazione, vista la velocità con cui stavano guarendo le ferite. Ma è comunque meglio lasciarlo riposare» disse infine la guaritrice, asciugandosi le mani con uno straccio. «Aiutami a portarlo in una delle stanze di sopra».

Niel afferrò Eönwë sotto le braccia e la guaritrice lo prese dai piedi. Salirono le scale verso una delle camere con la porta aperta e lo adagiarono su un letto, sulle lenzuola, a pancia in giù.

«Ti ringrazio» disse Niel, sfilando gli stivali a Eönwë. «Come posso chiamarti?»

«Chiamami Eristel. Riposa, domani parleremo del conto».

E con quelle parole, la guaritrice uscì dalla camera prima che lei potesse presentarsi e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Niel guardò Eönwë disteso sul letto.

_Ti sei battuta bene._

Abbozzò un sorriso. Quello era sembrato proprio un complimento. Chissà se lo avrebbe ritirato, appena si fosse svegliato e si fosse reso conto che lo spettacolo a cui aveva assistito con i mannari era quello che lei e altri Cacciatori avevano fatto per buona parte della Seconda Era.

 _Nielikki_ , l’aveva chiamata. Chissà da dove era venuto fuori.

Le energie erano un po’ calate, quando si era seduta, ma questa veste ricordava il fluire della forza e della rabbia contro le creature di Morgoth. Voleva combattere e voleva crollare a letto di fianco a Eönwë.

Come le era mancata quella sensazione. Quel misto di stanchezza, strascichi di euforia e bisogno di conforto. Le riportava la mente alle pianure a Nord-Est, il cielo puntinato di stelle e Isil che sorgeva grande e pallido all’orizzonte. Non aveva avuto solo il viso e le mani sporche di sangue, non c’era stata nessuna guaritrice a prendersi cura delle loro vesti di Cacciatori. Si erano spesso raggruppati, tutti insieme, a cercare conforto nella presenza degli altri, mentre l’energia della caccia svaniva e lasciava soddisfazione e brama di altre prede.

Non avevano dormito, non sapevano cosa volesse dire il sonno, se non come una cosa che facevano i Primogeniti che avevano cacciato con loro in Aman.

Ma ora Niel sentiva la stanchezza strappare le forze a quella veste e l’unico compagno di caccia che aveva, in quel momento, era Eönwë.

 

* * *

 

Quando Eönwë si svegliò, fu strano. Sentiva una pressione al basso ventre e calore contro il torace, tra le braccia e sul collo. Il dolore era svanito, la sua veste sembrava in forma come prima dell’attacco degli Avari. Aprì gli occhi e vide una crocchia sfatta molto familiare. Identificare il calore fu facile, la pressione ai lombi un po’ meno.

Abbassò lo sguardo, ma Nielíqui aveva gettato un braccio attorno al suo fianco ed Eönwë sentiva una gamba di lei sopra le sue. Si girò sulla schiena e qualcosa si riappiccicò alla sua pelle nuda, non era certo di cosa, e c’era anche qualcosa di strano nei suoi pantaloni. Sapeva cosa ci fosse tra le sue gambe, sapeva anche a cosa serviva per i Figli di Ilúvatar e per gli animali, ma non gli era mai capitato di prestarci più attenzione di quanta ne prestasse a un dito del piede.

Ora però tirava un po’, e lui non aveva la minima idea di che fare. Sentiva il bisogno urinare, ma allo stesso tempo voleva strofinarsi contro il calore del corpo di Nielíqui.

Il solo pensiero era ridicolo.

Non voleva accoppiarsi con _lei_!

Un movimento al suo fianco e Nielíqui si sollevò su un braccio, lo sguardo rivolto ai suoi pantaloni.

Eönwë si aspettava qualche commento pungente, se non addirittura una risata di scherno, perché doveva rendersi conto lei stessa che era una situazione oltre il ridicolo.

«Che strano» disse Nielíqui.

Eönwë la guardò, con le sopracciglia sollevate.

«Non l’ho mai– ma certo!» Nielíqui si girò verso di lui e gli inarcò le sopracciglia in risposta. «Sei pur sempre in una veste di Primogenito».

«Nielíqui, non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando».

Le fremettero le labbra, poi lei gettò la testa indietro in una risata. Quel suono lo stordì, Eönwë non ci aveva mai fatto caso, era stato solo un fastidio in lontananza quando i Cacciatori erano riuniti tra di loro o con la Gente di Yavanna o i soldati.

Di certo, Nielíqui non aveva mai riso così davanti _a lui_.

Eönwë si sollevò sui gomiti e la scrutò, mezza distesa, il petto scosso dalla risata, la gola scoperta e le trecce sparse dietro di lei sul letto. Voleva posare la bocca su quel collo, stringerla a sé e strofinarsi contro di lei.

Il che era a dir poco assurdo. Come lo era stato quando lei gli aveva afferrato le natiche.

Se la sua risata gli provocava quella stessa reazione, forse avrebbe dovuto dirle di smetterla e non ridere più.

Non voleva.

Gli piaceva quel suono.

E aveva voglia anche lui di ridere, anche se non sapeva bene per cosa.

Era tutto così diverso in quella piccola stanza, su quel letto un po’ troppo molle per i suoi gusti.

Come sentendo i suoi pensieri, Nielíqui smise di ridere e incontrò il suo sguardo. C’era qualcosa di diverso anche nel guardarla in viso.

La sera prima, quando avevano incontrato gli Avari, lei lo aveva spacciato per un servitore. La notte ancora prima, aveva cercato di condurre le ricerche senza di lui, gli aveva fatto capire con i risultati che lui la stava rallentando. Nonostante questo, alla fine, invece di lasciarlo in pasto agli Avari o ai mannari – dopotutto, morire non gli avrebbe fatto danni reali, lo avrebbe solo rispedito ad Aman –, Nielíqui lo aveva _difeso_.

Nessuno aveva mai difeso Eönwë. Nessuno si sarebbe mai sognato che lui potesse aver _bisogno_ di essere difeso.

Nielíqui non aveva avuto nessun motivo per volerlo con sé, eppure aveva fatto di tutto per salvarlo.

La pressione all’inguine lo trascinò indietro nel suo corpo. C’era un problema da risolvere prima.

Eönwë si mise a sedere e la pressione cambiò ancora, diventò un peso liquido. Ora era _solo_ bisogno di trovare un vaso da notte. Da quando indossava quella veste, non gli era capitato spesso e solo sulla nave era stato al chiuso.

«C’era un guaritore tra i nostri seguaci Eldarin» disse Nielíqui, persa nei suoi discorsi, e si guardò in giro nella stanza, «e quando una volta gli ho chiesto spiegazioni a riguardo, mi ha detto che è normale, è un modo del loro corpo per verificare che tutto funzioni.

«Non sono certa del perché dovrebbero controllare che i loro corpi funzionino, se si muovono–». Nielíqui scese dal letto e si piegò per guardare il pavimento. « _Ah!_ » Si rialzò con un vaso con due manici in mano. «Ecco qui! Dovrebbe bastare vuotare la vescica e poi il tuo corpo è contento perché funziona e starai meglio».

Eönwë sentiva le guance bruciare. «So cosa devo fare, Nielíqui. Ma le altre volte che ho avuto bisogno di urinare, gli effetti non erano _questi_ » disse e si indicò l’inguine.

«Dovrebbe funzionare anche per quello, credo, anche se sono stata spesso scacciata quando andavo a svegliare i nostri cacciatori Eldar». Nielíqui sbatté le palpebre. «Però, se lo sapevi già, perché quelle domande?»

«Perché non è solo quello–». Ora voleva capire perché i Primogeniti l’avevano scacciata, anche se le sensazioni che aveva provato con Nielíqui che gli dormiva addosso e rideva gli davano indizi difficili da accettare.

Eönwë serrò la mascella e grugnì. Non aveva intenzione di farle sapere cosa aveva provato nei suoi confronti.

«Dammi quel vaso».

Fu più complicato del solito, ma Eönwë tornò a sedersi a letto con la vescica vuota. Il viso di Nielíqui spuntò oltre la sua spalla.

«Hai ancora le bende appiccicate alla schiena» gli disse. «Controllo se ti son guarite le ferite».

Senza aspettare una risposta, le dita di Nielíqui gli toccarono la pelle della schiena e staccarono quelle che dovevano essere le bende.

Eönwë le chiese cosa fosse successo tra gli Avari e il racconto di Nielíqui non gli fece molta chiarezza: gli raccontò dell’incontro di quella tribù con gli Stregoni Blu e Curumo, degli spiriti che li tormentavano e della sciamana posseduta da uno o più di loro. Non aveva idea di come tutto questo fosse possibile, ma avevano deciso che lui andava sacrificato – non venduto come usavano fare di solito – e questo gli piaceva troppo poco, perché Eönwë avesse voglia di provare a capirli.

Quindi la situazione era stata davvero così tremenda, che anche le precauzioni di Nielíqui erano servite a poco?

Se non altro, lei lo aveva tirato fuori dall’impiccio, quando lui si era fatto piantare già due frecce nella schiena.

Avvelenate, a detta di Nielíqui.

Lei aveva cercato di convincere gli Avari che lui non era da sacrificare.

«Ho detto che eri mio, ma ormai il senso della proprietà sembra non aver alcun valore per loro» disse Nielíqui. «Sono così terrorizzati da qualsiasi cosa li stia tormentando».

Aveva detto che era _suo_. Eönwë deglutì a quell’idea, gli provocava strane sensazioni che non voleva capire meglio.

«Cos’è successo dopo i mannari?» le chiese. «Dove siamo?»

Nielíqui non rispose subito. Premette le dita sulla spalla, poi tra le scapole e infine al fianco, ed emise un verso compiaciuto. «Tutto guarito, sei come nuovo» disse lei. «Siamo nel Dorwinion meridionale, ho corso e camminato tutta la notte e ho trovato questa locanda. La proprietaria è una guaritrice».

Eönwë la guardò oltre la spalla. Aveva camminato tutta la notte portandosi lui dietro, di peso? Perché lui ricordava la fine che aveva fatto il cavallo – quegli occhi rivoltati indietro, il collo squarciato, i ruggiti di Nielíqui – e non credeva che lei fosse riuscita a trovarne un altro.

«Siamo tra Hwenti e Uomini in questa zona, e a quanto pare la guaritrice non è nuova alle ferite dei Windan».

«Era dove volevi arrivare, giusto?»

Nielíqui sedette di fianco a lui, con le gambe giù dal letto, e annuì. «E credo di aver capito cosa potrebbe succedere se ci uccidessero in questa veste».

«È quello che mi stava succedendo? Stavo morendo?»

«Penso di sì, c’era veleno sulla punta delle frecce e la guaritrice lo ha dovuto far uscire e cantare per guarirti davvero». Nielíqui lo guardò. «Finché non lo ha fatto, tu eri una visione... tremolante, come un miraggio nel deserto. La veste stava guarendo, tenendo dentro il veleno».

Eönwë abbassò lo sguardo sui piedi nudi.

«Sai cosa ci succederebbe una volta morti in questa veste, vero?» chiese Nielíqui.

«Lo so». La consapevolezza di cosa fosse successo lo colpì senza preavviso. Ci era mancato poco perché fallisse. Era stato mandato a tenere d’occhio Nielíqui, non a farsi ammazzare al suo posto.

Aveva rischiato più dell’incarnazione.

Prima gli Avari, poi i mannari. Se non fosse stato per Nielíqui, lui avrebbe fallito in maniera miserabile.

In quanto ai mannari, però…

«Cosa ci fanno i mannari in queste terre?» Eönwë si girò a guardarla. «Non dovrebbero essere spariti con Sauron?»

Nielíqui sospirò.

«Ho fatto la stessa domanda alla guaritrice» disse lei. «La sua risposta è stata che non è cambiato molto dalla caduta di Sauron».

Eönwë corrugò la fronte. «Non è… _corretto_ ».

Nielíqui scosse la testa. «C’è qualcosa di sbagliato da queste parti. Prima i Windan che viaggiano verso Ovest, poi i mannari, poi quello che ha detto la guaritrice».

E il silenzio della gente che viveva nel Regno Riunito, ma si sentiva più Esterling che altro. Per non parlare della _coincidenza_ tra i sacrifici e il passaggio di Alatar e Pallando. Nielíqui poteva ignorare quei dettagli, poteva chiudere gli occhi su quelle situazioni per concentrarsi sugli avvenimenti più recenti, ma Eönwë era lì per quello, per riuscire dove lei sarebbe venuta a mancare.

Così come lei aveva compensato dove lui aveva rischiato di fallire.

«Cosa facciamo?» Eönwë la guardò. «Dobbiamo pur chiedere degli Stregoni Blu».

Nielíqui si mise in piedi. «Iniziamo col chiedere dei vestiti per te».

Eönwë inarcò le sopracciglia e lei gli rispose con un ghigno.

«Poi, troviamo un modo per restare qui abbastanza a lungo da raccogliere informazioni su Alatar e Pallando, sui Windan e sui mannari».

 _Questo_ era un piano che gli piaceva. Voleva capire cosa stesse succedendo nell’Est, non limitarsi a cercare due Cacciatori perduti.

Nielíqui piegò la testa di lato e gli prese il mento con una mano. «Ma ho bisogno della tua collaborazione. _Non_ puoi ostacolarmi».

«Hai detto collaborazione ed è quello che farò: collaborerò».

E lo intendeva davvero. Avrebbe preso parte a tutte le storie assurde che lei si fosse inventata per ottenere informazioni. L’avrebbe seguita e assistita in quella farsa.

Fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.

 

* * *

 

Nella grande cucina della locanda, Niel trovò una faccia nuova seduta al tavolo.

Anzi, due: ma immaginava che, vicino al giovane Avar – stamattina con i capelli raccolti in una treccia –, ci fosse l’altra figlia della donna. Doveva avere a malapena una cinquantina di anni ed era molto simile alla madre, con i capelli castano chiaro sciolti in onde sulle spalle.

La giovane sorrise nel vedere Niel ed Eönwë e solo allora la sconosciuta di spalle si voltò.

«Mi era giunta voce di stranieri in città» disse la donna, anche lei Hwente, con i capelli neri fermati in una coda molle appena dietro il collo, e gli occhi grigi. Una pipa di terracotta in mano, si alzò dalla sedia, rivelando pantaloni morbidi e larghi, che cadevano in pieghe intorno alle sue gambe ed erano infilati negli stivali di pelle, ormai vecchi e strausati. Indossava una camicia larga, con una fusciacca rossa alla vita, e sopra a tutto un soprabito rosso scuro, lungo al polpaccio, ornato con motivi di uva e viticci.

A occhio Niel l’avrebbe detta una produttrice di Dorwinion. O una capitana di nave, a giudicare dal messaggio che dava l’anello argentato infilato nella punta dell’orecchio destro.

Eristel comparve da dietro un’anta della credenza.

«Non era necessario che passassi a controllare, intendono ripartire oggi» disse Eristel.

Non era quel che Niel le aveva detto quando le aveva chiesto i vestiti per Eönwë. E non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse un invito tra le righe o una menzogna per scacciare l’altra donna.

Chi era quella Hwente?

«Ma, mamma, perché devi scacciarli?» intervenne la figlia. «Finché pagano per la loro stanza e il cibo, possono rimanere quanto desiderano, no?»

La donna Hwente scoppiò a ridere e mise le mani sui fianchi. «Credo prenderò Dínne come mia apprendista».

Eristel sospirò e dispose sul tavolo piatti e posate anche per Niel ed Eönwë.

«Ti ringrazio per le cure che mi hai dedicato» disse Eönwë. «Non credo sarei sopravvissuto altrimenti e avrei abbandonato la mia compagna da sola».

Eristel sollevò lo sguardo dal tavolo. «Saresti sopravvissuto anche senza le mie cure. Ora sedetevi al tavolo con noi, prego».

Preso posto alla sinistra del figlio, Eristel indicò loro le due sedie spaiate, disposte vicino alla donna Hwente.

La donna tirò una pacca alla sedia alla sua destra e guardò Eönwë. «Siedi qui, Disertore, e racconta come siete arrivati fin qui, feriti e a piedi. Sento che c’è una storia interessante».

Che fosse una cantastorie, allora? Avrebbe potuto esserlo, erano dei vagabondi anche loro e il genere di persone da forarsi la parte più delicata dell’orecchio di un Primogenito.

Niel sedette dopo Eönwë e si ritrovò davanti a Eristel.

«Ho dimenticato di presentarvi mia sorella, Corweth» disse indicando la donna Hwente, che sorrise e posò la pipa sul tavolo, davanti al piatto.

Poi Eristel indicò i figli: «questi sono Tuichon, mio figlio, che il tuo compagno non ha visto stamattina, e Dínelloth, mia figlia».

«E io ho dimenticato di presentarci: chiamatemi Lavaneth, lui Thorondil».

I figli si servirono dai piatti e dalle brocche disposti al centro del tavolo, e Niel si sporse in avanti per guardare Corweth. «Per rispondere alla tua curiosità, come credo abbia già fatto Eristel, ci siamo imbattuti in un clan di Windan ed erano intenzionati a sacrificare il mio compagno, per liberarsi di una loro maledizione. Vi son già capitate cose simili?»

Corweth spezzò del pane e con un coltello vi sparse sopra della marmellata, d’uva a giudicare dall’odore. «Non riceviamo molti stranieri da queste parti, cara Lavaneth. Men che meno molti Disertori».

Non era quello che Niel le aveva chiesto.

Eönwë storse le labbra, ma non fiatò, gli occhi fissi sul piatto vuoto. Se non altro stava lasciando gestire lei la situazione.

«Eppure sembrate avere una certa familiarità con le ferite procurate da armi Windarin».

«I Windan gironzolano da queste parti da un po’ di tempo, vanno e vengono, e capitano delle scaramucce quando si avvicinano troppo al villaggio» disse Dínelloth, sgusciando un uovo sodo. «E poi la zia e il nonno sono mercanti, mentre la nonna e due dei miei zii sono guerrieri: capita sempre qualcosa che richieda l’aiuto di mamma e non ci sono altri guaritori qui».

Corweth tirò una pacca sul braccio di Dínelloth e le sorrise. «Tesoro, tua madre era un’esperta guaritrice prima di sposare tuo padre, normale che tutti chiedano di lei e nessun altro prova a venire da queste parti a fare il suo lavoro».

Il figlio – Tuichon? – spinse l’uovo sbattuto nel piatto con il cucchiaio.

Niel corrugò la fronte. «Quindi quei Windan non sono una presenza di passaggio».

Corweth gettò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Eönwë e lui si irrigidì. «Sono una presenza che non dà problemi, a meno che tu non sia un Disertore che si è spinto troppo a Est» Corweth avvicinò il viso a quello di Eönwë e piegò la testa di lato. «Da dove vieni, di preciso? Dalle Bocche di Sirion? Dal Doriath? O sei uno degli Esiliati? Ne ho _sempre_ voluto incontrare uno».

«Il Beleriand è sprofondato in mare da almeno sei millenni» disse Eönwë.

Corweth si tirò una pacca sulla fronte. «Giusto, altrimenti non avrei avuto il mio principale cliente!» Si sporse in avanti per guardare Niel. «Sai che la maggior parte del vino di questa zona lo acquista il Reame Boscoso? Prima dovevamo viaggiare fino ai Monti Azzurri per partecipare al mercato dei Nani, ora è molto più comodo. Certo, da quando Sauron ha deciso di fare di Mordor la sua dimora, il viaggio è diventato più pericoloso di prima, ma non c’è confronto con i tempi di Mantogrigio».

«Come ti ho detto, non c’è molta differenza dalla caduta di Sauron» disse Eristel e portò il bicchiere alle labbra.

A Niel non piaceva la piega che stava prendendo quel discorso. Voleva delle risposte sui Windan e dei mannari, non le interessava del commercio di vino del Dorwinion.

«Non siete parte del Regno Riunito?» chiese. «I territori a Ovest sono in pace, non ci sono mannari a caccia».

Corweth scrollò le spalle e liberò Eönwë dal suo braccio, per afferrare la brocca del latte e il bicchiere. «Lo siamo solo di nome, nessun Uomo intende forzare il suo dominio su di noi. Di fatto, siamo indipendenti».

«E gli Stregoni Blu non hanno fatto nulla per il male che continua a regnare in questi territori?»

Se Niel non fosse stata concentrata sulla reazione di Corweth, non avrebbe notato il lieve incresparsi del latte versato nel bicchiere. Tuichon sollevò lo sguardo dal piatto e guardò Niel con interesse.

«Gli Stregoni Blu–» cominciò Dínelloth, ma si riscosse e indicò il piatto vicino alla madre. «Mi passeresti un panino dolce?»

Corweth posò la brocca e scrollò le spalle. «Non vedo cosa abbiano a che fare con le nostre terre» disse e lanciò un’occhiata a Niel oltre il petto di Eönwë. «L’ultima volta che li ho visti, erano intenzionati a fermare Sauron, ma poi sono andati a Est e non ne ho più sentito parlare».

«L’ultima volta sarebbe?»

Eönwë girò appena la testa verso Niel e la guardò. Non ebbe bisogno di parlare.

«Un duemila anni fa. Tuo marito era ancora un guerriero, Eristel, vero?»

Eristel non degnò la sorella di uno sguardo.

Corweth ghignò e guardò Niel. «Comunque, sì, erano circa duemila anni fa, ed erano vecchi allora, ora saranno polvere nella terra. Puoi pure dimenticarli, quegli stregoni mortali non sono sopravvissuti fino a oggi».

Niel prese una delle uova sode e la ruppe sul fondo.

_Ora saranno polvere nella terra._

Non poteva essere, erano Maiar, non erano davvero dei mortali.

Queste donne Hwenti non gliela contavano giusta. Forse era solo l’aria strana che si respirava in cucina, o il tono annoiato di Eristel e il modo in cui Corweth continuava a stare addosso a Eönwë.

Era grata per quel che aveva fatto Eristel per lui e sapeva che non avevano alcun diritto di pretendere di più. Ma erano appena stati attaccati da Windan inferociti, oltre che da mannari che non avrebbero dovuto esserci, e queste Hwenti _sapevano_ , dovevano sapere che cosa stava succedendo. Non le piacevano quei silenzi e quelle chiacchiere.

Inoltre, la guardia nell’ultimo villaggio aveva detto che gli Stregoni Blu erano stati lì cinque settimane prima, non potevano essere _morti_. Dovevano essere passati anche da queste parti, nonostante Niel non avesse visto alcuna cupola scura nel villaggio.

Cosa volevano dire, quindi, le parole di Corweth? Che, nei loro viaggi, Alatar e Pallando erano stati alla larga dal Dorwinion e lì li credevano morti? Perché avrebbero dovuto farlo? O Corweth stava mentendo?

Niel guardò Tuichon.

C’era un solo modo per saperlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così rieccoci, con un’altra manciata di Avari! *sparge coriandoli*
> 
> Nel Dorwinion, per di più, erano secoli che volevo arrivare da queste parti, sììì!
> 
> Intanto chiariamo un dettaglio. La convivenza di Uomini ed Elfi nel Dorwinion prende spunto dalla nota 13 in “The problem of Ros” (HoME XII) in cui si parla di parte della gente di Hador, separatasi dal gruppo principale per proseguire oltre il Mare Interno di Helcar, mentre gli altri sono rimasti sulle sponde finché non hanno costruito navi per attraversarlo. Sulla convivenza fruttuosa e pacifica è mia pura speculazione!
> 
> Per il resto, scrivere determinate scene di questo capitolo ha richiesto da parte mia qualche riflessione sullo stato della “medicina” in Aman e nella Terra di Mezzo.  
> Soprattutto perché dubito che, in Aman, i guaritori abbiano avuto cadaveri da analizzare, alla vecchia maniera mortale, ma fatico davvero a trovare plausibile la possibilità che non sapessero come funzionassero i loro corpi: controllo vuol dire conoscenza e per avere un buon controllo dello spirito sul corpo, devi anche sapere come è fatto e come funziona questo corpo, no?  
> Poi, vabbè, non mi bevo del tutto le questioni spirituali: perché il corpo è corpo, per tutti i Figli di Ilúvatar, e quel che differenzia Elfi e Uomini è quanto lo spirito riesca a tenere le redini di questo corpo. E anche questo, negli Elfi, dipende dalla loro età e un sacco di altri fattori.  
> Alla fine della fiera, mi diverte troppo immaginare la fisiologia elfica e come si differenzi da quella mortale e mi ci arrovello spesso. Un giorno scriverò le mie speculazioni in Esplorando il Corpo Elfico e farò una serie di VHS.
> 
> Le frecce che danno fuoco ai mannari seguono la stessa logica della corda elfica che dà fastidio a Gollum: sono frecce di una Cacciatrice, fatte per uccidere creature di Melkor, e la reazione è quella che sembra esserci tra qualcosa di “estremamente buono” e qualcosa di “estremamente malvagio”. Niente di scientifico, ho cercato solo di seguire l’impressione che mi ha dato quel dettaglio di Gollum.
> 
> Grazie per chi ha letto, come sempre!
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	7. Capitolo VII. Qualcosa da perdere

Eönwë era rimasto poco soddisfatto dalle chiacchiere intorno al tavolo. La guaritrice e la sua molestissima sorella non avevano detto altro che parole a vuoto, ma Nielíqui si era tesa come un’aquila pronta a calare sulla preda.

Ilmarë cosa gli aveva detto sull’essere un cacciatore?

_Un cacciatore è paziente e mai diretto._

E Nielíqui stava facendo proprio così. Non lo aveva mai sentito prima, il brivido della caccia, eppure ora Eönwë la voleva vedere all’opera al più presto.

Ma, a colazione, c’erano state solo altre chiacchiere.

«Sapete per caso dove possiamo acquistare due cavalli?» aveva chiesto Nielíqui, assecondando i silenzi delle due donne Avari. «Il nostro cavallo è stato ucciso dai mannari e abbiamo bisogno di proseguire il viaggio, appena Thorondil si sarà ripreso».

«E dove dovete andare di tanto importante?» era stata la risposta di Corweth. Eönwë si era trattenuto dal lanciarle un’occhiataccia: non sopportava chi rispondeva a una domanda con un’altra domanda.

Nielíqui aveva sospirato, con quel sospiro pieno di sentimento, che lui aveva imparato a conoscere, aveva servito la sua bellissima storia inventata.

«Non c’è più posto per noi nell’Ovest» aveva detto Nielíqui, con aria afflitta. «Sto tornando a Est, dalla mia famiglia, e Thorondil si è accodato perché non vuole partire con gli altri Disertori».

Eristel aveva guardato Nielíqui con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Dove si trova la tua famiglia?»

«Con i Kinn-lai».

Corweth aveva avvolto un braccio intorno alle spalle di Eönwë e aveva commentato: «Ah, i Kinn-lai! Tutti li cercano, nessuno li trova».

«Mi auguro di trovarli. Mia sorella è l’unica famiglia che mi resta».

_Ah, niente figlio malato, quindi._

Eönwë aveva voluto scrollarsi di dosso Corweth e le sue mani troppo audaci, ma lei si era mossa prima, aveva poggiato i gomiti sul tavolo e ghignato.

«E se non sappiamo noi qualcosa dell’importanza della famiglia, direi che nessun altro può» aveva detto Corweth. «Abbiamo il nostro caro fratello maggiore che potrebbe fare al caso vostro».

«Dovrai convincerlo, è molto geloso dei suoi cavalli» aveva detto Eristel, la guaritrice.

«Oh, quanti problemi. Li manderemo con Tuichon e una buona parola da parte mia, e vedrai come gli tornerà a funzionare la testa. Ringraziamo che non sia lui l’erede di nostro padre o saremmo tutti in rovina».

Al che, Corweth aveva riso e stretto una spalla di Eönwë con una mano, appoggiandosi contro di lui. Non capiva perché gli dovesse stare addosso e toccarlo in continuazione, e Nielíqui non sembrava notare la cosa. Forse era normale per questi Avari, ma a lui dava fastidio. Gli andava bene viaggiare abbracciato a Nielíqui, ma il modo in cui Corweth lo toccava gli piaceva ben poco, lo metteva a disagio e non capiva perché gli desse quella sensazione.

Approfittando di un momento in cui Eristel e figli si erano gettati nell’impresa di pulire il tavolo e le stoviglie, Nielíqui ed Eönwë erano tornati nella stanza con la scusa di prepararsi a uscire.

«E questa storia della sorella da dove esce fuori?» aveva chiesto Eönwë. «Chi sono questi Kinn-lai?»

Niel non gli aveva risposto, per sussurrargli: «Il ragazzino ha qualcosa da dire».

Di fronte alla possibilità di prendere parte ai piani di Niel, Eönwë non aveva voluto tirarsi indietro per quella risposta mancata.

«Fammi parlare con lui» le aveva detto. «Non ha spiccicato parola, sommerso com’era da tutte le donne della sua famiglia. Con me potrebbe parlare».

Nielíqui aveva alzato le sopracciglia. «E da quando sei esperto in giovani Quendi?»

«So come comportarmi con i soldati». Eönwë aveva stretto una mano in pugno. «E se quella Corweth ora gli sta ordinando di tacere, è più probabile che lo metta in guarda contro di te, visto che sei tu quella che fa domande».

Nielíqui non era sembrata convinta, eppure ora camminavano a braccetto dietro il giovane Avar. Eönwë per primo era rimasto sorpreso quando lei lo aveva preso sotto braccio, non aveva capito la finalità di quel gesto, ma poi Nielíqui lo aveva strattonato indietro, quando lui aveva affrettato il passo per raggiungere la loro guida.

E dire che avrebbe dovuto essere Eönwë a tenerla d’occhio!

Il giovane Avar – Tuichon – era teso, lo si vedeva dalla linea delle spalle e dal modo rigido con cui camminava. Si sentiva osservato, forse era ancora intento a ripetersi qualsiasi cosa dovesse avergli detto Corweth. Quella donna sembrava non essere una semplice zia, sembrava pesare con la sua ombra sui nipoti e la cosa lo metteva a disagio.

Non che i silenzi e l’apatia di Eristel fossero meglio. Era sorprendente come la figlia fosse chiacchierona. Per quello Eönwë avrebbe creduto che Nielíqui avrebbe puntato proprio la più piccola, Dínelloth, non il fratello.

Ma, in realtà, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Perché sapeva condurre interrogatori e sapeva come individuare le fonti migliori, quando gli era permesso scegliere.

E, soprattutto, se ora Tuichon era teso e attento a non parlare con loro, che Nielíqui lo avesse tirato indietro aveva senso. Quel che Eönwë si chiedeva era  _quando_  intendesse colpire. Avrebbero potuto non avere un’occasione migliore di quella, in cui erano solo loro tre lungo una strada sterrata tra i vitigni del Dorwinion.

Il momento giusto però non fu quello, perché Tuichon rimase teso per tutto il cammino.

Raggiunsero un casolare, con grandi recinti ai lati e delle stalle che si intravedevano sul retro, e se Eönwë avesse avuto ancora dubbi su dove si trovassero, l’odore di paglia impregnata di escrementi animali lo avrebbe messo a tacere.

Un grosso cane scuro corse incontro a Tuichon, abbaiando il benvenuto e scuotendo la coda, e si sollevò su due zampe per poggiarsi alle sue braccia tese e lasciarsi accarezzare. Altri quattro cani accorsero e Nielíqui lasciò il braccio di Eönwë e si accovacciò con un’esclamazione, finendo per attirare l’attenzione dei nuovi venuti, salvo per uno sgorbio con le gambe corte, il pelo sabbia e la pancia bianca che arrivò ad annusare i piedi di Eönwë.

«Tuichon!» gridò una voce maschile e un Avar li raggiunse di corsa, la pelle brunita e i capelli scuri legati in una coda alta.

Il cagnetto dalle gambe corte corse verso il nuovo arrivato, che si fermò e guardò Nielíqui e poi Eönwë.

«Zio, questi sono ospiti di mamma che hanno bisogno di cavalli» disse Tuichon, tirando indietro le braccia. Il primo cane tornò con le zampe a terra e guardò il padrone.

Nielíqui si alzò in piedi e portò il pugno al petto. «Le stelle brillano sul nostro incontro» disse. «Corweth ed Eristel ci hanno indirizzati da te, come il miglior allevatore di cavalli della zona».

L’Avar emise un verso nasale e sollevò gli occhi al cielo. « _Sorelle._  Quanto le ho volute e quanto ora rimpiango i tempi in cui eravamo solo in tre fratelli».

Nielíqui guardò Eönwë oltre la spalla, con le sopracciglia inarcate. Sembrava divertita e lui sentì le guance tirare nel tentativo di sorridere.

«Questo è mio zio Gwinion» disse Tuichon, con uno sguardo verso Nielíqui.

Gwinion non lasciò loro il tempo di presentarsi. «Per cosa avete bisogno dei miei cavalli?»

«Per viaggiare» rispose Nielíqui. «Siamo diretti verso Est, per trovare mia sorella».

«E siete venuti fin qui a piedi?»

A Eönwë non piacevano quelle domande. Questo Avar non voleva dar loro i cavalli, per qualche assurdo motivo. Perché li avevano mandati da loro fratello, quelle due donne malefiche? Perché erano malefiche, lo diceva Gwinion stesso.

«Il mio povero cavallo è stato ucciso da mannari» disse Nielíqui.

Ecco, gli aveva appena dato una perfetta scusa per non dar loro i cavalli.

Gwinion, infatti, scosse il capo. «Non se ne parla nemmeno. I miei cavalli devono essere tenuti con cura, non andare in pasto ai mannari e in qualsiasi altro pasticcio stiate andando a cacciarvi». Si rivolse a Tuichon, le mani sui fianchi. «Di’ a tua zia quello che ho detto anche a tuo nonno: la prossima volta che manda da me i suoi amici avventurieri–».

Amici avventurieri. Questo gli faceva porre molte domande su che genere di compagnia tenesse quella Corweth.

«La zia ha detto che  _devi_  dar loro i cavalli».

Il tono di Tuichon non ammetteva repliche, eppure Gwinion riuscì a borbottare qualcosa e ad agitare le braccia in aria con un grugnito frustrato.

«Non stiamo andando a cacciarci in nessun pasticcio» disse Nielíqui. «E possiamo pagare i tuoi due cavalli abbastanza da permetterti di comprarne altri quattro».

Eönwë non era convinto di pagare così tanto per tenersi buono l’allevatore, non quando sembrava aver ceduto alla semplice menzione di un ordine da parte di Corweth. Ma, con tre dei cani seduti intorno a lei, Nielíqui sembrava sapere cosa fare.

Gwinion guardò prima lei, poi Eönwë.

«Non siamo andati noi a cercare i mannari, sono stati loro ad attaccarci» aggiunse Nielíqui.

Con un borbottio, Gwinion li invitò a seguirlo e così lasciarono l’allevamento con due cavalli dal manto scuro e una corda al collo per portarli fino in paese a piedi – come aveva detto di voler fare Nielíqui.

Lungo la via del ritorno, Eönwë seppe che era giunto il momento perfetto per mettere sotto torchio Tuichon: era rilassato, il passo leggero, quasi saltellante. Si percepiva la sua giovane età in maniera diversa. E aveva compiuto il suo dovere, ora le sue difese erano abbassate al massimo.

Eönwë sentiva qualcosa provenire da Nielíqui, come un formicolio al limitare dei suoi pensieri. Poteva immaginare cosa volesse. La pensava come lui e, se fossero stati nelle loro vesti consuete, avrebbe sentito la voce della sua mente.

«Gwinion parlava di amici avventurieri di Corweth, cosa intendeva?» chiese Eönwë.

Tuichon rallentò il passo e lo guardò. Lanciò uno sguardo a Nielíqui, ma dovette vedere qualcosa che lo incoraggiò.

«Mio zio non ama i mercanti. E il nonno è mercante, così come lo è Corweth».

«Mercante di cosa?»

Tuichon inarcò le sopracciglia. «Di vino» gli rispose, come se fosse ovvio. «Mia zia si occupa anche di altre merci di queste terre, perché il nonno non le ha permesso di essere sua erede per lungo tempo, quindi non ha potuto commerciare vino, solo frutta e prodotti di artigianato».

Per Eönwë tutte quelle chiacchiere avevano poco senso, ma magari a Nielíqui avrebbero detto qualcosa di più. «Ora invece è anche lei una mercante di vino?»

Tuichon annuì. «Ha convinto il nonno riuscendo a portare i prodotti di queste terre fino ai Cuind, nell’Estremo Est. Lui ci era riuscito, in tempi di pace, ma poi i contatti erano andati persi. La zia è stata capace di superarlo, ma con questi suoi viaggi da tutte le parti ha portato spesso con sé… persone strane, per noi almeno. Per il nonno è stato un buon segno». Tuichon trattenne una risata. «Mio zio Gwinion, invece, non ama molto quel che viene da fuori il Dorwinion. A parte quando si tratta di cavalli».

L’Avar era chiacchierone quanto la sorella, aveva solo aspettato di essere con qualcuno che lo faceva sentire a suo agio. Eönwë era sorpreso di essere proprio lui la persona in questione, ma meglio così: gli si era aperta davanti una strada per porre domande più utili.

«Anche noi dobbiamo viaggiare in quei territori e abbiamo sentito voci poco rassicuranti. Di certo, non ci aspettavamo di incontrare pericoli così a Ovest» disse Eönwë. «Che tu sappia, incontreremo altri mannari, andando più a Est?»

Tuichon scrollò le spalle. «I mannari tendono ad aggirarsi intorno ai Windan, non dovreste trovarne altri. Ma non so dirvi cosa c’è più a Est, è mia zia che conosce la situazione da quelle parti».

«Saprebbe anche dirci dove trovare i gran sacerdoti della Tenebra? Ci hanno detto che sono passati da queste parti cinque settimane fa». Quello era un azzardo bello e buono, ma Eönwë sperava che esistesse qualcosa del genere nel culto della Tenebra.

Una linea comparve tra le sopracciglia di Tuichon e gli fece ben sperare. Se non altro, sembrava disgustato quanto lui alla menzione della Tenebra, era ora!

Eönwë piegò la testa di lato. «A Ovest siamo rimasti un po’ indietro, temo. Quando ho sentito parlare del culto della Tenebra, si parlava anche di due gran sacerdoti». Se non altro, aveva imparato qualcosa anche da tutte le chiacchiere di Nielíqui che si era sorbito nei giorni precedenti.

«Hai sentito bene, ma non vengono mai nel Dorwinion» disse Tuichon, con tono cupo.

«Come mai? Non hanno alcun fedele in queste terre?»

«Non ci interessano le loro prediche, qui esiste solo la luce delle stelle e la Dama che le accende». Tuichon strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Non mi interesso dei culti mortali e nessuno qui li segue, non so dirti molto sugli spostamenti dei sacerdoti.

«Ma mia zia è informata su cosa succede a Est: saprà dirvi lei qualcosa di più».

Ecco la conferma di cui aveva bisogno. E un po’ di informazioni in più. Poche, ma meglio di niente. Eönwë poteva ritenersi soddisfatto.

Il villaggio era a poche iarde da loro e Nielíqui balzò in groppa al suo cavallo.

«Tuichon, ti dispiacerebbe tornare da solo alla locanda? Non torneremo per pranzo» disse lei. «Vorremmo familiarizzare con i cavalli prima di rientrare».

Tuichon annuì. «Avviserò mia madre».

Eönwë sapeva che Nielíqui non sentiva la  _necessità_  di familiarizzare con le bestie. Sapeva che non era quello che stava cercando di fare. Montò anche lui il cavallo, rivolse un cenno di saluto a Tuichon e seguì Nielíqui in una stradina tra i campi.

Non aveva mai visto questi territori, non si era mai spinto così a Est. Ora aveva davanti una piana circondata da colline coltivate a uva a Ovest e a Nord, con qualche piccola altura a Est. Le file di vite ordinate erano la vista più comune, con qualche frutteto nelle zone pianeggianti subito a ridosso del villaggio – che, visto dall’esterno, sembrava più una cittadina.

Nielíqui e il suo cavallo presero a correre ed Eönwë fu loro dietro. Dopo giorni di cavalcata dietro di lei a pelo, avere il controllo del cavallo era semplice come se avesse cavalcato in quel modo tutta la vita. Queste bestie erano più piccole e meno massicce del cavallo nero di Nielíqui, ma erano veloci.

Avrebbe potuto apprezzare il viaggio in quel modo.

Eönwë raggiunse Nielíqui e rallentarono entrambi.

«Hai fatto un buon lavoro con Tuichon» gli disse Nielíqui, con un sorriso. «Hai imparato qualcosa, te ne do atto».

Eönwë inarcò un sopracciglio. «Nessuno ha mai messo in dubbio le mie capacità di apprendimento».

Nielíqui rise piano.

«Quindi tutte le nostre domande vanno indirizzate di nuovo a Corweth» disse lei.

Eönwë guardò davanti e sé.

«Che non parlerà, mi sembra chiaro».

Nielíqui annuì. «Ma posso provare a convincerla. Ho solo bisogno di indirizzare il discorso in quella direzione per vedere se riesco a carpire qualcosa dalla sua mente».

«Come facevi con i feriti nella Guerra d’Ira».

Nielíqui gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco. «E come stavo cercando di fare con la proprietaria della casa da the, ma tu l’hai distratta».

Eönwë inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Come scusa? Quelle lagne non erano per farla parlare?»

«Certo, ma anche per farla pensare a quello che volevo io per vedere di sentire cosa diceva. Ho dovuto, però, avere un contatto fisico e formare un contatto emotivo per riuscirci. Non so se ne sarò capace con Corweth».

«Non si farà impietosire dai racconti di bambini malati» disse Eönwë. «Anche perché lei sa che un bambino Primogenito non può ammalarsi. E dubito si sia bevuta la storia nuova sulla sorella perduta».

Nielíqui rise di nuovo ed Eönwë fu tentato di farle compagnia.

«A proposito! Volevi sapere perché ho raccontato la storia della sorella da ritrovare, e non del figlio malato?» gli chiese.

Eönwë annuì. Non avrebbe creduto di ricevere spiegazioni, lungi da lui dire qualcosa che le facesse cambiare idea.

«Si tratta di storie che suonano più credibili e che coinvolgono di più chi le ascolta. Per gli Esterling, parlare di bambini malati e cercare cure con una certa disperazione, è il modo migliore per avvicinarsi a loro».

«Perché hai detto di cercare gli Stregoni Blu?»

Nielíqui sorrise. «Gli Esterling sono molto superstiziosi, dei vecchi con capacità fuori dalla norma diventano subito dei guaritori per loro. Poi, lo ammetto, il mio era un tentativo che è andato a buon fine».

Un azzardo vero e proprio, visto che per Eristel e Corweth gli Stregoni Blu erano morti. Almeno, così avevano voluto dar loro a credere. La storia che aveva raccontato Tuichon era ben diversa e confermava quel che aveva scoperto Nielíqui nell’ultima città.

«In questo caso, perché hai usato la storia della sorella? Questa famiglia non mi sembra quella più propensa a impietosirsi davanti a una storia simile».

Nielíqui strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Non è tanto per  _questa_  famiglia, ho usato quella storia anche con i Windan. I Primogeniti sentono molto i legami familiari e per loro ha più senso viaggiare a lungo per trovare dei parenti perduti».

Eönwë era poco convinto da tutte quelle storie diverse, temeva che prima o poi sarebbero sfuggite di mano e si sarebbero rivolte contro di loro. Ma se Nielíqui sapeva cosa stava facendo, doveva concederle fiducia.

Così come lei gliel’aveva concessa, quando lo aveva lasciato parlare con Tuichon.

Eönwë aveva comunque dei dubbi.

«Temo però che questa storia della sorella perduta potrebbe davvero non funzionare con Corweth» le disse.

«Non mi illudo del contrario» rispose Nielíqui. «Ma non vedo altra maniera».

Eönwë doveva ancora aggiustarsi all’idea che tutte quelle frottole strappalacrime che Nielíqui aveva raccontato in giro fossero state un mezzo per guadagnare la simpatia e carpire informazioni anche dalle menti aperte dei Secondogeniti.

Con i Primogeniti sarebbe stato più difficile, anche se gli Avari non avevano idea di cosa poteva la loro mente, così come era stato per gli Eldar appena arrivati ad Aman.

Così, condivise quel ragionamento a Nielíqui, che sorrise contenta.

«I Quendi non sanno molto di comunicazione col pensiero, l’unica eccezione sono i Kinn-lai, che sanno solo proteggersi». Nielíqui tornò a guardare davanti a sé, la fronte corrugata. «Ma qua abbiamo davanti degli Hwenti e gli Hwenti vivono così a contatto con i mortali da conoscere pochi trucchi della loro stirpe». Nielíqui sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui. «Però, c’è un limite a quanto possiamo...  _frugare_  nei pensieri di Corweth. Non voglio seguire le vie di Melkor».

Eönwë sentì un peso levarsi dal petto. Non aveva mai saputo di avere quella preoccupazione.

Ma ora... ora era sollevato.

«Ti terrò d’occhio io» le disse.

Nielíqui inarcò le sopracciglia. «Tu non potresti convincerla a parlare?»

«E come?»

«Mi sembra molto attratta da te».

Non aveva la minima intenzione di avvicinarsi alla mente di quell’Avar. Non voleva sapere cosa ci fosse dentro, quali segreti nascondesse. Era meglio che si occupasse Nielíqui di quelle faccende, dopotutto andava d’accordo con questi Primogeniti corrotti, no?

Eönwë scosse il capo. «Te lo puoi scordare, non riesco a fingere attrazione per lei, come potrei–».

«D’accordo, d’accordo. Allora dobbiamo trovare un modo per creare un legame tra me e Corweth» disse Nielíqui. «E poi devo farle le domande giuste».

«Avrei un’idea in quel senso».

 

* * *

 

Eristel aveva fornito altri abiti a Eönwë, per lo più camicie pulite di cui non se ne faceva nulla. «Mio figlio non merita di ereditare queste cose, ne avrà di nuove» aveva detto, quando l’avevano ringraziata.

Aggiunte quelle camicie alla sacca di Niel, avevano tutto pronto per la partenza.

A cena, non occuparono la cucina come al mattino, ma una saletta isolata sul retro della locanda, lontano da Eristel, i figli e gli inservienti che erano comparsi all’apertura del locale. Alcuni di loro abitavano giusto a due passi da lì, aveva raccontato loro Corweth, ed erano pronti alle chiamate notturne quando Eristel non poteva occuparsi da sola degli avventori nelle ore di minor affollamento.

Durante i due pasti, erano molti i braccianti e i mercanti che frequentavano la locanda ed erano quelle le ore in cui erano necessari più camerieri.

«Per il resto, siamo un villaggio di modeste dimensioni, riceviamo poche visite, questa locanda serve più pasti che posti letto» aveva detto ancora Corweth, la pipa in bocca.

Aveva un sacco da parlare, su tutto, tranne che sulle questioni di cui Niel aveva bisogno.

Ma, alla fine, erano solo lei, Eönwë e Corweth, intorno a un tavolo rettangolare, con due sedie per lato lungo. Eönwë aveva provveduto a sedersi di fianco a Niel e Corweth aveva tolto la sedia in più per occupare tutto il suo lato. Era del tutto a suo agio, abbandonata contro lo schienale e tutta sorrisi melliflui e occhiate in direzione di Eönwë.

La pipa era sparita in una tasca della giacca, appena era arrivato il primo piatto.

Niel era piuttosto divertita dal comportamento di Corweth nei confronti di Eönwë e dalla sua reazione a quelle attenzioni. Finiva per starle molto vicino, pur di scampare a Corweth, e vedere l’Araldo di Manwë fuggire una semplice Hwente era una vista che avrebbe voluto condividere con gli altri Cacciatori.

Tra un boccone e l’altro, la conversazione si aggirò intorno al pessimo carattere di Gwinion e i racconti di Corweth sui suoi tre fratelli erano divertenti ed esagerati. Evitarono con cura di parlare di questioni più serie.

«Sembri una mercante di Dorwinion, ci ho visto giusto?»

Corweth schioccò la lingua contro il palato e ghignò. «Siamo osservatori qui».

La prendeva pure in giro!

«Ne ho sentito parlare molto, del vino di queste terre» disse Niel, «ma non ho mai potuto berlo».

«Nemmeno io in realtà» aggiunse Eönwë e Corweth lo guardò da sotto le ciglia, le palpebre calate a metà sugli occhi.

«A saperlo avremmo cenato col vino». Corweth si alzò dalla sedia. «Datemi un attimo e rimedierò subito. Non si dica mai che Corweth la mercante non è una buona ospite».

Con una risata, se ne uscì dalla saletta.

Niel passò un braccio dietro lo schienale delle sedia di Eönwë e i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Non parlarono, perché non sapevano quando Corweth sarebbe tornata. Né avrebbero avuto bisogno di farlo, perché Niel vedeva negli occhi di Eönwë che lui ricordava bene cosa avevano detto.

E poi lui era stato bravo con Tuichon, non era poi così un peso morto. Poteva quasi fidarsi di lui.

Per qualche strana ragione, Niel aveva bisogno di sapere di avere il supporto di Eönwë.

Lui le toccò una gamba con la sua.

Il ticchettio dei tacchi degli stivali di Corweth segnalò il suo ritorno e Niel le gettò un’occhiata oltre la spalla.

Nell’entrare, Corweth lanciò un’occhiata al suo braccio sulla sedia di Eönwë e le rivolse un sorrisetto. Quella era la sua solita espressione, ma quello sguardo l’aveva resa diversa.

Niel portò entrambe le braccia sul tavolo, mentre Corweth tornava alla sedia.

«Produzione locale: dal vetro della parte più occidentale, al sughero del settentrione, sulle coste del Mare di Rhûn, al vino di queste terre» disse Corweth.

Ne era orgogliosa, come se fosse tutto opera sua.

«Peccato che buona parte del suo prezzo finisca in mano a quei chiattaioli succhiasangue di Esgaroth».

Niel inarcò un sopracciglio. «E non si può far nulla per cambiare questa situazione?»

Corweth si rigirò la bottiglia tra le mani. «Io intendo fare qualcosa, ma non ho il supporto degli altri mercanti e produttori del Dorwinion. Né mio padre vuole convincerli».

«Perché dovrebbe convincerli tuo padre?» chiese Eönwë.

Corweth posò la bottiglia sul tavolo. «Perché é il capo della gilda dei mercanti, lui ha il potere di fare e disfare». Intrecciò le dita davanti a sé. «E lui sostiene che la difficoltà del viaggio non sia abbastanza da motivare un incontro con i Silvani del Reame Boscoso per ricontrattare il costo del vino. Ci vuole una tragedia, per quello».

C’era qualcosa nel tono di Corweth, che Niel non sapeva ben collocare. C’era ambizione frustrata, forse.

Corweth tirò fuori dalla tasca della giacca un oggetto cilindrico in legno, lo divise a metà e da una parte spuntò un pezzo di metallo avvolto a spirale e dall’altra parte divise ancora il legno a formare una sorta di manico. Chissà cos’era quell’oggetto bizzarro?

«Dicevi che avete sentito parlare del nostro vino, dov’è stato?» chiese Corweth.

«A Mithlond» disse Niel. «Ricordano il vostro vino dai tempi di Elu Thingol». Lei non aveva mai saputo che Elwë avesse bevuto Dorwinion, finché non glielo aveva accennato Corweth quella mattina. Niel non sapeva se il sovrano di Boscoverde fosse Oropher, però.

Corweth infilò il metallo a spirale nel tappo e girò l’oggetto finché non stappò la bottiglia. «Credevo che l’ultimo sopravvissuto del Doriath, che potesse ricordare il Dorwinion, fosse Thranduil del Bosco Foglieverdi».

«Chi è rimasto con Círdan serba la memoria dei Tempi Antichi».

«Mi son permesso di raccontarle qualcosa» disse Eönwë, a mo’ di scusa.

Corweth mugugnò in assenso, prese i loro bicchieri e versò il vino di un rosso scuro ma limpido.

«Quindi lui è di Mithlond, ed è addirittura vissuto nel Beleriand, mentre tu sei dei Kinn-lai».

Niel annuì, con un sorriso.

«Una strana accoppiata».

«Ero in fuga dal dominio della Tenebra», Niel scrollò le spalle, «e ora si mormorava della pace nell’Est. Non potevo non tornare indietro».

«Siamo rimasti sorpresi nell’imbatterci nei mannari» disse Eönwë.

«Anche nei Windan» aggiunse Niel, guardandolo, «non li ho mai visti così a Ovest».

Corweth passò un dito sul bordo del bicchiere, lanciando occhiate prima a Niel poi a Eönwë.

«Immagino sia stata una delusione scoprire che le voci erano sbagliate?» Corweth sollevò il bicchiere alle labbra. «Eppure intendete proseguire verso Est».

Era il momento giusto.

«Ammetto che gli incontri di questa notte hanno frenato l’entusiasmo» disse Niel. «Se nell’estremo Est del Regno Riunito ci sono ancora mannari, cosa potremmo trovare nell’Est della Terra di Mezzo?»

Corweth inarcò un sopracciglio. «Potrebbe sorprendervi la pace che vi regna».

Niel sbatté le palpebre. «Dici davvero? Sarà merito dei sacerdoti? Abbiamo sentito parlare di loro, ci hanno detto che sono stati da queste parti circa cinque settimane fa».

Qualcosa cambiò nella postura di Corweth. Fu un cambiamento appena percettibile, la linea delle spalle appena più tesa, gli occhi un po’ più freddi, ma Niel aveva imparato quella mattina che la Hwente davanti a lei andava osservata molto bene.

Corweth sapeva.

E Niel la stava perdendo.

«Cosa vi fa pensare che sia merito loro?»

Sopra il tavolo, Niel strinse una mano nell’altra, per impedirsi di afferrare il braccio di Corweth.

«Nell’Ovest uno Stregone ha fatto molto per la pace, e per quanto ne sappiamo quelli nell’Est fanno parte dello stesso ordine».

Quella spiegazione suonava debole a lei stessa. Era frustrante non essere riuscita a legare con Corweth, la sentiva troppo distante, come se tra loro si trovasse l’Helcaraxë.

«E un altro del loro ordine ha fatto molto  _contro_  la pace» disse Corweth.

C’era gelo anche nella sua voce. Non era leggera e beffarda come le altre volte.

Eönwë spinse la gamba contro quella di Niel. Era un ordine o un incoraggiamento? Anche lui aveva notato che stava andando tutto male?

Non poteva andare peggio di così.

Con uno scatto in avanti, Niel afferrò il braccio di Corweth e i loro bicchieri si rovesciarono sul tavolo, il vino sulla tovaglia.

«Cosa sai degli Stregoni Blu,  _Corweth_?»

Non sapeva come Eönwë fosse riuscito a usare il Valarin con tanta facilità in quella veste, Niel aveva difficoltà anche solo a caricare di intenti le sue parole. Corweth non si piegò alla sua domanda, sotto la sua mano era distante e fredda.

«Niente» disse lei.

Eönwë posò una mano sulla sua coscia, l’incoraggiamento ben chiaro.  _Dovevano_  ottenere quelle informazioni.  _Dovevano_  scoprire dove erano Alatar e Pallando, cosa stavano combinando. Ne andava della loro missione, ne andava di Endórë stessa.

Niel strinse il polso di Corweth e la fissò negli occhi.

«Come possiamo trovarli?» chiese in Valarin, ogni parola pesante e troppo complicata per la lingua di quella veste, ma risuonò giusta nell’aria. Erano parole di comando e, se le creature di Melkor riuscivano a malapena a sottrarsi, una Quendë non avrebbe potuto.

Corweth non era più così distante. La sua mente era a un soffio da quella di Niel ed era del tutto occupata su una sola parola.

No.

_No, no, no, no, no–_

Quella parola colpì Niel come un pugno.

Cosa stavano facendo?

Cosa  _le stavano_  facendo?

Niel allentò la presa sul braccio di Corweth, ma Eönwë strinse la mano sulla sua coscia e lei poteva sentirlo.  _Dovevano_  avere una risposta?

Solo che non in  _quel_  modo!

Doveva trovare una via diversa.

«Corweth» la chiamò, con tono dolce.

Lei sgranò gli occhi, premette la mano libera sulla bocca e scosse la testa. Credeva ancora che stesse cercando di leggere nella sua mente? La mano di Eönwë sulla sua coscia era un incoraggiamento a continuare, così Niel strinse di nuovo il braccio di Corweth.

«Un indizio, Corweth. Un indizio basta».

«Un indizio e sarà finito» disse Eönwë. La sua voce era bassa, come un tuono.

Una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia di Corweth.

«Morintur e Rómestámo».

 

* * *

 

Ci fu poco tempo per la fuga. Dopo aver ottenuto i due nomi, Eönwë aveva colpito Corweth alla testa e l’aveva seduta al tavolo, priva di sensi. I cavalli erano stati già pronti, la misera sacca di Niel, con le camicie nuove per lui, era sul dorso di uno dei due.

Avevano lasciato la locanda, diretti verso Est, come due ladri nella notte.

Ma avevano ottenuto qualcosa.

_Morintur e Rómestámo._

Eönwë non era certo di come potessero essere loro utili quei nomi, ma non li avevano mai sentiti prima, davano l’idea di essere il tassello mancante.

Nielíqui non faceva che ripeterseli a mezza voce, in Quenya e in Esterling, mentre galoppavano via dal Dorwinion. Come facesse una Avar qualsiasi a conoscere due nomi in Quenya non era chiaro. Anzi, era sospetto e confermava che forzare la mano di Corweth era stata la scelta migliore.

Se avessero forzato ancora un po’, forse, avrebbero potuto ottenere qualcosa di ancora più utile.

Però, c’era qualcosa di strano in Nielíqui. Quando Corweth aveva ceduto, aveva iniziato già a ritrarsi. Era venuta meno la sua risoluzione a ottenere le informazioni che avrebbero dato una svolta alla loro missione? Non voleva più portarla a termine? Nonostante le apparenze, Endórë aveva già iniziato a corromperla?

Cavalcarono tutta la notte, Nielíqui sempre più cupa con l’avvicinarsi della luce di Anar. La  _sentiva_ , come non l’aveva mai fatto in quella veste. Era vicina a lui più che mai, ne percepiva il rimorso e il rimprovero verso se stessa.

Era la stessa persona che, durante la Guerra d’Ira, aveva raccolto informazioni sui Fëanárioni senza fermarsi davanti a nulla. Come era possibile che ora fosse così colpita da due nomi che aveva strappato per intenti ben più nobili di un suo guadagno personale?

Non capiva, davvero, non capiva.

Ma non poteva sentirla così. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta, non aveva motivo di rimproverarsi.

Eönwë fermò il cavallo e Nielíqui lo imitò.

«Qual è il problema?» le chiese.

Nielíqui corrugò la fronte. «Cosa intendi?»

Eönwë agitò un braccio in sua direzione. «Cosa c’è che non va  _in te_!»

Nielíqui strinse i pugni intorno alle ciocche di criniera del suo cavallo e distolse lo sguardo.

«Ho forzato la mente di un Primogenito».

«Non è quello che hai fatto durante tutta la Guerra d’Ira?»

Nielíqui batté le mani sulle cosce. «Appunto!» disse. «È questo il problema. Era un problema allora e non me ne son mai resa conto, sia Alatar sia Pallando mi hanno sempre fermata quando stavo andando troppo oltre. Questa volta non c’era nessuno dei due e  _hai visto_  cosa ho fatto!»

«Ho visto che abbiamo fatto un grosso passo avanti nelle nostre ricerche». Eönwë scosse il capo. «Continuo a non vedere il problema».

Nielíqui strinse gli occhi in sua direzione. «Quel che ho fatto non è tanto meglio di quel che ha provato a fare Melkor, Eönwë. Non so come lui lo facesse, ma aveva avvelenato le menti dei Noldor con i suoi pensieri. Io l’ho fatto con gli stessi pensieri dei Primogeniti, li ho obbligati a rivivere cose che non volevano rivivere. Non capisco come  _tu_  non possa vederlo».

«Non lo vedo, perché gli intenti sono diversi». Eönwë avvicinò il cavallo a quello di Nielíqui. «Tu non hai cercato di manipolare Corweth per rivoltarla contro Ilúvatar, hai cercato di estrarre informazioni che servono per portare avanti il Suo disegno.  _Come_  puoi mettere sullo stesso piano le due cose?»

Nielíqui sgranò gli occhi. «Ho cercato di violare una mente che si opponeva , Eönwë. E tu mi hai incoraggiata! Come te lo devo spiegare?»

«Non abbiamo violato nessuna mente, Corweth ha  _parlato_ ».

«L’abbiamo obbligata a parlare!» Nielíqui girò il cavallo verso di lui. «L’abbiamo forzata, facendole credere di guardare nella sua mente! Lei non avrebbe aperto bocca se non avesse sentito i suoi pensieri sotto attacco. Sai cosa ripeteva la sua mente? No». Si avvicinò di più a Eönwë e gli tirò un colpo alla spalla. «No, no, no, no!»

Le afferrò il polso e sotto il lui il cavallo si girò per mettersi fianco a fianco con quello di Nielíqui.

«Sono informazioni che vengono a un prezzo, quelle che abbiamo ottenuto» disse Eönwë.

Nielíqui chiuse gli occhi.

«È meglio ritrovare Alatar e Pallando e fermare qualsiasi cosa stiano facendo nell’Est o preservare la mente di una mercante che sembra tutt’altro che raccomandabile?»

Nielíqui lo guardò. «Perché le mie buone intenzioni e la possibilità che Corweth non sia una brava persona dovrebbero giustificarmi? Eönwë, hai lasciato fuggire con i Silmarilli due fratricidi, perché mi fai questi discorsi?»

Eönwë prese anche l’altra mano di Nielíqui. «Era una situazione diversa». E aveva ricevuto ordini precisi in quel senso.

_Qualsiasi cosa succeda, non devi renderti responsabile della morte di nessun Esiliato, men che meno i figli di Fëanáro Curufinwë._  Quelle erano state le parole di Manwë. E quando aveva visto di persona i due figli rimasti, dopo aver sentito i racconti di Nielíqui, non aveva potuto fare a meno di capire quell’ordine. Non erano più degni dei Silmarilli, e sarebbe stata per loro una sconfitta ben più grande rendersene conto di persona.

Solo quando li avessero presi in mano, sicuri di aver vinto, nonostante il sangue versato in quegli ultimi secoli,  _allora_  i Fëanárioni avrebbero avuto la lezione che meritavano.

Quello avrebbe vendicato tutti i Primogeniti morti sotto le loro spade.

«Cosa c’era di diverso? Loro avevano fatto davvero del male, non era un’impressione». Nielíqui strinse le mani intorno ai suoi polsi. «Tu li hai risparmiati, mentre io avevo passato anni a rubare ricordi ai feriti, quando erano indifesi e non potevano impedirmi di frugare nella loro mente. Davvero tutto questo è giustificato, davvero, Eönwë?»

Eönwë annuì.

«Morintur e Rómestámo, Nielikki».

Lei lo fissò dritto negli occhi.

«Morintur e Rómestámo. Sono la chiave per questa missione» continuò Eönwë. «Ti è davvero difficile sopportare la lacrima di una sconosciuta, quando potresti salvare i tuoi compagni, o condannarli per essere andati contro tutto quello per cui hanno lottato prima di essere incarnati?»

Nielíqui tirò via le mani dalle sue.

«Cosa ti è successo, Eönwë, cosa hai dovuto fare su questa Terra per diventare così? Come puoi non provare un minimo di rimorso, un minimo di dubbio per quello che hai fatto credendo di far bene?»

Quelle parole suonarono come un’accusa. Furono una frustata inaspettata, e il colpo bruciò più di quanto si aspettasse.

Perché, dopotutto, che gli importava di quel che pensava Nielíqui di lui?

Niente.

No,  _tutto_.

E ora lei lo guardava con quella che doveva essere stata la sua stessa espressione, millenni addietro, in quella forgia sotterranea. Quando aveva imparato che anche il bene aveva un costo, che bisognava sacrificare qualcosa per combattere il male.

Non poteva avere più dubbi, dopo quella volta.

La mano di Eönwë corse alla spilla.

Sotto le sue dita, però, c’era qualcosa di sbagliato.

Abbassò lo sguardo e non era l’aquila a spiegare le ali nel cerchio della spilla, ma una foglia di vite.

«La mia spilla» mormorò.

Quella  _non_  era la  _sua_  spilla.

Quando l’aveva persa?

Quando era stata sostituita con quella cosa  _insignificante_?

«La mia spilla».

«Che importa?» giunse la voce di Nielíqui. «Era solo una spilla».

Non era  _solo_  una spilla.

Ed era certo di averla ancora indossata quando era dai Windan. Non aveva più controllato da quella mattina, preso com’era stato dalla compagnia di Nielíqui e da quegli strani Avari. Era stato fin troppo distratto da lei in particolare, preso dai suoi piani, dalla missione, dalla sua presenza, e  _mai_  aveva controllato che quella che gli reggeva il mantello fosse la  _sua_  spilla.

Ora gli era stata rubata. Forse sarebbe stata rivenduta. Era persa per sempre, con tutto quello che le era collegato. Con tutto quello che aveva conquistato con grande fatica.

Eönwë guardò Nielíqui e l’espressione del viso di lei si ammorbidì.

«Ne troveremo un’altra simile, no?»

No. Non ne avrebbero trovata  _mai_  un’altra simile. Non ce n’erano così.

Quella spilla era la sua ancora. Il sigillo degli errori del passato.

E ora l’aveva persa  _per sempre_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo ho un po’ di cosine su cui blaterare.
> 
> Primo, la questione dell’ósanwë per Eldar e Avari: le varie letture (non solo a riguardo) sulle conoscenze degli Eldar mi hanno fatto pensare che siano stati gli Ainur a spiegare loro il funzionamento della trasmissione del pensiero. Come la mente fosse aperta di default, come usarla per comunicare, come proteggerla, son tutte cose che hanno insegnato loro gli Ainur (come la questione della reincarnazione e del matrimonio e pippo).   
> Ciò non toglie che gli Elfi non fossero del tutto digiuni a riguardo (sempre secondo me), perché d’istinto dovevano aver avuto a che fare con l’ósanwë, ma mancava loro la teoria che solo gli Ainur potevano dare loro (anche se sono certa ci sarebbero potuti arrivare per metodo scientifico, anche senza intervento divino LOL). Magari la chiamavano “comunione di menti”, credendola – in maniera corretta – un segno di affinità, ma non avevano saputo che era possibile proteggersi da chi avesse cercato di leggere nella loro mente.
> 
> Poi, il nome Rómestámo viene da una delle versioni più recenti della storia degli Stregoni Blu su cui stava lavorando Tolkien, e andava a braccetto con quello di Morinehtar.   
> Però il significato di Morinehtar non si adattava alla storia, quindi ho provato a modificarlo in Morintur (ho pacioccato dal dizionarietto Quenya-English di Ardalambion, potrei aver sacrificato la correttezza all’eufonia, ma c’è un limite a quanto posso spoilerare a Mel e Tyel!). Sul significato di Morintur, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo per una nota ulteriore.  
> Che Rómestámo e Morintur siano nomi in Quenya e altre questioni linguistiche... c’è un motivo anche per questo! Ma le spiegazioni tarderanno ad arrivare, sorry.
> 
> Detto tutto quello che dovevo dire, ringrazio chi sta seguendo questa storia contorta!
> 
> E Chià ci tiene ad aggiungere: “#Assbender”. Come dirle di no? Il betaggio di questo capitolo è stato massacrante per entrambe!
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	8. Capitolo VIII. Ricordi vecchi, ricordi nuovi

La sera del giorno dopo raggiunsero l’unica taverna della prima cittadina sul loro cammino verso Est. Non c'erano molti locali, ma al centro della piazza si ergeva il tempio alla Tenebra, scuro e ingombrante, che sembrava ingoiare la luce dello spicchio di Isil alto nel cielo.

L'odore di carne bruciata era lì, ancora nell'aria, fresco di almeno una settimana.

Niel smontò da cavallo ed Eönwë la imitò. Sembrava essersi ripreso, quantomeno, dopo il primo galoppo dalla scoperta di aver perso la sua spilla, aveva smesso di stringere in una mano quella sostitutiva.

Cosa voleva dire per lui quella spilla rubata, al punto da mandarlo così in confusione? Lei non ci aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione e forse avrebbe dovuto farlo. Almeno avrebbero potuto accorgersi dello scambio in tempo. Non le piaceva vedere Eönwë con quello sguardo distratto, non era quello che aveva sempre conosciuto e non capiva come fare ad aiutarlo.

Ora era troppo tardi per tornare indietro e recuperare la spilla.

Dopo quello che avevano fatto a Corweth, il Dorwinion era loro precluso. Niel non avrebbe sopportato di incrociarla, nemmeno per caso. E non avrebbe avuto la forza di chiederle scusa, potevano bastare delle scuse per quella singola lacrima? Corweth non sembrava una persona facile al pianto, non di fronte a sconosciuti, eppure Niel l'aveva forzata per avere due nomi.

Per Eönwë ne era valsa la pena.

Lei non sapeva più che pensare. Poteva solo ripetersi quei due nomi e allontanare il viso di Corweth dalla mente.

_Morintur._

_Rómestámo._

_Morintur e Rómestámo._

Erano i nomi che avevano scelto Alatar e Pallando, o erano stati attribuiti loro? Ma da chi? Erano in Quenya e nessuno conosceva il Quenya da quelle parti, né poteva conoscerlo Corweth.

_Morintur e Rómestámo._

_Conquistatore dell'Oscurità e Aiutante dell'Est._

Erano nomi che le davano qualche speranza. Le davano l'idea che si fossero davvero presentati come l'aiuto che avrebbero dovuto essere. L'aiuto nel controllare la Tenebra e liberare l'Est. Se anche sembravano invischiati nei culti, quei nomi non le lasciavano dubbi: i suoi amici erano fedeli alla missione, magari non a quella per cui erano stati inviati nella Terra di Mezzo, però a quello che era stato il loro principale obiettivo durante le cacce sì.

Ma perché nessuno rispondeva bene nel sentirli chiamare Stregoni Blu? Non che Niel sapesse come avrebbero reagito gli Esterling a questi nuovi nomi. Qualcosa le diceva, però, che Corweth non le aveva dato nomi inutili.

Davanti alla taverna c'erano veri cavalli e solo un paio di muli, e dovevano essercene altri nella stalla di fianco. Quasi tutte le luci al piano superiore erano accese, tranne due finestre, ed era più probabile che fosse perché quella stanza era vuota, non che il suo occupante stesse già dormendo. Le urla, la musica e i canti che venivano dall'interno della taverna avrebbero reso difficile il sonno a chiunque.

«Rimango a tenere d’occhio i cavalli» disse Eönwë e, invece di provare gioia o, almeno, un certo sollievo, Niel sentì un'ondata di delusione.

Voleva Eönwë con sé, voleva ritrovare quel supporto che aveva trovato in lui nel Dorwinion, prima che tutto fosse rovinato da quell’interrogatorio a Corweth e la scoperta del furto della sua spilla.

Non poteva averlo perso con quella spilla.

Ma Niel annuì e non disse altro, tirò il cappuccio del mantello giù dalla testa ed entrò nella taverna.

Tra camerieri, contadini, ballerini e musicisti, anche qui era presente qualche Haradrim armato, e non solo: c'erano anche Esterling _armati_. Ma tutti erano impegnati in chiacchiere, per nulla interessati a lei. Oltre a qualche sguardo sfuggevole, nessuno le prestò più attenzione del dovuto: non era una minaccia, lei, non era altro che una donna sola, pur senza il suo cavallo nero.

Niel si avvicinò al bancone e attese che l’oste si liberasse di un cliente e riempisse il vassoio di un cameriere, per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Salute a te, fratello» gli disse.

L’uomo le risposte con un cenno del capo. «Come posso servirti?»

«Devo consegnare un messaggio», Niel abbassò la voce, «al Conquistatore dell'Oscurità e all'Aiutante dell'Est. Avevo un luogo di incontro con loro, ma sono stata trattenuta lungo la strada, e non sono arrivata in tempo. Ora ho fretta di ritrovarli».

L’uomo si guardò intorno, prese un bicchiere, una bottiglia e si avvicinò a lei. Nel bicchiere, versò due dita di quello che si rivelò liquore bruno, e glielo porse. «Non li troverai più insieme, dicono, si sono separati. Non so dove sia il primo, ma il secondo è a Calahvac e dovrebbe rimanervi per altri due giorni. Se dovessi perdere l'appuntamento, alla prossima luna nera saranno a Doragzûl, per la Festa della Liberazione».

Niel prese il bicchiere, buttò giù il liquore in due sorsi. Un po’ di nomi noti! Aveva visto Calahvac sulla mappa del Regno Riunito, ma non c’erano altri dettagli al di fuori di quello.

Al momento, non aveva neppure idea se fossero ancora nel Regno Riunito!

«A che distanza si trova Calahvac da qui?»

L’uomo lanciò uno sguardo alla sala e Niel gli lasciò sul bancone il bicchiere con due monete.

«A un giorno e mezzo a cavallo» disse lui. «Ma ti consiglio di prendere alloggio per questa notte e proseguire domani».

Niel sorrise. «Ti ringrazio, fratello».

L’uomo rispose con un cenno del capo e si rivolse a un altro cliente. Niel uscì dal locale, il passo più leggero, la meta sempre più vicina.

Rómestámo era a una giornata e mezza di distanza. Si trattava di Alatar o di Pallando? Non ne aveva idea, ma incontrare almeno uno di loro era meglio che continuare a vagare alla ricerca di una traccia.

Avrebbe avuto notizie, infine.

Avrebbe potuto riabbracciare i suoi compagni!

Il tempio al centro della piazza diede un duro colpo al suo entusiasmo. Avrebbe dovuto vedere prima se fossero ancora i compagni che conosceva, poi li avrebbe potuti riabbracciare.

Niel andò incontro a Eönwë e, quando lui si voltò verso di lei con le sopracciglia inarcate, gli sorrise. Le linee che segnavano la bocca di lui sparirono e gli occhi dorati ripresero a brillare.

«Uno di loro è a Calahvac. Il l’oste mi ha consigliato di prendere alloggio per la notte, ma abbiamo solo due giorni di tempo e Calahvac si trova a un giorno e mezzo a cavallo».

«E l'altro?»

«Ci sarà la Festa della Liberazione il giorno dell'oscuramento totale di Isil a cui potremo trovarlo di certo, ma ci penseremo allora».

Eönwë annuì e rivolse lo sguardo alla piazza e al tempio che sorgeva al suo centro. «Partiamo subito».

«D’accordo, ma mi fermerei più avanti. Non abbiamo lasciato riposare i cavalli abbastanza a lungo dopo la cavalcata». Niel accarezzò il collo di uno dei cavalli. Non avevano nemmeno chiesto il loro nome a Gwinion, presi com’erano stati dalla necessità di procurarsi un mezzo per proseguire.

Rimontarono in groppa e uscirono dal villaggio. Eönwë era silenzioso e all'erta, per qualche motivo che a lei sfuggiva. Era stato teso in piazza – aveva sempre l’abitudine di fissare gli occhi sui templi – ma, anche quando si lasciarono la cittadina alle spalle, lui non si rilassò.

Era di nuovo la spilla perduta a tormentarlo?

Le mani di Eönwë stringevano due ciocche della criniera del cavallo, come se si stesse impedendo di fare qualcosa.

Era pronto a scattare, era in ascolto.

No, non era per la spilla.

Niel annusò l'aria, il naso solleticato da odori fuori luogo in aperta steppa.

Ora capiva cosa teneva Eönwë sulle spine. Gli lanciò un'occhiata, tendendo verso di lui i suoi pensieri, come avrebbe fatto senza il minimo sforzo nelle loro vesti solite.

Eönwë sbatté le palpebre, senza sembrare sorpreso, ma Niel sentì che lo era.

E che aveva recepito.

Proseguirono ancora per un'oretta, ma chi si era messo al loro seguito non aveva paura di allontanarsi troppo dalla città. I cavalli erano tranquilli, per quanto si avvertisse un filo di tensione nella postura delle loro orecchie; dopotutto, se Niel ed Eönwë erano tranquilli ma all'erta, lo percepivano anche loro. Erano dei buoni cavalli.

«Siamo abbastanza lontani dalla città per poterci prendere una pausa» disse Niel.

Eönwë annuì. Fermarono i cavalli e smontarono. Niel tolse il mantello per stenderlo a terra; da una parte ci posò la sacca, attenta a posizionare l'apertura verso il basso, e si distese sopra. Eönwë la seguì e avvolse entrambi col suo mantello.

I suoi occhi erano ben aperti e l'oro delle sue iridi non era spento del tutto.

Niel lo scrutò, il viso vicinissimo al suo, lo sguardo rivolto verso l’esterno, una mano stretta alla spilla. Per un attimo ebbe la brutta sensazione di essere davanti a uno sconosciuto, teso e distante.

Posò la mano sulla sua e solo allora Eönwë le rivolse lo sguardo. Ecco di nuovo l’Eönwë con cui si era svegliata nella locanda di Eristel. Quell’Eönwë con cui valeva la pena viaggiare verso Est e cercare notizie di Alatar e Pallando.

I cavalli sbuffarono allarmati.

Niel tese le orecchie, mentre in Eönwë tornava quella tensione di poco prima.

Qualcuno placò i cavalli con sussurri – e carezze, forse.

Allora, Niel sentì la mano di Eönwë stringersi all'elsa della spada scivolata tra loro. La terra fu appena smossa da passi, intorno a loro.

Qualcosa fece scattare Eönwë in piedi, spada nel fodero stretta in una mano, e gli uomini intorno a loro urlarono per lo spavento.

Niel ne contò tre, ma Eönwë ne aveva già atterrato uno con un colpo di elsa alla tempia, e colpì allo stomaco un altro, di taglio, col fodero.

Il terzo uomo mosse un passo indietro e si voltò di corsa, ma Niel gli fu al seguito. Con pochi, lunghi passi lo raggiunse e lo afferrò dal retro della tunica, per poi sollevarlo in aria.

«Cosa volevate?» gli chiese in Esterling comune.

L'uomo sollevò le mani in segno di resa. «I vostri soldi, solo i vostri soldi».

Niel inarcò un sopracciglio. «E cosa ti fa credere che ne abbiamo abbastanza perché ne valga la pena?»

«Non lo so, non lo so, Radu ha detto che eravate tasca buona e l'ho seguito, non lo so».

Niel sospirò e lanciò l'uomo per terra.

«Vattene e domattina racconta agli altri due quel che è successo».

L'uomo si sollevò in piedi, annuì tre volte e corse verso la città, puzzando di paura peggio di una preda in trappola.

Eönwë si fermò al fianco di Niel e riassicurò la spada alla cintura. «Ci hanno tenuti d'occhio da quando tu sei entrata nella taverna» disse. «Che ti dicevo su una donna sola che attira l'attenzione?»

Niel lo guardò con un sorrisetto. «Ma eri un uomo solo, con due banali cavalli marroni».

Eönwë sbuffò.

Si rimisero in cammino, per fermarsi un'oretta dopo, questa volta per far riposare davvero i cavalli.

«Dovremmo dare loro un nome» disse Niel, accarezzando il collo del suo, «non meritano di restarne senza».

Disteso il mantello per terra, Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo al cielo, un angolo della bocca appena tirato all’insù. «Credo vivano bene anche senza».

Niel ridacchiò, lo raggiunse e si distese su un fianco, sopra il mantello. Eönwë la imitò, la spilla stretta in mano. Si era fatto di nuovo serio, e aveva lo sguardo perso da qualche parte tra loro due.

«Cosa voleva dire per te?»

Eönwë non la guardò e strinse più forte la spilla. «Era–» iniziò lui e chiuse gli occhi. «Era un ricordo».

«Anche questa può diventarlo».

Niel gli si fece vicino e posò la fronte contro quella di lui. Sentiva il suo respiro caldo nell’aria fresca della notte, e il calore del suo corpo. Mai le sarebbe saltato in mente di avvicinarsi tanto all’Araldo di Manwë, ma quel giorno entrambi avevano sofferto una perdita.

Lei del suo rispetto verso se stessa. Lui dei suoi ricordi.

 

* * *

 

«I cavalli hanno bisogno di un nome, non posso continuare a pensare a loro come “cavalli”. Sembra stia parlando di due oggetti».

Eönwë sospirò. A lui andava benissimo continuare a chiamarli cavalli, dopotutto anche il primo lo aveva chiamato “cavallo” e nessuno si era lamentato. Considerando quale era stato il nome originario del cavallo, era stato anche meglio così. Eönwë non avrebbe pronunciato quel nome nemmeno sotto tortura.

 _Peccato che tu abbia fatto di peggio e non eri sotto tortura_ , si ricordò.

Eönwë strinse la spilla. E il gesto ebbe un effetto calmante, quantomeno sui suoi muscoli. Nielíqui aveva ragione, anche questa spilla era un ricordo. Non di come era stato derubato, ma del calore e della dolcezza con cui Nielíqui si era stretta a lui e lo aveva tranquillizzato, aveva scacciato i ricordi con la sua semplice presenza.

«Come pensi di chiamarli?»

Nielíqui si voltò a guardarlo e rise. «Dici sul serio? Ora mi cogli alla sprovvista. Come li possiamo chiamare? Non li conosciamo!»

«Eri tu a insistere sul dar loro un nome, mi aspettavo che ci avessi pensato».

Nielíqui guardò prima il proprio cavallo e poi quello di Eönwë. «Non possiamo dar loro un nome che faccia riferimento al colore, sono entrambi bruni».

«Mi deludi, Nielikki, mi sarei aspettato dei nomi più fantasiosi».

Lei ridacchiò. «Vedremo come si distinguono e decideremo allora. Per ora sono Uno e Due».

«Chi è Uno e chi è Due? Non sono certo di chiamare uno di loro Uno».

«Non credo che l’Uno si offenderà. Li possiamo sempre chiamare Due e Tre allora».

«Minyavarnë e Tatyavarnë?»

Il cavallo di Nielíqui sbuffò e agitò la criniera e lei rise. «Direi che Varnë apprezza. Non che abbiamo chiarito chi sia Uno e chi sia Due».

Eönwë non poté fare a meno di ridere con lei.

Nielíqui proseguì il cammino canticchiando i nomi dei due cavalli, finché non ripartirono al galoppo verso Calahvac. Dopo aver viaggiato verso Nord, si stavano spostando a Sud-Est e, a giudicare da quel che, durante una pausa, gli aveva mostrato Nielíqui sulla mappa, fuori dal Regno Riunito.

Quando calò la sera si fermarono e smontarono da cavallo, per stendere un mantello a terra, mentre i Varnë brucavano quella poca erba offerta loro dalla steppa.

«Mi sa che a Calahvac dovremo iniziare a procurarci fieno per i cavalli» rimuginò Nielíqui, lo sguardo rivolto a Est, e si sedette sul mantello.

Eönwë si distese a guardare il cielo, le braccia dietro la testa. Era limpido e lo spicchio visibile di Isil era già sparito oltre l’orizzonte. Il giorno successivo avrebbero potuto incontrare uno degli Stregoni Blu.

Con una mano sul mantello, Nielíqui si voltò di lato verso di lui. «Spero che Rómestámo, chiunque sia tra Alatar e Pallando, ci porti dall’altro».

Eönwë sperava che nessuno dei due creasse loro problemi. Che Nielíqui non vedesse qualcosa da salvare in loro e decidesse di fare di testa sua. Poteva avergli detto che non aveva speranza di ritrovare gli amici di un tempo, ma non era neppure intenzionata a far nulla per i templi presenti in ogni centro abitato, più o meno grande.

E se si era lasciata impietosire da una Avar poco raccomandabile, cosa avrebbe fatto davanti agli amici di un tempo?

Il suo compito era pur sempre controllarla e verificare che lei rispettasse la missione che le era stata affidata. Non avrebbe esitato a prendere provvedimenti se lei avesse esitato.

Eönwë chiuse gli occhi.

Per qualche ragione, non gli piaceva considerare quella possibilità. Voleva credere che Nielíqui avrebbe saputo fare la cosa giusta, al momento giusto.

Lei si distese e gli posò la testa sul petto. Sentiva il calore del suo corpo dove lei lo toccava ed era una sensazione piacevole, familiare in qualche modo, confortante. Lo era stato quando si era risvegliato nel Dorwinion, lo era stato la notte prima, quando lei aveva cercato di consolarlo per il furto della sua spilla.

Eönwë le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle ed ebbe la netta sensazione di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

«Continuo a pensare all'odore di carne bruciata e ai viaggi di questi Stregoni» disse Eönwë. Nell'ultima città, a quasi due giorni di viaggio dal luogo in cui si trovava uno dei due Cacciatori, aveva sentito un puzzo di carne bruciata troppo forte. Così forte che anche lui si era reso conto di quanto fosse recente. Ed era stato difficile pensare ad altro. «Non intendo dirti che bisogna intervenire sui culti, ma se dovessi scoprire che i tuoi compagni hanno avuto una parte nei sacrifici umani, cosa faresti?»

Nielíqui sospirò e gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita.

«Mi riesce così difficile credere che possano aver acconsentito a tutto questo» fu la sua risposta.

«Sono stati mandati in missione senza memoria di chi fossero, potrebbero essere stati corrotti, come Curumo». Ed Eönwë non capiva davvero in base a cosa Nielíqui ritenesse i suoi compagni improbabili come aiutanti di Melkor.

«È vero, ma–». Nielíqui si girò e sollevò la testa dal suo petto. Eönwë aprì gli occhi e incontrò il suo sguardo. «Loro hanno sempre aborrito i sacrifici, non hanno mai accettato la profonda superstizione che anima i culti Esterling e come questo abbia offerto terreno fertile per la Tenebra. Mi aspetto più di vederli intenti a eradicare questi usi, piuttosto che a supportarli».

«Non puoi negare però che le tempistiche tra i sacrifici e il loro passaggio sono sospette».

Nielíqui scosse la testa. «Ma se anche fosse, credo che, restituita loro la memoria, si pentirebbero di quel che hanno fatto e chiederebbero perdono dell'eventuale corruzione della loro missione».

«Non mi è stato dato alcun potere per restituire loro il ricordo di quello che erano» disse Eönwë, «e nemmeno a te».

«Lo so, ed è per questo che voglio riportarli entrambi al Concilio dei Valar».

Con quelle parole, Nielíqui tornò a distendersi con la testa sul suo petto e un sospiro contento.

Eönwë non era del suo stesso umore. Lei serbava ancora speranze, allora. Voleva credere che i suoi compagni fossero innocenti, solo perché non consapevoli di quel che avevano fatto.

Lui sapeva che erano colpevoli in qualsiasi caso. Non essere consapevoli di commettere un simile atto oscuro non li rendeva _innocenti_.

Nielíqui questo sembrava non capirlo.

Ed era la dimostrazione che, alla fine, non era poi cambiata così tanto dalla Guerra d'Ira.

Avrebbe potuto andare tutto male come allora.

Ma, questa volta, Eönwë aveva il compito specifico di impedirlo.

 

* * *

 

Calahvac era diventata più grande di quanto Niel ricordasse.

Quando era stata a caccia in quei territori, quella città non era stata altro che un villaggio in un punto non molto strategico del dominio in espansione di Sauron. Le carovane mercantili avevano subito spesso attacchi di Vermi e di quel che rimaneva delle creature di Melkor ancora in grado di servire il suo luogotenente.

Era stato in quegli attacchi che loro Cacciatori avevano tratto gioia, nel catturare e uccidere i Vermi e le altre creature prima che giungessero ai Secondogeniti. Quegli attacchi erano stati comunque un duro colpo per Calahvac, l'avevano resa un luogo di sosta poco gradito in un territorio da cui era meglio passare in fretta per non rimanerci per sempre, come cadaveri.

Ora, però, Calahvac era la prima grande città che si incontrava al di fuori dei confini del Regno Riunito, al punto da essere segnata sulla cartina e da avere un nome per gli Uomini dell'Ovest: Città di Mercanti.

Al che la mappa diventava inutile, perché oltre ai territori vuoti di indicazioni, c'era il bordo della pergamena.

Se non altro ora, davanti a Calahvac, Niel capiva perché avessero lasciato spazio a Est per far rientrare quella città nella mappa. Con le sue alte mura di pietra, decorate da bassorilievi geometrici e floreali, quella che avevano davanti a una città delle dimensioni di Osgiliath. E della stessa importanza per gli stranieri.

Al di sopra delle mura, però, spuntava la cupola nera di un tempio alla Tenebra. Niel non osava immaginarne le dimensioni da vicino. Di sicuro, quella cupola non era stata presente quando lei aveva visto Calahvac l'ultima volta.

Niel ed Eönwë arrivarono alle porte a mezzogiorno, e furono costretti a scendere da cavallo e mettersi in fila per passare le guardie all’ingresso. Altro dettaglio assente quando era passata di lì durante la Seconda Era.

«Come spieghiamo la nostra presenza qui? Come spieghiamo la _mia_ presenza qui?» chiese Eönwë, a bassa voce.

Nielíqui si massaggiò le tempie. Quale storia utilizzare? Eönwë era la sua guardia del corpo o il suo servitore? Non poteva nasconderlo sotto il cappuccio del mantello, glielo avrebbero tolto e sarebbe stato molto sospetto scoprirlo come un Disertore solo davanti alle porte della città. Dovevano arrivare a volto scoperto e sicuri di quello che erano.

«Io sono qui per Rómestámo e tu sei il mio servitore. Se sei di mia proprietà e occupi un posto di oggetto, non possono farti nulla senza il mio permesso».

Eönwë inarcò le sopracciglia. «L’ultima volta che mi hai spacciato per un servitore, sbaglio o erano intenzionati a fare quel che volevano di me?»

«Non sbagli, ma alla fine ne siamo usciti comunque vivi».

Eönwë emise un verso nasale e non disse altro.

La donna davanti a loro si voltò e sorrise. Aveva un volto quasi senza età, non era troppo giovane e non portava ancora i segni visibili del tempo, ma intorno agli occhi e alla bocca si intravedevano le linee di chi era abituato a ridere molto. Non sembrava Esterling: aveva la pelle scurita dal sole sì, ma non abbastanza da essere olivastra, e i capelli erano di un castano chiaro ben diverso dalle tonalità scure e ricche della popolazione dell’Est. Indossava una gonna di un tessuto grezzo e scuro, una camicia ingrigita e una casacca di un marrone sbiadito. Una borsa di pelle pendeva a tracolla da un fianco e sulle spalle aveva drappeggiato un mantello impolverato.

«Anche voi siete qui per l'Aiutante dell'Est?»

Eönwë guardò Niel e piegò la testa di lato. La donna doveva aver tratto le sue conclusioni dalla loro presenza, non poteva aver colto il nome dai loro discorsi.

Niel annuì. «Abbiamo viaggiato a lungo per incontrarlo. Ma mi è stato detto che il Conquistatore dell'Oscurità non si trova qui?»

La donna scosse il capo. «Purtroppo ha proseguito il viaggio. Anch’io speravo di trovare entrambi, ho viaggiato così di fretta per arrivare in tempo!» La donna sospirò e le porse la mano. «Potete chiamarmi Méllie».

Niel le strinse la mano tesa. «Chiamami Lavaneth. E lui è il mio servitore, Thorondil». Fece l’occhiolino a Méllie. «È un po’ taciturno con gli estranei, sai, è timido».

Méllie ridacchiò e guardò Eönwë dalla testa ai piedi, con un sorrisetto. «Hai buon gusto, Lavaneth: credo che potremmo andare d'accordo».

Niel le rivolse il sorriso più luminoso di cui era capace. «Sono sicura di sì».

La fila si mosse e Méllie si spostò di lato per farsi affiancare da Niel ed Eönwë. «Da dove venite? A giudicare dal tuo servitore, hai passato del tempo nell’Ovest? È vero quello che dicono, che un gruppo di Elfi si è ribellato ai falsi dei ed è stato bandito? E che anche loro adorano il vero dio, il Signore di Tutto?»

Il Signore di Tutto?

Oh, no.

E quella storia assurda come era giunta fin lì? Prima Corweth con le tempistiche sbagliate, ora Méllie che considerava i Fëanárioni adoratori di _Melkor_? C’era un qualche problema a far arrivare notizie aggiornate e sensate nell’Est.

Niel abbozzò un sorriso, per evitare di ridere di quelle assurdità. Era pur sempre un’adoratrice della Tenebra secondo Méllie!

 «Non è quello che pensano nell’Ovest».

Gli occhi scuri spalancati, Méllie annuì. «Ce ne sono ancora in giro? Credevo che solo nell’Est ci fossero ancora degli Elfi e che quelli dell’Ovest fossero tutti fuggiti, o morti».

Niel indicò Eönwë con un cenno del capo. «Dove credi che abbia preso questo qua?»

Méllie rise.

«Dimmi una cosa», Niel corrugò la fronte, «sai perché si sono separati il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità e l’Aiutante dell’Est? Sono davvero dispiaciuta di non vederli entrambi, dopo tutto questo parlare di loro!»

«Non ho risposte precise, solo sospetti. Nei villaggi da cui son passata, giravano voci di strane agitazioni da Ovest, di un attacco in preparazione da parte del Regno Riunito e che questo avrebbe potuto richiedere la presenza dei Protettori dell’Est a Doragzûl per... qualcosa». Méllie scrollò le spalle. «Ma non credo sia possibile. Anni fa Calahvac ha dimostrato di poter reggere un’eventuale avanzata dei confini del Regno Riunito. Sono stati firmati trattati di pace e tutte quelle cose lì».

Quella era una storia curiosa ed era la prima volta che Niel la sentiva.

«Nelle cittadine del Regno Riunito da cui siamo passati, la gente non era molto contenta di vederci. Non avevano problemi con me, ma con Thorondil sì. Credi sia dovuto a quello?»

Méllie agitò una mano, come per scacciare via una mosca. «Oh, ma quelli hanno paura anche della loro ombra. Con ogni probabilità hanno creduto che foste spie del loro re oppressore. Ma puoi stare tranquilla: non arriverà nessuna guerra qui, non con i Protettori dell’Est nei paraggi».

La fila si mosse ancora.

«Non mi sembra si limitino solo alla protezione dell’Est, o sbaglio?» disse Niel. «Abbiamo saputo del loro passaggio anche dalle città che noi abbiamo attraversato nel Regno Riunito. Non credevo di trovare qualcosa su di loro tanto presto».

«È per questo che viaggiano anche nei territori dell’Est che son stati catturati dal re oppressore, perché quella gente ha bisogno di sapere di non essere abbandonata». Méllie sorrise appena, persa nei suoi pensieri. «Li aiutano a chiedere la loro liberazione al Signore di Tutto e nessuno dei soldati dell’Ovest prova ad avvicinarsi a quelle città, riconoscono che c'è qualcosa di più reale dei loro falsi dei».

Al suo fianco, appena un passo indietro, Eönwë emanava fastidio. Per cosa poi? Per la compagnia che avevano guadagnato durante l’attesa? O per le cose che stava raccontando? Niel era tutto fuorché infastidita: era bello poter scambiare due parole, ottenere qualche informazione, in maniera pacifica e amichevole.

Senza dover scavare nella testa di Figli di Ilúvatar recalcitranti.

«Vi hanno dato molti problemi, nel Regno Riunito?» chiese Méllie.

Niel scosse il capo. «Niente di che, solo ostilità quando si rendevano conto di chi fosse con me».

Méllie lanciò un’occhiata a Eönwë. «Difficile che passi inosservato».

«Speravo di no, ma è probabile che mi sia abituata a vedere gli altri della sua gente e quindi non mi rendo più conto di quanto lui salterebbe all’occhio qui nell’Est». Niel sospirò. «È davvero troppo tempo che non torno a casa».

«Ti sembra molto cambiata?»

Niel annuì. «Quando l’ho lasciata, non si parlava dei Protettori dell’Est. Nell’Ovest ho sentito voci su di loro, ma si sa che le voci sono gonfiate dalla fantasia di chi riferisce e con tutta la strada che avevano fatto quelle voci, sapevo che sarebbe stato meglio non fidarmi». Dopotutto gli Esterling, con le loro superstizioni, erano abilissimi a ingigantire certi fatti.

«Ma hanno sempre un fondo di verità». Méllie le fece l'occhiolino. «I Protettori hanno fatto tanto per l’Est. Prima del loro arrivo avevamo perso la speranza e la voglia di combattere contro gli oppressori dell’Ovest. Avremmo quasi potuto cedere e chiedere di far parte del loro regno. Ma poi sono arrivati i Protettori dell’Est, con l’Uomo Bianco, e abbiamo riacquistato la forza di combattere e ora, come vedi, l'Est è in gran parte libero».

Questi erano racconti curiosi, che avevano non poco in comune con quello che le avevano raccontato i Windan. Ma se i Windan vedevano Alatar, Pallando e Curumo come portatori di Tenebra, gli Esterling sembravano vederli come molto più di potenti stregoni – come lei aveva creduto finora – ma come veri e propri emissari divini, venuti a salvarli.

Su quello erano nel giusto. Ma era sbagliato da cosa fossero andati a salvarli.

«Sono così contenta di poter incontrare uno dei Protettori dell’Est» disse Méllie.

La porta era molto vicina, solo due gruppi erano davanti a loro.

«Anch'io» disse Niel. La storia del figlio malato, per qualche motivo, non le sembrava adatta ora che si trovava davanti a Calahvac. Questa donna era troppo poco Esterling e sembrava sapere cosa poteva la stirpe a cui apparteneva la veste di Niel. «Ammetto di aver aspettato a lungo questo giorno, non solo perché sono davvero tornata a casa, ma anche perché spero di trovare conforto nei Protettori dell’Est per gli anni passati nell'Ovest».

Méllie sospirò e le accarezzò un braccio.

«Non oso pensare come debba essere stato difficile vivere nell’Ovest, dove ti riconoscono a vista come una straniera».

Niel annuì a testa bassa, gli occhi chiusi. «Ti ringrazio per la comprensione».

In realtà, non aveva nessunissima idea di come fosse essere così diversa, poteva solo immaginarlo. Era sempre stata all’apice della gerarchia, nel trattare con i Figli di Ilúvatar, e con gli Ainur non esistevano problemi simili. Eccetto con Eönwë, ma lui era un caso a parte. Anche ora aveva il naso arricciato e un’aria sdegnosa che lo rendeva tutto tranne un servitore.

Non gli tirò una gomitata nel fianco solo per non dare troppo nell’occhio.

«Credo che non reggerei di vivere tra gente che non mi accetta» disse Méllie. «Farei di tutto per conquistare la loro fiducia, anche cose degradanti, temo».

«È qualcos’altro che abbiamo in comune, allora».

Quelle parole, così vuote di significato per Niel, sembrarono colpire Méllie, che le sorrise e la prese braccetto.

Non ripresero a parlare, il che era un bene per Niel: c’erano un sacco di informazioni da esaminare e molte la lasciavano perplessa. Ma non ne ebbero neppure il tempo perché raggiunsero, infine, le porte della città e le guardie ordinarono loro di identificarsi e spiegare le ragioni che li avevano portati a Calahvac.

Méllie si portò una mano al petto. «Sono Méllie e questi sono Lavaneth e il suo servitore Thorondil. Siamo pellegrini, arrivati qui per assistere alla benedizione dell'Aiutante dell'Est».

Una delle guardie scrutò in volto prima Niel e poi Eönwë che, lei scoprì, aveva assunto un’espressione sottomessa e umile. Avrebbe dovuto fargli i complimenti, appena fossero stati da soli.

«Sei stata molto a Ovest, per avere un servitore simile» disse la guardia a Niel.

Lei strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Ero curiosa di cosa ci fosse da quelle parti, ma niente è bello come la propria terra natia».

La guardia emise un verso nasale e passò a chi era dietro di loro in coda.

Intanto l’altra guardia era rimasta a parlare con Méllie e accordò loro l’ingresso.

«Siete arrivati appena in tempo, domattina l’Aiutante dell’Est dovrà ripartire» disse il soldato. «Non posso però assicurarvi che troverete alloggio in città, c’è stato un forte afflusso di pellegrini in questi giorni».

Ringraziarono le guardie e superarono la porta della città. Le strade di Calahvac erano strette e costeggiate da palazzi di due o tre piani, poveri e maleodoranti nella periferia della città, e sempre più eleganti e decorati quanto più avanzavano. Alcuni palazzi avevano portici e botteghe al piano terra e i venditori urlavano che tipo di merce offrivano, e il prezzo quando notavano qualcuno che avrebbe potuto essere interessato ad acquistarla, il che voleva dire quasi tutti.

Ma, tra il sudore, gli escrementi e la merce esposta, un odore spiccava tra tutti.

Quello di carne bruciata.

Lo stomaco di Niel si annodò, come quando lei si era trovata in balia delle oscillazioni della nave di Círamo. Si fermò e portò la mano alla bocca.

«Lavaneth?» chiese Méllie.

Eönwë passò un braccio intorno alla vita di Niel e le premette la testa contro la sua spalla. Sotto la polvere e i residui dell’odore delle strade, c’era il profumo di lui, non ancora toccato dal fetore del rogo.

Niel avvolse le braccia intorno ai fianchi di Eönwë, chiuse gli occhi e strofinò il naso tra i suoi capelli.

Quello di Eönwë era un profumo familiare, che le faceva volare la mente agli abeti sulle montagne, dove vivevano le aquile di Manwë. Odore di resina e corteccia e di terra umida. Un odore che nulla aveva a che vedere con gli odori terrosi e speziati dell’Est.

Una mano si posò dietro la sua schiena.

«Lavaneth» disse Méllie, «stai bene?»

Niel girò la testa, sfiorando il collo e i capelli di Eönwë con il naso, e guardò Méllie con la coda dell’occhio.

«Sono un po’ sensibile agli odori» le disse. «Devo riprendermi un attimo, non vorrei vomitare mentre cammino».

Méllie aprì la bocca e sollevò un dito. «Ho qualcosa per quel problema, sono sensibile anch’io all’odore dei sacrifici. Ma sono necessari» e con quelle parole, aprì la borsa e vi frugò all’interno. Ne estrasse un sacchetto di pelle.

«Hai un fazzoletto, o uno scialle?»

Niel sollevò un lembo del mantello. «Questo può andare?»

Méllie storse la bocca, poi scrollò le spalle. «Dovrai tenerlo con la mano davanti a naso e bocca, ma può andare».

Prese delle foglie dal sacchetto e le posò e avvolse nel lembo di mantello. Niel portò il miscuglio di foglie al viso e sentì, tra tutti gli odori, quello della menta e dell’alloro forse. Era un insieme di odori che le stordì il naso.

Eönwë la liberò dall’abbraccio e la guardò.

«Va molto meglio» disse Niel. «Credo che potrebbe averne bisogno anche Thorondil tra poco».

Si armarono tutti e tre di foglie profumate e, allora, Méllie li guidò verso la piazza centrale.

Un enorme tempio alla Tenebra si ergeva al centro dello spazio lasciato dalle case, la cupola nera posata su un edificio di forma esagonale e un porticato con grosse colonne grigie. Non si vedeva la base del tempio, perché la folla era radunata tutto intorno e salmodiava come una cosa sola.

Canti di giustizia. Canti di giuste punizioni.

Vicino a quella che doveva essere la porta del tempio, Niel vide quello che le aveva anticipato l’odore.

Posto più in alto delle teste della gente, un patibolo con un palo circondato da fiamme.

C’era qualcuno legato e urlante, ma Niel non voleva capire chi o cosa fosse. Era già terribile così.

Ma che fosse ancora vivo nonostante le fiamme, non le diceva nulla di buono.

Cosa c’era di giusto in tutto questo? Cosa c’era da cantare?

«L’unica fine che merita questa gente» bofonchiò Méllie tra i denti, sotto lo scialle che le avvolgeva il viso.

Niel trattenne il fiato e distolse lo sguardo, per rivolgerlo alle figure in cima alle scale del tempio.

Infine, circondato da accoliti vestiti di nero, sbarbati e con il capo coperto da un cappuccio, Niel vide chi era andata a incontrare. Il volto era di un vecchio Secondogenito, con rughe profonde e la pelle coperta di chiazze di colore. La barba e i capelli erano bianchi, il mantello e la tunica erano dello stesso blu del mare, mentre sulla testa aveva un copricapo cilindrico nero.

Qualcosa le era noto, la stessa aria che lo circondava gli era familiare.

Niel non lo aveva visto prima della partenza, ma lo avrebbe potuto riconoscere subito, anche con quell’aspetto così diverso.

Rómestámo, l’Aiutante dell’Est, era Pallando.

E Nielíqui non aveva alcuna intenzione di incontrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rieccoci qua!
> 
> Dal capitolo precedente, dovevo una spiegazione sulla traduzione di Morintur. A fine parola, “-tur/-ntur” è tradotto come “signore”, ma sembrerebbe venire dal verbo “tur-” che vuol dire “conquistare” (tra le altre cose). Da qui la traduzione che ho fatto, secondo me più azzeccata rispetto a “Signore della Tenebra” – che è decisamente meh.  
> Ovviamente... non ricordo che altro dovessi dire perché ho mangiato nel mezzo della nota e ho la memoria di un pesce rosso. Vaaaabbè.
> 
> Calahvac è una mia invenzione, non esiste da nessuna parte nel legendarium, grazie, ciao.  
> Mentre per Minyavarnë e Tatyavarnë un grazie a melianar che ha corretto, tanto tempo fa, il mio tentativo di comporre nomi in Quenya!
> 
> Per il resto l’unica cosa che posso aggiungere per ora è: a Torquemada non ci cavi nada. A voi: ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j53Df24cvsc))
> 
> Consueta nota di Chià: “Pippo”. Evidentemente le ho fatto troppe liste che comprendevano questo nome negli elementi LOL
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	9. Capitolo IX. Molte scoperte

«Andiamocene» aveva mormorato Nielíqui ed Eönwë era stato certo di averla sentita solo lui, perché la mortale chiacchierona era stata in punta di piedi a scrutare tra la folla e non aveva dato segno di voler rispondere.

Dopo che Nielíqui aveva chiacchierato con la donna e le aveva rifilato delle scuse qualsiasi, l’avevano salutata ed erano partiti alla ricerca di un posto dove passare la notte, cavalli al seguito. Avevano dovuto girare un po’, con Nielíqui meno brillante del solito nel parlare con la gente, finché una locandiera non aveva avuto qualcosa nello sguardo che aveva detto a Eönwë che una stanza c’era e che dovevano essere convincenti.

Lo scintillio di una moneta d’oro ed eccoli in una stanza con un singolo letto, rivolta a Ovest, le imposte chiuse della finestra composte da stecche orizzontali inclinate in modo da lasciar passare ben poca la luce. Eönwë le aveva guardate da vicino, incuriosito, per poi tornare a rivolgersi alla stanza, mentre dei servitori portavano secchi di acqua calda nella tinozza da bagno.

«Pensi sia un modo per dirci che puzziamo?» ridacchiò Nielíqui, slacciando uno stivale.

Eönwë trattenne una risata e si poggiò con la schiena al davanzale, lo sguardo al letto e alla porta. Quei servitori erano muscolosi, di quei muscoli dovuti non al semplice lavoro manuale. Era un genere di muscolatura che lui conosceva, perché era quella di chi si dedicava alle armi.

La tinozza era ormai piena e all’ultimo entrò una serva con degli asciugamani piegati e li posò sulla sedia vicino alla finestra, dalla parte opposta rispetto a Eönwë.

Quando la serva richiuse la porta, Nielíqui abbandonò anche l’altro stivale, si mise in piedi e sollevò le braccia per stiracchiarsi.

«Perché te ne sei voluta andare dalla piazza?»

Nielíqui abbassò lo sguardo e le braccia di colpo, la luce di Anar che filtrava dalle imposte le dava un’espressione più cupa di quanto dovesse essere.

«Il vecchio davanti al tempio era uno di loro, vero?» chiese ancora Eönwë.

«Pallando».

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«Lo _so_ ». Nielíqui sedette sul letto. «C’è qualcosa di lui anche nella veste che indossa».

«C’è qualcosa di lui anche in quel rogo?»

Nielíqui sollevò gli occhi verso Eönwë. Era venuto a mancare qualcosa. La determinazione che l’aveva animata prima, che l’aveva spinta a raccontare storie assurde per giustificare quel viaggio, che l’aveva guidata nell’interrogatorio a Corweth, si era spenta.

Non le importava più della sua missione?

Qualsiasi dubbio che Nielíqui potesse unirsi alle schiere di Úmaiar al seguito di Melkor svanì, per lasciare il posto a uno ben peggiore: che Nielíqui non avrebbe fatto niente, perché conosceva due di quei Úmaiar in particolare.

Questo dubbio metteva sotto una nuova luce le sue azioni per i Fëanárioni, ai tempi della Guerra d’Ira.

Ci era passato anche lui. E ancora adesso ne pagava le conseguenze.

Eönwë inspirò a fondo e andò a sedersi sul bordo del letto, vicino a lei.

Nielíqui poteva non avere più la determinazione di portare a termine il suo compito, ma _anche lui_ era in missione. E aveva degli sbagli a cui rimediare.

«Vuoi davvero evitare Pallando e fingere di non aver visto lui e quello che stava succedendo?»

Nielíqui sollevò la testa e lo guardò. Era disposta ad ascoltarlo: meglio di niente.

«Proprio ieri dicevi che, forse, non hanno memoria di chi erano, che portati in giudizio si pentiranno delle loro azioni: non ci credi più?»

Con un sospiro, Nielíqui gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla. «L’odore della carne bruciata è tremendo».

Un cambio di argomento. Il genere di comportamento che gli piaceva poco, ma Eönwë finì per assecondarla. Era difficile dimenticare quell’odore. Quando Nielíqui aveva iniziato a patirne, lui non ci aveva fatto caso. Poi lo aveva sentito anche lui, leggero e distante, al di sotto degli odori più forti e vicini della strada.

Premere la testa di lei contro la spalla era stato l’unico gesto che gli fosse venuto in mente, l’unico che gli fosse sembrato adeguato. E l’unico che avesse la capacità di ridargli quella calma che si stava dissolvendo a ogni passo dentro la città.

«Lo è, sì» le disse Eönwë. Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e la strinse a sé. Era bizzarro come fosse confortante e piacevole sentire il respiro di lei contro il collo, il suo corpo tra le braccia. Che fossero sui mantelli, durante il viaggio, o in quella stanza, la sensazione era la stessa.

«Anche Pallando lo odiava. Quando la gente si stancava di assistere ai roghi, cercava di recuperare i corpi carbonizzati e li seppelliva».

«Nielikki, quello che hai visto non è il tuo compagno di un tempo. Per riaverlo devi portarlo in giudizio davanti ai Valar riuniti».

Lei si sistemò meglio contro la sua spalla. Gli sembrava di parlare a un sasso, per quanto Nielíqui gli dava risposte a riguardo. Non la stava convincendo, la sua testa era da tutt’altra parte e lui stava sbagliando tattica. Come altro poteva fare?

«Bisogna andare a parlargli prima che parta, bisogna convincerlo a seguirci» le disse.

«Ora non me la sento».

Nielíqui si alzò, scivolando via dalle sue braccia, e si slacciò i pantaloni. Discorso chiuso, per _lei_.

«Cosa stai facendo?» chiese Eönwë.

Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo oltre la spalla. «C’è una vasca piena d’acqua e la locandiera ci ha fatto capire che puzziamo». Si abbassò e sfilò i pantaloni, la camicia che le scendeva fin sotto le natiche. «Perciò, mi faccio un bagno».

Gli lanciò addosso i pantaloni ed Eönwë li afferrò, la fronte aggrottata.

Avrebbe avuto bisogno di un bagno anche lui, doveva avere addosso un odore tremendo di strade e cavalli. E non è che stesse riuscendo a convincerla a tornare fuori e a dirigersi verso il tempio, per parlare con Pallando. Tanto valeva assecondarla. Eönwë lasciò i pantaloni di Nielíqui sul letto e si tolse gli stivali.

Lei nel mentre si era liberata della giubba e, in quel momento, si stava tirando su la camicia.

Nonostante fosse intento a sbottonarsi la tunica, Eönwë si fermò a guardare Nielíqui, a pochi passi da lui, la pelle olivastra, i muscoli della schiena delineati da ombre morbide, la curva appena accentuata dei fianchi e quella tonda del fondoschiena.

Aveva la bocca secca e una sensazione familiare e sconosciuta all’inguine. Era quasi come alla locanda, o quando avevano combattuto. Forse ora Eönwë iniziava a capire cosa fosse.

Nielíqui lasciò ricadere le trecce lungo la schiena, libere dalla crocchia, spesse e scure come funi. Quell’acconciatura l’aveva sempre e solo vista nei Cacciatori e solo ora si chiedeva se lei l’avesse mantenuta per vezzo o se in quella veste avesse un significato.

Eönwë tolse la tunica e la camicia e si sfilò i pantaloni, che finirono appallottolati a terra quando lui si alzò in piedi.

«Ci sarà del sapone da qualche parte» mormorò Nielíqui e andò alla pila di asciugamani piegati.

Eönwë si avvicinò alla vasca, ma lo sguardo gli cadde tra le gambe, dove qualcosa non era… al suo posto. E gli ricordava bestie nei pascoli intorno a Valmar e a Númenórë, o qualcosa che aveva intravisto a passeggio per l’isola nei primi anni, quelli in cui lui aveva passato lungo tempo tra i mortali e non aveva mai capito abbastanza di loro.

Non aveva alcuno stimolo a urinare, sentiva solo la pelle formicolare, i muscoli contrarsi, e la temperatura della stanza sembrava più alta rispetto a prima.

Non capiva perché la sua veste avesse reagito in quel modo.

E a cosa?

A Nielíqui?

Era assurdo!

Eönwë si sentì osservato e sollevò gli occhi per vedere quelli di Nielíqui puntati su di lui, la fronte corrugata.

«Non voglio accoppiarmi con te» si affrettò a dirle.

Nielíqui lo guardò in faccia. «La tua veste la pensa in modo diverso» disse e, con qualcosa in mano, entrò nella vasca con un risolino.

Eönwë sentì le guance bruciare e seguì con gli occhi la lieve oscillazione dei seni di Nielíqui – i capezzoli più… _visibili_ di prima – mentre lei ridacchiava, e quando lei posò entrambi i piedi nella vasca e si accovacciò, solo le ginocchia e le spalle spuntavano dall’acqua.

Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi.

«Non me lo aspettavo» le confessò.

Nielíqui si rigirò una forma giallognola e squadrata – il sapone? – tra le mani e rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo tra le sue gambe.

«Nemmeno io» disse lei, stringendo le ginocchia. «Non con _te_ ».

Con questo, si insaponò le mani e le passò sulle braccia e sul collo, i seni che disegnavano curve sulla superficie dell’acqua, e minacciavano di emergere a ogni movimento.

Eönwë non era certo di come sentirsi a quelle parole. Era attirato dalla maniera metodica con cui lei si stava insaponando, avrebbe voluto che fossero le sue mani su di lei a compiere quei movimenti circolari e decisi sulla pelle olivastra, sotto cui si trovavano muscoli da Cacciatrice. Ma, dall’altro lato, non era contento nemmeno lui che fosse _Nielíqui_ a provocare una simile reazione della veste. Non l’aveva mai vista come nient’altro che un problema.

Eppure Eönwë non poteva negarlo: non aveva mai desiderato niente del genere dall’unica persona di cui avrebbe amato la compagnia.

Mentre con Nielíqui era diverso.

Gli piaceva averla tra le braccia e strofinare il naso contro il suo collo. O che fosse lei a farlo.

Se non fosse stato in quella veste, avrebbe provato lo stesso?

Se fosse stato nella veste di un Figlio di Ilúvatar anche con _lei_ , quando gli Alberi ancora fiorivano, avrebbe provato quelle stesse sensazioni? Sarebbe riuscito a esprimerle meglio cosa sentiva, perché gli sarebbe stato più chiaro?

Quelle domande non lo avrebbero portato da nessuna parte. E non avrebbero reso meno incomprensibile la reazione che aveva alla semplice vista di Nielíqui.

Anche Eönwë entrò nella vasca, seguito dallo sguardo di lei.

«Cosa si fa?» le chiese.

Nielíqui inarcò le sopracciglia, mentre risciacquava via il sapone.

«Sei tu quella che ha più esperienza di me, con queste vesti».

«Ti sbagli. Io ho solo fatto molte domande ai Primogeniti a caccia con noi».

Eönwë abbandonò la schiena contro un lato della vasca e le sue gambe si scontrarono con quelle di Nielíqui. Le tirò indietro, ma lei gli afferrò le ginocchia e ci poggiò sopra gli avambracci, mentre si sollevava e faceva sparire le sue gambe sott’acqua. Dovette essersi seduta sui talloni, perché ora aveva i seni fuori dalla superficie.

I capezzoli erano di un paio di tonalità più scuri della pelle intorno e una goccia era rimasta sospesa su una delle punte.

«Tu hai avuto a che fare con i Númenóreani, che sono pur sempre incarnati e seguono gli istinti da mortali, perché chiedi a me?»

Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo sul viso di Nielíqui. «Non li ho mai visti… svestiti».

«Mhmh» fu l’unica risposta, poco convinta.

La goccia non ne voleva sapere di scendere ed Eönwë tese una mano per catturarla con un dito. Il respiro di Nielíqui si mozzò e lei gli afferrò la mano, la premette contro il seno e schiuse le labbra con un sospiro tremulo.

Eönwë non era certo di cosa stesse facendo lei, né di cosa provasse lui per primo. Sotto il suo palmo, contenuto alla perfezione, c’era il seno morbido di lei, la pelle vellutata e umida, il capezzolo dritto. Vi strofinò la mano contro, mentre le sue sensazioni si raccoglievano tra le gambe, tiravano, richiedevano attenzione.

Nielíqui aveva calato le palpebre e piegato la testa in avanti, il respiro erratico mentre si premeva contro la sua mano.

«Ti piace?» le chiese, con un filo di voce.

Lei aprì gli occhi, che sembravano brillare sotto le ciglia scure, e annuì con un sorriso. Gli sfiorò le labbra con l’altra mano, mentre il sapone le scivolava in acqua e si posava da qualche parte vicino al fianco sinistro di Eönwë. Poi gli passò le dita sul mento, fino alla clavicola e al centro del petto.

«Chissà che effetto farà a te?»

Le labbra ancora tirate in un sorriso, Nielíqui tracciò con le dita una linea attraverso il petto, passando sopra il cuore che batteva forte, e fino al capezzolo. Lo toccò con i polpastrelli, lo strinse ed Eönwë si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre un brivido gli percorreva la pelle e andava a finire sempre lì, tra le gambe.

«Ti piace?» chiese Nielikki, la voce bassa.

Eönwë non si fidava della sua, di voce, così le prese il polso e lo portò sott’acqua, per farle sentire con la mano quel che sentiva lui con la veste. Ma il tocco delle dita di lei rese tutto più insopportabile e le allontanò il braccio.

Nielikki aveva una consapevolezza diversa nello sguardo. Ancora una volta lei arrivava dove lui non si era mai interessato a esplorare.

Eönwë sentiva come se gli mancasse un pezzo importante. Qualcosa che gli spiegasse perché la sua veste desiderasse quella di Nielikki, perché voleva toccarla e voleva che lei lo toccasse.

Non capiva perché volesse attirarla a sé, sentire quel _corpo_ contro il suo, perché volesse _baciarla_.

Non aveva mai provato niente di così _fisico_ , non aveva mai avuto a che fare così tanto con una veste o con gli Incarnati per capire davvero tutte le ragioni di certe reazioni.

Forse anche Nielikki era nella sua situazione. La linea che si era formata tra le sopracciglia doveva indicare quello.

Ma invece di fermarsi, con aria sconvolta, come stava facendo lui, Nielikki recuperò la saponetta da vicino al suo fianco. Eönwë sentì il tocco di lei sott’acqua, e rimase immobile, incerto su cosa fare. Voleva attirarla a sé e strinse le mani sulle cosce per impedirselo.

Lei si insaponò le mani e gliele passò sulle spalle, sulle braccia, sul petto, nella stessa maniera metodica che aveva usato prima. Eönwë seguì con gli occhi il percorso delle sue mani, le guance più calde, e incapace di guardarla negli occhi mentre il suo inguine reclamava le stesse attenzioni.

Con le mani a coppa, Nielikki gli rovesciò dell’acqua in testa e lui chiuse di occhi, mentre le mani gli correvano ai suoi fianchi, morbidi e caldi, così come lo sarebbero stati contro il suo corpo.

Nielikki gli sciolse i capelli e glieli pettinò con le dita. Il suo respiro gli sfiorava il viso, le labbra. Sarebbe bastato poco, avvicinare la testa a quella di lei giusto il necessario, e avrebbe potuto provare cosa volesse dire baciare una Cacciatrice.

Lo voleva, più di quanto avesse mai voluto qualcosa.

Quella veste – questo corpo voleva _troppe_ cose.

E, sotto le sue mani, sentiva Nielikki fremere e gli parve quasi di percepire cosa si agitava in lei.

Eönwë aprì gli occhi e incontrò quelli di lei, più vicini ancora di quanto avesse creduto.

«Cosa devo fare?» le chiese. La sua voce gli suonò arrochita.

Nielikki si tirò indietro, per poggiare la schiena contro il lato della vasca, sollevò le ginocchia e poggiò le braccia sul bordo, la saponetta in mano. Lo scrutò, le palpebre calate a metà sugli occhi.

«Credo che», Nielikki inspirò, «credo che dovresti prenderlo in mano».

Eönwë lasciò scivolare una mano sott’acqua e fece come gli aveva detto, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lei. Quando era stata Nielikki a toccarlo, la sorpresa e il non sapere cosa lei avrebbe fatto gli aveva reso insopportabile il contatto. Ora, invece, c’era un certo sollievo nel sentire quel pezzo di carne nel palmo.

«Passa la mano su e giù» disse Nielikki, con un filo di voce, il petto che si alzava e abbassava veloce.

Eönwë eseguì quell’ordine, come eseguiva tutti gli ordini: con precisione e diligenza. Anche quando il tocco della sua stessa mano lo fece ansimare e dovette resistere alla voglia di gettare la testa indietro e guardare il soffitto, di lasciarsi andare a quelle sensazioni sempre più intense. Fissò Nielikki, continuò a guardarla anche quando lei si umettò le labbra con la punta della lingua e una scarica potente gli attraversò il corpo, dalla testa ai lombi.

Nielikki aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma tacque e sgranò gli occhi.

Eönwë la sentiva.

E sentiva che per lei era lo stesso. Le loro percezioni si erano unite, quasi quelle vesti non fossero esistite, quasi fossero tornati puro spirito.

Ora Nielikki aveva le guance scure e poteva sentire il suo respiro spezzarsi. Era incantevole e più selvatica del solito, e lui passò la mano su e giù con più vigore, perso in quella vista e nelle sensazioni che stavano attraversando quella veste, che non era più una semplice veste.

Tutto quello che provava quel _corpo_ arrivava fino alla sua vera essenza ed era sempre più difficile trovare i confini tra veste e spirito.

Alla fine, Eönwë abbandonò la testa indietro e scivolò più in basso nell’acqua, mentre con un grido basso ed estraneo alle sue stesse orecchie, lasciava che tutte le sensazioni che si erano raccolte nella sua mano si liberassero, lo prosciugassero, lo lasciassero senza forze.

Chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro, mentre quel pezzo di carne nella sua mano tornava alla normalità con ogni battito più lento del suo cuore.

Uno sciabordio nella vasca e delle gocce d’acqua gli caddero sul petto e sul viso. Eönwë riaprì gli occhi, per trovare il viso di Nielikki sopra il suo, mentre lei lo sovrastava con le mani aggrappate al bordo della vasca.

«Com’è stato?» chiese, gli occhi sgranati e luminosi.

Eönwë scoppiò a ridere. Si sentiva euforico, sentiva una connessione strana con lei, più forte di quando aveva condiviso con lei la perdita della spilla e si era lasciato consolare da lei.

«Ora capisco molte cose» disse Nielikki, con un ghigno.

Eönwë inarcò un sopracciglio. Quali cose? Aveva fatto domande proprio su _tutto_?

«Io capisco solo che vorrei ripetere quest’esperienza» le disse.

Nielikki gettò il capo indietro e scoppiò a ridere, ed Eönwë non poté far altro se non seguirla.

 

* * *

 

Niel sapeva di dover parlare a Pallando quella notte stessa, perché non sapeva all’indomani quando sarebbe partito. Così, era uscita, per quanto le fosse costato coraggio e voglia di uscire dalla vasca e rivestirsi. L’unica cosa che la consolava era che Eönwë era sembrato molto d’accordo con quella decisione.

«È un passo dritto verso la conclusione della tua missione» le aveva detto, mentre l’aveva aiutata a vestirsi. Niel non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, ma aveva gradito di sentire le sue mani su di lei.

Sentiva ancora il tocco delle sue dita sul seno e sui fianchi, come un’impronta nella neve, pure mentre camminava da sola per le strade di Calahvac. E ricordava i gemiti di Eönwë mentre seguiva le sue indicazioni. La connessione che aveva provato con lui mentre lo travolgevano sensazioni meravigliose e potenti. Voleva sentirle di nuovo.

Ora capiva i versi che aveva sentito durante gli accoppiamenti tra gli alberi, dei loro seguaci Eldarin.

Capiva anche gli sguardi diversi che si erano rivolte le coppie prima e dopo quei momenti. Di certo, in quel momento, lei avrebbe voluto restare abbracciata a Eönwë, nella loro stanza della locanda, e sarebbe stato un abbraccio diverso da quelli condivisi nei giorni precedenti. Se prima si erano abbracciati come due persone che avevano perduto qualcosa di importante, ora c’era quella curiosa esperienza insieme a unirli.

Ma Niel aveva lasciato anche Eönwë indietro. Perché Pallando era una faccenda che doveva affrontare da sola, e non avrebbe permesso al puzzo di carne bruciata, che aleggiava sotto quello di cibo speziato e profumi floreali di quel quartiere, di fermarla. Né le importava dei Secondogeniti ai lati delle strade, intenti a bere o chiacchierare e scherzare tra loro.

Doveva parlare con Pallando, non c’era altro da fare. Ma era difficile dimenticare Eönwë nella vasca, con la testa gettata indietro, i muscoli del collo tesi come corde, e il modo in cui il suo odore e la sua respirazione erano cambiati man mano che cambiavano anche le sensazioni che lei aveva percepito.

Era sconvolta di averlo potuto sentire così vicino, in quei momenti.

Poi erano tornate a separarli le vesti.

Niel voleva ritrovare quella vicinanza, così simile a quella che aveva sempre provato con gli altri Maiar, tranne che con Eönwë, e che si rendeva conto solo ora di quanto le fosse mancata. Era sola in quella veste, lei e la sua mente.

La cupola del grande tempio era una forma di pura oscurità nel cielo stellato, e il piccolo spicchio di Isil che si vedeva non avrebbe potuto illuminarlo neppure se fosse stato completo. Nessuna lampada era accesa sotto il colonnato esterno e nel salire Niel poté vedere i gradini solo perché aveva lasciato che gli occhi si abituassero a quell’oscurità.

Niel bussò al portone del tempio e si strinse nel mantello.

Un’anta si schiuse e spuntò parte del viso di un accolito, con barba e capelli rasati.

«Cosa cerchi, sorella?»

«Udienza» disse Niel. «Con l’Aiutante dell’Est. Questioni di massima urgenza».

L’accolito la scrutò e lanciò un’occhiata oltre la sua spalla, o almeno ci provò, perché Niel era troppo alta per lui.

«Ti stava aspettando».

Niel mantenne il suo viso inespressivo. La stava aspettando? Come era possibile? Non poteva sapere che lei era lì, non poteva neppure ricordarsi di lei, le sue memorie erano state sigillate alla partenza da Aman. Chi stava aspettando in realtà Pallando?

L’accolito aprì la porta il necessario per farla entrare e gliela richiuse subito alle spalle.

All’interno del tempio, Niel si ritrovò in un’enorme sala, divisa da colonne in due navate circolari, che avevano al centro un grande fuoco. Si fece più avanti, il necessario per scoprire che il soffitto della sala era la stessa cupola che si vedeva da lontano.

Dalla parte opposta a lei, nel buio della navata, delle voci recitavano preghiere con voce cantilenante.

«Sorella, se vuoi seguirmi» disse l’accolito.

Niel annuì e gli fu dietro.

Camminarono sotto il colonnato fino a una porta che li condusse in un corridoio privo di finestre, se non piccole feritoie in alto sulla destra, da cui entrava l’aria fresca della notte. Le preghiere si fecero più distanti, fino a interrompersi quando voltarono l’angolo a sinistra. Se l’orientamento le diceva qualcosa, dovevano essere nell’edificio che si sviluppava intorno al tempio e che doveva ospitare le stanze per gli accoliti e i pellegrini.

Forse avrebbero dovuto provare a chiedere se ci fosse stata lì una stanza, invece di cercare una locanda. Ma Niel non ci aveva pensato prima, era stata troppo nauseata dal sacrificio e dalla possibilità che Pallando potesse approvare quelle dimostrazioni di crudeltà pubbliche.

Svoltarono di nuovo a sinistra e l’accolito bussò a una porta.

Una voce gracchiante rispose dall’interno. L’accolito schiuse la porta, entrò senza invitare Niel a seguirlo, e poco dopo la porta si spalancò e lo stesso vecchio che lei aveva visto quel pomeriggio, recitare inni alla Tenebra mentre un uomo bruciava al rogo, comparve sulla soglia.

E sgranò gli occhi.

L’accolito lo superò e uscì dalla camera con lo sguardo basso.

«Vai pure» disse il vecchio, nell’Esterling di quella zona, influenzato nella cadenza dalla parlata occidentale.

L’accolito gli rivolse un mezzo inchino e, senza una parola, si allontanò nel corridoio.

Niel guardò il vecchio davanti a lei, Rómestámo, l’Aiutante dell’Est, _Pallando_. Perché aveva sgranato gli occhi? Non era stata davvero lei la persona che stava aspettando, come aveva creduto l’accolito. Chi stava aspettando in realtà?

«Vieni, entra» disse Rómestámo e fece un passo indietro nella stanza. «Perdona il disordine, sto preparando il necessario per partire».

Niel superò la soglia e si ritrovò in una stanza piccola, con un camino ad angolo, una scrivania alla sinistra e un letto – niente più di una panca di legno con sopra quello che voleva essere un materasso – che spuntava dietro la porta, a destra.

C’era, in effetti, un gran disordine nella camera, ma era fatto più di carta e libri sparsi tra scrivania e letto, ai piedi del materasso c’era uno scrittoio da viaggio aperto, da cui spuntavano lettere e carta pulita. Sempre sul letto era stato ripiegato un abito blu, mentre Rómestámo ne indossava uno di tessuto grezzo. Era come se fosse in camicia da notte, i capelli bianchi disordinati e le caviglie magre scoperte.

Un vero e proprio vecchio mortale.

Chi credeva che lei fosse? Quell’aria di familiarità era tutta una farsa?

Niel non si sentiva tranquilla.

Rómestámo andò all’unica sedia della scrivania, prese il plico di carte e libri senza copertina e li spostò sul tavolo sopra un volume consunto.

«Siedi, siedi» le disse, indicando la sedia appena liberata.

Niel lo accontentò e lui si ritagliò uno spazio sul bordo del letto per sedersi a sua volta, le mani sulle ginocchia e la schiena dritta.

Non sarebbe stata lei la prima a parlare.

Rómestámo la guardò, un sorriso che aleggiava sulle labbra.

«Non mi aspettavo la tua visita» disse, la voce tremula e roca da vecchio.

Niel rimase immobile. Poteva averla confusa per qualcun altro e voleva sapere chi. Che avesse conosciuto Lemyarë anche in quei panni mortali...? Ma se avesse l’incontrata, lei non gliela avrebbe fatta passare liscia per i roghi e per tutto il culto della Tenebra.

«Capisco che tu sia sorpresa all’idea che possa ricordarmi di te, ma so che sei tu, Nielíqui».

Rómestámo, no, _Pallando_ le sorrise e il suo viso si riempì di una miriade di nuove rughe. Ma al di sotto era _lui_ , negli occhi brillava l’intelligenza millenaria del suo compagno, con tutte le sue memorie.

La ricordava, l’aveva riconosciuta!

Niel avrebbe voluto gettargli le braccia la collo, stringere a sé quel corpo fragile di mortale, avrebbe voluto così tanto... Ma non riusciva a dimenticare il rogo. Nemmeno il tocco di Eönwë poteva farglielo dimenticare.

Quelle urla, quel fetore di carne bruciata.

Quei canti.

«Sei venuta a riportarci indietro?»

Niel annuì, anche se non era tutta lì la verità. Ma avrebbe fatto un grosso passo avanti nella sua missione, e avrebbe dovuto dire a Eönwë di non far sapere a Pallando che non li stavano riportando solo ad Aman, ma li stavano portando a giudizio.

Perché andavano messi sotto processo per il loro servizio alla Tenebra, ancora di più se ricordavano chi erano davvero.

E se Pallando aveva bruciato quell’uomo, lui che era stato il più amorevole dei due, Niel non poteva aspettarsi niente di diverso da Alatar. Perché Alatar era la via di mezzo tra lei e Pallando.

«Non possiamo andare ancora» disse Pallando, in Quenya. «Il nostro lavoro qui non è finito».

Niel strinse i pugni sulle cosce.

«Avete ancora molti Fedeli da bruciare? Quanti ne avete uccisi da quando vi siete messi al servizio della Tenebra?»

Pallando scosse il capo. «Non è così, Niel, non è affatto così».

Niel serrò le labbra. Voleva spiegazioni, il prima possibile. Non scuse, spiegazioni. In qualsiasi caso, li avrebbe condotti al giudizio, ma voleva sapere _perché_ avevano assecondato Sauron e l’antico culto di Melkor.

Pallando tese le mani verso le sue e, da quant’era piccola la stanza, poté prenderle un pugno e accarezzarlo con le dita ruvide e rugose.

«I Fedeli non esistono più, da molti millenni, Nielíqui. Le cose sono così diverse qui, più diverse da come le ricordi» le disse, con un sorriso appena accennato. «E quell’uomo che hai visto sul rogo era tutto fuorché un fedele. Almeno, non era fedele a nulla di superiore, se non al suo desiderio di distruzione».

Niel guardò Pallando dritto negli occhi, mentre lui provava ad aprirle il pugno.

«Non potevamo fare altro. Non poteva stare in una cella, non era punizione abbastanza grande per quel che aveva fatto. I giudici lo hanno reputato colpevole al di là del giudizio mortale e lo hanno consegnato al tempio per ricevere la punizione divina che meritava. Doveva diventare un esempio per altri come lui, che potrebbero credere di non pagare mai per i loro crimini». Pallando serrò la mascella. «Sai qual era il suo crimine, Nielíqui? Quell’uomo aveva violentato molti uomini, molte donne, molti bambini, e non solo quelli sotto il suo tetto».

Negli occhi di Pallando c’era solo sincerità. Non c’era traccia di menzogna, solo sofferenza per quella dura verità che aveva dovuto presentarle. Niel voleva credergli, ma _tanto_.

E se quello che lui diceva era vero, quell’uomo aveva meritato quel rogo e molto altro.

Avrebbe meritato di essere fatto a pezzi, i suoi arti gettati in pasto ai cani, mentre il suo corpo restava in vita solo per essere messo sul rogo, badando a non farlo morire di asfissia perché, oh, avrebbe dovuto sentire _ogni_ pollice del suo corpo divorato dalle fiamme.

_Non è una Caccia Selvaggia, Niel._

Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo.

Se quel che aveva detto Pallando era vero, allora c’era speranza di perdono per loro. Perché se avevano agito per punire i mali e non per distruggere i seguaci dei Valar e portare avanti i piani di Melkor e Sauron, allora avevano tenuto fede – in parte – alla loro missione.

Niel riaprì gli occhi sul viso preoccupato di Pallando.

«Capisci che non possiamo lasciare? Siamo stati costretti a ritirarci in Aman quando i Númenóreani ci hanno traditi, e hai visto cos’è successo: Sauron li ha conquistati e li ha sottomessi, li ha usati come carne da macello per i suoi piani e ora che è caduto, gli Uomini dell’Ovest li trattano alla stregua di parenti sgradevoli. Tutto questo perché abbiamo abbandonato queste persone, perché siamo venuti meno ai nostri doveri».

Niel lo capiva. Anche lei voleva fare qualcosa per gli Esterling, per gli Haradrim, per i Windan. Avrebbe voluto tornare a caccia in quei territori, purgarli da quel che rimaneva del dominio di Sauron, avrebbe voluto proteggere le tribù Esterling senza che queste dovessero ridursi a pregare Melkor perché era stato detto loro che Eru non si interessava a loro. Voleva dimostrare loro che Eru non li aveva dimenticati e che loro Cacciatori erano i suoi emissari più vicini.

Ma Oromë era stato chiaro su quello.

_Non è una Caccia Selvaggia, Niel._

Aveva detto anche a Eönwë che non erano lì per cambiare le sorti dei Secondogeniti. Lo aveva detto più per convincere se stessa, certo, ma doveva tenerlo bene a mente. Anche ora che era di fronte a Pallando.

Anche se rimuovere gli Stregoni dal culto, avrebbe potuto essere un’ingerenza sulla storia di quei luoghi.

Ecco, quello era un problema di cui avrebbe voluto discuterne con Oromë.

Pallando la guardava, pieno di aspettativa. Credeva di averla colpita, forse, o credeva di averla convinta?

Niel aveva fatto tutta quella strada e ora le veniva il dubbio su come prendere gli effetti della rimozione di Alatar e Pallando dall’Est.

Solo ora!

«Non possiamo più intrometterci nelle vicende dei Figli di Ilúvatar, i tempi sono cambiati» gli disse Niel.

«Ma c’è così tanto ancora da fare, Nielíqui. Siamo ancora troppo lontani dal concludere la nostra missione».

«In duemila e più anni non siete riusciti a concludere ciò per cui eravate stati inviati in Endórë: sai cosa vuol dire».

Pallando strinse il suo pugno tra le mani. «Buona parte di quegli anni sono andati persi sotto il dominio di Sauron, in una lotta continua per distogliere questa gente dalle falsità che lui ha diffuso. Abbiamo dovuto fare tutto da soli, con questi corpi anziani. Senza memoria di quello che eravamo».

«Ma avevate memoria della vostra missione e avreste dovuto portarla a termine e tornare a casa».

Pallando si raddrizzò e riportò le mani in grembo. «Non c’è stato abbastanza tempo, questi territori sono così vasti e la presenza di Sauron era così ben radicata e diffusa. Eravamo solo due, quando sarebbe stato necessario un grosso numero di Cacciatori».

«Olórin è stato capace di concludere la sua missione, da solo e con quel corpo da vecchio».

Pallando corrugò le sopracciglia. «Stento a crederci».

«Non sono giunte voci fin qua?»

«Di uno stregone bianco davanti al Cancello Nero, sì. L’unico può essere stato Curumo, lui era bianco, lui era l’unico abbastanza potente da poter riunire un esercito».

Niel scosse il capo. «È stato Olórin. È morto grigio ed è tornato bianco, perché Curumo ci ha traditi tutti».

Pallando la scrutò, per nulla convinto.

«Olórin ha convinto i popoli liberi dal giogo di Sauron a riunirsi contro di lui, ha messo in campo anche agenti insospettabili per distruggere quel che rimaneva di Sauron. Voi, qui nell’Est, cosa avete fatto per smantellare il culto della Tenebra? Avete bruciato solo criminali, o anche innocenti, tutto per la gloria di Melkor?»

«Hai già deciso tutto, non è vero? Credi di sapere come sono andate le cose e hai decretato che non ci può essere nulla nelle nostre, _mie_ , azioni per quel piccolo momento che hai visto di due millenni di lavoro».

Pallando strinse una mano nell’altra e rivolse lo sguardo al fuoco.

«Qui nessuno era libero, non come nell’Ovest, Nielíqui. Nessuno era intenzionato ad ascoltare le parole di due vecchi pallidi, quando Sauron ha fatto il bene di questa gente, ha dato loro ciò di cui avevano bisogno». Pallando rivolse gli occhi a Niel. «Perché avrebbero dovuto unirsi a noi, che non avevamo niente da offrire, per mettersi contro chi dava loro pane per sfamare le loro famiglie, spesso un lavoro nei suoi eserciti e l’unità che le tribù non riuscivano a raggiungere da sole?»

«Quando c’era Khamûl, l’Est era unito!»

«E Khamûl chi serviva, secondo te?»

Erano tutte scuse. Avrebbero dovuto riuscire da soli a liberare l’Est, proprio come aveva fatto Olórin, ma ora Pallando diceva di non aver avuto tempo, di non aver avuto le forze necessarie. Di non aver avuto motivazioni abbastanza forti per convincere gli Esterling e gli Haradrim.

Era arrivato a dire che Khamûl aveva sempre servito i propositi di Melkor!

«Non sempre». Niel scosse il capo. Non poteva crederlo. «Ha attirato l’attenzione perché stava radunando attorno a sé le tribù, ma Sauron non lo aveva avvicinato prima di allora. Prima era stato solo un comandante dell’Estremo Est, inutile ai suoi scopi».

Pallando abbozzò un sorriso. «Ne sei così sicura?»

Qualcosa nella sua domanda la fece esitare.

Niel non era più sicura di niente.

 

* * *

 

Nielíqui uscì dal tempio, da sola.

Eönwë si sarebbe aspettato che avesse Pallando con sé, dalla determinazione con cui lei aveva lasciato la locanda. Ma non era neppure così sorpreso. Aveva messo in conto che Nielíqui avesse potuto lasciarsi convincere, come si era lasciata convincere dai Fëanárioni. Era nella sua natura e, se non voleva dire che avrebbe per forza fatto il passo decisivo sulla via di Melkor, avrebbe avuto comunque un impatto negativo sulla missione.

Dopotutto, Eönwë era lì per quello: per evitare quell’impatto negativo.

Strinse la spilla in una mano, ma non era la sua. Non gli dava lo stesso conforto, anche se ora ai ricordi legati a questa spilla sbagliata si era aggiunto ciò che aveva provato in quella vasca, la sensazione di vicinanza che aveva provato con Nielíqui. Erano bei ricordi, per quanto non gli sarebbero stati utili nella missione.

La sua vera spilla, per quanto carica di ricordi tremendi, era più utile a quello scopo. Ad ancorarlo alla realtà. A ricordargli che non c’era redenzione per chi seguiva Melkor. Che non c’era perdono per chi, scegliendo di non agire contro, finiva per favorirlo.

Quando Nielíqui lasciò la piazza, Eönwë si spostò dall’ombra del portico e andò al portone del tempio.

Colpì il legno una volta e un uomo – un accolito? – comparve nello spiraglio che si aprì.

«Chi cerchi?»

Eönwë ripeté le parole come le aveva sentite da Niel: «Aiutante dell’Est».

L’accolito annuì e si tirò indietro, commentando a mezza voce con un «Neppure quello giusto» esasperato.

Eönwë si lasciò guidare nei corridoi, fino a una stanzetta che aveva poco di diverso dalle altre porte che aveva visto lungo la strada. Un vecchio, coperto da una camicia fin sotto il ginocchio, la barba e i capelli in disordine, inarcò le sopracciglia cespugliose quando l’accolito si spostò per mostrare chi aveva con sé.

«Prego, entra».

Così, Eönwë si ritrovò in una piccola stanzetta, sulla scrivania c’erano scartoffie e libri ordinati in pile e stretti da cinghie di cuoio e all’angolo un camino. Sul letto, c’erano un abito blu ripiegato e una scatola di legno con un foglio sopra – che aveva tutto l’aspetto di uno scrittoio da viaggio, come ne aveva visti tra gli Eldar nella Guerra d’Ira –, le lenzuola erano scostate, come se qualcuno si stesse per infilare sotto.

Il vecchio gli fece segno di sedersi sulla sedia e prese a sua volta posto sul bordo del letto.

«Cosa ti porta qui?»

L’aspetto del vecchio era dimesso, fragile, Eönwë quasi faceva fatica a riconoscere lo stesso che aveva cantato con la folla durante il rogo, quella mattina. Ma l’abito blu piegato sul letto parlava chiaro. Quello era uno dei Cacciatori che stavano cercando. Pallando, secondo Nielíqui.

Da quel che Eönwë ricordava della Guerra d’Ira, Pallando doveva essere uno di quei Cacciatori che si erano lamentati dell’impossibilità di seppellire i morti che trovavano lungo la marcia verso Nord.

E ora era qui, a causare altre morti, sul rogo. In onore di Melkor.

Eönwë strinse i pugni sulle cosce.

«Non mi aspettavo che ti abbassassi a visitarmi, Araldo di Manwë» disse Pallando.

Eönwë avrebbe voluto sgranare gli occhi, ma si trattenne.

Era sorpreso. In negativo, pure. Al contrario delle speranze di Nielíqui, questo suo compagno ricordava chi era e lo aveva riconosciuto anche in questa veste.

Aveva riconosciuto anche Nielíqui? Glielo aveva fatto sapere?

In qualsiasi caso, lei si era lasciata ingannare. Un’altra volta. Come con i due Fëanárioni.

Aveva detto di aver imparato, ma poteva essere benissimo una sua convinzione. Nielíqui non era disposta ad andare fino in fondo, non quando c’erano di mezzo persone che conosceva e che le erano care. Anzi, aveva il cuore tenero persino davanti a sconosciuti come Corweth.

«Non mi aspettavo di dover venire di persona» disse Eönwë, alzandosi in piedi.

Pallando lo seguì con lo sguardo.

«Sei venuto a fare il lavoro sporco per il tuo signore?»

 _Il mio signore? È anche il_ tuo _, traditore._

«In ginocchio» ordinò.

Pallando rise o tossì, era poco chiaro, e scivolò giù dal letto, per fermarsi in ginocchio a terra, come gli aveva detto. Ma lo sguardo che gli rivolse era di sfida. Dietro gli occhi da mortale, se solo Eönwë avesse guardato meglio e col suo corpo solito, avrebbe visto la fiamma che brillava in ognuno di loro.

Quello sguardo fu un pugno allo stomaco.

Era lo sguardo di chi non era pentito, di chi avrebbe rifatto tutto da capo.

I capelli bianchi cambiarono, divennero dei colori del fuoco.

Eönwë strinse la mano intorno all’elsa della spada, mentre davanti ai suoi occhi rivedeva un altro, con aria penitente e molto più convincente di quella di Pallando. Un altro, che si era inginocchiato davanti a lui, chiedendo pietà, ammaccato e sconfitto, le guance rigate per la sconfitta del suo amato signore. Eönwë cercò la spilla, ma non era la sua e chiuse la mano in pugno lungo il fianco.

«Quindi ora tocca a te passare sentenze? È così che sono cambiate le cose nel Reame Beato?» gli chiese Pallando, ma la voce che sentì non era la sua. Non era la voce di un vecchio, ma era calda e pacata.

Eönwë lo fissò.

«Non passo sentenze. Le eseguo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Eönwë Grey: lui non passa sentenze, le esegue. Forte.   
> Ehm.  
> Dovevo citare le battute pessime di una pessima opera, giusto perché dopo aver scritto la battuta di Eönwë ho scritto a Chià qualcosa sulle righe di “OMFG perché Eönwë parla come Mr. Grey, è fuoriiiii!”
> 
> Mr. Grey o non Mr. Grey, questo è il capitolo. E mi devo pure scusare per il ritardo, ma non è un capitolo per cui sono bella tranquilla, è complicato e importante per la storia, quindi visto che la real life remava contro un betaggio che mi facesse stare un pochino più tranquilla, ho preferito posticipare di un giorno.  
> E siccome il capitolo successivo mi fa stare ancora meno tranquilla di questo, avviso già che salterò il prossimo mercoledì, per rivederci il 4 maggio.
> 
> Ciò non toglie che la prossima settimana potrei ricomparire con una cosuccia breve e Red Passion... in un’altra sezione ;) Qualcosina pronta da un po’ e che aspettava il momento giusto per il postaggio, mweheheh.
> 
> Con questo è tutto, solo informazioni di servizio questa volta, perché ho la bocca cucita su questo capitolo.  
> Grazie a tutte voi che mi leggete ♥
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	10. Capitolo X. Nessuna pietà

Un asse di legno scricchiolò fuori dalla porta.

Niel strofinò il naso contro il collo di Eönwë e lui mugugnò contento. Avevano entrambi gli occhi chiusi, ed erano distesi nel letto sin dalla sera prima, quando lei era rimasta nella sala comune della locanda a origliare i discorsi degli avventori e lui era rientrato con aria sconvolta.

«Incontri traumatici?» lo aveva preso in giro, mentre salivano le scale verso le camere.

«Questa città non ha senso» aveva detto lui e si era passato una mano sugli occhi. «Questa gente non ha senso».

Aveva riso di lui e si era lasciata cadere sul materasso, per poi invitarlo a farle compagnia.

«Com'è andato l'incontro con Pallando?»

Niel aveva teso le braccia. «Te ne parlo domani, vieni».

Eönwë non si era fatto pregare e Niel era molto felice di aver passato le poche ore della notte abbracciata a lui. Era confortante e le riportava alla mente quei momenti deliziosi nella vasca.

La giusta medicina per farle dimenticare, per un attimo, l’incontro con Pallando.

Niel non sapeva che fare.

Per quanto ci fossero state tutte le ragioni per sacrificare quell'uomo, Niel si sentiva inquieta. Non poteva dimenticare quel che aveva visto e sentito col naso, e faceva male accostarlo al viso di quel vecchio che aveva tanto di Pallando.

Sentiva di aver già fallito.

Niel si strinse di più a Eönwë.

_Vuoi che li riporti indietro a tutti i costi?_

_Se sono recuperabili._

Ecco il problema. _Se sono recuperabili._

Era recuperabile, Pallando? Come poteva capirlo? Aveva agito come il Cacciatore che era sempre stato, ma aveva utilizzato metodi da Melkor e Sauron. E lo aveva continuato a fare anche dopo aver recuperato la memoria. Niel non sapeva neppure quando l'avesse recuperata, e in che modo. Come si fosse tolto il sigillo sulla sua vera natura.

_Quello_ avrebbe potuto fare la differenza.

Forse avrebbe dovuto correre a parlare ancora con Pallando, prima che se ne andasse. Prima di lasciarla all'accolito che l'avrebbe riaccompagnata alla porta, Pallando le aveva detto che sarebbe ripartito in tarda mattinata. Aveva tempo, erano ancora all'alba.

Ma Niel voleva davvero decidere adesso se Pallando fosse recuperabile o meno?

«Te ne vai così, senza far nulla?» le aveva detto lui, la sera prima, quando Niel si era alzata e aveva annunciato che aveva finito. «Quella è una veste come la mia, e sei venuta fin qui a Calahvac per trovare me e Alatar, vero? Dubito sia stata una passeggiata, hai un mandato dei Valar».

Niel non gli aveva risposto subito. Aveva pensato a cosa le avrebbe detto Oromë, aveva pensato al sorriso gentile di Vána, aveva rivisto se stessa, con Alatar e Pallando in quelle stesse terre, troppi millenni addietro, quando avevano cavalcato in avanguardia e avevano osservato i mortali.

Pallando le aveva fatto capire di star portando a termine quel lavoro.

Oromë le aveva detto di non immischiarsi nei fatti dei Figli di Ilúvatar.

Non voleva andare contro le indicazioni del suo signore, non voleva ignorare la spiegazione del suo compagno di cacce. Ma non era stata certa di quelle parole e non ne era tuttora.

«Non credere di conoscere la mia missione, amico mio» gli aveva detto, e le era sembrato di dare una di quelle risposte boriose che dava Eönwë.

«Non ho quell'arroganza» aveva detto Pallando. «Ma le vie dei Valar mi sono note, non mi trovo forse sulla stessa via?»

Le assi del pavimento scricchiolarono ancora, appena fuori dalla porta.

Eönwë accarezzò la schiena di Niel, piano, e lei seppe con certezza che anche lui aveva notato la cosa e la stava tenendo sotto controllo.

Forse avrebbe dovuto anche spiegargli cosa le era passato per la testa la sera prima. Eönwë avrebbe avuto di sicuro da ridire, perché lui avrebbe trascinato Pallando con sé anche al costo di scatenare una scenata al tempio. Ma voleva che lui capisse, magari che le dicesse cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Al che Niel avrebbe saputo se aveva preso la scelta giusta, le sarebbe bastato smorzare le azioni consigliate da Eönwë per capirlo.

Però, molto in fondo, temeva che lui non stesse aspettando altro per decidere che lei non era in grado di portare a termine la sua missione.

La porta cigolò, ma il cigolio fu così basso che Niel sapeva di averlo sentito solo perché era lei.

La mano di Eönwë sulla sua schiena si fermò.

Qualcuno era entrato nella stanza.

Un altro cigolio alla chiusura della porta, un lieve fruscio, ed Eönwë si lanciò sull'intruso.

Uno stillo gettò Niel giù dal letto.

Allora vide chi era: la serva che aveva portato gli asciugamani per il bagno. Saltò in piedi, mentre Eönwë premeva la mano sulla bocca della donna e le bloccava le mani dietro la schiena.

«Sei venuta a prendere gli asciugamani?» chiese Niel.

La donna corrugò la fronte, poi annuì con forza. Che bugiarda!

«Forse non ti hanno detto che li abbiamo riportati giù ieri sera» disse Niel e gli occhi della donna saettarono sulla sedia vuota.

Eönwë la guardò, non per chiederle il permesso di fare qualcosa, ma con una domanda. Voleva sapere cosa lei stesse facendo.

Non lo vedeva?

«Ti perdonerò questa svista se mi dirai perché sei qui davvero».

La donna corrugò di nuovo la fronte, poi qualcosa lampeggiò nei suoi occhi, una certa consapevolezza di quale fosse la situazione, ed emise versi inarticolati contro la mano di Eönwë.

Niel gli lanciò un'occhiata e inarcò un sopracciglio, e lui liberò la bocca della donna.

«Sorella, niente, davvero, cercavo il sapone».

Niel piegò la testa di lato.

«Sai, è prezioso, non possiamo lasciare che vada sprec– _ahi!_ » La donna irrigidì la schiena e guardò Eönwë.

«Il mio compagno non gradisce quello che stai dicendo» le disse Niel, con un sorriso.

La sua espressione dovette terrorizzare la donna, perché sgranò gli occhi e urlò. Eönwë le tirò un colpo dietro la testa e lasciò che cadesse a terra priva di sensi.

«Era necessario?» Niel tornò al letto, recuperò gli stivali e li indossò. «Meglio darci una mossa, possiamo aspettarci tutti quei servitori muscolosi contro».

Eönwë era intento a fare lo stesso e si mise in piedi, avvolgendosi il mantello intorno alle spalle.

«Non ci avresti ricavato nulla. Era venuta a rubare».

Niel si appuntò il mantello e mise la sacca di traverso dietro la schiena. «Non ci avrebbe pensato, se tu non avessi mostrato una moneta d'oro alla locandiera».

Eönwë allargò le braccia. «Non voleva darci la stanza».

«Sarà stato perché sei nella veste di un Disertore?»

Eönwë sbuffò e andò alla finestra, la aprì e si sporse per guardare di sotto. «Possiamo uscire da qui, non siamo troppo in alto e c'è una tettoia lungo tutto il primo piano».

Non c'era altro su cui discutere per lui, vero? Niel si sistemò la sacca e lo raggiunse alla finestra.

Su per le scale si sentirono passi di corsa: arrivavano i rinforzi?

Eönwë le afferrò un braccio. «Se tu avessi fatto qualcosa per convincere la locandiera, non avrei avuto il tempo di mostrarle–».

I passi erano sul loro piano. Niel afferrò la tunica di Eönwë e lo spinse fuori dalla finestra. Con un urlo, lui atterrò sulla tettoia e sollevò la faccia per lanciarle un'occhiata velenosa.

La porta della camera si spalancò e due servitori entrarono alla carica, dritti verso di lei. Niel afferrò il polso di uno, gli spinse un palmo aperto contro lo stomaco e lo mandò a sbattere contro il muro. Poi prese l'altro per il collo e lo sollevò.

«Le stalle?»

L'uomo si divincolò e altri passi risalirono le scale. Non c'era tempo! Niel lo agitò e strinse la presa sulla gola.

« _Dove sono le stalle?_ » chiese in Valarin, caricando le parole dell'ordine di risponderle.

E l'uomo non poté opporsi: «All'incrocio delle strade».

«Grazie!» disse Niel e lanciò l'uomo addosso all'altro che tentava di rialzarsi.

Tornò alla finestra e, mentre altri tre uomini entravano nella camera, saltò sulla tettoia. Eönwë la aspettava per strada, dal lato opposto, col cappuccio sollevato in testa, ma c'erano comunque passanti che gli lanciavano occhiate sospettose.

Scesa sulla strada, Niel gli fece segno con la mano di seguirla e lui le fu dietro.

Questa volta, usare il Valarin era stato più semplice. Che fosse stato perché lo aveva usato su un mortale? Con Corweth era stato faticoso farle arrivare i suoi intenti, magari se fosse stata mortale, non sarebbe stato così– no. Quel che avevano cercato di fare a Corweth era stato indegno e non era stato solo darle ordini in Valarin.

Alla fine, non era molto diverso da quando lei aveva frugato nelle menti aperte dei feriti della Guerra d'Ira. Menti che erano rimaste aperte perché, in fondo, quei poveri Primogeniti non si erano opposti a lei perché una dei Maiar.

Aveva sbagliato già allora, Alatar e Pallando l'avevano bloccata più volte, ma Eönwë l'aveva lasciata fare. E aveva anche trovato il modo di usare quelle informazioni che lei aveva raccolto.

Questa volta non era stato diverso. Era stato addirittura peggio.

«Dove stiamo andando?»

La voce di Eönwë la riscosse e Niel gli lanciò uno sguardo oltre la spalla.

«A prendere i Varnë».

Le stalle erano dove le aveva detto l'uomo e Niel obbligò Eönwë a restare da parte per lasciare fare a lei. Presto avrebbero avuto gli altri servitori della locanda addosso, meglio che lui facesse da guardia mentre lei recuperava i cavalli.

Eönwë era poco convinto, ma la lasciò superare il portone della stalla da sola.

Uno stalliere la intercettò. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa, sorella?»

Niel gli disse di stare alla locanda e di essere andata a prendere i cavalli per una passeggiata. Con i Varnë al seguito, uscì dalla stalla.

Eönwë inarcò le sopracciglia, ma non fece commenti e si limitò a salire in groppa.

Allora, si levarono urla tra la folla.

« _Prendeteli!_ »

Era la locandiera e, da sopra il suo Varnë, Niel vide i servitori nerboruti e armati di alabarde che aveva con sé.

La gente per strada la guardò e poi rivolse l’attenzione a Niel ed Eönwë.

«Scappiamo» disse lei e spinse il cavallo nella direzione opposta alla locandiera.

«Te lo puoi scordare» disse Eönwë, fermo dov’era, e anche Niel fu costretta a fermarsi. « _Cittadini di Calahvac!_ »

Oh, no! Cosa aveva in mente, quel testone, voleva causare una rivolta, a urlare in Valarin in una strada affollata? Gli afferrò un braccio, ma lui guardava verso la locandiera.

«Eönwë–».

«Quella donna ha cercato di derubarci mentre eravamo ospiti sotto il suo tetto» disse lui, rivolto alla folla.

Come un tutt’uno, la gente si voltò verso la locandiera, che si fermò e fu circondata dai servitori.

«Eönwë, basta così, non vale la pena prendersela con lei».

Eönwë si voltò a guardare Niel.

«Non impedirai ad altri malintenzionati di approfittare di viaggiatori» gli disse, «non otterrai altro che una breve soddisfazione e una rivolta che non dovrebbe esserci».

«Ma guadagneremmo tempo per lasciare la città» fu la sua risposta.

«Lo guadagneremmo anche incamminandoci _adesso_ ».

Eönwë rivolse lo sguardo alla locandiera e i suoi servitori con le alabarde puntate in avanti, circondati dalla gente inquieta. La violenza serpeggiava tra le persone e stava risvegliando gli istinti più sanguinari di Niel.

Era l’effetto che aveva anche su di lei il comando di Eönwë, figurarsi quello che aveva sulla folla. Dopotutto, lui non era un comandante di eserciti senza avere capacità adatte. Niel non lo poteva dimenticare.

«Andiamo, Eönwë» gli disse ancora e strinse la mano intorno al suo braccio, «ti prego».

Eönwë inspirò e aprì la bocca per parlare. Niel gli premette la mano contro le labbra e lui se ne liberò, per guardarla inferocito.

«Ti fidi di me?»

Era una domanda a cui era difficile rispondere. Prima dell’interrogatorio a Corweth, gli avrebbe detto di sì, che si fidava di lui, nonostante i loro metodi fossero diversi. Ora, però… ora non ne era più così certa.

Eönwë corrugò la fronte e, rapido, passò qualcosa nei suoi occhi. Un lampo ferito forse.

Niel avrebbe voluto annuire con forza e digli che si fidava, ma le parole non volevano uscire.

Eönwë tornò a rivolgersi alla gente per strada.

«Mi auguro che questo comportamento non si ripeterà» disse Eönwë.

La locandiera sgranò gli occhi. Poi annuì. «No, mai più, signore» disse e aprì le braccia, i bracciali tintinnarono al gesto. «Siete tutti invitati a bere, offre la casa».

La gente si riscosse e alcuni si avvicinarono alla locandiera e i suoi servitori armati, altri proseguirono per la loro strada.

C’era mancato poco, davvero pochissimo per mandare a monte tutte le raccomandazioni di Oromë.

Ma ora Niel aveva una soluzione per la questione Pallando.

Doveva solo andare a parlarne con lui.

 

* * *

 

«Perché stiamo andando al tempio?»

C'era qualcosa che non gli tornava, nei piani di Nielíqui per la giornata. Si era aspettato di andarsene da quella città maledetta e invece lei gli aveva detto che dovevano raggiungere il tempio.

«Pallando mi ha detto che sarà ancora qui fino a mezzogiorno».

Eönwë corrugò la fronte. «Non ci hai parlato ieri sera?»

Nielíqui annuì. «Ma l'ho lasciato di fretta, perché avevo dei dubbi che avevano bisogno di una risposta».

«E questi dubbi sarebbero?» Possibile che ne avesse anche dopo aver assistito al sacrificio? Come potevano esserci dubbi di fronte a qualcosa del genere?

A lui, parlare con Pallando la sera prima, non aveva lasciato alcun dubbio.

E dubitava che le chiacchiere sarebbero servite a molto anche con l'altro.

«Oromë mi ha detto di non fare nulla che possa cambiare il corso delle vite dei Figli di Ilúvatar. Che Alatar e Pallando abbiano un ruolo così importante nel culto della Tenebra, vuol dire che eliminare loro cambierà qualcosa nelle fondamenta del culto».

Eönwë non vedeva che problema ci fosse.

«Il culto stesso è stato un cambiamento dai piani di Ilúvatar, che i tuoi compagni siano diventati gran sacerdoti è un ulteriore cambiamento, anche perché non era _quella_ la loro missione» le disse. «La nostra missione è correggere quella deviazione, e se vuol dire correggere quella di base, quella del culto, tanto di guadagnato. Stiamo facendo il nostro dovere su questa Terra, Nielíqui».

Lei abbassò la testa. «Il nostro dovere è servire».

«Non è forse servire, quel che stiamo facendo?»

Nielíqui lo guardò, una linea sulla fronte, come se un pensiero la turbasse.

«Non mi hai raccontato di come è andato l'incontro con Pallando».

Nielíqui tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo davanti a sé. «Non c’è nient’altro di importante da raccontare».

Mentiva. Eönwë lo sapeva, perché era stata a lungo dentro il tempio, troppo a lungo perché non fosse successo nulla di rilevante.

Forse davanti a lei aveva fatto una scenata da povero vecchio mortale, sapendo che questo l'avrebbe impietosita?

Doveva scuoterla. Non poteva continuare a credere che il suo amico fosse recuperabile.

Dopotutto, la sua missione era quella: riportarla all'ordine.

«Ma dimmi, sei così certa che Pallando non ti abbia mentito sull'orario della partenza per assicurarsi di poter partire il più presto possibile ed evitare che tu tornassi a prenderlo?»

«Non sa che voglio tornare a prenderlo» disse Nielíqui. «E sì, gli credo. Perché dovrebbe mentirmi?»

Forse perché era stato corrotto da Melkor? Ma perché non ci arrivava da sola!

«E cosa hai intenzione di fare, allora?»

Nielíqui annuì. «Ho un piano per portarlo via senza causare troppo clamore».

«Quindi intendi portarlo a giudizio».

Nielíqui lo guardò con le sopracciglia inarcate. «Certo. È per questo che sono stata inviata in Endórë».

Eönwë voleva sapere i dettagli di quel piano, ma Nielíqui non gli offrì nessun chiarimento e lui non le chiese nulla. Se aveva un piano, poteva voler dire che non si era lasciata ingannare... o forse no. Anche dopo l’ambasciata dai Fëanárioni aveva avuto un piano.

Entrarono nella piazza e il tempio si ergeva, sempre scuro, sempre imponente, al suo centro.

Eönwë strinse i pugni. Avrebbe voluto distruggerlo, anche al costo di togliere mattone per mattone con le sue stesse mani di Primogenito. Avrebbe voluto distruggere ognuno di quegli edifici immondi, quei templi alle falsità diffuse da Sauron.

Lasciarono i cavalli al fondo della scalinata e la salirono insieme. Nielíqui colpì il battente con le nocche.

Si aprì uno spiraglio nel portone e comparve un accolito diverso da quello della notte.

«Vorrei vedere l’Aiutante dell’Est, prima della sua partenza» disse Nielíqui. «Sono venuta a parlargli ieri sera».

L’accolito corrugò la fronte. «Ma è partito poco dopo aver concluso con le visite, sorella».

Nielíqui non guardò Eönwë, rimase con lo sguardo fisso sull’accolito. «Non è possibile, mi ha detto che sarebbe partito a mezzogiorno, il sole è sorto da troppo poco».

L’accolito assunse un’espressione addolorata e gli comparve una fossetta sulla guancia. «Mi dispiace, sorella. Capita che i gran sacerdoti debbano partire in fretta e furia perché il Signore di Tutto ha una missione improvvisa per loro».

Il Signore di Tutto? Come osavano riferirsi a Melkor in quel modo? Se era Signore di qualche Tutto era di _Tutto Ciò Che È Corrotto_.

Nielíqui girò la testa per guardarlo, la disperazione nei suoi occhi. Si era appena resa conto di aver riposto fiducia nella persona sbagliata? Di nuovo?

Eönwë strinse le mani in pugno. Non poteva passarle un braccio intorno alle spalle e premerle il viso contro il collo, non poteva consolarla. Era una dura lezione quella, ma doveva impararla anche lei.

Per davvero, questa volta.

Nielíqui tornò a rivolgersi all’accolito. «Posso vedere se mi ha lasciato un messaggio?»

Perché avrebbe dovuto lasciarle un messaggio? Che accordi avevano preso la sera prima? Eönwë aveva visto Pallando con una lettera in corso di scrittura, ma non si era interessato oltre. Aveva però notato che era in Tengwar, ma solo perché i caratteri gli erano familiari.

L’accolito aveva mosso un passo indietro, le mani una dell’altra davanti allo stomaco. «Certo, entrate pure, fratello e sorella».

Nielíqui non attese oltre, varcò la soglia e mandò via l’accolito dicendo di conoscere la strada. Eönwë la seguì per i corridoi che aveva già percorso quella notte, e fino alla piccola stanza di Pallando, con la porta chiusa.

Lì, Nielíqui si fermò e annusò l’aria.

Cosa stava facendo? Perché doveva star lì a fiutare come un segugio, che messaggio voleva cercare? Era forse un modo che avevano i Cacciatori di lasciarsi messaggi?

Poco importava. Stavano perdendo tempo utile per lasciare la città e proseguire la missione.

Nielíqui sgranò gli occhi e aprì la porta.

«Che succede?» le chiese, seguendola nella stanzetta.

I libri sul tavolo erano spariti. Era tutto in ordine, il camino spento e ripulito, il letto rifatto e l’abito blu piegato ai piedi del letto.

Nielíqui si era avventata sull’abito e lo stava annusando.

«Perché lo ha lasciato?» mormorò.

La domanda non era rivolta a lui, ma Eönwë non poté non risponderle: «Deve aver imbracciato del tutto il culto della Tenebra».

Nielíqui si voltò di scatto, gli occhi sgranati.

«Ma c’è odore di sangue, in questa stanza».

Non lo stava ascoltando ed era pallida. Questo non piaceva a Eönwë, neanche un po’.

Nielíqui lasciò l’abito sul letto e si inginocchiò a terra, tirando su più forte col naso. Mise le mani sul pavimento di pietra e vi avvicinò il viso, senza smettere di annusare. Poi, toccò la pietra con la punta della lingua.

Non disse altro, ma girò la testa per guardare sotto il letto e si raddrizzò si scatto.

Allora, Nielíqui afferrò le lenzuola e la coperta grezza e scoprì il letto.

Macchie marroni segnavano il tessuto che copriva il materasso.

«È morto?»

La voce di Nielíqui suonò aliena. Spezzata.

«Nielikki» la chiamò.

Lei girò la testa verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati, le pupille dilatate. Era ancora più pallida di prima.

«È morto. È morto» ripeté lei. «Chi ha osato, _chi ha osato?_ Perché non riesco a–». Nielíqui si aggrappò al letto e aprì la bocca, la richiuse e la riaprì di nuovo. Sembrava in cerca d’aria, come Eönwë aveva visto fare ad alcuni Figli di Ilúvatar ripescati dal mare.

Si inginocchiò vicino a lei e le accarezzò la schiena. «Respira, Nielikki, respira».

Lei non parve ascoltarlo. Perché aveva quella reazione? Non capiva quell’aria oltraggiata, come se nessuno avesse dovuto osare far del male a quello che aveva l’aspetto di un vecchio mortale.

«Nielikki, non reagire in questo modo, per favore, ripre–».

Nielíqui crollò indietro, priva di sensi, gli occhi spalancati. Eönwë si chinò su di lei e la scosse.

«Nielikki?»

Lei non si mosse ed Eönwë la scosse ancora. Le toccò il collo, come aveva visto fare con i Figli di Ilúvatar privi di sensi. Tastò la pelle, alla ricerca di qualcosa, ma era tutto immobile. Non respirava neanche più. Gli occhi non contenevano più la vita che li aveva animati fino a poco fa.

Quella veste era vuota.

Eönwë si raddrizzò, gli occhi sgranati su Nielikki.

_Eru, no, ti prego._

Era… doveva aver abbandonato quella veste? Non era una cosa che facevano i Primogeniti?

Il suoi pensieri non poterono non volare a quella regina dei Noldor che aveva riposato per lungo tempo nei giardini di Lórien, sotto i salici, alle cure della Gente di Irmo ed Estë.

«È hröa privo di fëa» aveva detto Ilmarë, quando erano andati al suo corpo di Míriel Serindë.

Aveva avuto gli occhi chiusi, la regina dei Noldor, i capelli argentati pettinati in ordine ai lati del viso, intorno al capo aveva un diadema di oro e gemme rosse, come il lungo abito che indossava. Era così pallida da sembrare una statua, niente proveniva da lei, solo il vuoto.

«È il segno della corruzione di Arda» era stato tutto quello che gli era uscito dalla bocca, mentre scrutava il volto immobile e vuoto, i capelli che catturavano la luce di Laurelin che filtrava tra le foglie.

Ilmarë gli aveva stretto la mano nella sua, senza dire niente, ma sapeva che lei sperava di rivedere quella grande tessitrice riaprire gli occhi e tornare a camminare su Aman, a mostrarle i suoi capolavori e riempirle lo spirito della bellezza che solo i Primogeniti erano in grado di creare.

Eönwë avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per impedire quella corruzione che li aveva obbligati a portare i Primogeniti ad Aman. Avrebbe voluto tornare indietro, a quando le Lampade rischiaravano ancora il cielo di Arda, e impedirsi di essere così credulone e ingenuo.

E così lui e Ilmarë erano stati pronti ad accogliere la regina dei Noldor, quando avesse scelto di tornare al marito e al figlio.

Ma Míriel Serindë non aveva mai compiuto quella scelta. Non era mai tornata al corpo, che era appassito dopo essere rimasto per anni intatto, incontaminato.

Sarebbe successo lo stesso alla veste che Nielíqui si era lasciata dietro? E se fosse tornata? Non poteva essere tornata ad Aman per sempre. La sua missione era lì, in Endórë.

Eönwë chiuse gli occhi e premette le dita alle tempie.

Non era certo che sarebbe tornata. Ma il corpo non poteva rimanere lì, non poteva lasciarla nelle mani di questa gente corrotta. Poteva essere una semplice veste abbandonata, ma c’era stata Nielikki là dentro, non avrebbe permesso che la usassero per i loro culti immondi.

Riaprì gli occhi, quasi sperando che lei si fosse mossa.

Prese la sua sacca, poi le slacciò il mantello, slacciò anche il proprio e glielo avvolse intorno: almeno, nel portarla fuori di lì, il corpo avrebbe attirato meno attenzione. Eönwë si tenne però la spilla del Dorwinion.

Lasciò cadere le mani in grembo, osservando il volto immobile di lei.

Dove sarebbe andato? Non sapeva quali fossero stati i piani di Nielíqui una volta fuori quella città. Doveva andare a Est, e poi? C’era quella Festa della Liberazione a cui lei aveva accennato, ma Eönwë non sapeva dove fosse, non sapeva come chiedere informazioni. Non aveva imparato a parlare l’Esterling, capirlo non gli bastava.

«Nielikki?» la chiamò, ancora una volta.

Possibile che se ne fosse andata davvero? Solo perché aveva scoperto che Pallando era morto? Perché aveva reagito in quella maniera esagerata? Perché erano andati in fumo i suoi piani per l’uscita di scena di Pallando?

Eönwë scosse la testa. Non erano domande da farsi. Doveva capire come muoversi ora che era solo.

Di certo, avrebbe dovuto portare lui a termine la sua missione, perciò per prima cosa doveva capire come trovare Alatar, per quella festa.

Eönwë si girò verso il letto. Là sotto Nielíqui aveva visto qualcosa, che le aveva fatto realizzare che quel sangue non era stato solo di una ferita. Così si piegò anche lui a guardare e trovò quel che era mancato sulla scrivania: i libri.

Qualcuno doveva averli spostati lì. Qualcuno che aveva _anche_ rifatto il letto.

Se c’erano i libri, ci doveva essere anche lo scrittoio da viaggio.

A meno che quel _qualcuno_ non lo avesse rubato.

Eönwë tirò fuori i libri e le scartoffie varie, uno a uno, finché non lo vide: lo scrittoio. Lo afferrò e lo trascinò fuori.

Forse lì dentro avrebbe trovato qualcosa di utile per rintracciare Alatar. Dopotutto, chi altro poteva sapere dove fosse l’altro stregone, se non Pallando?

Eönwë lanciò un’occhiata a Nielíqui, ancora immobile, ancora priva di vita.

Poi, aprì lo scrittoio e trovò disordine, ma poche lettere. Ne aprì una, e non era scritta con le Tengwar, ma in caratteri che non aveva mai visto: erano linee che creavano forme semplici e davvero elementari, niente a che vedere con le curve eleganti della scrittura elaborata da Fëanáro Curufinwë.

Non sapeva leggerle, ma magari gli sarebbero tornate utili. Le infilò nella sacca man mano che ne trovava, ma erano poche, mezza dozzina.

La settima lettera, però, era diversa.

Era scritta con le Tengwar e in Quenya. E aveva degli scarabocchi nella metà inferiore del foglio.

Era l’unica di quel genere ed Eönwë non aveva idea di come fosse possibile. Di certo non era la lettera che gli aveva visto scrivere quella notte.

Qualcuno era stato in quella stanza e aveva preso le lettere in Quenya – _dovevano_ essercene – e, forse, anche le altre. Erano rimaste solo queste sette, chissà perché.

Eönwë scorse con lo sguardo quel che riusciva a leggere e una parola lo colpì: _Nómeraxë_.

Aveva sentito parlare di quella città, quel tentativo di far convivere di Figli di Ilúvatar, nell’Estremo Est, e aveva anche sentito di come i mortali si fossero rivoltati contro i Primogeniti, gelosi della loro lunga vita, già corrotti dalle parole velenose di Melkor.

Come era possibile che la città esistesse ancora? Perché ne parlavano nella lettera?

Il resto erano chiacchiere senza senso, su fonti, boia e uccelli vari. Niente di tutto quello aveva un senso, solo quel _Nómeraxë_.

Se non altro sapeva dove andare.

Eönwë si girò a guardare Nielíqui immobile. Le passò una mano sugli occhi e le calò le palpebre.

Sarebbe partito da solo, avrebbe portato lui a termine la missione. Anche per lei.

Ma, prima di tutto, doveva trovare un luogo in cui la veste avrebbe potuto riposare e sfiorire, se fosse stato necessario.

Un giardino.

 

* * *

 

La luce dorata di Laurelin filtrava tra le foglie, mentre Huan abbaiava e saltava intorno a Írissë, che rideva e scappava da lui. Tyelko era in piedi e li guardava ridacchiando, mentre vicino a Niel distesa era seduto Pallando, le trecce che gli ricadevano lungo la schiena.

Lei chiuse gli occhi, contenta.

Era tutto come un tempo, nelle foreste di Oromë a passare le giornate tra una battuta di caccia e un po’ di riposo, prima che le luci si mescolassero e giungesse l’ora dei canti e dei balli e della musica.

Delle urla e Niel riaprì gli occhi e si mise a sedere.

_Cosa...?_

Írissë aveva le mani al petto e si voltò verso Niel, gli occhi sgranati, le dita strette intorno all’asta di un giavellotto che le spuntava dal petto, appena sotto la spalla. Sangue rosso macchiava gli abiti bianchi, quelli che _mai_ indossava a caccia.

Niel corse verso di lei, mentre Írissë crollava in ginocchio, la treccia avvolta intorno alla testa che si scioglieva e ricadeva su una spalla.

La luce calò, come se Laurelin si stesse spegnendo senza lasciare il posto all’argento di Telperion.

Un ululato e un ringhio alla destra, e Niel non fece in tempo a raggiungere Írissë che Huan fu ferito da fauci invisibili e veleno nero colò dalla ferita, sull’erba della radura.

Niel afferrò Írissë che stava crollando in avanti e lanciò uno sguardo a Huan.

Il grande cane sollevò gli occhi scuri verso di lei, muto come era sempre stato. _No, no!_

«Huan!» urlò Tyelko, la voce spezzata, mentre Huan si accasciava al suolo.

Niel si voltò verso di lui. Una figura nera si parò tra loro e gli affondò una spada nello stomaco. Poi tirò indietro il braccio, mentre Tyelko sgranava gli occhi, e gli aprì uno squarcio rosso alla gola, con una cascata di sangue che inzuppò la tunica con la Stella di Fëanáro ricamata sul petto.

Cosa stava succedendo? Con Írissë gelida tra le braccia, Niel non era capace a parlare.

L’ultimo sguardo che Tyelko le lanciò la fece tremare.

Era uno sguardo pieno di odio e lui digrignò i denti, ma non riuscì a dire quel che aveva sulla punta della lingua. Tyelko cadde sulle ginocchia e poi con il viso sull’erba.

«Nielíqui, non possiamo abbandonare questa gente» giunse la voce di Pallando, ora in piedi. Non era vecchio però, aveva l’aspetto con cui lo aveva sempre conosciuto, occhi luminosi, trecce miste a fili di fune e perle di legno, la pelle dipinta come il manto di un cucciolo di cinghiale.

Eppure, quel che stava dicendo le ricordava l’incontro al tempio di Calahvac. Era stato Pallando il vecchio a pronunciare quelle parole.

Niel aprì la bocca, per dirgli che no, non avrebbero abbandonato nessuno, non lo avrebbe obbligato ad abbandonare nessuno, quando una lama trapassò il petto di Pallando. E lui invecchiò di colpo, i capelli bianchi e in disordine, la barba che gli ricadeva sul petto, le rughe sul volto.

La spada si ritrasse e Pallando gemette.

«No!» gridò Niel e lasciò andare il cadavere di Írissë, per raggiungerlo.

Un movimento nella boscaglia e Niel strinse a sé Pallando, vecchio e magro, la camicia da notte che si macchiava di sangue.

Dai cespugli, emerse Alatar, i capelli intrecciati raccolti in una coda alta, il viso dipinto per la caccia, una lancia di traverso dietro la schiena.

«Nielíqui, cosa succede?» chiese lui.

Ci fu un movimento alle spalle di Alatar e una figura nera prese forma e una lama brillò.

Poi la luce calò ancora e la lama si levò nell’aria, pronta a colpire Alatar alle spalle.

_No!_

Non pure Alatar. Non potevano strapparle anche lui!

«Girati!» gridò ad Alatar, che sbatté le palpebre, confuso.

Niel abbandonò il corpo di Pallando e corse verso la figura nera con un urlo, mentre il dolore le devastava il petto, quasi fosse nella veste di un Primogenito. Non poteva farsi strappare anche Alatar, non poteva essere un simile fallimento nel proteggere le persone a lei care.

Tese le mani verso la figura. L’avrebbe fermata, avrebbe fermato queste morti, avrebbe salvato almeno–

«Non perderti nei rimpianti, Nielíqui».

Quella voce le era familiare. Erano millenni che non la sentiva più in quelle foreste, che non udiva il suo canto accompagnato a quello degli usignoli.

Niel si girò e la vide.

Melyanna.

Era vestita di grigio, i capelli neri raccolti dietro la nuca, le mani unite in grembo.

E aveva gli angoli della bocca appena tirati in un sorriso pieno di compassione.

«Non perderti, o potresti non trovare più la via di uscita» disse Melyanna.

Un battito di palpebre e la foresta divenne grigia e di pietra, gli alberi si trasformarono in colonne lisce e scure. Alatar, Pallando, Írissë, Tyelko e Huan… polvere, che volò via nella navata.

Niel si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e premette una mano alla bocca. Solo allora vide la sua pelle: era dello stesso grigio delle aule in cui si trovava. La reazione naturale del suo spirito di Cacciatrice all’ambiente intorno a lei.

Non era più nella sua veste, non era più nella Terra di Mezzo.

Era spirito non incarnato, nelle Aule di Nienna.

« _No_ ».

Melyanna le porse le mani. «Vieni con me. La signora ti vuole parlare».

Niel guardò le mani pallide tese verso di lei e poi il viso di Melyanna. «Ho abbandonato la mia veste?»

Melyanna scosse il capo. «Di questo ti può solo parlare la signora».

Niel strinse le mani di Melyanna, che sorrise appena, gli occhi pieni di un dolore mai scemato. Dopo ogni visita, aveva chiesto a Vána se quel dolore sarebbe sparito, un giorno, e lei le aveva detto che solo in Arda Incorrotta sarebbe scomparso. Niel non la capiva, ma in quel momento si sentiva più vicina a Melyanna di quanto si fosse mai sentita.

«Vieni» disse Melyanna e mosse un passo indietro, trascinando Niel con sé. Le lasciò una mano, solo per voltarsi e camminare fianco a fianco nella navata. Nell’aria vibravano canti di dolore e richieste di ascolto, ma non c’era nessun altro oltre a loro, le voci non erano altro che una brezza leggera tra le colonne.

Canti che salivano da Mandos fin nelle Aule di Nienna.

«Non capisco cosa sia successo» mormorò Niel.

La sua veste era rimasta in Endórë, in quella stanza del tempio in cui aveva scoperto che Pallando era morto. Ucciso. In cui si era resa conto di aver fallito, i suoi signori e il suo compagno, e anche la sua missione.

Chissà cosa ne era stato di Pallando. Era anche lui disperso nell’oscurità che Melkor si era lasciato dietro?

Non aveva la possibilità di saperlo. Né aveva la possibilità di sapere se fosse stato recuperabile.

Non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di provare a spiegargli come avrebbe fatto a riportare lui e Alatar in Aman senza sconvolgere il culto della Tenebra.

Non aveva risolto niente.

E ora era qui, senza veste alcuna. Impotente e fallita.

Melyanna non aveva risposto al suo dubbio, ma prima le aveva detto che solo Nienna avrebbe saputo dirle qualcosa. Sempre che avesse percepito Pallando, come era stato con Curumo.

Magari avrebbe potuto chiederglielo.

Oltrepassarono un arco e scesero la scalinata di una sala circolare, metà arco delimitato da un colonnato che dava sulla notte fuori dal mondo.

Tra due di quelle colonne, Nienna si voltò, il cappuccio grigio in testa, i capelli pallidi sciolti sul petto e gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime.

«Ti ringrazio, Melyanna» disse, quando raggiunsero il fondo delle scale.

Melyanna lasciò la mano di Niel e con un cenno del capo a Nienna, risalì la scalinata, lasciandole sole.

«Riesci a sentire Pallando?»

Nienna chiuse gli occhi. «Non sei qui per questo».

Niel corrugò la fronte. «Sono qui perché ho abbandonato la mia veste in Endórë».

«Sei qui perché, quando è successo, ti ci ho portata io».

Cosa voleva dire? Dove sarebbe andata altrimenti, sarebbe tornata davanti ai suoi signori, nuda e sconfitta? Meglio così, forse. Non avrebbe sopportato la delusione sul viso di Oromë. Né la compassione di Vána e i suoi fiori calmanti.

Avevano fatto tanto per darle quell’opportunità di tornare in Endórë e scoprire cosa ne era stato dei suoi compagni, scoprire se Lemyarë era ancora in giro.

E lei aveva sprecato tutto.

«Ho bisogno di sapere dov’è Pallando. Ho bisogno di sapere se può essere portato a giudizio, se deve essere perdonato, devo sapere chi–».

Nienna sollevò una mano.

«Pallando è lontano dalla nostra portata. Solo Ilúvatar potrebbe rispondere alle tue domande, ma le risposte non sono di alcuna utilità».

Niel strinse i pugni. «Devo sapere chi lo ha ucciso».

«No, Nielíqui. Non importa chi lo ha ucciso. Quel che importa è trovare Alatar».

Niel annuì. E Oromë le aveva detto che solo uno dei Tre Fratelli avrebbe potuto riportarla nella veste, se ne fosse uscita. Aveva proprio uno di loro davanti e doveva averla portata lì per quel motivo.

«Lo devo trovare, prima che gli facciano lo stesso» disse. «E per questo ho bisogno di tornare nella veste».

«Sì. Ma devi prepararti a–».

«A trovare l’assassino di Pallando».

Nienna chiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

«Non ti ho portata qui per questo».

Niel strinse i pugni. Questo le diceva solo una cosa: Pallando non era tornato in Aman. Pallando doveva essere disperso, come Curumo, come i resti di Sauron.

Non era giusto. Pallando era innocente!

Se si trovava in quella situazione era solo perché lei non era stata in grado di proteggerlo, non aveva pensato che qualcuno lo volesse uccidere.

Con tutti i racconti di Méllie, sulle tensioni con l’Ovest, lei non aveva pensato che la vita di Pallando potesse essere in pericolo!

Niel aveva ben chiare le sue prossime mosse. Il sapore del sangue di Pallando sulla lingua le aveva aperto gli occhi.

«Devo tornare in quella veste» disse e mosse un passo in avanti. «Chi ha ucciso Pallando, farà lo stesso ad Alatar, vero? Chi crede di essere, per uccidere un Maiar e pensare di restare impunito?»

Nienna sollevò le palpebre e la guardò, gli occhi lucidi. Ma non aprì bocca.

«Riportami nella veste, ti prego» disse Niel e mosse un passo verso Nienna. «Fammi tornare in Endórë, per trovare Alatar e vendicare l’assassinio di Pallando prima che colpisca anche lui».

«Non sono queste le condizioni per il tuo ritorno».

Niel si fermò. Perché altro avrebbe dovuto tornare? Quei ricordi le avevano voluto dire qualcosa: chiunque avesse amato, era stato ucciso senza che lei potesse far nulla.

Questa volta sarebbe stato diverso.

«Devo tornare nella mia veste per trovare Alatar e vendicare la morte di Pallando».

Due lacrime scivolarono lungo le guance di Nienna.

«E se non lo farò, che si possa spalancare per me la Porta della Notte e che il Vuoto diventi la mia casa fino alla fine di questa Arda, perché avrò fallito i miei signori, i miei compagni e me stessa».

Nienna la raggiunse e le prese le mani, le lacrime che le scorrevano sulle guance. «Non è questa la via, Nielíqui» disse, la voce ferma ma piena di dolore. «La vendetta non ha alleviato le tue pene in passato, non lo farà ora. Gettarti in una caccia senza speranza non ti riporterà chi hai perso, non placherà i tuoi sensi di colpa.

«È per _questo_ che ti ho portata qui».

Niel non vedeva altra via. Non vedeva altro modo per trovare pace. Doveva rimediare ai suoi continui fallimenti davanti alle persone a lei care.

Questa missione doveva riuscire, Alatar poteva essere salvato, il Concilio dei Valar avrebbe ascoltato le sue ragioni e avrebbe perdonato anche Pallando.

Avrebbe potuto riavere Pallando, una volta che il suo spirito fosse stato ripulito da qualsiasi colpa non lo avesse riportato in Aman.

«Non ci sono altre vie, signora».

Non c’era altro da ascoltare lì. Niel doveva trovare un modo per tornare nella veste che aveva lasciato a Calahvac. Non poteva lasciare Alatar in mano a chiunque avesse fatto quello a Pallando.

Aveva una missione da portare a termine.

Niel mosse un passo indietro. Se Nienna non voleva riportarla nella sua veste, uno dei suoi fratelli lo avrebbe fatto. Forse non Mandos, ma Irmo sì.

«Ci sono, Nielíqui. Devi solo guardare».

Nienna le prese il viso tra le mani, la fronte corrugata e gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Niel non poteva più muoversi, il suo spirito era intrappolato nella presa.

Cosa le avrebbe fatto ora?

Niel aveva paura. Voleva fuggire.

Nienna premette le labbra contro la sua fronte e mormorò:

«Pietà, Nielíqui. Pietà».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo al capitolo dieci, gente, e non siamo nemmeno a metà! Ma è comunque una svolta, dai, sono buona e lo dico LOL
> 
> Non ho molte note da fare, perché devo stare zitta e basta.
> 
> Devo però precisare che la descrizione delle Aule di Nienna è mia, influenzata da quella nelle Lost Tales solo nel senso “quella è troppo creepy e da dark lady, non ci sta”. Ecco le uniche caratteristiche canoniche sono la vista-sulle-Mura-della-Notte e le voci che la chiamano dalle Aule di Mandos.
> 
> Anche la presenza di Melian è una mia invenzione, a cui avevo già accennato in Sulla soglia della notte: non sappiamo se Nienna avesse dei Maiar al suo servizio, ma chiedendomi dove potesse essere andata Melian una volta tornata ad Aman... be’, mi è sembrato azzeccato che fosse da Nienna. È anche un headcanon legato a quello secondo cui Thingol non si decide a reincarnarsi perché non riesce ad accettare che Lúthien abbia seguito il destino degli Uomini e tutto è basato su mie speculazioni (anche perché spero che Thingol si sia un po’ reso conto, lontano dall’influenza del Silmaril, di cosa avesse provocato la sua opposizione al matrimonio tra lei e Beren).
> 
> **Edit del 27/05/2016:** giustamente a postare tardi e assonnata dimentico le note importanti, anche perché sono questioni che do per scontate tanto mi sembrano logiche, sorry. In particolare, la questione del corpo di Míriel che si decompone segue la versione di _The Shibboleth of Fëanor_ , in cui Manwë dice: " _From the moment that Finwë and Indis are joined in marriage all future change and choice will be taken from her [Míriel] and she will never again be permitted to take bodily shape. Her present body will swiftly wither and pass away, and the Valar will not restore it._ "
> 
> Credo sia tutto davvero, grazie a chi legge (e anche ai nuovi arrivi!)
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	11. Capitolo XI. Bambini, porte chiuse e dicerie

Qualcosa colpì Niel in faccia, qualcosa di ruvido come stoffa e pesante come se fosse pieno di sabbia. Di colpo, tutte le sensazioni legate a quella veste tornarono e seppe di essere distesa sulla terra coperta da un tappeto di gramigna, avvolta in un mantello, con gli occhi chiusi.

Le parole del giuramento nelle Aule di Nienna echeggiavano ancora nella sua mente.

_Che si possa spalancare per me la Porta della Notte e che il Vuoto diventi la mia casa fino alla fine di questa Arda._

Il resto era confuso, ricordava le labbra di Nienna sulla fronte, l’odore salino delle sue lacrime e una forza che l’aveva trascinata via.

Era tornata in Endórë. E non aveva tempo da perdere.

Niel si mise a sedere di scatto e fu accolta da due strilli.

Si massaggiò il naso e rivolse lo sguardo alle voci che scoprì essere una bambina con le trecce e un bambino con un cappellino rosso messo storto sui capelli scuri.

«Una signora!» esclamò la bambina.

«La palla è diventata una signora?»

La palla? Niel si guardò intorno – era in un'aiuola? come ci era arrivata? – e la vide, un insieme di stoffa colorata cucita insieme. La prese e la sollevò, con un sorriso.

«C'è una signora  _e_  c’è una palla» disse allora e la fece rotolare verso i bambini. Una siepe la divideva da loro e riuscì a far bloccare la palla contro un tronco.

Il bimbo si avvicinò e la guardò incuriosito.

«Sapete dove sono?» chiese Niel.

«Nel nostro giardino» disse la bambina.

«A casa vostra?»

«Sì, ma come ci sei arrivata?»

Niel inarcò le sopracciglia e strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Vorrei saperlo anch'io».

Dov'era Eönwë? Erano stati insieme al tempio e ora lei si trovava ne giardino di casa di due bambini, anche se a giudicare dagli abiti di fattura pregiata, dovevano essere bambini di un ceto elevato. Sollevare lo sguardo tra gli alberi, le permise di intravedere della merlatura con decorazioni floreali lungo il piano più alto della casa e delle torrette agli angoli.

Niel tornò a guardare i bambini. Non voleva spaventarli più di quanto non avesse fatto, ci mancava solo che andassero a chiamare qualche adulto.

Ma doveva anche capire dov'era. E  _quando_. Non poteva fidarsi della percezione del tempo che aveva avuto nelle Aule di Nienna.

«Sapreste dirmi da quanto è partito l'Aiutante dell'Est? Siamo a Calahvac, vero?»

La bambina corrugò la fronte.

«Fai domande buffe» disse il bambino.

La bambina agitò la mano in direzione del fratellino e le rispose: «Siamo a Calahvac e l'Aiutante dell'Est è  _morto_  da sette giorni ormai».

_Sette giorni? Chi aveva diffuso quella notizia?_

Niel saltò in piedi, ogni proposito di non spaventare svanito. Erano passati sette giorni! Aveva sette giorni in meno per raggiungere Doragzûl e, nel mentre, avrebbe dovuto ritrovare Eönwë, che chissà dov'era andato da solo, senza indicazioni e senza sapere la lingua? E con quella faccia pallida, poi!

I bambini la guardavano con gli occhi sgranati, per nulla spaventati, solo incuriositi. Non le avrebbero creato problemi urlanti, se non altro.

«Sei una dei Sempregiovani?» chiese la bambina.

Niel sbatté le palpebre. «Ne hai mai visti?»

«Ne ho visto uno l’altro ieri e Farah ha detto che era uno dei Sempregiovani».

La domanda successiva la caricò di aspettativa. «E aveva le trecce come me?»

«Più grosse e aveva la pelle più scura della tua».

Era davvero un Kinn. E di una generazione recente. Che ci faceva uno dei Kinn-lai a Calahvac?

«Sei una di loro, vero?»

Niel annuì e si avvicinò ai bambini, per raddrizzare il berretto dalla testa del piccolo e mettere una mano sulla spalla della più grande.

«Non dite a nessuno che mi avete trovata qui, è un segreto tra noi, d'accordo?»

Con un dito in bocca, il bambino annuì, la bambina invece piegò la testa di lato.

«Ma cosa ci fai qui?» disse lei.

Niel strinse la testa nelle spalle, con la sua migliore espressione dispiaciuta. «Vorrei ricordarlo».

La bambina la scrutò, poi annuì con aria solenne. «Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me».

Niel portò un pugno sul cuore e chinò il capo. «Le stelle brillano sul nostro incontro».

La bambina sorrise e tese la mano verso il fratellino. «Vieni, Rámal» disse e il bambino la seguì senza fiatare, lanciò solo un ultimo sguardo a Niel prima di svoltare oltre la siepe.

Poteva aver avuto la parola della bambina, ma c'era sempre il rischio che qualcun altro arrivasse. Così Niel si strinse nel mantello... E notò che la fattura era ben diversa dalla solita. Ne sollevò un lembo e lo riconobbe: era il mantello di Eönwë.

Pieno del suo odore, il modo più facile per seguirne le tracce.

La spilla che lo teneva insieme però era la solita, non quella col viticcio di Eönwë. Aveva fatto il cambio con cura e le aveva lasciato quel mantello per distogliere l'attenzione da lei? Ci era riuscito, per sette giorni. Se questa volta non le fosse arrivata la palla addosso e proprio nel momento in cui lei era tornata al suo corpo, lei non avrebbe reagito e nessuno l'avrebbe notata.

Quindi il mantello funzionava, era stato solo Eönwë a non saperlo usare.

Se lei non fosse tornata in quella veste...

In qualsiasi caso, Niel era tornata, non era certa di come, ma sapeva che ora la sua vita in Endórë era legata alla morte dell'assassino di Pallando. Doveva trovarlo e fermarlo. Doveva vendicare Pallando, e quella possibilità che aveva perso di essere condotto a giudizio.

Ma prima, doveva trovare Eönwë.

Aveva bisogno di lui per fermare l’assassino. Doveva parlargli, raccontargli tutto, perché il comportamento che aveva tenuto con lui prima era sbagliato. Ed era per quello che Pallando era stato ucciso, perché lei non aveva sfruttato al meglio le risorse a sua disposizione.

Eönwë era un’ottima risorsa, era un ottimo alleato ed era il miglior guerriero che conoscesse. E soprattutto, lui era l’Araldo di Manwë. Era perfetto per punire l’assassino di Pallando.

Con Eönwë, avrebbe tenuto fede al giuramento che aveva fatto nelle Aule di Nienna.

Doveva trovarlo il prima possibile.

Uscì dal giardino in un vicolo cieco che doveva essere l'ingresso per la servitù. Al momento era deserto, il che era tanto di guadagnato. Sollevò il cappuccio sulla testa e proseguì verso la strada, quando spuntarono due guardie intente a parlare tra loro.

Era ora di vedere quanto quel mantello fosse utile.

Niel si addossò al muro e rimase immobile, mentre le guardie le passavano davanti, attente al vicolo, ma ancora prese dalle loro chiacchiere. Non rivolsero un'occhiata a Niel neppure per sbaglio.

Le guardie raggiunsero la porta del giardino, si salutarono e si separarono: una di loro oltrepassò la soglia di pietra, l'altra proseguì verso il fondo.

Il tutto con la massima tranquillità. Perché il mantello funzionava.

Tanto di guadagnato per lei!

Anche se la sola idea di Eönwë senza quel mantello, in giro per l'Est più estremo, le faceva venire i brividi. Quanti pasticci avrebbe potuto combinare? Quanta attenzione sbagliata avrebbe potuto attirare? Se quel che avevano passato fino a quel punto era indicativo, molti.

Per di più, con la sua sacca, lui deteneva tutto il denaro per proseguire. Ed era un Disertore solo con due cavalli.

Niel doveva darsi una mossa e uscire da Calahvac, per mettersi sulle sue tracce.

Sempre che Eönwë fosse ancora nella sua veste e qualcuno non lo avesse ucciso.

 

* * *

 

Viaggiare senza Nielíqui era difficile. Non solo Eönwë non aveva idea di come arrivare a Nómeraxë, aveva pure difficoltà a chiedere alle persone che incontrava. Capiva sempre meglio l’Esterling e il suo vagare gli aveva fatto scoprire diversi accenti e modi di dire che non erano esistiti ai tempi della Guerra d’Ira. Non che ci fosse nulla in comune tra i prigionieri che avevano catturato a quei tempi e questa gente.

Pur capendo, gli era difficile farsi capire.

«Dov’è Nómeraxë?»

Due parole, niente di complicato, ma quel che Eönwë otteneva era ogni sgranati e scuotimenti di testa.

Questo per tre lunghi giorni.

Ogni sosta nei villaggi, per far abbeverare i Varnë, era stata costellata di domande senza risposta. Così Eönwë aveva smesso di farle e si era messo ad ascoltare i discorsi delle persone intorno alle vasche.

«Le porte di tutti i templi son chiuse ormai» aveva sentito una volta, da un uomo che sembrava aver viaggiato in lungo e in largo senza mai lavarsi – a giudicare dalla polvere che gli copriva cappa e pantaloni.

«Non accettano pellegrini, non accettano visite» aveva aggiunto l’uomo, nel vedere gli sguardi sorpresi della gente che gli si era raccolta intorno.

«È per quello spettro che ha ucciso l’Aiutante dell’Est, non è così?»

«Non sappiamo se è morto!»

«Lo ha detto il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità e ogni giorno intona canti in suo onore a Doragzûl» aveva detto un uomo tra la folla. «Io credo al lutto del Conquistatore dell’Oscurità, chi meglio di lui può sapere che suo fratello non è in missione per il Signore di Tutto, ma gli è stato strappato?»

Eönwë era sorpreso che Alatar fosse così certo della morte di Pallando; come lo aveva saputo così in fretta? Come aveva diffuso quelle notizie a tale velocità? L’accolito che aveva aperto il portone del tempio a lui e Nielíqui, quel mattino così lontano, era stato certo che l’Aiutante dell’Est fosse partito senza preavviso.

I discorsi non si limitarono a notizie sconsolate sulla chiusura dei templi. Eönwë ascoltò quelle chiacchiere piene di superstizione Esterling, con una mano stretta alla spilla, mentre i Varnë agitavano la coda per scacciare le mosche.

«Dicono sia stato uno spettro, che vuole distruggere la nostra pace per aprire la strada al re dell’Ovest».

«Aveva un spada grondante di sangue e occhi che brillavano nella notte».

«Solo un mostro potrebbe uccidere un uomo benedetto come l’Aiutante dell’Est. Solo una creatura evocata dai falsi dèi dell’Ovest!»

«Si è intrufolato nella stanza dell’Aiutante dell’Est come un vapore pallido, ha preso sostanza e lo ha fatto a pezzi, per poi bruciare i suoi resti. Per questo non hanno trovato il suo corpo, è stato distrutto, non gli ha neppure concesso i riti funebri!»

«È stato uno spettro, hai sentito anche tu i racconti. Una bestia dei falsi dèi, uno spettro!»

Le spiegazioni erano una più assurda dell’altra ed Eönwë non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi chi avesse messo in giro simili voci. E di chiedersi cosa avesse avuto in mente Nielíqui per portare a giudizio Alatar e Pallando, senza causare tanto clamore.

Perché, più ci pensava, più Eönwë si rendeva conto che lei aveva avuto davvero in mente qualcosa. Forse un piano migliore di quello che aveva messo in atto per i Fëanárioni.

Ma non aveva voluto chiederle di più, no?

Eönwë si era girato un paio di volte, a guardare i gruppi di persone intente a scambiarsi chiacchiere, ma mostrare che stava ascoltando tendeva a ricordare a tutti che avevano di meglio da fare.

Aveva tratto insegnamento da quello.

Eönwë aveva anche imparato a coprirsi il viso, per quanto attirasse più sguardi del dovuto. Ma doveva essere a causa dei due cavalli e della sua altezza: gli Esterling che incontrava erano molto più bassi di lui e in genere si accompagnavano con asini e muli, alcuni con delle strane bestie con una o due gobbe sulla schiena, un lungo collo e una faccia piuttosto stupida. Non aveva mai visto bestie simili. Se fosse mai andato nei giardini di Yavanna, li avrebbe visti?

Poco importavano le sue domande. Tra i momenti nei villaggi e le notti, Eönwë aveva fin troppo tempo per pensare e non aveva più la sua spilla.

Non aveva più Nielíqui.

Era solo.

E si chiedeva se avesse fatto bene a lasciare Nielíqui indietro, a dare per scontato che non sarebbe tornata. Lei era sembrata così decisa a portare a termine la missione.

_È per questo che sono stata inviata in Endórë._

Ma le sarebbe stato concesso di tornare una seconda volta? Dopotutto i suoi signori lo avevano mandato al suo seguito perché lui proseguisse la missione, quando lei avesse fallito.

Manwë aveva saputo che sarebbe andata a finire così? Aveva  _visto_  che sarebbe stata utile la sua presenza, era quello che aveva detto a Oromë, ma non aveva specificato come e perché.

Per qualche ragione, Eönwë sentiva che era  _questo_  che aveva visto.

Che sarebbe stato solo nell’Est, senza la sua compagna di viaggio, senza la sua spilla ad ancorarlo a quello che era.

Però i suoi signori erano stati certi che lui avrebbe saputo sopravvivere in un territorio sconosciuto e doveva essere per quello che Eönwë era stato punito e privato di Nielíqui, il suo aiuto più grande per quella missione: perché si era aggrappato a lei.

Così ora, aveva solo due cavalli, la sacca di Nielíqui con un arco che non gli serviva, erbe medicinali che non sapeva usare, un pentolino e delle lettere, di cui solo una leggibile.

Passare le ore di riposo per i Varnë, del tutto da solo, era tremendo. Forse era la giusta punizione per aver dato per scontata la presenza di Nielíqui e delle sue conoscenze.

Non era solo quello a mancargli di lei.

Con tutti i suoi modi assurdi da Cacciatrice, Nielíqui si era resa una compagnia indispensabile.

Il silenzio in cui ora lui viaggiava non era uguale al silenzio con lei.

Alla fine, Eönwë aveva iniziato a leggere e rileggere quell’unica lettera.

 

_Caro amico,_

_la Fonte si è fatta torbida, dopo la sparizione della Gazza e del Merlo. Ha mandato a me uno Storno e devo restare qui, organizzarmi per la sua venuta e liberarmi di lui per quel giorno. Intanto il Boia mi ha comunicato di esser stato convocato con faccende urgenti relative la Stiva, ma che sa di potersi occupare dell’Allodola._

_Se non altro, l’arrivo della Colomba dovrebbe essere rimasto invariato, attieniti al piano e raggiungimi il prima possibile._

_Ci vedremo presto a Nómeraxë._

 

Erano sempre le stesse parole, non cambiavano. Così come restava lo stesso il resto del messaggio: scarabocchi – sembravano due righe di parole ma erano illeggibili – che per Eönwë non avevano alcun senso. Non gli era neppure chiaro di chi fosse la lettera: era una bozza di Pallando o era una lettera ricevuta da Alatar?

Una cosa gli era chiara dalla seconda rilettura: quei nomi erano nomi in codice. Peccato che Eönwë non riuscisse a decifrarli.

Temeva solo che potessero aver perso questa Colomba di cui parlava la lettera. Chissà chi era, chissà cosa faceva, chissà qual era il piano di cui si parlava.

Eönwë si posò la lettera sul viso. Vedere le Tengwar era quasi confortante, un ricordo di Aman in quella terra così diversa e sconosciuta.

Ma non riduceva la solitudine.

Aveva perso anche Nielíqui. Solo lei avrebbe potuto davvero confortarlo, in quel momento.

_Non sono io la tua soluzione, Eönwë._

Quelle parole lo avevano tormentato in quei giorni. Insieme alle altre. Se chiudeva gli occhi, la sua mente tornava alla veste vuota di Nielíqui distesa a terra o a quel padiglione illuminato dal Frutto. Non aveva molta scelta e forse era meglio così.

Se fosse tornato poco più nel passato, non lo avrebbe sopportato, non senza la spilla a farlo tornare indietro al presente.

Eönwë si mise a sedere, ripiegò la lettera e la infilò nella sacca. Uno dei Varnë sollevò la testa, le orecchie rivolte verso di lui.

«Sì, ci muoviamo adesso» disse Eönwë e si mise in piedi, per salire in groppa a uno dei cavalli e ripartire.

 

 

Aveva camminato verso Sud e poi ancora verso Nord-Est, in quei giorni, incerto su dove andare, su dove fosse Nómeraxë. Pur avendone sentito parlare, non aveva idea di dove si trovasse. Non era mai stato nell’Est, neppure quando c’era stato il Mare di Helcar, e la sua idea era di percorrere le antiche sponde del mare. Purtroppo, non era certo se la zona in cui si trovava fosse stata il fondale o la costa.

Così, nel dubbio, aveva ripreso la direzione Sud-Est, perché lì di sicuro avrebbe trovato le antiche sponde. Anche se nei villaggi aveva sentito parlare di un deserto più a Est e quello sarebbe stato un problema, da solo e con i due Varnë.

Eönwë era seduto sul bordo di pietra dell’abbeveratoio su un lato della piazza del villaggio, i Varnë che bevevano agitando le code contro le mosche. Non poteva distogliere lo sguardo dal tempio alla Tenebra, che si stagliava grande e scuro nel mezzo del largo, tra le case del colore giallo dell’erba secca e rossiccio della terra.

Intorno a lui e ai Varnë, però, c’erano prima di tutto pecore. Pecore e capre e uno dei pastori aveva gli occhi fissi su Eönwë, mentre mosche gli ronzavano attorno.

Che voleva da lui?

Eönwë lanciò un’occhiata ai Varnë, ancora intenti a bere. Voleva andarsene da questo villaggio, il tempio era troppo grande per i suoi gusti. Non aveva senso che in un villaggio così piccolo e povero ci fosse un tempio simile, anche se le case sparse tra i campi che aveva intravisto nell’avvicinarsi potevano dargli una vaga idea del perché.

Un bambino gli si avvicinò, i riccioli bruni scompigliati, la giacca smanicata che un tempo doveva essere stata rossa, e ora era solo sbiadita.

«Sono tuoi i cavalli?» chiese il bambino.

Eönwë annuì e il bambino sollevò le sopracciglia.

«Non parli?»

Qualcosa l’aveva imparata da Nielíqui: assecondare l’idea che gli altri si facevano di lui. Eönwë annuì ancora. Se non altro non era stato dato per scontato che fosse un adoratore della Tenebra, come era successo a lei fuori da Calahvac.

«Mi dispiace» disse il piccolo. «Pregherò il Signore di Tutto perché possa curarti la voce». E con quelle parole il bambino sorrise.

Eönwë sorrise, anche se aveva la metà inferiore del visto coperta. Ma dovette mostrarlo con gli occhi, perché il bambino si rilassò.

«Stai viaggiando da solo?»

Eönwë annuì.

«E non riesci a parlare con nessuno».

Il bambino amava rimarcare l’ovvio? Eönwë scosse la testa.

«Dovresti davvero rivolgerti al Signore di Tutto, lui potrebbe fare qualcosa per la tua voce, sai?» disse il bambino ed Eönwë pregò che la smettesse di chiamare in quel modo la Tenebra. L’unico Signore di Tutto era Eru, possibile che queste persone riuscissero a nominarlo pensando a Melkor?

Era  _rivoltante_.

Quelle menzogne avevano affondato un’isola intera, ma nell’Est non sembravano sortire lo stesso effetto.

Il bambino era ignaro dei suoi pensieri e andò a sedersi vicino a lui sul bordo dell’abbeveratoio.

«Mia sorella non camminava, sai, aveva sempre troppo male alle gambe per riuscire a camminare» raccontò il piccolo. «Mio padre ha delle vacche e spesso va nelle grandi città lontane per il mercato del bestiame e una di quelle volte li ha incontrati, sai?»

Eönwë inarcò le sopracciglia.

«I Protettori dell’Est. Mio padre ha incontrato i Protettori dell’Est e ha parlato a loro di mia sorella. Gli hanno detto di pregare il Signore di Tutto e di portarla con lui la prossima volta».

Quella storia non gli piaceva affatto. Ma il bambino aveva un’aria serena e pacifica, era così incorrotto, che era davvero difficile associarlo a quel culto sanguinario e adoratore di roghi. Eppure questo bambino un giorno sarebbe cresciuto e sarebbe accorso anche lui in una piazza, ad assistere a un sacrificio, cantando e gioendo per una morte dedicata alla Tenebra.

Eönwë non poteva lasciarsi scappare l’occasione di ottenere indicazioni per questa Nómeraxë. Doveva trovare Alatar, doveva portare a termine la missione. Allora il culto sarebbe crollato e forse gli Esterling si sarebbero resi conto che bruciare persone non avrebbe attirato su di loro benedizioni, ma disgrazie e nient’altro.

Il bambino ciondolò i piedi, gli occhi rivolti al suolo.

Eönwë gli toccò la spalla, per attirare la sua attenzione. Il racconto non era finito, no?

Il piccolo sollevò lo sguardo e sbatté le palpebre. «Vuoi sapere come sta mia sorella?»

Eönwë annuì con un sorriso.

«Mio padre l’ha portata al tempio, per farla curare e loro l’hanno tenuta lì, perché lì è più vicina al Signore di Tutto e alle sue benedizioni».

Il bambino trasalì e saltò in piedi. «Ma certo!» esclamò e afferrò le mani di Eönwë.

«Ti posso portare al tempio qui e loro potranno di sicuro fare qualcosa per te, magari ti manderanno allo stesso tempio di mia sorella e potrai salutarla da parte mia».

Quella era un’assurdità immensa. Che poteva perdonargli solo perché era un Secondogenito in miniatura, Esterling per di più. E Nielíqui era stata chiara sulle superstizioni di quella gente.

Eönwë lasciò che il bambino lo facesse alzare e recuperò le corde al collo dei Varnë, per portarseli dietro. Nessuno dei pastori lo guardava più, nessuno gli prestò più attenzione del dovuto, mentre il piccolo lo trascinava per una mano attraverso la piazza e fino alle scale del tempio.

Lì, il bambino gli lasciò la mano, salì i gradini di corsa e bussò alla porta.

Eönwë lo seguì su per le scale. Il bambino batté ancora, con più forza, quando la porta del tempio di aprì e spuntò la testa di un accolito.

«Sahjal, cosa ci fai qui?» disse l’uomo.

Il bambino indicò Eönwë. «Quel fratello non parla, potete fare qualcosa per lui? O deve andare dai Protettori dell’Est?»

Eönwë non era convinto da quella storia di guarigione, ma lungi da lui mostrare scetticismo al bambino. Lo stesso doveva pensare l’accolito, che sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e da dolce e pieno di pietà, divenne duro. Doveva averlo riconosciuto come straniero. Magari non avrebbe sputato a terra e gesticolato come alcuni Esterling con cui Eönwë aveva avuto a che fare, ma non lo vedeva di buon occhio più di loro.

«Torna da tua madre, Sahjal» disse l’accolito e girò il bambino verso la piazza. «Di questo fratello senza voce mi occupo io».

Eönwë strinse una mano a pugno sotto il mantello.

«Ma è mio amico, non posso abbandonarlo, ha bisogno che io parli per lui» protestò il bambino e si piazzò davanti a Eönwë.

Lui gli mise una mano sulla spalla e, quando Sahjal girò la testa per guardarlo, gli sorrise e scosse la testa. Non era necessario che restasse.

Qualcosa nell’aria dell’accolito metteva Eönwë sull’attenti.

«Il tuo amico non parla, ma si fa capire, vedi?» disse l’accolito. «Anche lui ti dice di andare. Vai».

Sahjal spinse le labbra in fuori e con tanto di broncio, discese le scale, due gradini alla volta. L’accolito lo seguì con lo sguardo finché non si allontanò nella piazza, al che tornò a guardare Eönwë. Mosse un passo indietro, aprendo la porta.

«Entra».

Eönwë approfittò dell’ondeggiare del mantello appena si mosse, e portò la mano all’elsa della spada. Si addentrò nel tempio silenzioso e fu divorato dall’oscurità che regnava al suo interno. Il fuoco al centro della stanza era piccolo, rispetto al tempio di Calahvac.

Ciò non gli impedì di notare che c’erano altri quattro accoliti e che si erano radunati intorno a lui.

«Cosa volevi fare a quel bambino?» disse l’accolito che l’aveva accolto.

Eönwë lo guardò oltre la spalla.

«Puoi finire con questa farsa del mutismo. Abbiamo sentito parlare di te. Sappiamo chi sei e cosa fai, demone pallido dell’Ovest».

Demone pallido?

_E cosa sarebbe?_

Eönwë sentì qualcosa di metallico grattare sul pavimento di pietra e sfoderò la spada giusto in tempo per parare un colpo sferrato con un braciere, da uno degli accoliti. Tirò indietro la lama, per colpire di taglio il fianco dell’uomo, che inciampò indietro con un urlo.

«Ucciderci ci poterà prima nel regno del Signore di Tutto».

Il regno del Signore di Tutto? Ma di chi credevano di parlare? Non c’era alcun regno di Melkor, se non il Vuoto.

_Queste_  erano le menzogne che aveva sparso Sauron nell’Est, con cui aveva corrotto quelli che erano stati Figli di Ilúvatar, finché non gli si erano rivoltati contro. Non poteva sentire ancora simili menzogne.

La mano fremette per correre alla spilla, dimentica che non era la spilla giusta.

Quella spilla non voleva dire niente, gli ricordava solo chi aveva perso.

Che era solo.

Un altro movimento e la stanza non era abbastanza buia per lui. Vide un altro accolito avvicinarsi da destra e sentì un secondo muoversi dal lato opposto. Eönwë si girò verso il primo uomo, affondò la spada nel suo ventre e afferrò la lampada che l’altro voleva calargli sul capo. La torse e, liberata la spada, diede un calcio nello stomaco dell’uomo. Poi gli tagliò la gola.

Questi non erano più Figli di Ilúvatar. Come potevano aver rifiutato il loro vero padre per le illusioni di Melkor? Come potevano essere convinti che lui fosse la soluzione di tutti i loro mali? Melkor era la causa di tutti i loro mali.

Eönwë non poteva dimenticarlo.

Gli altri due accoliti gli corsero incontro. Eönwë ne afferrò uno e lo gettò contro l’altro, facendoli rovinare a terra. Allora affondò la spada nella schiena di entrambi, con un grido di guerra. Ognuna di quelle vite era per ripagare l’errore che lui aveva commesso troppo tempo fa.

Quell’errore che non poteva dimenticare, anche senza la sua spilla.

Un verso soffocato attirò l’attenzione di Eönwë verso la porta.

La testa di Sahjal spuntava dall’apertura, gli occhi sgranati, il viso pallido.

Cosa ci faceva lì?

«Gli occhi che brillano, la spada che sanguina» mormorò il bambino e scivolò indietro.

Eönwë lo raggiunse, lo afferrò per il colletto e lo tirò dentro, prima che attirasse le attenzioni sbagliate. Tipo quelle dei pastori in piazza.

«Non hai visto niente di quello che è successo qua dentro, Sahjal, intesi?» gli disse in Valarin.

Il bambino spalancò gli occhi ancora di più e annuì di scatto. Tremava e lo guardava come se avesse visto... qualcosa di terrificante.

Non poteva aver visto molto.

Non era quello il momento per farsi simili domande.

«Ora dimmi,  _Sahjal_ : come arrivo a Nómeraxë?»

Per un attimo Sahjal corrugò la fronte, poi parve aver chiaro cosa gli stava dicendo. Per la prima volta da quando aveva scoperto quel nome, Eönwë aveva visto qualcuno capirlo. Forse avrebbe dovuto usare prima il Valarin, ma aveva cercato di  _non_  attirare l’attenzione.

Come aveva appena fatto in questo villaggio.

_Oh, Eru, aiutami._

Doveva fuggire il prima possibile, ma questa volta sarebbe andato a Nómeraxë.

Sahjal inspirò a fondo e parlò con voce tremula: «Devi oltrepassare il deserto. Se continui verso Est, la troverai».

Eönwë lasciò la presa e gli mise una mano sulla testa. «Dimentica quello che hai visto e corri da tua madre».

Sahjal non guardò i corpi riversi dietro di lui. Annuì, aprì la porta e fuggì nella piazza.

Eönwë raggiunse l’accolito più vicino, pulì la lama della spada con l’abito nero e la rinfoderò.

Aveva una direzione infine. Verso Est, oltre il deserto. L’unico problema era attraversare quel deserto. Non aveva idea di come fare con due cavalli e Nielíqui aveva parlato di fieno, ma un deserto mancava di acqua e sarebbe stata necessaria anche quella.

Non avrebbe potuto tirare subito verso Est. Avrebbe dovuto cercare qualcuno, o qualcosa per proseguire il viaggio.

Eönwë guardò i corpi riversi a terra, nella semioscurità del tempio. Non avrebbe dovuto agire contro dei Figli di Ilúvatar, anche se servivano Melkor.

Intanto, però, doveva lasciare il villaggio.

_Sappiamo chi sei e cosa fai, demone pallido dell’Ovest._

E così credevano che lui fosse un demone? Gli unici demoni che Eönwë conosceva erano i Valaraukar, ma non credeva che gli Esterling ne avessero mai sentito parlare.

O magari, secondo le menzogne di Sauron, erano i migliori sostenitori della Tenebra.

Eönwë lasciò il tempio, discese le scale e saltò in groppa a Tatyavarnë. Minyavarnë rizzò la testa e rivolse le orecchie verso i pastori, che ora guardavano Eönwë. Come se fosse il terrore incarnato.

Doveva fuggire, il prima possibile.

Con un colpo ai fianchi, Eönwë e i Varnë ripartirono diretti fuori dal villaggio.

Non avevano superato l’ultima casa, che suonò un corno ed Eönwë avrebbe potuto giurare di sentire maledizioni levarsi nell’aria.

Maledizioni contro il demone pallido dell’Ovest.

 

* * *

 

Eönwë si era mosso del tutto a caso in quei giorni.

Fu complicato seguire le tracce che aveva lasciato, fatte per lo più del suo odore misto a quello dei cavalli, oltre a una serie di dicerie e racconti che la lasciavano perplessa. La fantasia degli Esterling le era nota e sapeva che chiamavano “demone pallido” qualsiasi Elda capitasse loro di vedere.

Ma su Eönwë, il demone pallido dagli occhi d'oro, giravano voci che avevano un che di raccapricciante.

Si diceva di lui che si muovesse con un cavallo a otto zampe, i cui zoccoli emettevano lampi nella notte. Che i suoi occhi brillassero come torce al buio e che avesse una spada che grondava sangue. Che il suo bell’aspetto conducesse alla perdizione qualsiasi fanciulla lo vedesse in viso.

Erano tutte voci che avevano dell’incredibile.

Non ultima quella sul massacro di accoliti e la distruzione di templi che segnavano il suo passaggio.

Quanto c'era di vero in quei racconti?

Come poteva Eönwë uccidere Figli di Ilúvatar come se nulla fosse? Non importava che fossero adepti al culto della Tenebra, poteva davvero uccidere persone che si limitavano a pregare?

Pregavano il Signore di Tutto sbagliato, e sacrificavano criminali, ma era davvero possibile che Eönwë fosse finito a ucciderli?

Non poteva essere.

Di sicuro, Niel non aveva trovato alcun tempio raso al suolo nei villaggi in cui aveva seguito le sue tracce.

Le sue ricerche, però, portavano a domande, talvolta a scongiuri appena riconoscevano di chi lei stesse parlando, più spesso benedizioni perché non le capitasse nulla di male.

«Perché cerchi il demone pallido dell'Ovest, sorella?» era la domanda che le ponevano sempre.

«Devo catturarlo» era la sua risposta, neppure troppo distante dalla realtà. Eönwë andava recuperato e se doveva far credere che lei gli stesse dando la caccia, tanto valeva tentare quella via. Far credere che lei stesse cercando di proteggerli da questo demone spaventoso poteva sciogliere molte lingue e lo aveva fatto lungo tutta la strada.

Ma non era colpa degli Esterling se Eönwë non aveva la più pallida idea di dove andare. Sud, Nord-Est, Sud-Est, senza nemmeno percorrere un cammino dritto e sensato. Per fortuna, in un paio di punti, Niel colse un odore più recente e si evitò di ripercorrere proprio tutto il suo cammino. Poteva essere resistente, ma era pur sempre a piedi.

Fu comunque costretta a viaggiare per quattro giorni, inseguendo voci e l’odore di Eönwë, attraversando villaggi per capire cosa si raccontasse del demone pallido dell’Ovest.

Se non altro, fermarsi in così tanti centri abitati a fare domande, permise a Niel di ascoltare discorsi nelle taverne, mentre mangiava e ripagava il cibo placando risse, raccontando storie, prendendosi cura di cavalli e bestiame.

Apprese così che era stato il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità a diffondere la notizia della morte dell’Aiutante dell’Est, che i templi avevano chiuso le loro porte, e che si dava la colpa di quella morte a uno spettro o un demone dell’Ovest, inviati a destabilizzare l’Est e renderlo vulnerabile agli attacchi di Elessar.

Il che corrispondeva, all’incirca, a quello che aveva intuito lei ricordando i racconti di Méllie.

Ma non credeva si fosse trattato di un demone, quello no, un Valarauko avrebbe lasciato traccia del suo passaggio. C’erano comunque altre creature più silenziose, attente a non lasciare traccia e capaci di uccidere un Maia incarnato.

Di villaggio in villaggio, Niel ebbe anche modo di notare qualcosa in comune, oltre ai templi alla Tenebra, più o meno grandi che fossero: c'era un'aria strana in alcune taverne e certe avevano delle edicole coperte da un velo nero, a cui ogni persona che entrava rivolgeva un gesto di benedizione o si toccava la fronte con un mormorio.

Quando Niel aveva fatto domande, la risposta più comune era stata: «Un tributo al Signore di Tutto, che ti abbia in gloria, sorella!»

Il che le piaceva molto poco. Eru non lasciava doni tangibili e, se fino a Calahvac quelle edicole erano state assenti, c'era qualcosa di diverso in moto più a Est. Il culto della Tenebra era davvero fatto solo di roghi di criminali? Cos'altro aveva messo in piedi Sauron, durante il suo dominio? Con cosa avevano dovuto avere a che fare Alatar e Pallando?

Chi aveva ucciso Pallando? Se avevano cercato di tagliare le gambe al culto della Tenebra togliendole un sacerdote, si sarebbero accorti che quel credo era ben più radicato di quanto sembrasse vicino i confini del Regno Riunito.

Niel portò il boccale alla bocca e mandò giù la birra. Non le piaceva, ma era più pulita dell'acqua e si accompagnava meglio col cibo speziato che le servivano in ogni taverna.

«E così ho detto: vuoi davvero andare alla Festa della Liberazione, con il demone pallido dell'Ovest che infesta questi territori?»

Ecco, quelli erano i discorsi che le interessava ascoltare. Non tanto per il demone pallido, ma perché le davano l'idea che la Festa in cui avrebbe raggiunto Alatar fosse qualcosa di più grande di quanto lei credesse. E se tutti sapevano che Alatar sarebbe stato lì, allora lo avrebbe saputo anche l'assassino di Pallando.

«Vuoi davvero andarci, ora che uno dei Protettori dell'Est è stato ucciso?» continuò l'uomo.

«E mio figlio mi ha guardato come un pazzo e mi ha risposto: non possiamo farci fermare dal re oppressore dell'Ovest e dal suo demone pallido. Dobbiamo riunirci tutti e mostrare che non abbiamo paura di loro. Che i Protettori dell'Est e Khamûl sono qui per fermarli».

_Khamûl._

Perché nominavano Khamûl? Ormai il suo spirito si era dissolto, possibile che invocassero ancora l'antico unificatore dell'Est?

Anche Pallando lo aveva nominato. Che facesse parte dei loro piani per riunire e liberare l'Est dalla Tenebra? Che rievocare le gesta di Khamûl fosse un tentativo di ricordare agli Esterling che era stato uno di loro a portare la pace e non Sauron?

Le risposte degli altri uomini si interruppero ed emerse una voce: «Stiamo davvero meglio uniti? Basta la fede a unirci, perché dobbiamo assoggettarci a un guerriero del deserto?»

_Cosa?_  Niel guardò nel boccale, le orecchie tese ad ascoltare.

«Perché la fede non ha eserciti, amico caro» disse un altro uomo. «E quando gli Infedeli verranno qui con le loro armate, solo un vero comandante potrà fermarli. Anche perché i Protettori dell’Est possono arrivare fino a un certo punto, dopo di che ci vogliono le armi».

Gli altri uomini concordarono a gran voce e Niel era perplessa. Possibile che non avesse notato nulla, durante il suo passaggio dal Regno Riunito? Possibile che non si fosse accorta di alcun clima teso? Questa paura di una guerra, che serpeggiava nell’Est, poteva spiegare molto meglio come il comportamento della gente Esterling conquistata fosse sospettoso, soprattutto alla vista di Eönwë. Spiegava molte cose, ma mancava qualche pezzo.

Però, da come ne parlavano gli uomini di questa taverna, un attacco sembrava cosa certa.

Da dove arrivavano quelle notizie? Anche Méllie era stata sicura di quelle voci, ma era stata anche disinformata sulle motivazioni degli Esiliati.

Che fossero indietro anche con le guerre? Che quelle voci risalissero all’epoca in cui Elessar doveva aver conquistato i territori a Nord dei Monti Cenere?

Un movimento al suo fianco, costrinse Niel a distogliere l’attenzione dagli uomini che parlavano. Qualcuno si sedette di fianco a lei, qualcuno che odorava di cuoio e cavalli ed erbe medicinali e aveva la pelle scura, le braccia scoperte e dei bracciali di cuoio ai polsi.

«Credo tu sia qui per il mio stesso motivo» disse chi si era seduto alla sua destra, in Esterling comune.

Allora Niel sollevò lo sguardo e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con uno dei Kinn-lai. Aveva la pelle scura sì e gli occhi grigi da Primogenito – col contorno disegnato da  _khôl_ –, i lineamenti appunti e i capelli in trecce grosse raccolte in una coda alta sulla testa. Non portava molti gioielli di legno e odorava di cuoio perché indossava per lo più quello: oltre ai bracciali, un panciotto del tutto simile a una corazza e, Niel ci avrebbe scommesso, pantaloni da cavallo e mocassini.

«Cosa te lo fa pensare?» gli chiese.

Il Kinn tirò un angolo della bocca e portò il boccale alle labbra. «Le domande che fai parlano per te».

Niel lanciò uno sguardo alle altre persone sedute al tavolo, ma erano tutte intente ad ascoltare il discorso del gruppo che stava seguendo anche lei. Almeno finché non si era avvicinato questo Kinn.

Doveva ammetterlo: non se lo era aspettato.

I Kinn-lai stavano sempre alla larga dagli Uomini ed erano più abili dei Windan a passare inosservati. Che la bambina di Calahvac ne avesse visto uno le era già sembrato strano, ma incontrare un altro in un villaggio durante le sue ricerche era al di là delle sue aspettative.

Che fosse lo stesso Kinn? Il colore della pelle le diceva che era giovane, lo spessore delle trecce che non aveva neppure un ruolo di comando né era molto in alto nella gerarchia della tribù. Poteva essere proprio lui, per quei pochi dettagli che le aveva dato la bambina.

Voleva capirlo sul serio, però. Perché sarebbe stato diverso se ci fosse stato solo un Kinn in giro o più di uno. Voleva dire che c’era qualcosa in moto tra i Kinn-lai e Niel avrebbe voluto sapere. Aveva bisogno di capire che ne fosse stato di Lemyarë.

«Mi interessa poco delle ragioni di questi uomini» disse il Kinn, abbassando la voce, ma senza smettere di parlare Esterling. «Così come credo importi poco a te».

Niel gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco.

Il Kinn posò il boccale e piegò la testa verso la sua. «Si tratta di un Disertore, non di un demone, e in quanto tale va catturato».

«E perché, secondo te?»

I Kinn-lai non erano soliti rivendere i prigionieri, ma molte cose potevano essere cambiate in quei millenni. Meglio assicurarsi prima di mettersi sulle tracce di Eönwë con qualcuno che voleva fargli del male.

«Perché sta creando scompiglio e lo scompiglio fa male alla pace di questi territori».

Niel non era affatto convinta, ma annuì.

«Ho con me cavalli e uomini per questa caccia».

Una caccia addirittura? Gli stavano davvero dando la caccia? Il pensiero di Eönwë, braccato da questo Kinn e da chissà chi altro fosse al suo seguito, le strinse il cuore. Ma fu un momento breve: poteva quasi vedere Eönwë levarsi come una grande aquila su questi cacciatori sprovveduti e devastarli, da grande guerriero che era. Sarebbe stata una bella vista.

Peccato che Eönwë fosse ignaro e da come parlava il Kinn, il suo gruppo doveva essere composto da parecchia gente. C’era un qualcosa nel modo in cui ne aveva parlato che le faceva credere che non si trattava solo di un paio di persone.

«Posso solo offrire le mie abilità di segugio».

Il Kinn chinò il capo. «Abilità di cui abbiamo serio bisogno».

Niel buttò giù quel che restava della birra. Voleva davvero unirsi a quella caccia? Rendere partecipi il Kinn e chi era con lui delle sue ricerche e di quanto lei sapesse tracciare bene Eönwë?

Sì, doveva.

Perché se non ci fosse stata lei a guidare quel gruppo, avrebbero potuto trovare Eönwë da soli e, chissà, avere la meglio su di lui.

E quello, Niel, non poteva permetterlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay, io devo davvero stare zitta, ma davvero davvero.
> 
> Solo un paio di appunti:
> 
>   * Sempregiovani: nessun riferimento a Vána, semplicemente il modo in cui ho stabilito che nell’Est chiamano gli Avari. Legato alle faccende di Nómeraxë, credo che sia facile immaginare perché sia quello il nome ;)
>   * Gli Eldar invece sono, come visto ne I Figli di Hurin, “demoni bianchi” per gli Uomini Scuri nella Prima Era, perciò ho trascinato (un po’ modificata) la cosa fino alla Quarta perché, be’, sono pallidi e potrebbero benissimo essere ancora demoniaci per loro LOL
> 

> 
> Kudos a chi nota la comparsa di Razzi nel capitolo (Chià ha già preso il biscotto-premio per questo lol).
> 
> Un avviso per i prossimi aggiornamenti: dalla prossima settimana cambierà il giorno di postaggio, passerò dal mercoledì al giovedì. Vediamo se così la nuova vita da spogliarellista della mia beta permetterà a entrambe di trovare i ritmi armoniosi di una volta (tivibì Chià :P)
> 
> Grazie a chi legge!
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, di giovedì, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	12. Capitolo XII. Sulle tracce del demone pallido

«È il demone pallido, il demone pallido dell’Ovest!»

Eönwë spronò Tatyavarnë al galoppo, finché quelle urla non furono così lontane che neppure lui le sentiva. Fece rallentare i cavalli e smontò, per accarezzare i colli di entrambi in segno di ringraziamento. Non sapeva come altro fare, ma la loro velocità gli era così d’aiuto che non poteva lasciarsi fermare dalle sue conoscenze limitate con il loro linguaggio.

E i Varnë sembravano apprezzare le carezze, che altro poteva fare?

Erano il suo unico conforto.

Ancora una volta, da quando aveva lasciato il villaggio di Sahjal, Eönwë era stato riconosciuto. E aveva badato a non attirare l’attenzione, teneva sempre il volto coperto e lo sguardo basso. Forse bastavano i due Varnë a insospettire la gente.

Però, Eönwë non voleva ancora abbandonare uno dei due.

Proseguire con un solo cavallo avrebbe resa definitiva la sua solitudine. Gli avrebbe confermato che Nielíqui non era più con lui e che non ci sarebbe più stata.

_È per questo che sono stata inviata in Endórë._

Eönwë camminò seguito dai Varnë, diretto ancora verso Est.

Chissà che cosa era successo alla veste di lei. Si era decomposta nel giardino in cui lo aveva lasciato, come aveva fatto il corpo di Míriel Serindë dopo la sua decisione di non incarnarsi più?

Il pensiero gli lasciava un vuoto in petto.

Eönwë sollevò il viso ad Anar. Là  _lei_  lo stava di sicuro guardando, dal suo vascello infuocato. Ma in questa veste lui non riusciva a vedere né vascello, né chi lo guidava.

Per i suoi occhi c’era solo una gran luce.

Luce che bruciava.

Più dell’oscurità nel tempio del villaggio di Sahjal.

Quell’oscurità in cui aveva finito per uccidere – o comunque ferire –  _cinque_  Secondogeniti. Cinque Figli di Ilúvatar.

Come quelli che alla sua vista gli urlavano dietro “demone pallido dell’Ovest”, che raccontavano di lui storie assurde. Lui non era lì per distruggere la pace nell’Est, come potevano non accorgersene?

Lui voleva solo che l’Est fosse libero da Melkor e tornasse nella grazia di Eru.

_Sei un fallimento e un traditore._

Eönwë salì in groppa a Tatyavarnë e strinse i pugni intorno a due ciocche di criniera.

_Perché le mie buone intenzioni e la possibilità che Corweth non sia una brava persona dovrebbero giustificarmi?_

Quelle parole di Nielíqui lo colpirono come uno schiaffo. Eönwë sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo ad Anar, perché quella luce era un dolore più sopportabile di quel ricordo.

La gente dell’Est lo vedeva come un nemico, come un  _demone pallido_ , come il distruttore della loro pace. Importavano davvero le sue buone intenzioni, quando loro lo vedevano come qualcosa di malvagio?

Aveva ucciso degli adepti della Tenebra, i templi erano stati chiusi per paura che lui ne uccidesse altri. Perché gli Esterling non vedevano il culto come malvagio. Sahjal era convinto che gli adepti si stessero prendendo cura della sorella. Era stato convinto che avrebbero aiutato lui!

Eönwë aveva a tutti gli effetti ucciso quelli che erano visti come benefattori. Adoratori di falsità per lui, ma se un bambino così innocente poneva tanta fiducia in quel culto, possibile che fosse stato plagiato così a fondo e che non ci fosse nulla di vero in quello che lui diceva?

Il viso terrorizzato di Sahjal gli aveva riempito la testa di dubbi.

_Oromë mi ha detto di non fare nulla che possa cambiare il corso delle vite dei Figli di Ilúvatar._

Le sue azioni avevano influito a tutti gli effetti sul corso della storia dell’Est, proprio come lei aveva insistito di non fare.

_Gli occhi che brillano, la spada che sanguina._

Eönwë si passò una mano sul viso.

Voleva che Nielíqui fosse lì per prenderlo a pugni, come aveva fatto dopo il loro incontro con la pattuglia di Fedeli.

Senza la sua spilla, aveva perso del tutto il controllo.

Senza la sua spilla, era davvero sulla strada della Tenebra.

_Sei un fallimento e un traditore._

Eönwë strinse la spilla col viticcio. La spilla che lo aveva portato a perdere il controllo. Avrebbe dovuto rendersene conto allora, quando aveva spinto Nielíqui a forzare la mente di Corweth.

_Eru, cosa ho fatto?_

Già allora avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto che qualcosa non andava. Continuava a commettere gli stessi errori senza la  _sua_  spilla, non solo aveva versato sangue di Secondogeniti, ma aveva chiesto a Sahjal di dimenticare.

In Valarin.

Proprio quello che aveva voluto che Nielíqui facesse a Corweth.

Solo che se con Corweth era stato facile raccontarsi che lei non era innocente, con Sahjal quella scusa non c’era.

Quella consapevolezza gli bruciò dentro quanto i raggi di Anar. Eönwë poteva sentire Arien guardarlo col disprezzo che meritava.

_Guarda come ti sei ridotto_ , gli avrebbe detto lei, infine.  _Sbagliavo a crederti di più di quel ricordo._

Tatyavarnë sbuffò e Minyavarnë lo imitò.

Eönwë allora sentì un battere ritmico di zoccoli sulla terra arida, e si sistemò meglio il cappuccio sulla testa.

Un uomo su un mulo li superò al trotto, diretto anche lui al villaggio che Eönwë vedeva qualche miglio più avanti.

Eönwë chinò la testa e così rimase, finché non sentì gli zoccoli del mulo farsi distanti. Accarezzò il collo di Tatyavarnë e gli mormorò un ringraziamento.

Il villaggio si faceva vicino ed Eönwë non poteva distrarsi più. Doveva tenere le orecchie aperte per capire come attraversare il deserto che vedeva a Sud-Est. Voleva trovare qualche carovana di mercanti o di pellegrini, magari senza il bisogno di parlare o scoprirsi il volto.

E senza farsi riconoscere.

Temeva cosa avrebbe potuto succedere a quel punto, senza la sua spilla.

Doveva evitare il più possibile contatti con qualsiasi Figlio di Ilúvatar. Se avesse incontrato un altro Sahjal, si sarebbe finto pure sordo.

Entrati nel villaggio, Eönwë e i Varnë si diressero verso la piazza, con il suo tempio alla Tenebra e la vasca di acqua per il bestiame. Con l’erba sempre più scarsa e la terra secca, ogni sosta era preziosa, per quanto volesse dire avvicinarsi a gente che avrebbe potuto iniziare a sputare, far gesti e urlare al “demone pallido dell’Ovest”.

Mentre i cavalli bevevano tra muli e qualche capra, Eönwë si guardò intorno, da sotto il cappuccio, bocca e naso coperti da un lembo del mantello. Nessuno gli prestava attenzione, erano tutti intenti a guardare merce nei negozi, contrattare o chiacchierare, passeggiare con i figli per mano, spingere piccoli carri coperti. Tutto nella norma, compreso il tempio alla Tenebra con le porte sbarrate.

«Mi chiedo cosa abbia in mente quest’anno, il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità, per la Festa della Liberazione a Doragzûl» disse un uomo a un altro, dietro a Eönwë. Ci fu uno sciabordio nell’abbeveratorio.

«Perché te lo chiedi? Non ci sarà il solito grande sacrificio?»

«È quello il problema, non ci sarà, ma il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità non vuole rivelare ancora cosa stanno organizzando. Vuole solo che si vada tutti a Doragzûl ad assistere».

«Non vedo perché fare tutto il pellegrinaggio fino a Doragzûl, con il deserto di mezzo, per giunta, per vedere qualcosa che tutti abbiamo visto una volta nella vita».

Lo sciabordio terminò. «Per questo vorrei sapere che succederà. Almeno un indizio per incuriosire la gente ci vuole».

«Qualcosa deve averlo detto, o non ci sarebbero tutti questi pellegrini che vanno su a Rhûmlah per attraversare il deserto».

Ecco l’indizio che gli serviva. Rhûmlah. Doveva essere più a Nord, all’altezza di qualche zona di deserto meno estesa.

«Uno spreco di soldi e tempo, senti me».

I due uomini si allontanarono, discutendo dei prezzi per la traversata, tra cibo e mezzi. Eönwë accarezzò il collo di Tatyavarnë e sollevò lo sguardo verso il negozio davanti a lui.

Un uomo con una folta barba bianca e un cappellino, insieme a una donna più giovane con un velo sulla testa, erano intenti a parlare con quello che aveva tutta l’aria di un mercante. Un’aria diversa da quella che aveva avuto Corweth, ed era mortale e intento a illustrare alla coppia come era stato tessuto il tappeto che si erano fermati a osservare.

La donna si voltò per controllare la piazza con lo sguardo ed Eönwë si raggelò.

Sul suo petto, a tenere fermo il velo, c’era una spilla con un’aquila dalle ali spiegate, il becco rivolto verso l’alto e dei raggi dietro la testa.

La  _sua_  spilla.

Cosa ci faceva la sua spilla addosso a una donna Esterling? Come ci era arrivata fin là?

Quella locandiera e sua sorella avevano davvero rivenduto la sua spilla, come se fosse stato qualcosa di nessun valore?

Non era possibile!

Eönwë si alzò dal bordo della vasca, aggirò gli animali e raggiunse la donna. La afferrò per le spalle e guardò la spilla.

Urla si levarono intorno a lui, ma Eönwë aveva gli occhi fissi sulla spilla. La sua spilla.

Infine!

«Cosa stai facendo!» esclamò una voce maschile.

Eönwë prese la spilla tra le dita e sgranò gli occhi.

Non era la sua.

Era troppo leggera.

Troppo sottile.

Non aveva nulla da nascondere.

Non era la sua spilla, era una maledettissima copia!

«Lasciala!»

Qualcosa lo colpì alla spalla e allora Eönwë si girò verso l’uomo, che spalancò gli occhi e svenne.

Eönwë lasciò andare la donna, che si gettò in ginocchio vicino all’uomo, chiamandolo per nome.

Non era la sua spilla. Era una copia.

Chi si era divertito a spargere copie della sua spilla?

Il mercante guardò Eönwë e indietreggiò nel negozio, la mascella che tremava.

«Il demone pallido dell’Ovest!» urlò il mercante e corse oltre la soglia.

Oh, no. Non di nuovo.

Eönwë inspirò a fondo.

La gente iniziò a urlare e gli animali intorno all’abbeveratoio si agitarono e belarono.

Era ora di andare.

Eönwë si voltò e raggiunse i Varnë. Saltò in groppa a Tatyavarnë, afferrò la corda al collo di Minyavarnë e li spinse al galoppo fuori dal villaggio.

Quella faccenda della copia della spilla non gli piaceva neanche un po’. Voleva sperare che fosse uno scherzo, di pessimo gusto, ma pur sempre uno scherzo.

Corsero a lungo, finché Eönwë non vide il villaggio a distanza sufficiente da potersi permettere un’andatura più calma. Strinse la mano sulla spilla col viticcio, ma la sua mente era ancora alla  _sua_  di spilla. O, meglio, a quella copia. La responsabile non poteva essere la locandiera: per quanto la sorella avesse conoscenze poco raccomandabili – secondo Gwinion –, Eönwë non la sopravvalutava al punto da immaginarla diffondere copie della sua spilla.

Magari, Eristel aveva dato la spilla alla sorella per rivenderla. E poteva essere finita nelle mani di qualcuno che aveva pensato fosse un’ottima idea diffonderne copie.

Quella teoria aveva un senso, ma a Eönwë mancava un pezzo: chi poteva essersi divertito a duplicarla e perché?

Quante altre ce n’erano in giro?

Non era certo di volerne rivedere un’altra copia.

Eppure, al villaggio successivo in cui si fermò, al tramonto di Anar, qualcosa che scintillava sul petto di due donne, per reggere i loro veli, attirò lo sguardo di Eönwë.

_Due_  copie della sua spilla.

C’erano tre spille simili alla sua di troppo.

Eönwë raggiunse le due donne, afferrò la spalla di una di loro e indicò la spilla con un dito.

«Dove?» riuscì a dire. L’Esterling suonò così alieno e aspro dalla sua bocca.

Le donne sgranarono gli occhi e quella che lui teneva per la spalla portò la mano alla bocca. Poi gli arrivò uno schiaffo e l’altra donna urlò: «Aiuto!»

Un passante si fermò, sputò per terra e gesticolò in direzione di Eönwë.

«Sciò, demone pallido, lascia stare le nostre donne!»

Eönwë tirò via la mano dalla spalla della donna, che si strinse all’altra con un singhiozzo, e guardò l’uomo con gli occhi ridotti a una fessura. Lui continuò a gesticolare in sua direzione e altri si unirono in quegli scongiuri.

Era ridicolo.

Ma non poteva reagire in maniera violenta. Non davanti a quella donna spaventata, neppure davanti all’altra che lo guardava in cagnesco. Le aveva spaventate e non poteva dimenticare lo sguardo terrorizzato di Sahjal, non poteva dimenticare che questi non erano accoliti della Tenebra.

Se avesse avuto la sua spilla, non avrebbe avuto dubbi. Non avrebbe commesso errori.

Eönwë indietreggiò, mano all’elsa della spada, ma tutti si tennero a distanza. Recuperò i Varnë e fuggì anche da quel villaggio.

«È il demone pallido, il demone pallido dell’Ovest!»

Quelle urla gli sembravano più giuste che mai.

 

* * *

 

Il Kinn che l’aveva avvicinata si chiamava Arunnil e Niel non aveva ben chiaro se fosse uscito dalla tribù e vivesse isolato. Gli  _altri_  di cui aveva parlato – oltre ai cavalli – erano una trentina tra Esterling e qualche Haradrim con turbanti colorati e sciabole vistose.

Erano un gruppo che faceva un chiacchiericcio tale, che Niel si sentiva quasi tornata tra i Cacciatori.

Quasi. Perché non stavano dando la caccia a una creatura di Melkor, ma a  _Eönwë_.

Di giorno, mentre viaggiavano verso Est, Arunnil mandava avanti tre Esterling a chiedere informazioni e, quando c’erano indicazioni contrastanti, entrava in gioco il fiuto di Niel.

Per il resto del tempo, però, lei cavalcava su un mulo al fianco di quello carico di borse e una cassa su cui sedeva Arunnil e, quando si fermavano, andava a caccia di carne per insaporire le zuppe che preparava il cuoco Haradrim. Non c'era più molta selvaggina, ma il cuoco Haradrim era ben felice di sfruttare piccoli roditori e serpenti come volevano le sue tradizioni.

Le serate passarono intorno al fuoco, a sentire le canzoni dei Secondogeniti che parlavano di donne bellissime che non prestavano loro alcuna attenzione, o che prestavano loro le attenzioni richieste ma poi rubavano loro il cuore e lo facevano a pezzi. Erano immagini piuttosto raccapriccianti, e Niel si chiedeva quanto ci fosse di vero in quelle parole.

Arunnil non ne pareva mai molto turbato, rideva di alcune di quelle canzoni e ne cantava delle parti. Quando lo faceva, gli Uomini tacevano per ascoltarlo meglio, poco abituati al canto di un Primogenito.

Questo le diceva che non erano la sua compagnia solita. E la riempiva di molte altre domande.

Anche Arunnil aveva domande per lei, come si era aspettata, e la sera, mentre i Secondogeniti interrompevano le loro canzoni, troppo ubriachi per reggersi in piedi, Niel e lui andavano all’esterno del campo a fare da guardia e parlare.

«Dimmi, Arrâdirri, cosa ti porta sulle tracce del demone pallido dell’Ovest?» fu la prima domanda di Arunnil. «Quali sono le tue vere ragioni?»

«L’ho ospitato nella mia casa e lui mi ha ringraziata spiando nella mia mente e fuggendo nella notte» raccontò Niel.

Arunnil serrò la mascella e badò a cambiare discorso.

«Ho sentito che è stato visto a Calahvac, quando è morto l’Aiutante dell’Est» disse Arunnil, un’altra sera.

«Pensi che le due cose siano legate?»

Arunnil guardò davanti a sé, con la fronte corrugata. «Per quanto ne so, nessuno lo avrebbe fatto avvicinare al tempio. Ma non conosco bene i trucchi di cui sono capaci i Disertori».

«Cambiare aspetto non è uno di questi».

«Ma tessere oggetti con cui passare inosservati sì».

Lo sguardo di Arunnil non si abbassò sul suo mantello – quello che era stato di Eönwë – ma Niel ebbe la certezza che lui intendesse quello. Se solo avesse saputo che non era neppure di fattura Eldarin...!

Un’altra sera ancora, Niel ebbe il modo di chiedergli quale fosse la situazione della tribù.

«Morakiravi ci guida ancora» le rispose Arunnil. Ma non aggiunse altro e Niel poté solo sperare che, se Morwë era ancora alla guida dei Kinn-lai, allora doveva esserci ancora Lemyarë al suo fianco. 

«Sai dove posso trovarli?» gli chiese Niel. Oromë non aveva detto niente sul loro ritorno, e Niel iniziava ad avere idee a riguardo.

Arunnil non diede segno di volerle rispondere, però. E Niel non chiese altro. Forse c’era una brutta storia dietro questo suo viaggiare da solo, come un reietto.

Forse non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di lui più di tanto.

Finché erano stati fuori dal deserto, gli Esterling che andavano nei villaggi a raccogliere informazioni, avevano portato con loro anche racconti sul demone pallido dell’Ovest che infervoravano gli animi dei loro compagni, e confondevano Niel.

Ora, però erano entrati nel deserto da un giorno, e i racconti che avevano raccolto erano già vecchi. Non che questo creasse loro problemi, non si stancavano di raccontare di come il demone pallido avesse cercato di violare una donna intenta a fare la spesa, di come avesse cercato di spogliarne altre due per strada e di come era stato scacciato dagli scongiuri della gente.

Cosa aveva fatto Eönwë? Possibile che si fosse davvero avvicinato a delle donne Esterling? Le sembrava incredibile che avesse potuto abbandonare lo sdegno con cui aveva sempre guardato gli Esterling che avevano incrociato, per anche solo  _toccare_  uno di loro.

«Non ci posso credere che non abbia fatto niente a quelle due!» esclamò uno degli uomini. «Ho visto la faccia di mia figlia dopo aver incontrato lo sguardo di quel demone pallido, e lui non l’aveva neppure toccata».

«Questo è quello che tua figlia ha  _raccontato_ » ridacchiò l’uomo di fianco.

Il primo uomo si voltò con i pugni serrati. «Cosa stai dicendo su mia figlia?»

L’altro ghignò. «Che ha ricevuto più di uno sguardo dal demone pallido».

«Come osi?»

Niel distolse lo sguardo dalla rissa, per rivolgerlo ad Arunnil al suo fianco, seduto sul tappeto, con le gambe incrociate e un bicchiere di the in mano.

«Che ne pensi di queste voci, Arrâdirri?» le chiese lui.

«Che sono le solite voci esagerate degli Esterling».

Arunnil sollevò un angolo della bocca.

«Ma se il demone pallido si fosse davvero macchiato di tutti questi crimini, cosa pensi che dovremmo fare?»

Niel corrugò la fronte. Era di Eönwë che stavano parlando e lui non era tipo da agire in quel modo folle. E lei era lì per evitare che gli facessero del male, soprattutto perché lui era innocente. Si sentiva superiore a chiunque e riusciva a essere pomposo, testardo e odioso, ma non per questo meritava di essere punito per qualcosa che non aveva fatto.

«Catturarlo, fargli capire che ha sbagliato e ottenere un pentimento da lui».

Arunnil inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Hai delle vedute molto morbide sulla giustizia».

No, non le aveva. Ma Eönwë era innocente, era pur sempre di lui che si stava parlando! Uccidere accoliti e importunare donne Esterling? Si sarebbe tagliato una mano piuttosto.

Certo, aveva esagerato con Corweth, ma quello era  _Eönwë_. Era sempre stato così, il comandante di eserciti, che manda gli altri avanti, pur essendo lui il più abile tra i guerrieri di Arda.

Niel lo aveva sempre saputo e non lo aveva mai amato in particolar modo per questo. Ma lo accettava ora. Era l'unica certezza che aveva riguardo quelle voci.

Eönwë non aveva fatto nulla di tutto ciò.

«Credo nel portare i colpevoli a giudizio» disse Niel ad Arunnil, «credo anche nella morte come punizione, ma in questo caso, se abbiamo a che vedere con un Disertore... Mi viene difficile credere che possa aver fatto una piccola parte di quello che si racconta. I Disertori vivono in modo diverso,  _uccidere_  è visto in modo diverso».

«Quindi, in base a queste tue conoscenze, hai già emesso un giudizio». Arunnil sorseggiò il the. «E saresti disposta a cambiare questo tuo giudizio, se dovessi scoprire che le voci hanno un fondo di verità?»

Niel tornò a guardare gli uomini, che avevano smesso di prendersi a pugni e ora sedevano intorno al fuoco e ridevano.

«Sarei disposta sì». Per quanto le sembrasse improbabile visto chi era coinvolto.

L'unica persona con cui non avrebbe cambiato il suo giudizio e la sua sentenza, era l'assassino di Pallando. Perché nulla poteva giustificare la morte di un vecchio, nulla poteva giustificare la morte di un Cacciatore. Non era neppure riuscita a capire cosa ne fosse stato del suo spirito, per quanto ne sapeva lei poteva essersi dissolto come quello di Curumo ed essere irrecuperabile. Perché, seppur animati dalle migliori intenzioni, quei sacrifici erano sbagliati e avevano un riflesso sullo spirito di Pallando, oltre che sul legame con la veste.

Curumo non aveva sacrificato nessun Figlio di Ilúvatar alla Tenebra e la sua fine era nota. Per Pallando, a Niel rimanevano ben poche illusioni. Poteva solo aggrapparsi alla speranza di salvare Alatar dalla stessa fine.

La brezza della notte nel deserto le portò alle narici odori familiari.

I Varnë.

Eönwë.

Lo avevano trovato infine!

Doveva farlo sapere ad Arunnil e i suoi uomini? O sarebbe stato meglio fuggire nella notte, recuperare Eönwë e galoppare verso Doragzûl?

Se li avesse avvisati, avrebbe potuto scoprire i loro piani per Eönwë.

Se fosse fuggita, se li sarebbe trovati alle calcagna, se non subito, nel giro di un giorno.

E purtroppo non aveva idea di dove nascondersi per confondere le tracce, questo stesso deserto le aveva scompigliato i piani, quando si era rivelato più sabbioso di quanto ricordasse. Il dominio di Sauron aveva fatto altri danni a un territorio già vessato. Chissà cosa era successo più a Est!

Magari Arunnil intendeva solo catturare Eönwë e, a quel punto, Niel avrebbe perorato la sua causa e avrebbe dimostrato che era innocente, o avrebbe cercato di ottenere la possibilità di portarlo a giudizio da sola, per poi proseguire per la sua strada.

Se invece intendeva ucciderlo...

Arunnil girò la testa verso di lei, inarcò un sopracciglio, ma non parlò.

No, Niel avrebbe evitato che lo facesse. Anche se per Eönwë non avrebbe voluto dire una morte definitiva, ma solo un suo ritorno ad Aman, la prospettiva non le piaceva. Voleva ritrovarlo, voleva riabbracciarlo e continuare il viaggio  _con lui_ , non da sola.

In assenza di certezze sui territori più a Est, Niel doveva affidarsi ancora un po’ ad Arunnil e i suoi.

«Sento l’odore del demone pallido dell’Ovest» disse Niel. «Viene da Nord-Est, a favore di vento».

Posato il bicchiere di the, Arunnil si mise in piedi e diede ordine agli uomini intorno al fuoco di svegliare gli altri e prepararsi a catturarlo.

«Mentre si organizzano, vieni con me» disse a lei. «C’è una cosa che devi vedere».

Raggiunsero i muli e Arunnil si chinò di fianco alla cassa tra i suoi bagagli. Niel gli si accostò, per vederlo manovrare con la serratura e una chiave.

«Se ci consigli cautela perché credi che non siamo attrezzati per dare la caccia a un Disertore così potente» le disse Arunnil, «puoi ricrederti».

Sollevò il coperchio della cassa e quella cattiva sensazione che Niel aveva sentito spesso nell'Est si fece forte e chiara.

Densa, viscida e soffocante, era la tenebra di Melkor, la sua essenza stessa, che era raccolta in un martello da guerra: era in dimensioni sproporzionate a qualsiasi Figlio di Ilúvatar, anche se Arunnil avrebbe potuto tenerlo in mano senza trascinarlo per terra; ma la testa era grossa e tozza di proposito, perché erano state mani abili a comporlo e quelle stesse mani avrebbero dovuto usarlo.

Era troppo simile al Martello degli Inferi per essere un caso.

Niel sgranò gli occhi e Arunnil la guardò oltre la spalla, con un mezzo sorriso.

«Lo senti anche tu, vero?» Arunnil tornò a rivolgersi al martello e indossò un guanto, prima di passarvi sopra una mano. «È stato difficile da recuperare, ma è il modo migliore per assicurarci che quel Disertore venga annientato del tutto. Sarà una bella lezione per chi lo ha inviato».

Quest'arma poteva essere falsa, magari non funzionava come le lasciava intuire Arunnil, ma Niel non voleva provarlo su Eönwë. Quell'arma non doveva arrivare a  _un passo_  da lui.

«Cos'è? Da dove salta fuori?»

Arunnil richiuse la cassa e la tenebra che Niel aveva percepito, strisciante e densa, svanì.

«Viene dalle rovine della Torre Nera ed era stato creato per annientare del tutto i nemici del suo creatore». Arunnil emise un verso nasale alla vista dell'espressione di Niel.

«Lo chiamiamo “Il Secondo Martello degli Inferi”».

 

* * *

 

Eönwë non aveva mai visto il deserto prima di allora.

Non era riuscito a trovare Rhûmlah, ma la sera prima si era accodato a una carovana. Nessuno gli aveva posto domande, né gli prestava troppa attenzione. Gli avevano permesso di unirsi alle loro soste per l’acqua, ma non gli avevano parlato.

Gli sembrava comunque che loro sapessero chi fosse, a giudicare dagli scongiuri che facevano alcuni alla sua vista.

Se non altro, da quanto aveva sentito, la traversata del deserto sarebbe stata breve: erano entrati nel deserto la sera prima, e ne sarebbero usciti quella notte prima del sorgere di Anar. Ed Eönwë, che vedeva molto più lontano di tutti loro, vedeva oltre l’orizzonte dei mortali e poteva vedere la fine del deserto.

Così, quel giorno, al tramonto, si era separato dalla sosta della carovana, per proseguire da solo e poter lasciare il prima possibile quel terreno sabbioso in cui Anar sembrava bruciare più che mai.

Eönwë avrebbe potuto giurare che durante il giorno aveva sentito gli occhi di Arien su di sé.

Forse ora si era convinta che lui meritava davvero una punizione.

Forse ora si era resa conto del perché lui cercasse a tutti i costi un modo per pagare per i suoi errori.

Ma ora era notte e il deserto sabbioso era al termine. Doveva solo andare più avanti, ancora un po’, a piedi e tenendo i Varnë per la corda intorno al collo.

E poi avrebbe dovuto sopportare fino a Nómeraxë.

Da solo.

Neanche le stelle di Varda gli davano conforto. Lo facevano sentire sotto accusa quanto le fiamme del frutto del Laurelin. Che Isil ne nascondesse una parte al suo passaggio serviva a poco.

Si sentiva osservato, come se Varda lo guardasse attraverso le sue stelle e fosse delusa da come avesse perso la via.  _Lei_  aveva voluto mandarlo in Endórë, quando lui aveva sollevato obiezioni contro Nielíqui, e ora Eönwë le aveva dimostrato di non essere poi tanto più capace.

Il suo più grande fallimento era il viso sconvolto di Sahjal.

Eönwë chiuse gli occhi e strinse una mano intorno alla spilla.

Uno dei Varnë sbuffò, agitato, ed Eönwë si fermò per guardarlo. I cavalli avevano un orecchio puntato avanti e uno indietro: qualcosa aveva attirato la loro attenzione ed Eönwë stette in ascolto.

Tra le dune, poco più di lievi alture illuminate da Isil calante, il vento si percepiva appena e non portava nessun odore particolare a Eönwë.

Ma, quando chiuse gli occhi, il canto dell’aria gli disse qualcosa di più.

Non era solo.

C’era qualcuno appostato tra le dune.

Molti qualcuno, almeno due dozzine.

Per tutte le cime delle Pelóri, come poteva non essersi accorto di tutta quella gente che lo seguiva?

Quella distrazione era un errore gravissimo.

Un altro.

Per prima cosa, doveva tenere qualsiasi attacco lontano dai Varnë.

Eönwë lasciò le funi e accarezzò il collo di entrambi i cavalli, poi si diresse nella direzione indicata dal vento. Sotto il mantello, portò una mano all’elsa della spada, mentre la sabbia si spostava sotto i suoi piedi.

Non aveva idea di chi fossero e cosa volessero da lui, né gli interessava. Non aveva neppure tutta questa voglia di combattere, voleva essere lasciato stare fino a Nómeraxë.

E per ottenerlo, doveva dar loro una lezione.

Un gruppo di sei uomini si sollevò dalla sabbia e gli corse incontro, con urla di battaglia. Esterling, armati di sciabole e lance.

Eönwë liberò spada e fodero dalla cintura e andò incontro all’uomo più vicino. Parò il fendente diretto contro di lui, gli spinse il fodero nello stomaco, per poi avanzare verso gli altri uomini. In due corsero verso di lui, ma Eönwë si piegò sulle ginocchia, evitò le loro armi e colpì le gambe di entrambi di taglio.

Altre urla e altri uomini gli corsero incontro. Tutti insieme.

Eönwë non era certo di voler sopravvivere quello scontro. Volevano distruggere questo demone immaginario che erano convinti che lui fosse?

Lui non era quello che credevano. Ma a loro non importava la verità.

Come non era importata a lui quando aveva ucciso prima di allora.

Eönwë tirò affondi e pugni, colpì le gambe di chi lo assaliva, e ricevette tagli e altri pugni. Qualcuno gli afferrò il mantello, Eönwë strappò la spilla e fu di nuovo libero. Una lama gli trapassò il fianco e lui urlò e colpì alla testa un uomo che si trovò davanti.

Non riusciva a vedere i volti di nessuno, erano tutti scuri e indistinti sotto le stelle.

La sua veste si mosse per lui, in automatico, parò e affondò colpi come il suo spirito era sempre stato abituato a fare.

Non sentì nessuno dei colpi che andarono a segno dopo quel primo.

Non sentì la fatica mentre lo assaltavano.

I Varnë erano al sicuro, lontani.

Poco importava che lui fosse circondato.

Un calcio dietro le ginocchia fece crollare Eönwë in ginocchio. Sollevò una gamba per rialzarsi, falciò l’aria intorno a sé con il fodero e costrinse gli uomini ad allontanarsi. Ne erano spuntati altri nel mentre, dovevano essere usciti tutti dai loro nascondigli.

Eönwë non aveva via d’uscita.

Non senza uccidere.

E non voleva più farlo.

C’erano gli occhi di Sahjal che lo guardavano, il suo viso distorto dal terrore.

Un uomo gli si lanciò contro con la lancia puntata verso il suo petto. Le gambe gli pesavano, i piedi sprofondavano nella sabbia, ma Eönwë poté afferrare la punta della lancia dell’uomo, torcerla via dalla sua presa e colpirlo allo stomaco con il fondo dell’asta: l’uomo crollò indietro.

Un altro uomo si avvicinò da sinistra, mentre uno degli uomini col turbante gli andava incontro da destra, con scudo e sciabola.

Doveva alzarsi.

_Subito._

Spostò il peso in avanti sulla gamba sollevata, ma qualcuno gli afferrò i capelli e gli tirò la testa indietro. Una lama fredda premette contro la sua gola.

Un peso gli affondò la punta della spada nella sabbia. Afferrarono il suo braccio sinistro e glielo torsero dietro la schiena.

Era finita.

Eönwë si era distratto, non era stato concentrato come avrebbe dovuto. Non era qualcosa che gli fosse mai capitato. L’ultima volta che si era lasciato battere era stato quando erano crollate le Lampade.

Ora, però, non aveva più alcun motivo per continuare a battersi.

Dove era Nómeraxë? Oltre il deserto, d’accordo, ma poi? Come ci sarebbe arrivato?

Come avrebbe fatto senza Nielíqui?

Avrebbe voluto che lei fosse stata lì, a combattere al suo fianco. E a portare avanti quella che era la sua missione.

Invece era solo, circondato. Battuto.

Eönwë non era più così certo che fosse stata una buona idea diffidare di lei. Sia quando era stata offerta volontaria da Oromë, sia quando era uscita dal tempio senza Pallando. Se Niel aveva fatto così ci doveva essere stato un motivo; anche se, quando Eönwë aveva incontrato Pallando, lui non gli era sembrato molto pentito e remissivo.

Poteva essere che Nielíqui fosse stata ingannata.

E lui non si era fidato di lei.

E lei aveva lasciato Endórë.

Un mormorio tra gli uomini in cerchio intorno a Eönwë, e allora lui sentì qualcosa di strano dell’aria. Qualcosa di denso e pesante, che gli si stava avvicinando.

_Chi_  lo aveva catturato? Erano semplici uomini questi o servivano qualcuno?

Eönwë scrutò i visi intorno a lui e vide gli Esterling e gli uomini con turbante – gli Haradrim – fare largo per lasciar passar una figura alta, snella e muscolosa, con una coda di trecce alta sulla testa. Aveva la pelle scura e gli occhi grigi da Primogenito.

Quell’aspetto ricordava moltissimo quello che aveva assunto Nielíqui.

Aveva un significato questo, non era così? Doveva proprio farsi catturare da un Avar con l’aspetto simile a Nielíqui!

_Sei un fallimento e un traditore._

L’Avar si fermò a tre passi da Eönwë, ma il suo sguardo fu attirato da quello che l’Avar stringeva nella mano destra, coperta da un guanto.

La fonte di quell’aria oscura.

Un martello da guerra.

Troppo simile al Martello degli Inferi per i suoi gusti. Da dove spuntava fuori quel martello? La fattura gli era così familiare da far male.

«E così, demone pallido dell’Ovest» disse l’Avar in Esterling, «non eri poi così difficile da catturare».

Eönwë scoprì i denti. «Non che tu abbia fatto nulla per catturarmi» rispose in Quenya.

Era una provocazione, sciocca pure. Perché l’Avar era il capitano di questo gruppo di Esterling e Haradrim. E comunque non lo avrebbe capito davvero, per quanto il Quenya potesse ricordare l’antica lingua del Cuiviénen. Di certo, Eönwë non aveva capito il linguaggio dei Windan, il che gli dava una chiara idea di quanto fossero cambiate le lingue.

L’Avar, infatti, non parve colpito dalle sue parole.

Il volto immobile, sollevò il martello.

Delle urla fuori dal cerchio di uomini, attirarono l’attenzione dell’Avar lontano da Eönwë. Qualcuno gemette, una corda vibrò nell’aria della notte.

Nitriti.

I Varnë.

Eönwë liberò la spada da sotto il piede dell’Haradrim a destra, affondò un colpo indietro nel fianco dell’uomo che gli teneva i capelli. Qualcosa di caldo gli scivolò lungo il collo, ma il pugnale cadde a terra davanti a lui. Di nuovo pieno di energie, Eönwë rovesciò l’uomo che gli teneva la mano sinistra.

L’Avar riportò l’attenzione su di lui e mosse un passo in avanti, ma Eönwë afferrò il pugnale e lo lanciò contro di lui. Non lo colpì, perché l’Avar si spostò di lato, ma guadagnò il tempo per mettersi in piedi.

Gli uomini erano distratti e la corda vibrò di nuovo nell’aria, con il suono degli zoccoli sulla sabbia.

Eönwë sentiva un’energia sconosciuta invaderlo.

Voleva di nuovo combattere.

Sopravvivere, quantomeno.

L’Avar gli si avvicinò, Eönwë gli lanciò contro uno degli uomini che lo circondavano.

Il cerchio si aprì al suono di zoccoli e allora Eönwë la vide.

Nielíqui. In groppa a Minyavarnë, con Tatyavarnë al seguito.

«Salta su!» gli ordinò e gli passò di fianco, in corsa, arco teso e frecce in mano. Scoccò una freccia verso l’Avar, che le urlò in una lingua sconosciuta.

Nielíqui gli urlò nella stessa lingua, con tono di scherno.

Non gli importava cosa si stessero dicendo: Eönwë corse dietro a Tatyavarnë e gli saltò in groppa.

Nielíqui, era davvero Nielikki!

Quella crocchia di trecce, quella schiena, quell’arco, era lei!

Mancava il mantello di Ilmarë, se non per una striscia slabbrata intorno al suo collo.

Ma era lei, tutta intera.

Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo al cielo e qualcosa, nel luccichio nelle stelle, gli disse che Varda stava sorridendo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops, avevo detto che avrei postato di giovedì e sto postando di giovedì, ma fingiamo che quello passato non sia esistito *fischietta*  
> Ahimè, la salute si è messa di traverso agli impegni (lavorativi e non) del weekend precedente e il risultato è stato nessun capitolo revisionato, yeeeee! Che fossi demoralizzata per questo non ha aiutato, lol.  
> Sinceramente, questa serie di capitoli la odiavo nella prima bozza e l'ho odiata nella riscrittura, perché sono difficili e non mi piace scrivere dei protagonisti da soli all’avventura e prima o poi troverò un modo più efficace per scrivere queste situazioni, eh. Intanto, continuo a essere frustrata e a chiedere loro: whyyyy? E a revisionare fino allo sfinimento e a cercare anche nuovi metodi per sistemare tutto questo scempio, perché la riscrittura non era stata sufficiente, niente affatto. Meeeeeh!  
> E no, non sto evitando accuratamente di dire qualsiasi cosa sul capitolo sotto mano. Cosa ve lo fa pensare?  
> Scherzi a parte, il nome Kinn di Morwë – Morakiravi – è una mia creazione con l’assistenza di **melianar** e **tyelemmaiwe** che mi hanno dato una mano con le radici per creare un nome in Eldarin comune da trasformare, e anche l’assistenza di _habib_ , che ho tormentato senza pietà per le conoscenze antropologiche e soprattutto linguistiche (anche se non mi legge, un grazie per la pazienza ci va).   
> Comunque, Morwë sembra voler dire qualcosa tipo “persona nera” e dal significato ha tutta l’aria di essere un nome che gli è stato dato dai loremaster faziosissimi Eldarin. Per quanto _mor-_ voglia dire anche “notte”, ci voleva un qualcosa che rendesse l’idea della notte (stellata, awww) tanto amata dai Quendi dei tempi che furono, quindi si è aggiunto un _aklar_ a rendere la gloria del tutto.   
>  Anche Arunnil e Arrâdirri sono nomi Kinn, di produzione propria, neh.  
> Detto questo, chiudo sul serio ringraziando tutti coloro che leggono per la pazienza. Questa storia è complessa e la real life non mi aiuta a trovare la tranquillità necessaria per gli ultimi ritocchi prima del postaggio.  
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,  
> Kan


	13. Capitolo XIII. La fonte di tutti i problemi

Niel premette la mano sullo stomaco e trovò la pelle e i vestiti umidi e viscidi di sangue.

Non si era quasi resa conto della lama che aveva cercato di sbudellarla, presa com’era stata dal sentire se Arunnil stava calando il Secondo Martello degli Inferi su Eönwë.

Aveva fatto appena in tempo.

I Varnë correvano verso Est, come se la sabbia fosse stata terreno solido. Niel non aveva idea di dove Gwinion avesse acquistato questi cavalli, ma ora capiva perché era stato riluttante a liberarsene.

Era bastato nitrire loro che avevano bisogno di fuggire il più lontano possibile e avevano eseguito.

Eönwë era accasciato sul collo del suo cavallo, una mano intorno al fianco, l’altra stretta alla criniera. Vedeva due tagli sulla coscia e aveva intravisto un segno violaceo sotto un occhio. Quella situazione le ricordava troppo la loro fuga dai Windan. Nemmeno questa volta Niel aveva idea dell’entità delle ferite che gli erano state inflitte, ma dovevano trovare un luogo sicuro e lontano da Arunnil e i suoi uomini per riprendersi.

Chissà questa volta, senza veleno, come avrebbero reagito le loro vesti.

Stavano raggiungendo la fine della fascia sabbiosa del deserto e Niel non sapeva che direzione prendere. Non aveva idea di come fossero ridotti i territori più a Est, vedeva altro deserto, roccioso questa volta, e la cosa non le piaceva.

Non vedeva altra soluzione se non chiedere.

Niel portò una mano a coppa al lato della bocca e sollevò la testa al cielo. Emise i versi dei barbagianni e dei gufi, delle civette e degli allocchi, chiedendo a qualcuno di loro di una tana.

Non ricevette alcuna risposta.

Forse era meglio così.

Niel gettò uno sguardo verso Eönwë, che si era raddrizzato in groppa al cavallo. Aveva il volto, il collo e il fronte della camicia e della tunica sporchi di sangue, ma si reggeva senza apparente fatica.

Stava meglio, quindi? I suoi occhi aperti e luminosi le dicevano di sì.

Lui le sorrise e Niel non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.

Era così felice di rivederlo in viso. Prima lo aveva solo sentito combattere, aveva visto i suoi capelli biondi guizzare tra le teste scure degli uomini di Arunnil. Aveva temuto di essere in ritardo. Aveva temuto che fossero riusciti a batterlo.

Per qualche motivo, si era fatto atterrare, ma non sconfiggere.

Niel gli sorrise e avrebbe voluto fare di più.

Avrebbe voluto fermarsi e stringerlo a sé, sentirlo di nuovo tra le sue braccia. Però non c’era tempo. Niel guardò alle sue spalle, alla ricerca di qualcosa che le indicasse che Arunnil e i suoi uomini erano alle loro calcagna.

Un grido attirò la sua attenzione verso il cielo.

Un gufo li raggiunse, li superò e tornò indietro. Gridò ancora e Niel non ebbe dubbi del perché fosse lì. Gli disse nella sua lingua che erano feriti e che avevano bisogno di protezione e acqua.

Il gufo girò sopra alla sua testa e volò via.

I Varnë si lasciarono il deserto alle loro spalle e sul terreno roccioso aumentarono la velocità. Niel nitrì al suo cavallo di rallentare, di riposarsi in attesa del gufo e, seppur con uno sbuffo contrariato, il Varnë la accontentò e proseguì al passo.

I due cavalli si affiancarono ed Eönwë si raddrizzò, le mani strette alla criniera del suo Varnë.

«Sei viva» disse.

Niel sorrise di nuovo. «Non potevo lasciarti solo, no? Vista l’attenzione che hai attirato su di te, credo che sarei tornata anche se non ne avessi avuto intenzione».

Si sarebbe aspettata che lui si risentisse di quelle parole, ma Eönwë la guardò: il viso, le spalle, le mani, i fianchi, le gambe, bevendosi ogni dettaglio, come se non credesse ancora ai suoi occhi.

Niel sentiva un calore insopportabile in petto.

Non si era resa conto di  _quanto_  avesse temuto che potesse succedergli qualcosa, tra Arunnil e i suoi che gli davano la caccia e tutte le voci che gli giravano intorno. Eönwë era ammaccato, ferito anche, ma era  _vivo_  e sembrava felice di rivederla, quanto era lei di rivederlo.

Le importava poco del suo giuramento e dell’aiuto di cui aveva bisogno da lui.

Non importava più, non adesso.

Solo ora che si trovava di nuovo davanti a Eönwë poté permettersi di provare la gioia di aver salvato almeno  _una_  delle persone a cui teneva. Che amava.

Niel tese una mano per accarezzargli una guancia.

«Sono tornata appena ho potuto».

Eönwë spinse la guancia contro il suo palmo e chiuse gli occhi. Il segno violaceo era ingiallito.

«Ma ci sono voluti comunque sette giorni di Endórë» aggiunse Niel.

«Non importa ormai» disse lui e la guardò. «Dobbiamo andare a Nómeraxë e ci andremo insieme. Sai dov’è?»

_Nómeraxë._

Niel sbatté le palpebre. «Lo so, e dobbiamo trovarci lì per la Festa della Liberazione, al prossimo oscuramento di Isil. Ma tu come fai a conoscere quel nome?»

Eönwë corrugò la fronte. «Sapevi che dovevamo andare a Nómeraxë?»

«A Doragzûl, sì, me lo ha detto l’uomo da cui ho saputo che Pallando era a Calahvac» disse Niel e rise piano. «Nómeraxë ora si chiama  _Doragzûl_ ».

Eönwë la scrutò. «Per questo nessuno mi capiva?»

Niel scoppiò a ridere. Aveva passato quei giorni a vagare perché nessuno sapeva rispondergli quando lui usava non solo un nome straniero, ma anche andato in disuso?

Tipico di Eönwë, quanto le era mancato?

Eönwë non era divertito quanto lei e la fissò finché non tornò seria.

«Mi avevi parlato della festa per l’oscuramento di Isil, ma non avevi detto  _dove_ , vero?»

Niel scosse la testa. «Non credevo ti sarebbe potuto servire. O che tu potessi trovare il nome antico di Doragzûl». Quella era stata una possibilità che lei non avrebbe mai contemplato. «Dove lo hai trovato?»

«In una lettera dallo scrittoio di Pallando. Era una delle poche parole che ho capito subito. Per il resto c’erano nomi in codice e degli scarabocchi».

Scarabocchi. Quelli che per lui dovevano essere scarabocchi, per lei avrebbero potuto essere qualcosa di più, se la memoria non la tradiva.

«Hai con te la lettera?»

Eönwë annuì e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma un grido lo interruppe e gli fece sollevare gli occhi al cielo.

Il gufo si avvicinò a loro con un altro grido, fece il giro e riprese a volare verso Sud-Est.

Tempo di seguirlo verso un luogo sicuro.

Niel nitrì ai Varnë di seguire il gufo e lanciò uno sguardo verso Eönwë.

«Quella lettera» gli disse, «dovrai farmela leggere».

 

 

Mentre Anar tingeva l’orizzonte di rosa, il gufo li guidò in una cava, nascosta nel deserto roccioso. Gradoni di roccia scendevano in un lago scuro, e blocchi di pietra dorata erano ancora lì abbandonati, quasi gli operai avessero dovuto abbandonare la cava di fretta, senza portar via gli ultimi frutti dell’estrazione.

Era un posto strano, in cui spuntavano arbusti ed erba giallognola e la vita sembrava sospesa.

I Varnë non avevano dato alcun segno di stanchezza per tutta la cavalcata e non sembrarono impazienti di scendere e fermarsi a brucare quel che offriva loro la cava. Erano incredibili per essere cavalli di Endórë. Avrebbero potuto cavalcare con loro Cacciatori senza sfigurare e Niel quasi si pentì di averli sottovalutati, dopo la perdita di Alagon.

Il gufo girò in tondo sulla testa di Niel, in attesa di una parola.

Un ordine.

Niel lo ringraziò e il gufo volò via infastidito.

Discesero con i Varnë le gradinate lungo le pareti della cava ed Eönwë si guardò intorno, come cercando qualcosa, la fronte corrugata.

«Non mi piace questo posto, siamo in una posizione di svantaggio» disse, infine.

Niel sollevò lo sguardo sulle pareti di roccia levigata che li circondavano.  _Tana, sicuro_ , le diceva l’istinto.

Peccato che il suo istinto, quella volta, si sbagliasse.

Quella stessa tana si sarebbe potuta trasformare in una trappola.

«L'unico vantaggio che abbiamo è che non siamo subito visibili dall'esterno» disse Niel, «ma sì, non è il posto migliore possibile».

«Avremmo bisogno di qualcuno di vedetta in cima, se eventuali esploratori dovessero arrivare fin qui».

Niel non aveva nulla da ridire sugli scrupoli di Eönwë per la loro difesa, era d'accordo, per quanto lei contasse più spesso sul fiuto che sulla vista. In quel caso, però, i loro inseguitori sapevano che lei era molto attenta agli odori e avrebbero potuto evitare di mettersi a favore di vento.

Non era un posto così sicuro, no, ma avevano altro?

«Purtroppo siamo solo noi due» gli disse. «Ci fermeremo il necessario per guarire e lavarci, abbiamo ancora tutta la giornata davanti».

Con un grugnito di assenso, Eönwë smontò da cavallo. Niel lo imitò e lasciarono i Varnë liberi di pascolare per la cava.

«Sai quanto ci vuole per arrivare a Nómeraxë?»

«C’è bisogno di capire quanto a Sud ci troviamo, ma da quel che dicevano Arunnil e i suoi, dovrebbero essere quattro o cinque giorni dal deserto» disse Niel e ghignò. «E, Eönwë,  _Doragzûl_. Ora si chiama Doragzûl».

Eönwë slacciò la cintura e la lasciò cadere a terra, spada e tutto.

«Suona male» commentò lui, sbottonando la tunica.

«È Lingua Nera, è fatta per suonare male».

Eönwë si girò a guardarla. Niel si sarebbe aspettata un commento sul genere «Non vorrai farmi parlare in Lingua Nera, spero», ma non giunse mai. Forse lui lo stava per fare, e poi si era reso conto di quanto fosse un'obiezione assurda.

Di certo, ora, aveva gli occhi fissi sullo squarcio nei suoi vestiti all'altezza dello stomaco.

«Sei stata ferita?»

Niel aprì il taglio che aveva rovinato camicia e giubba, il tessuto era asciutto ormai, un po’ rigido per il sangue rappreso ma non c’era più una ferita sanguinante. Dopotutto, non era stata molto profonda, lei si era tirata indietro in tempo, ma era stato un taglio mirato a farle uscire gli intestini, il genere di ferita che avrebbe potuto uccidere un Primogenito.

Ora il taglio sembrava richiuso in alcuni punti: doveva essere dove non l'aveva sforzato con la cavalcata. Per il resto, c’era una crosta che le dava buone speranze.

Una mano pallida le sfiorò lo stomaco e Niel sollevò lo sguardo verso Eönwë, con il livido sullo zigomo ora giallognolo e del sangue secco all'angolo della bocca. Era messo peggio lui di lei, di gran lunga, ma il tocco caldo della sua mano fu confortante.

Era tutto intero. Lo erano entrambi.

Niel gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo strinse, il viso premuto contro la sua spalla. Lui la abbracciò e sospirò sollevato.

«Temevo di non rivederti più».

«Lo hai già detto» gli rispose. Non era vero, ma sentirglielo dire spezzò qualcosa in lei. E Niel era felice, anche con l’odore di sangue secco che le torturava le narici. «Sei ferito anche tu. Vuoi farmi vedere?»

Eönwë sciolse l’abbraccio e la guardò con le sopracciglia inarcate.

«Sto già guarendo» disse e sfilò tunica e camicia, per allargare le braccia a mostrargli che tutto sommato la sua veste stava meglio di quanto sembrasse poco prima. «Non ho mai visto un Primogenito guarire così in fretta senza l’aiuto di un guaritore».

Niel piegò la testa di lato e toccò la linea sul fianco di lui, sporca di sangue ma coperta da una crosta, come se non fosse stato altro che un graffietto.

«Nemmeno io».

Questo provava la sua teoria che fosse il loro spirito a influenzare la veste. Un Primogenito reincarnato avrebbe forse raggiunto capacità simili, perché avrebbe avuto un fëa più potente di quello di qualsiasi altro Primogenito, ma Niel non aveva avuto modo di provare quell’altra teoria su nessuno di coloro che erano tornati in vita.

Eönwë la guardò in viso, con una strana ombra a un angolo della bocca, che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un mezzo sorriso.

Era così sorridente, ora che l’aveva ritrovata.

Niel stessa non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, sentiva le guance tirare per lo sforzo di trattenersi, di tornare seria. Di sembrare meno contenta. Ma non poteva farci niente. E non si sentiva così solo perché aveva di nuovo l’alleato di cui aveva bisogno al suo fianco, né perché con l’Araldo di Manwë vendicare Pallando e proteggere Alatar sarebbe stato più semplice.

Era felice di averlo di nuovo con sé perché era Eönwë e nessun altro.

Niel incontrò il suo sguardo.

«Lavare tutto questo sangue potrebbe servire a vedere meglio quel che resta delle ferite» gli disse.

Eönwë portò le mani ai lacci dei pantaloni: «Era quello che intendevo fare». Liberatosi anche dei pantaloni, andò al bordo del gradone di roccia, i muscoli della schiena e delle natiche che guizzavano sotto pelle a ogni passo, e si tuffò nel lago.

Niel si liberò a sua volta dei vestiti e lo raggiunse, scendendo dalla scalinata scolpita nella pietra. Arrivò al punto in cui l’acqua le arrivava alle spalle, immerse la testa e risalì un paio di gradini, per sedersi.

Si sentiva la sabbia in posti in cui non avrebbe dovuto arrivare, dopo aver lottato con quei tre Esterling che si erano resi conto del suo voltafaccia prima degli altri. Non era certa di come si fosse infilata sotto i vestiti, ma Niel la strofinò via dalle dita dei piedi e dalla pelle tra cosce e bacino.

«Non nuoti?» le chiese Eönwë e diede qualche bracciata all’indietro, verso il centro del lago.

Niel guardò l’acqua scura dove era più fondo e scosse la testa. Chissà dove si trovava il fondale di quella cava... non che volesse scoprirlo.

«Non ti piace l’acqua?»

Niel sollevò lo sguardo dal lago a Eönwë.

«Non dove non posso vedere il fondo».

Eönwë ridacchiò e tornò verso di lei. «Sarà per quello che non hai retto il viaggio in nave?»

Niel corrugò la fronte. «Eri sulla mia stessa nave?»

Eönwë si aggrappò al gradino su cui lei aveva i piedi e strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Era l’unica che seguisse la rotta che mi interessava».

Niel si passò la mano sulla ferita alla pancia e sentì la pelle liscia e intatta sotto il sangue che lavò via. C’era giusto una linea più chiara, dove c’era stato lo squarcio.

«E come ho fatto a non sentire la tua presenza?» Non era certa che avrebbe riconosciuto il suo odore in quella veste le era sconosciuto, ma almeno percepire un altro Maia non avrebbe dovuto essere  _così_  difficile.

Anche se aveva dovuto fare i conti con la sua nuova veste.

«Ero già sulla nave quando Vána è salita a controllarla».

Niel inarcò le sopracciglia. Quindi nemmeno Vána poteva essersi accorta di nulla.

Perché, in teoria, Eönwë non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, quindi perché far caso alla sua presenza?

Se si fosse trattato di qualche pianta sconosciuta, allora Vána ci avrebbe fatto caso, ma un Maia di troppo non era il genere di cosa a cui la sua signora prestava molta attenzione.

«Tu, invece, mi devi spiegare come sei riuscita a tornare nella tua veste» disse Eönwë. «Le condizioni erano chiare per entrambi, prima di partire».

Niel sollevò lo sguardo verso Eönwë e poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia. «Nienna mi ha portata nelle sue aule».

«E poi ti ha fatta tornare nella tua veste».

Non era andata proprio così, ma importava davvero? Certo, più tardi avrebbe dovuto dire a Eönwë a  _quale_  costo fosse tornata nella sua veste. Però, in quel momento, lui aveva ancora il mento sporco di sangue e Niel gli passò le dita sulla macchia rossiccia.

Eönwë rimase immobile mentre lei strofinava via il sangue secco e, quando lei immerse la mano in acqua, si inginocchiò sul gradino tra i suoi piedi, le braccia sopra le sue cosce.

Sott’acqua, la situazione tra le gambe di Eönwë le ricordò quella sera a Calahvac.

E presto la sua veste decise che le sarebbe piaciuto, e parecchio, rivivere quei momenti.

Niel non aveva finito di parlare con lui, però.

«Quanto di quello che ho sentito su di te è vero?» gli chiese.

Eönwë corrugò la fronte. «Cosa hai sentito?»

«Ti chiamano demone pallido dell'Ovest».

Eönwë annuì. «Ho sentito quel nome anch'io, ma non capisco perché mi chiamano così».

«È il modo in cui chiamano gli Eldar. E tu hai l'aspetto di un Elda». Niel gli prese una ciocca di capelli che gli ricadeva oltre le spalle e la pettinò con le dita. Incontrò una certa resistenza di nodi e polvere, ma li districò, tirando piano.

Eönwë si fece più vicino e Niel poté occuparsi anche di altre ciocche dei suoi capelli.

«Cos’altro hai sentito?»

Niel non sollevò lo sguardo dai capelli di lui. «Che hai ucciso tutti gli accoliti sul tuo cammino».

Eönwë emise un verso nasale. «Così tanti?»

Non negò e quello non le piacque molto. C’era del vero, in quel racconto.

«E che hai denudato donne per strada».

Eönwë ridacchiò. Quello non era vero, allora.

«Avevano delle copie della mia spilla, le ho fermate per capire da dove le avessero prese».

Niel lo guardò. «Delle copie della tua spilla?»

«Non avevo poi molto torto con quella famiglia di Avari». Eönwë strinse gli occhi. «La locandiera deve avermi rubato la spilla e sua sorella deve averla data a qualcuno di quei suoi amici poco raccomandabili».

Niel serrò la mascella e le dita intorno a due ciocche dei suoi capelli. «Non avevi torto su di Corweth, non ti ho mai detto questo. Abbiamo avuto torto  _noi_  a comportarci peggio di Melkor con la sua mente».

Eönwë distolse lo sguardo e le passò una mano sulla coscia, piano, tracciando curve invisibili che le bruciarono la pelle. Ma non ribatté e Niel si chiese se lui non avesse capito, infine, la gravità delle loro azioni.

«Raccontano anche che hai...  _sedotto_  donne Esterling lungo il tuo cammino».

Eönwë inarcò le sopracciglia. «Questa è bella. Come avrei dovuto farlo? Non sono nemmeno capace a parlare loro».

Niel non si trattenne dal ghignare e gli passò un dito su una guancia. «Con i tuoi occhi dorati e l'aria arrogante, a quanto pare devi essere stato una bella vista per le donne del luogo?»

Eönwë rise piano. L’acqua si mosse tra loro con uno sciabordio. «E dire che, per la maggior parte del tempo, ho viaggiato con il viso coperto».

Aveva imparato qualcosa, se non altro! Niel fece scivolare una mano sulla pelle umida del suo petto. Peccato che fosse difficile nascondere con un mantello le sue spalle ampie da guerriero e gli occhi da aquila, soprattutto. Non avevano nulla da Figlio di Ilúvatar, neppure ora che si era abituata a vederli su quel volto.

Quegli occhi erano la parte più Eönwë di quella veste, un po' come le trecce erano la caratteristica più da Cacciatrice che lei si fosse portata con sé.

«Hai fatto bene» gli disse e gli tracciò il profilo del naso, fino alla punta e giù verso le labbra. Ne segnò la linea in cui si univano e poi giù fino al mento.

Niel sollevò lo sguardo verso gli occhi di Eönwë. La facevano bruciare sotto pelle, tra le gambe, dove l’acqua aveva smesso di sfiorarla a ogni movimento di lui.

«Senza di te, non sono stato un granché a nascondermi» mormorò lui.

«Meno male che sono tornata in tempo, allora. Qui sì che siamo nascosti».

Con una risata di gola, Eönwë avvicinò il viso al suo, così vicino che lei respirava il suo respiro e i loro nasi si sfioravano.

Solo un po’ più vicino, e lo avrebbe baciato.

Prima che lei potesse farlo, una mano di Eönwë corse dietro la nuca di Niel e le tirò il viso contro il suo il necessario per premere le loro labbra. C'era un che di esitante in quella mossa di Eönwë, come se non fosse certo che lei volesse, come se non fosse certo di cosa fare. Ma la sua bocca era morbida e calda e Niel piegò appena la testa di lato, per evitare l’ostacolo del naso, e lo accarezzò con la punta della lingua.

La mano di Eönwë si strinse tra i suoi capelli e lui aprì la bocca, per andarle incontro con la sua lingua, non più esitante, ma deciso come sul campo di battaglia. A quel contatto, Niel gemette dal fondo della gola e gli prese il viso tra le mani, non era certa se per aggrapparsi o per tenerlo buono.

Di una cosa era certa: umido, caldo,  _quello_  era un bacio.

Le stordiva i sensi, l’odore e il sapore di Eönwë erano così mescolati con i suoi da renderle difficile capire chi fosse cosa. E le mandavano una serie di sensazioni calde e liquide tra le gambe.

Niel allontanò la bocca da quella di Eönwë e sbatté le palpebre.

«Questo era un–».

«Lo so cos’è». Eönwë premette le labbra sulle sue e chiuse gli occhi per baciarla ancora, mentre l’altra mano le risaliva la coscia fino al fianco e su fino al seno.

I capezzoli le davano delle sensazioni strane al contatto con l’aria, un formicolare interessante, e quando Eönwë ne prese uno tra le dita, quelle sensazioni smisero di essere strane. Erano deliziose, perfette. Così com’era perfetta la stretta della mano di Eönwë sul suo seno.

Lui discese con le labbra fino alla mascella di Niel e le lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita, come se si stesse chiedendo se stesse facendo bene.

Niel gli spinse la testa più in basso, verso l’altro seno, che aveva bisogno delle stesse attenzioni.

Eönwë obbedì, con una risata bassa, e le succhiò piano un capezzolo. Niel ansimò e gli strinse le dita tra i capelli. Oh, era anche meglio delle sue dita!

«Continua» gli disse.

Ed Eönwë, da bravo soldato, eseguì.

 

* * *

 

La pelle di Nielikki era calda sotto le sue labbra e le sue mani, già asciutta dopo la breve immersione. Eönwë la prese per i fianchi e la tirò un paio di gradini più in alto, per farla sedere fuori dall’acqua.

Nielikki lo guardò con le sopracciglia inarcate. Le premette le labbra sotto la curva del seno, dove la pelle era delicata e soffice, e non poté vedere se la sua espressione fosse cambiata. Succhiò piano e il sospiro di Nielikki gli diede la risposta che cercava.

Stava facendo bene. Eönwë sorrise.

Baciarla gli era sembrata la cosa più giusta che potesse fare, dopo aveva ritrovata, e non voleva smettere tanto presto.

Lei lo aveva tirato fuori dai guai con quel gruppo di Esterling e quell’Avar col martello maligno, lo aveva protetto ancora una volta, ed Eönwë non riusciva a sentirsi inferiore o fallace per questo. Era già stato un fallimento, finché non era tornata Nielikki.

Raggiunse l’altro seno, tracciando una linea con la lingua fino alla capezzolo, per accarezzarlo con la punta.

Gli era così difficile dimenticare che solo una dozzina di giorni prima, quella veste era stata fredda e vuota sul pavimento del tempio di Calahvac.

Ora Nielikki era piena di vita, il cuore che pulsava sotto pelle, ed emise versi meravigliosi quando strinse tra le labbra il capezzolo scuro e liscio.

Eönwë non riusciva a smettere di toccarla, anche se non era certo di cosa stesse facendo, si lasciò guidare dalle reazioni di lei. Voleva continuare ad accarezzarla e baciarla e bersi la sua presenza, imprimersi nella mente ognuno di quei suoni e sapori.

Voleva ricordare questa Nielikki viva. Voleva dimenticare la veste vuota.

Le dita di Nielikki gli pettinarono i capelli, mentre Eönwë con le labbra scendeva lungo lo stomaco e percorreva la ferita rimarginata. Una ferita che aveva ottenuto per liberarlo, proprio quando lui aveva perso ogni voglia di combattere.

Le accarezzò i fianchi con le mani, le sue forme morbide e calde sotto i suoi palmi, che sembravano così ruvidi in confronto.

Eönwë si calò ancora per baciarle l’ombelico, accompagnato dallo sciabordio dell’acqua quando Nielikki aprì le gambe per fargli spazio. E lui scese ancora, sul basso ventre, i muscoli guizzanti sotto la pelle olivastra. C’era una lieve peluria, umida e riccia, tra le gambe di lei, ed Eönwë la sfiorò con le labbra, la accarezzò con la punta delle dita, e seguì la sensazione di umido più in giù, finché non toccò della pelle liscia e bagnata.

Nielikki emise un verso strozzato ed Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei, per trovarla con le guance scurite, gli occhi luminosi e le labbra schiuse.

«Continua» sussurrò ancora lei.

Non aspettava altro.

Eönwë si abbassò con la testa all’altezza delle gambe di lei e guardò quella porzione di pelle, più scura persino dei capezzoli, lucida alla vista e bagnata al tatto, circondata da peluria soffice. Passò le dita sulla pelle liscia e sentì Nielikki sussultare tra le sue mani.

Voleva fare di più di  _quello_.

Se lei aveva reagito di più alla bocca di Eönwë sul suo seno, rispetto a quando l’aveva toccata con la mano, allora avrebbe potuto essere lo stesso anche in questo caso. Di sicuro, a lui piaceva trovarsi in ginocchio davanti a lei, in quell’inchino che gli provocava ondate di calore al basso ventre, mentre il cuore batteva sempre più forte.

Così, Eönwë calò la testa tra le gambe di Nielikki e passò la lingua su quella pelle liscia e bagnata che aveva sentito sotto le dita.

Le mani di Nielikki gli afferrarono ciocche di capelli e lei si piegò su di lui. Eönwë la lambì di nuovo, più piano ma facendo più pressione e il respiro di lei si mozzò, mentre lui sentiva un gusto appena salino sulle labbra.

Sapore di Nielikki.

«Oh, Eönwë» mormorò lei e lui continuò a lambirla, incuriosito da quel sapore e incoraggiato dalle sue reazioni.

Poco più in alto, un piccolo lembo di pelle era caldo e pulsante sotto la sua lingua. Premerlo strappò un grido a Nielikki e una mano lasciò i suoi capelli di scatto. Quando la toccò di nuovo, il verso ovattato sopra la sua testa gli disse che si era coperta la bocca per non urlare con più forza.

Ma erano di nuovo così vicini, Nielikki era di nuovo con lui fin nel profondo del suo spirito, che non importava cosa non potessero sentire le sue orecchie.

Il piacere che lei provava lo attraversava come una folgore e lo spingeva a continuare, per sentirlo ancora, e ancora. Per non interrompere mai quel legame che si era creato tra loro.

Era confortevole percepirla, lo faceva sentire più completo.

Eönwë le accarezzò un fianco, mentre le sue dita le tracciavano la pelle liscia e calda poco più in basso rispetto alla sua lingua. Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se–

Il respiro di Nielikki si mozzò, lei non fiatò ma lui poté sentirlo forte e chiaro:

_Continua._

Non che si sarebbe fermato altrimenti. Era sorpreso e affascinato da cosa potesse provocarle con un bacio tra le gambe e un dito dentro di lei. C'era altra pelle liscia e calda e scivolosa e gli ansiti di Nielikki si fecero più rapidi.

Quando entrò in lei con due dita, Nielikki emise un verso dal fondo della gola e si strinse intorno a lui.

«Eönwë, Eönwë, oh, Eönwë» era diventato come una preghiera tra i gemiti e lui adorò quel suono, con tutto quello che sentiva sotto la lingua e intorno alle dita. Era una reazione meravigliosa, lo attirava, lo intrappolava, e sentiva anche lui quel che provava Nielikki, come quella volta nella vasca, e fu travolto da quella stessa ondata, che prese tutto di lui e lo riversò fuori dal suo corpo, con un urlo contro la pelle di lei.

Nielikki gli strinse le braccia intorno alla testa, gli premette le labbra sui capelli, il fiato corto. Quando lui risollevò il viso, gli baciò le guance, il naso, il mento e la bocca, per poi leccargli piano la pelle. Eönwë le abbracciò la vita e si raddrizzò il necessario per far aderire il petto contro il suo.

«È stato pure meglio dell'altra volta» disse Nielikki, allontanando il viso giusto il necessario per guardarlo negli occhi.

Eönwë rise piano. «Capisci ancora più cose ora?»

«Oh,  _sì_ ».

Eönwë rise ancora e le baciò le labbra, e lasciò che lei vi passasse sopra la lingua e le mordicchiasse giocosa. Era così bello riaverla tra le braccia, tutte le preoccupazioni lasciate alle spalle per un solo attimo. Era così bello essere di nuovo con lei, dopo averla persa, e aver proseguito con la certezza di dover viaggiare da solo, di dover continuare quella missione in terre sconosciute, non solo senza l'esperienza di Nielikki, ma anche senza la sua compagnia.

Nielikki gli premette un bacio vicino all'orecchio.

«Smettila di pensare, sei fastidioso».

Eönwë sciolse l'abbraccio e la guardò.

«Senti tutto?»

Nielikki strinse le testa nelle spalle. «Sento che pensi, non  _cosa_  pensi, ma è fastidioso lo stesso».

«È diverso rispetto a fuori da questa veste?»

«Tutt'altra cosa». Nielikki gli baciò la punta del naso. «Non ti preoccupare, non ascolterei la tua mente neanche se potessi».

Eönwë le tirò indietro le trecce.

«Mi dispiace per quel che abbiamo fatto a Corweth» le disse e lo credeva davvero. «Non era l'unico modo, ma era l'unico che vedevo allora».

Nielikki piegò la testa di lato e strofinò la guancia contro il suo palmo. «Ora come faresti?»

«Cercherei di colpirla a parole nei suoi punti deboli».

Lei sorrise. «Dovevi arrivarci prima o poi, ma quanto ti brucia esserci arrivato dopo di me?»

Eönwë scoppiò a ridere.

«Dimmi, Eönwë» lo interruppe Nielikki. «Hai davvero ucciso degli accoliti?»

Si tirò indietro per guardarla meglio in viso, non solo negli occhi. Se lo biasimava, avrebbe fatto bene. Non andava fiero di quel che aveva fatto, dopo la morte di Nielikki. Lo sguardo terrorizzato di Sahjal era stato un colpo così duro e inaspettato, che non riusciva più a credere di aver pensato che uccidere fosse la soluzione migliore.

«Sì» le disse.

Nielíqui sospirò.

«Era per questo quegli uomini da cui ti ho salvato ti davano la caccia».

Eönwë corrugò la fronte. «C’era anche quell’Avar con loro, con un’acconciatura come la tua».

Nielíqui annuì. «È uno dei Kinn-lai e io ho assunto l’aspetto di una di loro».

«Non è strano che un Avar sia a capo di un gruppo di Esterling e Haradrim, e che vada armato con un martello che emana tenebra?»

Eönwë non sapeva granché delle usanze dei Primogeniti rimasti nell’Est, ma l’associazione tra i due Figli di Ilúvatar era sempre qualcosa di particolare, soprattutto se c’erano di mezzo artefatti maligni.

«Sì, è strano». Nielíqui si liberò dalle sue braccia e si mise in piedi. «C’erano troppe cose strane in quel gruppo».

Eönwë sollevò la testa e vederla dal basso gli fece uno strano effetto.

Come se dovesse implorarle perdono.

Si mise in piedi anche lui.

«Ho viaggiato con loro per trovarti e sai cos’era quel martello?» chiese Nielíqui e non attese una sua risposta: «Arunnil, il Kinn, lo ha chiamato il Secondo Martello degli Inferi».

Eönwë sgranò gli occhi.

«È uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, non è vero?»

«Lo spero». Nielíqui corrugò la fronte. «Vorrei tanto che lo fosse, ma hai sentito anche tu la tenebra che lo avvolgeva, come sembrava attirare il tuo spirito. Potrebbe non essere una creazione di Melkor, ma non mi sorprenderei se fosse stato davvero forgiato da Sauron».

Eönwë aprì la bocca. Voleva crederlo anche lui, ma conosceva fin troppo bene il fabbro in questione per potersi illudere. Non che Nielíqui avesse bisogno di saperlo. «E cosa mi avrebbe fatto quel martello?»

«A detta di Arunnil, avrebbe dissolto il tuo spirito».

Non era ciò di cui voleva sentir parlare. Dissoluzione dello spirito, un martello creato da Sauron –  _forse_  – con lo stesso nome di quello di Melkor.

«Come può essere arrivato nelle mani di quell’Avar?»

Nielíqui si voltò e risalì i gradini.

«È quello che vorrei sapere anch’io».

 

 

Risaliti dove avevano lasciato i vestiti, Nielíqui strappò le camicie sporche e le distese a terra, per poi frugare nella sua sacca e tirar fuori le camicie che Eristel aveva dato loro.

«E abbiamo un cambio» esclamò Nielíqui, sollevandone due. «O almeno, metà».

Lasciò le camicie sulla sacca e andò a sedersi su quelle strappate.

«Quella lettera?»

Eönwë sorrise. «Non ne ho solo una. Ce ne sono alcune che non ho saputo leggere, ma magari tu sì».

Recuperò i pantaloni, tirò fuori le lettere e le porse a Nielíqui.

Lei prese prima quelle scritte con i caratteri sconosciuti ed esclamò: «È cirth! Non credevo di poterlo trovare così a Est, lo avevo visto solo nel Beleriand e, per giunta, prima dell’arrivo degli Esiliati».

«Il cirth?».

Nielíqui gli spiegò chi lo aveva inventato – Daeron il menestrello, un nome noto, che lo riportava al Lai di Leithian, ascoltato durante le marce della Guerra d’Ira – e come fosse stato impiegato in maniera molto limitata, perché «a Elwë e i suoi non era molto utile saper scrivere».

Prima di mettersi a leggere le lettere in cirth, Nielíqui puntò quella in Tengwar ed emise un verso sorpreso.

Ecco, era giusto ciò che Eönwë stava aspettando.

Gli occhi di lei scorsero sulla lettera. Linee sulla fronte e tra le sopracciglia comparvero a scomparvero, mentre lei leggeva e rileggeva quanto c’era scritto. Sembrava perplessa quanto lui da quei nomi in codice.

«Non capisco a cosa si riferiscano questi nomi. Chi è questa Fonte?» mormorò Nielíqui. «Anche se, a quanto pare, questa Fonte sarà a Doragzûl e suppongo anche per la Festa della Liberazione. Potremmo finire per incontrarla».

«A quanto pare è anche andata una certa Colomba, non ho capito se a Doragzûl o a Calahvac. Di certo uno di loro doveva incontrarla».

Nielíqui annuì. «E poi c'è il Boia. Che potrebbe occuparsi dell'Allodola, non sappiamo in che modo».

Eönwë sollevò le sopracciglia e lei lo guardò.

«Credo che questi uccelli potrebbero essere messaggeri di qualche tipo. Di certo, la colomba ha spesso quel compito nell'Ovest, ma questa sembra una rete tutta dell'Est».

«Ci ho pensato anch’io. Mi chiedo se ogni uccello non indichi una diversa zona di influenza?»

Nielíqui storse la bocca. «Sono uccelli troppo generici per quello. Per di più la Gazza è anche vista come un uccello dei morti da queste parti, non sono certa di cosa potrebbe dirci questo».

Eönwë si rigirò i pantaloni tra le mani.

«Abbiamo qualche certezza comunque: la Fonte sarà a Doragzûl, la Colomba è stata a Calahvac o sarà a Doragzûl» disse. «Cos'è questa Festa della Liberazione? Liberazione da cosa?»

Nielíqui tornò a guardare la lettera.

«La liberazione di Nómeraxë» disse. «Festeggia il giorno in cui gli Uomini si sono liberati dal dominio degli Elfi».

Eönwë le rivolse lo sguardo, ma lei non incontrò i suoi occhi, le braccia abbandonate in grembo.

Con un sospiro, Nielíqui proseguì: «Sono morti molti Elfi quel giorno, primo fra tutti Nurwë, non so se lo conosci: era uno di coloro che si opposero alla partenza degli Elfi verso l'Ovest, e capo di quel che era rimasto dei Nelyar».

Eönwë scosse la testa. «Ho sentito il suo nome, ma non ho mai saputo nulla di più».

Nielíqui gli lanciò un’occhiata e tornò a rivolgere gli occhi alla lettera. «Lui e suo figlio Nuin avevano accolto i primi Uomini, avevano insegnato loro molte cose. Avevano cercato anche di vivere fianco a fianco con quelli che consideravano fratelli minori».

«E alla fine gli Uomini si sono rivoltati contro di loro». Eönwë distese le gambe davanti a sé. «Sospetto che ci fosse lo zampino di Melkor, o sbaglio?»

«Non sbagli, almeno, è quello che ci siamo detti anche noi Cacciatori». Nielíqui sollevò la testa e strinse gli occhi, come per vedere qualcosa in lontananza. «Una tenebra si era addensata su Nómeraxë, negli ultimi decenni prima della cosiddetta  _liberazione_. C'erano state malattie che non toccavano gli Elfi e gli Uomini avevano iniziato a risentire dell'immunità e dell’eterna giovinezza che a loro non era stata data – sebbene allora anche i Secondogeniti avessero una vita più lunga di ora.

«In qualsiasi caso, Nurwë non voleva il nostro aiuto, contava di appianare le differenze nominando mortali nei ruoli di comando e un governatore che regnasse al suo fianco».

Eönwë le posò una mano sulla coscia. «Se c'era il veleno di Melkor nei cuori degli Uomini, non avreste potuto fare niente, voi Cacciatori».

Nielíqui si voltò a guardarlo. «Forse no. Di certo, non abbiamo potuto fare nulla per i corpi degli Elfi che hanno ornato per lungo tempo i dintorni di Nómeraxë, conficcati in pali, mero cibo per i mangia-carogne». Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. «Dopo quei fatti, una pestilenza distrusse molte vite in Nómeraxë e ci furono altre dispute, che portarono a un'ulteriore divisione degli Uomini.

«Parte di questi ha lasciato Nómeraxë e ha marciato verso Ovest. Il resto lo conosci meglio di me».

Eönwë non poté trattenere un sorriso. E dire che aveva sentito di questo mito della lunga vita che gli Edain avevano avuto e perso prima di arrivare nell’Ovest.

Forse era stata meglio quella punizione, in Arda Corrotta. Anche Númenórë gli aveva insegnato qualcosa, dopotutto.

«Cosa ci trovano da festeggiare, nel ricordo di quel massacro? Sono davvero così posseduti dalla Tenebra?»

Nielíqui strinse la testa nelle spalle.

«Non capisco queste ricorrenze. Quel che so è che i Secondogeniti rimasti stettero meglio, dopo quella prima pestilenza. Nómeraxë diventò Doragzûl ed è sopravvissuta persino al prosciugamento del Mare di Helcar e a tutti i terremoti che hanno seguito lo sprofondamento del Beleriand. Per loro è stato un segno di buona fortuna, la conferma di aver fatto la cosa giusta».

Nielíqui scrollò le spalle e lo guardò sottecchi.

«Non sappiamo come sarebbe stato se i Figli di Ilúvatar avessero continuato a convivere. Magari gli Edain non sarebbero mai giunti a Ovest, e gli Eldar non avrebbero avuto mai il loro supporto contro Morgoth».

«Non ci sarebbe stata Númenórë» disse Eönwë.

E quanto avrebbe perso Arda senza la Terra del Dono?  _Troppo_.

Anche se Eönwë sarebbe stato più in pace.

Nielíqui guardò le lettere tra le mani e tornò a quelle in cirth. Ne lesse una e si raddrizzò.

«La Fonte!» esclamò e ne prese un’altra. «Queste sono lettere della Fonte».

Eönwë guardò da sopra la sua spalla, nonostante fosse inutile. Magari quei caratteri sarebbero cambiati e sarebbero diventati comprensibili ora che li stava leggendo Nielíqui.

«Cosa dicono? Si capisce chi è questa Fonte?»

Nielíqui lesse altre tre, quattro lettere e sollevò la testa verso di lui.

«Non capisco. Parlano di artefatti e di culto della Tenebra» disse Nielíqui e tornò a guardare le lettere. «Anzi, sembra proprio che Alatar e Pallando usassero questi artefatti malefici provenienti dalla Fonte per diffondere e radicare meglio il culto della Tenebra».

Con la fronte corrugata e lo sguardo basso, Nielíqui sembrava delusa.

Poi raddrizzò la schiena e serrò la mascella.

«Pallando non mi ha raccontato tutto».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rieccoci in questo dì di festa, con la pioggia fuori dalla finestra!
> 
> Allora, allora. Tutta la storia di Nómeraxë è una mia invenzione, un tentativo di ipotizzare il “peccato” dei primi Uomini, quello a cui si riferisce Andreth nell’Athrabeth parlando di cosa raccontano i Saggi della sua gente e che ha ridotto la lunghezza della vita dei Secondogeniti. Mie congetture, come lo era la storia della separazione delle tribù Avarin.  
> Non mi appartiene Nurwë, ma la storia che ci ho ricamato intorno sì.  
> Idem Nuin, altro nome preso in prestito dall’HoME, in particolare dalle Lost Tales. Lì non era figlio di Nurwë, ma era l’Avar ente litteram che scopriva il luogo in cui dormivano gli Uomini, a cui insegna a parlare. Mi sembrava un bel modo di fondere le due versioni del legendarium, per comprendere sia Nurwë sia Nuin in maniera più... articolata, diciamo.
> 
> Non mi viene in mente altro da precisare perciò passo e chiudo qui!
> 
> Grazie a chi legge!
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	14. Capitolo XIV. L’ultima barriera

 

_Vi farò avere al più presto delle pietre molto particolari da benedire. Un indizio: vengono da una terra di fuoco e di tenebra. Giusto ciò di cui c'è bisogno, dopo lo sconforto recente._

_Le amerete._

_La Fonte_

 

Le lettere in cirth erano piene di questi riferimenti e Niel faceva fatica a credere ai suoi occhi. Ma la verità era palese e sarebbe stata solo una stupida illusa a ignorarla.

Eönwë, se non altro, ebbe la buona grazia di non dirle nulla. Lei sapeva che lui era sempre stato diffidente, ma ora non stava cantando vittoria.

Così, per spiegargli la sua delusione, gli raccontò l'incontro con Pallando. Senza tralasciare  _nulla_.

«Quindi, ora cosa pensi?» le chiese Eönwë, alla fine di tutto. Ancora non aveva commentato, il che era un bene, perché Niel aveva bisogno di riflettere e sentire il suo parere inflessibile l'avrebbe messa sulla difensiva, lo sapeva.

Eönwë aveva sempre avuto quella tendenza a estremizzarla sul lato opposto a lui.

Questa volta, però, Niel sentiva di essere un po' troppo vicina al suo punto di vista.

«Credo ci fosse una parte di verità in quello che mi ha detto. Ma se stanno usando i sacrifici – non importa lo scopo di giustizia – e anche questi artefatti, mi viene difficile credere che sia per estirpare il culto della Tenebra».

Eönwë inarcò un sopracciglio, in una muta domanda.

«Hai notato qualcosa nei villaggi che hai attraversato?» gli chiese.

«Templi alla Tenebra, anche nell'ammasso di baracche più povero».

«Non sei entrato in nessuna taverna?»

«Se mi hai insegnato qualcosa, è che do all'occhio. Ho cercato di tenermene alla larga».

Niel non poté trattenersi dal sorridergli. Gli premette la spalla contro il braccio, un po' orgogliosa di lui.

«Allora non hai notato dei concentrati di tenebra in ogni taverna».

«Cosa intendi?»

Niel piegò in tre parti il fascio di lettere.

«È una supposizione, ma c'erano delle piccole edicole oscurate da veli neri in molte delle locande e taverne in cui sono entrata a mangiare e riposarmi. Emanavano qualcosa di oscuro, opprimente. Quando ho chiesto cosa ci fosse dentro, ho ottenuto solo benedizioni». Niel guardò Eönwë. «Perciò mi chiedo se dentro non ci fossero questi  _artefatti_  di cui si parla nelle lettere. Queste reliquie  _benedette_  – come le chiamano loro – da Alatar e Pallando».

«Benedette... Ma che emanano tenebra».

Niel annuì. «È questo che mi fa dubitare del racconto di Pallando. Non ho incontrato nulla di benedetto lungo il mio cammino e le lettere fanno riferimento di continuo a benedizioni e reliquie varie».

Gli lesse alcune lettere in cui si parlava di sudari neri, mani e piedi di servi del Signore, ossa, denti, zanne. Tutto che doveva giungere ai cosiddetti Protettori dell'Est, talvolta chiamati Brace e Fiamma in queste lettere. Che non solo erano scritte con le cirth, ma la lingua usata era il Sindarin.

_Il Sindarin!_

C'era qualcosa di grosso e fuori dalla norma, dietro questo commercio.

Spesso le lettere facevano riferimento a domande che erano state poste in altri messaggi, ma sembravano tutte dirette a Pallando, alcune anche ad Alatar.

Niel riprese la lettera in Quenya. C'era qualcosa di strano anche in questo cambio di lingua e sistema di scrittura. Non capiva  _cosa_ , ma questa lettera era di Alatar a Pallando e oltre a fare riferimento ad alcuni nomi in codice già trovati nelle lettere in cirth, aveva degli scarabocchi al fondo che le richiamavano qualcosa alla memoria.

Tornò a guardarli. Sollevò la lettera controluce e la rovesciò ed ecco che tutto tornava chiaro.

 

_Il Principe è pronto e abbiamo l'assistenza del Corvo._

_Col Boia arriverà il Martello degli Inferi. Dimentica chi eri._

 

«Questi non sono scarabocchi come pensavi». Niel rise. «Non credevo che quei due potessero ricordarlo: questo è il codice di Tilion».

Eönwë la guardò con la fronte aggrottata. «Codice di  _Tilion_? Si divertiva a inventare codici?»

«E ha ideato anche molti dei segnali che lasciamo ai Primogeniti». Niel ridacchiò tra sé al ricordo del Cacciatore d’Argento, affascinato dalla luce di Telperion e con una sensibilità per la comunicazione che aveva facilitato molto i contatti con i Primogeniti del Cuiviénen. Vána era ancora triste per la sua partenza, oltre che per quella di Arien.

«Usava meno gli artigli e più la testa». Si sporse verso Eönwë e gli tirò una gomitata al braccio. «Ma senti qua cosa c’è scritto».

Niel rilesse il messaggio in codice ad alta voce e lo guardò, con gli occhi sgranati.

«Il Martello degli Inferi era in mano  _al Boia_ » gli ripeté. «Sai cosa vuol dire questo?»

«Che quell'Avar era il Boia».

Aveva viaggiato per giorni con un Kinn che Alatar e Pallando chiamavano “Boia”, che con ogni probabilità lavorava anche per la Fonte. Non un pensiero confortante.

Niel saltò in piedi, prese per sé una delle camicie dalla sacca e l’altra la lanciò a Eönwë.

«Andiamo a trovare dei vestiti puliti e qualcosa per coprirci il viso, e poi ripartiamo verso Doragzûl. Non mi piace questa faccenda».

Eönwë si infilò la camicia. «Neanche a me. Come siamo finiti in mezzo a questa storia della Fonte?»

«Vorrei saperlo anch’io!»

Rindossarono il resto dei vestiti sporchi e strappati e salirono in groppa ai Varnë. Erano entrambi senza mantello, il che rendeva ancora più urgente trovare degli abiti per sostituire quelli attuali.

«Mi dispiace essermi fatta strappare via il tuo mantello di dosso» disse Niel a Eönwë. «So che non era un mantello qualsiasi».

«Era un dono di Ilmarë, ma non importa ormai».

Uscirono dal deserto di roccia, diretti verso Sud, e trovarono una piccola città prima che Anar fosse sopra le loro teste.

«Siamo senza mantelli» disse Niel e guardò Eönwë. «E  _tu_  non puoi farti vedere in giro così».

«Per carità, non voglio sentirmi urlare dietro ancora una volta». Eönwë corrugò la fronte. «Nella carovana a cui mi sono unito per attraversare il deserto, tutti avevano il volto coperto. Direi che non daremmo nell’occhio se lo facessimo anche noi».

«Quante cose hai imparato! Fingerci carovanieri è una buona idea». Niel ridacchiò e scrutò la città, qualche iarda più in là, con le prime case più basse e imbiancate da poco e le palazzine dorate all’interno. «Ma potremo farlo solo dopo aver comprato dei vestiti adatti».

«E, per entrare in città, non possiamo farlo con questa mia faccia».

Niel ghignò nella sua direzione. «Esatto».

Fermarono i cavalli, smontarono entrambi e Niel frugò nella sacca. Prese una delle camicie pulite di Eristel e si avvicinò a Eönwë con un sorrisetto.

«Cosa stai–» disse Eönwë e Niel gli infilò la camicia sulla testa. Fece in modo che l’apertura del collo gli incorniciasse il viso, poi avvolse le maniche e il resto del tessuto in modo da coprirgli il viso in maniera quantomeno dignitosa.

Gli occhi di Eönwë, ridotti a due fessure dorate, rovinarono l’effetto.

«Potevi dirmelo».

Niel ridacchiò. «Così è più divertente» disse. «Voglio prendere del tessuto di fortuna prima di infilarci nel mercato, e non vorrei mai che incontrassimo qualcuno prima di allora».

Eönwë grugnì, ma sembrò accettare la cosa. Prese le corde al collo dei Varnë e si incamminò nella città.

Niel gli fu dietro, ma si concentrò subito sulla ricerca del tessuto che voleva. Ricordava che gli Esterling usavano appendere i panni nelle corti interne delle palazzine o su fili sopra i vicoli più stretti, così in una delle prime corti trovarono due tovaglie per coprirsi.

«Stiamo davvero rubando–».

Niel avvolse una delle due tovaglie intorno alla faccia di Eönwë e fermò qualsiasi protesta.

«Dopo andiamo a comprare qualche vestito vero e proprio, ma non possiamo entrare nel mercato così come stiamo».

Con uno sbuffò, Eönwë lasciò che lei gli drappeggiasse la tovaglia intorno alla testa fino a lasciargli solo gli occhi scoperti. Quando fu pronta anche lei, tornarono sulla via principale e si diressero verso una zona piena di gente e odori di cibo, animali, cuoio e tessuti.

Anar era alta nel cielo e c'erano persone che mangiavano o prendevano del cibo da chioschi lungo la strada. Lo stomaco di Niel emise un gorgoglio e, nei giorni di corsa dietro a Eönwë, lei aveva imparato che quello voleva dire che aveva fame. E doveva essere quello che aveva provato anche lui quando le era corso dietro, all’inizio del loro viaggio.

Eönwë doveva essere affamato quanto lei, così si avvicinò a un chiosco a prendere per entrambi un rotolo di pane non lievitato, con dentro carne e verdure, come ne aveva mangiati spesso nelle taverne. Questa volta Eönwë non ebbe nulla da ridire, così si appostarono in un vicolo a mangiare in silenzio lontano dalla gente del mercato, i Varnë tranquilli vicino a loro.

«Non ho mai visto così bene le città dell'Est, in questi giorni che sono stato da solo» disse Eönwë, quando ebbe finito il suo pranzo. «Mi sono spinto fino alle piazze dove c'era un abbeveratoio e ho cercato di non guardarmi troppo in giro per non attirare l'attenzione».

Niel sorrise. «Sento un certo rimpianto?»

«Non lo chiamerei così. Non avrei potuto fare altrimenti». Si risistemò un lembo di tovaglia sul viso e la guardò con gli occhi dorati che brillavano nella penombra del copricapo. «Dovresti insegnarmi a parlare Esterling. Quella è una cosa che ho rimpianto».

Niel si coprì anche lei il viso, ma non prima di lanciargli uno sguardo che gli facesse capire  _quanto_  lei fosse felice di quella sua richiesta.

Tornarono nella via del mercato affollata e arrivarono nella parte delle stoffe e dei vestiti. Niel non cercava una bancarella – non c’era modo di cambiarsi e sarebbero stati troppo sulla strada –, ma una delle botteghe stabili nel porticato dietro le bancarelle.

Stava adocchiando un negozio che sembrava avere il genere di abiti di cui avevano bisogno, quando, oltre la spalla, Niel vide dei volti noti.

Uomini di Arunnil.

Ben  _cinque_  di loro.

Doveva stare tranquilla. Sia lei sia Eönwë indossavano dei copricapo, ma erano comunque molto più alti degli Esterling e i Varnë non erano coperti.

Doveva stare tranquilla, finché non avesse trovato un modo per nascondere i Varnë e infilarsi in uno dei porticati.

Alla prima traversa della via del mercato, Niel spinse Eönwë a svoltare. Nitrì ai Varnë che li avrebbe lasciati e chiese loro di aspettare.

Eönwë la osservò senza fiatare, finché Niel non lo prese a braccetto.

«Cosa stiamo facendo?»

 

* * *

 

Nielíqui gli strattonò il braccio verso un negozio e oltrepassarono la tenda di placche di legno sottilissime e colorate. All'interno, l'odore di incenso era penetrante, sembrava emanare dagli stessi vestiti e tessuti negli scaffali, dalle cianfrusaglie che occupavano ogni piano d'appoggio e affollavano il bancone in particolare.

Sapere di essere inseguito gli faceva scorrere il sangue in corpo con più forza, rendeva i suoi sensi più acuti, ed Eönwë  _sapeva_  dove erano gli uomini dell'Avar. Li aveva intravisti fare domande alle bancarelle e poteva prevedere il loro tragitto.

Vestito di arancio e rosso, con una lunga e vaporosa tunica e un cappellino circolare sulla cima del capo, il negoziante li accolse con un'esclamazione di stupore e benvenuto, le braccia aperte e il viso sorridente.

«Sorella e fratello, benvenuti nella mia umile bottega!» Il negoziante giunse le mani davanti al petto. «Come posso esservi utile?»

Nielíqui si scoprì il volto e il negoziante sgranò gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre. Doveva aver ben chiaro cosa lei fosse e sembrava... ammirato?

«Abbiamo visto degli abiti deliziosi esposti fuori e non ho potuto resistere, volevo trovare qualcosa per entrambi».

Il negoziante annuì. «Ma certo, sorella, ho proprio quello che fa al caso vostro».

Eönwë non capì bene come, ma si ritrovò molti vestiti tra le braccia e Nielíqui lo spinse in uno stanzino sul retro della bottega, la cui unica porta era una tenda a strisce blu, viola e verdi.

«Cosa–»

Nielíqui tolse gli abiti di mano per posarli su una panca e gli aprì la tunica. «Spogliati, ci cambiamo qui».

Eönwë inarcò le sopracciglia, ma eseguì l'ordine. Con un certo sollievo, pure. Gli dava fastidio il contrasto tra camicia pulita e pantaloni e tunica sporchi, era come se avesse lasciato qualcosa a metà.

Indossarono entrambi tuniche che arrivavano alle caviglie, pantaloni larghi e leggeri e una camicia dalle maniche morbide. Nielíqui aveva scelto i toni del verde e del marrone della foresta, per lui invece il blu e l'azzurro dei cieli. Eönwë non aveva da lamentarsi su quello.

C'erano anche copricapi come quelli improvvisati da Nielíqui con le tovaglie rubate e lei lo aiutò a indossare il suo, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.

«Ti stai divertendo un po' troppo o sbaglio?»

Nielíqui ridacchiò e gli premette le labbra sulle sue, di slancio, per poi fare un passo indietro e avvolgersi il velo intorno alla testa.

«Siamo cacciati, è molto divertente» disse lei.

«Ti divertiva quando io ero sulle tue tracce?»

«Molto» ridacchiò Nielíqui. «Se avessi saputo che eri tu, però, credo sarei stata meno divertita».

Nemmeno Eönwë era stato felice di doverla seguire. Lui era quello che ordinava agli eserciti dove andare, non era mai stato quello che seguiva. «Se invece fossi ora sulle tue tracce?»

Nielíqui sorrise e lo guardò attraverso le ciglia. «Potrei lasciarti credere di essere un buon cacciatore».

Eönwë mosse un passo verso di lei. Lo divertiva molto questo discorso. Gli faceva venire voglia di toccarla.

«E ti faresti catturare?»

Nielíqui rimase dov'era e non parlò, ma i suoi occhi dissero tutto quello che c'era da dire. Eönwë sentì formicolare sotto pelle e nel basso ventre il desiderio, così curioso, così ignoto, così piacevole da provare. Le prese la vita e la tirò contro di sé, per premere la bocca aperta contro quella di lei.

Con un grugnito contento, Nielíqui gli gettò le braccia al collo e cercò la sua lingua, con una certa  _ferocia_.

Le accarezzò la schiena, mentre lei spingeva i fianchi contro i suoi.

E se avessero–

La tenda della bottega tintinnò.

Nielíqui allontanò la testa dalla sua ed Eönwë lasciò scivolare via le mani dalla sua schiena.

Giusto, la missione.

Nielíqui sistemò il velo a coprirle il viso dal naso in giù e raccolse i vestiti vecchi di entrambi, escluse le camicie pulite che tornarono nella sacca. Intanto, Eönwë si risistemò la cintura della spada intorno alla fusciacca che gli fasciava i fianchi.

Uscirono dallo stanzino e, dietro il bancone, il negoziante si raddrizzò e sorrise.

«Siete incantevoli, entrambi» disse. «Sembrate usciti da una leggenda del Sud».

Nielíqui inarcò le sopracciglia e raggiunse il bancone, su cui lasciò i vestiti che avevano indossato fino a quel punto.

Eönwë la seguì, passando in rassegna il negozio con lo sguardo. Qualcuno era entrato, ma tra gli scaffali e i ripiani di appoggio stracolmi gli riusciva difficile vedere  _chi_.

Il negoziante prese i vestiti che gli aveva sporto Nielíqui.

«Avete trovato quello che cercavate?»

«Sì, e vorremmo lasciarti questi vecchi abiti. Sarebbero da buttare, ma tu di certo saprai farne buon uso».

Il negoziante si lanciò in una profusione di lodi e ringraziamenti, di cui Nielíqui rise e che interruppe chiedendogli quanto c’era da pagare.

«Sono molto felice dell’acquisto, consiglierò di certo questo negozio a mia sorella» disse lei. «Magari ti conosce già, lei vive qui da sempre. Io ci sono tornata da poco e stento a riconoscere questi territori».

Eönwë guardò ancora per il negozio, ma tra gli scaffali non sembrava esserci nessuno. Che quel tintinnio della tenda fosse stato il negoziante intento a sbirciare fuori, prima di tornare al bancone?

Un’ombra a terra, vicino all’ingresso, gli disse che non era così semplice.

Oltre gli scaffali centrali, c’era un uomo, intento a gironzolare intorno al ripiano pieno di ninnoli e, in quel momento, aveva girato sul lato per frugare in una cesta posata a terra, in cui c’erano fazzoletti e berretti.

«–se hai visto queste terre prima dell’espandersi del deserto» stava raccontando il negoziante, con uno svolazzare di mani e maniche in aria, «ma la sabbia si estende sempre più e le foreste primordiali più a Nord iniziano a morire–».

Eönwë sfiorò una mano di Nielíqui e lei gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco.

Lei guardò oltre di lui. Non ci fu bisogno di parlare.

Il negoziante sembrava troppo intento a blaterare per notare il loro scambio di sguardi. «–secondo i Protettori dell’Est, c’è bisogno di purificarci per fermare questi fenomeni, ma ora che l’Aiutante dell’Est è stato ucciso, il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità sostiene che non è stato fatto abbastanza e che presto potremmo essere privati anche di lui, se non dovessimo–».

Eönwë lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul bancone per un attimo, le orecchie tese a sentire ogni movimento dell’uomo vicino alla cesta.

Ma i suoi occhi furono attirati da un vassoio scuro, con dentro tanti dischi molto familiari.

Un’aquila con le ali spiegate e il becco levato al cielo, la testa circondata raggi.

La  _sua_ spilla.

 _Dodici_ copie della sua spilla.

Eönwë sgranò gli occhi e strinse i pugni.

La tenda tintinnò ancora. Un tintinnio ripetuto, seguito dallo sfregare di calzature sul pavimento. Dovevano essere entrate quattro persone.

«Oh eccovi» disse l’uomo vicino alla cesta.

Eönwë non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal vassoio sul bancone.

La sua spilla era in vendita in quel negozio. Come se non avesse voluto dire  _niente_.

«Fratello, stiamo cercando una Sempregiovane e il suo demone pallido» disse uno dei nuovi arrivati. «Lei ha le trecce–».

Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo verso il venditore, che sbatté le palpebre confuso e lanciò un’occhiata a Nielíqui.

«Chiedo anche a voi» disse l'uomo, avvicinandosi a Eönwë. «Avete visto le due creature di cui stiamo parlando?»

Eönwë gli tirò un pugno sul naso e il sangue che colò lungo il viso dell'uomo fu una vista molto soddisfacente, dopo quelle spille.

_Sei un fallimento e un traditore._

Gli altri uomini erano disposti in due file nello spazio tra gli scaffali e bloccavano l’uscita. I due più vicini a Eönwë sfoderarono i pugnali e mossero un passo verso di lui, gli occhi che saettavano da lui all’uomo col naso sanguinante.

Avevano paura che lui gli facesse qualcosa?

L’uomo col naso sanguinante si raddrizzò e portò la mano al pugnale, ma prima che potesse estrarlo Eönwë gli tirò una ginocchiata nello stomaco e lo lanciò a terra.

«Non distruggete il mio negozio, ve ne prego!»

Gli uomini con i pugnali sfoderati si avventarono su Eönwë. Erano dei poveri illusi, se credevano che attaccarlo in coppia fosse utile.

Eönwë sfilò il fodero della spada dalla cintura e colpì il braccio di un uomo e poi quello dell’altro, e i pugnali caddero a terra con un tintinnio metallico. Prese poi il fodero con entrambe le mani e spinse indietro gli uomini, addosso agli altri due che rimanevano. Finirono tutti e quattro a terra con un urlo.

«Non temere, fratello, non vogliamo spargere sangue. Al contrario di  _loro_ » disse Nielíqui.

Per accertarsi che non si alzassero tanto presto, Eönwë li colpì in testa, tutti e quattro.

L'uomo col naso rotto si stava rialzando, ma Nielíqui gli tirò una pedata sulla nuca e rivolse uno sguardo sollevato a Eönwë. Come se fosse contenta che lui non avesse ucciso nessuno.

Eönwë tornò al bancone e afferrò il negoziante per il bavero della tunica, sollevandolo e avvicinandoselo al viso. Le mani di Nielíqui si strinsero una attorno al suo braccio e una dietro il suo collo.

«Cosa stai facendo?» sibilò, con un tono che non le aveva mai sentito.

«Chiedigli: quelle spille» disse Eönwë a Nielíqui, «da dove vengono? Chi gliele le ha date?»

Nielíqui tradusse in Esterling, con voce più gentile della sua.

Il negoziante era pallido, aveva gli occhi sgranati, e scosse il capo con forza. «Non lo so, fratello, uno dei miei fornitori me le ha portate, chiedendomi di metterle in bella mostra e di venderne il più possibile. Non so altro, ti prego, non so altro».

Eönwë lasciò il negoziante e le mani di Nielíqui si ritrassero.

«Ti ringrazio per la risposta» disse lei, «sono un argomento sensibile per il mio compagno. Ti prego di perdonarlo».

Il negoziante annuì, mentre si massaggiava il collo.

«Che il Signore di Tutto ti benedica» disse Nielíqui e afferrò Eönwë a braccetto.

Uscirono dal negozio e lui la sentiva ribollire sotto pelle, piena di rimproveri di certo. Eönwë strinse una mano sulla sua, alla ricerca di conforto. E lei non si ritrasse, non lo rifiutò, ma non lo guardò neppure.

Tornarono ai cavalli, le orecchie tese a eventuali urla o uomini al loro seguito.

Nielíqui salì in groppa a Minyavarnë e lanciò un'occhiata a Eönwë, gli occhi incorniciati dal velo.

«Hai qualcosa da spiegarmi».

 

* * *

 

Viaggiarono verso Nord-Est per il resto della giornata, finché non individuarono un posto abbastanza al riparo dagli sguardi tra una serie di grossi massi erosi dal vento. Avevano rimosso i copricapo e disteso i mantelli, mangiato qualcosa.

Ora Isil era alto nel cielo, uno spicchio nascosto. Ed Eönwë era ancora taciturno.

Niel sperava che fosse così perché aveva un po' da dirle su quella spilla.

_Cosa voleva dire per te?_

_Era un ricordo._

Quando gli aveva detto di volere spiegazioni, Eönwë era sembrato d'accordo col parlarle. Non aveva protestato a parole o gesti, nulla!

Un buon segno dopo l’espressione che gli aveva visto assumere davanti a quelle spille.

Panico totale.

Non c’era stato più Eönwë dietro quegli occhi spalancati, almeno non l’Eönwë che conosceva lei. Non voleva più trovarsi davanti a quello sconosciuto. Voleva conoscere anche quel lato di lui.

Dei passi le si avvicinarono e Niel guardò oltre la spalla, per incontrare lo sguardo di Eönwë.

Uno sguardo velato, la fronte corrugata.

Qualsiasi cosa volesse dirle, non sarebbe stata piacevole. Non che avesse avuto dubbi a riguardo.

Ma Niel voleva  _tutto_.

«Cosa ricordi degli Anni delle Lampade?»

C _osa?_

Niel sbatté le palpebre. Si era aspettata qualsiasi cosa, una confessione tremenda, ma non...  _quello_.

Era serio?

Lo sguardo di Eönwë non vacillò. Era proprio serio.

Con un sospiro, Niel chiuse gli occhi e tornò con la mente a quei tempi.

Rivide il verde sotto i piedi scalzi, la sua stessa pelle che diventava verde e corteccia mentre correva nei boschi con le prime grandi bestie nate da Yavanna.

Rivide l'oro e l'argento fondersi sui cieli di Almaren, provò di nuovo quel desiderio di volare fin lassù come vedeva fare alla Gente di Manwë. Non aveva ancora conosciuto gli usignoli tanto amati da Vána e i rapaci notturni di cui lei stessa si era innamorata, così aveva potuto solo arrampicarsi sugli alberi, risalire le chiome che andavano perse tra le nubi e vedere da lontano le due Lampade, Illuin a Nord e Ormal a Sud.

Lei non era stata ancora Araldo di Oromë e Vána, era stata una semplice Cacciatrice, quando non c'erano state creature oscure da cacciare.

Era stata così libera e spensierata. Niente avrebbe avuto il potere di turbarla, almeno così aveva creduto all’epoca.

Niel riaprì gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo di Eönwë. Dovette aver visto quei ricordi, perché tirò appena le labbra in un sorriso.

Allora, Niel non aveva saputo molto di lui. Era stato un nome con un viso, perché era  _impossibile_  non aver mai visto l’Araldo di Manwë. Ma non aveva avuto a che fare con lui, era stata lontana dai giardini che lui frequentava, libera dai doveri che l’avrebbero obbligata a incontrarlo.

Ora, però, non sapere nulla di lui a quei tempi era un vuoto troppo grande da ignorare.

«Allora sceglievo di volare tra quegli alberi, anche se mi affascinavano i frutti del terreno» disse Eönwë, in risposta a quei suoi pensieri. «Amavo visitare la forgia di Aulë, osservare i lavori della sua Gente, esplorare le caverne scintillanti di gemme e vene d’oro, camminare tra la lava per raggiungere gli anfratti più remoti. Il fuoco non mi bruciava, perché ero vento e tempesta.

«E fu così che lo incontrai».

Eönwë tese una mano verso di lei e Niel la prese. Era calda e asciutta, le dita lunghe e ruvide di calli.

Col tocco della sua mano, arrivarono i ricordi.

La stessa luce che lei aveva amato illuminava un giardino, con una fontana, e Niel apprezzò la brezza fresca sulla pelle, le gocce d’acqua che sfuggivano dagli zampilli e il tepore di Ormal sul viso sollevato verso il cielo.

Era di nuovo ad Almaren, nei giardini sull'isola, dove lei era stata poco e mai vi aveva sostato.

Era  _in_  Eönwë, quell’Eönwë che lei non aveva mai conosciuto.

Nell'aria non si sentivano gli uccelli cantare, sono il fruscio delle foglie e qualche rombo distante, di massi dislocati.

Tirò le labbra in un sorriso, mentre il suono echeggiava nel cielo.

Qualcuno le si avvicinò e lo sguardo di Niel fu catturato da capelli di fiamma e gioielli d'oro che brillavano alla luce delle Lampade.  _Lui_  le sorrise, gli occhi di brace luminosi come gemme, e Niel lo riconobbe.

Mairon.

Il più splendido dei Maiar.

Il traditore. Il servo di Moringotto.

Il suo disprezzo entrò in contrasto con la gioia di quei ricordi.

«Sono riuscito a ritagliarmi del tempo» disse Mairon e sedette al suo fianco.

«Dici sempre di essere indaffarato, ma io non ci credo» disse Niel, con la voce di Eönwë. Era diversa, leggera come brezza, non il rombo del temporale che ricordava da quando lei lo conosceva. «Hai intenzione di lavorare tutti i metalli e le gemme di Arda prima dell'arrivo dei Figli di Ilúvatar?»

Mairon rise, con una risata calda e contagiosa che strappò un sorriso anche a Niel.

«Intendo provarci, soprattutto con quelle gemme che abbiamo trovato la volta scorsa» disse e le lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco. «Di certo, Aulë si sta mettendo d'impegno a sfiancarsi del tutto».

Un altro rombo si levò nell'aria e Niel rise piano. «Anche Tulkas sembra avere le stesse intenzioni».

Mairon ridacchiò ancora e il suo viso svanì insieme al giardino, ma comparvero altri ricordi. Niel vide incontri simili e camminate sotto terra, con chiacchierate innocenti, il cuore pieno di gioia e pace nel sentirsi un Maia qualsiasi con un amico e un pari, e una serenità come lei ne aveva provata solo a quei tempi. 

Quando il verde marcì e i fiumi furono intasati da alghe e melma, Eönwë guardò alle foglie e all’acqua putrida con preoccupazione, ma con la certezza che quella corruzione sarebbe stata sanata dal lavoro dei suoi signori e degli altri Valar.

«Questa è opera di Melkor» disse lui a Mairon. «L'opera di Melkor non rientra in quella di Eru, tornerà tutto a fiorire».

«Se tutto questo non fa parte del disegno di Eru, allora perché succede?» fu la risposta di Mairon.

«Perché Melkor non vuole accettare il suo dovere, il suo compito nel creato» disse Eönwë. «Il nostro è servire. Il suo creare, non distruggere».

«Non bisogna forse  _distruggere_  i minerali per estrarre l'oro e creare nuove forme?»

Eönwë strinse un sassolino tra le dita e lo lanciò in una baia del Grande Lago. Rimbalzò sette volte sulla superficie e affondò.

La musica la trasportò in un altro ricordo.

Niel si ritrovò a ballare e ridere con Ilmarë sotto gli sguardi divertiti di Manwë e Varda, alla festa per il matrimonio di Nessa e Tulkas. Ma in quei ricordi trovò anche altrettante danze e risate nel giardino, con un Mairon che sembrava un Maia qualsiasi, per quanto di una bellezza e una luminosità pari solo a quelle di Arien.

Vide anche  _lei_ , Arien, tra quei balli, sorridente e fiera, una fiamma che il vento di Eönwë sembrava alimentare.

Vide Lemyarë e Tilion agli angoli di quei ricordi.

Vide una spilla con un occhio stilizzato e Mairon che la appuntava al mantello di Eönwë.

«Una spilla degna degli occhi di Manwë» disse Mairon. «Saresti anche le sue orecchie, ma erano terribili sulla spilla».

La risata di Eönwë era una costante dolorosa in quei ricordi. Dolorosa, perché ora Niel intuiva per quale motivo l'avesse persa.

L'occhio fu coperto dall'aquila – ali spiegate, becco al cielo, raggi dietro la testa –, con un sorriso e parole di incoraggiamento di Mairon, e Arien ricomparve, troppi millenni più avanti, il viso illuminato dal Frutto ancora senza custode.

«Mi stai lasciando» disse la voce incrinata di Eönwë.

Arien le accarezzò una guancia, nei suoi occhi Niel vedeva amore e compassione. Dentro Eönwë, invece, sentiva solo un senso di abbandono che non capiva.

«Non sono io la tua soluzione, Eönwë» disse Arien.

_Cosa?_

Niel strinse la mano di Eönwë nella sua, per trasmettergli conforto. Le sembrava di invadere troppo la sua mente. Quelli erano ricordi che la ferivano, perché non li capiva.

Voleva smettere di viverli. Non era questo che aveva cercato di scoprire su quella spilla.

Le dita di Eönwë la trattennero prima che lei potesse sfilare la mano e Niel si ritrovò nelle fucine di Aulë, sotto Almaren. La terra tremava e la lava si stava levando tra le crepe nel pavimento e illuminava le sale di una luce arancione e cupa.

Faceva caldo anche per lei, ma prima che potesse realizzare cosa stesse succedendo un pugno nella pancia le strappò il fiato.

Poi, la sua faccia finì su un'incudine.

Niel crollò a terra, stordita. No,  _Eönwë_  lo fece, in quel ricordo. Lei  _sapeva_  dov'era e  _quando_ , soprattutto. 

Eönwë le stava mostrando più di quanto avesse chiesto.

Il dolore le martellava la testa, ma non era legato al colpo che lo aveva subito. I ricordi delle chiacchierate e delle passeggiate con Mairon turbinarono nella sua mente, si tinsero di nero e di rosso, le strapparono un urlo.

« _Traditore!_ »

La voce che uscì dalla bocca di Niel fu come un tuono. Si risollevò sui gomiti, per guardare davanti a lei.

Mairon torreggiava a qualche passo di distanza, gli occhi di brace e i capelli di fiamme, le braccia e le spalle da fabbro tese, i pugni chiusi. Il grembiule copriva ancora la sua tunica, quasi fosse stato alle prese con la fucina prima di essere interrotto da Eönwë.

«Io? Io sono sempre stato fedele al mio signore» disse Mairon. «Tu, invece, cosa credi di essere?»

Niel si raddrizzò e una ginocchiata le colpì il viso, e la stese sulla schiena. Un piede le schiacciò il petto, giusto sotto la spilla che le teneva il mantello.

«Credi di aver fatto bene al tuo signore, parlando dei piani suoi? Non dovresti parlarne con nessuno, nemmeno con un tuo amico».

La voce di Mairon era gelida quanto il suo piede era rovente.

Stava bruciando il petto di Eönwë e Niel sentiva ogni istante di quel dolore.

Non c’era vento che estinguesse quella fiamma.

«Sei un Araldo ingenuo quanto il tuo signore, Eönwë. Non farai che rovinarlo, guarda cosa hai fatto ora. Se Melkor non avesse saputo della stanchezza di Aulë e Tulkas, sarebbe rientrato in Arda? No».

Niel strinse i denti.

«Tu gli hai detto queste cose, tu–».

Il piede di Mairon premette ancora contro il suo petto.

«Non io» disse e strinse gli occhi. « _Tu_ , Eönwë. Tu hai favorito il ritorno di Melkor. Tu gli hai dato il momento giusto per attaccare.

«Tu hai parlato agli occhi e alle orecchie del più grande di tutti i Valar, il signore di Arda. Tu, che dovresti servire Manwë, così lo hai servito.

« _Tu_ , Eönwë, sei un fallimento e un traditore».

Niel tirò via la mano da quella di Eönwë. Mosse un passo indietro e lo guardò negli occhi.

L’oro era spento.

Pallido.

Niel inspirò a fondo, per calmare il fiato corto, come se fosse stata lei a urlare a Mairon, come se quelle parole e quei colpi fossero stati diretti a lei.

Avrebbe dovuto esserle tutto più chiaro. Ma l’unico risultato erano  _altre_  domande.

«È questo che ti ricorda quella spilla?» gli disse. «Perché vuoi ricordare quel traditore? Tutto quello che hai fatto finora non ti ha insegnato che siete diversi?»

Eönwë corrugò la fronte, le labbra in una riga dritta.

«Non voglio sentire questi discorsi, mi è bastato sentirli una volta» disse lui. «Ho fatto quello che ho fatto perché sono quello che sono. Da me dipende il regno di Manwë, ma c’è della tenebra in me. Devo ricordarlo, tenerlo sempre a mente o la tenebra prenderà possesso di me, come è successo da quando ho perso la spilla».

Niel scosse la testa.

«Credevi di avere la spilla, quando abbiamo interrogato Corweth».

«Non importa quello che credevo, non avevo già la spilla, per quello mi sono comportato in quel modo» disse Eönwë.

«Quello che dici non ha alcun senso». Niel strinse i pugni. «Ti sei comportato in maniera eccessiva, prima con Corweth, poi con quegli accoliti, ma non lo hai fatto per servire  _Melkor_ ».

«Lo hai detto tu stessa: con Corweth ho adottato metodi da Melkor». Eönwë distolse lo sguardo. «O, comunque, ho cercato di obbligare  _te_  a usarli».

«Sì, lo hai fatto. E mi hai disgustata per questo».

Eönwë serrò la mascella.

«Ma ero disgustata anche da me stessa, perché io non ho fatto che usare quei metodi senza rendermi conto di cosa stessi facendo».

Niel si avvicinò a Eönwë e gli prese il viso tra le mani, per obbligarlo a guardarla. Come aveva fatto anche Arien in quel ricordo.

Ma lei non era Arien.

E neanche lei si sentiva la sua soluzione.

«Nemmeno tu sapevi cosa stessi facendo quando hai parlato con Mairon, nessuno avrebbe potuto sospettare di lui. Era Mairon, era una meraviglia per tutti, la sua luce ha accecato ognuno di noi e nessuno ha visto la tenebra che nascondeva».

Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo.

«Avrei dovuto vederlo. È il mio dovere come Araldo di Manwë vedere queste cose. Non l’ho vista allora la tenebra, ho solo percepito l’affinità tra noi».

Eönwë cercò di liberare il viso dalla presa di Niel, ma lei gli affondò le dita nei capelli e lo tenne dov’era, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

«Ho commesso lo stesso errore quando si è arreso dopo la presa di Angamando. Ho creduto che, se persino  _lui_  si era inginocchiato e aveva chiesto perdono, allora per me c’era speranza».

«Ma poi è fuggito».

Eönwë chiuse gli occhi.

«Tu non sei lui. Avete ben poco in comune».

«Continuo a commettere gli stessi errori, Nielíqui». Eönwë corrugò la fronte. «Con i Númenóreani cos’ho fatto? Ho insegnato loro tutto quello che sapevo e che potevo dire loro, per poi vederli rivoltarsi contro di noi».

«Ti sei fidato, com’era giusto che fosse».

Le labbra di Eönwë si tirarono in una linea dritta.

«Ho sbagliato, Nielíqui. E devo correggere i miei sbagli». Le prese le spalle e la spinse lontano. «Non ho bisogno della tua pietà».

Allora era un  _idiota!_

Niel ringhiò, lo prese per il fronte della tunica e gli tirò una testata.

«Ti sembra pietà la mia?»

Eönwë sgranò gli occhi e passò una mano alla fronte arrossata.

«Sei andata da Nienna–».

Niel lo girò e lo fece sbattere con la schiena alla roccia.

«Non ti serve la spilla di un traditore per ricordarti chi sei, per ricordare questi tuoi  _sbagli_ » gli disse. «Tu sei  _Eönwë_ , l'Araldo di Manwë. Lo sei sempre stato e sempre lo sarai».

Eönwë aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Niel premette le labbra sulle sue. Non voleva sentire altre scuse assurde. Tutti quei sensi di colpa che si erano addensati in lui e che pesavano sulle sue spalle... Niel li capiva, fin troppo.

Aveva giurato su quei sensi di colpa, per tornare a rimettere le cose in chiaro.

E ora lei sentiva di aver sbagliato a giurare. Perché quel giuramento cosa aveva diverso dal comportamento di Eönwë?

_Non è questa la via, Nielíqui._

Eönwë la avvolse con le braccia e la premette contro il suo corpo. Niel si aggrappò alle sue spalle, lasciò che quel che si agitava nel suo spirito lo raggiungesse, toccasse quei ricordi e gli trasmettesse la sua comprensione senza le barriere che il linguaggio le poneva.

Perché lo capiva fin troppo bene. Lui e quei sensi di colpa.

Anche lei aveva fallito le persone che amava.

E anche lei non intendeva farlo più.

Ma non c'era spilla che le ricordasse tutto quello. Che le impedisse di commettere quegli stessi errori.

E neppure Eönwë aveva bisogno della spilla per essere chi era sempre stato.

Lui gemette nella sua bocca, in risposta a quel pensiero, e Niel gli tirò i capelli indietro e strinse le braccia intorno al suo collo, per essergli più vicino, e più vicino ancora. Gli mostrò il sogno che aveva avuto nelle Aule di Nienna, ed Eönwë la strinse e le accarezzò la schiena.

_Ti capisco. Ti sento._

Eönwë allontanò il viso dal suo e la guardò negli occhi. L’oro brillava.

Niel gli sorrise e gli accarezzò il profilo della guancia.

«Perché allora ti aggrappi a quella spilla, come se fosse tutto?»

Eönwë le risalì i fianchi con le mani, le portò sulle spalle e su, tra le trecce.

«Perché non devo dimenticare cosa succede se abbasso la guardia, se mi  _fido_ ».

«Hai avuto la spilla fino a poco tempo fa e hai commesso comunque errori». Niel sospirò. «Non è la spilla a conservare il ricordo, ma tu stesso».

Eönwë scosse la testa. «Non sai cosa ho fatto senza la spilla».

Niel sciolse l’abbraccio e mosse un passo indietro.

«È troppo comodo dare la colpa alla spilla per quegli accoliti che hai ucciso».

Eönwë strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi.

«Devi accettare che quell’ingenuità e quella spietatezza fanno parte di te» gli disse. «E invece di condannare chi sbaglia, senza farti due domande sulle loro motivazioni o sulle circostanze, prova ad  _ascoltare_. Hai sbagliato anche tu, nemmeno di proposito, per un eccessivo desiderio di bene e di giustizia spesso, ma questo ti rende malvagio, o corrotto?»

«Sì».

Il tono di Eönwë fu secco, senza indugio. Non c’erano dubbi nei suoi occhi.

Niel corrugò la fronte e mosse un altro passo indietro.

«Allora lo è anche Manwë».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così... abbiamo scoperto un altro po’ di altarini.
> 
> Sauron che passa le informazioni a Melkor: non è niente di ufficiale, non sappiamo quando Mairon è “diventato” Sauron, ma io ho ipotizzato che sia stato dopo la distruzione delle Lampade e che Mairon abbia fatto da... agente sotto copertura di Melkor e lo abbia informato (mentre lui era allegramente nel Vuoto) di come se la passavano i suoi amichetti Valar.  
> Poi vabbè, Tolkien è stato molto vago su chi e come ha aiutato Melkor durante la Primavera di Arda: “ _And Melkor knew of all that was done, for even then he had secret friends and spies among the Maiar whom he had converted to his cause_ ” ( _Silmarillion_ ) – da qui gli headcanon son partiti selvaggi!
> 
> Il Codice di Tilion è mia invenzione, ovviamente, ma lui mi ha dato sempre l’idea di essere, come dice Niel, uno che usa più la testa degli artigli e me lo vedevo in questo ruolo di guru della comunicazione, diciamo così. Abbiamo visto Niel quant’è un bravo animaletto, i Cacciatori avevano proprio bisogno di un comunicatore lolol.
> 
> Fingiamo tutti di non aver visto il mio ritardo di un giorno, su ;) Ormai abbiamo capito che l’andazzo di questa storia è quel che è, mi dispiace non essere puntuale come mio solito ma preferisco sacrificare la puntualità per la qualità.
> 
> Grazie a chi legge, spero davvero che questo lungo cammino varrà la pena alla fine!
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno (circa), stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	15. Capitolo XV. Un passo più vicino

Quando Melkor era stato condotto a giudizio, incatenato da Angainor, la sua corona ferrea come collare, lo sguardo di Manwë aveva afferrato il cuore di Eönwë e glielo aveva stritolato.

Non erano state quelle le intenzioni del suo signore, non era stato neppure rivolto a lui quello sguardo, ma rendersi conto di quanto Manwë ancora amasse suo fratello e ancora sperasse in una sua redenzione, aveva tolto la terra da sotto i piedi di Eönwë.

Aveva capito meglio Aulë, Tulkas e Oromë che volevano fare di peggio a Melkor, di peggio di tagliargli i piedi.

Eönwë avrebbe voluto che, quando Melkor era stato rinchiuso a Mandos, allo scadere dei tre secoli, lui fosse rimasto là dentro, perché non era stato davvero pentito, non si sarebbe mai pentito.

Ma Manwë aveva continuato ad amarlo. Aveva continuato a dargli fiducia.

_Questo ti rende malvagio, o corrotto?_

_Allora lo è anche Manwë._

Il suo signore _non_ era corrotto. Quella era una certezza che Eönwë non era disposto a mettere in discussione. Ma quella sera e quelle successive, non lo disse mai a Nielikki, né lei tornò sul discorso.

Nielikki che, a sua volta, aveva sperato fino all’ultimo nell’innocenza dei suoi compagni di caccia, finché le lettere non l’avevano obbligata a considerare che non fosse tutto così semplice.

Eönwë per primo faticava ad accettare quella realtà.

Faticava ad accettare che una buona azione, che dava risultati negativi, fosse comunque buona.

«C'è qualcosa che non torna».

Eönwë aprì un occhio e abbassò lo sguardo verso Nielikki, con la testa poggiata sul suo fianco e distesa di traverso rispetto a lui, le lettere in cirth in mano.

Come la lettera in Quenya aveva monopolizzato l'attenzione di Eönwë, quando era stato da solo, ormai quelle in cirth catturavano quella di Nielikki nei momenti di riposo. E ne avevano avuti parecchi in quei tre giorni.

Erano vicini a Nómeraxë, no, _Doragzûl_ a detta di Nielikki. Un giorno, «massimo due, se volessimo restare a riposo buona parte della giornata e viaggiare di notte» aveva aggiunto lei, con un sorrisetto.

E infatti stavano passando sempre più tempo in locande.

Se era confortante dormire abbracciati in un luogo più sicuro dell’addiaccio, il proposito di quelle lunghe soste era un altro.

Eönwë aveva pregato Nielikki di insegnargli a parlare Esterling e così lei aveva passato quei giorni a parlargli solo quella lingua, obbligandolo a imitarla e correggendolo quando sbagliava. Gli aveva fatto addirittura chiedere stanze e cena nelle locande in cui si erano fermati, il che aveva evitato loro un po' di occhi addosso nonostante in pubblico avessero sempre i visi coperti.

«Cosa non torna?» le chiese infine, visto che lei non sembrava intenzionata a elaborare.

«Il Boia» disse lei. «Alatar lo ha mandato da Pallando col Secondo Martello degli Inferi quando lui era ancora vivo, però Arunnil era _a te_ che dava la caccia».

«Mi chiamavano tutti demone pallido dell'Ovest, non sono sorpreso».

Nielikki mugugnò in assenso. «E parlavano di una congiura del Regno Riunito per distruggere la pace dell'Est e assoggettare gli Esterling» aggiunse lei.

«Parlavano anche di un fumo bianco o di uno spettro, come se Elessar fosse un negromante o qualche altra assurdità simile».

«E fin qui, sembra che abbiano dato una spiegazione molto sensata e in linea con quello che ha raccontato Méllie».

Nielikki si girò verso di lui e si mise a sedere a gambe incrociate.

«Quel che non mi torna è perché, se questa Fonte parla Sindarin – già questo è un indizio importante – e scrive cirth, Alatar e Pallando si siano scritti in Quenya usando le Tengwar.

«E per di più, il nome del Boia non compare in Sindarin – deve avere un altro nome, però di certo il Boia ha a che vedere con la Fonte altrimenti non sarebbe citato nella lettera in Quenya, per di più dicendo che è stato convocato».

«Il tuo dubbio è perché usare lingue diverse e codici diversi, se hanno un uomo in comune».

Nielikki annuì.

«Perché hanno qualcosa da nascondere» disse Eönwë. «Ma alla Fonte o ad altri? Perché se anche il Boia lavora per la Fonte, come sembra facciano Alatar e Pallando, allora c'è qualcun altro in gioco che potrebbe saper leggere il cirth ma non il Quenya e che potrebbe essere loro nemico?»

«Potrebbe. Ma non capisco perché inviare contro di te questo Boia e per quale motivo lo avesse convocato la Fonte. Entrambi volevano te? Quel che mi sembra strano è che una bambina di Calahvac mi ha descritto un Kinn molto simile ad Arunnil, dicendomi che lo aveva visto pochi giorni prima in città».

Eönwë strinse gli occhi. «Cosa ci faceva Arunnil a Calahvac dopo la morte di Pallando?»

«Quello è l'altro dubbio».

Eönwë si mise a sedere.

«D'accordo, recuperiamo le informazioni dall'inizio».

Nielikki sparse le lettere tra loro ed Eönwë sedette a gambe incrociate come lei, i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

«Partiamo dalla Fonte. Sappiamo che raccoglie oggetti e artefatti provenienti dai territori dominati da Sauron e i suoi eserciti, per poi inviarli ad Alatar e Pallando per... una _benedizione_ , che non credo sia tale, perché la tenebra che hanno dentro persiste e l'ho sentita» disse Nielikki.

«Il Secondo Martello degli Inferi, se vogliamo credere che sia davvero opera di Sauron, potrebbe essergli stato fornito da questa Fonte».

Nielikki annuì. «È vero, potremmo considerarlo così per praticità. Dopotutto sembra che il Boia lavori per la Fonte, per quanto non mi sia chiaro quanto questa caccia nei tuoi confronti sia stata un'iniziativa della Fonte appoggiata da Alatar e Pallando, o se il Boia dovesse andare dalla Fonte per altro, armato col Secondo Martello degli Inferi e poi magari è stato deviato o inviato contro di te? Che fosse a Calahvac dopo la morte di Pallando mi dà da pensare che quello potrebbe aver cambiato i piani di qualcuno».

«Della Fonte o di Alatar e Pallando?»

«Dovremmo sapere _quali_ piani, per avere una risposta a proposito».

Eönwë grugnì, lo sguardo sulle lettere sul letto. C'erano troppi interrogativi su quella faccenda. Ma non sul perché avessero cercato di eliminarlo.

«Forse dovremmo capire chi avrebbe beneficiato della morte di Pallando» disse Nielikki. «Credo che i racconti di Méllie e della gente che ho sentito lungo il cammino potrebbero non essere lontani dal vero».

Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo, ma Nielikki non lo stava guardando.

«È davvero così importante scoprire chi c'è dietro la morte di Pallando? Alatar è stato molto veloce a trovare una spiegazione a riguardo, il che mi fa supporre che ci siano altri schemi in atto».

Nielikki corrugò la fronte. «Sta a noi capire se quegli schemi hanno beneficiato o meno della morte di Pallando».

Eönwë raddrizzò la schiena e poggiò le mani dietro di sé sul materasso.

«Supponiamo che vogliano organizzare un attacco contro il Regno Riunito».

Nielikki lo guardò, le sopracciglia inarcate. «Ti seguo».

«Dalle informazioni che abbiamo ora sotto mano, sembra esserci in atto un'operazione che giustifichi un raduno di eserciti e un eventuale attacco» disse Eönwë. «La morte di Pallando potrebbe aver aiutato questo schema. Non so se Alatar crede che il demone pallido sia una spia dell'Ovest, ma credo che per togliersi ogni dubbio ha dato il Secondo Martello degli Inferi ad Arunnil, così da avere un fronte coperto, quello dell'assassinio di Pallando».

«Perciò a beneficiare della morte di Pallando potrebbe essere stato Alatar stesso. Che magari crede davvero nella storia dell'Elda venuto a destabilizzare l'Est».

Eönwë annuì. «Sto ignorando di proposito che sia il capo del culto della Tenebra. Ma da quel che mi hai raccontato del tuo incontro con Pallando, direi che le due cose si intrecciano».

«Lo credo anch'io» disse Nielikki. «In tutto questo, stiamo anche ignorando la Fonte. Non capisco chi benefici di più di questi traffici di oggetti neri, se la Fonte che li fornisce ad Alatar e Pallando o loro che con questi oggetti rafforzano la base del culto».

«Se ne beneficiassero di più Alatar e Pallando, perché sembra esserci in atto una trama nascosta con almeno un uomo della Fonte? Per non parlare di quei messaggeri a cui Alatar e Pallando sembrano dare la caccia».

Nielikki lo scrutò e serrò la mascella. Eönwë ora capiva quel che lei aveva detto alla cava sul sentire che stava pensando, era quel che percepiva in quel momento: come un ribollire sotto pelle, pensieri veloci che lui non cercava di ascoltare per semplice rispetto nei confronti di Nielikki.

Stava elaborando qualcosa, stava mettendo insieme delle idee, ed Eönwë avrebbe aspettato con calma che quelle idee prendessero forma e che Nielikki le condividesse con lui.

«Questo renderebbe la morte di Pallando una mossa perfetta per la Fonte, se dovesse aver scoperto che c'è qualcosa in atto a suo danno» disse lei, infine.

Eönwë annuì, piano, mentre il cuore gli martellava nel petto.

«Se è stata la Fonte o chi per lei, allora potrò tenere fede al mio giuramento».

_Giuramento?_

«Quale giuramento?»

Nielikki raccolse le lettere e le piegò in tre parti, senza sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui.

«Credo che non sia stata solo Nienna a riportarmi in questa veste» disse lei. «Anzi, credo che lei non mi ci avrebbe riportata tanto presto».

«Cosa hai fatto, Nielikki?»

Un giuramento, sul serio? Non sapeva molto bene cosa facessero i giuramenti? Quel Fëanárion che lei aveva cercato con tanta disperazione durante la Guerra d'Ira non le aveva dimostrato nulla?

Nielikki lo guardò e nei suoi occhi leggeva la consapevolezza.

E la disperazione.

«Ho perso troppo, Eönwë. Non ce la faccio a restare a guardare ogni volta».

Eönwë deglutì, mentre i pensieri di Nielikki filtravano nel suo spirito, lo riempivano di quella stessa disperazione che vedeva nei suoi occhi. Tese le mani verso di lei e la tirò a sé. Le baciò la fronte.

«C'è sempre un'altra via».

Nielikki emise un verso nasale.

«È quello che ha detto anche Nienna».

«Non credo di dover parlare io, dopo quello che ti ho fatto vedere».

Nielikki strofinò il naso contro il suo collo.

«Cosa hai giurato, Nielikki?» le chiese, accarezzandole i capelli.

«Prima che possa succedere lo stesso ad Alatar, ucciderò l'assassino di Pallando».

 

* * *

 

Al sorgere di Anar, Doragzûl si levò all'orizzonte, con le mura dorate e spesse, dalle cui merlature si intravedevano le chiome degli alberi nei giardini pensili. Non c'erano stendardi, solo due grosse serpi nere scolpite nella pietra ai lati del portone principale, rosso e nero.

Niel ed Eönwë si accodarono alle carovane e i pellegrini con muli e carretti che entravano in città. Da quel che lei poté sentire, non c'erano controlli alle porte e molti temevano di non trovare un posto per dormire.

«Andiamo avanti a trovare una camera, prima che arrivi tutta questa gente» disse Eönwë e Niel non poté fare a meno di concordare. La gente stava arrivando da tutte le direzioni e non avevano idea di quanta ne fosse arrivata nei giorni precedenti.

Ormai erano a ridosso dell'oscuramento di Isil, Anar doveva tramontare ancora due volte prima della Festa della Liberazione. Chissà quante persone c'erano già a Doragzûl!

Varcarono il portone, senza che alcuna guardia li fermasse per un controllo, e la città li accolse con i suoi odori pungenti. Ma, per fortuna, non c’era nessun puzzo di carne bruciata.

Che fosse un buon segno?

«Ho sentito che gli altri anni c'erano più sacrifici durante la Festa della Liberazione» le aveva raccontato Eönwë. «E che quest'anno non si sa cosa succederà, perché Alatar ha detto che non ci saranno quei sacrifici».

«Parlare con Pallando mi ha insegnato qualcosa» aveva detto Niel.

Il sorriso che le aveva rivolto Eönwë aveva avuto qualcosa di triste.

Nel primo pomeriggio, trovarono una camera in una locanda sperduta tra le viuzze che diramavano dalla piazza centrale, dopo troppi tentativi a vuoto nella periferia di Doragzûl.

«C'è un bagno pubblico proprio al fondo della strada» disse loro la cameriera che li accompagnò alla stanza, prima di lasciarli.

Niel guardò Eönwë e tolse il copricapo.

«Ho anch'io il sospetto che fosse un invito a lavarci perché puzziamo» disse lui, liberandosi a sua volta di mantello e velo.

Niel rise. «In realtà, temo che gli Esterling siano diventati più attenti che mai alla pulizia, in questi ultimi millenni».

«Vuoi andare a questo bagno pubblico?»

Niel scosse la testa. «Non ne sento il bisogno per ora, ma vorrei capire se ci sono bagni più privati per evitare che tu attiri l'attenzione».

«Quindi ritieni che _io_ abbia bisogno di un bagno».

Niel rise di nuovo.

Con un sorrisetto, Eönwë sedette sul bordo del letto e tolse gli stivali.

«Hai intenzione di andare oggi a trovare Alatar?»

Niel si sedette di fianco a lui. «Sì, ma non voglio andare impreparata».

«Questa volta sai che si ricorda di te, sai che giustificherà il loro operato con la scusa del bene per l'Est e sai che c'è molto altro sotto. Sei molto più pronta ora, di quando sei andata da Pallando».

Niel poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Eönwë e lui le passò un braccio dietro la schiena, avvolgendola con il suo calore e il suo profumo di montagna e aria fresca, intatto sotto la polvere e il sudore.

«Temo come potrei trovarlo, ora che Pallando è morto. E temo di scoprire qualcosa di tremendo sulla Festa della Liberazione».

«Qualcosa di peggio di sacrifici multipli?»

«Non ho idea di cosa possa esserci di peggio, a parte qualche dichiarazione di guerra all'Ovest o a Eru» disse Niel. «Nel primo caso noi cosa possiamo fare? Non dovremmo interferire, ma non credo di poter sopportare l'idea di Alatar alla guida di eserciti e mi sembra che sia _così_ sbagliato».

Eönwë strofinò la guancia contro la sua testa. «Temo di aver avuto la mia parte in questo clima».

«Per quegli accoliti? E per le copie della tua spilla? Ti stai addossando troppe colpe per un clima che c'era già». Niel strinse i pugni sulle cosce. «Il vero responsabile dell'esplosione di questo clima d'odio è l'assassino di Pallando».

E Niel, per qualche ragione, sapeva che l'assassino aveva qualcosa a che vedere con la Fonte. L'unico a beneficiare di un indebolimento dei Protettori dell'Est e di una eventuale guerra con l'Ovest, con tanto di risorgere del fanatismo, sarebbe stato questo trafficante di artefatti maligni. Magari non avrebbe ucciso anche Alatar, perché da solo era più debole e poteva servire ancora a _benedire_ quelle reliquie che sembravano piacere tanto agli Esterling. Ma Niel voleva comunque fermarlo.

Lo aveva giurato ed era il prezzo che aveva pagato per tornare nella veste così presto.

Niel premette il viso contro il collo di Eönwë.

«Voglio anche chiedere ad Alatar di questi suoi piani contro la Fonte» disse.

«Perché ci interessa la Fonte? Non vorrai assisterlo, spero. Sarebbe contro il divieto di interferire con l'evolversi delle vicende dei Figli di Ilúvatar».

Niel sollevò il viso per guardare Eönwë. «Ma se Alatar è già nella direzione vincente contro la Fonte, sarebbe una così grossa interferenza? Non credo, no?»

«Ma se non lo fosse...»

«Per questo voglio sapere dei piani di Alatar, per capire come andranno le cose». Niel si mise in piedi. «E comunque se l'assassino di Pallando dovesse uccidere anche Alatar, o se dovessi fallire nel vendicare Pallando, il mio giuramento mi porterebbe nel Vuoto».

Eönwë si spostò di lato e la guardò, gli occhi sgranati.

«Perché lo hai fatto, Nielikki? Non era necessario giurare su così tanto» disse. «Lo sai _chi_ c'è nel Vuoto».

Niel raddrizzò la schiena e strinse la tunica nei pugni.

«Lo so. Ma ho fallito troppe volte nella difesa di chi amo per poter essere degna della luce». Neppure essere riuscita a salvare Eönwë da Arunnil compensava tutte le sue mancanze. Era un pessimo Araldo, lo era sempre stata, per quanto si fosse impegnata a essere degna del ruolo.

Eönwë chinò il capo, con un sospiro tremulo, e si passò le mani tra i capelli.

Sembrava non credere che lei ce l'avrebbe fatta a mantenere la parola. E Niel non riusciva a prendersela, perché anche lei sentiva questo presentimento strisciante.

Ma se avesse fallito i suoi compagni una seconda volta, non avrebbe voluto altro se non l'oblio del Vuoto.

Anche se avrebbe voluto dire passare il tempo fino alla Battaglia delle Battaglie in compagnia di Melkor e le sue creature.

Ciò non voleva dire che non avrebbe fatto il possibile per evitarlo.

 

 

Si lasciarono la grande via alle spalle ed entrarono in piazza.

La vista obbligò Niel a prendere un respiro profondo ed Eönwë irrigidì la schiena.

Tutto ciò che avevano visto fino a quel giorno era nulla rispetto al grande tempio di Doragzûl.

Se il tempio di Calahvac era stato grande e imponente, quello di Doragzûl era _immenso_. La piazza che lo circondava era grande quanto uno dei villaggi che avevano trovato lungo la strada, la pavimentazione era un alternarsi di pietre dorate e rosate composte in raggi che partivano dal tempio.

La cupola nera si intravedeva dal basso e le strade per raggiungere la piazza erano state costellate di balconi, panni appesi e verande di piante rampicanti, che avevano reso impossibile accorgersi prima dell'immensità dell'edificio che occupava metà piazza.

Piazza che non era vuota: venditori avevano disteso teli qua e là, altri avevano carretti con la loro merce esposta su scaffali di legno, e intorno a ognuno di loro c'era un gruppetto di gente. C'erano anche acrobati e artisti di strada, che aggiungevano canzoni e applausi al mormorio di sottofondo.

Niel guardò Eönwë.

«Scendiamo da cavallo?»

Lui scosse la testa e spinse il suo Varnë – Tatyavarnë, lo chiamava lui – in avanti. Niel lo seguì e, appena si avvicinarono a qualcuno dei venditori, lungo la via verso il tempio, fu costretta ad ammettere che era stata una buona idea restare in groppa.

Un uomo si staccò da un gruppetto di gente, per chiedere loro degli spiccioli, e li seguì per qualche decina di passi, finché Eönwë non sollevò il mantello e mise la mano sull'elsa della spada.

L'uomo li benedisse e si ritrasse, per raggiungere un altro gruppetto.

Donne e bambini tentarono la stessa impresa, ma Eönwë solo con le prime ripeté il gesto con la spada, ai più piccoli non rivolse nemmeno uno sguardo.

Niel non aveva mai visto così tanta gente, fino a quel giorno.

E non entrava in Doragzûl da quando si era chiamata Nómeraxë.

A poca distanza dal tempio, un'aria densa e opprimente attirò la sua attenzione e anche Eönwë si voltò nella stessa direzione. C’erano un altro gruppo di persone e un carretto attaccato a due muli, niente di notevole di per sé. Era il contenuto di quel carretto a interessarla.

«Pensi siano alcuni di quegli artefatti?» le chiese Eönwë, ma conosceva già la risposta.

Niel annuì.

«Posso andare a vedere mentre tu sei nel tempio» disse Eönwë. «Non hai bisogno di me per parlare con Alatar, e lui potrebbe riconoscermi e non aprire bocca».

«Lo faresti?»

«Devo pur tenermi occupato nel mentre, no?»

Niel sorrise da sotto il velo. «Vedi cosa riesci a scoprire di più, magari se ci va bene riusciamo a trovare qualche indizio in più sulla Fonte».

«Di sicuro, come prima cosa, voglio sapere come arrivano nelle mani di questa gente simili concentrati di tenebra. Quanto più riuscirò a scoprire, meglio sarà».

Forse era l'Esterling che lui aveva voluto imparare, forse era successo qualcosa dentro di lui in quei giorni, ma Niel era felice di questo Eönwë così collaborativo. Era proprio di questo che aveva bisogno quando si trovava a un passo da Alatar e dalla possibilità di tener fede al giuramento.

Raggiunsero la scalinata del tempio e smontarono da cavallo. Niel lasciò il suo Varnë a Eönwë e lui le strinse una mano nella sua. Una piccola stretta, un incoraggiamento.

Niel avrebbe voluto portarlo con sé dentro. L'incontro con Pallando era stato intenso e temeva che anche questo lo sarebbe stato.

Ma Eönwë aveva ragione.

Niel lasciò la sua mano e salì la scalinata del tempio, fino al portone di legno tinto di nero. Batté le nocche contro un battente, una volta.

E una seconda.

E ancora una terza.

Niente. Né c’era un batacchio o una fune da tirare, nient’altro.

Niel gettò un’occhiata a Eönwë al fondo della scalinata e strinse la testa nelle spalle.

Uno scatto metallico riportò la sua attenzione sul portone. Con un cigolio, un battente si schiuse e un accolito sbirciò dalla fessura.

«Chi sei e cosa vuoi, sorella?»

Niel si avvicinò all’apertura, ma l’accolito mosse un passo indietro e accostò un po’ di più il battente.

«Sono Lavaneth, cerco il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità».

«Non riceve nessuno prima della Festa della Liberazione».

Quella era una seccatura che non aveva considerato. E avrebbe dovuto, visto il panico che aveva disseminato Eönwë con quegli accoliti che aveva ucciso.

«Riceve messaggi?»

L’accolito la scrutò.

«Posso riferirglieli» disse.

Meglio di niente. Niel doveva solo trovare un modo per fargli capire che era lei.

Ma certo…!

«Riferiscigli questo, fratello: la civetta riposa sul davanzale».

L’accolito strinse gli occhi e ripeté il messaggio a bassa voce. «Riferirò, sorella. Il Signore di Tutto ti benedica».

E il portone tornò chiuso.

Niel sospirò. Aveva fatto un tentativo. Doveva sperare che Alatar capisse che era lei a cercarlo, anche se il messaggio era più elaborato di quello che doveva dire. Ma dopotutto, del gruppo di caccia, non era stata lei quella brava a lasciare messaggi in codice!

Eönwë la guardò, gli occhi dorati che brillavano caldi anche all’ombra del copricapo.

Non si sentiva molto soddisfatta da quel breve incontro, si era preparata a qualcosa di più straziante e invece le era stata sbattuta la porta in faccia da un accolito.

Non che il povero accolito potesse sapere chi era lei e faceva bene a diffidare di chiunque, se c’era qualcuno intenzionato a uccidere anche Alatar.

Niel scese il primo gradino. Se non altro, avrebbe potuto vedere anche lei il carretto con gli artefatti malvagi.

Dal portone, provenne di nuovo uno scatto metallico.

Niel si voltò e dall’apertura spuntò la testa dell’accolito di poco prima.

«Vieni, sorella, in fretta».

Niel si voltò e corse al portone. L’accolito lo aprì il necessario per farla infilare dentro e lo richiuse dietro di lei, con uno scatto del meccanismo della sicura.

L’interno di questo tempio era più grande di quello di Calahvac, come lo era l’esterno: la navata era almeno il doppio in larghezza, l’oscurità regnava sovrana e il fuoco – no, era proprio un falò, la base interrata e le fiamme che si levavano per diversi piedi – al centro della sala sembrava non illuminare di più di qualche piede al di qua delle colonne.

Nessuno salmodiava quel giorno, c’erano solo le fiamme a interrompere il silenzio.

Nell’oscurità, Niel vide due occhi azzurri brillare su un volto vecchio e scavato, la barba e i capelli lunghi e bianchi, ben pettinati e intrecciati, e vestito di nero. Teneva in mano un bastone attorcigliato, di legno scuro e liscio, con una pietra sferica sulla punta, ma sembrava non servirgli per reggersi: teneva la schiena dritta, le spalle indietro, la testa alta con orgoglio.

Negli occhi c'era tutta la sapienza e l'antichità di un'intelligenza che di mortale non aveva nulla.

Niel non aveva dubbi su chi aveva davanti.

Morintur, il Conquistatore dell'Oscurità. _Alatar._

Mosse un passo verso di lei e congedò l’accolito, con un gesto della mano e un ringraziamento.

«Nielíqui?» disse, la voce bassa e graffiante.

Niel gli andò incontro e prese il braccio teso verso di lei. Era così magro e debole rispetto a quello del vero Alatar, per quanto poteva sentire fasci di muscoli sotto le dita. Poteva essere vecchio e mortale, ma si era tenuto in esercizio in quel corpo, il che forse le spiegava la differenza che percepiva tra lui e Pallando.

«Sono io» gli rispose e sorrise. Chissà se riusciva a vederla in quell’oscurità e con quegli occhi mortali.

«Speravo che arrivassi in tempo, _quanto_ lo speravo». Alatar le passò un braccio intorno al suo e si appoggiò del tutto su di lei. «Vieni, andiamo in un posto più tranquillo per parlare».

Tenendola a braccetto, Alatar la guidò verso un corridoio pochi passi più avanti nella navata. L'andatura era lenta e dissolse quell’aria forte che lui aveva assunto nel comparirle davanti. Niel sentiva le sue gambe tentare falcate più ampie di quelle che il corpo vecchio di Alatar poteva mantenere.

Pochi passi nel corridoio e Alatar tossì, la testa piegata in avanti. Strinse la mano intorno al bastone e vi si aggrappò con più forza.

Ogni apparenza era crollata.

Alatar era proprio vecchio e mortale come sembrava.

Lui notò lo sguardo di Niel e nei suoi occhi lampeggiò il fastidio. Forse non era orgoglioso nella postura, ma nello spirito l’orgoglio era sempre lì. Più forte che mai, così diverso dall’Alatar a cui era stata abituata.

Niel tornò a guardare avanti. Non voleva mostrare pietà per la condizione fisica del suo compagno, perché sapeva chi era davvero e sapeva che, semmai, quella per cui provare pena era lei.

Alatar la tirò verso sinistra e svoltarono in un altro corridoio.

Camminando a quel passo lento, non poteva impedirsi di farsi domande.

Possibile che Alatar e Pallando avessero dovuto portare avanti la missione in quello stato? Pallando aveva avuto una scintilla di vita negli occhi, ma presa come era stata dalle parole che erano uscite dalla sua bocca, Niel non aveva fatto caso a quanto fosse poco caratteristica quella fragilità della veste. Aveva visto altri vecchi mortali, mentre cercava Eönwë, e nessuno era stato così... consumato.

Quando si muoveva, Alatar sembrava quasi divorato dall'interno, dalle sue stesse forze.

_Il suo corpo non era fatto per vivere per sempre._

Quelle parole di Oromë si erano riferite al destino di Aiwendil, ma anche Alatar aveva un corpo simile e neanche il suo era fatto per vivere per sempre. I Valar lo sapevano e sapevano che anche Alatar e Pallando avrebbero fatto la stessa fine di Aiwendil, ma avevano comunque spedito lei – ed Eönwë – per ritrovarli e capire cosa fosse successo loro.

Era stato davvero necessario inviarla?

O avevano sospettato che Alatar e Pallando fossero a capo del culto della Tenebra e temevano potessero fare altri danni se avessero continuato fino alla dissoluzione del loro corpo?

Cosa sarebbe successo quando il corpo si fosse dissolto e fossero rimasti i loro spiriti nudi, senza i confini della carne?

Niel temeva la risposta.

Si trovarono davanti a una porta a due ante e Niel non attese un ordine da Alatar: la spalancò e la luce di finestre alte fino al soffitto, con archi a vela sorretti da colonne lisce e nere, la colpì.

Entrarono nella sala stretta e lunga, il pavimento coperto di tappeti. Alle pareti erano appesi dipinti su legno, in cui predominava il nero, l’oro, il rosso, e i colori della terra, e mostravano Uomini a cavallo, o su cammelli, Esterling contro Haradrim in groppa a olifanti. E poi la _Tenebra_ : nel pannello più grande, una grossa forma nera aveva delle catene spezzate in una mano e con l’altra indicava un’alta montagna dalla punta bianca nella parte sinistra; tutto intorno erano riuniti Esterling, Haradrim, i corsari dell’Umbar, e infine gli Uomini dell’Ovest, collari al collo, intenti a trainare i carri degli eserciti.

Niel rabbrividì.

Alatar le afferrò di nuovo il braccio.

«Questa è la nostra sala comune. Gli accoliti mangiano, mentre io leggo e racconto loro aneddoti sul Signore di Tutto e sui grandi eroi dell’Est» disse Alatar, facendo scorrere gli occhi nella sala. Sorrise, e Niel ebbe la sensazione che stesse vedendo i tappeti occupati nella sua mente. «Vuoi chiudere la porta? Così possiamo parlare davvero».

Niel lo accontentò, mentre lui si muoveva avanti e indietro poco lontano dall’ingresso.

«Camminiamo, se non ti dispiace». Alatar si mosse verso destra. «Se mi fermo troppo a lungo, diventa difficile tornare a muovermi».

Niel gli fu al fianco. «È stato così per tutto il tempo?»

«Così, come?»

Lo sguardo di Alatar era tagliente.

«La vostra veste è sempre stata così difficile da portare?»

Alatar ridacchiò e un colpo di tosse lo scosse. «No, il peggioramento c’è stato quando a Ovest la terra ha tremato».

Niel riprese Alatar braccetto, dopotutto non le era dato fastidio prima e così poteva regolare meglio il passo.

«Con la fine della vostra missione, quindi» disse.

«No, non era la fine della _nostra_ missione, l’Est era ancora da liberare e il Sud non ne parliamo. Ma sembra che il nostro legame con questo corpo sia cambiato e che dipendesse a tutti gli effetti da Sauron, il che mi pare alquanto sciocco».

Alatar tossì, le labbra premute in una linea, e Niel lo guardò.

«Dicevo, prima di sentire davvero il peso della vecchiaia, sono iniziati i ricordi». Alatar sollevò lo sguardo e un sopracciglio: «So che questa sarebbe stata la sua prossima domanda».

Niel sorrise. «Avrebbe dovuto essere la prima, ma non sono stata brava a seguire i miei piani».

Alatar annuì con un ciondolare della testa. «Non ti aspettavi di trovarmi in questo stato, lo capisco».

C’era un qualcosa nella sua voce. Un qualcosa di rabbioso e di triste.

 _Non provare pena_ , si disse Niel. _Non è quello che si merita._

«Quindi con la caduta di Sauron avete recuperato le vostre memorie». Che fosse successo anche ad Aiwendil? Eppure non era tornato, né aveva dato segni di volerlo fare. Niel capiva ben poco di quella situazione.

«Non tutte insieme. Nei sogni, ogni tanto, qualche frammento ci tornava in mente e c’è voluto del tempo perché ci rendessimo conto di cosa volesse dire e che stava capitando a entrambi».

«Avete riacquistato la memoria, eppure avete continuato a servire la Tenebra».

Ecco, lo aveva detto.

Alatar le lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco e, giunti alla fine della sala, la strattonò per svoltare.

«Già un giudizio pronto. Viaggiare con l’Araldo di Manwë ti ha cambiata, vedo».

Quel commento non le piaceva.

Niente affatto.

Niel strinse i denti.

Né le piaceva che sapesse della presenza di Eönwë con lei. Nessuno poteva riconoscerlo, e Pallando non lo aveva neppure incontrato!

Le mancava qualche pezzo.

«Pallando mi ha spiegato perché lo fate e, se approvo le intenzioni, i mezzi non mi hanno ancora convinta. Ancora meno quando ho scoperto che avete contribuito a corrompere e diffondere artefatti – _reliquie_ , come le chiamate – per tutti i territori di adoratori della Tenebra».

« _Corrompere_ , Nielíqui?»

«Ho sentito la tenebra che emanava da quegli oggetti, non ho dubbi a riguardo».

Svoltarono di nuovo e ora avevano tutta la sala davanti, le finestre alla destra di Nielíqui.

«E soprattutto ho trovato delle lettere di una certa Fonte rivolte a voi. È stato davvero difficile riuscire a fermarmi a quanto mi ha raccontato Pallando e guardare a quelle lettere come menzogne».

Durante i passi successivi, il bastone di Alatar colpì il pavimento coperto di tappeti con tanta forza da far rumore.

Niel temette quel silenzio. Perché rendeva la situazione peggiore di quanto avesse creduto. Perché Alatar non stava nemmeno provando a giustificare le loro azioni. Neppure tentava di dirle che risalivano a prima del recupero della memoria.

Certo, se anche avesse provato a giustificarsi, lei non gli avrebbe creduto, men che meno se avesse insistito a dirle che non erano oggetti corrotti. Niel sapeva alla perfezione cosa aveva percepito da quelle edicole.

E poi c’era il Secondo Martello degli Inferi.

E Alatar sapeva di _Eönwë_.

A meno che non ci fossero dei Palantíri in possesso dei templi, non sarebbe stato possibile.

Che Alatar avesse mandato Arunnil col Martello degli Inferi per usarlo contro la Fonte e gli uccelli vari e che la morte di Pallando avesse scombinato i piani? Che Alatar, sapendo di Eönwë con lei, avesse tratto le sue conclusioni?

E c’erano anche i mannari. Non poteva dimenticarli, la loro presenza era stata troppo insolita, come erano insoliti quegli artefatti.

Che fosse tutto legato?

Alatar camminò senza accennare a rompere il mutismo in cui si erano chiuso e Niel non voleva essere la prima a parlare.

Ma doveva farlo.

Aveva bisogno di risposte.

«Abbiamo incontrato i Windan, più a Ovest di Calahvac, e ci hanno parlato di te, Pallando e Curumo».

Alatar grugnì. «Li ricordo appena» disse. «Ma sono cambiati molto in questi anni, allora erano ancora sani di mente».

Niel corrugò la fronte e lo guardò.

«Reputano voi responsabili di quello che è successo loro».

Alatar emise un verso nasale. «Vuoi accusarci di tutto quello che è successo da quando siamo arrivati nella Terra di Mezzo? Non siamo stati noi i responsabili del male che ha colpito i Windan».

«Ma _non_ stai negando questa faccenda del traffico degli artefatti corrotti» disse Niel e si accorse di aver alzato la voce.

Strinse i pugni e serrò la mascella.

Non poteva dimenticare che, con ogni probabilità, l’assassino di Pallando voleva eliminare anche Alatar. Stava perdendo la pazienza sulle questioni sbagliate.

«Ho trovato anche una lettera in Quenya».

Allora, Alatar si fermò e la obbligò a fare lo stesso. Girò la testa per guardarla, l’ostilità nei suoi occhi svanita.

«Una lettera in Quenya. E di cosa parlava?»

«Sempre della Fonte. E del Boia, che ho avuto il piacere di conoscere mentre dava la caccia a Eönwë». E c’erano quelle due righe nel codice di Tilion.

Alatar la scrutò, come soppesando quello che lei gli stava dicendo tra le righe. Sì, gli stava tendendo una mano per mettere da parte le diversità di opinione e unirsi sul problema più grosso: la Fonte.

Dovette trovarsi d’accordo con lei, perché annuì e riprese a camminare e Niel lo accompagnò.

«Quindi avrai capito quel che c’era da capire, da quella lettera» disse Alatar.

«Sì». Niel inspirò. «È per questo che vengo in pace. Se quel che intendi fare è fermare la Fonte, voglio aiutarti».

«Questa è una sorpresa molto gradita».

Alatar sorrise, guardando davanti a sé.

Forse ci sarebbe stato un modo per tener fede al giuramento. Niel sentiva la speranza covare sotto le ceneri, nonostante avesse creduto che si fosse spenta del tutto.

«Capirai che una volta entrati nella cerchia della Fonte, è difficile uscirne. Pallando e io stavamo cercando un modo per liberarci, perché con il ritorno dei nostri ricordi, ci siamo resi conto di quanto la Fonte nuoccia all’Est».

E per questo la Fonte aveva fatto uccidere Pallando. Tutto tornava.

Aiutare Alatar contro la Fonte e vendicare Pallando erano un’unica cosa.

«Ho giurato di vendicare la morte di Pallando» disse Niel, ma Alatar non aveva bisogno di conoscere altri dettagli. «Però non posso interferire nelle faccende dei Secondogeniti in maniera molto pesante, me lo ha vietato il nostro signore».

Alatar si fermò di nuovo e le mise una mano sul braccio, l’altra stretta al bastone. Niel sentiva provenire da lui la sincerità a cui era sempre stata abituata. Magari Pallando le aveva taciuto sul commercio di artefatti maligni perché temeva la sua reazione e aveva avuto tutte le ragioni per temerla.

Ma ora Niel si sentiva più ben disposta.

Non era comunque felice delle cose che avevano fatto i suoi compagni, ma avevano davvero avuto scelta? In quelle vesti deboli e soli nel cuore dei territori governati da Sauron?

Lei, che aveva voluto tanto partire, avrebbe fatto di meglio?

Sì. O forse no.

Non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

Alatar le sorrise, il viso pieno di rughe, e le strinse il braccio.

«Qualsiasi aiuto è benvenuto» disse Alatar. «C’è qualcosa di cui puoi occuparti tu e che aiuterebbe entrambi: trovare l’assassino di Pallando».

Facile.

Niel ghignò. «Ho una mezza idea».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, abbiamo incontrato l’altro Stregone Blu!
> 
> Ma soprattutto, siamo a Doragzûl, che alcune a caso non vedevano l’ora di vedere, per motivi a me ignoti ahahah.
> 
> Mancano due giorni alla Festa della Liberazione e c’è ancora un giuramento a cui tener fede... e otto capitoli davanti! Io già non so più cosa dire perché devo tacere su tutto o rischio di spoilerare involontariamente, quindi blatero qui e via.
> 
> Oddio, queste note sono deliranti, help! Giusto perché delirio per delirio, un disegno spoiler by Chià – Niel ed Eönwë incontrano la Fonte: [[x]](http://i.imgur.com/fVSWmp6.jpg) È sempre una grande artista, ammirate! (erano tipo due anni che aspettava di poter disegnare 'sta scena, abbiate pazienza)  
> Quando avrò finito di postare la storia, regalerò a tutti i lettori una copia di Caccia Grossa illustrata da Chià e rilegata in pelle di lombrico.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto fin qui, wiiii!
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	16. Capitolo XVI. Reliquie da tempi andati

Intorno al carretto con le reliquie c’era più gente di quanto piacesse a Eönwë. Troppi corpi, troppi odori forti, troppo rumore. Come se non bastasse, quel mucchio di artefatti maligni aveva raccolto una gran quantità di tenebra, che gli strisciava sulla pelle e faceva rabbrividire il suo spirito.

Ma Eönwë aveva qualcosa da fare, mentre Nielíqui parlava con Alatar.

Intorno al carretto c’erano per lo più Uomini di bassa statura, che nemmeno sollevati sulle punte dei piedi arrivavano alle spalle di Eönwë, così gli bastò accostarsi al gruppo e guardare sopra i capi coperti da cappelli e veli, per vedere il mercante agitare le mani in aria con uno svolazzare di maniche larghe e arancioni.

«Tutto assicurato, vere reliquie sacre del nostro Signore e dei suoi servitori più fedeli!» stava dicendo il mercante, a nessuno in particolare.

Un uomo con un berretto rosso si lisciò la barba e aggrottò le sopracciglia folte e disordinate.

«Però Lomarr mi ha detto di aver preso una catena di denti sacri che non gli ha portato alcun beneficio, anzi–!»

«Il tuo amico ha comprato da me? Gli posso restituire i soldi e dargli qualcosa di più efficace».

L’uomo col berretto brontolò un “no” e il mercante gesticolò nella sua direzione. «Vedi, qui ci sono solo vere reliquie, che portano davvero la benedizione del Signore di Tutto».

Eönwë inarcò le sopracciglia, mentre una donna chiedeva se era possibile avere del filato dai mantelli dei Cavalieri del Signore.

Intendeva il mantello degli Úlairi? Voleva davvero del filo da...  _quelli?_

Ma si era bevuta il cervello? Dove credeva che si potessero recuperare quei mantelli? Dovevano essersi distrutti con i loro possessori.

La gente si beveva davvero queste frottole?

«Ma certo, signora, per cosa ne hai bisogno? È molto prezioso, non vorrei farti spendere più del necessario».

«Sto tessendo una copertina per il mio bambino, volevo che fosse benedetta per proteggerlo dal demone pallido dell’Ovest».

La donna non sapeva che Eönwë a Sahjal non aveva fatto del male… almeno non nel corpo. Anche se sperava che il bambino avrebbe dimenticato, il Valarin usato sulla sua memoria lo aveva segnato di certo.

Eönwë stinse i pugni.

Alla sua destra, si fermò un uomo con un copricapo come quello di Eönwë, ma di tessuto leggero e di un bianco sporco di sabbia. Era più alto di tutta la gente radunata intorno al carretto, lui sì che gli arrivava appena sotto il mento.

«Direi, signora, che tre cubiti saranno più che sufficienti per ricamare una benedizione» disse il mercante.

Eönwë non conosceva quell’unità di misura né aveva idea di come si ricamasse una  _benedizione_ , ma l’uomo si avvolse del filo nero tra mano e gomito una volta e mezza. Ilmarë non aveva bisogno di fili particolari per dare caratteristiche precise ai suoi tessuti, lo stesso valeva per i Primogeniti.

Un uomo sollevò un braccio e chiese della  _terra sacra_  per benedire il suo campo.

Terra  _sacra_? Non stavano cercando di vendere terriccio della Terra Nera a questa gente, per caso?

«Tutte frottole» sussurrò l’uomo alla destra di Eönwë.

Girò la testa per guardarlo e allora notò il cavallo bianco: aveva le zampe sottili, il corpo snello a cui era assicurata una sella di cuoio e tessuti rossi, blu e dorati; sulla curva elegante del collo ricadeva la criniera pallida e segnata da qualche pelo più scuro. Eönwë non sapeva molto neppure di cavalli, ma vedere quella bestia di fianco ai Varnë, li faceva apparire poco più che ronzini.

Il che non era giusto nei confronti dei Varnë. Potevano non apparire così eleganti, ma erano i migliori cavalli che Eönwë avesse mai potuto desiderare.

L’uomo lo stava guardando. Dalla fessura del copricapo, gli occhi erano scurissimi e i contorni colorati di nero, le sopracciglia brune di cui si vedeva solo la parte iniziale vicino al naso.

«Neanche tu sei convinto della genuinità di queste reliquie» disse l’uomo, la voce bassa.

Eönwë piegò la testa di lato.

«Non ti sei lasciato convincere come quell’uomo di prima».

Forse Eönwë avrebbe dovuto guardarsi intorno prima di farsi assorbire tanto dai discorsi intorno al carretto. Di sicuro, avrebbe notato quest’uomo e il suo cavallo bianco, se solo avesse guardato.

«Cosa ti fa dire che si tratta di  _frottole_?» Una parola nuova per il suo Esterling, Nielíqui ne sarebbe stata contenta.

L’uomo tornò a guardare verso il carretto ed Eönwë lo imitò.

«Una volta, uno di questi venditori, ha provato a vendere al miglior offerente un teschio di Khamûl a quattordici anni» disse l’uomo. «Ci è riuscito e anche per una buona cifra».

Eönwë avrebbe voluto passarsi una mano sul viso a quel racconto. Come si erano potuti bere una storia simile? Persino lui sapeva che i mortali non si lasciavano indietro pezzi di ossa durante la crescita, quasi fosse stata la muta di un serpente.

«Capisco quello che dici» rispose Eönwë. «Non credo sia vera neppure quella terra sacra, a dirla tutta».

«Non lo è».

Il cavallo posò il muso sulla spalla dell’uomo, che gli accarezzò le narici. Le dita erano olivastre, entrambi i dorsi delle mani coperti da una fasciatura di tessuto di un rosso così scuro da sembrare nero.

«Ma so dove si possono trovare  _vere_  reliquie, non ciarpame spacciato per benedetto».

Eönwë girò la testa verso l’uomo.

Sapeva dove si potevano trovare vere reliquie.

Che questo venditore ambulante non vendesse quel che inviava la Fonte ma altro? O magari la Fonte aveva due canali di distribuzione, il che aveva più senso per Eönwë: se gli Esterling erano così creduloni perché dar loro le vere reliquie, quando poteva usarle per pochi intenditori e guadagnare di più?

Quella strategia era così semplice che lasciava a Eönwë ben pochi dubbi.

L’unico dubbio che rimaneva era quell’uomo.

Chi era? Era un emissario della Fonte… o la Fonte stessa?

Di sicuro, solo un grande trafficante di artefatti maligni, vicino ai Protettori dell’Est, avrebbe potuto permettersi un simile cavallo.

E secondo le lettere trovate nello scrittoio di Pallando, la Fonte avrebbe dovuto essere a Doragzûl per i festeggiamenti.

Tutto tornava.

«Dove potrei trovarle? Sto cercando qualcosa per la mia compagna, ma pensavo di vedere con lei durante la Festa della Liberazione, dici che potrò trovare quel che cerco?»

L’uomo avvicinò il capo alla spalla di Eönwë e sollevò il viso verso di lui. «Per quello che cerchi, vai nel quartiere Jaddah, alla destra del calzolaio c’è una porta con la tinta scrostata. Bussa e di’: “la serpe ha sete”».

Eönwë annuì e l’uomo si raddrizzò e portò una mano alla fusciacca che spuntava da sotto la parte frontale del mantello.

«Durante la Festa della Liberazione non ci sono mercanti in piazza, né intorno alla piazza. Ma non troveresti quel che cerchi in nessuno di questi carretti pieni di ciarpame».

Le feste dei Primogeniti, in Aman, avevano sempre dei banchetti in cui alcuni esponevano i loro lavori, vendevano alcuni pezzi o si sedevano a dibattere su argomenti vari. Si sarebbe aspettato che nella Festa della Liberazione non ci sarebbe stata solo la parte religiosa, ma anche una di puro e semplice festeggiamento.

«Ho sentito che quest’anno la Festa sarà particolare, e credevo ci sarebbero stati spettacoli e cose del genere» disse Eönwë.

«Ho sentito anch’io voci simili». L’uomo abbassò la mano dal muso del cavallo. «Di un evento spettacolare, per lo più. Qualcuno dice di aver sentito il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità dire che questo evento sarà un chiaro segnale per l’Ovest, uno spartiacque tra la sottomissione e la libertà».

«E c’è qualcosa di vero in queste dicerie?»

L’uomo lo guardò di sbieco.

«Vorrei saperlo, ma solo il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità e gli accoliti sanno cosa c’è in programma per la Festa».

«Non riesco a immaginare quale segnale potrebbero dare. I territori conquistati dall’Ovest sono molto distanti da qui, non vedo che influenza potrebbero avere su Doragzûl». Gli faceva ribrezzo parlare il quel modo, ma doveva pur ottenere qualche informazione di più. Sarebbe stato utile a Nielíqui e a lui sapere cosa aspettarsi due giorni dopo.

«Non hai visto i territori conquistati allora» disse l’uomo, lo sguardo rivolto alla gente davanti a loro. «Se il nostro popolo fosse stato unito, quei territori sarebbero rimasti in mano nostra. Invece con le tribù divise, siamo più suscettibili ad attacchi come quelli che hanno portato le armate dell’Ovest fin quasi a Calahvac».

Eönwë non aveva notato tutta questa divisione, ma non aveva neppure prestato troppa attenzione alla gente dei villaggi che aveva attraversato. A parte quando dicevano qualcosa che lo poteva interessare, non aveva prestato ascolto a nulla ed era certo che neppure Niel avesse percepito qualcosa, o glielo avrebbe detto.

«Ho visto i territori conquistati e la gente sembrava spaventata» disse Eönwë.

L’uomo annuì appena. «È naturale. Sono prigionieri, non sono liberi di essere chi sono e devono sottostare a un popolo ignorante».

Eönwë guardò l’uomo. Ignoranti, gli Uomini dell’Ovest? Secondo quale strana teoria? Perché non adoravano la Tenebra?

«Sarai stato di passaggio, quando hai visto quei territori, perché altrimenti avresti visto come quella gente si affida tanto agli insegnamenti dei demoni pallidi, e muore di molti dei mali che qui riusciamo a guarire con facilità da decenni».

Eönwë corrugò la fronte. Le arti curative dei Primogeniti erano le migliori che ci fossero, stentava a credere a quel discorso.

Eppure… qua non si stava parlando di mali dei Primogeniti. Si stava parlando di mortali, per di più adoratori della Tenebra. I racconti di Nielíqui su Nómeraxë gli avevano fatto capire che c’erano malattie e pestilenze capaci di decimare i Secondogeniti, mentre i loro fratelli maggiori non ne erano intaccati.

«Capisco» disse Eönwë e, per una volta, lo intendeva davvero.

«Non è solo quello» disse l’uomo e continuò, con voce ferma e bassa: «La nostra cultura non è inferiore alla loro, la nostra storia non è meno degna di essere ricordata. Non siamo inferiori agli Uomini dell’Ovest in alcun modo. Loro saranno amici dei demoni pallidi, e disprezzeranno allo stesso modo i loro parenti dell’Est, ma non sono superiori per questo. Possono impallidire e brillare quanto vogliono, ma sono proprio come noi. Non inferiori, non superiori, sono uguali a noi, anche se a loro piace convincersi del contrario».

Eönwë inspirò a fondo. Le parole di quell’uomo non potevano fare a meno di raggiungerlo. Non dopo quanto aveva cercato di fargli capire Nielíqui più volte. C’era orgoglio anche in questa gente, anche se non adoravano Eru ma Melkor. Avevano una loro dignità e non avevano intenzione di essere considerati inferiori.

«Conquistare l’Ovest non vi metterebbe nella stessa posizione che hanno loro? Quella di conquistatori poco graditi?»

L’uomo lo guardò, le sopracciglia sparirono del tutto sotto il copricapo. «Chi ha parlato di conquistare? Quel che si deve fare è liberare i territori sotto il giogo dell’Ovest. Dopo di che, sarà il commercio a renderci tutti pari». Chinò il capo, il cavallo gli premette il muso contro la schiena e lui risollevò la testa per guardare Eönwë dritto in faccia. «Prima ci vuole qualcuno in grado di unire le tribù e quando avrà liberato i territori conquistati, allora il re dell’Ovest lo riconoscerà come suo pari, che lo voglia o no».

L’uomo si voltò verso il cavallo, saltò in groppa e prese le redini in mano. Ora poteva guardare Eönwë dall’alto ed era un’ombra scura controluce.

Poteva essere davvero la Fonte quest’uomo? Che la Fonte in realtà intendesse unire l’Est e che stesse iniziando a farlo con quegli artefatti maligni?

Eönwë corrugò la fronte.

L’uomo lo salutò con un cenno del capo ed Eönwë lo imitò e restò a guardarlo mentre voltava il cavallo e si allontanava nella piazza.

Allora i Varnë decisero di farsi sentire: Tatyavarnë brontolò.

«Che succede?» mormorò Eönwë, girandosi verso i cavalli.

Minyavarnë aveva un orecchio puntato verso il tempio ed Eönwë guardò nella stessa direzione.

Nielíqui stava scendendo le scale con passo leggero e, quando lo individuò, gli mandò addosso un’ondata di sollievo e gioia che lo scosse.

Aveva scoperto qualcosa di interessante.

Peccato che Eönwë sapesse che quel qualcosa  _non_  avrebbe riguardato il giuramento.

 

* * *

 

Niel avrebbe voluto fare delle domande al mercante di reliquie, ma Eönwë le fece segno di allontanarsi e montò a cavallo. Lo imitò e inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Ho un indizio migliore, allontaniamoci dalla piazza» disse lui.

«Meglio iniziare a parlare poco più in là, se qualcuno vuole seguirci e origliare, è più facile notarlo qui».

«Non intendo parlare Esterling» precisò Eönwë.

Niel sollevò le mani all’altezza delle spalle. «D’accordo allora».

Dell’incontro con Alatar gli avrebbe parlato più tardi, non c’era fretta. Per questo indizio di Eönwë sì, anche perché se portava alla Fonte, sarebbe stato meglio mettersi subito all’opera.

«Appena avrai agito su questa tua  _mezza idea_ , vieni a parlarmene» le aveva chiesto Alatar, prima di congedarsi.

Mentre Niel era stata all’interno del tempio, Anar era salita sopra le case e le ombre si erano accorciate. La gente in piazza era diminuita, i mendicati spariti del tutto, e nessuno li importunò lungo il percorso. Si infilarono nella strada da cui erano arrivati e, dopo qualche iarda, Eönwë accostò Tatyavarnë a Minyavarnë.

«Mentre guardavo la merce di quel mercante di reliquie» disse, in Quenya, «ho parlato con un uomo, con il volto coperto, ma che mi ha dato un indirizzo, un codice e mi ha raccontato molte cose interessanti».

Niel spalancò gli occhi. «E chi era quest’uomo?»

Eönwë sorrise sotto il velo, gli occhi brillarono divertiti.

Le descrisse l’uomo e il suo cavallo, soprattutto, il che fu divertente perché Niel non avrebbe mai detto che Eönwë potesse prestare tanta attenzione a una cavalcatura.

«È un purosangue del deserto, da come lo hai descritto». Niel ridacchiò e gli tirò una gomitata nel fianco. «Non facciamoci sentire troppo forte dai Varnë, ma sono i migliori cavalli che si trovino da queste parti».

«Anche migliori dei Varnë?»

Niel strizzò l’occhio a Eönwë. «I Varnë non sappiamo bene da dove vengano, non possiamo fare il paragone».

Con un verso nasale, lui scosse il capo e riprese il racconto. Le riferì i commenti sulle reliquie false, su come quest’uomo gli avesse fatto capire di sapere dove si potessero trovare reliquie migliori di quelle vendute in piazza e la sua teoria sui due canali di vendita, cosa a cui Niel non avrebbe mai pensato. Che senso aveva, quando erano tutte false, alla fin fine?

Perché non credeva nemmeno per un attimo che le reliquie di cui aveva parlato l’uomo del deserto fossero più vere di quelle sul carretto.

Però, però: il Secondo Martello degli Inferi non era sembrato un falso. Possibile che ci fossero artefatti provenienti  _davvero_  dalla Torre Nera?

«Pensi che quest’uomo fosse parte del commercio della Fonte?»

«Mi son chiesto se non fosse la Fonte in persona» disse Eönwë. «Avresti dovuto sentire i discorsi che mi ha fatto sul perché questi territori dovrebbe essere liberi».

Le riferì le parole dell’uomo con un rispetto e un’accuratezza che Niel non si sarebbe aspettata. Non travisò nulla, né commentò, al punto che lei avrebbe potuto quasi immaginare questo uomo del deserto pronunciare quelle frasi.

«Alatar non mi ha detto niente di più sulla Festa della Liberazione. Ma se troviamo la Fonte e gliela portiamo, credo che mi renderà partecipe di quello che intende fare» disse Niel. «Vuole liberarsi della Fonte anche lui, il che fa al caso nostro. Senza Fonte, questo commercio di artefatti malvagi andrà a morire e l’Est inizierebbe a liberarsi dell’influenza della Tenebra».

Eönwë guardò davanti a sé e annuì. Dal lui proveniva un turbinio di pensieri che Niel non osò decifrare.

«L’uomo ti ha detto quindi come trovare queste vere reliquie: dove dobbiamo andare?»

Eönwë le rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo e i suoi occhi sorrisero.

«Quartiere Jaddah, dobbiamo trovare un calzolaio con di fianco una porta dalla tinta scrostata».

«Sappiamo dove andare, allora!»

Niel si sistemò meglio in groppa a Minyavarnë, mentre il sangue prendeva a scorrere più rapido. Un’altra caccia, questa volta per arrivare più veloci all’obiettivo. Avrebbe voluto spronare il cavallo al galoppo, ma le strade erano ancora troppo affollate e l’ultima cosa che voleva era travolgere qualche povero passante.

Certo, poteva pure far andare Minyavarnë un po’ più veloce tra la folla. Lanciò un urlo di avviso ai passanti e colpì i fianchi del cavallo, che partì al trotto.

Eönwë le fu dietro.

Qualcuno borbottò al loro passaggio e Niel sollevò una mano in segno di scusa. Raggiunti in una piccola piazza da cui partivano altre tre strade, rallentarono.

«Sai dove dobbiamo andare?» disse Eönwë.

«Intendevo chiedere, in realtà».

Lui le rivolse un’occhiataccia e Niel strinse la testa nelle spalle. Si guardò intorno e vide un uomo che avanzava spedito, in groppa al suo mulo, magari perché era qualcuno del luogo.

«Scusa, fratello!»

Niel lo raggiunse e lui sollevò il viso verso di lei.

«Devo andare al quartiere Jaddah, ma non conosco la strada».

L’uomo sorrise e annuì, e le indicò la strada da prendere. Era nella periferia, in linea d’aria più a Nord rispetto alla piazzetta in cui si trovavano. Niel lo ringraziò e fece segno a Eönwë di seguirla.

Questa volta non trottarono.

«Come lo hai trovato?» chiese Eönwë e Niel non ebbe bisogno di chiedere di chi stesse parlando.

«Vecchio, peggio di quello che mi aspettassi. Sembrava il solito quando l’ho visto, poi però mi sono accorta di tutte quelle piccole difficoltà che lo rendevano vecchio quanto era sembrato Pallando».

«E ti sei chiesta come abbiano fatto a portare avanti la loro missione in quelle condizioni».

Niel sorrise tra sé. «Non erano così, fino alla caduta di Sauron. E a quello è stato legato il ritorno dei ricordi di quel che erano».

Gli ripeté le parole di Alatar e, nonostante il velo, poté vedere che Eönwë si era accigliato.

«Ho chiesto come abbiano potuto continuare con questi traffici e con tutto il culto della Tenebra anche dopo aver recuperato i ricordi».

Eönwë la guardò, l’oro dei suoi occhi si era incupito.

A quel punto Alatar le aveva fatto capire di sapere di Eönwë.

«Non è tutto, c’è altro, ma non è questo il luogo né il momento per parlarne». Quello era un problema da affrontare nel privato della stanza alla locanda, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto disturbarli.

Perché era il genere di problema che avrebbe potuto cambiare di molto i loro piani.

Eönwë annuì e tornò guardare davanti a sé.

Raggiunsero la periferia e Niel lo seppe con chiarezza dagli odori per la strada. Cibo, escrementi e sudore si mescolavano e le stordivano l’olfatto, nonostante avesse il velo sul naso. Avrebbe dovuto farsi dire da Méllie quali erbe le aveva dato per il fetore di carne bruciata.

A giudicare dalle pieghe sul ponte del naso, anche Eönwë era infastidito dagli odori.

«Non conosco la scrittura Esterling» disse lui, a bassa voce. «Cercherò solo la porta senza tinta, perché tanto non potrei riconoscere un calzolaio».

Niel annuì. «Potrebbe non essere l’unica porta senza tinta, perciò segnamele tutte e vediamo se hanno un calzolaio di fianco».

Girarono per le stradine, guardando uno da un lato e uno dall’altro. C’erano molti negozi chiusi, tavole di legno coperte di scritte ne nascondevano l’ingresso. Un tessitore, un macellaio, case, corti…

Eönwë le tirò un colpo al braccio e Niel si voltò a guardare.

C’era una porta con la pittura – un tempo verde scuro, a giudicare da piccole porzioni ancora colorate – scrostata, con una decorazione romboidale nella parte alta del battente, e alla sinistra un negozio chiuso. Sul legno dei pannelli del negozio, c’era una vera e propria opera d’arte di calligrafia nella scrittura Esterling con cui si offrivano riparazioni di sandali, stivali, cinture, borse: sì, era proprio il calzolaio.

«È la porta giusta» disse Niel ed Eönwë girò il Varnë verso la sua destra. Smontò vicino al calzolaio e Niel gli fu dietro.

Fu lui a bussare.

Uno scorrere di legno e il pannello nel rombo si spostò di lato. Due occhi si strinsero.

«Cosa volete?» chiese una voce cavernosa, in Esterling.

«La serpe ha sete» rispose Eönwë.

Lo lasciava solo un attimo e scopriva cose interessanti! Questo era avere un compagno e non una zavorra. Oh, voleva abbracciarlo.

Il pannello si richiuse e scattò la serratura. La porta si aprì a mostrare loro un uomo con i capelli corti e una barba, lunga, scura e sporca di briciole. Aveva un ventre tondo che tirava i bottoni della tunica ingrigita.

Dietro di lui, salivano delle scale di pietra, consumata al centro dei gradini.

«Entrate».

Eönwë le fece segno con gli occhi di entrare lei per prima e Niel lo accontentò, allargando le narici per esplorare meglio quel luogo. All’interno, percepiva per lo più un odore secco e polveroso, che le faceva pizzicare il naso. L’odore più forte era quello dell’uomo, che poteva indossare abiti vecchi e poco adatti a lui e avere la barba sporca, ma al bagno pubblico esagerava con gli olii profumati.

La porta si richiuse alle spalle di Eönwë.

«Cerchiamo–» iniziò lui.

«So cosa cercate. Salite di sopra».

Eönwë guardò Niel, che salì il primo gradino. Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da quell’uomo troppo profumato, le stava dando davvero fastidio al naso più della casa. Peccato che lui si accodò subito dietro Eönwë.

In cima alle scale una finestra era l’unica fonte di luce in un ambiente che si estendeva ai due lati delle scale. Scaffalature occupavano le pareti e ogni lato era diviso in quattro corridoi da tre scaffali pieni di roba infilata alla rinfusa. C’erano ceste, vasi, rotoli e un tremendo odore di vecchio che aleggiava nell’aria.

Ma soprattutto, c’era un gran concentrato di tenebra, che la prendeva alla gola e voleva rubarle l’aria.

Niel corrugò la fronte. E non c’era solo l’uomo profumato in quell’edificio. C’erano altre tre persone tra gli scaffali a sinistra e quattro tra quelli a destra.

Altra gente interessata alle reliquie o… altro?

Niel portò la mano al fianco, anche se non aveva una spada, ma Eönwë avrebbe dovuto capire. Infatti, sentì un fruscio sotto il mantello di lui.

Meglio essere pronti in qualsiasi caso.

«Direi che qua hai l’imbarazzo della scelta» disse Eönwë. «Scegli quello che vuoi».

Niel annuì e si avviò verso il primo scaffale alla sua sinistra, quello accostato alla parete. Nei vasi c’erano ossa, terra, e addirittura pietre. In una cesta trovò degli abiti neri, in un’altra sassi scuri. Molto entusiasmante.

«Questo è tutto quello che hai?» chiese Niel all’uomo profumato.

«Vai più avanti, ci sono schegge del trono del Signore di Tutto, trecce dei capelli dei suoi soldati e sangue benedetto».

Niel annuì e proseguì lungo lo scaffale, gli occhi non registravano nulla in particolare, erano le orecchie e il naso a essere più impegnati. Uno degli uomini era proprio al fondo della stanza, alla sua sinistra, ed Eönwë era a un passo da lei, rivolto allo scaffale alle sue spalle. Forse da lì poteva vedere meglio chi fossero le altre persone in quella metà della stanza.

Non le piaceva quel silenzio.

Niel frugò tra dei rotoli, ma la carta era troppo nuova, erano senza dubbio dei falsi. Non sentiva gli anni passati sotto le dita e poi, se volevano spacciarli come testi provenienti dalla Torre Nera, erano degli ignoranti. Credevano davvero che Sauron avrebbe lasciato testi  _scritti_? Su cosa poi?

Poco più avanti, trovò una cesta che odorava di Secondogeniti e Niel la aprì. C’erano trecce scure, alcune ricce, altre grigie, che emanavano tenebra e le lasciavano la sensazione di sentire a chi erano appartenute. Le mosse nella cesta e alla punta delle dita sentì della carta.

Un frammento di pergamena, arricciato.

Niel lanciò uno guardo verso l’uomo profumato, che aveva gli occhi puntati su Eönwë, come se lei non fosse pericolosa quanto lui. Poco male.

Avvicinò il viso alla cesta, aprì il frammento e strinse gli occhi:  _cirth!_  Erano due righe mozzate, scritte con quella grafia piccola e fitta che aveva imparato a conoscere. Doveva essere un frammento di una lettera.

Tutto quello le urlava: «La Fonte!»

Erano davvero in un suo magazzino! Un successo prima di quanto avesse osato sperare. Questi uomini presenti nella stanza potevano essere altri acquirenti, se non scagnozzi della Fonte. Di certo, l’uomo profumato doveva essere uno dei suoi contatti.

Che anche l’uomo del deserto con cui aveva parlato Eönwë fosse un contatto? Possibile che la Fonte andasse in giro con un cavallo così vistoso?

Be’, non dovevano far altro che interrogare l’uomo profumato.

Alla sua sinistra, uno degli uomini svoltò l’angolo.

«Prendo questa!» disse all’uomo profumato, diretto verso le scale.

Era un cliente, quindi. Un dubbio era risolto.

Niel si voltò a guardare cosa fosse  _questa_  cosa che l’uomo stava prendendo e la lama di un’ascia calò verso di lei.

Eönwë bloccò l’ascia col fodero della sua spada, spinse indietro l’uomo e lo spinse ancora con un calcio nello stomaco.

Le altre persone tra gli scaffali si mossero. No, no, non erano clienti.

Niel si lanciò con la spalla contro lo scaffale dietro di lei, quello si inclinò a cadde addosso all’altro. In quella metà della stanza, gli uomini urlarono e l’uomo profumato imprecò.

Con un rumore di cocci rotti, Eönwë lasciò cadere l’uomo con l’ascia insieme ai pezzi di un vaso.

«Andiamo» disse.

Niel ghignò all’uomo profumato, che indietreggiò verso le scale. Alle sue spalle, si fecero avanti gli altri quattro uomini nascosti tra gli scaffali, armati di giavellotti e pugnali.

Un giavellotto passò sopra la spalla dell’uomo profumato, in un affondo contro Niel, che afferrò l’asta di legno a due mani e la torse, fino a liberarla dalla presa dell’uomo. Un colpo alla testa e l’uomo del giavellotto crollò a terra.

Eönwë si era lanciato contro i quattro uomini, mentre l’uomo profumato stava correndo giù dalle scale. Era tutto perfetto, nessuno le avrebbe impedito di inseguirlo. Scese i primi gradini, ma un altro giavellotto le sbarrò la strada dal parapetto alla sua sinistra e si ritirò prima che lei potesse afferrarlo.

Niel sollevò la testa verso l’uomo sporto dal parapetto. Lui sollevò le braccia, il giavellotto puntato verso il basso, verso di lei, ma un altro uomo gli volò addosso.

Eönwë la raggiunse e, con una mano dietro la schiena, la spinse a continuare la discesa.

«Sono tutti privi di sensi» disse lui.

«Quello col giavellotto secondo me no».

Eönwë la superò lungo le scale. «Non importa, recuperiamo quel verme».

Niel gli fu dietro, il giavellotto stretto in mano, e uscirono in strada. Dell’uomo non c’era traccia, ma c’erano persone sporte dalle finestre e dai balconi e un rumore ripetitivo.

_Clop clop clop._

Zoccoli di cavalli.

«La guardia cittadina!» urlò qualcuno da una finestra.

Niel ed Eönwë si guardarono. L’uomo era fuggito, forse era stato lui a chiamare la guardia cittadina. Ormai era perso.

Niel lanciò il giavellotto contro il pannello di legno del negozio dall’altra parte della strada e lo spaccò. Eönwë recuperò i Varnë, e saltarono loro in groppa e corsero via.

 

 

Non tornarono subito alla locanda, perché avevano scoperto di essere seguiti e avevano dovuto depistare e poi neutralizzare i loro inseguitori. Badare a non uccidere nessuno li rallentava, ma l’ultima cosa che volevano entrambi era diventare ricercati per aver provocato la morte di Secondogeniti, per lo più intenti a fare il loro lavoro – come la guardia cittadina.

Non che quelli che li avevano assaliti meritassero di morire per caso.

Tornati alla locanda, Niel si liberò del copricapo, lo lanciò sul letto e si lasciò andare a un: «Quelli dovevano essere uomini della Fonte».

Eönwë tolse a sua volta il copricapo e inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Lo sospetto anch’io, ma perché ne sei così sicura?»

Niel mise le mani sui fianchi. «In una delle ceste piene di schifezze, c’era un pezzo di uno scritto in cirth. Non conosciamo nessun altro che scrive in quel modo, poteva essere solo una lettera della Fonte».

Eönwë sedette sul letto e Niel gli camminò avanti e indietro.

«Quindi quello doveva essere uno dei suoi magazzini, il che ci porta più vicini alla meta. Mi sa che potrò tornare molto presto da Alatar con informazioni concrete sulla Fonte».

Appena gli passò di nuovo davanti, Eönwë le afferrò un polso.

«Cosa ti ha detto Alatar sulla Fonte?»

Niel girò il braccio e si liberò dalla sua presa, per intrecciare le dita alle sue. Gli sorrise, sarebbe stato felice di sapere che lei avrebbe potuto tenere fede al giuramento.

Lei stessa stentava a crederci!

«Mi ha detto che vuole liberarsene, e gli ho fatto sapere che sono molto d’accordo».

Eönwë guardò le loro dita intrecciate, una linea tra le sopracciglia.

«A quanto pare, anche la Fonte vuole liberarsi di  _noi_ ».

Niel annuì, lasciò la mano di Eönwë e andò alla finestra chiusa. Anar stava tramontando ma da lì non poteva verificarlo, se non attraverso le barre di legno che lasciavano intravedere la palazzina sul retro della locanda. Forse avrebbero dovuto provare a uscire di nuovo a fare ricerche quella notte, in modo da guadagnare altro tempo per portare più informazioni possibile ad Alatar quando sarebbe andata a trovarlo la sera dopo.

«Gli ho anche fatto sapere che avrà il mio sostegno» disse Niel, «perché se la Fonte ha ucciso Pallando, il mio giuramento richiede che lo faccia».

Non che le sarebbe dispiaciuto dare una mano a togliere di mezzo quel traffico di artefatti maligni. Sarebbe stato come tornare ai tempi in cui andavano a caccia nell’Est, anche se sarebbe stato qualcosa di più tranquillo delle Cacce Selvagge.

In quel momento, non le mancavano affatto. Le piaceva andare a caccia con Eönwë, era divertente averlo al fianco durante la lotta.

Niel sorrise alla finestra chiusa. Oh, avrebbe potuto abituarsi a queste avventure con lui al suo fianco.

«Non c’è nessun modo per annullare il giuramento?»

La voce di Eönwë la obbligò a guardarlo oltre la spalla.

Nienna le aveva urlato “pietà”, ma che altro avrebbe potuto urlarle? Poi, come poteva Niel provare pietà verso qualcuno che aveva ucciso quello che aveva avuto l’aspetto di un vecchio, senza neppure lasciare i suoi resti perché fosse dato subito l’allarme?

Se l’assassino di Pallando non aveva mostrato pietà, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo  _lei_ , a cui era stato fatto il torno?

Come se non bastasse, si era lasciata ammazzare quasi davanti al naso un’altra persona che amava.

Non poteva permettersi  _pietà_.

Nemmeno per se stessa.

Si voltò del tutto verso Eönwë.

«No, non c’è. Ma troveremo la Fonte, insieme, e la porteremo da Alatar».

Di quello era certa. E più che il giuramento, che sembrava preoccupare tanto Eönwë, c’era un altro argomento che la turbava e di cui poteva parlargli ora che erano loro due, al sicuro, nella locanda.

«Quel che non mi spiego è come Alatar facesse a sapere che  _tu_  sei con me» disse Niel.

Eönwë corrugò appena le sopracciglia. Non sgranò gli occhi come lei si sarebbe aspettata.

Era meno preoccupato di lei, sapeva forse qualcosa su dei Palantíri nell’Est?

«Che abbia sentito delle voci sul demone pallido e abbia tratto le sue conclusioni?» disse Niel e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Dopotutto io ti ho riconosciuto  _subito_  quando ti ho visto nell’Ithilien. Di certo, Pallando non potrebbe averglielo detto. Neanche se ne avesse avuto il tempo».

Eönwë si alzò dal letto e le si avvicinò.

«Pallando sapeva di me».

«Cosa?»

Eönwë inspirò a fondo e tenne lo sguardo fisso nei suoi occhi. «Pallando mi ha riconosciuto subito, quando sono andato a visitarlo dopo di te».

Niel deglutì a fatica. Sentiva  _qualcosa_  chiuderle la gola.

«Però, non può aver avuto il tempo e il modo per mandare un messaggio a nessuno» disse Eönwë, la voce ferma, calma. «Anche se, di sicuro, qualcuno è entrato in quella stanza dopo che l’ho lasciata io e rimesso in ordine il letto e pulito il camino».

Che cosa stava dicendo? Di cosa stava parlando?

Negli occhi di Eönwë c’era il nulla. Né Niel sentiva provenire qualcosa da lui. Era completamente chiuso a lei, c’era solo il gelo dell’assenza di Eönwë nel suo spirito.

«Cosa eri andato a fare?» Niel si umettò le labbra. «Perché non me lo hai detto prima?»

Allora Eönwë abbassò lo sguardo.

«Ti ho seguito e ho voluto parlare di persona a Pallando. Ero convinto che tu non avresti fatto quel che andava fatto».

Niel si staccò dalla finestra e mosse un passo verso di lui.  _Ero convinto che tu non avresti fatto quel che andava fatto._  Allora le aveva dimostrato fiducia, a parole almeno, l’aveva incoraggiata addirittura.

E poi l’aveva  _seguita_?

Eönwë fece il passo finale verso di lei e si trovò con le punte dei piedi tra le sue.

Non c’era più nulla in quegli occhi. Niel non sentiva nulla in sé. Non le piaceva quella sensazione, rivoleva indietro quel che avevano avuto in quei giorni, quella vicinanza, quella condivisione.

Tutto quello che aveva provato dopo che lui le aveva mostrato le sue memorie di Mairon e di Arien, e dopo che lei gli aveva mostrato il sogno nelle Aule di Nienna.

Eönwë sembrava ignaro di quei pensieri. Le prese il viso tra le mani e posò la fronte sulla sua.

Niel chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare alla sua presa.

«Non passo sentenze. Le eseguo» disse con la voce di Eönwë.

Niel fu di nuovo in quella stanzetta del tempio di Calahvac, quella sera lontana. Pallando era in ginocchio davanti a lei, il letto era disfatto e c’era uno scrittoio con una lettera appena iniziata sopra.

Pallando, vecchio e in camicia da notte era in ginocchio davanti a lei, come un penitente.

Poi Pallando non c’era più e c’erano capelli dei colori del fuoco, la pelle dorata, gli occhi di brace. La rabbia la travolse, la vergogna e il disgusto le bruciarono sotto pelle.

Non c’era modo di confondere chi aveva davanti.

Con quegli abiti scuri, strappati in alcuni punti, e la guancia ammaccata, il volto rigato di lacrime, quello era Sauron. Quando si era inginocchiato a chiedere perdono alla caduta del suo signore, Niel non era stata lì ad ammirare quell’evento, ma aveva sentito i racconti e quella che aveva davanti doveva essere la scena che si era presentata allora davanti agli occhi di Eönwë.

I racconti avevano provato a descrivere tutto nei dettagli.

Avevano tentato di rendere soprattutto l’aria davvero pentita di Sauron. Doveva essere stata come quella che Niel vedeva in quel momento.

Strinse la mano sull’elsa della spada e serrò la mascella.

Un sorrisetto distrusse l’espressione contrita di Sauron.

«E quale sentenza è stata emessa? Stupiscimi» disse Pallando, di nuovo vecchio, di nuovo se stesso.

Ma allo stesso tempo, non era lo stesso Pallando con cui lei aveva parlato.

Il corpo era fragile, sì, ma c’era qualcosa negli occhi che la guardavano dal basso, qualcosa che Niel non aveva mai visto sul viso del suo compagno.

«Pentiti e giura di tornare ad Aman per sottoporti a giudizio».

Pallando guardò Niel, no,  _Eönwë_  e sospirò.

«Chi credi di essere per poter eseguire le sentenze? Sei più nel giusto di me, o Alatar?»

Niel si sentì tremare, la mano così stretta all’elsa della spada da sentire ogni striscia di cuoio in cui era avvolta. 

«Pentiti e sottoponiti al giudizio dei Valar, Úmaia».

Pallando strinse gli occhi.

«È il risultato delle nostre azioni a determinare chi fa bene e chi sbaglia, Araldo di Manwë» disse Pallando. «E  _tu_  non sei altro che un fallimento».

_Sei un fallimento e un traditore._

Niel sfoderò la spada e la posò contro il collo nudo e rugoso di Pallando, premendo appena contro la pelle flaccida. Senza tagliare, giusto per far sentire il freddo della lama.

«Avanti, esegui la tua sentenza» disse Pallando. «Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia deciso, non cambierà la realtà. Quel che abbiamo fatto è giusto. L’Est merita di risorgere e solo il Tenente si è preoccupato di queste terre, mentre voi vi chiudevate ad Aman, e voltavate le spalle a questa gente».

«Non voglio sentire altro».

Pallando storse le labbra in una smorfia rassegnata. «Non hai mai accettato la verità: i tuoi signori si illudono di portare la luce e la giustizia, ma non riescono a vedere che solo la Tenebra rende tutti uguali».

Quelle erano  _bestemmie_  belle e buone.

Bestemmie di cui Pallando avrebbe dovuto rispondere a Ilúvatar in persona.

«Ne ho abbastanza».

Pallando sorrise, lo sguardo rivolto fisso su di lei.

La mascella serrata, Niel afferrò la spada con le due mani e la affondò nella spalla di Pallando, giù fino al cuore. Non uscì un suono dalla bocca di nessuno di loro, ci fu solo il rumore viscido della carne e dei vasi sanguigni tranciati.

Niel sfilò la spada e il sangue schizzò sul letto dietro Pallando, che cadde in avanti.

Il corpo avvizzì, la pelle divenne sottilissima sulle ossa, i capelli scivolarono a terra.

Poi, ci fu solo polvere.

Un mucchietto di polvere grigia.

Niel urlò.

La stanza del tempio si dissolse e Niel urlò, colpì il petto di Eönwë e lo spinse via, lontano da lei. Lontano dalla sua mente, lontano dal suo spirito.

Le sue mani da assassino le lasciarono in viso e lui indietreggiò, il viso immobile, gli occhi vuoti.

Niel sentiva ancora nelle orecchie il suono della carne lacerata, nelle narici l’odore del sangue, lo sentiva pure sulla lingua. Le sembrava di essere stata lei a ucciderlo, aveva sentito una per una le motivazioni che avevano provocato la morte di Pallando, le sentiva ancora rivoltarle lo stomaco, dirle che era nel giusto.

Sollevò le mani, ma erano pulite. Non c’era nessuna traccia di quello che aveva fatto nei ricordo di Eönwë.

Lui, invece, avrebbe dovuto avere le mani  _luride_.

Quelle stesse mani con cui l’aveva toccata, l’aveva accarezzata, l’aveva–

Come ci era riuscito? Come aveva potuto andare avanti, dopo che lei gli aveva denudato lo spirito e gli aveva mostrato cosa aveva sognato nelle Aule di Nienna?

Come aveva potuto lei non accorgersi di nulla, quando i loro spiriti erano ormai così legati?

Niel allungò le mani, gli afferrò il fronte della tunica e lui si lasciò trascinare in avanti. Gli tirò una testata e il dolore la fece sentire se stessa, era di nuovo lei, non era più Eönwë in quel ricordo. Non sentiva più nemmeno una di quelle giustificazioni tremende.

Lo sbatté contro il muro e gli sferrò un pugno al naso, e poi uno alla bocca dello stomaco.

Sentì anche il dolore che gli inflisse. Sentì ognuno dei colpi che lui prese senza reagire.

Perché, per quanto lo avesse allontanato, erano più uniti che mai.

E lui aveva ucciso Pallando.

Aveva fatto ciò che finora avevano fatto solo Melkor e i suoi piani malefici.

Il tutto facendole credere di capirla, facendole credere di sentirsi in colpa per essersi fatto manovrare da Mairon. Il tutto sentendosi più giusto di lei.

« _Reagisci!_ » gli urlò in Valarin e lo lanciò contro l’altra parete.

Eönwë crollò a terra, sulle ginocchia e poi faccia in avanti.

Ma non fece nulla per fermarla.

Non disse nulla per placarla.

Niel sentì qualcosa di caldo scivolarle lungo la guancia.

Non ce la faceva a colpirlo oltre. Come poteva, quando lui non opponeva alcuna resistenza? Quando sembrava dare ragione a quella sua reazione?

Maledetto Eönwë. Maledetto, maledetto! Perché l’aveva messa in quella situazione?

Niel aveva un giuramento da mantenere.

_Perché lo hai fatto, Nielikki?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ho voluto bene.
> 
> Credetemi.
> 
> Davvero eh.
> 
> Ehm. Il caldo di questi giorni potrebbe far pensare a queste ambientazioni orientali, ma nope, è troppo umido per esserlo, perciò mi consolerò qui immaginando un clima arido dove l’afa non mi fa scoppiare la testa (e ascoltando Tarkan, LOL).
> 
> In tutto questo blaterare, voglio solo dire: c’è una citazione letteraria non-Tolkieniana in questo capitolo, che dovrà farvi credere che io sia una persona molto colta che legge libri colti e cita in continuazione cose colte. A chi la scopre prima do un biscotto virtuale!
> 
> Chiudo qui, felice che domani è il patrono e sono a casa (se la memoria non mi inganna... un anno fa era periodo di Sulla soglia! *asciuga lacrimuccia*), ma comunque ora vado a schiantarmi a nanna because I can't, so' stanca.
> 
> Grazie a chi legge!
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	17. Capitolo XVII. Vecchi incontri

Eönwë sentiva le lacrime asciutte tirare la pelle, come se avessero formato una crosta. Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e lavare la faccia, invece di restare riverso a terra, una guancia sulla pietra fredda del pavimento.

Avrebbe dovuto.

Ma non ce la faceva.

Non tanto per i colpi ricevuti, non erano nient'altro che la testa dolorante, il naso che pulsava, lo stomaco sottosopra. No, era per tutto il resto.

Era un fallimento, come aveva detto Pallando quella volta.

Ed era un traditore.

Aveva tradito la fiducia di Nielikki. Non si era fidato di lei, era stato così  _difficile_  fidarsi di lei allora, e adesso i suoi sospetti gli sembravano così sciocchi.

_Col senno di poi, avresti messo delle guardie alle Lampade_ , gli disse la voce di Arien, da qualche parte nei suoi ricordi.  _Ma ad aspettarti simile malvagità, saresti stato malvagio tu stesso, non credi?_

Dopotutto cosa aveva fatto Eönwë con Pallando? Si era aspettato che Nielíqui non tenesse fede ai suoi impegni e aveva anticipato la sua eventuale mossa. Non che credesse che lei avrebbe ucciso Pallando.

Ora c'era quel giuramento che lei aveva fatto.

Vendicare Pallando, o condannarsi al Vuoto lei stessa.

E quello Eönwë non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.

Aprì gli occhi e la stanza era vuota, la luce delle stelle filtrava appena dalle imposte, pallida e fredda. Nielíqui non era lì, chissà dov'era andata. Eönwë doveva andare a cercarla o aspettare che lei tornasse e lo uccidesse per mantenere il giuramento?

Di sicuro, non sarebbe fuggito da lei.

_Reagisci!_

Il naso gli pulsava meno di prima, la testa non doleva più. Eönwë premette le mani per terra, si sollevò e sedette. Si passò una mano sulla guancia sinistra e sul naso, dove sentiva la scia delle lacrime. Non aveva mai pianto e di quelle sue prime lacrime non restava altro che una lieve polverina appiccicosa.

Eönwë rivolse uno sguardo alla stanza, era tutto in ordine come se non fosse successo niente, se non fosse stato per la crepa nel muro contro cui lei lo aveva lanciato. C'erano il suo mantello e il copricapo sul letto, dove li aveva lasciati lui, e mancavano quelli di Nielíqui.

Non poteva restare lì dentro un attimo di più.

Doveva trovare Nielíqui.

E poi...

Che le cose andassero come dovevano andare.

Se lei, pur vivendo le sue memorie, aveva reagito in quel modo, voleva dire che non sarebbe servito parlare, spiegare le sue azioni. Sarebbero state giustificazioni inutili. Non c'era modo di salvarsi, non ne aveva più alcun interesse.

Da Nielíqui gli sarebbe arrivata la punizione che meritava da sempre.

_Non sono la tua soluzione_ , gli aveva detto Arien.

E ora Eönwë si rendeva conto che lei aveva sempre avuto ragione. Non sarebbe stato l'amore per Arien a correggere i suoi sbagli, non sarebbe stato l'amore di lei a renderlo quello che era stato un tempo.

Quel che lui era stato prima era perso con la spilla. Non c'era altro modo per riaverlo. Non c'era altro modo per correggere i suoi sbagli.

La sua soluzione era Nielíqui, con quel suo giuramento.

Alla fine, la sua punizione si sarebbe consumata davvero in Endórë.

Eönwë si alzò in piedi e si passò una mano sulla faccia. Per qualche ragione, quel pensiero gli dava una certa... pace. Come se ogni giorno della sua esistenza, ogni suo errore, ogni suo fallimento, lo avesse portato alla giusta fine.

Avrebbe trovato Nielíqui e avrebbe ottenuto la punizione che meritava.

Era quello che era stato cantato per lui.

Eönwë rindossò il copricapo, lasciò la camera e scese le scale. Il locandiere lo salutò con un cenno del capo e lui sollevò la mano, poi fu in strada. La notte era fresca, una brezza leggera soffiava nelle strade, più debole di quella che spazzava i territori circostanti a Doragzûl, ma il velo che gli copriva il viso ondeggiò lo stesso.

La brezza gli disse che Nielíqui era andata al tempio.

Sarebbe andato a piedi, senza disturbare i Varnë, almeno sarebbero stati al sicuro e Nielíqui li avrebbe potuti ritrovare senza fatica.

Come a Calahvac, le strade di Doragzûl non erano deserte di notte. C'erano risa e canzoni e chiacchiericcio. Le stelle riuscivano giusto a illuminare i piani più alti delle palazzine, la strada era per lo più rischiarata dalle luci dorate dei locali e riempita degli odori del fumo, del cibo e dell'alcol.

Eönwë camminò al centro della strada, dove c'era meno gente e nessuno provò ad avvicinarsi a lui, a urlargli qualcosa in preda all'euforia, come invece vide capitare ad altri passanti, con un levarsi di scambi di battute e risate.

Forse non lo disturbavano perché, senza saperlo, capivano anche loro cos'era: condannato.

Non si aspettava di tornare lungo quella strada, ma non aveva neppure cuore di guardare troppo a lungo le palazzine con tende colorate alle finestre, alcune con vasi appesi al davanzale, i balconi di alcune case e i fili di panni appesi ad asciugare anche di notte. Il confronto con la prima volta che aveva osservato tutto ciò sarebbe stato troppo.

Ed era stato solo quel mattino, poche ore prima.

C’era stata Nielikki con lui, e il legame che avevano forgiato in quei giorni, quando avevano condiviso tanto di loro stessi.

Tanto, ma non tutto.

E quello era il problema.

Eönwë non poté fare a meno di chiedersi: se le avesse detto di Pallando alla cava, lei cosa avrebbe fatto? Sapeva che a Calahvac non gli sarebbe venuto in mente, non si era aspettato una reazione di Nielíqui tale che il suo spirito potesse rifiutare i confini della veste. Ma quando l'aveva rivista, aveva ormai imparato molto.

Aveva perso il controllo davanti a degli accoliti.

Aveva avuto il viso di Sahjal ben impresso in mente.

Ma Eönwë aveva spinto indietro nei suoi pensieri quello che aveva fatto a Pallando perché... Gli era sembrato giusto. L’unica soluzione possibile. Anche se Nielíqui aveva lasciato la veste per il dolore, lui aveva saputo di aver fatto la cosa giusta e lei avrebbe dovuto solo accettarla.

Poi Sahjal gli aveva fatto venire i primi dubbi.

E Nielíqui gli aveva parlato di quel giuramento.

Eönwë non aveva più alcuna certezza. Le lettere avevano dimostrato che Pallando doveva aver mentito a Nielíqui, aveva ridimensionato e reso più positivo possibile il suo coinvolgimento nel culto. E lo stesso comportamento di Pallando con lui, quella notte a Calahvac, confrontato a come era apparso a Nielíqui, aveva qualcosa di sbagliato.

Nielíqui aveva reagito alla morte del suo amico di un tempo, alla perdita di un'altra persona amata senza che lei potesse far niente.

Forse, se le avesse detto prima cosa aveva fatto, lei avrebbe capito.

Anche se avrebbe dovuto dirglielo a Calahvac.

E a Calahvac non si era fidato per niente di lei.

Con e senza spilla, che si fidasse o meno, Eönwë aveva continuato a sbagliare.

Se avesse avuto ancora la spilla, almeno, non avrebbe fatto del male a Nielíqui, non così nel profondo.

Perché non si sarebbe avvicinato troppo a lei, i loro spiriti non si sarebbero legati, sarebbero stati come sempre l'Araldo di Manwë e l'Araldo di Oromë. I loro ruoli diversi e talvolta opposti, lei sempre troppo preoccupata per chiunque, lui sempre troppo preoccupato a fare la cosa giusta.

Ora, lui avrebbe posto fine a tutto e almeno Nielíqui sarebbe stata libera dal giuramento e avrebbe evitato di finire nel Vuoto.

Per una volta, avrebbe sentito di aver fatto la cosa giusta, di non aver fallito le persone che amava.

Sarebbe stata libera dai sensi di colpa. E lui avrebbe avuto la punizione che meritava.

Eönwë si trovò nella piazza del tempio.

Si fermò e inspirò a fondo.

Di notte la piazza era deserta, non c’era nessuno nemmeno fuori dalle case che la circondavano. La cupola nera e le ombre sotto il colonnato inghiottivano la luce delle stelle, il pavimento a raggi la assorbiva e faceva risaltare l’oscurità del tempio.

Era ironico che fosse quello l’ultimo posto in cui sarebbe stato.

E il posto in cui avrebbe avuto la punizione meritata.

Eönwë mosse un passo in avanti e poi un altro. E un altro ancora.

Non aveva più senso esitare, prima avesse raggiunto il tempio, prima sarebbe stato libero da tutte le sue colpe.

Attraversare la piazza deserta lo faceva sentire esposto, neppure la copertura che gli offriva il copricapo serviva a diminuire quella sensazione. Affrettò il passo, le falcate ampie e rapide, ma non abbastanza da essere una corsa.

Le scale del tempio furono davanti a lui ed Eönwë le salì.

Sotto il colonnato qualcosa si mosse, ci fu uno scintillio, una sensazione familiare, e una figura incappucciata scese i gradini, passi piccoli e leggeri.

Eönwë si voltò a guardare la figura.

Quello scintillio.

Quella sensazione.

Con un movimento rapido, la figura si voltò per guardarsi indietro. Sotto il cappuccio il viso non era visibile, ma quel che teneva chiuso il mantello sì.

La sua spilla.

Non un copia.

Era proprio la  _sua_  spilla.

La figura era già sgusciata via e stava attraversando la piazza con passi veloci. Le spalle erano piccole e la statura minuta, era una donna senza dubbio e sembrava in fuga da qualcosa.

Ma quella era davvero la sua spilla.

L'originale, non una copia.

_Non_  era una copia.

E l'aveva trovata proprio ora che era pronto ad andare incontro alla sua punizione, a braccia aperte, per trovare la pace che aveva perso ad Almaren, troppo tempo fa.

Eönwë si avvicinò alla porta del tempio e sollevò la mano per bussare.

Strinse il pugno.

Si voltò, scese le scale e inseguì la spilla.

 

* * *

 

«È stato Eönwë».

Nel petto di Niel, qualcosa tirava e artigliava, come quando aveva sentito il gusto del sangue di Pallando e si era resa conto che era morto. Ucciso. Era dolore, forse, di quel dolore incontrollabile che portava molti Primogeniti a lasciare il loro corpo pur di non avere una gabbia a opprimere quella sofferenza.

Il suo spirito voleva di nuovo lasciare la veste, ma qualcosa lo tratteneva.

_Che si possa spalancare per me la Porta della Notte e che il Vuoto diventi la mia casa fino alla fine di questa Arda._

Quelle parole erano di nuovo un'eco distante, un rintocco nella sua testa. Ogni fitta di dolore al petto le ricordava il giuramento e Niel sentiva che era quella la ragione per cui era ancora nella sua veste. Aveva un giuramento da mantenere e non sarebbe stata libera finché non lo avesse mantenuto.

Non poteva lasciarsi andare al dolore.

Non aveva più quel privilegio.

Davanti a lei, Alatar la osservava, le sopracciglia corrugate. Non sapeva nulla di tutto ciò, né poteva sapere cosa le costasse tirar fuori quelle parole.

Era solo... perplesso.

«Come lo hai scoperto?» le chiese. «Era lui la mezza idea che avevi?»

Niel scosse la testa.

«Pensavo fosse stata la Fonte» disse. «Ma lui stesso mi ha mostrato quel momento. È stato lui».

Alatar corrugò la fronte e mosse qualche passo verso la finestra dello studio. Pallando aveva avuto una stanzetta che sembrava fare da studio e camera da letto, a Calahvac; a Doragzûl era tutto molto diverso.

«Cosa ti ha fatto vedere?»

Niel sentiva ancora il rumore liquido che aveva fatto la carne di Pallando trafitta dalla spada di Eönwë. Non avrebbe raccontato quello che ricordava.

Non poteva trasformare in parole quel che aveva vissuto.

«Come ha ucciso Pallando».

Alatar abbassò lo sguardo. Sembrava intento a riflettere sulle sue parole, che stesse provando a immaginare cosa lei avesse visto?

Qualsiasi cosa si stesse chiedendo, Alatar si voltò e raggiunse la finestra. Alla luce delle stelle, sembrava raddoppiato in corporatura, le spalle ampie, i capelli bianchi più lunghi e più folti, la schiena dritta. Ma era sempre appoggiato al bastone e aveva una mano a pugno lungo il fianco.

Niel avrebbe voluto avere la sua calma, invece di sentirsi girare sottosopra le budella.

Voleva trovare un posto sicuro in cui nascondersi e lasciare che quel tumulto si placasse. La locanda non era più adatta, il tempio non sarebbe mai stato quel posto. Forse la stalla, avrebbe potuto stare con i Varnë, farsi cullare dal calore del branco, senza far sapere a Eönwë che era lì.

No, non voleva correre alcun rischio.

«Vuoi avere il compito di punirlo?»

Niel fissò lo sguardo alla nuca di Alatar.

«Come pensi di punirlo?»

«Tu cosa faresti?» ribatté lui.

_Lo ucciderei._

Niel deglutì. Quella consapevolezza fu uno schiaffo.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo anche se, in quel corpo, Eönwë non sarebbe morto davvero. Sarebbe tornato ad Aman, con ogni probabilità il suo spirito non era stato così corrotto dalle sue azioni.

Ma non gliela avrebbe fatta passare liscia. Strinse i pugni. Quando poi lei fosse tornata ad Aman, avrebbe raccontato tutto a Oromë e lui avrebbe chiesto giustizia per il suo Cacciatore ucciso.

Voleva dire tutto quello ad Alatar.

Ma le parole non le uscirono dalla bocca.

«E tu, cosa intendi fare con la Fonte?» chiese, invece.

Lui girò la testa e la guardò oltre la spalla.

«Tu non hai intenzione di fare niente?»

Niel scosse la testa. «Se non è stata la Fonte a uccidere Pallando, facendo qualcosa andrei solo contro quanto ordinato da Oromë. Non posso immischiarmi nelle faccende dei Figli di Ilúvatar».

Anche se quel che aveva fatto Eönwë era stato proprio quello, no? E dire che lei, proprio il giorno dopo, gli aveva spiegato come dovessero prestare attenzione.

_Il culto stesso è stato un cambiamento dai piani di Ilúvatar_ , aveva detto lui.

Ed era stato così sicuro che Pallando avrebbe potuto mentirle e partire senza rivederla! Certo che lo era stato, lui era stato l’ultimo a vederlo in vita, sapeva che Niel non avrebbe trovato nessuno.

Era stato tutto un’enorme menzogna, tutto quello che si erano detti quella mattina era stato detto con la consapevolezza di Eönwë di aver ucciso il suo compagno. Aveva avuto ragione Mairon, a chiamarlo un traditore, forse. Di certo, Eönwë aveva ragione a sentirsi toccato dalla Tenebra, perché lo era.

Ma Niel non credeva dipendesse dalla spilla, per quanto lui amasse raccontarsi certe scuse.

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quella continua ricerca di giustizia di Eönwë.

«Mh-mh». La risposta di Alatar giunse distante, mentre lui tornava a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

_Mh-mh?_  Che risposta era? Capiva davvero cosa voleva dire? Perché lui e Pallando non avevano avuto quella stessa missione, anzi, loro avevano dovuto immischiarsi nelle faccende dei Figli di Ilúvatar e farlo bene. In quell’ultima parte della missione non erano riusciti come avrebbero dovuto.

E ora lui le rispondeva in quella maniera pensosa?

«Ho comunque trovato il responsabile della morte di Pallando» disse Niel e mosse un passo avanti. «Cosa posso fare ora?»

Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi. Che Alatar capisse o meno i suoi limiti, lei non poteva sopportare di restare senza far nulla, non ora. Aveva bisogno di tenersi occupata e, soprattutto, non aveva intenzione di far ritorno alla locanda. Lì avrebbe trovato Eönwë e non se la sentiva di rivederlo.

«Se hai le mani legate per l’azione singola, avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto durante la Festa della Liberazione».

Niel corrugò la fronte.

«Quali sono i tuoi piani per la festa? Tutti dicono che sarà diversa, che non ci saranno sacrifici».

Sperava che quell’ultima parte fosse vera, che quella festa segnasse la fine del culto della Tenebra come era stato finora. Dopotutto i segnali c’erano: mancavano dei sacrifici, Alatar voleva liberarsi della Fonte. Erano dei segnali positivi, Niel non aveva dubbi.

Forse quello avrebbe riportato la missione dei suoi compagni sulla giusta via. Magari avrebbe evitato ad Alatar una condanna, quando lo avesse portato a giudizio dai Valar.

Alatar si voltò, dando le spalle alla finestra, con un ticchettio del bastone sul pavimento.

«Se vuoi sapere come aiutarmi durante la Festa, vieni domani sera» le disse. «Avrò modo di darti qualche dettaglio in più e, soprattutto, potrai conoscere una persona».

«Chi–».

Alatar alzò una mano. «Non ti dirò nulla, lo scoprirai domani sera».

Niel richiuse la bocca e strinse gli occhi. Non era dell’umore adatto per le sorprese.

Alatar rise. «Oh, non fare quella faccia! Vedrai che sarai felice della sorpresa». Un colpo di tosse lo scosse e si premette la mano sulla bocca.

Niel lo scrutò, mentre tossiva di nuovo, e fece un passo avanti, per fargli capire che era a sua disposizione se ne avesse avuto bisogno. Lui raggiunse la scrivania, aprì un cassetto e frugò al suo interno.

«Vai» le disse Alatar e le fece segno con una mano verso la porta. «Non vorrai stare qui tutta questa notte e tutto domani, spero».

Sarebbe stata una buona idea, se non avesse voluto evitare di passare più tempo del dovuto in quel tempio. Dopotutto, non aveva dove altro andare se voleva evitare Eönwë.

Alatar tirò fuori dal cassetto una scatoletta di legno e le rivolse un cenno del capo, prima che le spalle fossero scosse da un altro colpo di tosse.

Niel si voltò, uscì dallo studio e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

E così, aveva consegnato Eönwë ad Alatar.

Inspirò a fondo.

Non aveva idea di cosa Alatar intendesse fare all’assassino di Pallando. Se lo conosceva bene, anche lui lo avrebbe voluto morto. Le aveva chiesto se avesse voluto punirlo lei.

Magari avrebbe mandato lei a recuperarlo.

O forse no.

Ora che gli aveva dato il nome, non era più sotto il suo controllo cosa ne sarebbe stato di Eönwë.

Se Eönwë fosse morto perché lei aveva dato il suo nome ad Alatar, sarebbe stato come vendicare l’assassino di Pallando?

Sarebbe stato valido per il giuramento che aveva fatto?

Dopotutto, sarebbe stata lei a causarne la morte, a condannarlo alla punizione per le sue azioni.

Niel si staccò dalla porta e ripercorse la strada che aveva fatto con l’accolito all’arrivo. I corridoi erano deserti, a quell’ora tutti si erano ritirati nelle loro stanze a pregare o studiare, o non sapeva che altro. Non c’era nessuno a riaccompagnarla. Se lei avesse voluto andare in esplorazione, lo avrebbe potuto fare senza problemi.

Quando Niel aveva lasciato Pallando, era stata accompagnata indietro.

Eönwë, invece? Qualcuno lo aveva aspettato fuori dalla stanza di Pallando e lo aveva guidato alla porta, senza notare i segni del delitto che aveva commesso?

Niel scese le scale e percorse un altro corridoio e fu nella sala principale del tempio. Il fuoco era incustodito, ma non aveva bisogno di nessuno che lo guardasse. Era più vivo che mai, scoppiettava nel silenzio dalla sala, all’apparenza alimentato dal nulla.

Non c’era alcun accolito neppure lì e Niel uscì dal tempio, tirandosi dietro la porta, e si fermò a guardare la piazza deserta.

Inspirò l’aria della sera.

Un odore.

Niel sbatté le palpebre e allargò le narici.

Un odore familiare. Fin troppo.

Aveva passato ogni momento del viaggio con quell’odore nel naso.

Eönwë.

Era stato lì. Sotto il porticato del tempio.

L’aveva seguita? Era andato a cercarla?

Era andato lì per uccidere anche Alatar?

E non c’era alcun accolito in giro!

Niel si voltò verso la porta e l’annusò. Sul legno non c’era traccia di Eönwë, il che avrebbe dovuto rassicurarla, perché avrebbe voluto dire che non aveva bussato. Ma non ottenne l’effetto sperato.

Tornò a rivolgersi alla piazza e annusò ancora l’aria. Mosse un passo avanti, seguendo l’odore, e scese le scale. Continuò, passo dopo passo, attraverso la piazza. Eönwë non era entrato nel tempio, quindi, era arrivato lì ed era tornato indietro.

Gli odori di Eönwë ora erano due. Uno appena più vecchio dell’altro.

Seguì quello più recente, verso una viuzza di Doragzûl.

Dove stava andando Eönwë? Cosa lo aveva distolto dal tempio e portato in strade che non conosceva, diretto chissà dove? Niel non riusciva a capire cosa gli fosse preso. Che conoscesse Doragzûl meglio di quanto desse a vedere? O che avesse altri indizi di quell’uomo con cui aveva parlato in piazza e su cui aveva taciuto?

Le riusciva difficile fidarsi, dopo quelle memorie che aveva vissuto.

Per quanto, in fondo, sapesse che Eönwë era stato sincero. Quell’ultima confessione era stato il passo definitivo verso la sincerità con lei.

Ed era stato il passo finale.

Perché lei non poteva perdonarlo, si sentiva comunque ingannata, tradita.

Si sentiva responsabile della morte di Pallando, più di prima.

Era stata  _lei_  a portare Eönwë alla sua porta.

La strada si strinse, ma l’odore di Eönwë era sempre quello. Non c’era esitazione, non c’era paura, c’era solo determinazione.

Niel proseguì tra le stradine, semi-deserte al contrario delle vie principali. Non c’era alcun locale ad attirare la gente, solo case con lampade accese dietro le imposte chiuse.

Poi, un odore di Eönwë più vecchio. E mescolato al suo.

Niel si fermò e sollevò il viso al cielo, annusando l’aria.

Com’era possibile? Un odore  _così_  vecchio, lì a  _Doragzûl_? Che fosse stato chiunque avesse quell’odore ad attirare Eönwë?

L’odore recente di lui, però, proseguiva verso un’altra strada, per chissà quanto.

L’odore vecchio era più vicino.

Sarebbe andata a controllare e poi sarebbe tornata sulle tracce dell’odore recente. Magari era qualcosa che era appartenuto a loro, abbandonato per strada.

Niel svoltò per seguire l’odore vecchio di Eönwë e si addentrò in una stradina stretta tra due palazzine, in cui non filtrava neppure la luce delle stelle. Cosa poteva essere che era stato tolto loro ed era finito lì a Doragzûl? Magari quegli abiti che aveva dato al negoziante quando erano stati inseguiti dagli uomini di Arunnil?

Oppure si trattava–

L’odore l’avvolse e si serrò intorno alla sua testa. Era forte, penetrante, misto a sabbia e un altro odore che non le era noto.

Niel starnutì.

Era del tessuto. Un mantello forse.

E le si serrò intorno al collo e si torse. Poi le arrivò un calcio dietro le ginocchia.

Con un urlo senza fiato, Niel cadde a terra, in ginocchio, il viso levato al cielo. Il buio era tutto intorno a lei e i suoni fuori dal mantello ovattati.

«Chi sei?»

Nessuna risposta.

Il mantello si torse ancora e le mani di Niel corsero al collo. La stretta si allentò e due mani le presero i polsi e glieli portarono dietro la schiena, per poi stringerli con della fune.

«Cosa vuoi da me?»

Chiunque fosse fuori da quel mantello, non aveva intenzione di risponderle.

Uno strattone. Una mano la afferrò da dietro il collo e la tirò verso l’alto.

«Alzati» disse una voce, in Esterling.

Avrebbe potuto parlare la lingua che voleva, e Niel avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce.

L'accento era inconfondibile.

Quello era  _Arunnil_.

Il Boia.

 

* * *

 

_È questo che ti ricorda quella spilla? Perché vuoi ricordare quel traditore?_

Eönwë aveva creduto di avere una risposta a quella domanda. Di sicuro, non gli sembrava più di aver avuto bisogno della spilla, da quando ne aveva parlato a Nielíqui.

Eppure, non poteva lasciar andare quella figura incappucciata.

I piedi lo guidavano dietro di lei, tra stradine sempre più strette, ma sempre sconosciute.

Non era certo di come avrebbe fatto a tornare al tempio. Se guardava oltre la sua spalla, non riusciva a vederne la cupola, solo palazzine e panni stesi, in una strada che sembrava stringersi intorno a lui per inghiottirlo.

Ma dove altro poteva andare?

Aveva deciso di gettarsi tra le braccia di Nielíqui e di lasciare che lei lo uccidesse, perché prestasse fede al suo giuramento, ma prima doveva recuperare la spilla.

Riaverla avrebbe risolto qualcosa?

Non avrebbe risolto un bel niente, non avrebbe cancellato i suoi errori.

Ma lo avrebbe fatto sentire integro, lui e tutti i suoi errori insieme davanti alla punizione che lo attendeva da millenni.

E quella punizione sarebbe giunta per mano di Nielíqui.

_Non sono io la tua soluzione, Eönwë._

No, Arien non era mai stata la sua soluzione. Lei aveva avuto ragione, la sua missione era stata un'altra, non ci sarebbe mai stata una possibilità per loro due.

Ma Nielíqui...

Eönwë voleva riprendere la sua spilla. Appena l'avesse riavuta in mano, un pezzo della sua vita sarebbe tornato al suo posto e allora sarebbe stato quello il momento giusto per la punizione.

Sì, era così.

E la figura incappucciata svoltò in un vicolo.

Eönwë la seguì e il fetore di escrementi in quella strada era micidiale, anche sotto il velo.

La figura aggirò pozze di liquidi non identificabili con grazia e un ondeggiare del mantello che la copriva. Dovette sollevarlo, perché nella penombra, intravide caviglie magre e scarpe scure.

Eönwë si fece molto vicino alla figura, che non si voltò nemmeno una volta, ma proseguì come ignorando chi avesse alle calcagna. Si addentrò in un cortile ed Eönwë esitò sulla soglia, all'ombra dell'arcata d'ingresso.

Quella doveva essere una casa privata. Intendeva davvero compiere quel passo?

La figura si fermò dalla parte opposta dell'arcata, la sagoma disegnata dalla luce delle stelle.

Si era accorta di lui?

Eönwë mosse un passo verso la figura, che si voltò. Avrebbe urlato e avrebbe attirato l'attenzione. Con un balzo le premette la mano alla bocca e la spinse contro la parete dell'arcata.

Un gemito ed Eönwë afferrò il cappuccio e lo gettò indietro, via dalla testa. Ritrasse la mano di scatto.

_Come–!_

La donna aveva i capelli raccolti in una treccia e delle piccole rughe le contornavano gli occhi e la bocca. Era difficile non riconoscerla anche di notte, quando l'aveva vista bene alla luce del giorno.

«Méllie?»

Lei sorrise. «Quindi non sei così timido e taciturno,  _Thorondil_ » disse, con un tono basso, come le fusa di un gatto. «Bella voce».

Eönwë puntò lo sguardo sulla spilla. Era proprio lei, si notava che era poco più spessa delle copie, e si vedevano tutti i piccoli difetti che la rendevano  _sua_.

«Quel che dovresti guardare è più in giù».

Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo sul viso di Méllie. Lei ridacchiò e scostò il mantello dal petto, spingendo le spalle indietro. Indossava una camicia dallo scollo largo che lasciava scoperta la parte superiore del seno, il resto del corpo stretto in un abito scuro, di tessuto grezzo, con la gonna larga che gli sfiorava le gambe.

Cosa c'era da guardare, secondo lei?

«Quella spilla» sibilò Eönwë e la puntò. «Come è arrivata nelle tue mani?»

Méllie spinse le labbra in fuori e lo guardò delusa.

«Ah, solo quello ti interessa?»

Eönwë strinse gli occhi.

Méllie sospirò e portò le mani alla spilla. La liberò dal mantello e la strinse tra due dita, giusto davanti al suo naso.

«La vuoi, quindi?»

Eönwë la afferrò e Méllie sgusciò via dalla sua presa, il mantello stretto al petto con una mano. Fuggì in strada e lui la lasciò andare. Non gli interessava Méllie.

Aveva di nuovo la spilla.

Era proprio la sua.

Infine, aveva di nuovo quella parte di sé che gli era stata strappata. Poteva vivere lo stesso senza quella parte, ma quando l’aveva era più completo.

Ed era quello che si aspettava, nel rigirarsela tra le dita.

Un senso di completezza.

_Non ti serve la spilla di un traditore per ricordarti chi sei._

Eönwë stinse la spilla nella mano e sollevò il viso all’arcata.

Niente.

Non sentiva niente. Ora che aveva recuperato la spilla, non era cambiato  _nulla_. Non era quello di prima. Riaverla non cancellava quel che aveva fatto, non cambiava quel che era successo.

Aveva perso Nielikki.

E lei lo avrebbe punito.

Nessuna spilla avrebbe colmato il vuoto che gli lasciava in petto quella consapevolezza.

Meritava ogni attimo di quel vuoto.

Era la prima parte della sua punizione.

Eönwë uscì in strada e ripercorse il cammino che aveva fatto mentre inseguiva Méllie. Non gli era chiaro quali fossero stati i suoi intenti, era ancora incredulo. Tra tutte le persone che potevano avere la spilla vera, proprio Méllie. Che gliela aveva lasciata con tanta facilità.

Non aveva alcun senso.

E gli sfuggiva quale altro scopo ci potesse essere, perché  _doveva_  esserci, non c'era altra spiegazione.

Al fondo di una delle stradine, che attraversava quella su cui lui si trovava, si vedeva della luce artificiale ed Eönwë andò in quella direzione. Se c'era luce artificiale, c'era una delle vie principali, con i suoi locali e la gente che si divertiva, e da lì arrivare al tempio sarebbe stato semplice. Dopo di che sapeva che via prendere.

Eönwë strinse la spilla, i rilievi che premevano contro il palmo.

No, non sarebbe andato al tempio. Sarebbe tornato alla locanda e lì avrebbe atteso Niel.

La sala comune era ancora piena di gente. Salutò il locandiere con un cenno del capo e lo aspettò al bancone, mentre lui dava indicazioni a una cameriera.

Il locandiere lo adocchiò con la fronte corrugata.

«Hai un tavolo più... privato?» gli chiese Eönwë. «Non vorrei mangiare con tutti gli altri».

Il locandiere lo scrutò e annuì. «Seguimi».

Detto ciò, uscì da dietro il bancone e lo guidò verso una tenda al fondo della sala comune. Eönwë passò tra i tavoli, gli occhi fissi sul retro della testa del locandiere e la spilla stretta in mano.

Il locandiere scostò la tenda e gli fece segno di entrare. La sala ospitava quattro tavoli, separati da pareti di legno con decorazioni geometriche, di cui solo uno libero, in fondo a destra.

«Tra poco arriva la ragazza con la cena della casa».

Eönwë annuì e si avviò verso il tavolo, mentre con un fruscio il locandiere lasciava ricadere la tenda.

Ai tavoli, c'erano uomini e donne armati e di diversa provenienza: riconobbe capelli biondi e bruni e pelli pallide di Uomini dell'Ovest, tra i turbanti e i veli colorati degli Haradrim e gli Esterling. Avevano tutti davanti dei bicchierini, un paio di Esterling avevano quelle lampade col vapore che aveva visto quando erano stati ancora nel Regno Riunito.

Eönwë sedette al suo tavolo, la schiena alla porta, senza rivolgere uno sguardo a quello occupato alla sua sinistra. Doveva sperare che se ne andassero prima che togliesse il velo dal viso per mangiare. L'ultima cosa che voleva era sentire urla quando lo avessero riconosciuto come il demone pallido dell'Ovest, o spade sguainate. Quello sarebbe stato anche peggio.

La cameriera arrivò con un piatto di carne condita con salsine e spezie che gli solleticavano il naso, e una strana pasta granellosa con verdure a pezzetti, che aveva avuto modo di mangiare altre volte in quei giorni. Da bere, gli lasciò un bicchierino e una teiera fumante.

Eönwë la ringraziò e la ragazza gli rivolse un sorriso, per poi andarsene.

«Guarda un po' chi si rivede».

Quella voce gli era nota.

Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo dal piatto e lo rivolse al tavolo a sinistra.

Tra due grossi uomini, uno dai lunghi capelli biondi e l'altro col viso coperto da un velo proprio come Eönwë stesso, c'era una Hwente molto familiare, con una pipa di terracotta tra le labbra, e vestita con una camicia larga, una fusciacca rossa intorno alla vita e una giacca consunta decorata da viticci e grappoli d’uva.

Corweth.

 

* * *

 

Era andato tutto troppo bene, sul fronte Arunnil. Era naturale che ora lui l’avesse catturata.

Niel avrebbe voluto ridere, ma respirare era già abbastanza faticoso, con quel mantello intorno alla testa. E non era il tessuto di per sé – doveva essere il mantello di Ilmarë, non era andato perduto del tutto! – ma qualcosa con cui era stato impregnato. La stordiva, le permetteva appena di sentire cosa succedeva al di fuori, e le pizzicava il naso.

Anche pensare era faticoso, non riusciva a mettere insieme i rumori che sentiva fuori dal mantello, ma doveva farlo, o sarebbe crollata addormentata.

Niel starnutì.

Se solo il naso avesse smesso di pizzicare!

Arunnil la spinse oltre una soglia, in cui Niel inciampò con la punta del piede, ma non cadde. Una mano la resse da dietro il collo, finché lei non tornò dritta.

Niel tese le orecchie e chiuse gli occhi.

Poco più in là, alla sua destra, Arunnil era intento a parlottare con qualcuno, non era chiaro in che lingua né cosa stesse dicendo. C’era però un rumore più forte, che riusciva a superare la barriera del mantello.

Uno scrosciare.

Acqua?

Sulla pelle delle mani sentiva aria umida. Dovevano essere in un bagno pubblico. Se non altro avrebbe scoperto se c’erano salette private per– no. Non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte.

Doveva ucciderlo, non portarlo in visita per Doragzûl.

Arunnil la prese per un braccio e la trascinò con sé, quando riprese a camminare.

Niel avrebbe voluto prenderlo a calci, con quei suoi modi. Tanto era stato gentile quando avevano viaggiato insieme, tanto era brusco ora.

Che poi, perché l’aveva catturata?

Era perché aveva aiutato il demone pallido a sfuggirgli?

Molto probabile. Magari voleva che lei lo portasse dal demone pallido o voleva interrogarla per capire perché lo avesse fatto e dove lo avesse nascosto. Forse voleva solo vendicarsi di avergli fatto perdere la preda, di aver tradito la sua fiducia.

Aveva ancora il Secondo Martello degli Inferi con sé?

Lo avrebbe usato contro di lei?

Oromë e Vána non ne sarebbero stati contenti, nemmeno un po’. Ma non lo sarebbero stati neppure se avessero saputo del giuramento o lei fosse finita nel Vuoto. Alla fine, si sarebbero comunque resi conto che lei non era stata un buon Araldo.

Niel non aveva idea di dove stessero camminando lei e Arunnil, perché l’unica costante era il rumore dell’acqua. Per il resto, c’era un brusio che cambiava ogni decina di passi, diverse erano le voci e il tono, ma l’acqua era sempre lì.

Che Arunnil la stesse portando alla Fonte?

Magari per farle confessare dove fosse Eönwë?

Volevano ancora dare la caccia al demone pallido? Sempre col Secondo Martello degli Inferi?

Arunnil si fermò e colpì un pannello di legno. Quel suono Niel lo percepì bene, al di sopra dello scrosciare dell’acqua. Piegò la testa di lato e la picchiò contro del legno.

_Ouch._  Troppo vicina alla parete.

Ecco perché aveva percepito bene il suono!

L’aria mutò, una zaffata di umido la investì, tanto che poté percepirlo anche da sotto il mantello.

Arunnil la afferrò per il braccio e la spinse in avanti. Un’altra soglia, un altro gradino in cui inciampare.

Questa volta, nessuna mano la fermò.

Niel finì distesa a terra e il fiato le uscì dai polmoni con uno sbuffo. E starnutì.

Un armeggiare intorno al collo e infine,  _aria_.

Umida e soffocante, ma meglio di sotto il mantello.

«–la Fonte».

Cosa?

Era davvero davanti alla Fonte?

Niel si girò sul lato destro e si guardò intorno. Arunnil era vicino a lei, le premette un piede sul fianco e strinse gli occhi.

Non che lei potesse andare da qualche parte, si sentiva le gambe molli e quel vapore non aiutava.

Se non altro, era libera da quel mantello e si guardò intorno nella piccola stanza con le pareti di legno e il pavimento coperto di piastrelle che formavano decorazioni geometriche sulle tonalità del rosso, arancio e giallo.

Niel sollevò la testa, per incontrare piedi pallidi e gambe asciutte dal polpaccio di chi è abituato a camminare a lungo. Quelle gambe appartenevano a un maschio, che non indossava nulla, aveva solo un telo blu su una spalla, ed era un…  _Elda?_  Pallido, snello e con lunghi capelli castano chiaro, appena mossi, che arrivavano allo stomaco. Sembrava a tutti gli effetti un Sinda.

_Un Sinda._

E chi voleva essere questo? Un alleato della Fonte? Di Alatar?

Di certo, le avrebbe spiegato perché la Fonte scriveva in Sindarin!

Ma perché la Fonte aveva mandato Arunnil a catturare lei?

Non aveva senso.

«È una dei nostri?» disse una voce alle spalle di Niel.

Un’altra voce nota.

Che fosse… Niel si lasciò andare sulla schiena e il piede di Arunnil le affondò nella pancia. Strinse i denti e piegò la testa indietro.

Un altro Primogenito pallido e nudo, ma il suo pallore era quasi luminoso in confronto a quello dell’Elda. Al lobo delle orecchie aveva anelli di legno scuro e lucido, tre per lato. I capelli neri erano raccolti in piccolissime trecce, fermate e decorate da perline di legno, e ricadevano oltre le spalle fino al fondo della schiena. Negli occhi grigi, c’erano i millenni e le stelle primordiali.

Quello era un Inconcepito.

E non un Inconcepito qualsiasi.

«Morwë!» esclamò Niel.

Arunnil le schiacciò lo stomaco e la bile le risalì in gola. Niel trattenne un conato, mentre la stanza girava intorno a lei. Doveva finire di parlare,  _doveva_.

Doveva esserci stato un errore alla base.

Doveva chiarire.

«Lemyarë, portami da Lemyarë!»

Morwë sgranò gli occhi.

Un altro colpo allo stomaco.

Niel gemette e strinse i denti. Non poteva vomitare. Ci mancava quello.

«Da dove escono fuori questi nomi?» disse l’Elda in Kinn, con un accento strano. «Come può saperli?»

Niel guardò Morwë e aprì la bocca per parlare ancora. Ma un altro calcio di Arunnil le provocò uno spasmo allo stomaco. La bile non uscì, era tutta al fondo della gola, e il fiato, le mancava il fiato!

Un movimento brusco le fece sbattere la fronte contro le piastrelle del pavimento e l’ultima voce che Niel sentì fu quella di Morwë.

«Girala sul fianco!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho già detto che vi voglio bene?
> 
> Eönwë fa la drama queen, ma quanta gente nuova o meno è ricomparsa in questo capitolo, muahah, ammetto di essere parecchio saltellante! Questo capitolo doveva chiamarsi, secondo la mia esimia alfabeta, “Sexy polpacci”. Le sono rimaste molto impresse le gambe del nostro Elda misterioso ;)
> 
> Intanto, comunico che **Feanoriel** ha azzeccato la citazione nel capitolo precedente e si è già presa un gustosissimo biscotto virtuale (più di uno, visto che le ho riempito i messaggi di biscotti ahahah). No, non do la soluzione qui nelle note, sorry not sorry!
> 
> Scuoricino un po’ ♥♥♥
> 
> Oggi è iniziato il Camp NaNoWriMo di Luglio e non mi sento affatto pronta, but whatever, ce la farò!   
> E intanto volevo lanciare un appello con l’hashtag **#BringBackOurChià** , perché non può essere tenuta prigioniera in questo modo! Boohoo! Farà parte, con la Sardoni, delle martiri del lavoro.
> 
> Tornando a noi: sei capitoli alla fine and I’m not done with you, muahahah! Grazie comunque per la pazienza con cui mi leggete ♥
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	18. Capitolo XVIII. Conti in sospeso

I polsi non le bruciavano, nonostante sentisse una fune stringerli.

Anche le caviglie erano legate, ma non fissate da qualche parte, al contrario dei polsi che erano bloccati al muro.

E c'era  _qualcuno_  nella stanza.

Niel ne percepiva la presenza, come una fonte di odore di cuoio ed erbe medicinali, ed era impossibile sbagliare su chi fosse.

Percepiva anche la stuoia grezza su cui era distesa, ogni singola fibra che componeva la fune. C'era giusto un punto debole nella parte intorno al polso sinistro, ma prima di agire doveva capire quanto Arunnil fosse armato e per quello avrebbe dovuto aprire gli occhi e fargli scoprire che era sveglia.

No, no, non ancora.

Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato da quando era svenuta nel bagno pubblico, e c’era un altro dubbio, più importate: chi era davvero Arunnil?

Perché Arunnil stava facendo il doppio – se non triplo – gioco: era un uomo della Fonte, stava con Alatar e Pallando, e stava con i Kinn-lai. A chi andasse prima di tutto la sua fedeltà non le era chiaro, ma poteva ipotizzare che l'avesse consegnata a Morwë passandola per la Fonte in persona.

Ma come aveva potuto crederla  _la Fonte_?

Non le era chiaro neppure se Arunnil fosse davvero nello schema di Alatar per eliminare la Fonte o se Alatar lo usasse a sua insaputa. Aveva perso il conto dei legami e dei giocatori, c’era troppa gente coinvolta e continuava a uscirne sempre di nuova.

Alcuni di quegli interrogativi avrebbero trovato una risposta appena Niel avesse potuto mettere le mani addosso ad Arunnil e prenderlo un po’ a pugni. Quello gli avrebbe sciolto la lingua, anche su cosa avesse impregnato il mantello per renderla così debole.

Oh, Niel aveva una gran voglia di prenderlo a botte. Sentiva energia pura scorrerle nelle vene, come mai l'aveva sentita da quando si era incarnata in quella veste.

Era quasi come se fosse ad Aman, nella sua veste da Cacciatrice.

Le era mancata quella sensazione.

Niel aprì gli occhi. La stanza non aveva finestre ed era illuminata da una lampada nell’angolo in cui era Arunnil, seduto a gambe incrociate contro il muro di fianco alla porta della stanzetta, intento a ricomporre tocchetti di legno levigati e assemblati in un cubo.

Arunnil sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei.

«Sei sve– Che hanno i tuoi occhi?»

Niel sbatté le palpebre. «Come posso saperlo, non ho uno specchio».

Arunnil posò a terra il gioco di legno, si alzò e la raggiunse. Aveva addosso coltelli, quattro alla cintura, e chissà quanti altri tra le pieghe dei pantaloni larghi e negli stivali. Niente che lei non potesse gestire.

«Sono luminosi».

Niel inarcò le sopracciglia. Era ancora nella sua veste, che ragione avevano i suoi occhi di non apparire da Primogenito?

«Non so di cosa parli».

Arunnil storse la bocca e mosse un passo lontano da lei, verso la porta.

_Ora._

Niel tirò le braccia in avanti e le gambe in fuori. La fune si spezzò.

Con un grido di aiuto, Arunnil si voltò, due coltelli in mano, ma Niel gli si lanciò addosso prima che lui potesse tirarli. Lo spinse con la schiena a terra, gli premette i piedi sugli avambracci e gli colpì il naso con un pugno.

«Ho un paio di domande da farti» disse Niel.

Arunnil le sputò in faccia un misto di saliva e di sangue.

Niel sgranò gli occhi.  _Ma cosa–_ Si passò il braccio sul viso e lo asciugò con la manica. «Hai iniziato tu a calpestarmi lo stomaco, avresti potuto essere più gentile».

Arunnil piantò i piedi per terra e spinse il bacino verso l’alto, o almeno, ci provò, perché non la sollevò di un soffio.

Fuori dalla porta, ci fu uno strusciare di piedi. Il battente si aprì e andò a sbattere contro il muro.

Niel sollevò la testa e sgranò gli occhi.

La Kinn appena entrata vestiva di cuoio come Arunnil, e indossava una camicia di lino sotto la corazza. Aveva la pelle pallida come quella di un Inconcepito, i capelli scuri raccolti in piccole trecce avvolte a corona intorno alla testa e dalle orecchie pendevano orecchini di legno, dischi levigati e incisi con alberi e foglie. Gli occhi non racchiudevano le stelle come quelli di Morwë, ma c’era qualcosa di ben diverso sul fondo delle pupille, qualcosa di luminoso, anche in quella veste di Primogenito.

_Lemyarë!_

Niel aprì la bocca per salutarla, ma Lemyarë le si lanciò addosso, la spinse via da Arunnil e la schiacciò con la schiena a terra, un avambraccio premuto contro la sua gola e un pugno sollevato.

«Aspetta un attimo!»

Il pugno calò e Niel lo afferrò in una mano e strinse.

Lemyarë mostrò i denti, con un sibilo di dolore.

«Che stai facendo?» le chiese Niel.

Lemyarë guardò le loro mani, spinse verso di lei ma Niel la tenne ferma dov’era.

«Cos’è questa forza?» esclamò Lemyarë e proseguì a voce più bassa, un mero mormorio: «Il rénshēn non dovrebbe avere questo effetto».

Niel sbatté le palpebre. «Mi avete dato del rénshēn?»

Lemyarë corrugò la fronte. « _Chi sei?_ »

Niel ghignò.

«I millenni passati hanno fatto brutte cose alla tua memoria, Órenírien».

Lemyarë si sollevò a sedere, gli occhi sgranati che la scrutavano, come per assicurarsi che nulla la stesse ingannando. D’accordo, non le si era mai presentata davanti in quella veste, ma Niel non credeva di essere  _così_  difficile da riconoscere.

«Nielíqui?» disse Lemyarë, incredula.

Le sorrise.

«Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Signora?» fece Arunnil, avvicinandosi, il sangue che gli macchiava dal naso in giù. Aveva un po' esagerato con la forza, forse.

Lemyarë si mise in piedi e sovrastò Arunnil di tutta la testa. Niel fu felice di aver contenuto il suo spirito in una veste più piccola, perché altrimenti sarebbe saltata subito all'occhio con un'altezza simile.

Morwë raggiunse il fianco di Lemyarë, più basso di lei di quattro dita appena. Messi così vicini sembravano davvero una semplice coppia di Inconcepiti e Niel si rendeva conto solo ora, in quella veste da Primogenito, come dovessero sembrare agli altri.

Erano impressionanti, grandi e luminosi, Lemyarë più di Morwë, ma non avevano nulla da invidiare a Melyanna ed Elwë dei tempi del Doriath.

Niel saltò in piedi e sbatté le mani sui pantaloni.

«Felice di vedere che siete tutti in salute» disse e sorrise. «Se ti può consolare, neppure Morwë mi ha riconosciuta quando Arunnil mi ha portata da lui».

Morwë piegò la testa di lato. «Ti aveva presentata come la Fonte».

Le sopracciglia inarcate, Niel guardò Arunnil. «Come hai potuto credere che io fossi la Fonte? Quali indizi te lo hanno fatto pensare?»

Arunnil lanciò un'occhiata a Lemyarë e Morwë.

«Nielíqui, cosa ci fai a Doragzûl in questo corpo?» chiese di nuovo Lemyarë.

Non poteva dirglielo. Almeno, non nel dettaglio. Anche perché c'erano due paia di orecchie di troppo, solo un paio se avesse considerato Morwë parte di Lemyarë. Non si sarebbe illusa che lei non gli avrebbe fatto sapere qualsiasi cosa Niel le avesse detto.

«In missione, per conto del nostro signore».

Arunnil sgranò gli occhi. «Il Cacciatore?»

Niel annuì. «Com'è che mi avete scambiata per la Fonte?»

Lemyarë guardò Morwë, che si voltò e uscì dalla stanza. Arunnil gli andò dietro, non senza rivolgere un altro sguardo sconvolto a Niel.

Lei lo salutò con la mano e un sorriso.

«C'erano indizi che facevano pensare che fossi la Fonte» disse Lemyarë. «Ma conviene andare a parlare in un posto più comodo, devo presentarti qualcuno che ci sta aiutando».

Niel corrugò la fronte. «State davvero cercando di trovare la Fonte, quindi?»

Lemyarë annuì e mosse un passo indietro. «Sono secoli che ci proviamo, ma solo di recente abbiamo avuto degli indizi che ci hanno messo sulla buona strada». Si voltò verso la porta e Niel la seguì.

Uscirono in un corridoio scuro, illuminato da poche lampade sparse a una dozzina di iarde l'una dall’altra. Le era venuto il dubbio a guardare la stanza, ma ora aveva la conferma: si trovavano sotto terra. Ma non c'era umido nell'aria, non potevano essere sotto il bagno pubblico. L'avevano spostata da lì e dovevano essere stati abbastanza sicuri che qualsiasi cosa avesse impregnato il mantello l'avrebbe tenuta priva di sensi parecchio a lungo.

Le avevano dato del  _rénshēn_!

Aveva visto i Kinn-lai usarlo per darsi energia durante le cacce più lunghe e li faceva sembrare come gli Amanyar nati alla luce degli Alberi.

Che il rénshēn potenziasse il controllo dello spirito sul corpo? E che quindi il suo spirito di Maia avesse preso il possesso completo della veste? Era una teoria che aveva senso, vista la velocità di guarigione che aveva osservato durante il viaggio.

Chissà se Lemyarë era giunta alla stessa conclusione?

Non che si stesse impegnando molto a chiacchierare con lei. Erano più di cinque millenni che non si rivedevano e non avevano notizie l'una dell'altra, e tutto quello che Lemyarë riusciva a fare erano domande sulla Fonte e sulla sua missione.

Non proprio quel che Niel si era aspettata.

Magari, appena si fossero tolte davanti quelle questioni spinose, Lemyarë si sarebbe rilassata.

«Fammi capire, Arunnil lavora per la Fonte e non siete riusciti ad avere indizi concreti prima d'ora?»

Lemyarë scosse il capo. «Arunnil ha raggiunto solo da pochi anni i livelli più alti. È difficile salire nell'organizzazione della Fonte».

«I Protettori dell'Est lo chiamano il Boia, il che mi lascia intendere cosa abbia dovuto fare».

Lemyarë la guardò oltre la spalla.

«Questi discorsi teniamoli per dopo» disse. «Si può sapere che missione ti ha assegnato il Cacciatore?»

Niel non sapeva quanto Lemyarë si rendesse conto di chi fossero davvero i Protettori dell'Est. Aveva una certezza però: «Non posso parlarne».

Lemyarë annuì, la mascella serrata.

Aveva un che di cupo, sua sorella. Non che fosse mai stata molto allegra e spensierata, anche lei era nata per essere un Araldo, come Eönwë, e aveva preso sempre quel dovere sul serio. Se ora era a caccia della Fonte, doveva essere seria e determinata anche in quello.

Ma questo non le spiegava l'aria pesante che lei emanava.

Lemyarë si fermò davanti a una porta aperta e fece segno a Niel di entrare, per poi chiudersi dietro il battente.

Nella stanza, il pavimento era coperto da stuoie e cuscini dai toni del marrone, dell’ocra e dell’arancione, e al centro c’era un tavolino basso e quadrato. Morwë era seduto su un lato, di profilo rispetto all’ingresso, e dietro di lui c’era l’Elda del bagno pubblico.

Al fondo della stanza, nell’angolo a destra sedeva Arunnil, a gambe e braccia incrociate e il naso rosso e gonfio.

Morwë indicò il posto alla sua sinistra e Niel andò a sedersi lì, anche se significava dare le spalle ad Arunnil. Non era il più pericoloso della stanza, ma era di certo quello con intenzioni più ostili nei suoi confronti. Poteva sentire i suoi pensieri poco amichevoli sulla pelle, tanto erano intensi.

Lemyarë sedette di fronte a Niel, le spalle alla porta.

«Anche se potresti conoscerlo già di nome, ti volevo presentare» disse Lemyarë e indicò l’Elda seduto vicino a Morwë, «Daeron, un menestrello dell’occidente».

Niel sgranò gli occhi e si sporse verso di lui. L’Elda sollevò il mento, come per offrirsi alla sua ispezione. Aveva pettinato i capelli e li teneva sciolti sulle spalle, al contrario degli altri Kinn-lai che usavano intrecciarli. Gli abiti, però, erano di cuoio e lino come il resto della tribù, per quanto Niel intravide una catenina scintillare nello scollo della camicia.

«Daeron?» ripeté. «Come sei arrivato fin qui?»

Lui arricciò le labbra in un sorrisetto. «Camminando».

Niel sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Non le importava  _davvero_  di come fosse finito nell’Estremo Est il menestrello della corte di Melyanna ed Elwë, c’erano altre questioni più importanti. Si voltò verso Arunnil.

«Come hai potuto credere che io fossi la Fonte?»

Arunnil incassò la testa tra le spalle e lanciò un’occhiata a Lemyarë.

Non le piacevano quei continui sguardi alla ricerca di approvazione, pur capendo che lui stava chiedendo il permesso al capotribù. Cosa poteva esserci da nasconderle, che non poteva parlarle senza cautela? I Kinn-lai non avevano mai avuto segreti per Niel, troppo era cambiato in quei millenni di distanza.

«Mi ha insospettito quel che mi hai raccontato quando ti ho chiesto perché fossi a caccia del demone pallido» disse Arunnil. «Era un racconto familiare. Ero stato convocato per quello, dalla Fonte, perché qualcuno aveva violato la Stiva e voleva che catturassimo il demone pallido».

L’ordine di uccidere Eönwë quindi da chi era arrivato, da Alatar? Perché Niel era certa che fuggire con il demone pallido dell’Ovest avrebbe dovuto fugare ogni dubbio sulla sua identità.

«Pensiamo che la Stiva sia uno dei magazzini principali della Fonte, se non addirittura un magazziniere» disse Morwë.

Niel corrugò la fronte e tornò a girarsi verso Lemyarë e Morwë. Era davvero stata scambiata per la Fonte per una sua storia? Aveva raccontato solo cosa aveva fatto a Corweth!

Più che altro, non poteva dire a Lemyarë la verità su Corweth, l’avrebbe guardata con biasimo e quella era l’ultima cosa che voleva da sua sorella ora che l’aveva ritrovata. Quando fosse finita questa storia, le avrebbe raccontato tutto, ma ora c’erano questioni più pressanti.

«Avete sbagliato» disse Niel. «La Fonte scrive in Sindarin, usando le cirth. Mi sarei aspettata che lo sapeste, visto che Arunnil è nella sua organizzazione.

«Io non so scrivere e l’unica persona che potrebbe aver scritto quelle lettere è qui con voi».

Lemyarë e Morwë si guardarono.

Tra di loro, Daeron era impallidito. «Con le  _certhas_?» disse in un sussurro.

Lemyarë inspirò. «Arunnil non ha mai ricevuto ordini per iscritto».

«Non sapevamo delle rune» aggiunse Morwë e intrecciò le dita davanti a sé, sul tavolo.

«Questo, però, è un indizio utile» disse Niel. «Daeron, ne sai qualcosa?»

Lemyarë lo guardò.

«Ho insegnato le certhas a diverse persone durante i miei viaggi» disse Daeron, «non so chi di loro è ancora vivo».

«Avete comunque ristretto il campo di ricerca, no?»

Lemyarë annuì. «È un buon indizio, dopo gli ultimi raccolti da Arunnil».

Oh, Niel voleva proprio sentirli questi altri indizi. «Potrebbe aver tratto di nuovo conclusioni sbagliate basandosi sul nulla».

«Senti, eri sospetta» intervenne lui.

Niel lo guardò oltre la spalla. «Sono stata sospetta anche quando sono fuggita con chi volevi uccidere?»

Arunnil aggrottò la fronte e serrò le labbra.

«A proposito, il Secondo Martello degli Inferi che fine ha fatto?» Niel si voltò verso Lemyarë e Morwë. «Lo sapevate che è andato in giro con un martello che, a sua detta, è capace di dissolvere lo spirito di chi uccide?»

Morwë la guardò, immobile, ma non turbato. Non era mai turbato lui.

Lemyarë, invece, aveva delle ombre agli angoli della bocca che manifestavano quanto non fosse felice di quelle sue parole. Le dava fastidio quello che Niel le stava facendo notare. Non era tanto un problema di quel che doveva fare Arunnil per aiutarli contro la Fonte, il problema era che Niel stava sottolineando la cosa.

Cosa stava succedendo tra i Kinn-lai? Da quando avevano smesso di nascondersi ai Secondogeniti, erano usciti dalle foreste, e si erano immischiati in commerci sporchi? Poteva pure essere per distruggerli, ma i Kinn-lai non si erano mai fatti coinvolgere dalle faccende dei mortali.

«L’ho riconsegnato».

Niel si girò verso Arunnil. «Cosa?»

«Il Secondo Martello degli Inferi, l’ho riconsegnato al Conquistatore dell’Oscurità».

Niel sgranò gli occhi.

Quell’artefatto era in mano ad Alatar.

Questo voleva dire solo una cosa: se Alatar avesse catturato Eönwë, avrebbe potuto usare il Secondo Martello degli Inferi contro di lui.

Avrebbe dissolto lo spirito di Eönwë.

No, no,  _no!_

Cosa le assicurava che questo avrebbe soddisfatto le condizioni del suo giuramento? Avrebbe funzionato la morte del colpevole per mano di qualcun altro? Non poteva permettersi che lo spirito di Eönwë fosse dissolto, senza che lei lo portasse a giustizia una volta tornati ad Aman.

No, no, no, doveva portarlo a giustizia.

Non poteva permettere a nessuno di dissolverlo.

Eönwë non poteva svanire per sempre.

_Non lo voglio._

Era per il giuramento, solo per il giuramento.

«Perché glielo hai riconsegnato?» chiese.

Arunnil sbatté le palpebre. «Perché mi è stato ordinato».

Niel inspirò ed espirò. E di nuovo.

«Qual è il problema, Nielíqui?»

La voce di Lemyarë, per un attimo, sembrò quella che ricordava da sempre. Comprensiva, preoccupata. La voce di sua sorella, non della capotribù dei Kinn-lai, della moglie di Morwë.

Niel la guardò.

«Eönwë potrebbe finire davvero per essere la vittima di quel martello» disse. «Dopo che ho fatto tanto per evitarlo quando lo ha catturato Arunnil».

«Eönwë?» Lemyarë la scrutò. «Perché l’Araldo di Manwë è in queste terre? Con te?»

Non aveva nessun divieto di parlare di Eönwë, almeno non con qualcuno che sapeva chi fosse, come Lemyarë, ma più di così non poteva dire. Niel scosse la testa.

«Quindi è anche lui in missione per il Cacciatore» disse Lemyarë. «Se non addirittura per le Potenze tutte».

Niel strinse le mani in pugno.

«E perché potrebbe essere vittima del martello ora che è in mano al Conquistatore dell’Oscurità?» chiese Morwë.

Niel abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo. Non era certa di riuscire a tirare fuori le parole dalla sua bocca. Un conto era essere consapevole di cosa Eönwë aveva fatto, un conto era dirlo ad alta voce. Lo avrebbe reso ancora più reale. Alatar non aveva avuto bisogno di spiegazioni, solo di un nome.

Lemyarë e Morwë ne avrebbero avuto bisogno.

«Ha davvero ucciso lui l’Aiutante dell’Est?» disse Arunnil. «Il Conquistatore dell’Ombra voleva il martello per quello scopo e non intendeva usarlo per altro».

Niel incontrò lo sguardo di Lemyarë. E nei suoi occhi vide che aveva capito. Cosa aveva fatto Eönwë, cosa aveva fatto lei, cosa si agitava in lei, perché non riusciva a parlarne.

Poi Lemyarë chiuse gli occhi.

«Ho bisogno di trovare un luogo sicuro in cui far nascondere Eönwë» disse Niel.

Avrebbe fatto il contrario di quanto chiedeva il suo giuramento, per essere soddisfatto, ma non poteva sopportare l’idea di Eönwë distrutto a quel punto.

Lo avrebbe ucciso lei, dopo la Festa della Liberazione. Non poteva permettere a nessuno di dissolvere lo spirito di Eönwë e toglierle qualsiasi possibilità di farlo punire dai Valar tutti per quel che aveva fatto.

Niel guardò Morwë e poi Lemyarë, che aveva riaperto gli occhi.

Aveva bisogno di dar loro qualcosa, per convincerli ad aiutarla. Doveva scommettere e sperare di aver intuito bene.

«Vi prego, ditemi dove posso mandare Eönwë a nascondersi e, quando stasera andrò al tempio, scoprirò chi è la Fonte».

 

* * *

 

Corweth si alzò dal tavolo e i suoi uomini le fecero largo, da un lato della panca. Lei attraversò lo spazio tra i due tavoli e sedette di fronte a Eönwë, con un sorrisetto sulle labbra e la pipa in mano.

«Sei da solo?» gli chiese, in Ovestron. «Dove è finita la tua adorata compagna?»

Eönwë spinse la carne nel piatto e guardò Corweth sottecchi.

Lei si abbandonò contro lo schienale della panca, le braccia aperte ai lati. «Quando mi guardi in quel modo, mi dispiace quasi dover arrivare a tanto per vendicare quello che tu e la tua compagna mi avete fatto».

Scusarsi non sarebbe servito, no? Eönwë credeva proprio di no, a giudicare dall’aria che respirava nella saletta privata. Non avrebbe mai creduto di trovare Corweth così a Est, non sapeva se fosse lì perché aveva inseguito lui e Nielíqui per vendicarsi, o se fosse a Doragzûl per altri motivi e lo avesse visto.

Di sicuro, che fosse proprio alla sua locanda a mangiare, in una sala privata, gli diceva che quell’incontro  _non_  era casuale.

«Cosa vuoi?»

Corweth sorrise e portò la pipa alle labbra. Non era un sorriso molto amichevole, ma Eönwë non aveva poi tanta paura di lei. Era solo una mercante annoiata, che viaggiava con energumeni perché la facessero apparire minacciosa.

_Lei_  avrebbe dovuto temere Eönwë, se fosse stata furba. O se lui avesse avuto intenzione di non avere alcuna pietà nei suoi confronti.

Era fortunata, non era quello il caso. Voleva solo essere lasciato in pace, in attesa del ritorno di Nielíqui.

Ma questo Corweth non poteva saperlo.

«Credo tu lo sappia» disse lei. «Abbiamo conti in sospeso».

«Non credo proprio». Col cucchiaio, Eönwë raccolse un po' di carne e di contorno. «Tua sorella mi ha rubato la spilla, direi che siamo pari». Abbassò il velo dal viso e portò il boccone alla bocca.

Non le avrebbe detto che gli dispiaceva aver usato metodi degni di Melkor contro di lei. Ci mancava solo che lei credesse di avere una leva su di lui per via dei sensi di colpa. Non voleva offrire un fianco a questa Hwente, non lo meritava.

Ritrovarsela davanti faceva risorgere tutti i sentimenti negativi che lei gli aveva provocato nel Dorwinion. Ma quei sentimenti lo facevano sentire di nuovo vivo, dopo il vuoto che gli aveva lasciato la dipartita di Nielíqui e il ritrovamento inutile della spilla.

Corweth lo scrutò, tamburellando una mano sullo schienale della panca, mentre Eönwë prendeva un’altra cucchiaiata di cena.

«Quella spilla era importante come qualsiasi cosa voleste dalla mia mente?» disse Corweth. «Direi di no. Quella tua spilla era puro ciarpame. Certo, aveva qualcosa di interessante sotto la facciata, ma non è così per tutti?»

Eönwë rimise in bocca il cucchiaio e sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei.

Le avevano pagato poco la spilla, era quello il problema? Sciocca lei a provare a rivenderla senza sapere quale fosse il suo vero valore.

«La mia mente non è insignificante come la tua spilla, Thorondil».

Forse avrebbe dovuto dirle qualcosa a riguardo, giusto per provare se sarebbe riuscito a togliersela di torno. E pensare che Nielíqui era stata tanto male per  _lei_ , non tanto per il principio sbagliato che li aveva guidati. A lui urtava molto più l'idea di aver usato metodi da Melkor e di essersi sentito nel giusto. Quello era uno smacco,  _non_  l’aver giudicato Corweth come la pessima persona che era.

«No, non è insignificante. Ma tu non hai idea del valore che hanno avuto per noi quei due nomi che ci hai fornito».

Corweth inarcò un sopracciglio e tirò dalla pipa. «Singolare che poco dopo uno di quei nomi sia venuto a mancare» disse, mentre il fumo le usciva dalle labbra.

Si sporse in avanti, verso di lui, e posò la mano libera sul tavolo, palmo in giù.

«Si può sapere chi siete e cosa state facendo in queste terre?» chiese lei. «Siete davvero emissari dell'Ovest come dicono alcuni?»

Eönwë abbandonò il cucchiaio nel piatto mezzo vuoto.

«Qualsiasi cosa ti faccia sentire meglio».

Gli occhi di Corweth cambiarono, le linee del viso si indurirono, si fecero più affilate.

«Parlarmi ti avrebbe aiutato» disse lei e scivolò via dalla panca.

Allora, i guerrieri del tavolo a sinistra si alzarono e si lanciarono su Eönwë.

Avevano spade alla cintura, ma sfoderarono lunghi pugnali adatti al poco spazio a disposizione nella saletta. Uno di loro aveva anche una mazza ferrata e la sollevò nella sua direzione.

Prima che l’arma colpisse, Eönwë passò le mani sotto il tavolo e lo rovesciò addosso all'uomo con la mazza ferrata, poi saltò in piedi sulla panca e tirò un calcio al paravento di legno che lo separava dall'altro tavolo. Gli altri guerrieri erano in piedi, solo Corweth era seduta, dove l'aveva vista appena entrato nella saletta, la pipa in bocca e un sorriso sulle labbra.

Si stava divertendo?

Una delle donne saltò sulla panca di Eönwë e lui camminò sul paravento fino all'altro tavolo. Un pugnale gli volò a un soffio dalla guancia e, con un tintinnio, si scontrò con la parete. La donna gli fu dietro sul tavolo e tirò un affondo diretto al suo fianco. Eönwë le colpì la gamba e lei cadde addosso all'uomo che stava arrivando dietro di lei.

Sul tavolo c'erano ancora teiere e bicchieri pieni e con un calcio Eönwë li lanciò addosso a un uomo che si stava lanciando verso di lui.

« _Che cosa sta succedendo qui!_ »

Il locandiere emerse dalla tenda all'ingresso, il baffo che tremava sul labbro, e il suo sguardo puntò prima Eönwë in piedi sul tavolo, poi i guerrieri che lo circondavano con le armi sfoderate.

«Fuori di qui,  _tutti_ » tuonò il locandiere.

Corweth si alzò dalla panca con un sorriso. «Devo prendere in consegna quell'uomo» disse e indicò Eönwë.

Lui saltò giù dal tavolo e si avvicinò al locandiere. «Mi hanno attaccato i suoi uomini, io non volevo dare fastidio».

Il locandiere lanciò un'occhiataccia a lui e a Corweth.

«Fuori dal mio locale, non voglio teppisti a disturbare i clienti» disse il locandiere. «Non mi interessa chi ha iniziato e cosa siete venuti a fare. Fuori. Di.  _Qui!_ »

Eönwë aprì la bocca per ricordargli che aveva una camera e l'uomo sollevò una mano.

«Sì, lascia anche la stanza».

Ma Nielíqui non avrebbe potuto trovarlo altrimenti!

«Posso almeno lasciare i cavalli nella stalla?»

«I cavalli tornano a mio fratello. Li ho già prelevati».

Eönwë guardò Corweth e avrebbe voluto afferrarla e lanciarla fuori dalla locanda. Davvero si era permessa di prendere  _i Varnë?_

«Li abbiamo comprati».

Corweth scrollò le spalle. «Con quelli avete  _iniziato_  a ripagare quel che mi avete fatto».

«Cosa sta succedendo qui?» disse una voce femminile e anche la moglie del locandiere entrò nella saletta, le guance rosse e gli occhi sgranati. «Che il Signore di Tutto vi stronchi, avete distrutto tutto!»

«Sì, cara, ho già detto loro di uscire».

«Devono  _pagare_ » disse la donna, mentre altro rossore le risaliva il collo, e puntò Eönwë. «E tu, non hai una camera qui da noi? Hai pensato bene di distruggere anche quella. C'era una crepa enorme nella parete! Hai ucciso anche la tua compagna dopo aver fatto porcate violente da–»

«Oh, Thorondil, non sapevo di piacessero cose simili» sussurrò Corweth, ora al fianco di Eönwë, e gli mise una mano sulla spalla..

Se avessero saputo che era stata Nielíqui a farlo sbattere al muro, forse si sarebbero dati tutti una calmata. Ma non erano affari loro.

Eönwë afferrò la mano di Corweth che gli stava accarezzando le spalle, le torse il braccio e la lanciò addosso ai suoi guerrieri.

«Non mi toccare» sibilò e si voltò verso la coppia di locandieri. «Vi ripagherò la mia parte di danni, ma il resto è colpa di  _quella_  donna».

Il locandiere annuì, la moglie sollevò il mento.

Eönwë lasciò la saletta e incrociò quattro soldati della guardia cittadina, con le loro uniformi rosse e nere. Non lo degnarono di uno sguardo, ma oltrepassarono la tenda.

Magari tra di loro non si erano confrontati e non ricordavano i due stranieri che avevano inseguito dal magazzino della Fonte. Tanto meglio.

Eönwë risalì al piano delle camere, raggiunse la sua. Tirò la spilla fuori dalla tasca e la gettò nella sacca di Nielíqui, se la mise in spalla e scese. Recuperò le monete e ne lasciò una manciata alla prima cameriera che incontrò.

«Da’ questi ai tuoi padroni, per i danni» le disse.

La cameriera aprì la bocca e sbatté le palpebre, ma prima che recuperasse l'uso della parola, Eönwë uscì.

 

* * *

 

Eönwë non era da nessuna parte.

Niel era uscita dal rifugio sotterraneo dei Kinn-lai, per scoprire che era tardo pomeriggio. Arunnil l’aveva portata a visitare il rifugio deserto che le avevano messo a disposizione per nascondere Eönwë e i Varnë fino alla fine della Festa della Liberazione, dopodiché Niel era tornata alla locanda.

«Non è più qui, lo abbiamo cacciato questa notte» le aveva detto il locandiere.

La camera era stata liberata e pagata, i Varnë non erano più nella stalla. La moglie del locandiere la guardò con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e le mani sui fianchi, ma non fiatò.

Anar era ormai calata e la notte era più buia senza Isil, il cielo puntinato di stelle. Ed Eönwë non era da nessuna parte. Dove poteva essere andato? Soprattutto, perché aveva lasciato la stanza? Niel si passò la mano sul viso. Aveva davvero creduto che lui sarebbe rimasto ad aspettarla?

Per cosa, poi, quando  _sapeva_  quali rischi avrebbe corso col giuramento di mezzo?

No, forse era stata la mossa migliore.

Non che questo le spezzasse di meno il cuore.

Dopotutto, Eönwë aveva tutte le ragioni per credere che lei avrebbe mantenuto la parola data in quel caso, visto quanto c’era in ballo per lei.

Ma aveva creduto che lui volesse pagare per i suoi errori. La sua mancanza di reazione, quando lo aveva aggredito la notte prima, le aveva dato quella certezza.

Si era sbagliata anche su quello? Lo aveva creduto migliore di quanto fosse?

No, non poteva essersi sbagliata. Ormai lo conosceva troppo bene, troppo a fondo.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare cosa nascondeva, prima che lui glielo mostrasse.

Ma non lo aveva voluto fare.

Niel attraversò la piazza del tempio, non sapeva se fosse l’orario giusto ma non aveva dove altro andare. Alatar le aveva detto di trovarsi lì di sera e quella era sera. Se fosse stata in anticipo, avrebbe aspettato senza problemi.

Anche se avrebbe dovuto cercare Eönwë e mandarlo al rifugio. Ma voleva dire che, appena fosse uscita dall’incontro con Alatar, sarebbe tornata alla sua ricerca. Doveva trovarlo e saperlo al sicuro prima della Festa della Liberazione. Così Niel avrebbe potuto consegnare la Fonte a Lemyarë e, a quel punto, avrebbe avuto una lunga discussione con Eönwë.

Lo avrebbe convinto a presentarsi davanti al Concilio dei Valar, a spiegare cosa aveva fatto e perché.

Poi lo avrebbe ucciso in quella veste, perché andasse al più presto a farsi giudicare, e sarebbe tornata a Valinor, da sola.

Sì, era una buona soluzione.

Raggiunte le scale del tempio, una sensazione familiare la bloccò sui suoi passi. Più che una sensazione, era una presenza. Il suo spirito sentiva di nuovo vicino una parte di sé e–

Niel salì i gradini due a due e si addentrò nelle ombre sotto il porticato.

Delle mani le afferrarono le braccia e la tirarono contro una colonna.

«Nielíqui».

Eönwë!

Era proprio la sua voce, bassa, sussurrata, e con un che di  _disperato_.

Oh, no!

Niel avrebbe voluto fuggire. Come poteva sentirsi così felice di rivedere l’assassino di Pallando? Come poteva sentire le mani pruderle dalla voglia di prendergli il viso e baciarlo? Non era così che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi, non avrebbe dovuto provare tutto quel sollievo.

Eppure, Niel strinse le mani intorno agli avambracci di Eönwë e lo guardò negli occhi.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» gli chiese. «Alla locanda mi hanno detto–».

«Mi ha trovato Corweth e mi ha attaccato». Eönwë sospirò. «Alla fine, il locandiere ha cacciato me e i guerrieri di Corweth, oltre a pretendere il pagamento dei danni».

Niel corrugò la fronte. «Sei stato cacciato davvero per una rissa?»

«E Corweth ha preso i Varnë».

Niel sgranò gli occhi.  _Come?_

«Ha detto che erano parte del pagamento per quello che le abbiamo fatto» disse Eönwë e abbassò lo sguardo. «Perché per lei la spilla era ciarpame, non aveva nessun valore e quindi non si è sentita ripagata dal guadagno ottenuto dalla vendita».

Niel piegò la testa di lato e scrutò il viso di Eönwë. Nei suoi occhi c’era qualcosa di triste, avrebbe voluto avvolgergli le braccia intorno e baciargli la fronte, le palpebre, le labbra, qualsiasi cosa purché non avesse più quell’espressione.

Ma non aveva senso tutto ciò.

Non poteva.

Eönwë aveva ucciso Pallando. Come osava dimenticarlo e lasciarsi cullare da quel legame che c’era tra loro?

Oh, il Vuoto era il posto giusto in cui sarebbe dovuta andare. Almeno avrebbe dato di nuovo il giusto peso alle cose.

«Non ti ho perdonato» gli disse. Doveva ricordare a entrambi cosa era successo nella locanda, l’ultima volta che erano stati insieme.

Eönwë le lasciò le braccia e le mani di Niel scivolarono via dai suoi avambracci, per tornare lungo i fianchi.

«Non ti ho perdonato, ma dobbiamo parlare».

Eönwë abbassò lo sguardo. «Non credo ci sia molto da dire. Ho fatto quello che ritenevo giusto, ma che non era giusto per te. Ho accettato di pagare».

Non era quello il punto. Quello che Eönwë aveva fatto non era giusto da nessun punto di vista. Lui aveva deciso per conto suo che Pallando era colpevole e aveva scelto, sempre da solo, quale sarebbe stata la sua punizione.

Non c’era nulla di giusto in tutto quello.

Ma glielo avrebbe fatto capire,  _dopo_.

«Parleremo quando ci sarà più tempo. Ora tu non puoi restare qui in giro».

Eönwë la guardò.

«Cosa stai dicendo?»

Niel abbassò ancora la voce, in un sussurro che avrebbe percepito solo l’orecchio fine di un Primogenito a poca distanza da lei.

«Alatar ha di nuovo in suo possesso il Secondo Martello degli Inferi».

Eönwë sgranò gli occhi. «Come lo sai?»

«Te lo spiegherò dopo» disse Niel e gli posò le mani sulle spalle. «Devi nasconderti, dove Alatar o chi per lui non potrà trovarti. Ti ho trovato un rifugio in cui aspettare la fine della Festa della Liberazione». A quelle parole, ricordò il rifugio che aveva visitato quel pomeriggio e la strada che da lì aveva fatto per raggiungere la locanda in cui avevano alloggiato.

Quelle indicazioni sarebbero state sufficienti, o almeno sperava.

Eönwë annuì.

Niel allontanò le mani dalle sue spalle e si spostò di lato.

«Vai, ora» gli disse e non attese che lui obbedisse: raggiunse il portone del tempio e bussò.

La presenza di Eönwë non era più a pochi passi da lei. Le aveva prestato ascolto, ancora una volta. E dire che se si fosse fidato di lei a Calahvac, ora sarebbero stati insieme. Gli avrebbe fatto incontrare i Kinn-lai, lo avrebbe portato con sé da Alatar, perché sarebbe stato innocente e Alatar non avrebbe avuto ragioni di sospettare a prima vista e, soprattutto, Niel avrebbe potuto garantire per lui.

Un accolito schiuse il battente. «Ti stava aspettando».

Niel entrò nel tempio e l’accolito la guidò nel corridoio, fino allo studio di Alatar al piano superiore. E lì la lasciò.

Da sola.

Niel si tolse il copricapo.

Ma Alatar non la  _stava aspettando_?

Avrebbe creduto di trovarlo lì in attesa, e magari che ci fosse anche la persona che voleva farle incontrare. Chissà chi era e perché Alatar voleva fargliela conoscere. Poteva essere davvero la Fonte, come lei aveva fatto credere a Lemyarë? Perché avrebbe potuto essere un altro alleato di Alatar.

Magari il Principe o il Corvo di cui parlava col codice di Tilion.

In tal caso, lo avrebbe preso da parte e gli avrebbe chiesto se la Fonte sarebbe stata presente alla Festa della Liberazione. Quello avrebbe potuto dirglielo.

Niel passeggiò per la stanza: girò intorno alla scrivania, ora ordinata, i fogli e le pergamene ben allineate ai due lati del tavolo; passeggiò lungo la libreria ad angolo in cui volumi e rotoli erano disposti in ordine, ogni ripiano segnato da un pezzetto di carta con dei caratteri arricciati che non riconobbe. Dal lato opposto della porta, c’erano appesi piccoli dipinti di legno che, avvicinandosi, si rese conto non essere pitture ma intagli. Una città, molto simile a Doragzûl, una piazza, una–

La porta si aprì. Niel si voltò.

Erano appena entrate due donne, molto familiari. Una Secondogenita, gli occhi e la bocca segnati dalle linee di chi rideva molto e una borsa a tracolla sul fianco, e una Hwente con una giacca lunga e consunta, i capelli legati bassi dietro il collo e una pipa in mano.

Niel sgranò gli occhi.

Méllie e Corweth.

Corweth e Méllie.

Che ci facevano lì, tutte e due? Insieme?

Erano le ultime persone su tutta Arda che si sarebbe aspettata di trovare al tempio!

Forse Corweth era un po’ meno inaspettata, perché Eönwë l’aveva incontrata alla locanda, ma  _Méllie?_

Niel incontrò i loro sguardi e l’unica sconvolta sembrava lei.

«Oh Lavaneth!» disse Corweth e le andò incontro a braccia aperte. «Chi non muore si rivede, dicono i mortali. Speravo davvero di rivederti, dopo il nostro saluto frettoloso l’ultima volta».

Niel mosse un passo indietro e Corweth abbassò le braccia e spinse gli angoli della bocca in giù.

«Non sei felice di rivedermi?»

Era davvero la stessa persona che aveva pianto quando lei aveva cercato di forzare la sua mente? Niel faticava ad associare le due immagini di Corweth che aveva in mente. La mercante non le piaceva affatto, ma in quel momento avrebbe dovuto provare rimorso per quello che aveva inflitto a quella Corweth più vulnerabile che era emersa quando l’aveva interrogata con Eönwë.

Quella Corweth sembrava sparita del tutto, divorata da parole spiritose e vuote.

«E dire che dovresti essere tu, Cor, quella meno felice di rivederla» disse Méllie, ora al fianco di Corweth.

«Non essere crudele con lei, magari sono i sensi di colpa che l’hanno impietrita».

Niel guardò Corweth e poi Méllie e di nuovo Corweth.

«Voi due vi conoscete?»

Corweth sorrise e portò la pipa alla bocca.

Cosa voleva dire quella conoscenza tra le due? Che l’incontro con Méllie fuori da Calahvac non fosse stato casuale? Era stata lì poco prima di lei ed Eönwë, aveva avuto chiaro che loro sarebbero andati lì, e li aveva aspettati forse.

Non che fosse difficile immaginare i loro movimenti successivi, dopo che Niel aveva chiesto a Corweth di Morintur e Rómestámo.

Méllie portò la borsa davanti, l’apri e vi frugò dentro.

«Giacché ci siamo, direi che lei può aiutarci con questo» disse Méllie ed estrasse delle carte ripiegate, fermate da un laccio di cuoio. 

Lettere.

«Sono scritte con caratteri che non conosciamo e, se tu sei stata molto in viaggio, magari avrai già incontrato questo tipo di scrittura» disse Méllie e le porse il plico di lettere.

Niel sollevò lo sguardo verso Corweth.

«Perché credete che vi aiuterò?»

Corweth sollevò un angolo della bocca. «Perché sei in debito con me». Soffiò tra le labbra un filo di fumo, che si attorcigliò nell’aria. «E credo che ti interesseranno, appena avrai capito da dove vengono».

Niel strinse gli occhi. Non le piaceva come desse per scontate molte cose di lei. Prima fra tutte, quel debito. Che lei si sentisse in colpa per cosa le aveva fatto, non voleva dire che si sarebbe fatta portare a spasso come un cagnolino al guinzaglio. Era una pratica da Secondogeniti quella, e lei era tutto fuorché un cagnolino.

Eppure, prese le lettere dalla mano di Méllie e sciolse il laccio.

Aprì la prima lettera e la colpì subito la familiarità di quella grafia.

 

_Caro amico,_

_ci sono ottime nuove. L’ho incontrato ed è davvero il Principe che aspettavamo!_

_È incredibile come la sua visione del futuro dell’Est sia così approfondita e dettagliata, che ho quasi potuto vedere con gli occhi della mente come si svolgeranno i prossimi decenni, se fossimo sotto la sua guida...!_

 

«Direi che riesce a leggere» disse Méllie.

Niel sollevò lo sguardo verso lei e Corweth. Si trattava di Tengwar e, in particolare, di Alatar che scriveva a Pallando in Quenya. Altre lettere, simili a quella che aveva trovato Eönwë.

Oh, non avrebbe detto loro una parola di quel che stava leggendo.

C’erano troppi conti che ora tornavano e nessuno di quelli le piaceva.

Niel scosse la testa.

«Non ho mai visto nulla di simile, ma sono dei caratteri molto belli. Sicure non sia un’opera d’arte di qualche tipo?»

Méllie e Corweth non si guardarono, ma negli occhi di entrambe passò qualcosa, qualcosa di indecifrabile e  _molto_  simile.

«Allora, se non ti dispiace» disse Méllie e tese la mano verso di lei, «vorremmo le lettere in–».

La porta si aprì di nuovo.

«Oh, vedo che vi siete già incontrate».

Alatar entrò e se la richiuse dietro.

Corweth si tolse la pipa dalla bocca e si voltò con un sorriso. «Non è gentile far aspettare degli ospiti, vecchio mio» disse.

Con una risata bassa, Alatar si incamminò verso di loro, appoggiandosi al bastone. C’era un nuovo vigore in lui, quasi quell’incontro lo riempisse di energia che non lo aveva mai riempito prima.

«Mi dispiace, ma avevo delle faccende da sbrigare» disse lui.

Niel ripiegò le lettere e, quando Méllie distolse lo sguardo, le nascose sotto la fusciacca che le cingeva i fianchi.

«Ora mi posso dedicare del tutto a voi».

Alatar si fermò tra Corweth e Méllie e mise una mano sulla spalla a entrambe. Corweth portò la pipa alla bocca e lo guardò di sbieco.

Niel li guardò, tutti e tre. Il suo vecchio compagno di cacce, una mercante Hwente e una Secondogenita. Non aveva idea del perché si trovassero tutti insieme in quella stanza.

Alatar le sorrise.

«Mia cara amica, ti presento la Fonte e la sua Colomba».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOOOOM DOOOOOOM DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!
> 
> E così la Fonte ha davvero un volto e un nome? Davvero davvero? E la Colomba pure?   
> E ora abbiamo anche Lemyarë! Dopo capitoli di “Lemyarë di qua, Lemyarë di là”, finalmente ecco che Niel la rivede, gioia e giubilo in tutto il regno!
> 
> Mi sembra il momento giusto per un annuncio.  
>  **Chià e io ci prendiamo una vacanza.**  
>  Il lavoro ci incasina e massacra su vari livelli e abbiamo tanto, tantissimo bisogno di respirare e di riposarci.   
> Mi dispiace fare questa pausa senza ulteriori preavvisi, ma si è visto dall’andazzo di questa storia che la real life si è fatta pesante. Forse questa pausa non è neppure così sorprendente.
> 
> Concludo con TANTI AUGURI CHIÀ! Sei distante geograficamente e con ogni probabilità non leggerai queste note, ma devo farti gli auguri anche pubblicamente, amica mia ♥
> 
> Come sempre, grazie a chi legge questa storia, spero di avervi lasciato abbastanza "appesi" da volerla riprendere tra qualche mese, muahahah!
> 
> Bene, prendo la mia agognata vacanza, dopo quest’anno produttivissimo e... ci vediamo a settembre! Nel mentre la mia casella è sempre aperta.
> 
> Kan


	19. Capitolo XIX. La lunga notte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dalle puntate precedenti:**
> 
>  
> 
> Siamo a Doragzûl, Nielíqui ed Eönwë hanno finalmente trovato Alatar, che rivela di voler smantellare il commercio della Fonte e di non supportarla più. Eönwë ottiene indizi che li portano dritti in una trappola che sembra opera della Fonte stessa.  
> Nel mentre, Nielíqui potrebbe essere salva dal Vuoto a cui si è condannata col giuramento fatto nelle Aule di Nienna: l’assassino di Pallando che dovrebbe uccidere è Eönwë.  
> Le loro strade si separano. Eönwë torna in possesso della spilla, per poi imbattersi in Corweth, la mercante di Dorwinion, intenzionata a fargliela pagare per le informazioni che le hanno estorto ormai molte miglia addietro. Nielíqui, catturata da Arunnil, ritrova sua sorella Lemyarë.  
> Niente di paragonabile alla rivelazione che la aspetta al tempio...

« _Elbereth splendente_ , la Fonte è Corweth?» sbottò Daeron, gli occhi sgranati.

Morwë abbassò la mano dal mento. «Questo cambia un po’ di cose».

«Cosa vi cambia?» Niel lanciò un’occhiata a Lemyarë. «Non sapevate chi fosse, ora lo sapete. Vi scombina qualche piano?»

Lemyarë strinse gli occhi, ma non rispose subito. Non le piaceva che sua sorella dovesse riflettere su cosa risponderle.

Daeron si passò una mano nei capelli, lo sguardo che saettava tra Lemyarë e Niel.

«Avremmo presenziato alla Festa della Liberazione, nascosti tra la folla, nella speranza di vedere la Fonte o uno dei suoi emissari» disse Lemyarë.

«Sapere chi è la Fonte ci è molto di aiuto» aggiunse Morwë.

«Richiede un cambio di piani». Lemyarë guardò Morwë e annuì. «Un cambio di piani benvenuto».

Daeron posò le mani sul tavolo, le dita aperte. «Com’è possibile che Corweth sia diventata la più grande trafficante di reliquie dell’Est?»

Niel inarcò le sopracciglia a Daeron: «Quando che le hai insegnato le cirth?»

« _Certhas_ , si chiamano certhas». Daeron incrociò le braccia sul petto e le lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Era ancora una ragazzina, quando l’ho conosciuta. Era molto interessata alle mie certhas e come potevo dirle di no? Sono quello che sono» disse e scrollò le spalle.

Niel lo guardò, senza cambiare espressione.

«Non posso essere responsabile delle persone a cui insegno le mie certhas», Daeron le rivolse un’occhiata fugace e si perse con lo sguardo nei ricordi, «sembrava una ragazzina anche piuttosto ingenuotta all’epoca, tutta tesa a diventare la cocca di papà e molto interessata a qualsiasi cosa le raccontassi».

«Stento a immaginarla come la descrivi» disse Niel. «Ora è tutto tranne una ragazzina ingenua e, se il commercio che ha messo su ci dice qualcosa, quella ragazzina non è mai esistita»

«Quasi tutti i Primogeniti sono stati giovani» disse Lemyarë e incrociò lo sguardo di Niel. «Quando crescono, cambiano».

Anche l’attenzione di Morwë fu su di lei.

Niel si limitò a fissare Lemyarë, nella speranza che notasse la sciocchezza che aveva detto. La credeva così fuori dal mondo? Ricordava fin troppo bene come fosse Tyelko da ragazzino e i racconti di cosa aveva fatto in Endórë erano difficili da cancellare.

«Sei certa che la Fonte sarà presente domani?» disse Morwë.

Niel annuì. «Me lo ha assicurato il Conquistatore della Tenebra». Alatar aveva sorriso nel dirglielo, poi un colpo di tosse lo aveva scosso. «Secondo lui, ci sarà da divertirsi».

Lemyarë e Morwë si scambiarono uno sguardo.

«Una cosa ricordo con chiarezza della Corweth che conoscevo» disse Daeron, «ed è la sua mancanza di rispetto per qualsiasi cosa di sacro. Fatico a credere che abbia messo su questo commercio per devozione, e mi viene da ridere all’idea che domani sarà presente per la Festa in sé».

Niel sollevò un angolo della bocca. Il menestrello non era così sciocco come sembrava, allora.

«Mi son fatta la stessa idea di lei, dalle lettere della Fonte che ho letto».

Come aveva fatto Alatar a convincerla, nei pochi attimi in cui aveva accompagnato lei e Méllie alla porta? Dopotutto Corweth aveva lasciato intendere, durante l’incontro, di essere impegnata a risolvere seccature.

Forse Alatar le aveva promesso una soluzione a quelle seccature se fosse stata presente alla Festa della Liberazione?

«Quali siano le sue ragioni, non possiamo sprecare questa occasione». Daeron spostò lo sguardo da Niel verso Lemyarë e Morwë, che erano concentrati l’uno sull’altra.

Niel serrò le labbra.

«Allora vi sarà utile sapere che sarò anch’io alla Festa».

Con un sussulto, Lemyarë e Morwë le puntarono gli occhi addosso.

Appena si era placata la tosse, Alatar le aveva detto: «So che non vorresti essere coinvolta nel culto a questo livello, ma avrei davvero bisogno della tua presenza, Nielíqui».

Quel preambolo era bastato ad allertarla.

«Sarà solo una sceneggiata, di quelle che piacciono a te» si era affrettato ad aggiungere Alatar.

Non che avesse migliorato le cose.

Quel che aveva ottenuto in cambio, però, valeva la pena di quella sceneggiata dal gusto amaro. O quasi.

Ma Lemyarë non aveva bisogno di sapere quei dettagli. Erano per la sola conoscenza di Eönwë.

Come una lettera in particolare di quelle che aveva ancora nella fusciacca.

«Daeron sarà con voi domani o avrete bisogno che vi indirizzi verso Corweth?»

Daeron deglutì e Niel avrebbe potuto giurare che stesse immaginando di rivedere Corweth dopo tanti anni. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo tra i due, ma l’espressione di Daeron era eloquente. Non le riusciva difficile immaginare cosa lui temesse, se l’atteggiamento di Corweth con Eönwë era una costante.

Lemyarë scosse appena il capo. «Intendevamo posizionare Arunnil a distanza utile».

Che idea stupida! «Ma non–».

«La _Fonte_ ha richiesto al suo Boia di trovarsi nella piazza, domani» la interruppe Morwë.

Che ragione aveva Corweth di avere il Boia in giro durante la Festa della Liberazione? Non aveva alcun senso, non per come erano cambiate le carte in tavola.

«Ma se c’è lei, la presenza di Arunnil potrebbe essere del tutto inutile» disse Niel. «A meno che la sua presenza non sia richiesta dal Conquistatore dell’Oscurità?»

Morwë scosse il capo.

«Non sappiamo perché hanno bisogno di Arunnil» disse Lemyarë, «ma possiamo occuparci noi della Fonte, mentre lui mantiene la sua copertura».

«Cosa posso fare?»

Alla sua richiesta, Lemyarë e Morwë si guardarono e Niel vide l’esatto momento in cui presero una decisione.

L’avrebbero esclusa.

Non aveva voglia di sentirglielo dire.

Niel si alzò in piedi, le mani strette in pugno.

«Vorrei raggiungere Eönwë».

Lemyarë sollevò lo sguardo.

«Ti faccio accompagnare da Arunnil» disse lei.

Niel andò alla porta. «Ti ringrazio, ma conosco la strada».

Morwë scosse il capo e si mise in piedi. «Non è per quello. Hai bisogno di un altro paio di occhi per assicurarti che nessuno ti segua, ora che c’è qualcosa di prezioso in quel rifugio».

Niel spostò lo sguardo tra lui e Lemyarë.

«Non ti rendi conto di come sia la situazione qui, Nielíqui».

Non si rendeva conto? Poteva essere stata lontana per cinque millenni e più, ma durante il viaggio non era stata cieca e sorda ai cambiamenti nell’Est.

«D’accordo» disse Niel e la voce le uscì fin troppo fredda. «Siccome non me ne rendo conto, spero che al mio ritorno non sarai troppo impegnata da non potermi spiegare _cosa_ succede».

Lemyarë abbassò lo sguardo e le diede la schiena. Come se non valesse la pena discutere oltre.

Morwë le si parò davanti e la accompagnò in corridoio, per lasciarla alle cure di Arunnil. Quasi fosse una bambina Incarnata, da portare in giro per mano.

«Accompagnala al rifugio» fu l’ordine di Morwë.

E quello fece Arunnil. La guidò fuori dal rifugio e per le stradine piccole e strette della periferia di Doragzûl, finché lui non le annunciò che avrebbe proseguito da solo dai tetti e la lasciò sola.

Una piccola benedizione.

I muscoli della schiena si rilassarono e Niel si concesse di prestare attenzione al legame, teso come un filo, tra lei ed Eönwë. Sentiva un nodo di confusione – così simile a quella che provava lei – nella porzione di mente che lo toccava e fu confortevole.

Non le interessava il giuramento che pendeva tra loro. Lui era l’unico con cui potesse parlare di Corweth e Méllie, così come dei piani di Alatar e Pallando con quelle reliquie, l’unico fuori da quei piani in cui si erano trovati invischiati.

E poi, nella sua fusciacca, Niel aveva una lettera in particolare da mostrargli.

Svoltata nella stradina del rifugio di Eönwë, Arunnil le saltò davanti dall’alto.

Niel si fermò e sbatté le palpebre. A proposito di piani. Una persona che si aggirava tra i tre giocatori come se nulla fosse.

«Toglimi una curiosità: anche la Fonte ti chiama il Boia?» gli chiese.

Arunnil inarcò le sopracciglia e scosse la testa. «Per lei sono il Torchio».

Il Torchio. La Stiva. La Fonte. I livelli più alti avevano nomi particolari, al contrario dei vari messaggeri con i nomi di uccelli. Chissà qual era la logica dietro quei nomi.

Arunnil si voltò e proseguì lungo la stradina, senza dire altro.

Ma Niel non aveva finito.

«Non hai mai incontrato la Fonte di persona?»

Arunnil le lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco da sopra la spalla. «No, non l’ho mai incontrata. Mi ha sempre mandato bambini di strada, a cui era stato passato un messaggio da donne qualsiasi, e non sono mai riuscito a risalire a lei».

D’accordo. Se il Torchio non aveva mai incontrato la Fonte, Corweth era molto cauta e Méllie era un’eccezione, o Arunnil non era così in alto come credevano tutti.

C’era una terza possibilità, che le fece salire un brivido lungo la schiena.

Raggiunsero un vetraio e Arunnil infilò le dita dietro il pannello che copriva la porta, per sbloccarlo e aprirlo. Niel si infilò nella fessura e lui la seguì, riaccostando il pannello alle sue spalle.

Niel proseguì nella bottega, tra gli scaffali pieni di bicchieri, vasi e coppe con lavorazioni minuziose e pitture dai colori sgargianti anche nell’oscurità. Al fondo, c’era il bancone e una tenda, e subito dopo Niel entrò nel laboratorio.

Alla destra del forno, una porta.

Arunnil la precedette, scostò il battente e la guardò, con aspettativa. «Sarò in giro».

Era il momento di rivedere Eönwë. Al bisogno di parlargli, si aggiunse il terrore di quel che le avrebbe fatto rivederlo.

Avrebbe sentito la rabbia riaffiorare… o altro?

Niel inspirò ed entrò.

 

* * *

 

_Non ti ho perdonato, ma dobbiamo parlare._

Eönwë si passò una mano sul viso, ma era un gesto inutile. Aveva trovato il nascondiglio che gli aveva indicato Nielíqui, e non poteva fare a meno di tornare con la mente all’incontro sotto al porticato del tempio.

Alle indicazioni che lei gli aveva dato. A quel breve scambio di parole.

A quella voglia che aveva avuto di baciarla.

Eönwë chiuse gli occhi e chiuse le mani a pugno sulle cosce.

_Dobbiamo parlare._

Con un cigolio, la porta si aprì e Nielíqui varcò la soglia.

Eönwë sgranò gli occhi e si mise in piedi. Era una visione? Stava impazzendo?

Richiusa la porta, Nielíqui rimase dov’era, un paio di passi dentro, gli occhi su di lui. Era proprio lei, Eönwë non stava sognando. La sua semplice presenza lenì tutti i dubbi e la nostalgia che provava per lei. Se gli avesse sorriso, lui sarebbe crollato del tutto.

«Volevo lasciare che passasse tutta la notte, prima di rivederti» mormorò Nielíqui, «ma ho fatto scoperte interessanti al tempio».

Nel petto di Eönwë, il cuore prese a battere più forte. E voleva condividere quelle scoperte con lui?

«Ti stavo aspettando lì da quando sono stato scacciato dalla locanda, ma non credevo davvero che saresti tornata» le disse. «Credevo che fossi a caccia di me». _Volevo facilitarti la ricerca._

Nielíqui distolse lo sguardo e strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi.

Aveva sentito.

«Ma cosa eri andata a fare al tempio?» le chiese.

Niel mosse qualche passo, verso destra e poi verso sinistra, e tornò a guardarlo.

«Alatar mi aveva chiesto di andare e... mi ha fatto incontrare la Fonte».

Eönwë sgranò gli occhi.

_Come?_

Qualcosa cambiò nell’aria e negli occhi di Nielíqui. Le spalle si rilassarono e lo sguardo si fissò sul suo viso, una strana luce lo illuminava.

«E non indovinerai _mai_ chi è» gli disse con un ghigno.

Quella luce che le illuminava il viso era divertimento. Lo percepì come un tocco lieve al limitare della mente, emanava da lei come calore, e gli rese chiara una cosa.

Eönwë tirò appena in su le labbra.

«Ora mi stai sfidando».

Con un gorgoglio, Nielíqui gettò la testa indietro e rise. Il gesto fu attraente come quella volta sul letto della locanda di Eristel.

D’accordo, avrebbe giocato.

«Era quell’uomo col cavallo del deserto, vero?» disse Eönwë.

Nielíqui ridacchiò.

«Sei proprio convinto che sia lui!»

Eönwë incrociò le braccia sul petto. Come poteva non esserlo? Quell’uomo aveva le carte in regola per essere un trafficante di artefatti maligni, e quell’attacco al magazzino doveva essere stato un tentativo di eliminarli e impedire loro di impicciarsi.

Perché si stavano impicciando a tutti gli effetti, sia nelle trame di Alatar sia in quelle della Fonte.

«Sei proprio fuori strada» disse Nielíqui, a quei pensieri. «Anche se il tuo ragionamento ha senso».

Eönwë sollevò le mani all’altezza delle spalle.

«Avanti, mi arrendo». Non gli costò nulla ammetterlo. Non davanti a _lei_.

Nielíqui gli rivolse un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

« _Corweth_ ».

Eönwë spalancò gli occhi e la bocca. Aveva sentito giusto?

Nielíqui gli afferrò una mano e davanti ai suoi occhi vide Alatar presentarle Corweth e Méllie come la Fonte e la Colomba.

Non ebbe tempo di provare la sorpresa di Nielíqui a quella scoperta, perché vide Corweth seduta a capotavola, abbandonata contro lo schienale alto della sedia, l’espressione soddisfatta. Méllie invece era rimasta in piedi, un passo indietro rispetto alla sedia, il mento sollevato e un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.

«Anche Méllie... È la Colomba?»

Eönwë corrugò la fronte e lanciò uno sguardo alla sacca abbandonata qualche piede più in là. No, non se lo sarebbe aspettato, ma ora troppi conti iniziavano a tornare. Più o meno.

«Ho scoperto che Méllie era a Doragzûl, prima di trovare Corweth alla locanda. Mai avrei pensato di collegarle» disse a Nielíqui. «Era lei ad avere la mia spilla».

Allora Eönwë le mostrò come aveva seguito Méllie dalla piazza, finché non l’aveva raggiunta e lei gli aveva lasciato la spilla in maniera così sospetta...

«Corweth – o chi per lei – ti ha rubato la spilla e Méllie te l’ha restituita. La Fonte e la Colomba» mormorò Nielíqui, lo sguardo sulle loro dita intrecciate.

«Dalle lettere che abbiamo letto, mi sembra evidente che deve essere stata sempre la Fonte a produrre e diffondere quelle copie» disse Eönwë. «Però mi chiedo _perché?_ »

«Vána una volta mi ha mostrato una pianta dai petali ricoperti di nettare dolce, che attira le mosche per poi divorarle appena ci si posano su» disse Nielíqui. «Che quelle copie fossero come il nettare di quella pianta?»

«E Méllie cosa avrebbe dovuto essere?» Eönwë corrugò la fronte. «Mi ha attirato lontano dal tempio e, quando sono tornato alla locanda, c’era Corweth ad aspettarmi».

Continuava a sfuggirgli qualcosa. Corweth aveva detto che per lei quella spilla era senza valore, lasciandogli intendere che l’aveva rivenduta, quando in realtà ne aveva rivenduto le _copie_ e la spilla originale Méllie l’aveva usata come esca.

«Ma a quale scopo?» chiese Nielíqui. «Perché riconsegnartela proprio a Doragzûl?»

«Possibile che Alatar sapesse? O che Corweth abbia visto cosa nasconde la mia spilla?» Eönwë scosse la testa.

Si era risposto da solo. La Fonte non avrebbe mai sprecato un’occasione di guadagno come la vera faccia della spilla. Stavano parlando della persona che arrivava a vendere artefatti falsi a quello scopo!

«Che sia stato un tentativo di attirarti qui a Doragzûl?» disse Nielíqui.

«O di distruggermi».

Nielíqui abbassò lo sguardo. «Avrebbe più senso che se la prendesse con me».

«Se ha usato la spilla contro di me, tremo all’idea di cosa potrebbe fare a te, visto che non ha leve esterne». Eönwë posò la fronte contro quella di Nielíqui. «Tu però non sei più responsabile di me».

«Ora potrebbe avere una ragione in più per odiarmi».

Nielíqui infilò le mani nella fusciacca e tirò fuori delle lettere.

«Queste me le ha prestate Méllie, perché lei e Corweth supponevano che le sapessi leggere... e, be’, me le sono tenute».

Con un sorriso, Eönwë prese le lettere.

«Sono in Quenya, scritte con le Tengwar» aggiunse Nielíqui. «E l’ultima in particolare l’ho vista nei tuoi ricordi».

Eönwë le lanciò uno sguardo, per poi scorrere le lettere. Erano una decina e parlavano di un Principe, di progetti per l’Est, di commerci per risollevare le sorti degli Esterling. Molti discorsi riecheggiavano quelli del cavaliere del deserto.

«Commerci. Proprio ciò di cui si occupa Corweth» mormorò e guardò Nielíqui. «Che lei in realtà supporti questo Principe?» Possibile che l’uomo del deserto che aveva incontrato fosse davvero un uomo della Fonte, magari un sostenitore di questo Principe?

L’uomo del deserto che aveva avuto un’aria di comando impossibile da ignorare.

Che lui fosse…?

«Non so più cosa pensare» disse Nielíqui.

Ma dietro quelle parole Eönwë sentì ben altro: che anche Alatar la stesse ingannando? Che in realtà non volesse liberarsi della Fonte? Che insieme, quei due volessero stabilire un nuovo ordine nell’Est e muovere guerra a Elessar?

Avevano troppe domande e ancora nessuna risposta. Scoprire chi era la Fonte avrebbe dovuto risolvere un po’ di dubbi, ma ne aveva creati di nuovi.

Eönwë arrivò all’ultima lettera, ed era proprio quella che Pallando aveva lasciato incompleta.

 

_Caro amico,_

_ho per te notizie sgradevoli: Nielíqui è qui e non è sola._

_So che non è la conferma che vorresti sentire, ma ora è una certezza e dobbiamo prenderne atto entrambi. Ho visto Nielíqui di persona, era pure sconvolta perché l’avevo riconosciuta! Come se non avesse indossato proprio la veste che ci saremmo aspettati da lei._

_Poco importa, perché Nielíqui è qui in missione e sai cosa vuol dire. Ci vogliono far tornare oltre il mare, col nostro lavoro incompleto, come se fossimo dei cani da riporto. Non sanno che c’è ancora troppo da fare. Seguirla ora vorrebbe dire perdere tutto, abbandonare la nostra opera a pochissimo dalla conclusione._

_Non possiamo abbandonare questi territori alle conquiste dell’Ovest e dei suoi signori. Abbiamo ancora le forze sufficienti per l’ultimo passo._

_Ma, purtroppo, come presagivano le descrizioni che ci sono arrivate, con lei c’è_

 

Anche se la lettera si interrompeva, non era difficile intuire il resto. Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo su Nielikki.

«Quante sono le possibilità che la Fonte, oltre alle cirth, conosca le Tengwar e capisca il Quenya?»

«Oserei dire basse» disse lei. «I messaggi che si scambiavano Alatar e Pallando dovevano essere scritti così per qualche motivo, no?»

«Credevo fosse quello lo scopo del Codice di Tilion».

«Solo tra noi Cacciatori si trova chi riesce a leggerlo, potrebbe essere giusto un ulteriore livello di sicurezza nel caso la Fonte avesse tenuto loro nascosta qualche sua conoscenza».

Eönwë scrutò le lettere. «Eppure Corweth conosceva i nomi di Alatar e Pallando in Quenya».

«Vorrei capire anch’io perché».

Eönwë lasciò correre gli occhi lungo le curve delle Tengwar, fino a quell’ultima frase lasciata in sospeso.

«Sapevano di noi» disse Eönwë. «Da prima che andassimo a far loro visita».

«Inoltre, siamo entrati a Calahvac con la Colomba, che avrebbe dovuto incontrare Pallando, e che di sicuro è entrata nella stanza dopo di te, visto che ha recuperato _quella_ lettera».

Eönwë inspirò a fondo. Sedette a terra, gambe incrociate e lettere tra le mani, mentre i pezzi continuavano a non incastrarsi nella maniera corretta. Avevano commesso errori all’inizio del viaggio, ma tutto quello che era capitato non era riconducibile alla loro disattenzione. Rimanevano comunque troppi vuoti e c’erano troppi pezzi che potevano combinarsi con altri e dare risultati diversi.

Uno tra tutti sembrava non trovare un posto.

«È possibile che Corweth abbia davvero diffuso copie della spilla per farmi andare fuori di testa?»

«Dovrebbe aver saputo che la spilla avrebbe avuto un tale impatto su di te» disse Nielíqui, «cosa che non sapevo nemmeno io!»

C’era scetticismo nella sua voce e nel sopracciglio inarcato. Ma Eönwë non vedeva davvero nessun’altra spiegazione.

«Mi sembra difficile, e comunque non ci sono riusciti».

Nielíqui lo raggiunse e si sedette davanti a lui, anche lei con le gambe incrociate.

«Ora hai di nuovo la spilla, mi hai mostrato i ricordi che le sono legati: nessuno può controllarti». Nielíqui lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Sei libero, Eönwë, libero come non lo sei mai stato».

Lui annuì, incapace a parlare. Un nodo gli strinse la gola.

Eccola di nuovo, la sua Nielikki.

Non era certo di essere davvero libero, ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto tornare a essere l’Eönwë che era stato prima di perdere la spilla. Il viaggio con Nielikki lo aveva cambiato troppo in fondo. Non aveva più alcun segreto da salvaguardare, era nudo davanti a lei, come non lo era mai stato neppure davanti ai suoi signori.

Lei gli prese una mano ed Eönwë sentì di un tocco leggero al limitare della sua mente.

No, era _lui_ a tendersi verso quella di Nielikki, a sfiorarla.

Aveva sentito tutto? Sapeva cosa si agitava in lui?

Lo sguardo di Nielikki non era duro come l’altra sera alla locanda. C’era un che di liquido e morbido.

Oh, sì. Aveva sentito tutto. E deglutì, anche lei incapace a parlare.

Ma uno di loro doveva fare qualcosa, no?

Abbandonate le lettere per terra, Eönwë posò la mano sopra quella di Nielíqui e ne accarezzò il dorso col pollice.

«Nonostante quello che ho fatto e il giuramento che pende tra noi, volevo ringraziarti, per la protezione da Alatar e per la volontà di parlarmi» le disse, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. «Se non fosse stato per te, chissà, la Fonte e Alatar sarebbero riusciti a fare di me quel demone pallido di cui tutti parlano».

Le parole uscirono da sole, senza alcuna esitazione, e avevano il sapore della verità.

Nielíqui sbatté le palpebre e schiuse le labbra, come per parlare. Ma non le uscì alcun suono dalla bocca. Si sollevò sulle ginocchia e si tese in avanti, verso di lui, fino a premere le labbra sulle sue.

_Oh._

Eönwë piegò la testa di lato, sfiorandole la bocca con la sua, mentre lei gli passava una mano intorno al collo e lo tirava verso di sé. Gli passò la lingua sulle labbra, gliele prese tra le sue e, quando lui sentì di nuovo la lingua all’angolo della bocca, la aprì per andarle incontro.

Con un grugnito, Nielikki gli strinse le braccia intorno al collo e gli si sedette a cavalcioni sulle gambe. Tutto quello che lui aveva desiderato sotto il porticato del tempio, era ora tra le sue braccia. La strinse a sé, mentre rispondeva alla fame e alla malinconia di quel bacio, con le sue, sperando che ogni carezza della lingua e delle labbra le dicesse quanto lui capisse quei sentimenti, quanto ne fosse divorato, quanto avrebbe voluto lasciarsi consumare da tutto quello.

Nielikki premette il petto contro il suo, mentre il bacino gli strofinava contro il desiderio che non aveva esitato a sorgere a quel tocco tanto atteso.

Le risalì la schiena con le mani e le prese la testa, per allontanare il viso dal suo, giusto il necessario per guardarla negli occhi.

Lo sguardo di Nielikki gli diceva molto più di quello che lei avrebbe potuto esprimere a parole. Non lo aveva perdonato, ma aveva bisogno di lui. Come lui aveva bisogno di lei. Avrebbe messo da parte giuramento e tutto il mondo esterno, per avere un attimo, solo loro due insieme?

Eönwë le accarezzò una guancia con il naso e Nielikki emise un verso roco dal fondo della gola.

«Non fare così» sussurrò lei e gli passò le dita tra i capelli.

_Mi sei mancata._

Nielikki gli premette un bacio alla tempia.

Eönwë la avvolse nelle braccia e si lasciò cadere indietro, con la schiena per terra, trascinandola con sé.

Nielikki si sollevò sulle braccia e lo scrutò, il suo peso caldo e piacevole sul ventre. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che lei si alzasse e lo lasciasse di nuovo solo in quella stanza, con la sola compagnia di ricordi e troppi rimorsi. Le sue mani le scivolarono sui fianchi e la tennero ferma lì, a cavalcioni su di lui, con lo sguardo di chi stava cercando di capire. E di decidere.

_Non ti ho perdonato._

Quelle parole echeggiarono nella sua mente. Eönwë non avrebbe saputo dire se fossero il ricordo dell’incontro sotto il porticato del tempio o se Nielikki glielo stesse ripetendo, per mettere in chiaro come stavano le cose tra loro.

Aveva ragione.

Non poteva dimenticarlo.

Quel che Eönwë aveva visto nei suoi occhi era stato quello che _lui_ aveva voluto vedere. Dopotutto, il loro legame poteva essersi rafforzato, ma ciò non voleva dire che, se pure c’era bisogno in Nielikki, lei lo volesse portare a _quel_ punto.

Perché ora il viso di Nielikki non gli raccontava nessuna di quelle belle storie che lui aveva visto poco prima.

Eönwë ritrasse le mani e le premette sul viso, strinse i denti per non lasciare andare il lamento che aveva preso forma nella sua gola.

Era uno stupido illuso!

Aveva pur sempre–

Dita gli strinsero i polsi e gli allontanarono le mani dal viso. Eönwë vide a malapena lo sguardo scuro di Nielikki, che le labbra di lei furono di nuovo sulle sue, feroci e senza pietà, mentre lasciava che le braccia gli ricadessero inerti vicino alla testa.

«Non ti ho perdonato» gli mormorò Nielikki nella bocca, il bacino premuto contro il suo e le mani sulle guance. «Ma _questo_ non ha nulla a che vedere con nessuno al di fuori di noi due».

E con quelle parole, i bottoni della tunica saltarono via.

 

* * *

 

Niel avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e fuggire nel momento stesso in cui Eönwë l’aveva trascinata per terra con lui. Sarebbe stato più facile, sarebbe stato il comportamento giusto da tenere con qualcuno che lei avrebbe dovuto mandare a giudizio davanti ai Valar.

Ma Eönwë disteso sotto di lei, con le mani sul viso a nascondere quel sincero desiderio che gli aveva illuminato gli occhi, aveva reso tutto insignificante.

Lo aveva baciato, e lo _stava_ baciando, come se da un momento all’altro sarebbe potuto scivolarle via tra le mani.

Avrebbero avuto solo quest’attimo, prima della Festa della Liberazione e l’inizio della loro ritirata verso Aman. Anzi, della _sua_ ritirata, perché Eönwë non sarebbe tornato con lei.

Non avrebbero avuto altre occasioni insieme e di una cosa Niel era certa tanto quanto sapeva che Ilúvatar aveva creato quel mondo e i suoi Figli: il suo corpo aveva bisogno di quello di Eönwë, come il suo spirito voleva ritrovare quello di lui. Era una certezza, come lo erano i gemiti che lui le riversava in bocca, mentre con la lingua accarezzava la sua.

Senza, si sarebbe sentita incompleta. C’era un vuoto pulsante, come di un arto reciso, dove aveva sentito Eönwë con sé per quei giorni in cui avevano viaggiato insieme dopo la loro riunione. Non poteva ignorarlo oltre, né voleva.

Anche perché, tra le gambe, una pulsazione diversa le fece strofinare il bacino contro Eönwë, mentre le sue mani le accarezzavano la schiena e le tracciavano linee di fuoco dove le dita toccavano la carne. I confini del corpo le erano così chiari e così piacevoli, mentre lo spirito si tendeva verso Eönwë e cercava quel pezzo mancante che avrebbe fatto tornare tutto al suo posto.

Niel gli fece scivolare le mani sul petto, sulla camicia sotto la tunica aperta, e tirò verso l’alto la stoffa, raccogliendola sotto la gola di lui fino ad avere solo pelle calda e liscia sotto le dita. Lasciò scivolare la bocca dove sentiva il battito del suo cuore e i muscoli tendersi sotto le labbra, mentre le mani di lui le correvano intorno alla testa e la accompagnavano nella sua discesa. Con la lingua e con i denti cercò di imprimersi nella mente quel corpo e quei versi che lo scuotevano, le sensazioni che la attraversavano e si infrangevano tra le sue gambe, come onde calde e dense di gioia.

«Nielikki» gemette Eönwë e le trascinò la testa verso la sua, premette le labbra sulle sue e la strinse contro di lui dal petto ai fianchi, fino a strapparle l’aria. Tirò via la fusciacca che aveva intorno alla vita e la gettò di lato, con un fruscio di carta contro stoffa.

«Nielikki» le sussurrò Eönwë sulle labbra, mentre le sollevava la tunica e le abbassava l’orlo dei pantaloni, vi infilava dentro la mano e le accarezzava la pelle dei fianchi, delle cosce. Niel si sollevò appena e le dita di lui le scivolarono tra le gambe, la toccarono ed entrarono in lei, uno prima, poi il secondo.

Allora fu lei a invocare il suo nome e spinse i fianchi contro la sua mano. Ma voleva altro, voleva _di più_. Avrebbe voluto di nuovo la sua bocca su di lei, come alla cava, quella carezza dolce e insostenibile, e sapeva che c’era _altro_. Altro oltre a quello che avrebbero potuto fare con la bocca e con le mani e se Eönwë non lo sapeva, be’, sarebbero andati alla scoperta anche di questo territorio sconosciuto. Insieme.

Prima, però, c’era qualcosa che moriva dalla voglia di fare da Calahvac e ancora di più dopo la cava.

Niel si sollevò e si tirò indietro ed Eönwë sbatté le palpebre, solo un attimo di confusione, poi inarcò le sopracciglia. Lei sedette a terra tra le sue gambe aperte, sollevò il lembo frontale della sua tunica e gli tirò giù i pantaloni, per trovarlo dritto contro il suo ventre.

Gli rivolse un sorrisetto e lo prese in mano.

Eönwë sospirò un «Ti prego» e si abbandonò con la testa indietro.

Con una risatina, Niel posò le labbra sulla punta e passò la lingua sulla carne rossa che c’era lì. I fianchi di Eönwë sussultarono sotto di lei e gli sfuggì un grido sorpreso dalla gola, e tutto ciò era molto divertente. E se lo avesse– Le labbra di Niel scivolarono intorno a lui, finché non lo sentì contro il palato, caldo, vellutato e pulsante, e vi premette la lingua contro, in una carezza.

«Nielikki!»

C’era un che di disperato nella voce di Eönwë e Niel sollevò la testa per vedergli le guance scure e i capelli appiccicati alla fronte.

«Non so cosa–» riuscì a dire lui.

Niel glielo dimostrò di nuovo, più piano, sentendo ogni pollice che scivolava tra le sue labbra, senza distogliere gli occhi da Eönwë. Che non dicesse che non era stata chiara.

Ma lui aveva chiuso gli occhi e stretto i denti, il petto che si alzava e abbassava rapido.

«Quello che mi hai fatto tu alla cava» gli rispose e soffiò sulla punta, curiosa di cosa sarebbe successo. Le gambe di Eönwë ebbero un spasmo. «Non ti piace?»

«Oh sì, mi _piace_. Avevo capito, ma–».

Allora Niel sentì cosa stava provando Eönwë, il fuoco che gli bruciava tra le gambe e che diventava più terribile quando lei lo accarezzava. Era qualcosa di simile a quella sensazione che lui aveva provato quando, nella vasca a Calahvac, aveva gettato la testa indietro e le forze si erano riversate fuori di lui. Non era troppo diversa da quella che aveva provato alla cava, ma l’effetto sul corpo di Eönwë era stato più _visibile_.

Niel sapeva una cosa o due a _quel_ proposito e sapeva che, prima, voleva fare un’altra prova.

Lo lasciò, ringraziata da un’ondata di sollievo da parte di Eönwë. Si rotolò sulla schiena e sollevò le gambe per tirar via i pantaloni.

Eönwë si sollevò sui gomiti, incuriosito, proprio mentre Niel si alzava e si metteva in ginocchio sopra il suo ventre. La comprensione sorse negli occhi di Eönwë. Allora non era del tutto ignorante! Con un sorriso, Niel lo riprese in mano e cercò di posizionarsi in modo che la punta fosse lì su quella soglia che lui aveva già varcato con la lingua e con le dita. Mancava giusto un’ultima parte di lui da assaggiare.

E lei lo voleva così tanto...!

Niel si calò appena su di lui e quel poco bastò a farle capire che sarebbe stato ben diverso dalle altre volte. Era un’invasione totale e, quando si abbassò ancora, Eönwë emise un verso tra i denti stretti, e il corpo di Niel si aprì a lui, con ondate di calore sempre più forti durante la discesa.

Eönwë abbandonò la testa indietro, ma le sue mani le si aggrapparono ai fianchi e la accompagnarono giù, fino al fondo. Era del tutto piena ora e quel senso di completezza le strappò un sospiro. Posò le mani sul petto di Eönwë e si abbassò per premere le labbra sulle sue.

Il movimento lo fece muovere, scivolare dentro di lei. Fu delizioso e sentì anche lui percorso da una sensazione piacevole.

«Ora sono io a capire molte cose» disse Eönwë, la voce roca contro le sue labbra, e le accarezzò i fianchi. «E ho idea che non sia finito _qui_ ».

Niel gli tirò un buffetto alla guancia e gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

«Non voglio lezioni da uno che non è stato abbastanza curioso da imparare».

Eönwë rise piano e Niel si raddrizzò e spinse in avanti il bacino. La risata si trasformò in un gemito e _quello_ fu molto divertente. Chissà come avrebbe reagito al resto?

Niel si sollevò da lui e fu sorpresa dall’ondata di calore liquido che accolse quel movimento. Tornò subito a calarsi e non sentì cosa uscì dalla bocca di Eönwë, perché dalla sua uscì un verso sorpreso, mentre sensazioni calde e travolgenti irradiarono da in mezzo alle sue gambe e poi su, lungo la schiena.

«Accetto di farti da cavalcatura, se questo è l’effetto» disse Eönwë, un ansito e una risata nella voce, come un tuono distante che vibrò in lei. E Niel non poté fare a meno di ridere a sua volta, e sollevare i fianchi per riabbassarli, proprio come se fosse stata in groppa a un cavallo. Con precisione, con calcolo, attenta a ogni sensazione e a ogni suono – che fosse lo schioccare della pelle, o il suono liquido quando lui usciva da lei, o i versi che non riuscivano più a controllare.

Tutto sembrava volto a mozzarle il fiato e strapparle gemiti che non avevano mai preso forma nella sua gola. Era una nuova scoperta continua, per lei e per Eönwë, che la guardava con gli occhi dorati che sembravano bruciare tra le ciglia calate. E lui spingeva i fianchi verso l’alto per incontrare i suoi, e affondava le dita nei suoi fianchi, il sudore che rendeva il suo petto scivoloso sotto le mani.

«Oh, Eönwë» gli disse.

E lui sorrise, tra gli ansiti.

Poi, le redini le sfuggirono di mano, il ritmo si fece più rapido e discordante, frenetico come i balli di caccia intorno al fuoco, l’armonia fuori controllo. Le mani di Eönwë sui suoi fianchi riuscirono a malapena a tenerla ancorata ai loro corpi, era tutto luce e calore. Non era più chiaro dove finisse lui e dove iniziasse lei, quali sensazioni fossero dei loro spiriti e quali delle loro vesti. Non c’era alcuna distinzione, e Nielíqui era Eönwë, Eönwë era Nielíqui, e qualsiasi cosa fuori di loro due era svanita e non aveva posto lì in quel momento.

Erano solo Nielíqui ed Eönwë. Eönwë e Nielíqui.

E tutto era piacere.

«Nielikki!» urlò lui, e un’altra ondata di calore, più potente di tutte le altre, la travolse, la riempì e la trascinò con lui in momenti di respiri affannati e gemiti.

Niel si lasciò andare in avanti, contro il suo collo, l’orecchio a poca distanza dal suo cuore. Batteva così forte, quasi avesse corso per miglia. Gli baciò la pelle sudata e sentì una risata gorgogliare sotto le sue labbra.

Eönwë sollevò appena la testa e sorrise.

«Sono certo di non aver capito tutto, ma ora molte cose sono più chiare».

Con una risatina, Niel si sollevò per guardarlo meglio. E senza puntargli il mento sul petto, magari.

«Anche per me» disse. «Avevo intuito ci fosse un trucco, se sembravano tutti così determinati a nascondersi tra i cespugli alla prima occasione».

Eönwë rise. Le passò le dita tra i capelli e le trecce si liberarono dalla crocchia per ricadergli addosso. C’era qualcosa in quello sguardo languido, in quel viso rilassato come se non avesse conosciuto mai tensione alcuna, che non placò il battito furioso del suo cuore.

Avrebbe voluto vedere più spesso questo Eönwë. Non era quello di Almaren, prima che tutto gli crollasse addosso. Non c’era quell’ingenuità spensierata. No, questo Eönwë era il risultato dalla serie di errori che lo avevano condotto fin lì a Doragzûl. Era un Eönwë che aveva superato molte difficoltà, soprattutto con se stesso, e ora era in pace.

Se non avesse ucciso Pallando, non sarebbe mai arrivato a quel punto.

E Niel non lo avrebbe mai visto così in pace.

Quanto avrebbe voluto essere anche lei così. Quanto avrebbe voluto accettare quel che era successo a tutte le persone che amava.

Solo una di loro si era salvata da un destino simile.

Eönwë le accarezzò una guancia.

«Non finire nel Vuoto per me, Nielikki» le disse. «Quando verrà il momento, non esitare».

A occhi chiusi, Niel gli prese la mano e ne baciò il palmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infine torno con questa storia, e per concluderla!
> 
> Non nascondo di aver avuto non poche difficoltà a giungere a una versione definitiva degli ultimi cinque capitoli, ma alla terza riscrittura ho imboccato la via giusta e con moooolta calma e sangue freddo sono arrivata qui.  
> Ovviamente, se sono sopravvissuta fino a oggi lo devo a qualcuno e non posso aspettare la fine della storia per ringraziare. Grazie a Chià per il supporto e la sopportazione (sentire le mie lagne, per mesi, perché i personaggi non mi dicono che problemi hanno con me, può logorare i nervi... un pochino eh) e grazie anche a Mel e Tyel per aver tifato per me anche quando non ci credevo più io stessa.
> 
> Quanto al resto, meglio non fare commenti. Posso solo dire che l’esclamazione iniziale di Daeron è intesa in Sindarin, mentre di solito parla nel dialetto Kinn.
> 
> È tutto. Starò abbastanza zitta anche nei prossimi capitoli.
> 
> Io non esisto.
> 
> Non mi avete mai incontrata.
> 
> Sono carta da parati.
> 
> E con questo la pianto e chiudo qui.
> 
> Grazie a chi è tornato a leggermi, a chi ha iniziato di recente, grazie per la compagnia!
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	20. Capitolo XX. L’ora del cambiamento

Quando Niel si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Arunnil la guardò con l’aria di chi aveva ascoltato _troppo_. Non i loro discorsi, no, tutto il _resto_. Con la mascella serrata e lo sguardo sfuggente, si era chiuso più di quando l’aveva creduta la Fonte.

Ma poco le importava dei sentimenti feriti di Arunnil. Niel aveva già i suoi con cui avere a che fare. Temeva e aspettava con ansia il sorgere di Anar.

Quel giorno avrebbe chiuso la sua missione.

«Vorrei venire con te alla Festa della Liberazione» le aveva detto Eönwë, dopo che gli aveva raccontato di Alatar, di Lemyarë, dei piani per la Fonte, tutto quello che era successo durante la loro separazione. «Vorrei poter essere al tuo fianco, visto che tutti i guai con la Fonte e con Alatar li stai avendo a causa mia».

Niel gli aveva accarezzato una guancia e posato la testa sulla spalla.

«Ti vorrei anch’io con me» aveva ammesso, prima di andarsene. «Ma non potrei sopportare che Alatar ti giudicasse secondo le idee della Tenebra».

Eönwë le aveva sorriso e vederlo solo nella stanza, mentre lei si chiudeva la porta dietro, le aveva lasciato la sensazione sgradevole di aver salutato un condannato a morte. Di avergli dato un’ultima speranza, per poi distruggerla.

Chiuso nel suo silenzio, Arunnil la lasciò fuori da una porta della base dei Kinn-lai, senza annunciarla né salutarla. Si allontanò nel corridoio, le trecce che ondeggiavano dietro la schiena a ogni passo.

Niel bussò e non attese una risposta per entrare.

La stanza le era nuova, non ci era mai entrata, ma non era troppo diversa da quella in cui si era riunita con i Kinn-lai in quei giorni. C’erano solo più cuscini e tappeti. Il tavolino al centro era così basso che non ci sarebbe stato spazio per le gambe e ospitava una teiera alta e oblunga e un bicchierino.

Seduta all’angolo tra due pareti, con l’altro bicchierino in mano, Lemyarë era da sola.

«Siedi con me».

Niel prese posto al suo fianco, le gambe piegate contro il tavolo, la schiena contro il muro coperto da più cuscini lunghi e sottili.

Era strano essere di nuovo sola con sua sorella. Un tempo, neppure troppi secoli addietro, era stato normale. Si erano sedute spesso una di fianco all’altra, a parlare. Lemyarë con le sue preoccupazioni per la nuova condizione in cui si trovava, il terrore di aver strappato Morwë dalla vita che era stata cantata per lui, e Niel con la sensazione di aver ereditato da lei un compito troppo grande e pesante per le sue spalle.

Lemyarë si rigirò tra le dita il bicchierino fumante, lo sguardo perso davanti a sé.

«Ricordi i tempi delle vostre Cacce Selvagge?»

Niel corrugò la fronte e lanciò un’occhiata verso Lemyarë. Combattere i mannari aveva reso quei ricordi ancora più vividi, poteva sentire l’odore e il sapore del sangue, la brama di preda scorrerle nelle vene.

Sì, ricordava.

«Perché?»

Lemyarë posò il bicchiere sul tavolino e intrecciò le dita in grembo. «Ricordi quando arrivavate tu e gli altri Cacciatori, annunciati dai corni da caccia e l’ululato dei segugi? Quando i Kinn-lai accorrevano ad accogliervi e festeggiarvi, e si ballava intorno alle pire delle vostre prede?»

Niel non capiva dove volesse andare a parare. Certo che ricordava anche quello. La colpiva la violenza del contrasto tra quei ricordi e i Kinn-lai nascosti sotto Doragzûl, schivi e sospettosi, invischiati in faccende che non li avevano mai riguardati.

«Ricordi anche dove ci trovavate più spesso?»

Niel annuì.

Lemyarë la guardò, la mascella serrata e qualcosa di duro negli occhi.

«Quelle foreste stanno scomparendo».

_Le foreste più a Nord iniziano a morire._

Che il mercante dei vestiti avesse detto la verità?

«Prima è sparito Cuiviénen, ora il male sta divorando anche le foreste che hanno visto il risveglio dei Primogeniti» continuò Lemyarë.

«Cosa sta succedendo qui a Est?»

Lemyarë tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo davanti a sé, verso la stanza vuota e la porta chiusa.

«Ti rifiuti di vedere» mormorò, ma non le diede il tempo di riflettere: «il commercio di queste reliquie della Fonte, può essere un insieme di falsi, ma questo non basta a mitigare il loro effetto.

«Antiche ombre stanno prendendo corpo qui a Est, Nielíqui, ma non riesco a identificarle. So solo che è un male molto vicino a me e te, troppo familiare per essere altro».

Niel si guardò le mani. Non aveva notato niente. Certo, c’erano stati i discorsi di quel mercante, ma li aveva presi come voci messe in giro da Alatar per giustificare un eventuale aumento di sacrifici e un attacco verso Ovest.

Ma i Kinn-lai erano fuggiti dalle foreste primordiali dove spesso tornavano dopo i loro pellegrinaggi, dove sentivano si trovasse il cuore della loro tribù – dove di certo si trovava il cuore di Lemyarë e di Morwë –, perché quelle foreste stavano sparendo.

Ed era colpa di Corweth.

Ma non solo. _Qualcuno_ era venuto meno al suo compito, in modo più grave di quanto le fosse sembrato.

«Anche quando si tratta di falsi, non sono inerti, semplici copie» disse Niel e Lemyarë aveva il viso rivolto verso di lei. «I Protettori dell’Est _benedicono_ , a loro detta, quelle finte reliquie».

Lemyarë strinse gli occhi. «Tu sei qui per loro, vero?»

Niel inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Ti hanno mandata qui a Est per Alatar e Pallando».

E quindi Lemyarë _sapeva_.

Niel dovette assumere un’espressione così sconvolta da strappare una risata amara a Lemyarë.

«Ammetto di non averli riconosciuti subito. Si facevano chiamare Morintur e Rómestámo, avevano un che di straniero, dell’Ovest di preciso, ed erano sospetti». Lemyarë sollevò un angolo della bocca. «Ma sono sopravvissuti per secoli, sempre vecchi, e la traduzione Esterling dei loro nomi è stato l’ultimo aiuto necessario».

Questo la sollevava dal veto di parlare della sua missione.

Eppure, Niel non se la sentiva. Perché doveva dirle tutto, quando lei e Morwë si ostinavano a tenerla fuori da... qualcosa? La storia della foresta non era tutto.

«Li hai cercati tu?»

«No, loro».

«E sapevi anche tu che io ero qui? Te lo hanno detto?»

Lemyarë scosse il capo. «Quello no, non siamo in così stretti rapporti. E nemmeno Arunnil era davvero informato sulla vostra natura. Ma perché credi che sapessero già di voi?»

«Ho delle lettere che la Colomba ha rubato a Pallando, lettere _in Quenya_ che non volevano che nessuno leggesse».

«In _Quenya_?» Lemyarë inarcò un sopracciglio.

«E non solo. Eönwë ne aveva trovata una con due frasi nel Codice di Tilion. Ma tutto questo sistema di soprannomi non ci è del tutto chiaro».

Lemyarë strinse gli occhi.

«Non ti sembra strano che siano coinvolti in questi commerci della Fonte?» le chiese Niel.

Lemyarë sollevò il mento, scrutandola in viso. Come alla ricerca del significato di quella domanda, o di capire cosa risponderle. Non era quel che si era aspettata, no, ed era così facile leggerla in quel momento, che Niel non aveva neppure bisogno di ravvivare il legame tra loro per farlo.

«Credo che sono Cacciatori e che hanno i loro metodi. C’è uno scopo in questa loro collaborazione».

Anche Niel aveva creduto così. Si era aggrappata a quella convinzione con tutta se stessa. Ma le ultime lettere recuperate da Méllie e la situazione delle foreste primordiali le rendevano le parole di Lemyarë così ingenue, che quasi non credeva di averle pensate anche lei, fino a quella sera.

Era così ingenua quella sicurezza, quasi inconsapevole, che forse non era tutto come sembrava. Che i piani di Alatar e Pallando erano davvero a così ampio respiro da non essersi conclusi con la caduta di Sauron, che andavano più a fondo del suo dominio su quelle terre. Che avrebbero riportato equilibrio tra Quendi e Secondogeniti.

Niel abbandonò la testa contro il muro. Voleva aiutare Lemyarë a proteggere i Kinn-lai, avrebbe fatto la sua parte contro la morte delle foreste primordiali e l’avrebbe fatta portando Alatar a giudizio.

Questo perché di una cosa era sempre stata certa e lo era anche ora che c’era distanza tra loro e sua sorella sembrava escluderla dalla sua vita: non poteva accettare che i Quendi restanti finissero preda di Secondogeniti adoratori della Tenebra e senza quelle foreste non avrebbero più avuto un posto in cui rifugiarsi.

Non poteva accettare l’idea che Lemyarë perdesse il suo popolo e suo marito.

Lemyarë senza Morwë era come un eterno giorno, senza il sollievo della notte.

Non voleva che il loro mondo crollasse.

Avrebbe protetto i Kinn-lai.

Sarebbe stata l’Araldo di Oromë e Vána in tutto e per tutto.

 

 

Anar era alta sopra le loro teste e nella piazza davanti al tempio non si muoveva un filo d’aria. A coppie gli accoliti passavano tra la folla con paioli e mestoli per dare da bere a chi ne aveva bisogno e la porta del tempio era aperta.

Ma Alatar non era ancora comparso.

Corweth era alla destra di Niel, vestita di rosso con pantaloni e una camicia ampi e leggeri, il viso coperto da un velo, come era usanza tra le donne di Doragzûl. Con la differenza che, al di sopra della camicia, non portava una tunica, ma la sua solita giacca. Da una delle tasche spuntava il beccuccio della pipa di terracotta e nell’altra aveva infilato una mano.

Al di là di Corweth, c’era Méllie, un passo più indietro, vestita di arancio e ocra, il volto coperto. Al suo fianco c’era un accolito magrolino e dall’aspetto innocuo, a cui lei stava raccontando qualcosa che gli aveva imporporato le guance.

Tra la folla dovevano esserci anche i Kinn-lai. Niel non sapeva bene dove, ma l’unica certezza che aveva era l’odore di Arunnil, molto più indietro rispetto a loro. Chissà se Corweth lo aveva notato.

«So che in quelle lettere c’era qualcosa» disse proprio lei.

Niel inclinò la testa per guardarla.

Da sotto il velo, gli occhi di Corweth brillavano e Niel poteva immaginare le sue labbra tirate in un sorrisetto.

«Se quel qualcosa è a mio danno, non dimenticare chi sono».

Come poteva? Quelle manovre con le copie della spilla erano state un buon avvertimento. E aveva _rubato_ loro i Varnë. Niel aveva poche illusioni su di _lei_.

Si levò un mormorio tra la folla e allora Niel si accorse del battere di zoccoli sulla pavimentazione, mentre la gente si scostava per fare largo a una portantina scortata da cavalieri velati. Tra i cavalli dal manto baio, uno spiccava bianco e dal collo incurvato in maniera così elegante che le richiamò una memoria precisa.

L’uomo del deserto con cui aveva parlato Eönwë.

Il cavaliere non era vestito di bianco, ma di rosso e nero. Il velo che aveva avvolto intorno alla testa lasciava spuntare sul petto onde di capelli castani lucidi.

Non potevano esserci _due_ cavalli _così_ uguali.

Giusto al fianco, si fermò un uomo a piedi dalla tunica e il velo neri. Svettava sulla gente intorno e rivolse un cenno del capo al cavaliere.

«Eccolo lì» disse Corweth, a mezza voce. «Il vecchiaccio aveva ragione».

Niel la guardò. A chi dei due si riferiva?

«Chi?»

Corweth non distolse lo sguardo dai due uomini, mentre la portantina raggiungeva le prime file, portata in spalla da otto servitori a torso nudo e con gonnellini rossi, ornati da una cintura d’oro che scintillava.

«Quello nella portantina è Shankar, il governatore di Doragzûl» disse Corweth. «Quello zotico a cavallo è Khamûl Quarto. Dice di discendere da _quel_ Khamûl, ma non lo si può sapere con certezza, no?»

_Khamûl Quarto?_ Dai discorsi che aveva fatto a Eönwë le sorse il sospetto che potesse essere lui il Principe. Alatar e Pallando stavano cercando _davvero_ di dare stabilità politica all’Est?

_E Khamûl chi serviva, secondo te?_

Come dimenticare quelle parole di Pallando.

«I mortali sono così tanti, fanno troppi figli» continuò Corweth, «si perdono le parentele dopo un certo numero di generazioni».

Niel gettò un’occhiata oltre la testa di Corweth, per vedere cosa ne pensasse Méllie. Ma Méllie era sparita, e neppure l’accolito era lì. La Colomba era in missione?

Di certo, Corweth stava aspettando Khamûl. E l’unico “vecchiaccio” che poteva avergliene parlato era Alatar.

«Perché credi che siano qui?»

Corweth emise un verso nasale. «Il governatore non poteva non esserci, partecipa a ogni Festa della Liberazione, è un fervente sostenitore del tempio. Lo zotico deve essere alla ricerca di sostenitori. Come volevasi dimostrare», tirò una gomitata nel fianco di Niel, «guardalo che si lancia addosso al governatore».

L’uomo sul cavallo bianco si era accostato alla portantina. Una mano dalla pelle abbronzata e le dita grassocce piene di anelli scostò la tenda e Khamûl la afferrò e, abbassato il velo che gli copriva il viso dal naso in giù, ne baciò il dorso.

«Se la sa giocare, lo zotico» commentò Corweth.

Lo zotico in questione era visibile solo di profilo, ma aveva gli zigomi alti, il naso dritto e lungo, la linea della mascella ben definita e labbra carnose e poco più scure della pelle olivastra.

«Se non fosse che è intenzionato a rovinarmi, ci farei anch’io su un pensierino».

Rovinarla?

Quel frammento di lettera in cirth...

«Ti deruba, per caso?»

Corweth la guardò sottecchi.

«Oh, hai avuto a che fare con lui». Strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Ci prova».

Che quel magazzino in cui Khamûl li aveva inviati fosse suo e non della Fonte? Il che avrebbe spiegato molte cose. Magari non perché aveva mandato loro lì, ma già qualcosa di più.

Oh, avrebbe voluto parlarne con Eönwë!

«Ora cosa sta facendo, per esempio?» disse Niel, mentre Khamûl parlava al governatore con il velo ancora abbassato e un sorriso che gli tirava le labbra quando si fermava ad ascoltare.

Corweth schioccò la lingua contro il palato, avvicinò la testa a Niel e abbassò la voce. «Il governatore ha un certo _gusto_ per gli uomini attraenti e posso dire quel che voglio di quello zoticone con la testa piena di sabbia, ma quel baciamano a un uomo che ha il terrore di invecchiare e perdere l’amore dei suoi amanti è giusto quello che potrebbe ottenere sostegno per le sue manie di conquista».

Niel inarcò le sopracciglia. «Ma come sai tutti questi dettagli?»

«Come potrei non saperli?» disse Corweth e ridacchiò. «Le reliquie contro l’invecchiamento che gli fornisco mi danno un potere che lo zotico non potrà mai avere, nemmeno se decidesse di andare a letto con lui per portare avanti i suoi piani».

Niel sospirò. Ma quanto si estendevano i contatti della Fonte?

Fin dentro i palazzi del potere, da come si stava vantando Corweth. E le stava dicendo tutto quello per un motivo ben preciso: minacciarla. Voleva farle capire che fino a quel punto si era limitata a giocare.

Peccato che Corweth non sapesse chi aveva davvero davanti.

O forse sì? I dubbi di Eönwë avevano messo radici nella sua mente.

«Che interessi hai a partecipare alla Festa?» chiese Niel.

Corweth sollevò una spalla. «Quelli che hai appena visto».

«Mi sembra un po’ poco per te».

«Credi davvero di sapere tutto di me e dei miei interessi, _Lavaneth_?» Corweth emise un altro verso nasale.

Un accolito si fermò davanti a loro, le mani giunte davanti allo stomaco.

«Sorella» disse e tese una mano verso Niel. «Il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità vuole parlarti».

Niel lanciò un’occhiata a Corweth. Méllie non era più in giro, ma almeno lei era lì, dove avrebbe dovuto essere. Il suo allontanamento era il segnale.

Corweth le rivolse un cenno del capo, a mo’ di saluto, e Niel la imitò, poi seguì l’accolito.

Camminarono lungo la prima fila di gente e un movimento poco davanti a loro attirò l’attenzione di Niel: due buoi entrarono nello spazio lasciato libero dalla folla, trainando un carro con sopra _qualcosa_ di alto, coperto da un grande tendone di tessuto grezzo. Un qualcosa che odorava di olio e legna.

Oh, no.

Non aveva dubbi su cosa si trovava sotto il tendone.

Quella era la svolta? Un sacrificio!

L’accolito non degnò di uno sguardo il carro e Niel gli fissò la nuca rasata, le mani strette in pugno per evitare di lanciarsi verso i buoi, tirare giù il tendone e liberare quella vittima. Chiunque fosse, era così coperto di olio che Niel non sentiva il suo odore.

Non erano quelli gli accordi!

Non la consolava che Alatar avrebbe annunciato il suo ritiro. Avrebbe potuto essere un’arma a doppio taglio, chi fosse arrivato dopo avrebbe potuto continuare i sacrifici se Alatar lasciava il suo incarico _così_.

Be’, se non altro, la questione Fonte l’avrebbero risolta i Kinn-lai.

Niel e l’accolito salirono la scalinata del tempio e attraversarono il portone aperto, per finire nella penombra della navata.

Lì la aspettava Alatar, una mano stretta intorno al bastone, mentre due accoliti gli sistemavano sulle spalle una stola nera con ricami rossi di fiamme, monti e occhi e... i Silmarilli? Le tre gemme erano ricamate alle due estremità della stola e le ricordavano certe pitture che avevano avuto gli Orchi sui loro scudi o sulle schiene nude ai tempi della Guerra d’Ira.

Niel guardò Alatar, con gli occhi sgranati, ma il suo viso immobile sotto il mare di rughe non diede segni di turbamento.

Un terzo accolito gli portò un copricapo alto, un cilindro nero chiuso in cima, con due larghi nastri che ricaddero dietro le spalle quando glielo posò sul capo.

Alatar inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Cos’è quel carro?» gli chiese Niel, in Quenya.

«Non è quello che sembra» disse Alatar, in Esterling. «È uno strumento».

Niel non ci credeva. Prima aveva voluto fidarsi, Alatar era sembrato così sincero, ma ora non riusciva a credergli.

In quelle fila, c’erano troppe estremità che non si congiungevano.

_Uno strumento._

Poteva non essere una brava oratrice, ma non era così ingenua da non capire che quella parola poteva dire molte cose.

Anche una morte poteva essere uno strumento.

E Alatar non aveva detto che non sarebbe morto nessuno.

«Sei pronta?»

«Non credo che starò al tuo fianco su quel palco».

Alatar corrugò la fronte. «Perché hai visto quello che _credi_ sia un rogo?»

«Il mio naso non mente».

Un accolito gli raddrizzò il copricapo sulla testa, lisciò la stola e si ritirò. Alatar si avvicinò a Niel, colpendo il pavimento di pietra col bastone, la pietra ora nera.

Voleva fuggire, voltarsi e scappare il più lontano possibile. Quello non aveva niente a che vedere con il suo compagno di tante cacce. Alatar non avrebbe _mai_ sfruttato le parole in quel modo, non era _naturale_.

Niel distolse lo sguardo, ma rimase dov’era. Nessuna fuga. Nemmeno da quei pensieri che echeggiavano quelli di Eönwë. Pensieri che lo avevano portato a uccidere Pallando e a non vedere la gravità di quell’azione.

Eönwë non si era pentito e credeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta, tutto perché trovava che il comportamento di Pallando e Alatar fosse una deviazione, così come lo erano le azioni di Melkor e di Sauron. La pensava anche lei così, ma si era sempre fermata prima di coinvolgere i suoi compagni in quel giudizio. O almeno così credeva. Perché aveva giudicato Pallando, quella notte a Calahvac.

E ora le era impossibile chiudere gli occhi di fronte a questo Alatar.

Non era poi così diversa da Eönwë, alla fine.

«Perché credi che ti voglia al mio fianco?»

La voce di Alatar la riscosse e Niel sollevò gli occhi su quel viso vecchio e dal colorito spento. Il viso di un vecchio malato.

«Perché credi che voglia una _Sempregiovane_ con me durante la festa che celebra il loro sterminio ai tempi di Nómeraxë? Sto cercando di dare un segnale di pace, di superamento delle antiche inimicizie e _tu_ sei la persona giusta per questo».

Per fortuna non poteva sentire cosa le si agitava nella mente, allora. Niel serrò la mascella e fece scorrere lo sguardo sugli abiti da cerimonia di Alatar. Le era così difficile controllarsi, quando aveva davanti _quei_ segni.

«Hai problemi anche con questi abiti?» Alatar allargò un braccio e la manica nera della tunica ondeggiò. «Non posso fare altrimenti, confermano la mia identità agli occhi dei fedeli. Credi mi ascolterebbero, se apparissi con abiti diversi da quelli che riconoscono?»

«I Silmarilli» sibilò Niel, in Quenya. «Sono millenni che non si vedono più, non in campo nero, non disegnati di rosso. _Come puoi_ aver dimenticato dove li abbiamo visti? Tu stesso hai strappato la pelle dalla schiena di quegli Orchi che indossavano la luce di Valinor come se appartenesse al loro signore».

Alatar scosse la testa. «Nessuno qui ricorda quelle faccende». Ancora in Esterling.

«Buona parte della loro gente è morta durante _quelle faccende_ ». Niel strinse i pugni.

Forse poteva servire a qualcosa stare al fianco di Alatar, il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità, proprio il giorno in cui lui avrebbe annunciato che avrebbe lasciato il suo posto di gran sacerdote.

«D’accordo, starò al tuo fianco» disse Niel. «Ricorda i nostri accordi. Questa è la tua ultima Festa della Liberazione, vedi di fare qualcosa di memorabile e _giusto_ ».

Alatar sollevò il mento. «Non devi temere nulla da parte mia».

Niel si voltò e uscì dal portone del tempio. Un accolito le si avvicinò con un mantello nero in mano e lei lo scostò, un ringhio appena contenuto nella gola. Non voleva indossare nulla che la facesse sembrare parte di quel culto. Non avrebbe partecipato ai giochi di Alatar fino a quel punto.

Doveva riuscire a capire in tempo cosa stava progettando di fare con quel rogo. L’idea che Alatar potesse in realtà sostenere il commercio della Fonte e magari intendesse farla alleare al Principe non le piaceva e si sentiva intrappolata. E Alatar sapeva come avrebbe reagito una bestia in trappola.

In cima alle scale, Niel guardò la folla raccolta e vide Corweth con al fianco due accoliti alti e dalle spalle larghe. Quello sarebbe stato un problema per i Kinn-lai. Che fossero per la sua protezione? Ormai poteva aspettarsi di tutto da Alatar, dopo quelle vesti e quel rogo a sorpresa.

Niel chiuse gli occhi e serrò i denti, poi inspirò a fondo, cercando di calmare il battito impazzito del cuore e il sangue che sentiva scorrere furioso.

Doveva comportarsi da Araldo di Oromë. E l’Araldo di Oromë avrebbe osservato, aspettato il momento giusto per colpire e non avrebbe fatto scenate da Cacciatrice in preda alla sete di sangue. Sarebbe stata pronta a catturare Alatar, se lui non avesse annunciato il suo ritiro. Doveva farlo arrivare a giudizio.

Niel scese i gradini fino al palco, dove c’erano sette accoliti per lato, e un accolito al centro con una cassa tra le braccia. Non era quella del Secondo Martello degli Inferi, era troppo piccola, ma la insospettiva lo stesso.

Il carro era stato posizionato verso la sinistra del palco, ancora coperto dal tendone, i buoi portati via.

Niel raggiunse il centro del palco e guardò la folla ammutolita dalla sua comparsa, mentre calava il velo e lasciava che tutti prendessero atto dei lineamenti appuntiti, le orecchie dalla forma a foglia, le lunghe trecce che le ricadevano su una spalla. Immaginava come doveva sembrare strana una Sempregiovane alla Festa della Liberazione.

C’era meraviglia e sospetto negli occhi delle persone delle prime file. Sapevano cos’era e non capivano cosa ci facesse lì.

Ma soprattutto, la guardavano in attesa.

Niel abbassò le palpebre e tornò all’inizio del viaggio, quando era così facile fingersi una Quendë abituata alla vita dell’Est, che accettava il culto di questa gente e ne conosceva le regole. Era stato così facile allora, aveva dovuto solo dimostrare a Eönwë quanto era brava e adatta a quella missione e quanto lui fosse di troppo e fuori luogo.

Tornò a guardare la folla e allora Alatar la superò, fino a raggiungere l’estremità del palco, con passi lenti, l’abito nero che ondeggiava intorno alle sue gambe.

L’attenzione della gente scivolò via da lei e si concentrò su Alatar. Era impressionante vederlo così, era ancora meno riconoscibile. Chissà se Sauron era sembrato così alieno davanti ai Númenóreani corrotti che gli avevano prestato ascolto.

Alatar avrebbe dovuto ricordare il suono che aveva fatto la terra che si era aperta sotto l’esercito del Re Obliato. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarlo e non trascinare questa gente in quella stessa direzione.

I dipinti che aveva visto nella sala comune assumevano significato ora. E le raggelarono il sangue nelle vene.

Non aveva più dubbi su dove fosse lo spirito di Pallando, né su come sarebbe stato giudicato Alatar.

Intanto, lui sollevò le braccia al cielo, la pietra nera del bastone catturò la luce di Anar e parve ancora più intrisa di tenebra.

«Signore di Tutto, fai scendere la tua benedizione sui nostri fratelli e sorelle riuniti in questo giorno di festa».

La gente rispose con mormorii simili a preghiere e Alatar disse qualcosa a bassa voce, il viso rivolto al cielo. Niel portò le mani dietro la schiena, incerta su cosa fare. Non avrebbe pregato, non con quella piazza, in cui non si stava invocando Ilúvatar, ma colui che voleva soppiantarlo.

I mormorii si placarono e Alatar abbassò le braccia, con un colpo del bastone contro le tavole di legno del palco.

«La storia di questa festa e di questa città si perde nella notte dei tempi. È una storia fatta di dolore e malattia, e giustizia portata forse troppo in fretta a creature che avrebbero potuto essere nostre alleate».

Due accoliti si avvicinarono a Niel e si fermarono al suo fianco. Come avevano fatto con Corweth. Lanciò un’occhiata nella sua direzione, e la trovò ancora lì, gli accoliti ancora più vicini, la sua espressione impossibile da vedere sotto il velo.

«Non è molto diverso da cosa è successo di recente al mio amato fratello, l’Aiutante dell’Est. Si è prodigato per queste terre e per questo è stato ucciso brutalmente da un emissario dell’Ovest».

Qualcuno tra la folla urlò arrabbiato, qualcun altro si lamentò e altri li seguirono.

Alatar si limitò a girare piano la testa da sinistra a destra, per abbracciare tutta la piazza con lo sguardo, ma Niel non aveva bisogno di _vedere_ che tutti stavano reagendo in qualche modo a quelle parole. Lo sentiva, fin sotto pelle. Il dolore e la rabbia per quella morte non avevano nulla di diverso da quelli che aveva provato lei quando aveva scoperto della morte di Pallando.

Era così difficile stare lì, immobile, e lasciarsi scivolare addosso da quei sentimenti, soprattutto ora che i suoi si erano tinti di una rabbia diversa, di un dolore diverso.

Perché Pallando non era stato onesto con lei, l’aveva manipolata. E lei si stava lasciando manipolare da Alatar.

Almeno uno dei due avrebbe pagato per i suoi errori. Anche se avrebbe voluto essere lei a farlo pagare.

Nemmeno in quello sarebbe stata diversa da Eönwë.

Cosa la rendeva migliore di lui, che lei avesse deciso di rimettere la faccenda in mano ai Valar? Sì, ma a quale prezzo?

_Non finire nel Vuoto per me, Nielikki._

_Quando verrà il momento, non esitare._

Alatar sollevò una mano e la piazza tacque.

«Quando ho scoperto il colpevole, come tutti voi, ho avuto l’impulso di trovarlo e condannarlo a morte per quello che ha fatto a mio fratello» disse Alatar. «Ma non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedermi: uccidere chi ha sbagliato non è forse farsi carico di un compito divino?»

La gente lo guardò in silenzio, come considerando le sue parole. Niel li guardò incredula e, soprattutto, fissò la schiena di Alatar. Le sue parole risuonarono in lei con potenza.

Voleva davvero finirla con i sacrifici?

Allora perché quel rogo?

«Perciò, grazie alla collaborazione di questa Sempregiovane» disse Alatar, indietreggiando, fino a fermarsi al fianco di Niel, «ho trovato un’idea migliore per dare all’assassino di mio fratello ciò che merita».

Niel guardò Alatar, gli occhi sgranati.

Cosa stava dicendo?

«Questa ritrovata alleanza con i Sempregiovani che avevamo scacciato da Doragzûl, oggi dà frutti di valore inestimabile: abbiamo nelle nostre mani lo strumento che l’Ovest ha mandato a distruggerci e assoggettarci».

_Oh, no._ Non poteva essere.

Due accoliti si avvicinarono al carro e afferrarono il tendone. Lo tirarono giù e spuntò un palo di legno, finché il telo non si impigliò sulla testa di chi si trovava sotto e costrinse gli accoliti a strattonare.

«Ecco a voi, l’assassino di mio fratello».

Il tendone era a terra ed era ben visibile chi si trovava sul carro, legato al palo, su un mucchio di legna, la pelle lucida per l’olio.

E la guardava.

_Vorrei venire con te alla Festa della Liberazione._

«Ecco a voi, il demone pallido dell’Ovest».

Era Eönwë.

 

* * *

 

_Eönwë!_

Lui aprì gli occhi, le palpebre pesanti. Le voci e i suoni fuori dalla sua testa arrivavano ovattati, distanti.

Solo la voce di Nielikki dissipò la nebbia che lo avvolgeva.

C’era gente tutto intorno.

Gente che urlava.

Qualcosa lo colpì a una guancia e la testa gli ciondolò di lato. C’era una scarpa tra la legna.

Oh.

Dov’era? Cosa stava succedendo?

_Come sei finito lì?_

Quelle parole portarono un altro po’ di chiarezza. Ricordi emersero, si tesero verso di lui: Eönwë disteso per terra, i pantaloni calati, l’odore di Nielikki ancora addosso, poi buio e confusione.

Strinse i denti e sollevò la testa, per appoggiarla contro il palo.

Palo.

Mosse le braccia.

Era legato.

Sentiva corda anche intorno alle gambe, una sensazione simile a quella sulla pelle delle braccia.

«Signore di Tutto, ascolta le nostre preghiere!»

Eönwë ruotò la testa per guardare il palco e un accolito con una cassetta si avvicinò ad Alatar, mentre i due ai lati di Nielikki le facevano segno di andare più indietro.

Lei non distolse lo sguardo da Eönwë. Neppure quando gli accoliti le toccarono una spalla.

_Riesci a liberarti?_ , gli chiese.

_No_ , le disse. _Sto in piedi solo perché sono legato._

Nielikki sgranò gli occhi e mosse un passo in avanti.

Gli accoliti la presero per la braccia e la tirarono indietro. Nielikki mosse i passi necessari a non cadere e farsi trascinare, ma non distolse lo sguardo.

Voleva liberarlo lei, sentiva la sua mente correre alla ricerca di soluzioni.

_Vai, non attirare l’attenzione_ , le disse.

Magari avrebbe recuperato le forze e avrebbe evitato di farle attirare troppo l’attenzione. Oromë glielo aveva vietato, ma a Eönwë nessuno aveva detto niente.

Aveva già la mente più sgombra.

C’era speranza.

Gli accoliti strattonarono Nielikki, ma lei non oppose più resistenza e lasciò che la accompagnassero fino in cima alle scale, per fermarsi al suo fianco.

Dal tempio, le campane rintoccarono sette volte, mentre la folla ripeteva le parole di Alatar, come un tutt’uno.

«Fratelli e sorelle, questo giorno non è solo dedicato alla morte di mio fratello» disse Alatar. «Sono qui per annunciarvi che le nostre fatiche hanno dato frutto».

Tra la folla si levarono grida esultanti ed Eönwë non si sforzò a distinguere cosa stessero dicendo. Guardò Nielikki, che ora fissava Alatar con gli occhi ridotti a fessure.

«La gente dell’Ovest credeva di piegarci _ancora una volta_ e credevano di farlo eliminando mio fratello e poi me, ma non hanno fatto i conti con i piani del Signore di Tutto» continuò Alatar con un indice alzato. «Lui ci vuole uniti e che quelle terre a Ovest, dove il nostro popolo è stato assoggettato dal re oppressore, tornino libere come lo sono nei suoi disegni originari!

«Per questo ci hanno mandato un condottiero che guiderà l’Est verso una nuova epoca di pace e prosperità.

«Per questo ci ha consegnato uno dei migliori guerrieri dell’Ovest, perché possiamo farne uno strumento contro gli oppressori e distruggerli dall’interno!»

La folla esultò, piedi colpirono il pavimento e i cavalli nitrirono spaventati. Le grida si diffusero attraverso la piazza e tornarono indietro, come un’onda.

Un uomo vestito di nero e rosso, su un cavallo bianco _molto_ familiare, si fece qualche passo più vicino al palco, non troppo distante dal cordone di gente, ma abbastanza per raggiungere Alatar al primo cenno.

_Come vuole usarti, se ti ha messo sul rogo!_ , giunse la voce frustrata di Niel.

Non era chiaro nemmeno a Eönwë, ma non c’erano molti dubbi su cosa sarebbe successo. Era legato a un palo, coperto di olio, con i piedi su sterpaglia e legna secca.

Gli si annodò lo stomaco. Avrebbe voluto morire nel silenzio di una stanza, se possibile ucciso dalle mani di Nielikki.

Quella morte sulla pubblica piazza era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe desiderato.

Si sentiva denudato davanti a persone che non sapevano chi fosse e a cui non importava di lui. Fatto strumento di piani per cui lui non era nient’altro che una pedina trovatasi sulla scacchiera al momento giusto, ma senza cui il gioco sarebbe andato avanti lo stesso.

Era peggio che trovarsi davanti ai suoi signori o Nielikki.

Lì non sarebbe morto per i suoi errori personali, ma per per odio e desiderio di vendetta.

_Non morirai, Eönwë._

_Te lo prometto._

Eönwë rivolse lo sguardo alla scalinata del tempio, verso Nielikki, con i pugni e la mascella serrati. E gli occhi puntati su Alatar. Sotto la determinazione ad aiutarlo, percepiva tradimento e rabbia.

Alatar bevve dalla coppa che gli portò un accolito e si voltò verso un secondo, per aprire la cassa che aveva tra le braccia.

La folla trattenne il fiato e, alla sinistra di Eönwë, un grugnito strappò via la sua attenzione dal palco verso le persone a qualche piede di distanza.

C’era un accolito a terra, le mani premute tra le gambe. Altri due, alti e nerboruti, erano tesi ai fianchi di una donna col viso coperto, ma con una giacca inconfondibile.

«Signore di Tutto, ascolta questa musica e concedici un tuo emissario per affrontare quello degli oppressori dell’Ovest!» disse Alatar, a gran voce.

Si levò nell’aria il suono basso di un corno ed Eönwë lanciò un’occhiata verso il palco.

Alatar aveva le labbra accostate alla punta di un corno nero a spirale.

La folla si ammutolì, mentre le note si levavano nell’aria. Alatar soffiò ancora, modulando il suono in un vibrato lamentoso.

La piazza girò intorno a Eönwë, la musica del corno che gli penetrava nelle orecchie e lo stordiva. Le gambe tremarono sotto di lui, la testa ciondolò in avanti.

_Cosa–_

Grugniti alla sua sinistra. Qualcuno trattenne il fiato, ma Eönwë non era capace di voltarsi e guardare cosa stesse facendo Corweth a quegli uomini. Riuscì solo a portare lo sguardo oltre Alatar, verso Nielikki e la trovò sorretta da due accoliti.

Nella piazza nessun altro sembrava colpito dal suono del corno, ma regnava un silenzio rapito da note che ricordavano territori tormentati da gelo e tempeste di neve, fiamme che divoravano tutto, le oscure viscere della terra.

Musica degna di Utumno.

Da sotto il carro, giunsero parole aspre di cui due lo colpirono, perché in Sindarin: corno, Gothmog.

Eönwë cercò di guardare Alatar e quel corno ma la vista si era offuscata, aveva perso acutezza, e Anar era lattescente ai suoi occhi.

_Corno, Gothmog._

Il suono del corno si levò di due ottave e a poca distanza dal carro dell’oscurità si addensò.

Prese forma.

Due gambe. Un torso, due braccia. Una testa.

Occhi come braci. Corna a spirale.

In aria si levò una frusta di fuoco.

Un Valarauko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le scene che amo più scrivere sono quelle in cui c’è Corweth... sarà un caso? Io non credo. Mi diverto in maniera malsana a sentirla blaterare. E la adoro, la trovo spassosissima da scrivere e da seguire a zonzo per la storia. Aaaaah~ ♥
> 
> Quanto al resto, dico solo di aspettare il prossimo capitolo per qualche certezza in più. Soprattutto per questo cliffhanger, anche se gli elementi per fare due più due sono già sul tavolo!
> 
> Per il nome del Governatore, ringrazio i sogni assurdi di Mel che mi hanno risparmiato l’invenzione di un altro nome, ahahah. Non era stato neppure in programma, nella prima stesura!  
> Mentre con Re Obliato intendo Ar-Pharazôn, non mi pare di averlo letto nel materiale ufficiale, ma chiaramente l'ho estrapolato dalla Grotta degli Obliati in cui lui e il suo bellissimo esercito non-riposano in pace fino alla fine dei giorni... Se finiranno, mmmmh. Ormai si è capito che in questa storia Pharazôn lo nomino abbastanza spesso, è un omen.
> 
> E con questo passo e chiudo, con una risata malvagia.
> 
> Grazie a chi legge, chi segue e chi commenta (con somma pazienza)!
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	21. Capitolo XXI. Missioni da compiere

La folla urlò al Valarauko.

Le ginocchia di Niel cedettero, e gli accoliti la distesero al fondo del palco, lontana dalle grida. Uno di loro le accarezzò la fronte, con tocco leggero.

«Non ti preoccupare, sorella. Quando ti risveglierai, ti sentirai meglio».

_Meglio._

Non riusciva a immaginarlo. Lo spirito si stava ritraendo dalla veste. Le braccia e le gambe erano inerti. Pur concentrandosi, Niel non riusciva a controllarne i movimenti.

Non riusciva ad alzare la testa. Non riusciva a vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

Non poteva vedere _Eönwë_.

Aveva _bisogno_ di vederlo.

Doveva liberarlo. Non poteva accettare quel sacrificio.

«Fratelli e sorelle, non temete!» gridò una voce sul palco. «Questo servo del Signore di Tutto è qui per noi!»

La musica del corno continuò a vibrarle nella veste, a spingere via il suo spirito. Aveva le palpebre pesanti. Le avrebbe chiuse. Solo un attimo. Per riprendere le forze.

«È come aveva detto il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità» disse il secondo accolito.

Un fruscio, un tocco leggero sulla fronte. Quello lo aveva sentito.

«I Sempregiovani però non dovrebbero patirlo».

Cosa?

«Non capisci? Anche lei è un emissario dell’Ovest. Come quello là».

Il suono si alzò di tono e il ritmo si fece più veloce. Cos’era quel corno? L’aria era densa e viscida, la percepiva come quella che avvolgeva le reliquie.

«Ma lei non ha ucciso l’Aiutante dell’Est» disse il primo accolito.

«Non ho mai detto che sono tutti uguali».

Niel voleva chiedere di cosa stessero parlando, ma non aveva voce. Non sentiva più le braccia e le gambe. Il suo spirito era intrappolato in quella veste, uno scrigno di carne e sangue.

Aveva la sensazione che il Vuoto sarebbe stato così.

Ma l’alternativa era peggiore.

«Ehi!»

Uno degli accoliti crollò di lato con un tonfo e le vesti dell’altro frusciarono quando si sollevò. Niel non riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, che anche il secondo accolito si afflosciò a terra.

Cosa stava succedendo?

Odore di tabacco e menta, e le palpebre si levarono di scatto. Nel suo campo visivo spuntò il viso di Corweth, il velo abbassato da naso e bocca.

«Quel maledetto vecchiaccio» borbottò lei, in Ovestron, e passò una mano sotto la testa di Niel. «Non riesci a muoverti, vero? Avevo sentito voci in proposito, ma non credevo che fossero fondate».

Corweth ripose qualcosa in tasca – una canna levigata? – e tirò fuori un piccolo pacchetto di foglie verde scuro, piegate e tenute insieme con dello spago.

Cos’era? Non voleva assumere nessuna strana sostanza dalle sue mani!

Ma quelle proteste le rimasero negli occhi, perché la lingua non ebbe la loro stessa prontezza.

Corweth le posò la testa sulle gambe e le tappò il naso. La bocca si aprì in cerca d’aria, lei le avvicinò il pacchetto alle labbra e lo schiacciò. Della polverina le cadde sulla lingua. La pizzicò. La gola andò in fiamme.

Corweth le portò due dita sotto il mento e le richiuse la bocca.

«Manda giù, idiota».

Niel deglutì.

Allora Corweth le liberò il naso e le riaccompagnò la testa per terra. Le tirò una pacca sul braccio e la scrutò, le sopracciglia inarcate.

«Non so quanto ci vuole perché faccia effetto, ma suppongo funzioni anche per te».

Oh sì, Niel sentiva _qualcosa_.

Fuoco, che le scendeva in petto e si diffondeva lungo le braccia.

Le forze tornarono a scorrere, lo spirito si espanse a riempire la veste.

Era come se fosse di nuovo nel suo corpo di Maia.

 _Ecco_ cosa le aveva dato!

Niel si sollevò a sedere di scatto e, nel farlo, tirò una testa a Corweth, che ondeggiò indietro.

«Ahi!» esclamò Corweth e si massaggiò la fronte. Abbassò la mano e sbatté le palpebre. «E direi che ha già fatto effetto, guarda come ti brillano gli occhi».

Niel afferrò il bavero della giacca di Corweth, ma il suo sguardo fu attirato dalle scie scure che si levavano nell’aria. Le seguì verso lo spiazzo vuoto davanti al palco e le vide concentrarsi in un punto.

Il Valarauko.

Ora era solido, concreto, e il fumo gli risaliva il corpo in rivoli scuri.

Ancora legato al palo, Eönwë brillava, privo di sensi. Alatar non riluceva allo stesso modo, e Niel non aveva dubbi su cosa volesse dire.

Corweth si schiarì la gola con un colpo di tosse e Niel la guardò, per trovarla con un sopracciglio inarcato e gli occhi fissi sulle sue mani strette sulla giacca.

«Dove hai recuperato questo rénshēn?»

Corweth scrollò le spalle. «Ne ho preso un po’ ieri sera dalle scorte del vecchiaccio».

Alatar aveva del rénshēn? Quello poteva spiegarle perché fosse ancora in piedi, mentre suonava il corno. Se aveva privato di forze lei ed Eönwë, avrebbe dovuto farlo anche con lui e... chissà se Lemyarë era svenuta?

«Perché il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità ha scorte di rénshēn?»

«Ne fa largo uso, da alcuni anni a questa parte» disse Corweth, con un sorrisetto. «Per la tosse, sai».

Niel la lasciò e lei si lisciò la giacca spiegazzata.

Alatar usava il rénshēn per la tosse. E lo aveva usato anche per resistere al suono del corno. Aveva pianificato tutto, senza dubbio aveva avuto intenzione di farle perdere i sensi per non farle assistere a qualsiasi cosa volesse fare con quel Valarauko ed Eönwë legato su un rogo.

Seguendo il suo sguardo, Corweth lanciò un’occhiata oltre la spalla, tranquilla nonostante a pochi passi ci fosse una bestia leggendaria.

Il Valarauko si guardò intorno, girando piano la testa, gli occhi di fiamma che brillavano.

La folla era in silenzio, qualche piede più indietro rispetto a prima. La portantina del governatore era sparita e ora i cavalieri si erano disposti a protezione della prima fila. I cavalli si agitavano, nervosi, ma gli uomini li tenevano sul posto, lo sguardo rivolto al Valarauko.

Niel piegò le gambe e si accucciò. Doveva correre a liberare Eönwë, poi avrebbe cercato di occuparsi di Alatar e quel Valarauko. Non aveva idea di come, ma era tutto nelle sue mani. Era o non era l’Araldo di Oromë e Vána?

«Il mio aiuto ha un prezzo, cara _Lavaneth_ ».

Corweth sollevò un angolo della bocca quando Niel la guardò.

«Non ti ho chiesto io di aiutarmi».

La voce le uscì in un ringhio. Non era dell’umore per ricatti. E se Corweth credeva di poterla manipolare dopo averle dato del rénshēn, allora era una sciocca.

«Ho ancora del rénshēn».

Un movimento distolse l’attenzione di Niel da Corweth. Un accolito si stava avvicinando al carro, una torcia accesa in mano. No!

«E Thorondil potrebbe aver bisogno del mio aiuto».

Niel tornò a guardare Corweth, che aveva un angolo della bocca alzato.

«Non ti chiedo molto, una piccolezza, davvero» le disse. «Quel corno mi spetta. Lo cerco da decenni, ho speso tempo e risorse dietro ogni pista, non me lo lascerò sfuggire».

Niel strinse gli occhi. «Perché lo vuoi?»

Corweth schioccò la lingua contro il palato. «Ami perdere tempo con domande stupide, quando dovresti pensare a questo: io andrò a salvare il tuo amante dalle fiamme, mentre tu andrai a strappare il Corno di Gothmog dalle mani del vecchiaccio. Questo accordo è tutto a mio sfavore, davvero».

Il Corno di _Gothmog_? Il che voleva dire–

Le ultime note della musica indugiarono nell’aria e _Gothmog_ rivolse lo sguardo ad Alatar. In attesa di un ordine.

Da quando in qua il signore dei Valaraukar prendeva ordini da un Cacciatore?

«Fratelli e sorelle!» disse Alatar e sollevò le braccia al cielo, il corno a spirale in una mano. «Ecco a voi, un servo del Signore di Tutto per controllare un servo dei falsi dèi dell’Ovest!»

L’accolito con la torcia si era fermato a due passi dal carro su cui si trovava Eönwë. Non aveva molto tempo. Non aveva molte scelte.

Niel guardò gli accoliti riversi a terra ai suoi lati, un ago sottile scintillava sul collo di entrambi. Sollevò lo sguardo su Corweth, che inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Accetto il tuo aiuto».

Corweth ghignò. «Non aspettavo altro».

E Niel non vedeva l’ora di distruggere il Corno davanti ai suoi occhi. Ma le rivolse un cenno del capo e, con uno scatto, corse verso Alatar.

Gli accoliti si accorsero di Niel prima che lei potesse arrivargli alle spalle. L'accolito con la cassa gli si fece vicino, mentre quattro degli accoliti ai lati del palco le si pararono davanti.

«Toglietevi» disse Niel.

Gli accoliti guerrieri erano ai piedi del palco e, con la coda dell’occhio, Niel li vide mettersi in moto.

Non voleva perdere tempo a combattere accoliti e non avrebbe usato il Valarin. Non era il momento di fare il demone pallido dell’Ovest.

Niel afferrò per le spalle i due accoliti davanti a lei, li spinse ai lati, addosso agli altri, e si diresse verso Alatar.

L’accolito accanto a lui sollevò il coperchio della cassa. Oh, se lo poteva scordare. Quel corno non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte. Niel saltò addosso ad Alatar e volarono giù dal palco, in un turbinio di stoffa nera, la stola per aria, il copricapo rotolato via.

La folla lanciò grida sconvolte e Niel si sollevò sulle mani, mentre Alatar stringeva il corno al petto. Non sembrava affatto stordito dalla caduta. Nei suoi occhi brillava qualcosa, simile alla Fiamma Imperitura, ma sporco, annerito.

«Cosa credi di fare con quel Valarauko?» gli ringhiò lei.

Alatar strinse gli occhi. «Fatti da parte, Nielíqui. Non devi essere coinvolta in tutto questo».

«Scordatelo».

La mano di Niel corse al corno, ma Alatar si voltò di lato e rotolò via dal varco lasciato aperto dal suo braccio. _Rénshēn._ Con un ringhio basso, Niel saltò in piedi, mentre Alatar faceva lo stesso, e lo caricò a testa bassa.

«Ora!» urlò Alatar e si girò di lato per accoglierla di spalla.

Ma Niel lo superò e gli tirò un calcio dietro le ginocchia. Alatar cadde a terra con un grugnito e il corno gli volò di mano.

_Mio!_

L’odore di legna bruciata le pizzicò il naso e Niel si voltò verso il carro.

Era in fiamme.

_Dov’è Corweth?_

Il Valarauko rivolse lo sguardo al corno e poi al rogo.

Alatar gli urlò qualcosa in Lingua Nera e il Valarauko si voltò e strisciò un passo verso Eönwë.

Niel sollevò Alatar per la tunica e lo scosse. «Cosa gli hai detto?»

«Non metterti in mezzo, Nielíqui».

«Troppo tardi».

Con un ruggito, Niel lanciò Alatar contro il palco, sperando con tutto il cuore che battesse la testa, e si voltò verso il Valarauko.

_Non è una Caccia Selvaggia, Niel._

Ma era una trappola. Oromë non l’avrebbe perdonata, però lei non poteva che attaccare e gettare tutte le precauzioni al vento.

« _Feccia di Moringotto!_ » urlò Niel, in Valarin. « _A chi vorresti fare paura, così, senza forma?_ »

Il Valarauko la guardò oltre la spalla e aprì la bocca in un verso muto, mentre la sua forma di fumo vacillava, come una fiamma colpita da una folata di vento. Il suo corpo non proiettava ombre sulla pavimentazione.

Non era certa di potercela fare.

Niel lanciò un ultimo sguardo al carro. Eönwë era ancora svenuto, Corweth mancava all’appello, e il fuoco divorava la legna.

Non aveva altra scelta.

Scoprì i denti al Valarauko. «Sai chi sono?»

Lui strinse gli occhi, per un attimo, poi agitò in aria la frusta.

 

* * *

 

Eönwë sentì appena il buffetto sulla guancia. Nelle narici si insinuò odore di bruciato e un ringhio lo riscosse. Poi puro potere si diffuse sotto pelle e il canto del vento lo trascinò indietro.

Si sentiva come nella sua forma Maiarin.

Era tornato ad Aman?

Eönwë aprì gli occhi e incontrò quelli grigi e divertiti di Corweth.

«Bentornato tra noi, Thorondil!» disse lei.

No, niente Aman. Era ancora in Endórë. Nella sua veste. Legato al palo e circondato da fiamme.

Corweth aderì contro il suo fianco. «Diamoci una mossa, tra poco mi si asciugano gli stivali e prendo fuoco anch’io».

Eönwë abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi piedi, anneriti dal fumo, e vide gli stivali e i pantaloni di Corweth zuppi d’acqua. Corrugò la fronte e tornò a guardarla.

«Cosa ci fai qui?»

Corweth ghignò. «Sono qui a salvarti, mio Disertore. Dopo mi aspetto almeno un bacio di ringraziamento».

«Il mio ringraziamento sarà la tua vita» borbottò e tirò contro le corde che gli avvolgevano le braccia. Uno strappo, tirò ancora, di più, finché la fune non gli scivolò ai piedi e prese fuoco.

«Dovrò tenerlo a mente» mormorò Corweth.

Le fiamme erano calde contro la pelle, ma non lo bruciavano né avevano ancora intaccato la corda che gli legava le gambe al palo.

Corweth gli gettò le braccia al collo. «Sbrigati, inizia a fare caldo».

Con una mano, Eönwë afferrò la corda che gli passava di traverso sulle cosce e con l’altro braccio strinse Corweth a sé. I pantaloni di lei erano umidi contro la pelle e i suoi vestiti erano impregnati di puzza di fumo. Si liberò con uno strattone e rigirò Corweth, per sollevarla tra le braccia.

Accoliti armati di lance circondarono il carro. Se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare.

«Appena tocchiamo terra, fuggi» disse Eönwë a Corweth.

La sua risposta si trasformò in uno squittio quando Eönwë saltò in alto. I venti non attesero un suo ordine, lo circondarono e lo accompagnarono oltre gli accoliti.

Eönwë posò Corweth per terra.

«Vai» le disse.

«Ho bisogno di quel corno».

Eönwë la fissò, un sopracciglio inarcato. Corweth strinse gli occhi.

«Voglio. Il. Corno. _Thorondil_ ».

Due accoliti corsero loro incontro e calarono le lance su Eönwë, ma lui si spostò di lato, ne afferrò una per l’asta, giusto vicino alla punta, e tirò. Un terzo tese un affondo verso Corweth, che saltellò indietro con un’esclamazione aspra. Quella Hwente poteva essere una maledetta donnola, ma non sarebbe sopravvissuta a un combattimento.

« _Vai_ ».

Corweth gli lanciò un’occhiata indispettita, ma obbedì.

Eönwë torse la mano e sfilò la lancia dalle mani dell’accolito, per poi tirargli l’asta contro il lato della testa. Lui crollò a terra, ma gli altri due affondarono contro di lui.

I loro movimenti gli sembravano così lenti. Con l’altra mano afferrò una lancia per la punta, la strappò di mano all’accolito e lo colpì sotto il mento, mentre con la prima lancia colpiva il terzo accolito di taglio alle gambe.

Un grugnito dalla direzione del Valarauko attirò la sua attenzione su Nielikki, che rotolava a terra, con un braccio intorno alla pancia.

_Nielikki!_

Lo travolse un’ondata di sollievo. _Sei sveglio._

Eönwë tirò una delle lance verso il Valarauko, ma gli passò attraverso ed ebbe l’unico effetto di far voltare il Valarauko verso di lui, con un ruggito basso.

Lo riconosceva sotto quella veste?

Un movimento sotto il palco. Alatar stava strisciando verso il corno, da cui emanava un’aria nera.

 _Lascia a me il Valarauko_ , disse Eönwë a Nielikki. _Occupati di Alatar._

Lei spalancò gli occhi e corse verso la lancia che si era schiantata dietro il Valarauko.

L’aria si spostò alle spalle di Eönwë e lui si girò con una lancia all’altezza dei fianchi. Colpì l’accolito prima che potesse farlo lui e lo colpì ancora in testa. Quello crollò a terra ed Eönwë tirò la lancia che aveva in mano verso il Valarauko.

Con un ruggito, lui si mosse verso Eönwë e sollevò il braccio della frusta.

Eönwë non vide Nielikki, perché altri due accoliti gli corsero incontro. Quando si mosse per schivarli, una freccia gli volò vicino all’orecchio e si schiantò sul pavimento di pietra, l’asta rimbalzò con un suono secco.

«Andatevene di qui!» disse Eönwë in Esterling e prese la lancia dell’accolito svenuto. «Non vedete quel demone di fuoco in mezzo alla piazza? Credete che vi risparmierà solo perché adorate il suo signore?»

«Gli stiamo dando una mano» disse uno degli accoliti.

Eönwë avrebbe voluto ridere, ma fu più efficace colpire i due accoliti alle gambe e ancora in testa. Fuori altri due.

La frusta di fuoco si schiantò a un soffio dal viso di Eönwë.

Si voltò verso il Valarauko e trovò Nielikki _aggrappata_ al suo collo. Com’era possibile? La lancia gli era passata attraverso– Forse aveva capito.

Si avvicinò a grandi passi al Valarauko, che ruggì e sollevò di nuovo la frusta.

Eönwë partì di corsa, piantò le lance per terra e si lanciò con i piedi verso il petto del Valarauko. Volò dritto contro di lui e–

Contatto!

Il Valarauko crollò indietro con un ruggito rabbioso e la folla urlò, spaventata.

Nielikki rotolò via, ma la frusta le schioccò addosso ed Eönwë sentì il suo dolore nel profondo.

_Nielikki!_

_Sto bene_ , giunse da lei, ma la sensazione di dolore non era scemata.

_Occupati di Alatar._

Lei sollevò il viso verso di lui, mentre Eönwë saltava sul polso del Valarauko e lo sentiva concreto, quasi fosse stato fatto di carne e magma.

_Non posso lasciarti da solo._

Nielikki si rimise in piedi e saltò cavalcioni sul collo del Valarauko.

Il Valarauko ruggì ancora. Sollevò le braccia, scalzando Eönwë, e agitò la frusta in aria, mentre con l’altra mano afferrò Nielikki e la strinse in pugno.

L’urlo che lei lanciò vibrò attraverso Eönwë, col rumore di ossa rotte e pelle bruciata quando la frusta le si avvolse intorno.

_No!_

Il Valarauko lanciò Nielikki verso il tempio e lei si schiantò sulle scale, come un manichino spezzato.

La cercò attraverso il legame.

Silenzio.

La frusta calò su Eönwë, che serrò i denti e sollevò le mani davanti a sé.

Doveva _estinguerlo_.

Eönwë afferrò la frusta tra le mani e il fuoco si estinse al contatto con la sua pelle, come se fosse stato nel suo corpo Maiarin.

Qualsiasi cosa Corweth gli avesse dato, era fenomenale.

Eönwë strappò la frusta dalla mano del Valarauko, che urlò sofferente, e lanciò un’occhiata al corno ancora abbandonato poco più in là. Era singolare che nessuno ci si fosse ancora avvicinato. Nessuno degli accoliti era corso a raccoglierlo, erano spariti con Alatar. Che fosse l’aria nera che lo circondava?

Avrebbe potuto fare un tentativo–

Con la frusta, Eönwë colpì alle gambe il Valarauko, che vacillò e ruggì ancora. Questo era molto interessante.

Se avesse colpito il corno?

Gli occhi sul Valarauko crollato in ginocchio, Eönwë mosse qualche passo verso il corno, il necessario perché la frusta lo raggiungesse. Poi sollevò il braccio e calò la frusta sul corno.

Un ruggito fece tremare la terra.

Con uno schiocco, la frusta svanì e il Valarauko mosse qualche passo verso il corno, prima dissolversi a sua volta, con un ruggito finale.

Ecco a cosa si era ridotto il grande Gothmog, terrore di Endórë: uno spirito senza parole e legato a un corno.

Eönwë strinse gli occhi.

Corno che _non_ sarebbe finito in mano di Corweth.

Annunciato dal rumore di zoccoli sulla pietra, un cavaliere corse verso il corno.

Eönwë scattò in avanti, ma un altro cavaliere lo raggiunse, una lancia puntata contro di lui.

_Eru, assistimi._

Il primo cavaliere si calò e afferrò il corno al volo e dalla folla si levarono urla e ordini di tornare a posto, miste a richieste di vendetta. Il cavaliere con la lancia aggirò Eönwë e lo superò, mentre il primo fuggiva col corno.

Erano uomini della Fonte?

Accoliti si disposero in una linea armata di alabarde dalla lama lunga. Erano diversi da quelli che aveva visto fino a quel momento: avevano sempre la testa rasata e tuniche semplici e nere, ma il collo e le braccia che spuntavano dalla stoffa grezza erano coperti da fasci di muscoli.

Eönwë lanciò uno sguardo al tempio, dove Nielikki giaceva sulla gradinata di pietra nera. Alatar si sedette al suo fianco e le accarezzò la fronte. Ci fu un guizzo, la testa di Nielikki si mosse.

Era viva?

La cercò, ma dal legame non giunse niente.

Due accoliti guerrieri si fecero avanti.

Ora Eönwë aveva un motivo in più per liberarsi di loro.

 

* * *

 

Una mano rugosa le accarezzò la fronte. Stava diventando ridicolo. Questa volta, la schiena urlava di dolore dopo l’atterraggio sulle scale del tempio, ma lei non aveva la forza per darle voce.

Si sarebbe aspettata una guarigione più rapida col rénshēn, ma forse la veste non riusciva a star dietro ai maltrattamenti.

Niel aprì gli occhi sul viso preoccupato di Alatar.

«Non avresti dovuto combatterlo, Nielíqui» le disse.

Niel avrebbe voluto spingerlo via. Non poteva sopportare quegli sguardi, quando era lui la causa di tutto questo.

Eppure, sembrava davvero preoccupato.

«Sei ferita?»

Niel rivolse lo sguardo ad Alatar. «Potrei avere la schiena spezzata».

Alatar sgranò gli occhi.

«Ma si sta ricomponendo, fa solo male» si affrettò a rassicurarlo, per qualche oscuro motivo.

«Ti è stato dato del rénshēn, vero?»

Niel strinse gli occhi. «Lo stesso che hai preso tu, direi».

Lo sguardo di Alatar non vacillò. Sì, lo aveva preso. E ora che Niel ci faceva caso, non aveva tossito una volta da quando era salito sul palco.

«Cosa vuoi fare con quel Valarauko?»

Alatar sospirò. «Volevo che si incarnasse in Eönwë–».

«Cosa?» Niel sollevò la testa e una scarica di dolore le percorse la schiena. Si abbandonò indietro e inspirò a fondo.

_Calma, Niel, non sforzarti più del necessario._

Strinse i pugni, lo sguardo fisso sopra di sé, alle colonne che reggevano il tetto del porticato.

«Ti rendi conto che sarebbe negromanzia?» gli disse, mantenendo il tono di voce basso.

Alatar non fiatò.

«Come credi di poterlo controllare?»

«Il corno serve a quello».

Una ragione in più per distruggerlo, invece di consegnarlo a Corweth.

«Era questa la vendetta che avevi in mente per Pallando? Scacciare Eönwë dalla veste e prestarla a un Valarauko?»

«Tu preferisci sempre uccidere, invece di trovare altri usi per i tuoi nemici».

Già. Infatti lui l’aveva usata come una nemica. E Niel era così sciocca da volerlo ancora vivo da condurre a giudizio.

«È l’unico modo–» cominciò Alatar.

Niel ringhiò. «Ami _così tanto_ questa gente da infliggere loro altre creature di Melkor?»

«Non ho altri poteri, Nielíqui».

Niel abbassò gli occhi su Alatar, col volto scuro e le narici allargate. Non aveva alcuna ragione per essere così indignato.

«Non dovresti avere altri poteri, era quello il punto di questa veste e della vostra missione».

«Cosa credevi che potessimo fare con questi corpi da vecchi? Con i nostri poteri così ridotti da essere ridicoli?» Alatar si passò una mano tra i capelli bianchi. «Tutto era teso al nostro fallimento, _tutto_ , ma non potevamo accettarlo. Per una volta che ci è stata data la possibilità di fare qualcosa per questa gente–».

«Ma non in questo modo, Alatar. Non radunando eserciti e dichiarando guerra all’Ovest. Lo ha già fatto Sauron e avete saputo che fine ha fatto».

Alatar scosse la testa, con un sospiro. «I nostri piani sono più elaborati e lungimiranti di così. Non ho mentito quando ho accettato le tue condizioni».

Oh, Niel avrebbe voluto tanto credergli. Ma non avrebbe commesso due volte lo stesso errore.

«Quindi i vostri piani così lungimiranti contemplavano il discendente di Khamûl? Come rientra un Valarauko in tutto questo, Alatar? Perché coinvolgere certe forze? Questo vostro Principe non ha eserciti?»

Alatar trattenne una risata. «Credi che gli eserciti bastino? Non ha neppure i fondi per mantenere questi eserciti. Ha bisogno di qualcosa di più potente e _subito_ ».

Le urla della gente erano diverse, non più spaventate, ma rabbiose. Niel sollevò la testa, appena un po’, e rivolse lo sguardo alla piazza. Il Valarauko non torreggiava più nello spiazzo davanti al palco, solo il capo biondo di Eönwë e una fila di teste rasate di accoliti.

«Perché ti preoccupi per lui?»

Niel chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò la testa indietro.

Non voleva vedere Alatar e fargli capire più del dovuto. Anche se lui si stava prendendo cura di lei, come era sempre stato durante le cacce, quando qualcuno era rimasto ferito. Ma, questa volta, quelle attenzioni non la confortavano.

«Volevi ucciderlo per quello che ha fatto a Pallando e ora ti preoccupi per lui?»

C’era rabbia nella voce di Alatar.

Ma lui non _capiva_.

_Tu, Eönwë, sei un fallimento e un traditore._

Niel aprì gli occhi e fissò Alatar.

Lui serrò la mascella.

«Come posso permettermi di giudicarlo? Come posso decidere che _lui_ merita la morte?» disse Niel. «Non sono migliore di lui! Cosa ho fatto durante le Cacce Selvagge, se non credere che uccidere cose avrebbe rimesso tutto a posto? Questa è stata la _sua_ Caccia Selvaggia e chi può capirlo meglio di me?»

Gli occhi le pizzicarono. Niel li richiuse e premette le labbra tra loro.

«Ascoltati! Non ti permetti di giudicarlo, di porti al di sopra di lui, di sentirti nel giusto, mentre a me parli di negromanzia con quel tono di accusa, come se io non stessi cercando di portare avanti ciò che abbiamo iniziato durante quelle Cacce Selvagge» disse Alatar, la voce venata di rabbia. «La differenza è che tu non hai accettato che i tuoi metodi sono inefficaci e le tue ragioni mere illusioni, mentre Pallando ed io abbiamo trovato la giusta via».

Niel strinse i denti.

«Sì, Nielíqui, perché tu continui a lottare contro cose su cui non hai alcun potere. Non vedi come l’influenza di Melkor è in ogni cosa? Si è infiltrato anche nell’Araldo di Manwë e in te. Ti credi davvero migliore di me, o di Pallando?

«Noi almeno stavamo cercando di fare qualcosa di concreto _per l’Est_ , non per noi stessi. Anche quando tu eri solo assetata di sangue e suonavi i corni della Caccia Selvaggia, per vendicare torti che non avevi subito ed errori che non avevi commesso, noi eravamo preoccupati per questa gente.

«Tu hai continuato a credere i tuoi sensi di colpa più importanti di quel che succedeva a queste terre. È lo stesso comportamento che hanno avuto i Valar, più e più volte: hanno pensato prima alla loro coscienza e poi si son resi conto di aver usato come burattini coloro che volevano proteggere».

La schiena smise di dolerle ma Niel sentì una fitta alle costole, quando inspirò a fondo per calmare il battito del cuore e quella voglia di tirare una testata ad Alatar. Non ne poteva più di aspettare!

«Non ti stai dando troppa importanza, Alatar?» disse Niel, fuori dai denti. «Sei stato mandato a liberarli dall’influenza di un nostro pari, non a governarli. Perché è quello che stai facendo e non è tanto meglio di ciò che aveva fatto Sauron a Númenórë. Ora vuoi pure spedirli contro Aman?»

Alatar trattenne una risata. «Sentiti!»

Niel inspirò piano, finché non la colpì un’altra fitta alle costole, ed espirò, e ancora. Le tremavano le braccia per la voglia di scattare intorno al collo di Alatar e non ascoltare più quelle parole rivoltanti. Doveva calmarsi.

Le sembrava di sentire Pallando, quando in quel ricordo di Eönwë aveva fatto discorsi simili, con quel tono provocatorio che ricordava altri seguaci di Melkor.

Alla fine, erano davvero tutti simili? Dopotutto lei non si era comportata meglio con Corweth nel Dorwinion, e rimpiangeva di averlo fatto. Così come anche Eönwë non sembrava più così orgoglioso e sicuro di sé per aver ucciso Pallando.

Forse in ciò che aveva detto Alatar c’era un fondo di verità.

Ma questa volta lei avrebbe fatto la cosa giusta. Verso Eönwë e verso Alatar, anche se non era riuscita con Pallando.

Solo allora Niel notò uno sferragliare al di là del palco. Alzò la testa ed Eönwë sollevò la lancia per bloccarne tre di altrettanti accoliti. Lui stava continuando a combattere e lei era lì, bloccata sulla scalinata del tempio.

Doveva muoversi.

Niel puntellò il gomito destro sul gradino e strinse i denti quando i muscoli tra le costole lanciarono una fitta. Un braccio di Alatar le corse intorno alle spalle e lei sollevò gli occhi sul suo viso.

Non sperava di ottenere qualcosa con quel comportamento, vero?

«Dovrai venire comunque con me ad Aman» disse Niel. «La mia missione è portarti a giudizio e lo farò».

Alatar la guardò, qualcosa di morbido negli occhi, sotto la fiamma che brillava al fondo. Non era sparita solo la tosse, ma molte rughe si erano appianate e c’era forza vera in quel braccio che la teneva, non come il primo giorno.

Due accoliti si fermarono al fianco di Alatar, tenendo una cassa _molto_ familiare tra loro.

Oh, no.

«Come richiesto, Conquistatore dell’Oscurità».

Alatar rivolse un cenno del capo agli accoliti, che posarono la cassa su un gradone e si allontanarono. Il suo braccio lasciò le spalle di Niel e recuperò il bastone da terra, ma non diede segno di voler aprire la cassa.

Niel si sollevò anche sull’altro gomito e, proprio in quel momento, Eönwë atterrò di peso sul palco, la pelle che luccicava per l’olio che gli era stato gettato addosso, un misero gonnellino intorno alla vita e la lancia in mano.

Gli occhi brillavano e tutta l’aria intorno a lui crepitava, come attirata dal potere appena contenuto dalla veste.

«Conquistatore dell’Oscurità» urlò Eönwë, in Esterling, e camminò verso di loro.

Alatar sollevò il mento.

«Credi davvero che un demone di fuoco possa aiutare questa gente?»

Niel sgranò gli occhi. Cosa stava facendo? Era pazzo? Non aveva capito, a Calahvac, che fare simili scenate era proprio quello che Oromë le aveva pregato di _non_ fare?

Niel afferrò il braccio di Alatar, che la guardò.

«Alatar» disse Niel. Si sollevò a sedere e le costole le lanciarono una fitta di dolore, ma era già più debole rispetto a prima. Gli afferrò il polso. «Basta con tutto questo. Ricorda cosa mi hai promesso. Annuncia il tuo ritiro. Lascia l'Est nelle mani dei Secondogeniti.

«Torna a casa».

Alatar lanciò un’occhiata a Eönwë, che saltò giù dal palco e si fermò ai piedi della gradinata.

«Questa è la mia casa, Nielíqui».

Alatar le rivolse uno sguardo con la fronte corrugata. «E questo è il mio corpo».

Si liberò dalla sua stretta, le puntò contro il bastone e si voltò verso la piazza.

«Non ci sarà altro per me, né ad Aman, né su Arda».

Alatar la colpì, facendola ricadere indietro, la pietra del bastone la bruciò attraverso i vestiti, e lui scese la gradinata senza uno sguardo.

Niel aprì la bocca per chiamarlo, ma qualcosa a destra attirò il suo sguardo.

La cassa era aperta.

_No!_

 

* * *

 

« _Arretra!_ »

Sembrava un vecchio malato ma, quando lo colpì col bastone dalla pietra nera, Alatar gli dimostrò di non esserlo. Un’onda di tenebra brucò l’aria, cozzò col suo spirito e sbalzò Eönwë indietro verso il palco.

Alatar discese le scale con passo lento e pesante, scacciò gli accoliti accorsi in suo aiuto e si lanciò contro Eönwë, armato solo di bastone e circondato di tenebra. Una fiammella nera ai suoi occhi, appena avvolta in una veste di carne vecchia e rugosa.

Eönwë non era stanco, ma non era stato pronto a _questo_.

Nielikki era ancora distesa sui gradini, ma l’aveva vista muoversi e attraverso il legame sentiva un tremito spaventato.

Cosa le avevano fatto?

Eönwë falciò l’aria vicino alla testa di Alatar, che si scostò di lato, ma una ciocca di capelli bianchi volò via.

«Fammi vedere quanto il tuo falso dio è dalla tua parte» disse Eönwë, badando che la voce arrivasse almeno fino alle prime file della folla.

Alatar batté il fondo del bastone per terra e la sfera in cima si fece, se possibile, più nera e carica di tenebra, mentre l’oscurità intorno a lui si assottigliava.

«Il Signore di Tutto ha grandi piani» disse Alatar, a gran voce. «Piani che continueranno anche dopo di me».

Un battito di zoccoli sulla pietra si avvicinò da sinistra ed Eönwë fece giusto in tempo a saltare indietro, prima che una sciabola tagliasse l’aria davanti al suo viso. Il cavaliere voltò il cavallo bianco e Alatar calò il bastone verso la spalla di Eönwë.

Non lo aveva ancora toccato, ma la tenebra già arrivava sotto la veste e bruciò lo spirito. A denti stretti, Eönwë afferrò il legno del bastone e lo torse, mentre il cavaliere gli correva di nuovo incontro.

Un dolore liquido dietro la schiena gli strappò un urlo, ma l’imprecazione del cavaliere e il rapido svanire del dolore gli dissero quel che c’era da sapere.

Eönwë girò su se stesso, tirando con sé il bastone e Alatar, e spinse la sfera contro il fianco del cavallo, mentre calava la lancia di taglio sul fianco scoperto del cavaliere.

Alatar lo calciò allo stinco e torse il bastone. Eönwë perse la presa, ma lo colpì alla testa con l’asta della lancia di ritorno dal cavaliere. Alatar grugnì e mosse un passi indietro.

Il cavallo bianco nitrì e si impennò.

Eönwë rinserrò la presa sulla lancia e si voltò verso Alatar, i sensi tesi a cogliere una ripresa del cavaliere.

«Hai intenzione di resistere ancora a lungo, prima di consegnarti alla giustizia?»

Alatar inarcò le sopracciglia e gli occhi si scurirono. «Non so di cosa parli. Non riconosco il giudizio dei vostri falsi dèi».

E con quello, mosse un passo in avanti e spinse il fondo del bastone verso lo stomaco di Eönwë.

Era ora di rimuovere l’arma di troppo.

Eönwë si spostò di lato, sollevò la lancia e la calò. Tranciò un grosso pezzo del bastone con la punta e Alatar vacillò per la forza del colpo.

Ma era distratto da qualcosa alle spalle di Eönwë.

Il cavallo nitrì e Alatar sgranò gli occhi. Se voleva distrarlo, non ci sarebbe riuscito.

Eönwë afferrò Alatar per il polso e roteò su se stesso, per gettarlo per terra. Allora vide anche lui il cavaliere calare la sciabola contro una donna molto alta, col viso nascosto da un velo verde scuro come gli abiti.

Con una piroetta, la donna colpì il cavaliere al fianco con l’arco stretto in mano.

Alatar si alzò.

«Lascialo!» urlò e lanciò il bastone mozzato contro la donna.

La sfera nera la colpì alla schiena a lei crollò in ginocchio a terra. Dal legame provenne un picco di preoccupazione e una freccia volò dalla folla ai piedi del cavaliere. Poi un’altra affondò nel tessuto largo del pantalone.

Il cavaliere si voltò verso la folla, mentre la donna sollevava la testa verso Alatar. Sotto il velo, gli occhi erano spalancanti.

Allora Eönwë vide cosa bruciava al fondo.

Órenírien!

Con un balzo in avanti, lei afferrò le redini del cavallo e sfilò la freccia dal pantalone del cavaliere, che rivolse il viso verso di lei e, infine, smontò.

Alatar si voltò e, con un urlo, si lanciò contro Eönwë, che si spostò di lato e lo lasciò passare oltre. Dopo pochi passi, Alatar vacillò, si fermò e tornò alla carica.

Senza il bastone non era _nessuno_.

Eönwë si spostò di nuovo di lato, ma Alatar non vacillò questa volta e l’aria intorno a lui sembrava più densa, in maniera diversa da quando aveva avuto il bastone.

Un pugno gli volò verso il viso ed Eönwë lo spinse via con colpo di lancia, afferrò il polso e capovolse Alatar sulla pavimentazione. Senza lasciargli il braccio, gli premette un piede sullo stomaco.

«Desisti e consegnati a Nielíqui».

Alatar aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Eönwë gli premette il piede contro il petto e gli strappò il fiato.

«Lei farà di tutto perché tu venga trattato in modo giusto».

Alatar scoppiò a ridere. «I Valar non possono giudicare quello che non capiscono».

Eönwë afferrò il fronte della tunica nera di Alatar, lo sollevò e lo lanciò verso il palco. La gente lanciò un urlo, mentre i pali che reggevano il palco tremarono sotto il colpo.

Due accoliti corsero contro Eönwë e altri a raccogliere Alatar.

« _Lasciatelo a me_ » ordinò Alatar, dal fondo della gola, e la sua voce si estese come un boato nello spazio vuoto intorno al palco.

Gli accoliti si fermarono e si guardarono l’un altro, ed Eönwë sollevò le sopracciglia ad Alatar. Aveva i capelli bianchi in disordine, nello sguardo bruciava una rabbia feroce, ma si risollevò da terra con una forza che non era di quel corpo vecchio e rugoso.

I suoi stessi seguaci erano sconvolti, le bocche aperte e gli occhi sgranati.

Eönwë poteva ammirare la determinazione con cui si ostinava a combatterlo. Ma, in tutta onestà, era disarmato, cosa voleva fare altro? Agitare ancora i pugni contro di lui?

Doveva farlo arrendere, per Nielikki, ma Eönwë non era certo di quanto potesse colpirlo e ferirlo prima di superare il limite. Non voleva ripetere l’errore fatto con Pallando.

La mano di Alatar sparì tra le pieghe della tunica e riemerse stretta intorno a un martello da guerra, la testa grossa e tozza. Nelle mani del Boia era sembrato troppo grande e pesante, ma in quelle di Alatar era leggero e _giusto_.

Eönwë sgranò gli occhi.

Nielikki lo aveva avvisato che il Secondo Martello degli Inferi era tornato da Alatar.

«Non tornerò con te o con Nielíqui» disse lui. «Rifiuto il giudizio».

Mosse un passo avanti e corse verso Eönwë, il Martello stretto in pugno. A pochi passi da lui, levò il braccio.

Eönwë saltò verso destra e affondò con la lancia in direzione di Alatar. Lo graffiò al fianco, ma una martellata si abbatté sulla lancia e la mandò in frantumi. Schegge volarono intorno a loro.

Per tutte le cime delle Pelóri.

Una freccia fischiò davanti al viso di Eönwë e lui lanciò un’occhiata nella direzione da cui era arrivata. Il cavaliere era tornato in groppa al cavallo e, al suo fianco, Órenírien abbassò l’arco.

Cosa–

Uno spostamento dell’aria ed Eönwë si lanciò indietro.

Il martello si schiantò sul pavimento e fece schizzare frammenti di pietra in tutte le direzioni.

Eönwë rotolò via, ma Alatar gli fu di nuovo davanti e sollevò il braccio.

Doveva–

Il Martello calò dritto su Eönwë.

Un’ombra si parò tra loro. Una treccia sfuggì dalla crocchia, lungo la schiena di Nielikki. Le mani di lei strinsero il polso di Alatar e bloccarono il Martello a mezz’aria.

«Non voglio colpirti, Nielíqui» disse Alatar, gli occhi sgranati, il fiato corto.

Da Nielikki provenne solo un ringhio basso e spinse le braccia in avanti, verso Alatar.

Eönwë indietreggiò, per lasciarle spazio. Non la voleva da nessuna parte vicino a un’arma del genere. Non si fidava di Alatar.

Il Martello si fece un pollice più vicino a Nielikki.

_No, no!_

Eönwë si alzò da terra. Doveva trovare un’arma. Doveva aiutarla. Doveva–

Un ruggito e uno scricchiolio liquido.

Il corpo di Alatar crollò a terra, il cranio spaccato. Materia pallida mista a sangue si sparse tra i capelli bianchi e sul pavimento.

La folla urlò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmh tante situazioni spinose dal punto di vista canonico. Il Balrog non è particolarmente spinoso, una volta intuito il principio che c’è dietro (voglio però capire se emerge dalle scene, perciò taccio per ora). Quel che mi ha dato più grattacapi è stata la “magia” da Istar di Alatar.  
> Ora, gli unici Istar che abbiamo visto fare magia sono Gandalf e Saruman e, a parte Gandalf che dice che ha bisogno di partire da qualcosa (nel Passo del Caradhras, per intenderci), negli scontri tra i due sembra giocare un ruolo importante la parola. Niente effetti pirotecnici (tranne quando si tratta dei fuochi d’artificio di Gandalf, che di magico hanno nulla, direi quasi), e in questo caso con il rénshēn di mezzo a fare da... catalizzatore, diciamo, dello spirito Maiarin sulle vesti mi sembrava consono che questo scontro tra spiriti si sentisse in qualche modo.  
> Mi sembra di blaterare a caso, la pianto qui!
> 
> Quando a Gothmog: Niel ha senso che lo chiami in Sindarin perché ne ha scoperto il nome solo durante la Guerra d’Ira, ma teoricamente Eönwë lo conosce da prima e dovrebbe usarne il nome pre-Lato Oscuro o quantomeno la versione Quenya. Da un lato, introdurre un nuovo nome in mezzo all’azione mi sembrava fuoriluogo, dall’altro ho trovato Osambauko su Tolkien Gateway, ma senza fonti (grazie Mel per l’aiuto nella ricerca delle fonti: four occhi is meglio che two!), perciò alla fine ho preferito tenermi sull’old boring Gothmog.
> 
> In qualsiasi caso, ho deciso che nell’ultimo capitolo raccolgo le domande di worldbuilding sparse tra le reccy e rispondo a tutte (a meno che la risposta sia spoiler!). Non riesco a garantire risposte a tutte le reccy, ma almeno a questo posso, dai!
> 
> Passo è chiudo.
> 
> Nota della alfabeta: ora basta splatter, più pomici per tutti!
> 
> Grazie a chi legge e chi segue, e un bacione a chi commenta ♥
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	22. Capitolo XXII. Trovati e smarriti

_Non ci sarà altro per me, né ad Aman, né su Arda._

Il cadavere di Alatar aveva un sorriso sulle labbra, come se trovasse divertente avere il cervello sparso sulla pavimentazione della piazza di Doragzûl. Come se fosse stato tutto un suo piano.

Il Martello le scivolò a terra e Niel sollevò le mani.

Erano linde, non c’era nemmeno un grumo di sangue, come se non avesse ucciso il suo amico di sempre.

Il compagno di tante cacce.

_Nielikki._

Un braccio le avvolse le spalle e Niel si ritrovò stretta contro Eönwë. Era vivo. Era caldo, odorava un po’ troppo di olio, ed emanava luce ai suoi occhi. Una luce leggera, che filtrava sotto pelle. La luce degli Ainur.

Le labbra di Eönwë le accarezzarono la fronte e un singhiozzo sfuggì dalla bocca di Niel.

Era vivo.

Almeno lui.

 _Soprattutto_ lui.

Eönwë era tutto intorno a lei, una carezza contro la sua mente, un sussurro di conforto. La stringeva, temeva che sarebbe sparita dalle sue braccia.

Temeva il giuramento.

Niel strofinò il viso contro il suo collo. Anche lei lo temeva. Meritava qualsiasi punizione, ma non la voleva. Voleva solo restare lì, tra le braccia di Eönwë e dimenticare tutto il resto.

Ma aveva fallito la sua missione e il suo giuramento, non aveva vendicato Pallando, anzi, aveva ucciso Alatar! Ed era ancora lì. Non stava sognando.

Com’era possibile?

Strinse le braccia intorno ai fianchi di Eönwë.

 _Resta qui_ , le disse. _Non lasciarmi._

I rumori intorno a loro tornarono di colpo.

La gente urlava di dolore e rabbia. Zoccoli di cavalli girarono intorno a loro, sempre più numerosi. Li avrebbero uccisi? Li avrebbero catturati?

Il rénshēn bruciava ancora nel suo stomaco, le avrebbe dato la forza di combattere qualsiasi guerriero mortale. Ed Eönwë aveva sconfitto il Valarauko, cosa sarebbero stati per lui un po’ di uomini che agitavano le spade? Nulla.

Un odore di resina e cuoio.

Niel sollevò il viso e si voltò verso di lei, _la traditrice_.

«Lemyarë» ringhiò.

Eönwë abbassò le braccia e Niel lasciò passare attraverso il loro legame quel che lei aveva visto dalle scale del tempio. E di più.

Gli mostrò Lemyarë che non combatteva contro Khamûl, che tendeva l’arco contro di lui e lo mancava solo perché lui si era spostato in tempo. Gli lasciò rivivere i discorsi sulle foreste che morivano per colpa dei commerci della Fonte.

Lui si tese, mentre Lemyarë si fermò a due passi da loro e lanciò un’occhiata rapida al Martello degli Inferi.

Niel si chinò e lo afferrò.

Lemyarë voleva prenderlo? Magari lo avrebbe usato contro di lei. Tanto non le riusciva difficile tradire la sua stessa sorella, né sacrificare l’Araldo di Manwë su un rogo dedicato alla Tenebra.

Era niente per Lemyarë. Non le provocava nessun senso di colpa, a giudicare dall’aria placida con cui la guardava.

«Nielíqui, bisogna riporlo nella sua custodia».

Niel strinse gli occhi. «Niente che non possa fare anche io» disse. «E me lo porterò a Ovest».

«Bisogna distruggerlo» disse Eönwë. «La mia spada potrebbe aiutare».

Niel gli lanciò un’occhiata. «Non credi di poter fare qualcosa col potere a cui ti dà accesso il rénshēn?»

Eönwë sbatté lo sguardo. «È quello che mi ha dato Corweth?»

Niel annuì e fissò Lemyarë. Quello che aveva preso anche lei, per essere già in piedi.

 _Sua sorella_ era arrivata preparata e non aveva pensato di avvisarla.

«Potrei provare» disse Eönwë.

Un battere di zoccoli li obbligò a voltarsi e il cavaliere, Khamûl Quarto, si avvicinò a loro. Girò il cavallo di fianco, la testa verso Niel ed Eönwë e sfonderò la sciabola.

«Non posso farvi lasciare questa piazza impuniti» annunciò a gran voce.

Intorno a loro, le voci dei cavalieri del deserto si levarono esultanti.

«Forse non hai capito di avere a che fare con forze al di sopra di voi mortali» disse Eönwë e fece un passo per mettersi davanti a Niel.

Questa volta, lei non aveva nulla da ridire su quelle affermazioni arroganti di Eönwë. Ormai avevano dato nell’occhio, erano rimasti pochi dubbi sulla loro identità ed era stato l’unico modo per fermare i progetti di Alatar.

Fingere di essere altro era inutile.

Oromë se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione.

Sempre ammesso che l’avrebbe perdonata per le morti di Alatar e Pallando.

«Ho ben chiaro di avere a che fare con emissari dell’Ovest» disse Khamûl, strinse appena gli occhi e fece un segno con la mano. «Portateli nel tempio».

Lemyarë sollevò le mani aperte ai lati delle spalle e Niel strinse gli occhi.

«Segui le sue istruzioni» disse Lemyarë in dialetto Kinn.

Niel strinse il Martello e si rivolse a Khamûl.

«Seguiremo i tuoi uomini nel tempio, a condizione di avere la cassa di questo martello e poterlo portare con me».

 _Altrimenti_ , restò non detto.

Khamûl piegò la testa di lato, gli occhi contornati di khôl si strinsero appena. Al suo fianco comparve l’uomo in tunica nera, il volto ancora coperto.

«Sono loro?»

Khamûl annuì appena e si rivolse a uno degli accoliti che si erano fatti largo tra i cavalieri.

«Portatele la cassa di quel martello».

L’uomo in nero scoprì la testa e rivelò un volto squadrato, la mascella marcata da una linea di barba scura e riccia e i capelli così corti che le punte erano appena ondulate.

«Non importa cosa siete venuti a fare in queste terre» disse l’uomo, «non potete far nulla per fermare l’avanzata di Khamûl».

Lemyarë chinò appena il capo. «Non hanno intenzione di farlo, Halzalam».

Niel guardò l’uomo, questo Halzalam, che sembrava tanto fedele a Khamûl Quarto eppure non ne aveva mai sentito parlare, né aveva letto di lui nelle lettere. Che ruolo aveva in tutto questo?

«Non siamo venuti qui per i progetti politici del tuo signore» disse Eönwë. «Ma per riprendere quel che è nostro. I Protettori dell’Est erano proprio come noi, prima di incarnarsi in quelle vesti da vecchi».

Halzalam sgranò gli occhi. «Perché dovrei credervi?»

«Perché hai due occhi per vedere». Eönwë ghignò.

Halzalam sollevò lo sguardo verso Khamûl, che taceva dall’alto del suo cavallo bianco.

Due accoliti si fecero largo con la cassa del Martello e la deposero aperta davanti a Niel. Lei fece loro segno di allontanarsi e si chinò per riporre il Secondo Martello degli Inferi e chiudere il coperchio. Le sicure scattarono al loro posto e Niel si risollevò con la cassa tra le braccia. Era leggera come un libro.

Khamûl fece segno a quattro cavalieri, che si mossero in avanti.

«Conduceteli nel tempio. Mi occuperò di loro a breve».

Prima di seguire i cavalieri, Lemyarë gettò un’occhiata a Niel, come se si aspettasse che lei avrebbe opposto resistenza.

Poteva stare tranquilla, non aveva intenzione di fare altre scenate davanti alla piazza. Con tutto il rénshēn che aveva ancora in corpo, loro erano l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni.

Quanto a Lemyarë…

Niel serrò la mascella e strinse la cassa contro il petto, per poi incrociare lo sguardo di Eönwë.

 _Non mi piace tutto questo_ , le disse.

Nemmeno a lei. Ma al momento era fondamentale non perdere il Secondo Martello degli Inferi. Già avevano perso quel corno di Valarauko, c’era un limite a quanti artefatti malefici potevano lasciare liberi per l’Est!

Seguirono i cavalieri su per le scale del tempio, mentre Khamûl a cavallo e Halzalam salivano sul palco.

Urla di gioia si levarono dalla folla e tra queste Niel ebbe la sensazione di sentire “ _Halzalam, Halzalam, Halzalam!_ ”

«Fratelli e sorelle» disse Halzalam e la folla si placò. «Oggi abbiamo assistito al vero volto dei nostri nemici dell’Ovest. Ci hanno privato di entrambi i nostri Protettori, hanno cercato di piegarci, ma non ci fermeremo qui!»

Altre grida dalla gente in piazza e Niel gettò uno sguardo oltre le spalle. Non erano gli stessi numeri di prima della comparsa del Valarauko, ma erano ancora molti e si stavano stringendo di nuovo intorno al palco, le espressioni rapite dall’uomo in nero.

Non poteva essere un comune accolito. Doveva essere un sacerdote.

«L’opera dei Protettori dell’Est non finisce qui, perché Khamûl Quarto ed io intendiamo portare avanti–».

Il silenzio all’interno del tempio inghiottì le grida della piazza e il portone si chiuse alle loro spalle. Il fuoco bruciava ancora e i cavalieri fecero un giro nella navata, seguiti dal rumore ovattato degli zoccoli.

Lemyarë andò a sedersi sul gradino sotto le colonne interne, rivolta al fuoco. Tutta calma e tranquillità.

Come se non avesse tradito la sua fiducia. Come se non stesse andando contro tutto quello in cui aveva detto di credere. Come se non fosse una sconosciuta in un corpo familiare.

Come poteva, dopo tutto quello che era successo in piazza?

Eönwë si fermò di fianco a Niel, anche lui con lo sguardo su Lemyarë.

«Non credevo potesse arrivare a supportare la Tenebra» le disse.

«Nemmeno io».

Aveva creduto di essersi sbagliata, che Lemyarë non fosse coinvolta nella consegna di Eönwë ad Alatar. Ma poi aveva interrotto qualsiasi attacco a Khamûl quando le era stato detto di fermarsi.

_Il Principe è pronto e abbiamo l’assistenza del Corvo._

Eönwë le lanciò un’occhiata, un sopracciglio inarcato a quei pensieri, e Niel gli porse la cassa.

«Non lasciarla andare a qualsiasi costo».

Lui annuì, su e giù col mento, la mascella serrata. Poteva sentire cosa le stava montando dentro. E lei non stava facendo nulla per nasconderglielo. Il sangue le pulsava nelle orecchie e le mani si strinsero a pugno, con uno spasmo incontrollabile.

«Lemyarë».

La voce di Niel tuonò nella navata.

«O dovrei chiamarti _Corvo_?»

Lemyarë girò la testa di profilo per guardarla oltre la spalla.

Pochi passi, e Niel la raggiunse. Le afferrò il collo della tunica, la sollevò e la sbatté alla colonna più vicina. Negli occhi di Lemyarë lampeggiò la luce di un tempo, solo un attimo, nonostante avesse preso anche lei il rénshēn.

«Cosa credi di fare?» ringhiò Niel.

Lemyarë le strinse le mani intorno al polso.

Con un ringhio, Niel la allontanò dalla colonna e la sbatté di nuovo contro la pietra, per poi lanciarla contro la parete opposta. Non le lasciò il tempo di rialzarsi: la raggiunse, si mise cavalcioni su di lei e le tirò un pugno in faccia.

«Mi hai tradita!»

Lemyarë la colpì al fianco e Niel lo sentì a malapena, il dolore ovattato, tutti i suoi sensi concentrati sulle nocche. Calò di nuovo il pugno sul viso di Lemyarë, le colpì il naso di lato e qualcosa di caldo le bagnò la mano.

«Ancora una volta dimostri di non capire, Nielíqui».

Niel colpì ancora il viso di Lemyarë.

«Ti ho chiesto un favore» disse Niel. « _Uno_ ».

Si tirò indietro e strinse la mano intorno al collo di Lemyarë, che le afferrò il polso e con una spinta di fianchi cercò di rovesciarla. Ma la sua presa non era più ferrea come quella della Cacciatrice che era stata un tempo. Era _diminuita_.

Ed era scesa a tradirla in quel modo…

« _Perché?_ »

Il Valarin scivolò via dalle sue labbra con naturalezza, quella singola parola aspra nel silenzio della navata. Uno zoccolo contro la pietra attirò l’attenzione di Niel: i cavalieri della loro guardia si erano avvicinati, ma nessuno osava dire qualcosa, avevano gli occhi sgranati e un paio di loro si lanciava occhiate nervose.

Niel sollevò Lemyarë e la sbatté contro la colonna, strappandole un sibilo dalla bocca.

«Perché hai consegnato Eönwë ad Alatar? Cosa ti ha promesso?» Niel agitò Lemyarë. «Ti sei lasciata sedurre anche tu dalle falsità della Tenebra?»

Lemyarë sputò saliva mista a sangue verso Niel, che scostò la testa di lato ed evitò di farsi colpire in viso.

«Mi fa schifo solo che tu possa pensarlo» disse Lemyarë.

«Non mi stai dando molte spiegazioni» rispose Niel. «Sapevi anche che Khamûl stava mettendo in piedi un commercio di reliquie parallelo a quello della Fonte. Lo sapevi e, nonostante tutti quei discorsi sulle foreste primordiali, lo appoggi, vero?»

«Non hai capito _niente_ ».

Niel allontanò Lemyarë dalla colonna e la sbatté di nuovo per terra. Non aveva capito niente, lei. _Non vedi come l’influenza di Melkor è in ogni cosa?_ La girò sulla schiena e la tenne giù con un piede tra le scapole.

Lemyarë girò la testa di lato, il naso rosso e gonfio, e la guardò con la coda dell’occhio. «Credi davvero che sia la stessa cosa? Sei una sciocca».

«Un commercio di artefatti maligni rimane sempre tale, non importa chi c’è dietro. Almeno la Fonte non è devota alla Tenebra!»

Lemyarë strinse i denti.

«Senza Alatar e Pallando, quelle reliquie sono tutte inerti» le disse. «Smettono di fare danno».

Niel sbuffò. «Lo saranno anche quelle della Fonte, ora che non ci sono più quei due a _benedirle_ ». Premette il piede contro la schiena di Lemyarë. «Hai tradito la mia fiducia, Lemyarë. E per cosa? Per cosa hai tradito _tua sorella_?»

Lei le rivolse uno sguardo duro. Un tempo l’avrebbe piegata, ma ora non più.

«Per il _mio_ popolo, Nielíqui».

Il suo–

Niel ritrasse il piede. «Sono tua sorella, Lemyarë! Siamo nate dallo stesso pensiero, siamo due facce dello stesso spirito».

Lemyarë emise un sibilo dolorante.

« _Smettila_ di chiamarmi Lemyarë, _smettila_ di aggrapparti a qualcuno che non c’è più». Si girò di lato e si batté una mano al petto. «Io sono _Limya-ri_ , da molto tempo ormai. Morakiravi e io abbiamo il compito di proteggere la nostra gente. A _qualsiasi_ costo.

«E qui nell’Est, non c’è nessun esercito divino a venirci in soccorso».

Niel rilassò le spalle. «Siete stati invitati a Ovest. Avete fatto la vostra scelta, ma potete sempre cambiare idea».

« _No!_ »

L’urlo di Lemyarë echeggiò nella navata e Niel mosse un passo indietro.

«Perché dobbiamo correre a nasconderci tra le vostre gonne per ogni problema? Credi davvero che non abbiamo più nessun orgoglio?»

Niel pestò un piede per terra. «Non si tratta di nascondervi tra le nostre _gonne_ , si tratta di sapere che c’è un fine a questi compromessi. Quando non vale più la pena di soffrire e siete stanchi di vedere tanta morte, c’è un posto in cui potete trovare la pace di cui avete bisogno».

«La pace non ha nessun sapore quando non hai lottato per ottenerla».

La voce di Morwë obbligò Niel a voltarsi. Era di fianco a Eönwë, le braccia incrociate sul petto, il volto scuro. Era di nuovo il Quendë che aveva protestato con tanta foga contro l’invito di Oromë. Era lo stesso Quendë di cui Órenírien si era innamorata e per cui era diventata Lemyarë.

Quella vista _bruciava_.

«Il sapore del sangue è migliore?» Niel strinse i pugni. «Scendere a patti indegni della vostra stirpe le dà un sapore più dolce?»

«Non si tratta di scendere a patti. Si tratta di vivere nelle terre in cui il nostro popolo è nato e cresciuto. In cui mi sono svegliato e in cui Limya-ri ed io ci siamo incontrati. Perché dovremmo abbandonare tutto per la beatitudine di cui parli?

«Come se non ricordassi le storie di chi quella beatitudine l’ha rifiutata e ha preferito tornare nelle terre degli avi a _morire_ ».

Niel scosse il capo. «Stai semplificando una storia che non ha nulla di semplice».

« _Può_ essere così semplice».

Lemyarë si mise a sedere. Il rénshēn era ancora in circolo, perché il contorno dei lividi sul suo viso era verdognolo.

«Non provare pena per noi» disse Morwë e lasciò andare le braccia lungo i fianchi. «Questa è la nostra scelta e siamo consapevoli delle conseguenze».

Niel guardò Eönwë, il suo viso l’unico conforto che poteva trovare intorno a lei. Il corpo era ancora scosso dalla rabbia che aveva riversato su Lemyarë. Se piani dei Kinn-lai e Alatar fossero andati a buon fine, Eönwë non sarebbe stato lì con lei. Non le avrebbe sussurrato attraverso il legame: _Sono con te_.

«Non posso giustificarvi, Morwë» disse Niel. «Credevo di potermi fidare solo di mia sorella in queste terre e _chi_ mi ha tradito nel peggiore dei modi?»

Morwë chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo.

Lemyarë si mise in piedi.

«Se avessi promesso di tenere Morwë al sicuro da chi lo voleva uccidere, e poi glielo avessi consegnato a tua insaputa, come ti sentiresti?» le chiese Niel.

Lemyarë lanciò uno sguardo verso Eönwë e tornò a guardarla.

«Non è la stessa cosa».

Niel avrebbe voluto urlare. «Sì che lo è» riuscì a dire.

«Mi avresti strappato Morakiravi _per sempre_ ».

Niel indicò la cassa tra le braccia di Eönwë. «E perché credi che Alatar avesse quel martello?»

«Voleva usare Eönwë come corpo per il demone di fuoco, per dare a Khamûl il vantaggio necessario per concludere la guerra il prima possibile» disse Lemyarë. «Per riportare _la pace_ il prima possibile. Il Martello _non_ doveva entrare in gioco. Voi avete rovinato i piani e lo avete spinto a quel punto. Lui non ti avrebbe fatto del male, Nielíqui. Voleva solo Eönwë e la Fonte, e gli hai tolto entrambi!»

Niel trattenne un ringhio. «Come avrei potuto stare ferma con l’esistenza di Eönwë a rischio?»

Le porte del tempio si aprirono e le urla della folla accompagnarono l’ingresso di Khamûl. I cavalieri si strinsero intorno a loro, mentre lo sguardo di Khamûl passava tutti in rassegna. Si fermò solo un attimo in più sul viso di Lemyarë.

«Interrompete qualsiasi discussione, abbiamo un po’ di cose di cui parlare e poco tempo per farlo» disse Khamûl. «Mi avete messo in una situazione molto scomoda, là fuori».

Le porte si richiusero alle sue spalle.

«Ora, parliamo».

 

* * *

 

Khamûl sembrava molto a suo agio in mezzo a loro, come se lo spettacolo a cui aveva assistito in piazza e il viso di Órenírien non fossero per lui fuori dall’ordinario. Ma, dopotutto, Eönwë ricordava come gli aveva parlato davanti a quel carretto di reliquie.

Non era un uomo che temeva molte cose.

Forse, però, temeva quelle sbagliate.

Nielikki si fermò di fronte a Eönwë, con Khamûl alla sua destra, e aveva ancora la mano sinistra scura per il sangue suo e di Órenírien. La luce che le brillava negli occhi non contribuiva a darle un aspetto rassicurante.

Morwë prese una mano di Órenírien nella sua e lei si poggiò a lui con una spalla, il viso appena ammorbidito sotto i lividi. Lui ora era tranquillo, come se poco prima non fosse stato teso e sofferente nel guardare la sua compagna sotto i colpi di Nielikki.

«Non mi piace quel che avete fatto là fuori».

Nielikki guardò Khamûl con le sopracciglia inarcate.

«A me non piaceva quel che stava combinando il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità» disse lei e portò le mani sui fianchi. «Conquista i territori che vuoi qui a Est, ma ferma quel commercio parallelo di reliquie».

«Siete emissari della Fonte?»

Eönwë trattenne una risata e Khamûl gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa.

«Tu eri sospetto allora e lo sei ancora adesso» gli disse.

«Preferirai non sapere cosa sono davvero» disse Eönwë. «Ma ti posso assicurare che con la Fonte non abbiamo nulla da spartire. Quelle reliquie, invece, sono una pessima idea. Il demone di fuoco che hai visto in piazza è solo una piccola parte di quel che potete attirarvi addosso con questi commerci».

«Non temo i servitori del Signore di Tutto» rispose lui, l’espressione determinata e serena. «Ho bisogno di soldi per mantenere un esercito».

Nielikki sospirò. «Il primo Khamûl lo ha fatto senza soldi».

 _Non dirgli che aveva l’appoggio di Sauron in persona, magari_ , le disse Eönwë, con un’alzata di sopracciglio.

Nielikki gli mandò quella che sarebbe stata una gomitata nel fianco.

«Non vedo quale altro sostegno potrei trovare senza i soldi del commercio di reliquie. La vostra sceneggiata ha anche compromesso la mia alleanza pubblica con voi Sempregiovani».

«Loro non sono Sempregiovani» disse Órenírien.

Neppure lei lo era, ma meglio non farlo notare.

«Puoi giustificare le loro azioni come quelle di emissari dell’Ovest».

Nielikki emise un ringhio basso che Khamûl parve non notare, ma Órenírien sì e deglutì.

«Ai nostri occhi, siete tutti uguali» disse Khamûl e indicò Nielikki. «Lei somiglia a uno dei vostri contatti e se non avesse quella strana luce negli occhi, la crederei una della vostra gente».

Il che era più di quanto chiunque altro avrebbe notato.

«Disapprovo questa alleanza» disse Nielikki. «La Tenebra ha già controllato voi Secondinati una volta. Che i suoi emissari principali siano distrutti, non mette al riparo da una seconda _Nómeraxë_. Quanto ci vorrà perché la loro lunga vita vi provochi odio e invidia?»

Khamûl annuì. «Preoccupazioni lecite, ma _Morintur_ e _Rómestámo_ – immagino voi li conosciate così», il Quenya suonò esotico nell’accento Esterling e Nielikki lanciò un’occhiata allarmata a Eönwë, «mi hanno fatto capire che i numeri dei Sempregiovani sono molto diminuiti. Noi mortali abbiamo la superiorità numerica e quel che ha salvato i Sempregiovani dall’estinzione è stata la segretezza in cui hanno vissuto».

Nielikki aprì le braccia per sottolineare quelle parole.

«È quello che dico anch’io. Ogni volta che un Sempregiovane si è fatto notare, lo avete ucciso. Scoprire che ne esistono molti di più e che hanno la faccia tosta di uscire allo scoperto–». Nielikki scrollò le spalle.

«Un unico sovrano nell’Est, nostro alleato, ci permetterebbe di avere la protezione necessaria per sopravvivere e sfuggire alle persecuzioni» disse Órenírien. «Le tribù separate sono preda di superstizioni e faide che finiscono sempre per coinvolgere anche noi, anche se ci teniamo alla larga e ci spostiamo. Non possiamo essere del tutto invisibili in una terra che non ha le più foreste di un tempo. Siamo nudi e vulnerabili».

«Perché non andate nelle giungle del Sud?» disse Nielikki. «C’è chi si trova bene lì!»

Órenírien chiuse gli occhi e fu Morwë a parlare: «Non abbiamo più notizie dal Sud. Meno di prima».

«L’invito a Ovest sarà sempre valido» disse Eönwë.

«I Sempregiovani devono essere parte integrante del mio regno». Khamûl incrociò le braccia sul petto, per nulla intimorito dagli sguardi puntati su di lui. «Se i Sempregiovani hanno interesse che l’Est sia unito per poter sopravvivere, faranno di tutto perché non crolli e io non voglio che, con la mia morte, l’Est torni diviso».

«Perché dovrebbe essere diverso da _Nómeraxë_ , questa volta?» disse Eönwë. «Perché dovrebbe essere diverso quando avete voi il potere, rispetto a quando lo avevano i Sempregiovani? Avrete anche il potere di dar loro la caccia».

«Perché dovrebbero dare la caccia ai loro alleati?» disse Órenírien.

Nielikki corrugò la fronte. «Vi state offrendo come loro cani da guardia?»

Órenírien e Morwë non abbassarono lo sguardo, ma lo tennero fisso su Khamûl. Eönwë scosse il capo. Non avrebbe ottenuto nulla di buono.

«L’alleanza è fallita in pubblico» disse Khamûl, «ma in segreto può essere ancora valida».

Negli occhi di Órenírien si accese la speranza e lei si raddrizzò.

«Avremmo entrambi molto da guadagnare da un accordo segreto».

Órenírien annuì. «Sarebbe una buona via di mezzo».

«Quel tuo sacerdote saprà di questo accordo?» disse Eönwë e si voltò verso Khamûl. «Perché lui sì che potrebbe rivoltare il tuo popolo contro la nostra gente. L’ho già visto capitare».

Khamûl sollevò il mento. «Halzalam mette il bene dell’Est davanti a tutto. Chi è con noi, non ha da temere».

Eönwë guardò Nielikki, che inarcò un sopracciglio. Lei non era mai stata a Númenórë, ma poteva rivedere attraverso di lui Tar-Calion in tutto il suo splendore, con l’ombra di Sauron al fianco. Era una visione difficile da dimenticare e la dinamica tra Khamûl e Halzalam, dall’esterno, lo riportava dritto a quell’epoca.

Che Khamûl avesse pronunciato i nomi Quenya dei Protettori dell’Est gli lasciava un sapore amaro in bocca.

Quanto sapeva davvero?

Quanto gli avevano raccontato Alatar e Pallando?

Dopo le conversazioni tra gli accoliti poco prima, Nielikki aveva idee pessimistiche.

«Che parte avete in tutto questo?» chiese Khamûl, lo sguardo su Eönwë e Nielikki.

Lei aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Lemyarë fece un passo avanti.

«Nessuna, non fanno parte di nessuna tribù, e non resteranno in queste terre a lungo».

Nielikki inspirò a fondo. Invece Khamûl annuì e guardò Eönwë.

«Credo di sapere a cosa ti riferisci. Ma quel che ti ho detto l’altro giorno è tutto vero».

Perché ci teneva a farglielo sapere?

«Non ho altro da dirvi, al momento. Vi consiglio di aspettare il termine delle cerimonie all’interno del tempio» disse Khamûl. «Non vorrete farvi vedere dalla gente di Doragzûl».

E con quelle parole, si voltò verso il portone, ne aprì un battente e uscì sotto il colonnato esterno.

La folla non aveva smesso di vociare.

I quattro cavalieri scesero da cavallo e uno di loro fece segno a Nielikki e Lemyarë.

«Avete sentito il comandante, restate qui».

«Per favore, non picchiatevi ancora» disse un altro, a mezza voce.

Nielikki strinse la testa nelle spalle e Lemyarë annuì.

Eönwë mosse un passo avanti e il primo uomo gli puntò il dito contro.

«Anche tu, fermo lì».

Eönwë strinse la cassa sotto un braccio e sollevò l’altra mano all’altezza della spalla. «Vorrei cercare quel che mi è stato tolto quando sono stato catturato». Non poteva lasciare la spada in giro. E avrebbe potuto approfittare di quell’attesa per distruggere il Secondo Martello degli Inferi.

Nielikki gli trasmise la sua approvazione. L’uomo strinse gli occhi.

«Puoi seguirmi per tenermi d’occhio, se non ti fidi» disse Eönwë.

«Vado con lui» si fece avanti Nielikki. «E non è negoziabile».

L’uomo guardò gli altri tre cavalieri e tornò a rivolgersi a loro. «Andremo tutti» disse. «Hai idea di dove cercare?»

 

 

Un accolito li aveva indirizzati verso la stanzetta – più un magazzino – in cui Alatar aveva fatto portare i vestiti, la sacca e la spada di Eönwë. Ma se aveva trovato le prime due cose, della spada non c’era traccia.

Nielikki si guardò intorno con la fronte corrugata e annusò l’aria.

«Ci sono troppi odori, molti accoliti credo, Alatar, Corweth addirittura, ma chissà a quando risalgono, è tutto confuso» disse lei. «E l’olio che hai addosso mi sta stordendo».

Eönwë si liberò del gonnellino e recuperò i pantaloni. Infilò una gamba e poi l’altra, dando un altro sguardo intorno. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di un bagno per togliere quell’olio, ma al momento era troppo felice di tornare nei suoi abiti.

Trovare parte delle sue cose in uno stanzino troppo piccolo aveva un aspetto positivo: solo lui e Nielikki erano entrati, mentre Órenírien, Morwë e i cavalieri di Khamûl erano rimasti fuori.

«Abbiamo preso il Martello e perso la tua spada» brontolò Nielikki e gli porse la camicia.

Eönwë la afferrò e infilò le braccia nelle maniche.

«Non mi piace che sia sparita» disse. «E c’è ancora in giro quel corno».

Nielikki mugugnò. «Corweth lo voleva, lo ha chiamato Corno di Gothmog».

«Lo ha chiesto anche a me e quello somigliava proprio a Gothmog, nonostante non indossasse una veste».

Nielikki lo guardò. «Il suo stesso spirito ha assunto la forma della sua vecchia veste?»

«Si identificava in un Valarauko, non sono sorpreso». Eönwë indossò la tunica e ne chiuse i bottoncini sul petto. «Non capisco come sia potuto arrivare fin qui. Non è morto a Ondolindë?»

«Così sapevo anch’io». Nielikki gli porse la fusciacca. «Ma se Corweth lo stava cercando così tanto, vuol dire che da queste parti si sapeva della sua esistenza».

«E, insieme al Martello, è una delle poche reliquie che girano a essere genuina».

«Nemmeno questo mi conforta. Alatar e Pallando possono essere fuori gioco, ma se ci sono veri artefatti maligni, è troppo tardi per fare qualcosa».

Eönwë le rivolse un mezzo sorriso.

«Tu stessa mi hai detto, a più riprese, che non tocca a noi risolvere i problemi dell’Est. Non crederai che questo mi impedirà di ricordartelo a mia volta, vero?»

Nielikki arricciò il naso e gli mostrò i denti, in un ringhio giocoso.

«Per ora, gli Esterling non hanno più due Maiar che camminano tra loro e corrompono artefatti di dubbia provenienza e abbiamo battuto lo spirito di Gothmog. Abbiamo un po’ ignorato le indicazioni di Oromë, ma è stato per il meglio».

«È andato tutto per il meglio, sì».

Ma Nielikki non era d’accordo. Gettò un’occhiata fuori dalla porta e si mosse avanti e indietro nello sgabuzzino. Nella sua mente si ripetevano delle parole che le aveva detto Alatar.

_Non vedi come l’influenza di Melkor è in ogni cosa? Si è infiltrato anche nell’Araldo di Manwë e in te._

Eönwë vedeva la verità in quelle parole, ma rifiutava di asservirsi a Melkor perché lui sembrava essere in qualsiasi cosa. Dopotutto, ricordava come era stato ai tempi della Musica e lui era sceso in Eä proprio per quello.

Forse allora non aveva messo in conto che sarebbe stato toccato anche lui dalla discordanza di Melkor, ma ora... ora non gli importava. A meno che non gli avesse strappato Nielikki.

« _Tu_ sei ancora qui» disse Eönwë. « _Io_ sono ancora qui. Com’è possibile?»

Nielikki si fermò, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo.

«Non lo so. Ma non ti avrei mai ucciso, Eönwë» disse lei e gli puntò lo sguardo addosso. «Anche se eri disposto a morire, come avrei potuto convivere con me stessa sapendo di averti punito per qualcosa che avrei fatto anch’io al tuo posto?»

«Nielikki–».

Lei girò la testa di scatto verso la porta. Órenírien e Morwë erano appena al di fuori dello stanzino, il volto di lei con un aspetto migliore rispetto a prima, i lividi giallastri e il naso di un rosso più scuro.

«Voglio parlarti» disse Órenírien.

Nielikki guardò Eönwë. Non voleva parlarle, ma doveva farlo. Voleva davvero salutare sua sorella così?

 _Un pugno mi sembra un ottimo saluto_ , disse Nielikki.

Eönwë inarcò un sopracciglio. _Nate dallo stesso pensiero, due facce dello stesso spirito...?_

 _Per Sunda_ , gli concesse lei.

Nielikki sospirò e annuì.

Órenírien entrò nello stanzino e Morwë le fu subito dietro. Ora lo spazio era diminuito, al punto da essere soffocante. Ma quella sensazione non veniva da Eönwë.

«Era malato, sai?» disse Órenírien.

Nielikki non rispose. A chi si riferiva?

«Alatar» specificò Órenírien. «Il suo corpo stava cedendo e lui aveva trovato la forza necessaria solo nel rénshēn».

«Tu conoscevi l’effetto del Corno, vero?» disse Nielikki. «Sapevi che il rénshēn avrebbe contrastato la sua musica e sei arrivata preparata alla festa».

Órenírien serrò la mascella.

«È stato il Conquistatore dell’Oscurità a fornircelo» disse Morwë. «Anche quello che ti abbiamo dato quando sei svenuta per il veleno».

«Perché ci state dicendo questo?» disse Eönwë.

Nielikki emise un verso nasale. «Stanno cercando di giustificarsi».

«Non intendo giustificarmi» disse Órenírien. «Quel che abbiamo fatto è per il bene del nostro popolo e non intendo chiedere scusa per nessuna delle nostre scelte.

«Ma devi sapere la verità su Alatar. E Pallando. Perché poteva non essere afflitto dallo stesso male, ma stava morendo anche lui».

Nielikki guardò Eönwë, con una supplica negli occhi. Voleva fuggire da quella stanza. Non voleva ascoltare oltre.

 _Devi farlo, Nielikki_ , le disse. _Dobbiamo ascoltare tutto._

Lei gli afferrò la mano, Eönwë gliela strinse, e Órenírien li scrutò.

«Alatar sarebbe morto presto, distrutto dalla malattia» continuò lei. «Non aveva alcuna intenzione di sopravvivere a lungo, soprattutto dopo la morte di Pallando. Voleva compiere un’ultima azione eclatante che dimostrasse che il Principe aveva il supporto del Signore di Tutto e portasse la gente a sostenerlo senza dubbio alcuno, mettendo da parte le divisioni tra tribù per il bene dell’Est».

«Non era necessario tutto questo. Gli avevo chiesto di ritirarsi dopo la Festa della Liberazione, non era troppo» disse Nielikki.

«Lo ha fatto». Órenírien sollevò un angolo della bocca. «A modo suo. Non avrebbe accettato un’altra via di uscita.

«E ha lasciato il posto a un uomo del Principe, molto apprezzato per le sue capacità di fare proseliti e per gli studi di medicina. Halzalam è un uomo di cultura, sarà un buon gran sacerdote per il culto, ancora di più perché non ha poteri reali».

Nielikki chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo. Eönwë le strinse più forte la mano, mentre cercava di venire a patti con quelle parole. Col loro significato. Ma dopotutto Órenírien era stata chiara, non era più l’Araldo di Oromë rimasto in Endórë. Lei era la signora dei Kinn-lai e la politica dell’Est la toccava fin troppo da vicino.

La voce di Oromë echeggiò nella testa di Eönwë e le sue parole bruciarono come se fossero state rivolte a lui.

_Non puoi far nulla. Nemmeno per Lemyarë._

 

* * *

 

Khamûl li lasciò andare solo dopo il tramonto di Anar e le porte del tempio si aprirono sulla piazza deserta. Uscirono tutti e quattro, il volto coperto, accompagnati dal Principe in persona e Halzalam.

Niel aveva digerito il rénshēn da ore, ormai, ma la brezza fresca della sera che filtrò attraverso il velo le strappò comunque un sospiro. L’aria nel tempio era stata così soffocante e gli sguardi cauti degli uomini di Khamûl e di Lemyarë avevano contribuito a renderla tale.

«Non mi piace il vostro culto» disse Eönwë. «Con l’andare del tempo, corromperà il regno che volete creare e non ve ne accorgerete nemmeno».

Negli occhi di Halzalam brillò il divertimento. «Non vedo altri dèi degni di adorazione».

Niel fece un passo avanti e gettò un’occhiata a Khamûl. «Non potete mandare un’ambasciata a Ovest? Il re potrebbe apprezzare le idee che hai raccontato al mio compagno».

Khamûl tirò la bocca in una linea dritta.

«Non andrò a implorare chi ha approfittato della nostra debolezza dopo la guerra per assoggettare la nostra gente».

«Potrebbero essere cambiate molte cose in questi anni–».

Khamûl scosse la testa.

Eönwë le mise una mano sulla spalla. «Se vuole una trattativa, deve dimostrare di avere le forze per ottenere col sangue quel che chiederà attraverso la diplomazia».

«E sarebbe comunque necessaria una dimostrazione di forza, perché nell’Ovest non capiscono altro» aggiunse Khamûl.

Niel aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la mano di Eönwë strinse la presa. «Abbiamo già messo becco a sufficienza nella situazione dell’Est».

Già. Non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno parlare con Khamûl nel tempio.

«Vi ringrazio comunque per i consigli» disse Khamûl e porse la mano destra.

Gliela strinsero entrambi, prima Niel e poi Eönwë, e Halzalam chinò il capo verso di loro.

«Non dimenticherò questo incontro».

Niel lo scrutò. Gli occhi apparivano sinceri, ma era pur sempre un adoratore della Tenebra. Con Alatar e Pallando aveva avuto qualche sciocca illusione solo perché li aveva conosciuti come Cacciatori prima che come sacerdoti, con Halzalam non aveva scuse.

Però... Eönwë aveva ragione. Avevano già messo becco a sufficienza nelle faccende dell’Est, non poteva alzare un dito contro questo nuovo sacerdote. Quello successivo avrebbe potuto essere peggiore.

Niel rivolse un cenno del capo ad Halzalam, ma non vide se Eönwë fece lo stesso perché Lemyarë e Morwë erano qualche passo più avanti e si erano fermati ad aspettarli.

Credevano che li avrebbero seguiti? Non si erano accordati in proposito, dopo aver parlato nello stanzino.

Comunque Eönwë si incamminò verso di loro e Niel lo seguì.

_Hai lasciato qualcosa dai Kinn-lai?_

La voce di Eönwë risuonò nella sua testa.

_La mia sacca ce l’hai tu, le lettere le ho addosso, non avevo altro con me._

_Vuoi partire stasera?_

_Sì, ti prego._

Si fermarono di fronte a Lemyarë e Morwë. Lui la teneva a braccetto e lei aveva il naso scuro che spuntava dal velo, non era guarita del tutto da quando aveva smaltito il rénshēn.

«Se le cose dovessero mettersi male nell’Est e non voleste più morire qui, l’Ovest vi accoglierà a braccia aperte» disse Eönwë.

Lemyarë sospirò e girò la testa dall’altro lato, ma Morwë annuì.

«Ti ringrazio per l’offerta, lo faremo sapere a chi fosse interessato».

Eönwë gli porse il braccio e Morwë lo afferrò con forza.

«Se trovate la mia spada, c’è ancora un nostro emissario nell’Ovest, dove rimangono comunità di Primogeniti».

« _Nowë_?» chiese Lemyarë a Niel.

«No, lo troverai con il nome di _Glorfindel_ ».

Lemyarë la guardò. «È ancora qui?»

Niel annuì.

«Avete bisogno di cavalli?» chiese Morwë.

Eönwë guardò Niel e scosse la testa. «Ne acquisteremo due per strada».

 _O potremmo andare a piedi, non abbiamo fretta_ , aggiunse lui, con un tono curioso. Come se gli dispiacesse andarsene tanto presto. Niel ringraziò il velo che le copriva il viso o tutti avrebbero visto il sorriso segreto che le aveva tirato le labbra.

«Le stelle brillino sul vostro cammino» disse Morwë e portò una mano al petto.

Niel ed Eönwë lo imitarono e Lemyarë li salutò per ultima, in silenzio.

Forse Niel avrebbe dovuto sentirsi triste per quell’addio. Ma, mentre percorrevano la piazza e si infilavano nella via principale, quel che sentiva era vuoto.

Aveva perso tutti quelli per cui era venuta in quelle terre. Tornava sconfitta, a mani vuote... Magari era quella la sua condanna per il giuramento che aveva fatto nelle Aule di Nienna.

Eönwë intrecciò le dita con le sue e Niel lo guardò. No, non era del tutto una condanna.

 _Vorrei ben sperare_ , disse lui. _Visto che io consideravo_ te _la mia condanna._

Dall’oscurità di una stradina, un cavallo sbuffò e ben _otto_ zoccoli si fecero avanti, al seguito di una figura femminile. C’era un odore familiare con lei.

Eönwë e Niel si fermarono sui loro passi.

Sotto la luce delle stelle, Méllie sorrise.

«Vedo che siete in partenza».

Niel strinse la mano di Eönwë. «Dov’eri finita durante la Festa della Liberazione?»

Méllie strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Cose da fare, gente da vedere, e ora ho questo da consegnarvi». Mosse qualche passo avanti e le stelle illuminarono anche i due cavalli che erano con lei.

Il naso di Niel non l’aveva ingannata.

 _I Varnë_ , esclamò Eönwë e la gioia travolse anche lei, al punto che non capì dove finisse la sua e iniziasse quella di lui.

Méllie porse loro le estremità delle funi annodate al collo dei Varnë e, con un passo avanti, Niel le afferrò e tirò con sé i cavalli, che li raggiunsero con lo sguardo docile e le orecchie rivolte in avanti.

Eönwë si avvicinò a Tatyavarnë dal fianco e gli accarezzò il collo, con una risata bassa che riempì di calore il petto di Niel. Lei guardò verso Méllie, al di sopra della schiena di Minyavarnë.

«Ti ringrazio» le disse.

Méllie strinse la testa tra le spalle e distolse lo sguardo. «Indicazioni di Corweth».

Niel accarezzò il collo di Minyavarnë, che le brucò la manica dell’altra mano.

«Dov’è finita Corweth?» Si sarebbe aspettata di vederla. E avrebbe voluto ringraziarla, scusarsi per quello che le avevano fatto nel Dorwinion.

Méllie scrollò le spalle.

«Aveva cose da fare, niente di insolito» disse e si voltò. «Fate buon viaggio, ma evitate di passare dai villaggi».

Niel sbatté le palpebre. Se ne andava così?

«Méllie, aspetta!» la chiamò Niel e fece un passo avanti. «Ringrazia Corweth da parte nostra, per l’aiuto».

Méllie si fermò e la guardò oltre la spalla.

«E dille anche che ci dispiace per quel che le abbiamo fatto». Niel si umettò le labbra. «Non se lo meritava, nessuno lo merita. Ma senza di lei non avremmo trovato i Protettori dell’Est e senza di lei non saremmo qui, pronti per tornare a casa».

Méllie non rispose, rimase ferma, le spalle verso di loro.

«Glielo dirò» disse, infine, e sparì nelle ombre di un altro vicolo.

Niel rimase a fissare il punto in cui si era trovata Méllie.

Sentiva il petto più leggero, anche se non aveva potuto parlare a Corweth di persona. Non si era illusa che l’avesse aiutata per bontà d’animo, quella mattina, ma sentiva di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

«Sì, l’hai fatta», disse Eönwë.

Niel si voltò verso di lui. «Avrei preferito avere davanti lei, non una sua messaggera».

Negli occhi di Eönwë brillò il divertimento.

«Non hai potuto parlarle per un semplice motivo: è troppo impegnata a farci rimpiangere tutta questa gratitudine».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, siamo agli sgoccioli. Questo è il penultimo capitolo.  
> Sono tremendamente gnegna e mi sento già depressa. Considerando questa storia quante me ne ha fatte passare, speravo quasi di essere più esultante a questo punto.  
> E invece no! Mi tocca pure la tristezza. Ma guarda un po’ te.
> 
> Faccio delle piccole precisazioni: con “emissari dell’Ovest”, nell’Est (e nel Sud, pure, in realtà) intendono anche gli Elfi e persino gli Uomini dell’Ovest. Praticamente fanno un gran mischione, dovuto alla provenienza geografica e senza preoccuparsi particolarmente che siano Elfi o Uomini o, in questo caso, Maiar.  
> Detta male: è il modo “razzista” di chiamare chiunque venga da Ovest.  
> Nota della alfabeta: Gli emissari dell’Ovest ci rubano il lavoro!1!!!!!1!!1!!1
> 
> C’è forse ancora qualche nodo da sciogliere per Niel ed Eönwë, mentre per la gente rimasta nella Terra di Mezzo... eh.  
> Dopotutto ho altre due storie (e mezza...?) che devono seguire questa ;)
> 
> Grazie a chi legge, chi segue e chi lascia kudos ♥
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	23. Capitolo XXIII. Dubbi e cure

«Credevo fosse la veste appena indossata».

Niel si gettò una mano sulla fronte, mentre l’amaca ciondolava con la nave e contro il suo stomaco.

Eönwë ridacchiò e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. La stanza si piegò di lato, lui vacillò e la cassa del Secondo Martello degli Inferi strofinò sul pavimento di legno.

«La tempesta non ha aiutato neanche me» disse lui. «Però prima dormivi e ho preferito non disturbare».

L’amaca cedette vicino la testa di Niel, che sollevò lo sguardo per trovare Eönwë aggrappato e intento a scrutarla preoccupato.

«O forse avrei dovuto disturbarti. Hai sognato?» le chiese.

Niel annuì. Non aveva neanche più senso mostrargli _cosa_ aveva sognato. Era sempre la stessa scena, sempre quel momento durante la Festa della Liberazione. Il sangue. La veste di Alatar riversa a terra, gli occhi vuoti.

Eönwë le posò una mano sulla spalla e strinse appena.

«Ti faccio spazio?» gli disse.

Lui annuì e Niel tese il centro dell’amaca perché lui trovasse posto. Quando Eönwë sedette, lei gli rotolò addosso ridacchiando, la nausea e il cattivo umore spariti per un attimo. Tra altre risatine, si sistemarono meglio, finché non si trovarono entrambi inclinati verso il centro, le gambe in un groviglio e le teste vicine.

«Quando lascerai la veste, andrà meglio» disse Eönwë, tracciandole la linea della mascella con un dito.

«Non avrò bisogno di dormire, almeno».

Eönwë scosse la testa, un angolo della bocca sollevato.

«Dubito potrò sperare in altro sollievo» disse Niel, strofinando una gamba intorno alla sua. «Ho avuto mano nella morte di Alatar e non porto addosso alcun segno di quello che ho fatto. La coscienza sporca è il minimo che possa aspettarmi».

«Ci sono i Giardini di Lórien. Potremmo passare del tempo lì». Eönwë premette la fronte contro la sua. «Come Olórin».

Era una buona idea. Ma, in quel momento, aveva solo bisogno di parlarne. Con Eönwë e nessun altro. Lui aveva vissuto tutto con lei, lui solo la capiva.

«Lui non voleva seguirci, Eönwë». Non ebbe bisogno di specificare _chi_. «Non voleva chiedere perdono per nulla. Era convinto delle sue scelte e non gli importava che fossero sbagliate per tutto quello che era stato prima».

«Nemmeno Pallando era pentito». _E io sono stato ancora una volta uno strumento nelle mani di un servitore di Melkor_ , aggiunse Eönwë, senza parole.

Niel chiuse gli occhi e gli accarezzò una guancia.

«Dovevo riportarli indietro. Non era un compito così difficile».

«E io dovevo assicurarmi che tu lo facessi. Guarda dove siamo ora» disse Eönwë. «Sono cambiate molte cose, in questi anni. Anche Órenírien era del tutto diversa da come la ricordavo dai tempi in cui era lei l’Araldo di Oromë. Eppure c’era ancora qualcosa di lei nel cuore di Limya-ri».

Niel sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, che strofinò il naso contro il suo.

«Mi son sempre chiesto perché il suo posto lo avessi preso _tu_ , la sorella minore che aveva conosciuto solo l’assenza di regole nella selva. Che si circondava sempre di altri Cacciatori come se fosse incapace di far qualcosa da sola. Non mi avevi mai dimostrato grandi doti da Araldo».

Niel abbozzò un sorriso.

«Me lo son chiesta anch’io, per molto tempo» disse lei. «Non che ora mi sia più chiaro. Ma non so più perché credessi che mia sorella fosse migliore di me, né perché avessi bisogno di avere Alatar e Pallando con me in ogni momento, quando alla fine non vedevo quel che loro erano e volevano _davvero_ , ma solo quel che rappresentavano per me.

«Però perderli così…»

«Tua sorella non è persa».

Niel distolse lo sguardo.

«Certo, dopo averla presa a pugni volevi salutarla senza una parola, ma non mi sembrava offesa al punto da troncare del tutto i rapporti con te».

Niel non riuscì a mantenere l’aria contrita che aveva cercato di assumere: gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. Eönwë rise con lei e le premette le labbra sotto il mento, in quella parte che lei aveva lasciato scoperta. Gli avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle, mentre la risata li attraversava e li travolgeva.

Quasi fossero un tutt’uno.

E dire che aveva rischiato di perderlo, e perdere se stessa.

Perdere _loro_.

Nonostante i tre mesi che avevano impiegato a tornare a Osgiliath, ancora le sembrava tutto così irreale.

Eönwë le prese la mano con la sua e ne baciò il palmo.

Possibile che fosse bastato volersi sacrificare per lui per annullare quel giuramento? O era stata la morte di Alatar?

O c’era stato altro che lei non riusciva a capire?

«Quando consegnerò il Martello al Concilio dei Valar, racconterò loro quel che ti ho mostrato di Almaren e cosa ho fatto a Pallando».

Niel sbatté le palpebre. «Non è necessario–»

«Lo è per _me_. Ho bisogno di sapere che non ho segreti» disse Eönwë e chiuse gli occhi, strofinandosi la mano di Niel sulla guancia. «Voglio sentirmi in Aman come mi sento qui con te. Libero da un peso, libero di essere me stesso, senza la preoccupazione di nascondere cosa ho fatto. Avrò fallito e deluso i miei signori, ma non me ne vergogno più».

Niel aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva _cosa_. Il calore le aveva invaso il petto, così avvicinò il viso a quello di Eönwë e gli strofinò le labbra con le sue. Lui non le concesse di ritrarsi. Le passò la mano dietro la testa e aprì la bocca alla sua, leccò le sue labbra come se fossero coperte di miele e le strappò versi che si confusero con i suoi.

Non ricordava più perché si fosse rintanata in quella cabina, su quell’amaca. Forse era stato per la nausea, o forse era stato solo per avere questo ultimo momento con lui, prima di rimettere piede in Aman e abbandonare quella veste con tutte le sensazioni che le permetteva di provare.

Niel strinse il braccio sul fianco di Eönwë e aderì a lui col petto, lasciandosi coccolare dal suo calore. Era una codarda se voleva restare così per il resto di Arda?

Un colpo alla porta li trascinò di nuovo nella nave.

Eönwë girò la testa e rispose: «Sì?»

«Terra a vista» giunse la voce del mozzo.

Eönwë guardò Niel.

«Arriviamo».

Dei passi fuori dalla porta e furono di nuovo soli.

«Pensi di poter passare le ultime miglia sovraccoperta?» Eönwë sollevò un angolo della bocca.

Niel gettò le gambe giù dall’amaca, dall’altra parte rispetto a lui, e lo guardò da sopra la spalla. «Non prendermi in giro».

Eönwë ridacchiò e, quando Niel fu in piedi contro la parete, scese dall’amaca. Recuperò la sacca e gliela porse, poi prese la cassa del Secondo Martello degli Inferi. Niel gli passò una mano sotto un braccio, mentre uscivano, e lui non commentò in alcun modo.

Era strano vederlo senza la sua spada. L’aveva sempre avuta al fianco, era sempre stata una parte di lui a cui Niel non aveva fatto troppo caso. Ora che non si trovava più lì, si notava.

L’Araldo di Manwë senza la sua spada era una vista che in pochi avevano mai ammirato.

Eppure… Non sembrava indifeso, né debole.

Era solo diverso.

Le piaceva quell’Eönwë. Quanto era arrivato a piacerle quello che era stato, in tutto e per tutto, l’Araldo di Manwë.

Riemersero sovraccoperta e ormai l’oscillazione della barca era appena percettibile. A Ovest, la costa si estendeva lungo tutto l’orizzonte, le onde contro la scogliera erano pizzo di fattura Eldarin, le Pelóri una barriera tinta di oro, rosa e bianco.

Niel si appoggiò al parapetto, la nausea un vago ricordo al fondo dello stomaco. Eönwë le posò una mano al fondo della schiena e accostò la testa alla sua.

«Non avevo visto Aman, alla partenza» disse Niel.

«Nemmeno io. Non credo potrei mai confonderla con Endórë, ora che la vedo davvero».

No, era impossibile farlo. La luce stessa era più accecante e, persino in quella veste, i colori che tirava fuori dalla terra erano diversi, ricchi di sfumature mai viste da occhi incarnati.

Un’oscillazione della barca, e la sacca batté contro il fianco di Niel. Come a ricordarle che c’era qualcosa là dentro che non le apparteneva.

Niel aprì la sacca, vi infilò la mano dentro e sollevò la spilla verso Eönwë.

«Questa è tua».

Eönwë chiuse le dita di Niel sopra la spilla. «Conservala tu. Grazie a te, non ne ho più bisogno, e magari–». Distolse lo sguardo.

_Magari sarà un nuovo ricordo._

Niel guardò le loro mani unite. Avevano molti altri ricordi e quella spilla aveva fatto già abbastanza.

Si liberò dalla presa di Eönwë e la gettò in mare, verso poppa.

Forse l’avrebbe trovata qualcuno della Gente di Ulmo, forse le onde l’avrebbero sputata fuori dalle acque di Aman, di nuovo su Arda.

Non importava più.

Niel incontrò lo sguardo di Eönwë, gli occhi sgranati, una nuova leggerezza sul suo viso.

«Non sono una mangia-carogne».

Eönwë le lanciò un’occhiata, indeciso su come prendere quell’affermazione, e Niel sollevò il viso verso il suo e i loro nasi si strofinarono, i respiri si mescolarono insieme a ogni sfumatura di sollievo e affetto che provavano.

Dal porto, rintoccarono le campane per avvisare dell’arrivo di una nave. Circondate dalla Gente di Irmo in abiti opalescenti, due figure sul molo attirarono l’attenzione di Niel.

Oromë e Vána.

Di sicuro, si aspettavano di veder scendere con lei Alatar e Pallando, non due cavalli. Che la Gente di Irmo fosse già lì le dava la speranza di non dover affrontare subito i suoi signori.

Niel strinse un braccio intorno ai fianchi di Eönwë.

«Non credo di potercela fare» si lasciò sfuggire lei.

Eönwë le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. «Invece credo di sì».

Niel sollevò la testa verso di lui. «Ho fallito, Eönwë, proprio come Alatar e Pallando. Dovevo rimediare ai loro errori e invece io stessa ho causato la loro morte».

«Non vorrai prenderti la colpa anche per la morte di Pallando? Già trovo assurdo, dopo quello che ho visto e che mi hai raccontato, che tu creda di aver calato il Martello su Alatar».

Niel scosse il capo e tornò a guardare verso il porto.

Poteva quasi vedere Vána saltellare sul posto per l’anticipazione.

Non avrebbe sopportato di vedere e sentire la sua delusione. Sarebbe stata quasi più sopportabile quella fredda e silenziosa di Oromë.

«Ricorda questo, Nielikki» disse Eönwë. «Sei ancora qui e non nel Vuoto. Qualcosa vuol dire, no?»

 

* * *

 

«Mi dispiace un po’ per il mantello, ma mi conforta che abbia fatto il suo lavoro» disse Ilmarë, gli occhi sul lavoro ai ferri che si era portata dietro. Per l’attesa fuori dal Máhanaxar, aveva detto.

«Diciamo che gli ho reso il lavoro difficile da svolgere» risposte Eönwë e il sospiro di Ilmarë gli comunicò che lei lo sapeva _benissimo_.

Eönwë strinse le mani contro gli spigoli della cassa. Era ormai inutile a contenere il potere del Secondo Martello degli Inferi, qualsiasi materiale e incanto fosse riuscito a contenere l’aria nera che lo circondava, aveva smesso di funzionare poche ore dopo l’arrivo in Aman.

La protezione che Eönwë aveva cantato era tutto ciò che aveva permesso a quell’artefatto di non attirare l’attenzione.

Ora, però, tutti avrebbero saputo.

Infine.

Era stato difficile aspettare un giorno nei Giardini di Lórien, prima di tornare dai suoi signori, e solo la presenza di Nielikki aveva reso quell’attesa sopportabile. Ma, ora, lei era ancora lì, a riparare lo spirito che aveva riportato più danni del suo, e non la sentiva più attraverso il legame.

«Sarà perché ho toccato il Secondo Martello degli Inferi?» aveva detto lei, escludendo di proposito la parte avuta nella morte di Alatar, non perché lei si sentisse meno responsabile di quanto fosse lui della morte di Pallando.

Eönwë doveva darle ragione, perché altrimenti anche lui avrebbe dovuto passare un bel po’ di tempo tra i salici e i laghi di Este, e invece era stato cacciato.

«La tua presenza qui non è più necessaria, Eönwë» gli aveva detto Irmo, nell’accompagnarlo all’uscita. «Distrai chi deve rimanere».

Meglio non discutere col Signore dei Sogni ma, dopo aver parlato al Concilio, sarebbe andato a visitare Nielikki. Nella speranza che fosse uscita dai Giardini di Lórien e fosse di nuovo nelle foreste a cui apparteneva.

Quel giorno non sarebbe arrivato mai abbastanza presto.

Aveva bisogno di lei, in quel momento.

«Vieni avanti, Eönwë».

La voce di Manwë tuonò sulla soglia del Máhanaxar.

Ilmarë abbassò i ferri e gli strinse una mano. «Non hai nulla da temere».

«Lo spero».

Eönwë inspirò a fondo e obbedì. Entrò nel cerchio di luce pallida e fredda e si trovò circondato dai troni dei Valar. Il Concilio non era completo. Solo i posti dei suoi signori, di Nienna, Námo, Oromë e Yavanna erano occupati. Non per questo Eönwë si illudeva di non essere osservato da tutti: gli assenti nel corpo erano lì con la mente, come un’increspatura nell’aria del Máhanaxar.

Oromë strinse appena gli occhi quando incrociò lo sguardo di Eönwë.

Lui si fermò al centro e si inginocchiò rivolto verso Manwë, per posare la cassa del Martello sull’erba.

«Rientri dalla tua missione nella Terra di Mezzo con notizie preoccupanti» disse Manwë. «L’Araldo di Oromë al momento non è disponibile a fare rapporto, ma anche tu hai qualcosa da dire».

Eönwë annuì, lo sguardo basso.

«Non ho le conoscenze di Nielíqui sui territori nell’Est della Terra di Mezzo, e viaggiare al suo fianco non è bastato a capire le dinamiche tra le popolazioni che la abitano, ma posso raccontare cosa ho osservato. Lei saprà fare un racconto più approfondito».

Dalla direzione di Oromë provenne un lieve sentore di soddisfazione.

«Prosegui».

Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo su Manwë e nei suoi occhi vide solo calore.

«Il culto della Tenebra ha assunto una nuova forma. Con la collaborazione di Alatar e Pallando, si è sviluppato un commercio di artefatti maligni, alcuni provenienti davvero dalla Terra Nera, altri falsi maledetti dai due Stregoni.

«Credevamo che il commercio fosse legato a una sola entità, la Fonte, ma Alatar e Pallando ne hanno sviluppato uno parallelo a supporto di un condottiero dell’Est, che si fa chiamare Khamûl Quarto e sostiene di discendere da uno degli Úlairi».

L’aria vibrò di irritazione, rossa e nera.

_Lo sapevo_ , tuonò la voce di Tulkas.

«Avete smantellato questi commerci?» chiese Yavanna.

Eönwë scosse il capo. «La morte di Alatar e Pallando fermerà la diffusione di nuovi artefatti maledetti, ma ce ne sono alcuni in giro che non sono contraffatti. Tra questi, abbiamo avuto a che fare con un corno di Valarauko che, secondo la Fonte, apparteneva a Gothmog.

«Alatar ha evocato lo spirito di Gothmog durante una festività dedicata alla Tenebra, e lo abbiamo battuto, ma ci è stato soffiato il corno da sotto il naso».

Yavanna schioccò la lingua contro il palato.

_Se c’è un corno, mi aspetto ce ne sia un secondo_ , disse Nessa.

«Possibile» disse Eönwë. «Ma lo spirito può essere legato solo a uno dei due».

«È comunque un corno di Valarauko» disse Oromë. «Speriamo solo che chiunque abbia avuto la pazienza di recuperare i due corni, non abbia preso altri ricordini dal corpo di Gothmog».

«La Fonte sembrava alla ricerca di questo corno e ci ha chiesto di recuperarglielo, cosa che non avremmo mai fatto. Ma questo lascia credere che il corno fosse famoso.

«Un artefatto molto meno noto e che abbiamo recuperato, è quello che ci è stato presentato come il Secondo Martello degli Inferi».

Eönwë aprì le sicure della cassa e ne sollevò il coperchio.

L’aria nera che lo impregnava era ben visibile e aleggiava come fumo intorno al martello e fuori dalla cassa. A contatto con la luce del Máhanaxar, sfrigolò e cessò di espandersi.

_Mairon_ , sbuffò Aulë.

Eönwë annuì. «Ne erano in possesso Alatar e Pallando e lo hanno inviato contro di me tramite un Avar. In seguito, Alatar ha cercato di usarlo per uccidermi durante la festività e ha finito per esserne vittima lui stesso».

«Era perduto» mormorò Oromë.

Eönwë lo guardò e lasciò che filtrassero verso di lui le immagini di quel momento durante la Festa della Liberazione. Quando Nielikki si era parata davanti a Eönwë per proteggerlo dalla distruzione, quando il corpo di Alatar, la testa fracassata, era crollato a terra.

«Dopo la morte di Alatar, non avevo più con me la spada, altrimenti avremmo distrutto questo martello prima di partire.

«Ma Alatar non è l’unico morto, dei due Cacciatori che avremmo dovuto recuperare».

Eönwë chinò il capo e chiuse gli occhi.

«Ho ucciso di persona Pallando».

E a quelle parole, lasciò andare tutti i ricordi che aveva custodito con tanta cura da quando aveva messo piede nel Máhanaxar. Mostrò loro Calahvac, come avevano trovato Pallando in piazza, le urla dell’uomo al rogo, l’incontro che aveva avuto quella sera. Mostrò loro la spilla che aveva perso, cosa aveva fatto mentre viaggiava da solo, gli occhi di Sahjal, il Secondo Martello degli Inferi levato contro di lui.

I ricordi di Almaren.

Si sarebbe aspettato sensazioni di fastidio da Oromë, Yavanna e Aulë, ma nessuno commentò il flusso di ricordi che stava riversando nel Concilio.

Tenne per sé solo quei momenti che erano stati suoi e di Nielikki. Voleva custodirli al fondo dello spirito, anche se attraverso i ricordi che lasciava filtrare lui stesso vedeva i suoi sentimenti messi a nudo. Non gli importava più di tanto che sapessero cosa provava per Nielikki, come non gli era importato quando l’aveva trovata indegna della sua posizione.

Solo che le sensazioni che aveva provato la sua veste quando lei lo baciava, o quando si erano accoppiati, lo sguardo di Nielikki quando si lasciava andare… tutto quello era prezioso e gli apparteneva. Nessun altro lo avrebbe mai visto, perché nessun altro avrebbe condiviso quell’esperienza in una veste, non con Nielikki.

E anche i ricordi di Arien, di Mairon, dei tempi di Almaren non avevano più lo stesso valore. Da quando li aveva mostrati a Nielikki, avevano smesso di essere così brucianti, ormai erano parte di lui, ma come lo era la sua spada, il suo mantello, la sua veste.

Mostravano chi era al mondo.

Che gli piacesse o meno quell’immagine che dava, erano ormai fuori da lui.

«Eönwë».

La voce di Varda gli fece sollevare lo sguardo, per vederla con le labbra tirate in un lieve sorriso.

«Sapevamo cosa ha significato per te il tradimento di Mairon» gli disse.

_Come se non vi avessi mai notati_ , sbuffò Aulë, ma nella sua voce si percepiva una risata. _Non mi sembra il caso di darti troppa pena per lui, non credevo che ti tormentassi ancora. Se qualcuno aveva responsabilità per le azioni di Mairon – e poi di quelle di Curumo – sono io._

«Ma, anche in quel caso, sarebbe ignorare che Mairon ha una sua volontà, come tutti noi, e che ognuno di noi fa delle _scelte_ , ogni attimo che passiamo in Eä» disse Yavanna e agitò la mano come per scacciare una mosca. Il bracciale d’oro scintillò. «Ho sentito che temevi cosa avremmo detto Aulë ed io, ma ti dai davvero troppa importanza, caro».

Eönwë percepì una risata vibrare nel suo spirito, ma il volto di Yavanna era immobile… se non fosse stato per una luce divertita negli occhi.

Oromë si alzò dal suo trono e fiori azzurri e rosa caddero ai suoi piedi.

«Ho bisogno di parlare con Nielíqui».

Il suo sguardo, però, era rivolto a Nienna, che scosse il capo.

«Non la sto trattenendo io» disse lei.

_Nielíqui lascerà i Giardini quando sarà il momento giusto_ , disse Estë e dalla sua direzione provenne una tale fermezza che Oromë non aprì più bocca, ma guardò Eönwë e gli rivolse un cenno del capo. Poi tornò a sedersi, lo sguardo assente, le dita intrecciate in grembo.

«Alatar e Pallando non avrebbero trovato posto in una cella in Mandos» disse Námo, il viso impassibile sotto il cappuccio nero. «Hanno seguito il loro destino, così come è riuscito a fare infine l’ultimo degli Istari».

Quella era una notizia confortante, per quando Eönwë non avesse mai avuto a che fare con Aiwendil.

«Ciò che ci hai raccontato sugli artefatti maligni è preoccupante» disse Manwë, distogliendo lo sguardo da Námo per rivolgerlo a Eönwë. «Sarà necessario richiedere l’intervento dell’ultimo emissario che ci rimane, perché scopra di più su questo corno e sulla tua spada, prima di tornare anche lui in queste terre».

Nel Máhanaxar si diffuse l’assenso di tutti i Valar.

«Puoi andare, ora» disse Manwë, con un sorriso.

Eönwë sgranò gli occhi.

Non avevano nient’altro da dirgli? Nessuna punizione, nessun rimprovero?

Varda sorrise e gli fece segno di alzarsi. Eönwë le obbedì e indietreggiò verso il perimetro del Máhanaxar, mentre nessuno dei Valar presenti lo seguiva con lo sguardo. Ormai erano andati oltre, verso altre questioni.

La voce di Ulmo, distante e profonda, fu l’ultima cosa che Eönwë sentì prima di superare la soglia.

_Ti dai davvero troppa importanza, falchetto._

 

* * *

 

I salici lasciarono il posto a pini silvestri, che lungo la strada si pietrificarono in colonne scure e lucide. La brezza portò alle sue orecchie canti di dolore e richieste di ascolto. Niel non aveva dubbi su dove la stesse conducendo quel cammino.

Almeno questa volta non era nuda e tormentata da sogni atroci.

Dopo giorni senza fine nella pace dei Giardini di Lórien, dove gli unici suoni erano lo scorrere dell’acqua e il fruscio delle foglie, i sussurri delle Aule di Nienna le suonarono più gradevoli del canto di un Primogenito.

Era uscita dai Giardini. Ed era stata fortunata, perché Olórin era ancora lì.

«È normale sentirsi a disagio nei Giardini se non hai più nulla da cui guarire» le aveva detto Irmo, nell’accompagnarla lungo il sentiero che portava all’uscita. «C’è, però, un’ultima ferita che devi guarire e non è qui che riuscirai a farlo».

Niel sapeva quali erano state le altre ferite. I ricordi che aveva visto nelle polle sotto i salici ormai erano echi distanti, non le facevano più effetto.

Perciò a cosa aveva fatto riferimento Irmo?

Al fondo della navata, Niel discese le scale e si ritrovò nella sala circolare. Al di là del mezzo colonnato, la Notte.

Nienna guardava all’esterno, una figura grigia, il cappuccio tirato in testa.

«Sono contenta di rivederti, questa volta» disse lei.

Niel si fermò ai piedi della scalinata.

«Sei più calma».

«Difficile non esserlo, a questo punto» disse Niel.

Nienna si voltò.

«Avrei dovuto essere nel Vuoto» disse Niel. «Perché sono qui? Mi _meritavo_ il Vuoto».

_Non vedi come l’influenza di Melkor è in ogni cosa? Si è infiltrato anche nell’Araldo di Manwë e in te._

«Ho accettato che Eönwë abbia ucciso Pallando, ho ucciso Alatar. E sai cosa?» Niel deglutì. «Alatar aveva ragione, siamo segnati anche noi».

Nienna tirò le labbra in un sorriso appena accennato.

«Credi davvero che Alatar abbia ragione? Ti senti corrotta dalla discordanza portata da Melkor nella Musica?»

«Hai visto cosa ho fatto anche a quella povera Hwente. Volevo dimostrarmi più capace di Alatar e Pallando, li biasimavo perché avevano fallito la loro missione, ma cos’ho fatto io? Ho fallito, peggio di loro. Non ho riportato indietro i miei compagni, non ho ricavato nessun insegnamento, ho lasciato tutto incompleto!»

«Nessun insegnamento?» disse Nienna. «L’insegnamento che cerchi lo stai vivendo, Nielíqui».

«Com’è possibile? Non ho tenuto fede al giuramento, non ho ascoltato le tue ultime parole» continuò Niel. Non era possibile che fosse tutto così semplice. «Mi dispiace, non sono stata capace, quando ho saputo che era stato Eönwë, io–».

«Nielíqui».

La voce di Nienna la mise a tacere.

«Non mi aspetto che tu capisca appieno, mi basta che tu sia qui.

«Il giuramento è infranto. Lo hai infranto tu stessa».

Niel corrugò la fronte.

«Hai trovato l’altra strada».

Negli occhi di Nienna, non vide la Fiamma Imperitura. Vide lo sguardo di Alatar. Era calmo. Come quel sorriso che aveva avuto sulle labbra il suo cadavere.

_Grazie, Nielíqui_ , sembrava dirle.

E riaffiorarono le sue parole prima di andare incontro a Eönwë.

_Questa è la mia casa, Nielíqui._

_E questo è il mio corpo._

_Non ci sarà altro per me, né ad Aman, né su Arda._

Alatar era morto come voleva lui. E come era vissuto. Senza chiedere scusa e implorare nessuno. Poteva non aver capito le sue ragioni, poteva non essere d’accordo con lui, ma mettendosi tra Eönwë e il Martello, Niel gli aveva fornito quel che voleva.

Avrebbe potuto sopraffarlo subito, dopotutto anche col rénshēn il suo corpo di vecchio non poteva reggere a confronto, ma non lo aveva umiliato davanti a tutti spezzandolo come un fuscello, aveva conteso il Martello con lui finché Alatar non aveva rilassato le braccia.

_Non ci sarà altro per me, né ad Aman, né su Arda._

Niel chinò la testa, ma le lacrime non scesero dai suoi occhi. Le sentì in testa, come pioggia leggera. L’odore lieve del fumo e del sale la avvolse quando Nienna le cinse le braccia intorno alle spalle.

«Se non ti sono sembrati pentiti, è perché non lo erano. Né lo sarebbero mai stati. Accetta di aver fatto qualcosa per loro, al prezzo del tuo stesso bene».

Niel serrò le palpebre.

«Non ti dico che sarà facile riconoscerlo, ma non sei sola. Non più. Hai accettato i pesi che lui si portava dietro, pensi davvero che lui non accetterebbe i tuoi?»

Con una stretta finale, Nienna sciolse l’abbraccio, si levò in piedi e le fece segno di alzarsi. Niel la guardò a bocca aperta.

«Ripercorri i tuoi passi e troverai il sentiero verso casa» le disse Nienna. Poi si voltò e, con passi lenti, tornò a rivolgersi alla Notte.

Niel rimase a fissarla. Aveva capito Nienna su un punto.

Eönwë.

Aveva bisogno di Eönwë.

_Sei ancora qui e non nel Vuoto. Qualcosa vuol dire, no?_

Ma Eönwë aveva lasciato i Giardini di Lórien prima di lei. Era tornato alla sua vita di Araldo di Manwë, si era liberato di quei pesi, forse aveva già parlato davanti al Concilio dei Valar. Era di nuovo felice con i suoi signori.

Lo avrebbe fatto anche lei.

Forte di quel proposito, Niel risalì le scale e percorse di nuovo la navata, finché le colonne non si tramutarono in alberi, e gli alberi in foresta.

Infine, la accolsero gli ululati dei cani da caccia.

Era a casa. Anche se le grida di gioia, che si levarono al suo passaggio, le ricordavano che tornava a mani vuote. Non vincitrice. Senza Alatar e Pallando.

Solo lei. Perché aveva fallito.

E avrebbe affrontato i suoi signori da sola.

Niel si lasciò gli alberi alle spalle e attraversò lo spiazzo verso il portone delle Aule di Oromë. Altri Cacciatori si erano radunati lì e la salutarono agitando le braccia e con parole di benvenuto.

Lei tirò le labbra in un sorriso e rivolse un cenno del capo a tutti loro, ma non si fermò a parlare e oltrepassò il portone a grandi falcate.

«Niel!» gridò Wilinë.

Un’ombra calò su di Niel, che fu costretta a sollevare le braccia. Artigli le afferrarono un avambraccio e le ali batterono intorno alla sua testa.

«Era ora! Ci hai messo troppo in Endórë e ci hai messo troppo nei Giardini di Lórien, cosa credevi di fare? Farmi penare un altro po’? Voglio sapere cosa hai visto!»

Niel abbassò il braccio per avere Wilinë di fronte a lei e inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Chi era impaziente, quando si trattava di aspettare Oromë di ritorno dal Máhanaxar?»

Con uno schiocco, Wilinë girò la testa dall’altra parte e Niel si lasciò andare a una risata.

Quel suono la riempì di energia. Non aveva mai riso nei Giardini di Lórien.

Dalla scalinata dell’ingresso, provenne un fruscio. Niel guardò oltre Wilinë, per incontrare lo sguardo e il sorriso di Vána.

«Sei uscita dai Giardini» disse Vána e avanzò verso di lei, seguita da fiori bianchi, rosa e gialli.

Wilinë girò la testa, lanciò un’occhiataccia a Niel e si levò in volo. Non le restò che abbassare il braccio lungo i fianchi e aspettare che Vána la raggiungesse, come una condanna a morte.

Non era giusto pensarla così, ma faticava a guardarla in viso. Quell’espressione gentile e accogliente sarebbe sparita appena si fosse resa conto del suo fallimento.

Vána le prese il viso tra le mani, ma Niel chiuse gli occhi e non li aprì neppure quando sentì le sue labbra sulla fronte.

«Entra, ti sta aspettando anche lui».

Niel prese Vána braccetto e raggiunsero la scalinata che saliva verso la costruzione di legno, con il tetto spiovente, ed entrarono nella grande sala al cui centro cresceva un albero. Tra le radici, c’erano due troni e solo uno dei due era occupato.

Oromë puntò lo sguardo su Niel.

La tensione sul suo viso le diceva che lui sapeva tutto.

Vána le lasciò il braccio, ma rimase al suo fianco, trasmettendole un conforto che lei non sentiva di meritare.

Niel abbassò la testa.

«Mi dispiace».

Quelle due parole echeggiarono nella sala vuota.

Niel sollevò gli occhi e si trovò Oromë a due passi di distanza. Al suo fianco, Vána le posò una mano sul braccio, mentre un fiore si arrampicava verso la sua spalla.

«Non ti avrei mai perdonata se fossi finita nel Vuoto» disse Oromë.

Braccia si strinsero intorno a lei, il profumo della foresta le entrò nelle narici, misto a quello dolce e fresco dei fiori in primavera.

«Sono così felice che tu sia tornata, Niel» mormorò Vána. «E sono felice di aver visto che cosa è successo ad Alatar e Pallando».

Niel tremò e delle labbra le sfiorarono una tempia.

_Non hai fallito, Nielíqui._

Non era certa da chi venissero quelle parole. Forse da entrambi. Come i loro abbracci e i loro profumi erano mescolati, così i loro pensieri erano un tutt’uno nella sua mente.

_Non hai fallito._

No, non aveva fallito.

Le lacrime che le scivolarono lungo le guance odoravano di libertà.

 

 

«Lemyarë mi ha offesa» brontolò Wilinë e arruffò le penne.

Niel le lanciò contro un truciolo di legno e ricevette in cambio grida indispettite. Con una risata, tornò a passare il coltello sul legno. Voleva costruire un nuovo arco, con degli intagli che ricordassero le decorazioni geometriche che aveva visto nell’Est.

«E mi stanno antipatici quei due cavalli che ti sei portata da Endórë».

Quasi sentendosi chiamati in causa, i Varnë mossero le orecchie in direzione di Wilinë. Tatyavarnë sollevò la testa e sbuffò. La reazione migliore, in quel caso.

«Non avevamo proprio bisogno di _altri_ cavalli. Potevi abbandonarli come hai abbandonato _me_ ».

«Non fare tante storie, suvvia» disse Niel. «I Varnë sono a loro agio qui. Dopotutto Nahar ricorda di essersi accoppiato con qualche cavalla anche nell’Est, potrebbero benissimo essere dei suoi discendenti».

Wilinë si scosse e qualche piuma volò a terra. «Si è accoppiato con troppe cavalle, gli credi davvero quando ti racconta queste cose?»

_Nielíqui!_

La voce di Vána la attraversò e Niel saltò in piedi. Wilinë allungò il collo, a quella chiamata.

_Hai un visitatore, oh, affrettati! Su, su!_

Vána era un po’ troppo entusiasta. Chi era questo visitatore, da creare tale scompiglio? Niel rinfoderò il coltello, si mise l’arco sotto braccio e si avviò verso le Aule.

«Non invitarmi, mi raccomando» disse Wilinë e si levò in volo, fino a svanire oltre le fronde degli alberi.

Con un sorriso divertito, Niel raggiunse le Aule e, quando oltrepassò la soglia, si fermò.

C’erano Oromë e Vána in piedi davanti ai loro troni e, di fronte a loro, con le spalle alla porta, qualcuno dai capelli biondo pallido e un mantello azzurro.

L’arco le cadde da sotto braccio.

«Eönwë?»

Lui si voltò e gli occhi dorati si accesero, mentre un sorriso si espandeva sul viso.

«Nielikki».

Fiori rossi e rosa ondeggiarono verso Eönwë, ignaro del sorriso sornione di Vána e dell’aria soddisfatta con cui Oromë faceva saettare gli occhi tra lui e Niel.

Cos’avevano da guardare in _quel_ modo?

«Perché non andiamo da qualche parte a parlare?» gli propose Niel, mentre Vána ridacchiava nella sua testa.

Eönwë annuì e rivolse un cenno del capo a Oromë e Vána, per poi raggiungerla.

Niel lo portò nei giardini, lungo i sentieri di lastre di pietra. Erano deserti, il che era insolito, ma la risatina di Vána non le permise di illudersi sulle ragioni di quella tranquillità.

Lei prese una mano di Eönwë e lui la strinse.

«Non sapevo quando saresti uscita dai Giardini di Lórien» le disse. «Ma sono passato da lui prima di venire qui. Non ti sentivo più e–».

«Sono tornata qui ieri, dopo essere finita nelle Aule di Nienna».

Eönwë si irrigidì. «Hai saputo qualcosa del giuramento?»

Quel che Niel aveva vissuto il giorno prima trovò il legame tra loro e una scossa la attraversò. E lui era di nuovo lì con lei. Parte del suo spirito, lì a bilanciarla, e i dubbi che l’avevano assillata davanti a Nienna svanirono.

Eönwë la guardò, gli occhi spalancati e le prese anche l’altra mano.

«Sei libera?»

Niel sentì le guance tirare in un sorriso.

«E tu?» gli chiese. «Hai parlato al Concilio? Cosa ti hanno detto?»

Eönwë chiuse gli occhi ed espirò.

«Ti hanno punito?»

Non era quello che si sarebbe aspettata. Non le sembravano colpe così gravi quelle di Eönwë, aveva cercato di fargli capire che non aveva fatto niente di male, ma se i Valar riuniti–

«A quanto pare» iniziò lui e la guardò, «mi do troppa importanza».

Le immagini del Concilio fluirono nella sua mente e, alla fine, Niel si ritrovò a ridere. E gettò le braccia intorno alle spalle di Eönwë.

«Vedi, non avevi nulla da temere!»

Eönwë la abbracciò e strofinò il naso contro il suo collo. La sensazione che Niel provò era così diversa da quel che avrebbe provato nella veste: non era il contatto a darle conforto, ma il sentimento che lui le passava con quel gesto. Non si infiammò una singola parte di lei.

Tutto lo spirito era in fiamme.

Niel si allontanò appena da Eönwë per guardarlo in faccia.

«Questi giorni da solo non sono stati _semplici_ ».

«Hai sentito la mia mancanza?» gli chiese e ghignò.

«Perché dovrei aspettarmi di svoltare in un corridoio dell’Ilmarin e trovare te che vieni nel senso opposto?»

Niel inarcò le sopracciglia. «Magari perché potrei anche trovarmi da quelle parti più spesso?»

Gli occhi di Eönwë si illuminarono come non avrebbero potuto illuminarsi nella veste. Era uno spettacolo da togliere il fiato. Una brezza leggera le accarezzò la pelle come non era mai successo.

Poteva quasi sentire le voci del vento. Eönwë sentiva quelle della foresta?

«Sto facendo un arco» disse Niel. «Vorrei poi decorarlo nello stesso stile che abbiamo visto nell’Est». _Per poi regalartelo_ , restò non detto, ma il sorriso di lui le disse che sì, aveva capito.

«Vuoi davvero diventare mia moglie?»

«Se tu vuoi passare il resto della nostra esistenza su Arda come mio marito, perché no?»

Eönwë scoppiò a ridere e strofinò il naso contro il suo.

«Speravo che mi avresti dato questa risposta, ma mi dicevo: se è appena tornata dai Giardini, non avrà voglia di pensare a questo, non avrà avuto modo di sentire–».

«Ho sentito fin troppo» disse Niel e gli passò la punta dell’indice dalla fronte alla linea del naso.

Il viso era molto simile a quello che aveva indossato nella veste, ma era più Eönwë, era quello che c’era stato al di sotto di quella carne pallida e quei capelli color miele.

Era il vero Eönwë.

L’Eönwë che aveva sempre conosciuto e il nuovo Eönwë, quello che era emerso dal suo passato, al suo fianco.

E la guardava. Oh, come la guardava.

_È come se accarezzasse tutto il mio essere e capisse e accettasse tutto di me_.

Niel gli sfiorò il viso e lui sorrise.

_E io capisco e accetto tutto di lui. Il positivo, il negativo, quel che è al di là della mia comprensione diventa chiaro con un solo sguardo._

Vána le aveva detto quelle parole quando Niel aveva creduto che fosse Lemyarë, sua sorella, a condividere quel legame con lei.

Ma si era sbagliata.

Eönwë posò la fronte contro la sua.

Ora sì che Niel _capiva_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

### Epilogo.

 

 

Corweth aveva un gran mal di testa. Qualsiasi cosa le avessero dato, faceva ancora effetto. E le funi intorno ai polsi le bruciavano la pelle.

Non avrebbe aperto gli occhi, non ancora. Era sola nella stanza, ma – per quanto ne sapeva – chiunque avrebbe potuto tenerla sotto controllo dalla porta e Corweth aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare.

Uno, era stata catturata.

O meglio, le era stata tesa una trappola vigliacca e lei ci era finita dentro con molto entusiasmo. Dopotutto avevano scelto l’esca con cura.

Due, il Corno era perduto.

Non lo aveva trovato nel tempio e, come se non bastasse, nell’accozzaglia di cianfrusaglie che il vecchiaccio aveva messo da parte non c’era stato nulla di valore. Be’, a parte una sacca con effetti personali e una spada che emanava una strana aria – e che Corweth aveva subito provveduto a portare in uno dei suoi punti di scambio.

Non che avesse avuto tutto questo tempo per rovistare a fondo.

Ma, di certo, il maledettissimo Corno di Gothmog non aveva oltrepassato la soglia del tempio dopo che Thorondil aveva bandito lo spirito.

E quella era una cosa che la seccava parecchio.

Tre, Méllie era al sicuro.

Almeno, Corweth lo sperava, perché non avrebbe sopportato l’idea che, mentre lei era legata a quella sedia, Méllie fosse nella stessa situazione, magari in mano agli stessi che l’avevano catturata.

No, doveva essere al sicuro. L’aveva mandata via prima che cominciassero le seccature vere e proprie e l’aveva mandata via armata di cerbottana e polvere urticante.

Certo, se avevano preso Corweth che era Hwente, con Méllie che aveva le capacità di una mortale sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi.

_No, non andare in quella direzione._

_È tutto sotto controllo._

Al di fuori di Méllie, cos’altro potevano usare per sconvolgerla? Doveva pensare. Chiunque l’avesse catturata doveva sapere non poco su di lei per farla cadere in trappola con le sue stesse mani.

Dopotutto, come avrebbe potuto aspettarsi di trovare Daeron proprio mentre si allontanava dalla piazza del tempio?

Si era trovata in balia dei ricordi appena aveva sentito la sua voce.

«Volpacchiotta».

Era un soprannome ridicolo, Corweth se ne rendeva conto, ma l’effetto che le faceva era altrettanto ridicolo. Si insinuava tra le sue gambe e la riduceva di nuovo nella ragazzina che era stata quando lui ancora viveva in quella catapecchia in una baia nascosta del Mare di Rhûn.

Non si era nemmeno resa conto dell’oscurità calata sui suoi occhi.

La porta cigolò e il corpo di Corweth si tese.

«So che sei sveglia, volpacchiotta».

Corweth tirò su un angolo della bocca e sbatté le palpebre, la testa calata per guardare Daeron tra le ciglia.

Non era cambiato molto.

Aveva sempre quella pelle così pallida che sembrava illuminata dalle stelle anche in una stanzetta alla luce delle torce. I capelli erano scuri e lucidi e le davano l’impressione di essere stati spazzolati almeno un centinaio di volte.

Gli occhi avevano ancora quello sguardo di sdegno che le aveva riservato negli ultimi tempi insieme. E quella bocca maledetta, oh, Corweth ne ricordava la morbidezza e a occhio neppure quello sembrava cambiato.

Era però vestito come un ratto di fogna.

Il che, oltre a darle una certa soddisfazione, spiegava perché si trovasse sotto terra. Il Daeron che aveva conosciuto si sarebbe nascosto piuttosto che mostrarsi conciato in quel modo.

«Che piacere rivederti, Daeron» gli disse, la voce bassa e di gola, mentre assaporava il suo nome.

Lui serrò la mascella, un muscolo gli guizzò sotto la guancia.

Era davvero così facile provocargli reazioni che lui trovava sgradevoli. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarselo, prima di tornare ad affrontarla.

«Sappiamo chi sei davvero».

Corweth si raddrizzò sulla sedia e aprì le ginocchia. Aveva le caviglie legate alle gambe della sedia, ma ciò non le impediva di muovere le _sue_ di gambe.

Daeron strinse appena gli occhi.

«Oh, e chi sarei davvero?»

Lui inspirò a fondo e si mosse verso sinistra. Le girò intorno con passo lento, come un predatore con la sua preda. Ma quei giochi non funzionavano con lei. Non era arrivata così in alto senza sviluppare una certa resistenza a quelle tecniche amatoriali.

Ci voleva _ben altro_ per piegarla.

Daeron si fermò giusto alle sue spalle.

«Sei la più grande trafficante di oggetti della Tenebra dell’Est».

_Solo dell’Est?_

Corweth gettò la testa indietro e scoppiò a ridere.

Daeron completò il giro e le si parò davanti, le braccia incrociate sul petto, lo sguardo duro e per nulla coinvolto dal suo divertimento.

Non sarebbe stata di certo lei a spiegargli la battuta!

«Hai avuto molto tempo per inventare nuove storie, Dita d’Oro» disse Corweth e sollevò un angolo della bocca. «Hai già dimenticato la tua principessa dai capelli di crepuscolo?»

Daeron la fissò, immobile.

«Hai fatto bene, a mio parere». Corweth si umettò le labbra con la punta della lingua. «Era ora».

Era più divertente di quanto ricordasse, la tensione che si concentrava sul viso e nelle spalle di Daeron era deliziosa. Il giusto risarcimento per quello che lui le aveva fatto credere per tanto tempo, per le illusioni che le aveva fatto coltivare, e per quello che ancora adesso le faceva provare.

Per fortuna, ormai i desideri del suo corpo erano su una strada diversa rispetto ai suoi sentimenti.

«Dopotutto, non la incontrerai nemmeno dopo la morte, non dicono così? Che ha seguito il destino degli Uomini».

Era molto scontenta di lui. Aveva forse creduto di trovarla docile e sottomessa solo per lui?

«Chi sono i tuoi alleati, Corweth?»

La voce di Daeron non era più ferma come prima. Quale migliore incoraggiamento?

«Se non altro deve essere stata molto felice, amata da un mortale per cui è andata oltre la morte e indietro, mentre il suo corpo avvizziva e portava i segni delle gravidanze. Quanti figli ha avuto, me lo ricordi?»

«Quali sono i tuoi contatti, Corweth?»

Lei si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia, il petto spinto in fuori, e la giacca si aprì sulla camicia leggera di fattura Esterling. Non quello che indossava di solito, ma il tessuto di seta sottile aveva i suoi usi.

Gli occhi di Daeron ebbero appena un guizzo verso i suoi seni, ma fu così veloce che Corweth lo avrebbe perso se non lo avesse tenuto sotto controllo.

«Mi chiedo se abbia mai rimpianto la scelta che ha fatto». Corweth sollevò gli occhi al soffitto, affettando un’aria pensosa. «Dopotutto ha voltato le spalle a una lunga vita con te e le tue così abili dita, per sceglierne una breve con un mortale. E ho provato come sono i mortali, fidati, non ne capisco davvero l’attrattiva».

Lo sguardo di Daeron avrebbe potuto spaventarla, tanto era duro e gelido. Ma Corweth lo conosceva. Non poteva dimenticare chi aveva davanti: un menestrello malato d’amore. Così malato da non poter vivere nel presente e godere di quello che gli veniva offerto.

Il genere di persona che non le faceva paura, ma _pena_.

«Ti ho posto le domande io per il tuo bene, Corweth» disse Daeron e lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

Corweth inarcò un sopracciglio. «Come scusa, hai detto qualcosa?»

Daeron strinse gli occhi e i pugni.

«Avresti dovuto accettare il mio gesto di pietà».

Oh, certo. All’improvviso gli importava di lei. Aveva _pietà_ di lei.

Be’, della sua pietà Corweth non se ne faceva _niente_. Era passato ormai troppo tempo da quando un gesto gentile da parte sua avrebbe potuto cambiarle la vita. Avevano fatto entrambi le loro scelte. Non-scelte, nel caso di Daeron, ma lei aveva superato quel trauma da tempo.

Ora aveva cose più importanti da proteggere e Daeron non aveva il potere di farla cedere. Poteva fissarla quanto voleva.

Corweth abbandonò la testa indietro e spinse i fianchi verso l’alto.

«Oh, Beren, _così_ » gemette.

La mascella serrata e i movimenti rigidi, Daeron andò alla porta, per battervi contro le nocche.

Il battente si aprì ed entrò una figura molto alta, coperta da un mantello col cappuccio alzato.

L’aria della stanza cambiò.

Qualcosa toccò la mente di Corweth.

_No._

Non di nuovo.

Strinse i pugni, nascosta dalla sedia, ma mantenne il viso nell’espressione divertita e noncurante che sapeva innervosire chiunque.

«Allora, Fonte, chi sono i tuoi alleati?» disse una voce femminile, bassa e primordiale.

La figura si avvicinò a Corweth fino a toccarle le ginocchia col mantello.

«Sai, ero una gran chiacchierona da bambina e la prima lezione di mia madre è stata: non parlare con gli estranei».

La figura tese una mano pallida verso la faccia di Corweth, che tirò il capo indietro.

«La seconda lezione fu di mio padre: se devi parlare, assicurati di farlo per il giusto prezzo».

Con uno scatto, la mano le afferrò i capelli, le tirò la testa in avanti e premette il palmo sulla sua fronte.

_No, no, no!_

«Chi sono i tuoi alleati, Fonte? _Mostrameli_ ».

Il tocco al limitare della sua mente diventò più insistente, più forte. La fece ripiombare a quella sera nella locanda di sua sorella, quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il posto più sicuro dell’intera Terra di Mezzo, e la coppia di spie che le aveva teso un agguato.

_No, no, no, no, no, no...!_

Gli occhi le bruciavano, per lo sforzo di tenere la mente impegnata come le avevano insegnato i Protettori dell’Est, ma era così difficile. Le dita che le premevano contro la fronte sembravano intenzionate a trapassarle la pelle e le ossa, prendere le informazioni che volevano con la forza.

I suoi alleati.

_No, no, no._

Corweth chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti.

«Non sono io chi cercate».

La voce le uscì spezzata, debole. Le bruciò, come le erano bruciate le lacrime che aveva versato davanti a Lavaneth e Thorondil.

La figura tenne la mano sulla sua fronte ancora un attimo, il tocco della sua mente incerto. Corweth si aggrappò alle parole che aveva detto.

«Non sono io la Fonte».

La figura ritrasse la mano.

Corweth aprì gli occhi e sollevò la testa. Non poteva vedere il viso della figura, ma quello di Daeron sì. Sembrava sicuro e quasi sollevato.

Oh, aveva sperato fino all’ultimo? Che dolce!

«Chi è la Fonte, allora?» chiese la figura. «Chi sei tu, che vai in giro spacciandoti per chi non sei?»

Corweth rilassò le mani, raddrizzò la schiena.

«Sono la Colomba. Sua figlia».

 

 

 

**Continua in**

**_Merci Sospette dall’Est_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, abbiamo finito con Niel ed Eönwë.  
> Prima di lanciarmi in piagnistei, lascio qui alcuni appunti sul capitolo appena passato.  
> Il Concilio dei Valar è uno di quei momenti che ero titubante a inserire. Troppi personaggi poco umani. I Valar comunicavano telepaticamente, il che renderebbe superfluo un luogo di incontro fisico quando possono fare un concilio mentale quando pare e piace loro. Almeno in teoria. A meno che questo Anello del Fato non servisse a potenziare le loro capacità telepatiche nonostante le vesti che indossano?  
> Così, ho cercato di rendere la scena in maniera meno confusionaria possibile, pur servendomi di un espediente come la presenza mentale di alcuni Valar (presenti tramite “avatar” fisici, che possono essere fuori o gioielli o stoffa o artigli, qualsiasi cosa li rappresenti). Mi piacciono le scene così politiche, ma qua la situazione è ben diversa dal Bianco Consiglio ne Le spine della corona, help.  
> I Giardini di Lórien non li vedo esattamente come un parco giochi, ecco. Un luogo di meditazione e guarigione, belli e rilassanti, eh, ma non tutti reagiscono alla calma e alla riflessione allo stesso modo. Niel è una di quelle persone che patisce un ambiente simile, Eönwë ha avuto la fortuna di aver completato il suo percorso interiore molto prima di lei.  
> Sulle avventure sessuali di Nahar, i Mearas si dice discendano da lui, non vorremo davvero credere che abbia messo incinta cavalle con lo sguardo, vero? Poi, ovviamente, qua Niel ipotizza, mentre io dal mio canto non sono molto propensa a dare un’origine “divina” ai Varnë, perché cavolo mica si può giustificare l’eccellenza con la discendenza divina, è così da Re Sole e calvinismo, srsly.  
> Quanto all’epilogo. Eh, eh. Erano secoli che aspettavo di fare una cosa simile. Come non divertirmi un po’ col POV di Corweth? Anche se, tanto la amo dall’esterno, tanto mi fa soffrire infilarmi nella sua mente.  
> È un posto pieno di roba scomoda. Chissà perché sono bloccata con la sua storia (e di un signorino che si può indovinare, secondo me, dai).
> 
> Quindi sì, siamo alla fine. È stato faticosissimo per me, questa storia ha moltissimi elementi presenti nei miei primi tentativi di originali (fantasy) di anni fa e appena mi sono trovata in difficoltà mi è sembrato di regredire di anni. Non una bella situazione.  
> Poi ci si è messa pure la vita fuori da questa storia a infastidirmi.  
> Ma ce l’ho fatta.  
> E non sono stata da sola.  
> Devo la mia (quasi) sanità mentale alla mia precious alfabeta, Kiaealterego, che ho scocciato con questa storia sin dalle prime idee anni fa, quando tutti erano presi dai Nani puzzoni e noi pativamo per l’assenza di storie che esplorassero i veri misteri della Terra di Mezzo, mentre lei guidava su per stradine con tornanti nauseanti.  
> Grazie, Chià. Se Eönwë ha avuto per lungo tempo una scopa dove non batte il sole e il naso a punta è anche merito tuo, neh. Se mi incoraggi, io poi mi sento autorizzata a calcare la mano!  
> Nota della alfabeta: Più sexy polpacci per tutti! è_é  
> Poi quando sono arrivata nel fandom del Silma, la prima persona che ho importunato con le idee di questa storia, che stava prendendo forma concreta per il NaNoWriMo, è stata Melianar. Non riesco nemmeno a esprimere quanto le sia grata per questa fiducia in me, quando ancora non avevo dato prova delle mie (modeste) capacità e poi durante il postaggio.  
> Grazie, Mel, grazie ♥  
> Un’altra che ha seguito questa storia con entusiasmo è Tyelemmaiwe. Che mi fa sudare freddo a ogni recensione, perché le sue analisi vedono troppo e più volte l’ho vista vicinissima alle risposte che dovevano ancora arrivare. Ormai il mio standard per complicare gli indizi porta il suo nome.  
> Grazie mille, Tyel!  
> E poi c’è Losiliel, con la sua incredibile buona volontà nel recuperare la storia quando era quasi finita, e che ha apprezzato Eönwë sin dall’inizio, ha dimostrato di apprezzare anche Corweth e io, che sono una mamma pessima, non posso che adorarla perché ama anche lei i miei preferiti, tiè.  
> Grazie, Los, davvero!  
> Feanoriel si è trasferita qua su AO3, per ora, ma anche lei ha tenuto duro a lungo, con le sue invettive contro Capitan Aman, perciò grazie!  
> E grazie anche a Leila91, nonostante tutto.  
> Infine, grazie a chi ha preferito, seguito e letto silenziosamente. Anche quello fa il suo effetto, soprattutto per una storia che non gode della popolarità di due saghe cinematografiche, né di legami diretti con nessun libro, e che ha assunto contorni speculativi fortissimi.  
> Spero, tutto sommato, di essere stata all’altezza delle aspettative!  
> Ora chiudo qua, ho dovuto tagliare un po' i ringraziamenti perché superano i limiti di AO3 e le F.A.Q. promesse sono [qui](http://kanwrites.tumblr.com/private/159010823937/tumblr_onn8nyyv7Q1uw2qlp).  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e chi leggerà questa storia una volta finita!  
> Kan


End file.
